Mi nombre es Miseria y te amo
by still-life-horror
Summary: Un par de extraños que viven una doble vida se conocen en el peor momento imaginable. Él es violencia de noche y desdicha de día. Ella es un enigma que necesita ser resuelto. No vamps. Humor negro.
1. C1 Todo empieza con un Bang

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

******Corregido por Isa**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE MATERIAL PARA AUDIENCIAS MADURAS TALES COMO: DROGAS, SEXO, SUICIDIO, ENTRE OTROS TEMAS QUE PUEDEN FOMENTAR PENSAMIENTOS NEGATIVOS A AUDIENCIAS JOVENES. SE ACONSEJA PRUDENCIA. SOLO PARA MAYORES DE 18.**

******MI NOMBRE ES MISERIA Y TE AMO**

**POR STILL LIFE HORROR**

**CAPITULO 1**

**TODO EMPIEZA CON UN ¡BANG!**

Hospitales, hay algo terriblemente abrumador en ellos —aparte del hecho que es un lugar de muerte rutinaria—, es tal vez la estética estéril, o bien la falta de ésta. Es posiblemente el color blanco en abundancia, con espasmos de azul y verde que no hacen nada por el rojo consistente e inevitable que lo acompaña. No, para Edward los hospitales tenían un significado mucho más simple. Era sufrimiento encarnado, era una prisión de almas y de vida. Siempre —desde que entró al hospital en Saint Mary hace tres años—, piensa que nunca lo dejará del todo.

—Por favor muere, por favor muere —decía en un mantra con su voz baja pero concisa. Solo los que desean la muerte saben lo liberadora que es ésta.

Esa oración no cambiaba nada para su desgracia, todo seguía igual. La misma vida estática y con lento desvanecimiento que veía siempre en la cara de ella.

Mira el cuarto una última vez tratando de desprenderse de esa sensación que lo acompañaba siempre: impotencia. Sale del cuarto 203 y se sienta en el piso con sus piernas dobladas, un ritual casi inconsciente que sigue hace tres años.

En el largo pasillo de Saint Mary, él se destacaba con su simple vestimenta y golpes en la cara. Son algo de lo que se ha acostumbrado tanto que esas marcas no significan nada, inclusive aunque la gente no pueda dejar de mirarlo como un pobre infeliz. Está cansado y con hambre, mira su reloj y apenas son las 6:00 pm. No tiene el coraje para ir a la oficina administrativa y revisar a cuánto asciende su cuenta, ¿serán $20,000 o $21 000? No importa, la semana pasada no tenía para pagarlos y hoy mucho menos. ¿Por qué no puede morirse? Es lo que inevitablemente se pregunta, compulsivamente. El primer año se sintió como una mierda por desearla muerta, hoy simplemente no puede evitar rezar para ser libre de esta puta condena.

Cubre su cara con sus manos tratando de ponderar si esos 20 dólares que le quedan deben ser gastados en alcohol o en gasolina.

—¡Bella, mujer, te estuve buscando por todos lados!. —Edward voltea instintivamente a la voz de un hombre, pero cuando lo hace lo único que puede ver es a una mujer sentada viéndolo intensamente. Es lejos, pero aun así puede ver la postura desganada de la chica. Trae un simple jeans y una chaqueta de piel negra que es apenas visible porque su abundante cabellera café cubre gran parte de su torso.

El hombre toca el hombro de la chica y ésta voltea saliendo de su trance. Ella se levanta usando un bastón, pero sin dejar de mirar a Edward que, por su parte, no la pierde de vista. El rubio se ríe y luego se queda muy serio. La mujer — Bella—, voltea nuevamente con Edward y levanta su dedo medio.

Edward se sorprende, abriendo su boca para reclamar, no sabe qué hizo mal. Antes de que pueda decirle algo a la mujer, ésta se va caminando con la ayuda de su bastón, dejándolo solo en el blanco pasillo. Bueno, parece que alcohol será, después de todo.

X~~®~®~®~®~®~®~®~®~®~MEMYTA~~®~®~®~®~®~®~®~®~®~X

—¿Por qué te gusta hacerme sufrir, Bella?. —Bella toma su bastón y lo mira con detenimiento.

—¿Crees que es anti-sexy este bastón?. —Jasper ignora a Bella y sigue moviendo su pierna circularmente.

—Si tan solo practicaras en tu casa, no tendría que verte tan seguido, no tendrías que soportarme y yo sería un hombre más feliz sin tu insoportable personalidad. —Bella lo mira condescendientemente.

—Es precisamente por lo que te hago sufrir. Estar aquí en este hospital todo el día te deja intolerante. Deberías saber que todos los lisiados somos unos sádicos secretamente —Bella patea su pierna y se levanta sin previo aviso.

No es la primera ni la última vez que hará ese tipo de acciones. Jasper odia con todo su corazón que ella lo ignore cuando la está tratando, pero lo que más detesta es que deje las terapias a medio terminar.

—No son las siete todavía, ¿a dónde crees que vas?. —Bella prende un cigarro y ajusta su pantalón.

—Voy a conocer a alguien —dice misteriosamente.

No sabe quién fue el hijo de puta con excelente sentido del humor —y sentido común— que puso un bar a dos cuadras de un hospital, pero puede asegurar que es la mejor idea del mundo. Baja de su Munstang apagando su cigarro con el pie derecho mientras toma su bastón. Cuando entra al umbral del bar, se da cuenta que está en el lugar correcto. Se sienta en la barra a un lado de Edward y pide una cerveza de marca local. Puede sentir la mirada estupefacta de él. Después de unos segundos que Edward toma para recobrarse de la sorpresa, la ignora y sigue tomando su cerveza de marca internacional, la última, pues no tiene para más.

Cuando Edward se para de la barra, mira de reojo a la misteriosa castaña que parece como si hace una hora no lo hubiera tratado como un pervertido. Desea regresar y preguntarle qué jodidos hizo mal como para que le haya levantado el dedo, pero sinceramente le vale un carajo; su vida es demasiado complicada para agregar la locura de una mujer que no conoce.

Busca su auto —lo cual no es difícil— en el casi vacío estacionamiento del hospital.

—Prende, prende, prende. —Es como si la vida de Edward fuera reducida a rogar por cosas imposibles. Esos mantras de poco sirven pues su auto no prende por más que ruegue—. ¡Qué puta mierda! —golpea el volante y abre la puerta. Tres putas cervezas es lo que le costó un viaje a casa.

Escucha el rechinido de un auto y voltea para ser cegado por un par de faros automotrices. Se tapa los ojos por la intensa luz y mientras su vista se va acomodando al destello, el auto se mueve hasta quedar el lado del copiloto frente a él. Una ventana polarizada se baja invitándolo a asomarse, lo cual hace con recelo. Lo recibe la sonrisa maliciosa de la castaña del bar.

—¿Tienes problemas chico-del-bar-que-ignora-a-la-lisiada? —Bella pregunta cínicamente. Edward entrecierra sus ojos.

—No quería que volvieras a tratarme como un cabrón pervertido —Edward dice de manera déspota, un poco irritado por la sonrisa que la castaña le muestra, esa sonrisa sarcástica que siempre ha detestado en las personas.

—Déjame adivinar, te gastaste el dinero de la gasolina. —Edward se recarga en la ventana metiendo un poco su cabeza dentro del auto; el interior huele a piel sintética y cigarro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta él sorprendido. Bella sonríe.

—¿Sabías que cuando un idiota no le echa gasolina a su auto, suele expedir un olor fuerte a combustible?. Me refiero al auto, no al idiota —Edward la mira poco convencido.

—¿Y así sacaste la conclusión de que me gasté el dinero?. —Bella levanta su ceja.

—Dios, eres lento —dice murmurando. Edward no la escucha.

—¿Tomarse tres cervezas cuando evidentemente necesitas al menos otras tres? Si tuvieras dinero todavía estuvieras ahí dentro —Bella apunta con su dedo pulgar hacia la calle.  
—Tengo dinero —dice Edward ofendido y un poco avergonzado, sabe que es una mentira absoluta.  
—Pero es obvio que no lo usas para ponerle gasolina a tu auto —Bella termina con una sonrisa amable que baja ligeramente las defensas de Edward, el cual hace una mueca de desaprobación y la mira detenidamente.

—Vamos, sube, mañana puedes venir por él —dice Bella quitando el seguro de la puerta.

—No voy a subir contigo, puedo ser un asesino serial. —Bella se ríe.

—¿Tú, un asesino serial? Oh no, los asesinos seriales son demasiado neuróticos y obsesivos compulsivos como para que su auto se quede sin gasolina. —Edward voltea a su auto y luego a Bella.

Después de varios segundos ponderando entre humillarse con esta mujer o bien hacer una hora caminando a casa, decide meterse al diminuto Mustang; siempre ha sabido que la dignidad no es una prioridad. Cuando entra, lo primero que hace es ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Bella se ríe.

—Haces bien, traigo varias cervezas encima —con eso ella acelera y da una vuelta rápidamente hasta que está fuera del estacionamiento. Edward está estupefacto, el auto ha pasado de 20 km/h a 80 en unos segundos.  
—Interesante —murmura para sí mismo, pero Bella lo puede escuchar. Ella esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Dirección? —pregunta Bella al llegar a un semáforo rojo.

—Solo sigue derecho, te diré cuando des vuelta. —Bella asiente ligeramente y mueve la manija de cambios cuando el semáforo cambia a verde.

Edward tiene varias preguntas que rondan en su cabeza. Quiere hablar, quiere preguntar y entablar una conversación, pero a su vez está cansado y no desea escuchar explicaciones simples. Más que nada, desea poder sentirse como un hombre que por primera vez ve a una mujer que le interesa en mucho tiempo. El problema es que no puede darse ese lujo. Afortunadamente, Bella Swan es excelente para cubrir silencios incómodos.

—¿Hace cuanto peleas?. —Edward levanta la ceja y la voltea a ver.

—¿Cómo sabes que peleo?. —Bella inclina su cabeza y voltea a ver los nudillos raspados y amoratados de Edward.

—Oh... hace unos cinco años. Nunca he peleado realmente, como profesional digo —Edward traga saliva y toca sus nudillos, sintiéndose un poco inseguro físicamente por primera vez en años. Esos golpes son parte de él, esta vida que se ha forjado ha sido gracias a golpes, literalmente. No pretende sentirse avergonzado, después de todo paga las cuentas.

—Da vuelta en la calle Orange West a la derecha —dice Edward en voz muy baja.

El vecindario al que se están adentrando es un terreno lleno de casas rodantes, donde la basura blanca* como él se acumula como una infestación de cucarachas estadounidenses.

—No te gusta pelear —Bella no pregunta, es la afirmación que hace al observar el poco entusiasmo con el que su copiloto responde a todo.

—Paga las cuentas —Edward dice volteando la cara a la ventana, evadiendo la mirada escudriñadora de la mujer a su lado.

—Pero no es todo lo que haces —Bella dice mientras se adentran en un vecindario aún más decrépito que el de hace tres cuadras.

—No —contesta secamente Edward—. Da vuelta a la derecha y luego a la derecha otra vez —Edward, al decir esto, se voltea hacia Bella un poco molesto—. ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo puedes saber a qué huele un auto cuando no tiene gasolina? ¿Cómo puedes saber que estos golpes no son simplemente de una pelea callejera de hace dos noches? O mejor aún, ¿cómo jodidos puedes saber cómo se comportan los asesinos seriales? Porque eso no es el tipo de información que la gente sabe a priori.

Edward siente que sus mejillas están rojas, no de vergüenza, sino de una ansiedad que hace mucho no lo invadía. Bella levanta las dos cejas y aprieta el volante, luego se queda muy callada hasta que llegan a una calle cerrada. Es obvio que la casa rodante —la única casa rodante— le pertenece a Edward.

—Sé muchas cosas observando a personas —Bella apaga el motor pero Edward no sale de su auto, simplemente se queda mirando la casa rodante como si ésta fuera una prisión a la que tiene que regresar.

—¿Qué puedes saber cuando me ves? —Edward voltea seriamente. Bella se relaja en su asiento y voltea todo su cuerpo hacia Edward.

—Sé que no tienes dinero para la gasolina lo cual es bastante obvio por tus ropas. No lo tomes a mal, me gusta tu ropa, es muy... interesante—dice ella mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo. Edward se voltea a ver su ropa sin notar nada diferente. Trae unos jeans, una camisa y una chaqueta de piel, justo como ella. Bella toca con su dedo índice la rodilla de Edward que está cubierta de pintura azul y lo mira con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Probablemente haces trabajos de medio tiempo: construcción o mudanzas, tal vez los dos; tu chaqueta y pantalón están llenos de pintura azul y verde. Tienes cemento en tus botas y tu cabello aún tiene el yeso que, es probable, te haya caído esta tarde antes de ir al hospital. Sé que esos golpes no son de una pelea, porque son constantes y precisos. Son en lugares donde has dado y aceptado golpes una y otra vez, sin mencionar que tu nariz se ha quebrado más de una vez. Tomas cerveza internacional, cuando con lo que cuesta una puedes comprar dos locales, eso me dice que no eres alcohólico, simplemente deseas disfrutar de las cosas buenas, lo cual también me dice que tuviste un mal día. Nadie toma Guinnes sabiendo que se quedará sin dinero para ir a casa, a menos claro, que su día sea tan mierda que le importe un carajo. Si me permito adivinar, cosa que no hago porque adivinar es para mediocres, diría que cada céntimo que tienes no es para ti, ¿me equivoco? No contestes, sé que no me equivoco. En fin, creo que hoy te hice un favor. De nada —Bella termina de hablar y saca un cigarrillo.

Edward no sabe qué ha pasado. De pronto esta mujer le ha dicho la mitad de su vida, en una forma que lo hace ver patético y bueno... No es que se equivoque, pero no ayuda nada a su autoestima.

—Eso no me contesta por qué sabes sobre asesinos seriales. ¿Acaso hay algo en mi ropa o mis manos que te hace pensar que no voy a estrangularte?. —Bella da una inhalada a su cigarro y lo mira contemplativamente.

—Los asesinos seriales no hacen ese tipo de preguntas —Bella sonríe. Edward sacude su cabeza.

—¿Entonces si te invito a pasar estás completamente segura que no voy a matarte?. —Bella entrecierra sus ojos.

—¿Me estás invitando a pasar?. —Edward voltea a su casa rodante y luego a Bella.

—Sí, pero con una condición. —Bella pone cara de incredulidad.

—Vaya, esto hay que oírlo. Bien, ¿cuál es tu condición?

—Tienes que contestarme sin rodeos, ¿por qué me hiciste esa seña en el hospital? —Edward cruza sus brazos esperando la respuesta de Bella.

—Simple, no es educado quedarse viendo a una inválida —Bella sonríe, como una niña que dice un mal chiste.

—No te estaba viendo... Espera, ¿crees que te estaba viendo con lástima?. —Bella encoje sus hombros.

—¿Lo estabas? —pregunta Bella, viendo el aura naranja que expedía su cigarrillo. Edward sacude su cabeza negativamente.

—No, te estaba mirando porque tú me estabas mirando primeramente. —Bella levanta una ceja.

—Siempre te miro, es la primera vez que volteas y te das cuenta que estoy en el pasillo. —Edward abre la boca en sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres con que siempre me miras?. —Bella exhala tratando de pensar en una respuesta.

—Tus horas de visita son a la misma hora de mis terapias. Martes y Jueves a las 6 pm.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunta Edward en voz baja.

—¿Te refieres a hace cuánto tiempo he atestiguado lo miserable que eres sentado en el piso del pasillo de Saint Mary? O, ¿cuánto tiempo realmente gasto mi tiempo mirándote reflexionar sobre lo mierda que es la vida?

—Ambos —dice Edward seriamente.

—Bueno, eso es algo que solo te voy a contar con una cerveza en la mano —Bella dice burlonamente.

—Tengo cerveza —Edward dice sin inmutarse.

—¿Local o internacional? —pregunta Bella con una sonrisa.

—¿Importa? —Edward contesta levantando su ceja.

—Solo si se acaba —Bella, al decir esto, abre su puerta y sale desdoblando su bastón plegable —el que usaba para ocasiones especiales—.

—Vamos, ¿vienes o no? —dice ella desde afuera del auto.

—Qué puto día más extraño —musita Edward, luego se compone y abre su puerta.

X~~®~®~®~®~®~®~®~®~®~MEMYTA~~®~®~®~®~®~®~®~®~®~X

Edward entró primero. Nunca fue un caballero, pero de alguna forma pensó que a Bella no le importaría. Sacó un par de cervezas —locales— que había en su refrigerador. Su casa era tan pequeña que con un paso podías cambiar de la cocina a la sala. No era de sorprenderse que al voltear pudieras ver su cama sin tender, posters de pianistas famosos en las paredes y papeles de cuentas de hospital tirados por doquier. Sabía que su casa no era un palacio, pero trataba de tenerla un poco ordenada cuando estaba en ella. Al ver el estado en el que estaba, se sintió un poco avergonzado.

Bella estaba sentada en un sofá que en mejores tiempos pudo ser blanco, pero hoy era un desteñido gris que lo hacía verse más sucio de lo que estaba. Edward le pasa la cerveza y deja la suya en una pequeña mesa.

—Disculpa el desorden, no he tenido tiempo de limpiar —Edward empieza a guardar papeles de cuentas, así como platos que estaban frente al televisor de la noche anterior.

—No soy nadie para juzgar, deberías ver mi departamento. —Edward se detiene y voltea; lo recibe una cándida sonrisa de Bella.

—Supongo que ser adulto no significa ser ordenado —dice Edward tomando su cerveza, recargándose en la mesita y olvidando el supuesto desorden de su casa.

La verdad es que en un lugar tan pequeño es casi imposible tener muchas cosas, y al no tenerlas, es difícil poder tener desorden. Bella lo sabe, ha examinado esta habitación en los cuatro minutos que ha estado dentro y puede saber más de Edward en estos minutos que los tres años que lleva observándolo.

—Te llamas Bella, ¿cierto? —Edward dice.

—Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella —contesta ella mirándolo directamente.

—Soy Edward —él dice abriendo su cerveza con su llavero, luego mira que Bella tiene la suya aún cerrada.

—Perdón, deja abrirla. —Bella sacude su cabeza.

—Yo me encargo —ella toma la cerveza y la abre con su palma en un movimiento rápido.

—Impresionante —Edward dice honestamente.

—Me lo enseñó mi papá —ella toma un trago y se relaja en el sillón mirando a todos lados, inspeccionado. Edward, sabiendo lo buen observadora que es, le da miedo que este lugar diga demasiado sobre él.

—Lo siento, no soy bueno con la caballerosidad, no soy bueno para tratar a las mujeres en sí, es decir, hace mucho que no hablo con una. Tú sabes, cuando vienen no... hablamos y eso... —Edward dice nerviosamente, luego se da cuenta lo que ha dicho y mira un poco aterrorizado a Bella—. No es que vayamos a hacer otra cosa, claro —Edward aclara, haciendo que Bella sonría.

—Cálmate, solo vamos a hablar, Edward, a menos que tengas en tu lista para antes de morir, cogerte a una lisiada —Bella levanta la ceja mientras Edward, como el absoluto inepto que es, sacude su cabeza—. Eso pensé —Bella toma un trago de su cerveza.

—No es que piense que eres una lisiada, es decir, ¡Dios qué mierda! Solo voy a callarme —dice Edward tallando su cara. Bella lo mira con gracia, sabe que se está burlando de él, le encanta hacer sentir incómoda a la gente cuando puede.

—No me molesta que me llamen así, me molesta que lo nieguen y me traten como si todo estuviera bien —Bella cambia su voz a un tono más serio.

Edward inmediatamente mira sus piernas, no sabe qué es lo que le sucede, pero es obvio que es algo permanente. Cree que si pregunta qué le sucedió, será de terrible mal gusto o bien, grosero. Ella ya se molestó antes por eso, no quiere arriesgar otra sacada de dedo. Lo que se le ocurre es preguntar cómo es que ella ha estado en el hospital todo este tiempo y él apenas la ha notado. Se pregunta si él le ha provocado lástima a Bella, porque ella definitivamente le provoca muchas cosas, menos lástima.

—Así que el hospital… —Empieza a decir él, pero ella lo interrumpe.

—¿Quieres ver algo sumamente _cool_?. —Edward la mira extrañado, mientras Bella empieza a sacar algo de su bota derecha.

—Mmmm, ¿sí? —dice él confundido, pero cuando mira la pistola en la mano de Bella, sabe que debió haber dicho que no.

—Oh, no pongas esa cara, no te voy a matar —Bella prepara el arma y quita el seguro, pero sin apuntar hacia Edward.

Edward, por su parte, siente que está a punto de morir. Ahí está una extraña frente a él con un arma, que si bien no le está apuntando, eso no lo hace menos intimidante.

—Hey... calma —dice Edward levantando las manos. Bella se ríe.

—Edward, no voy a hacerte daño, deja de actuar como una mujer histérica—Bella levanta su pantalón del lado izquierdo para revelar algo que a Edward le cuesta entender.

Es una prótesis, parece plástico con diferentes articulaciones color piel, se ve plástica, pero a su vez es tan poco lo que se muestra que no sabe si lo que está viendo es real. Antes de que Edward pueda preguntar, Bella toma su arma y apunta a su prótesis.

Hay un _bang_ que resuena en la diminuta casa rodante. Edward solo puede mirar el hoyo infringido que ha destrozado un pedazo de la prótesis, pero sin dejarla inservible. Es como si ella lo hubiera hecho antes, porque es obvio que sabía dónde apuntar sin dañar el objeto ortopédico.

—Deberías ver tu cara en este momento —Bella empieza a reírse hasta que su risa subsana poco a poco.

—Tienes una prótesis —dice Edward en shock.

—Tu capacidad de observación es impresionante. —Edward la mira todavía en shock.

—Solo una pierna —él dice entre afirmación y pregunta

—Sí, ¿qué tan bueno es Dios que me dejó la pierna derecha? Debe ser porque soy diestra y comí todas mis verduras de niña—dice Bella sarcásticamente, tocando con sus nudillos la prótesis agujerada.

—Ahora que sacamos el enorme elefante ortopédico del cuarto, podemos conocernos realmente. Mi nombre es Bella Swan, lisiada de tiempo completo, consultora de medio tiempo de la policía de Chicago, con ligero interés en autos deportivos y una obsesión que raya en lo juvenil, por la velocidad. Tú eres Edward, el desdichado del hospital al que he visto salir del cuarto 203 por tres años y que apenas ahora sabe que existo.

* * *

*al referirse a basura blanca o white trash en inglés, es a las personas de raza blanca que tiene poca educación o bien ignorantes (y en muchos casos extremadamente pobres).


	2. C2 La irrefutable verdad de una mentira

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**CORREGIDO POR ISA**

**CAPITULO 2**

**LA IRREFUTABLE VERDAD DE UNA MENTIRA**

Edward ha visto pocas cosas extrañas en su vida, nunca se ha jactado de haber vivido mucho o tener experiencias emocionantes; sin embargo, ahora que ve a Bella Swan con un arma en la mano, se pregunta si ella será el catalizador para que su vida deje de ser aburrida.

—Eres policía… —dice él, absorto en las revelaciones que ella acaba de hacer.

Por su parte, Bella —siendo la persona analítica que es— se le ocurre que esto bien puede ser un experimento social. Si analiza esto —cosa que hace—, ella puede detallar el nivel de interés que este hombre tiene sobre ella. Primero pregunta si es una pierna o dos las que tiene lastimada, o más bien, lo afirma —dos veces—. Segundo, afirma en estado catatónico si es policía y posteriormente le pregunta por qué demonios hizo eso con su prótesis.

—Me gusta estudiar reacciones, Edward —ella responde con una sonrisa—. Me dice mucho de las personas. —Edward sacude la cabeza un poco incrédulo.

—Te aseguro que mi reacción es de sorpresa —él contesta con voz baja.

Bella bien puede dar una conferencia sobre lo que Edward proyectó con toda su reacción, pero se limita a sonreír. Sabe que es inútil tratar de explicar el comportamiento humano a alguien que utiliza la violencia para ganarse la vida.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir sobre todo lo que acabo de decirte? —Edward se toma su cerveza en un trago y se queda pensativo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué me has estado observando todo este tiempo? —Edward tiene la esperanza, no, la necesidad de que Bella le diga que es porque está atraída por él; en vez de eso, Bella Swan aplasta sus esperanzas con una sola frase, y no será la primera vez que lo haga.

—Por el mismo motivo que observas un animal ser devorado por otro ser vivo más fuerte. Por la misma razón que ves documentales sobre la segunda guerra mundial. Por la misma razón que miras programas de _reality_. Por mórbida curiosidad, Edward; la mayor de las debilidades humanas.

—Pero fueron tres años. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió hablarme en todo ese tiempo?

—No, ¿para qué? Eres un objeto de estudio, el objeto de estudio no puede ser modificado por el observador, Schrödinger no estaría feliz con eso.

—¿Quién demonios es Schrödinger? —él pregunta retóricamente—. Además, no soy un objeto de estudio, soy una persona. No me gusta mucho que hayas estado viéndome como un animal en un zoológico.

Bella se para con ayuda de su bastón.

—Tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya. —Ahora que la ve, Edward nota algo en su semblante, una especie de tristeza o decaimiento que la hace ver con cuerpo encorvado y mirada tirana.

—No te vayas. Mira, solo deseo entender, es todo. —Bella se detiene y sonríe.

—Edward, no hay mucho que entender. Somos un par de extraños que no tienen nada en común más que un pasillo de hospital.

—¿Seguirás observándome cuando te vea en el hospital? —él pregunta ansioso, mientras ella cojea hacia la puerta. Bella voltea y frunce sus cejas.

—El experimento está corrupto, el objeto de estudio es parte del observador. Todo depende de ti, Edward.

Él solo entiende la última frase, es lo único que le da esperanzas.

—Entonces, hasta el martes —él dice con voz baja, aun así, ella lo escucha.

—Hasta el martes. —ella ya no voltea, simplemente baja poco a poco los tres escalones de la casa rodante.

* * *

Bella está en su Mustang hiperventilando, sus manos están frías y sudorosas; signos de un ataque de ansiedad.

—¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! —ella dice entre alientos, pegando su frente en el volante.

Ha estado así los últimos veinte minutos. Cuando salió de _su_ casa, condujo un par de cuadras hasta que no pudo con el temblor de su cuerpo.

Desea vomitar y esas nauseas no paran, no cuando se pone pensar en la implicación de sus acciones. Si tan solo hubiera evitado ir a confrontarlo en el bar, si tan solo hubiera evitado hablar con él en este mismo auto, si tan solo él no fuera endemoniadamente abrasador y si tan solo él no la hubiera mirado tan intensamente en el pasillo. Esas recriminaciones de nada sirven, no cuando sabe que no puede volver al cómodo anonimato. Ha esperado este momento por los últimos tres años, y aquí está, arrepintiéndose de haber hecho contacto. Sabe que no está bien, sabe que esto terminará mal.

Afortunadamente, su celular suena, forzándola a reaccionar. Sabe que es trabajo, porque son cerca de las doce de la madrugada.

"Calle Oxford entre 8 y 9" se lee en el mensaje de texto.

Respira profundamente y busca en sus bolsillos uno por uno hasta que encuentra lo deseado. Abre la bolsita con cocaína y saca de la guantera una tarjeta de descuentos del súper, la única tarjeta que tenía porque odiaba las tarjetas de crédito; cree que el único uso activo que le ha dado es el actual.

Toma una esquina de coca con la tarjeta y la inhala. Cuando el sabor amargo y el dolor en su fosa nasal es suficiente, para. Trata de recobrarse y enfocar su mente en cosas metódicas y analíticas que la hacen funcionar de maneras patéticas, hasta que está segura que es la Bella de antes.

Antes de llegar, puede ver varias patrullas frente a un terreno boscoso y el auto de Emmett en el costado de la acera, en forma transversal. Mientras camina, asimila la escena en la forma en que solo ella puede hacerlo, olvidando por completo su ataque de hace unos minutos. Frente al terreno, hay tres edificios de departamentos, una tintorería, una cámara de seguridad y dos automóviles estacionados —que no son de la policía o de Emmett—; en conclusión es una zona residencial típica.

Emmett está vestido en unos pantalones y sudadera deportiva color gris, con una gorra.

—Te he dicho que correr de noche no ayuda nada a tu metabolismo —dice Bella mientras se acerca a Emmett.

—Bueno, no pude dormir. ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor que hacer que mirar la televisión? —él pregunta retóricamente.

—Bien, infórmame —ella dice sacando sus guantes.

—Mujer en sus treinta, caucásica, con varias laceraciones en la frente y un disparo en el pecho. El tiempo estimado de la muerte es de tres horas. La descubrieron hace treinta minutos, gracias a una llamada anónima.

—No fue hecha de aquí, el teléfono público más cercano está a kilómetros de aquí; en la estación de autobuses que pasé hace momentos. Es probable que aunque no sea el asesino o asesina que habló, sí puede ser alguien que sabe quién la mató . —Bella camina un poco para ver mejor la escena del crimen. Emmett la sigue.

—¿Rogers sabe que estoy aquí? —Bella voltea a ver a Emmett.

—Sí, creo que no tarda en llegar. Me habló con voz ronca así que creo que estaba dormido. —Bella levanta una ceja.

—Emmett, has sido mi asistente por años y ¿solo se te ocurre llegar a esa conclusión? Eso lo hubiera adivinado cualquiera. Mira la hora, gente como Rogers duermen a sus horas, porque trabajan en la mañana. No quieras jugar en las ligas mayores, Em. —Emmett pone la cara que un niño pondría cuando le quitan su juguete.

—Ahora cárgame. —Emmett la toma en sus brazos y la lleva por el terreno boscoso frente a los departamentos. Él odia estas cosas, la descripción de su trabajo es totalmente diferente, en vez de eso, Bella lo hace hacer las cosas más humillantes.

—Bella, en serio, este trabajo es denigrante, a veces siento que soy tu puta —Emmett dice jadeante de estar cargando a Bella por terrenos irregulares, esquivando árboles y piedras.

—Em, no seas exagerado, ellas ganan más que tú —dice Bella cuando llegan al lugar donde están los policías.

—Lo más triste es que tienes razón —dice Emmett en voz baja al bajarla al piso terroso.

Bella camina un poco hasta que llega al cuerpo en descubierto de una mujer que está boca abajo y trae aún sus zapatos. Es rubia —pero no natural—, trae una minifalda blanca y una blusa sin mangas color rosa. Sus manos están sujetadas con un plástico blanco que usan los policías y su ropa interior está en sus rodillas.

—Es una prostituta. ¡Amo los casos con prostitutas! Siempre son los más interesantes —ella dice emocionada. Emmett frunce el ceño. "¿Cómo diablos llegué a este trabajo y con esta mujer?" se pregunta.

—No me dijiste que era violación —ella comenta, dándole la espalda a Emmett.

—Lo siento, realmente no la vi. McAdams me lo describió por teléfono. —Bella asiente y le da un golpe en la espalda a Emmett.

—Si no supiera bien mi trabajo, esto sería muy obvio. Un cliente que no le gustó el precio final, tuvo el mal gusto de dispararle en el pecho. El disparo dio con su diafragma, pero no en el corazón. La sangre indica que no hubo penetración valvular o en alguna arteria. Murió lentamente de sangrado interno, pero no podía moverse —Bella dice robóticamente.

—Pero hay un detalle: ese plástico significa premeditación. La premeditación es parte de un ritual conciso y ordenado que realiza el asesino, no necesariamente en serie, debo agregar. Estoy casi segura que no van a encontrar fluidos seminales en ella.

—Es un asesino en serie —afirma en voz grave Jacob Black, que está a espaldas de Bella.

—Técnicamente hablando, no. Para eso se necesitan al menos otros dos asesinatos con las mismas características. Eso lo sabes, Black —dice Bella quitándose los guantes.

—No quiero estar cazando a un jodido loco en vísperas navideñas, por algo te hablé.

—Pensé que había sido Rogers —dice Bella confundida.

—Bueno, Rogers te odia y te ama, pero no te hablaría para algo así, sabiendo que tu padre se enteraría. —Bella asiente.

—Mi padre lleva retirado años, deben de dejar de obstaculizar mi trabajo solo porque él crea que su hija lisiada no está capacitada para hacer el trabajo. —Bella camina un poco más rápido, enojada.

—Al menos dime si crees que necesite estar buscando por un asesino serial —pregunta Jacob. Bella voltea.

—¿Extraoficialmente? —Jacob asiente.

—Creo que no es la primera vez que lo hace, pero es la primera vez que deja a su víctima a la vista, lo cual me dice que desea ser atrapado. Están a punto de suceder una serie de asesinatos, así que yo estaría alerta... —antes de que Bella termine de dar su importante advertencia, Jacob la interrumpe.

—¿A qué te refieres con querer ser atrapados? —Bella suspira, odia explicar estas cosas.

—En la psicología del criminal es algo muy común y más en lo asesinos seriales que dejen huella cuando desean dejar de matar. Desean un desafío o bien tener cargo de conciencia. No lo puedo decir con certeza, pero te aseguro, Jacob, que lo volverá a hacer.

Jacob asiente.

—Te ves bien, Bella —dice Jacob con una sonrisa. Bella levanta la ceja.

—Lo sé, este bastón lo compré ayer, hace resaltar mis ojos. —Jacob rueda los ojos por el comentario sarcástico de Bella.

—Deja de hacer eso, es un cumplido. Al menos acéptalo. —Bella lo mira cansada.

—Jacob, los cumplidos son para la gente que le interesa lo que la gente piense. ¿Crees que es mi caso?

Jacob se queda callado, viéndola y luego sacude la cabeza.

—Me alegra verte, Bella. Saludos a tu padre. —Jacob se da la vuelta y regresa a la escena del crimen.

Bella no pierde mucho tiempo en hacer lo contrario, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de ahí.

—¿En serio crees que es un asesino serial? —pregunta Emmett. Bella se encoge de hombros.

—Pueden ser muchas cosas Em, pero la más probable es ésa.

Emmett la carga nuevamente hasta dejarla en el asfalto frente a su auto.

—Vaya, sería horrible tener otro asesino serial, pensé que ya nos habíamos librado, al menos desde "El Rojo", ese cabrón estoy seguro que está muerto, hace años que no ha atacado.

Mientras Bella prende un cigarrillo, se pone a pensar con la cantidad de locos que ha encontrado en su trabajo. Pedófilos, violadores, inclusive asesinos seriales, pero nadie como él. El único que se le ha escapado.

—¿Te veo mañana? —pregunta Em, haciendo que Bella se distraiga de sus recuerdos.

—Claro —ella dice distraída.

* * *

El día de Edward siempre empieza con un odio por la vida, una apatía por las cosas y una resignación por ser productivo. O bien, empieza a las 6 am cuando tiene que levantarse a entrenar, luego a las 9 am cuando es la hora que entra a su trabajo en la obra de construcción —cuando hay trabajo—, después a las 3 pm, espera la llamada ansioso de su amigo Garrett para ver si hay un trabajo de mudanza. Si lo hay, significa 50 dólares más y 5 horas de trabajos forzados, cargando cajas y escuchando órdenes de gente prepotente que lo miran como una basura. Por las noches, religiosamente va al gimnasio y entrena con Garrett. Si todo sale bien y tiene suerte, en vez de entrenar hay una pelea en la que puede ganar al menos 500 dólares si pierde, solo si pierde.

Es esa hora del día en que está saliendo exhausto de una mudanza, con ropas viejas y sudor que lo hace sentirse más sucio que como se sentía ayer; no por los químicos que expide su cuerpo, sino por la paga miserable que gana. Cuenta su sueldo y saca cuentas, no es suficiente; conclusión a la que siempre llega cuando tiene dinero en su poder.

—Hay pelea hoy, Masen —dice Garrett en voz baja, mientras Edward está sentado en la acera a dos cuadras de la casa en la que acaba de hacer la mudanza.

Garrett trae una cerveza en mano —ritual que hacen siempre después de una mudanza— y un celular en la otra.

—¿Cuánto? —pregunta Edward con voz desganada.

—Mil si pierdes, 250 si ganas. —Edward bufa.

Nadie dice eso al público, nadie sabe que perder siempre será más redituable que ganar, es la ley de la expectación, supone Edward. Deseas controlar el ganador, deseas controlar las masas y él no tiene, ni necesita, la dignidad necesaria para negarse al dinero fácil.

—Estoy harto de perder, he peleado años y siempre es lo mismo —él dice frustrado.

—Bueno, si quieres ganar debes arriesgarte, conozco a alguien… —Edward sacude su cabeza.

—No tengo el lujo de arriesgarme. Necesito el dinero seguro y perder es tan seguro como un trabajo. Tú sabes que no puedo arriesgarme —Edward voltea a ver a Garrett.

Sí, Edward ha ganado algunas veces en peleas sin importancia, en donde la diversión es ver cómo te matas por unos cientos de dólares. Pero el verdadero dinero está en recibir golpes como un costal y luego salir humillado por donde entró.

—Lo sé amigo, qué mierda. ¿Ya hablaste con la administración del hospital? Sé que ellos pueden reducir los costos… —Edward lo interrumpe.

—Lo hice, y me lo redujeron, pero es una mierda Garrett, no fueron ni 5.000 dólares, y ni siquiera quiero ver a cuánto asciende el costo final. Sin contar con costos de hospitalización. Solo la operación han sido cerca de $20.000; es lo que me piden al menos, lo otro lo puedo pagar en plazos.

—Ya sabes hermano, me gustaría ayudarte, pero con Kate embarazada... —Edward le da uno de esos golpes masculinos de cariño a Garrett en la espalda.

—No te preocupes, todos tenemos nuestros problemas.

Edward entrena como un animal en el gimnasio, o más bien calienta para su pelea dentro de una hora. Garrett sabe el enorme potencial que tiene su amigo y verlo como se desperdicia en peleas estúpidas, lo hace sentirse impotente; pero sabe que Masen no tiene opción. Hace tres años que toda su vida se fue a la mierda y no se atreve a decirle que se arriesgue a que lo vuelva a hacer. Es tan joven, tal solo 25 años y con la vida por delante. Siempre quiere decirle que deje todo, que sea feliz, que consiga a una buena mujer y se case, que deje las responsabilidades a quien realmente le corresponde; pero cuando lo ve llegar del hospital los martes y jueves, sabe que no puede hacerlo. Es la culpa que lo carcome, lo que lo traga por completo y lo deja en una cáscara de hombre.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunta Garrett acercándose a Edward, que ahora está vendando sus nudillos. Edward asiente y se levanta con esa mirada que indica que ya no es un hombre convencional, sino un objeto de entretenimiento masivo y una bestia enjaulada, todo en un mismo cuerpo.

Edward se prepara mirando a su contrincante, un rubio enorme con músculos impresionantes, pero Edward es rápido. Sabe que si quisiera, si desea, podría derrumbar a esa masa de esteroides y salir victorioso. En vez de eso recibe golpes, pretende defenderse y escupe sangre para demostrar al público que está enojado. Por dentro, solo desea partirle la cara al hombre frente a él, que lanza golpes lentos, como los de un _troll_ y grita cuando Edward escapa bajo sus narices. Al final, el _troll_ gigante lo derrumba con un golpe que deja a Edward en el piso y, por show, permanece ahí en estado inconsciente.

Esa noche de lunes, al manejar a su casa —o lo que quiera que sea en donde vive—, lo único que lo mantiene con los ojos despiertos no es el terror de verla a ella en la cama, sin vida, con labios secos que una vez besó y con cabellos rojizos que una vez amó. En vez de eso, solo desea ver cabello café y la mirada que lo hace sentir como si la esperanza viniera en cuerpos diminutos y temperamento desconcertante.

* * *

Para Bella la vida podría ser diferente que la de Edward, en apariencia. En detalle, es una mezcla de malas decisiones, mala suerte y malos recuerdos; justo como la de él. La peor de sus decisiones comenzó hace años, tres para ser exactos, cuando decidió seguirlo a su casa y observarlo a distancia, en total anonimato. La peor de su suerte, fue cuando se dio cuenta que él existía y el mal recuerdo de cómo comenzó todo, la hacen estar aquí, frente a su casa, observando, siempre observando y volviendo al ciclo de las malas decisiones que parece que nunca dejará de tomar respecto a él.

Bella cierra sus ojos cuando ve que él apaga la luz y prende su auto que está estacionado en la parte más oscura de la cuadra. Recuerda lo que le dijo hace unos días; que era un objeto de estudio, algo sin importancia, una curiosidad morbosa. Qué mentira más absurda. La verdad es que Edward Masen, que si bien nació como una curiosidad, hoy es la obsesión que la mantiene al borde del precipicio, esa constante que ha estado con ella por años y amenaza con nunca dejarla. Grita en frustración, en impotencia. No puede alejarse de él, lo ha intentado y no puede; porque el amor destruye el libre albedrío.

* * *

**NOTAS ILUSTRATIVAS QUE PUEDES LEER O NO, PERO SI LEES SERÁS MÁS CULTA (O) QUE AYER: **

Schrödinger era un físico que propuso varias teorías complejas sobre la mecánica cuántica, pero la más famosa de él, es la popularmente conocida como "el gato de Schrödinger" en el que (y si lo reduzco a la versión coloquial) es algo así:

Un gato, junto con un matraz que contiene un veneno y una fuente radiactiva, se coloca en una caja sellada. Si un contador Geiger detecta la radiación, el frasco se rompe, liberando el veneno que mata al gato. La interpretación de la mecánica cuántica de la Escuela de Copenhague, implica que después de un tiempo, el gato está al mismo tiempo vivo y muerto. Es decir que no se sabrá hasta que el observador abra la puerta y vea el resultado, mientras, cualquiera de las dos posibilidades son realidades que suceden al mismo tiempo.

**LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SON DOMINGO, MIÉRCOLES Y VIERNES, HORARIO DEL PACÍFICO.**


	3. C3 Estas ruinas son piedras vacías

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**CORREGIDO POR ISA**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**I'm no good -Amy Winehouse**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**ESTAS RUINAS SON PIEDRAS VACÍAS**

Tanya nunca ha sido de esas mujeres fanáticas de la moda, pero siempre procuraba vestirse bien y verse bonita; sobre todo cuando era un evento especial. Edward recuerda esa vez cuando salieron a cenar. Ella traía un vestido verde esmeralda que combinaba perfectamente con su rojizo cabello, sus ojos azules eran más verdosos y su piel blanca resaltaba como un halo de luz. También fue la vez que le pidió matrimonio y ella aceptó deseosa; hace ya casi cuatro años. Si Tanya se viera en este momento, pálida, con una bata de hospital y con tubos conectados a cada parte de su cuerpo, está seguro que se sentiría igual que él: totalmente miserable y depresivo.

Toca su cara y suspira al ver el anillo de compromiso que aún trae puesto.

—¿Sería un desgraciado si lo uso para empeñarlo y pagar la cuenta de hospital? —pregunta Edward retóricamente a su prometida en estado vegetal—. Sé que no vale mucho, pero al menos me costó cuatro peleas, cuando me iba bien. Cuando podía darme el lujo de elegirlas.

Edward besa la frente de Tanya y toca su cabello.

—Lamento ser un bastardo y lamento haberte dejado así, pero tú la tienes más fácil, Ta. Al menos estás ahí tirada, sin expectativas de nada, sin la presión de no tener cómo sobrevivir y vivir al día. ¿Recuerdas cómo te dije que compraría una casa? Me dijiste que querías algo en las afueras de la ciudad, para educar a nuestros hijos ahí. Sé que te lo he dicho antes, pero hoy vivo en una pocilga que rento, ni siquiera es mía y te reirías del auto que tengo. Nunca fuiste particularmente pretenciosa con esas cosas materiales, pero sé que te gustaba vivir bien, pude haberte dado esa vida. Ahora míranos, somos patéticos.

Edward pone su cara sobre la sábana estéril que cubre a Tanya.

—Por favor muere, hazlo por mí. Sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero no sé qué más hacer. Un día me lastimaré o llegaré a viejo y no podré pelear. ¿Qué va a pasar entonces? ¿Cómo voy a dejarte morir así como así?

Edward se limpia sus lágrimas y mira al techo. Es en vano, lo ha pedido por al menos un año y es inútil. Si tan solo no tuviera los escrúpulos para dejarla morir, dejar de pagar, que la desconectaran simplemente; pero no puede, porque eso implicaría que es un asesino.

No sabe qué es más cruel: dejarla así para su beneficio moral o él vivir esta miseria para resarcir sus culpas. Las dos cosas son tan malas que ni siquiera quiere pensar en una comparación. Después de todo, la moral del ser humano se basa en la capacidad de negar la razón y asignar la culpa en la misma proporción que se aceptan las dichas.

Cuando está repuesto, besa la frente de Tanya y sale del cuarto 203. Normalmente se sentaría en el pasillo y contemplaría "lo mierda que es la vida" como _ella_ dijo. En vez de eso, la busca. No estaba ahí hace una hora, cuando entró a ver a Tanya, y no está ahí ahora. Son las 6:25 pm y es martes, se le hace raro que no esté, pero decide esperar; lo cual hace por cerca de una hora. Enfermeras y doctores pasan, inclusive pacientes que caminan lentamente sosteniéndose de su monitor de intravenosa; pero ella nunca pasa. Cuando está cansado de esperar, ve al rubio de la otra vez, pasar frente a él, anotando algo en un portapapeles.

—¡Hey! —grita Edward, levantándose y tratando de alcanzar al rubio.

Jasper voltea y ve a un hombre joven que cree haber visto antes, pero no está seguro.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? —pregunta amablemente Jasper.

Edward recobra el aliento y sonríe.

—Soy Edward. —Jasper levanta la ceja.

—Mucho gusto, Edward… —dice Jasper extrañado, alargando la última _d._

—Oh, perdón, soy amigo de Bella. —Edward extiende su mano y Jasper la toma dudoso.

—Amigo de Bella... —dice dudoso Jasper

Jasper levanta la ceja para que Edward continúe, pero este último se ve pensativo y dudoso, con cabeza agachada y apretando sus puños. Luego voltea con la misma sonrisa que recibió a Jasper desde un principio.

—Ella tenía terapia hoy, ¿cierto? —pregunta Edward esperanzado. Jasper se cruza de brazos.

—Llamó para cancelar, lo cual es bastante raro, ella nunca llama para cancelar, simplemente no viene.

Jasper ve a Edward obviamente decepcionado y suspira.

—Si es tu amiga, como dices, sabes que ella hace este tipo de cosas… —Edward lo interrumpe.

—No sé si soy su amigo realmente, pero pensé que la vería hoy. —Jasper cree entender de qué se trata esto, así que decide advertir a Edward. El chico se ve interesado y Jasper ha visto esto más veces de las que puede contar con una mano.

—Mira… ¿Edward, cierto? Bella no es muy convencional que digamos. No quiero meterme en su vida ni darte consejos ni mucho menos, Dios sabe que soy el peor para decir algo al respecto… —Jasper habla rápidamente, luego se queda muy serio y mira directamente a Edward—… pero Bella Swan es sinónimo de problemas. Parece encantadora con sus sarcasmos y hasta interesante con el tipo de trabajo que hace, pero ella es un hoyo negro, amigo. Búscate una chica sin problemas, que sepa lo que quiere… —Edward lo detiene.

—Solo quería saber cuándo la puedo ver, es todo. Por favor, ahórrate tu consejo —Edward dice un poco molesto.

Jasper se empieza a reír.

—Bueno, es tu vida, tienes razón, no debo decir nada. La vida es muy extraña, igual ella deja de ser una piedra contigo, cosas más raras han pasado.

—¿Piedra? —pregunta Edward confundido.

—Un muro de piedra; sabrás de qué hablo, _cuando y sí_, puedes hablar con Bella más de quince minutos. —Edward frunce el ceño; la última vez no hablaron ni quince minutos.

—Por tu cara veo que eso no ha pasado. Déjame decirte algo, y no es consejo, es una advertencia o promesa o como quieras. Bella no habla de ella nunca, jamás. Hace estas analogías que no entiendo la mitad de las veces o dice cosas superficiales acerca de cómo odia a la vida o se queja de cosas triviales, pero nada sobre ella, nada que indique quién es, qué le gusta, cómo ve la vida, nada; luego se va sin decir por qué, ése es su M.O. —Edward cruza los brazos—. Su _Modus Operandi _—dice Jasper, con esa voz grave que utiliza para impresionar con las dos únicas palabras que sabe en latín.

—Sé lo que significa, pero cómo te digo, solo quiero saber… —El celular de Jasper suena y levanta su dedo para detener a Edward.

—Em, dile que tengo otros pacientes, no voy a ir a su maldita casa como si fuera una puta… Oh, ese chiste ya se lo dijiste, bueno, parece que en su otra vida fue proxeneta. —Jasper cierra los ojos y se toca el puente de la nariz.

—No puedo hoy, pero sí el jueves. Dile que voy a cobrarle extra—Jasper cierra molesto su celular y luego mira a Edward. —No la esperes el jueves tampoco… —Jasper se da la vuelta y camina molesto, pero Edward lo sigue.

— Era Bella ¿cierto? Tengo que verla. —Edward va detrás de Jasper caminando rápidamente, al ritmo que tienen solo los terapeutas que llegan tarde a una cita.

—Tal vez la próxima semana, o bien marca a su teléfono y haz una cita —dice Jasper sarcásticamente. Al no recibir respuesta, Jasper voltea y con una sonrisa apunta un dedo a Edward

—Maldito infeliz, no tienes ni su teléfono —luego empieza a reírse—. Amigo, estás jodido, no te dio ni el teléfono—Jasper se sigue riendo.

—Escuché que vas a ir a su casa. No te pido que me des su número, no quiero verme como un loco acosador, solo dile que la voy a esperar en el pasillo cuando decida tener el valor de enfrentarme. —Jasper deja de reírse, impresionado de la voz decisiva de Edward, el cual no decide esperar respuesta de Jasper, simplemente se da la vuelta y se va.

* * *

—¿Cómo puedes tener tres accidentes con tu arma en el último año y todos en la prótesis? —Jasper grita al ver a Bella sosteniendo en forma victoriosa su prótesis agujerada.

—Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de accidentes con armas de fuego. Además, nunca debieron de permitirme tener mi propia arma. Soy débil Jasper, no puedo evitar disparar una cuando he bebido y recobro mi odio por la vida —ella dice en mofa. Jasper entrecierra los ojos.

—A veces pienso que el único pretexto que te queda es no tener media pierna, porque sinceramente, el resto de tus excusas son terribles. Deja de culpar el alcohol—Jasper saca su equipo y lo pone sobre la cama de Bella.

—Pero el alcohol es como una gran lupa, no puedes dejar de verte con horribles detalles. —Jasper voltea y la ve seria, Bella nunca es seria.

—Ya sé por qué querías que te atendiera aquí, sabes que si me hubieras dicho lo de la prótesis no hubiera venido. Puedo atenderte en el hospital, solo debes usar la silla de ruedas… —Bella lo interrumpe.

—Sabes que no voy a usar esa cosa, es políticamente incorrecto usar chaqueta de cuero y botas de motociclista cuando vas en una silla de ruedas.

Jasper la ignora y toma su pierna —la que no está amputada— y la masajea.

—Al menos fue tu prótesis de plástico, ¿tienes tu otra prótesis? La de fibra de vidrio —pregunta Jasper.

—Sí, está en el closet. —Jasper se levanta y va al closet de Bella, sacando la prótesis blanca y negra.

—Creo que es hora de que la uses, la de plástico no te da buen sostén y te deja amoratada la rodilla.

Jasper se va a la otra pierna — la amputada—, y toca con sus yemas los moretones que deja la otra prótesis.

—A ésta no le puedo disparar —dice Bella con una sonrisa.

—Por eso mismo te lo digo. Además, cuando lleves tiempo usándola y en forma _constante_, dejarás de usar bastón. —Bella exhala.

—Me gusta usar bastón, cuando lo traigo no hay duda de que soy una inválida permanente. La gente no se pregunta si es solo un golpe o una lastimadura temporal, saben a qué atenerse. Me gusta ver en sus ojos como llega ese entendimiento en sus cerebros.

—Vamos, no seas dramática conmigo, no me trago nada. De todos modos, no hay mucho que puedas hacer. La gente es estúpida Bella, por lo tanto hace cosas estúpidas cuando no están preparados para algo nuevo. —Bella bufa.

—En fin, si uso la de fibra de vidrio, no voy a dejar el bastón. —Jasper se encoge de hombros como diciendo "haz lo que quieras, me da igual".

La terapia es dolorosa, ardua y aburrida, pero Bella —al estar en su casa— no puede escaparse de ella.

Cuando Jasper está vendando su pierna amputada, la mira extrañamente.

—El martes un hombre se me acercó, espera, deja me acuerdo su nombre… Edmun, Andrew, Ethan…

—Edward —dice Bella en voz baja y con su pulso acelerado.

—¡Sí! Preguntó por ti —Jasper dice, pero no elabora más.

—¿Y? —ella pregunta con labios secos.

—¿Y? ¿Por qué preguntas "y"? ¡Nunca preguntas "y"!

—Maldita sea, Jasper. ¿Dijo algo sí o no? —Jasper se ve sorprendido y luego sonríe.

—De hecho sí. Traté de advertirle que no eras una chica convencional… —Bella agarra el cuello de Jasper y lo acerca hacia ella.

—Dime. Qué. Le. Dijiste. —Para ser una diminuta mujer, Bella Swan tiene mucha fuerza, al menos eso es lo que piensa Jasper.

—Solo que eres una piedra, es mejor que lo vaya sabiendo. Hubieras visto la cara de decepción… —Bella suelta a Jasper y se queda quieta, con mirada perdida.

— ¿Quieres saber qué dijo o no? —él pregunta, y Bella solo se encoge de hombros en respuesta.

—No recuerdo las palabras exactas de toda la conversación, pero recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijo al final: "Dile que la voy a esperar en el pasillo hasta que tenga el valor de enfrentarme". —Bella levanta su mirada, y Jasper puede notar la sorpresa en la cara de Bella. —Así que ahí tienes, otro incauto más para que pisotees su corazón, como lo hiciste con Em y Jacob —Jasper dice molesto.

—Em no fue así y lo sabes. No trabajaríamos juntos si hubiera pisoteado su corazón como dices. Y Jacob ahora está felizmente casado con una tipa de tetas grandes, le hice un favor en realidad, yo no tengo tetas grandes… —Jasper bufa en frustración

—Deja de hablar estupideces, Jacob me importa un carajo. Lo digo por Emmett, _mi hermano_, el cual tiene demasiado buen corazón, pero no por eso sufrió menos.

—Nunca le di alas, él sabe la clase de persona que soy. No es mi culpa que haya sido tan estúpido de fijarse en la inválida con problemas de personalidad —Bella dice tirándose en la cama, cansada de esta conversación. Debería estar viendo los expedientes de las víctimas, en vez de discutir relaciones interpersonales destinadas al fracaso, como siempre es su caso.

—Y drogadicción, no te olvides de eso —Jasper le apunta con el dedo.

—Bueno, contando que estaba moribunda en una cama de hospital, sin una pierna y sin trabajo, creo que estuve en todo mi derecho de meter mi nariz en una montaña de cocaína y morir feliz —Bella no habla molesta, es indiferente en su voz, como si no le causara pesar las vidas que destruyó en esa época.

—Lo que hiciste fue cobarde y egoísta. Bella, Em estuvo contigo en los peores momentos y aun así lo trataste como una mierda. Luego vas y le propones que trabaje contigo, como si no fuera la gran cosa. —Bella lo mira desafiante.

—Es adulto, Jasper. Será tu hermano, pero él toma sus propias decisiones. Yo no lo obligué a nada.

—La única razón por la que soy tu terapeuta es porque él me lo pidió, ¿sí lo sabes, no? —Bella encoge sus hombros.

—Solo sé que esta conversación es una pérdida de mi tiempo.

Jasper guarda sus cosas molesto y sale azotando la puerta.

Horas después, mientras Bella está viendo fotos de víctimas, empieza a escuchar la voz de Jasper como un estúpido recordatorio que le dice "eres una piedra". Ella no lo niega, probablemente sea lo único que la defina, pero no por eso le gusta serlo. No tiene opción en ser así, y menos cuando se trata de Edward Masen.

Sabe que no puede seguir evitándolo, no indefinidamente al menos. Ella se metió en este lío, y ahora tiene que ir con él y mostrarle que ella no vale la pena como para que él se interese en alguien como ella, o la espere pacientemente sentado en ese duro y frío suelo de hospital. Es mejor así, es mejor que él la odie desde ahora y no después, cuando sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

**NOTAS: **

No, la edad de Bella aún no será revelada, no que sea un GRAN secreto, o algo especial, solo sigan leyendo.  
La amputación de Bella es en la base de la rodilla de la pierna izquierda.

Muchas gracias a los que leen y comentan :)

Saludos, Eve


	4. C4 Corazón famélico

******TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**CORREGIDO POR ISA**

**Canción de este capítulo:**

**The look-Metronomy**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**CORAZÓN FAMÉLICO**

Los días de lluvia no eran particularmente depresivos para Bella, o tan siquiera tristes; éstos personificaban el estado constante de su humor, algo gris y tempestuoso. Toma su quinto cigarro del día y lo inhala hasta que siente que el humo sube por su nariz. El hospital Saint Mary está frente a ella, se mira altivo, estoico y a la vez ajeno. Si fuera por ella, cambiaría de hospital ahora mismo, pero sabe que no puede.

Camina sosteniéndose de su bastón y probando por tercera vez su prótesis de fibra de vidrio. Jasper tenía razón, da mejor soporte y balance, en realidad no tiene necesidad de bastón. Mientras piensa eso, sin pensarlo, su paso es más rápido, casi como el de un bípedo con extremidades naturales y completas.

Son cerca de las 6 pm cuando llega al pasillo, y ahí está él, sentado en el piso, cabizbajo. Parece como si estuviera durmiendo, pero Bella sabe que está esperando como un buen soldado de la desdicha.

Al escuchar el golpe suave del bastón y los pasos irregulares, Edward levanta la cabeza y, sin querer, da un suspiro de alivio. Han pasado dos semanas de esperas estériles y decepciones nocturnas; sinceramente pensó que ella lo haría esperar más tiempo. Ella no lo mira o baja su velocidad cuando pasa a centímetros de él. La ve sentarse en su banca, la que está en el fondo del pasillo, cerca de la puerta que dice "TERAPIA".

Sabe que no sería fácil su intento por acercarse, así que no se sorprende cuando ella lo ignora. En vez de eso, voltea a verla intensamente, justo como ella lo hizo por tres años. Los papeles se invierten y ahora ella ignora a su observador, la diferencia es que ella está consciente de ser observada, pero trata de no pensar en ello. Cuando pasen días, semanas o meses de ignorarlo, él se irá, dejará de insistir y volverá a la rutina de hacer como si ella no existiera.

Edward la mira, no para demostrarle algo, como el hecho de que él también puede ser observador; la mira porque no puede dejar de hacerlo aunque quiera. Ella es algo que él ha estado pensando todo este tiempo y tenerla aquí, tan cerca, es la única cercanía que posee. Se pregunta si ella lo miraba así por estos tres años, con esa añoranza de ser descubierto un día y cruzar miradas. Se siente un idiota por haber estado tan inmerso en sus problemas, que nunca la notó. Hay algo que Bella Swan tiene y él quiere, ese algo es intangible e indescriptible, es algo que lo hace sentir como si no tuviera cadenas que lo jalan. Esa libertad llena sus pulmones como humo tóxico y lo dejan absorto cuando la mira tocar su cabello y tallar sus manos ansiosamente en sus jeans.

Puede pararse e ir a hablar con ella, pero algo le dice que Bella Swan habla cuando desea hablar y calla el resto del tiempo. Al verla meterse a terapia justo a las 7 pm, él se levanta y se va. Cuando llega a su auto, sabe que no será la primera vez que este ritual se repita, porque penetrar el espectro que envuelve a Bella es algo delicado, meticuloso y requiere de paciencia, cosa que él tiene.

El miércoles, mientras entrena en el gimnasio, tira sus golpes en forma precisa y firme, como si sus puños fueran buriles de acero que forjan el aire. El sudor recorre su espalda y sus piernas en posición de _Y_ invertida le dan sostén suficiente para que su torso se tense y se tuerza en cada golpe. No imagina nada mientras cierra sus ojos y practica sus movimientos; es como un símil de piel humana que existe a base de voluntad renuente y penitencia.

—Son las 12, Edward, tenemos que cerrar —Garrett dice sentándose frente a él, vistiendo unos calzoncillos negros y una toalla sobre sus hombros.

Edward se detiene haciendo que su cuerpo vibre levemente, como un cable lleno de electricidad moribunda que acaba de ser desconectado.

—Los chicos quieren ir a "Jack's" a tomar unas cervezas. —Edward toma la cuerda y empieza a dar saltos, indicativo que es el fin de su rutina.

Garrett espera que Edward termine sus 100 repeticiones. Ha entendido hace mucho que Masen es de pocas palabras y que si desea ir a algún lado no dice realmente su responsiva, se limita a no negar y hacer lo que le da la gana.

Cerca de la una de la madrugada, Edward se ha duchado y viste su uniforme urbano: unos jeans, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de piel sintética negra. Garrett lo espera en el estacionamiento, montado en su camioneta familiar —que Kate le hizo comprar hace dos meses— con las llaves del gimnasio en mano.

—Le diste duro al costal hoy... ¿Algo en particular con lo que te estés desquitando? —pregunta Garrett mientras cierra la puerta doble del gimnasio.

—Nada particular, solo tenía mucha energía acumulada. —Garrett se ríe y camina hacia Edward, que está recargado en su propio Taurus, con mirada perdida.

—Necesitas coño, ya sabes lo que dicen: "el costal quiere coño, dale coño al costal". —Refiriéndose al costal de box que Edward hace minutos estaba acribillando.

Edward se encoge de hombros y no contesta nada; hace un mes que no se acuesta con nadie. Desea hacerlo, sabe que físicamente todo su cuerpo se lo pide como aire, pero no se atreve; siempre termina con ese sentimiento de culpa que lo arrastra como rata por las mañanas, huyendo de algún cuerpo femenino o bien cuando van a su casa y amablemente las despacha.

Cuando llegan a Jack's, la gente —a pesar de que es miércoles— se ha atiborrado en los rincones, bebiendo y platicando como si todo estuviera bien en sus vidas. Edward se sienta y pretende pedir una cerveza local, pero maldice cuando ve a Alice detrás de la barra. Cierra los ojos y luego los abre, buscando a Garrett con desesperación. Antes de que pasen 5 segundos, Alice se pone frente a él con una enorme sonrisa.

—Edward, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí. ¿Viste mi nuevo look? —pregunta coquetamente Alice, que ahora porta cabello corto, con mechas rosas en su flequillo sobre su cabello color negro.

—Ahora sí —comenta Edward volteando a todos lados, tratando de ignorarla.

—Y me hice un nuevo piercing aquí, mira. —Alice levanta su blusa negra traslúcida y muestra su ombligo perforado.

Edward voltea por un segundo y luego la mira directamente.

—Creo que ahora todo el bar lo sabe, Alice. Dame una Budlight, ¿quieres? —Alice se ve un poco decepcionada por la indiferencia de Edward, así que se da la vuelta para ir por la bebida.

Edward odia venir aquí y encontrarse en la barra a Alice, ella hace este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo. Generalmente Alice flirtea con medio bar, pero con él es mucho más obvia. Siente que es porque aún no se lo ha cogido, y nunca lo hará, piensa Edward. Ella tiene el poder de enervarlo con sus pláticas sobre música indie y quejas sobre el medio ambiente. Detesta que sea tan malditamente obvia con él, sin contar con que medio bar se ha acostado con ella.

Alice llega con la bebida y Edward la toma justo cuando ella empieza a hablarle.

—Este bar es cada vez peor. Le he dicho a Jack que ponga algo más nuevo, pero termina con canciones de los 80's todo el tiempo. —Alice se recarga en su mentón viendo soñadoramente a Edward, que se levanta y saca un billete de 10 dólares de su cartera.

—Gracias Alice —dice Edward.

Antes de que ella conteste, él se da la vuelta y busca a Garrett, el cual se encuentra entre varios hombres; todos entrenan en el gimnasio y Edward conoce a cada uno de ellos. Cuando Edward llega al círculo de gente, donde hay varias mujeres riendo como colegialas en celo, se acerca a Garrett.

—¿Alice en la barra? —pregunta Garrett con tono burlón. Edward lo voltea a ver enojado.

—Pensé que no trabajaba más que los fines de semana. A veces pienso que sabe cuando vengo para acosarme. —Garrett se ríe y golpea a Edward en la espalda en camaradería.

—Solo cógetela y verás como se olvida de ti. —Edward le da escalofríos.

—¿Bromeas? No quiero que mi verga quede toda radioactiva —dice Edward seriamente.

—Para eso están los condones hombre, ponte doble, haz que te la chupe. Las posibilidades son infinitas —Garrett dice riéndose.

—No, gracias. Aparte, no estoy de humor. —Edward toma de su cerveza mientras Garrett lo mira como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—¿Humor? Tú no necesitas estar de humor, Masen, solo tu verga. Tienes 25 años, ni siquiera necesitas estar despierto para que se te pare. Ve allá, cógetela en el baño y termina con esta danza erótica de evasión que me vuelve loco. Esa mujer quiere tener tu verga en su coño, es A+B= sexo.

—Si tanto te interesa, ¿por qué no vas tú? —dice Edward exasperado.

—Ya lo hice, antes de casarme con Kate. —Edward lo voltea a ver sorprendido hasta que los dos se empiezan a reír.

—Claro, ¿por qué no me sorprende? —dice Edward con un poco de mejor humor.

—Me pregunto si Jack sabe lo puta que es su sobrina —comenta Garrett.

—Creo que lo sabe, solo que prefiere negarlo públicamente —dice Edward.

—¿Supiste lo de John Freman? —pregunta Garrett en tono bajo. Edward sacude su cabeza.

John es el mejor peleador estilo libre de Chicago, ganando cerca de $100 000 por pelea, es casi una celebridad en el submundo de la violencia por gusto, a la que pertenece Edward.

—Cayó muerto. —Es todo lo que dice Garrett. No es que su mensaje sea críptico, es solo que no había más que decir; ésa es la consecuencia de todo peleador. Edward traga saliva y se queda pensativo.

—¿Quién lo derrotó? —pregunta Edward después de unos segundos.

—Mayfield —dice Garrett, viéndolo directamente, con toda la seriedad del mundo.

Marcus Mayfield es ese tipo de peleadores que salen de la nada, con tonificación perfecta, alto, afroamericano y de 85 kg de pura masa muscular magra de 2% de grasa, que imponen en cuanto los miras. Edward lo ha visto pelear y sabe que es extremadamente bueno.

—¿De cuánto fue la bolsa? —Refiriéndose al premio libre de pagos extras que se les da a un peleador, también conocido como "dinero libre de paja".

—300 mil. —Edward abre los ojos ligeramente y chifla por la monstruosa cantidad.

—Mierda, con eso sería libre de todo, podría pagar la hospitalización de Ta por años. —Garrett suspira; no sabe si decirle o no, pero al final toma valor y voltea a ver a Edward.

—Conozco a alguien. Si quieres puedo meterte en una pelea, tal vez no sean 300 grandes, pero sí 50. Con seis de esas puedes conseguir tus 300. —Edward voltea lentamente.

—¿Ganar o perder? —pregunta Edward titubeante.

—Ganar. —Edward se muerde el labio y masajea sus puños adoloridos, algo que hace cuando piensa en pelear.

—No puedo... —Garrett lo interrumpe.

—No me digas ahora, piénsalo, eso es hasta año nuevo, todavía faltan tres semanas. —Edward asiente.

* * *

Bella no sabe si odiar los martes y jueves o esperarlos con ansias. Él se sienta ahí, viéndola como si fuera una estatua, mientras ella agita su pierna nerviosamente. Desea voltear y gritarle que pare de mirarla así, con esa atención devastadora que ella no soporta. Por las noches, solo puede pensar en esa hora silenciosa que comparten como extraños, como gente que se ha conocido por tres años y hasta ahora tocan la niebla que los separó. Pero en el tiempo intermedio, cuando entra al hospital y antes de dar vuelta para llegar al pasillo, ella se siente indecisa. A veces tiene esa debilidad que la invade, de ir y sentarse a un lado de él, consolarlo por la espera eterna. A veces quiere darse la vuelta y nunca volver a regresar.

Esta vez, mientras da la vuelta al pasillo después de una semana —o bien un martes y un jueves de indiferencia por parte de ella—, piensa que él le hablará. Desea que él lo haga, que sea él que inicie todo, así no tendría que sentirse culpable por meterse en su vida de forma subrepticia.

Como siempre, lo ve sentado y, mientras ella pasa frente a él, siente como él sigue cada movimiento suyo. Escucha el rozar de su chaqueta negra y el contacto de sus jeans con el piso mientras se acomoda para seguirla con la mirada, como si ella fuera una medusa y él el guerrero que quiere morir hecho piedra.

Se sienta en la banca y esta vez, a diferencia de las otras, él se levanta y camina hacia ella. Ella voltea, con el corazón acelerado, y lo observa moverse como una pantera, en negro y con movimientos ágiles. Cuando se sienta a un lado de ella, casi puede sentirse completa nuevamente. Cierra los ojos y siente el calor corporal que él emite. Puede oler su colonia y escuchar su respiración. Él se queda quieto, sin voltearla a ver, solo sentado a un lado de ella en compañía silenciosa sin decir ni una sola palabra. Bella siente como si él estuviera tratando de no forzarla, quiere reírse de la noción, de la estúpida idea de que ella sea el animal salvaje con el que se tiene que tener cuidado, mientras él es el cazador furtivo de una especie en extinción.

—Esto es ridículo —dice ella volteándolo a ver, pero Edward no reacciona a su frustrada oración—. Edward, esto es ridículo. Deja de comportarte como una estatua o un mimo sin maquillaje. —Edward voltea lentamente y levanta la ceja.

—Hola Bella. —él dice seriamente, ella solo bufa en frustración.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo este comportamiento? No va a funcionar, no soy de esas mujeres que desea la insistencia masculina. Solo te di un aventón y tuve la mala idea de meterme a tu remedo de casa y entablar una conversación trivial. Deja de esperarme o deja de tratar de acercarte —ella dice indiferente.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —pregunta él viéndola directamente. Bella titubea un segundo antes de contestar.

—Sí. —Pero Edward sonríe en vez de molestarse.

—¿Segura? Porque haberme visto por tres años sin tan siquiera hablarme una vez, hace que al menos me debas la cortesía de ser honesta. —Bella sacude la cabeza y se levanta sin utilizar su bastón.

—Quédate tú, yo me voy —ella dice dando un paso.

—Solo te pido que seamos amigos —él dice con voz fuerte mientras ella le da la espalda. Bella se da la vuelta lentamente.

—Yo no tengo amigos.

—No me importa.

—No sé cómo tener amigos.

—No me importa —él dice convencido.

—Soy pésima amiga.

—No me importa.

—Voy a decepcionarte, voy a avergonzarte y probablemente después haré que me niegues. —Edward sonríe.

—No me importa.

—Eres un hombre muy estúpido que seguro ama la decepción —ella dice caminando hasta la banca y sentándose a un lado de él.

—Nunca me presenté correctamente. Mi nombre es Edward Masen, pianista frustrado, peleador callejero, con una prometida en estado vegetal que he visitado por tres años y en bancarrota por dicha hospitalización. Tú eres Bella Swan, la chica que estúpidamente no noté por estos tres años —dice Edward extendiendo su mano.

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, DE TODO CORAZÓN.

SALUDOS, EVE


	5. C5 Filosofía mordaz

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**CORREGIDO POR ISA**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**The Celestials-Smashing Pumpkins**

**Sour Girl-Stone Temple Pilots**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**LA FILOSOFÍA MORDAZ**

Los errores se pagan, no de la manera vulgar que te hacen pensar los comerciales, programas de televisión o películas Hollywoodenses. Pagar un error requiere de cierto esfuerzo del destino, una malla que se entreteje y te va jalando hasta que no puedes salir. Si la suerte está de tu lado, tu error es saldado rápidamente, si no, —como es el caso de la mayoría— te tomará toda una vida.

Pero el error o la falla que tuviste, muchas veces, te lleva a los mejores momentos de tu vida, a aprender lo que nunca pensarías; te fuerzan a verte como eres y cuestionarte sobre posturas que jamás hubieras pensado.

"_¿Estaría aquí si no fuera porque volteé en el segundo incorrecto?"_ Es lo único que se puede preguntar Edward cuando Bella está riéndose sobre su introducción.

—Deja de robar mis líneas, necesitas una pierna menos para sonar _cool. _—Bueno, es una risa sardónica, pero es una risa al fin y al cabo—. Entonces, ¿eres la musa de Almodóvar? —ella pregunta con cierta burla. Edward no sabe quién es Almodóvar o por qué Bella se está refiriendo a él como "musa"; no le causa gracia.

—¿Quién? —él pregunta confundido. Bella sacude la cabeza.

—Olvídalo.

—No, dime —insiste Edward.

—Es un director español que dirigió y escribió el guión de una película llamada "Hable con ella", sobre un enfermero que se enamora de una mujer en coma. —Edward frunce el ceño.

—No me enamoré de Tanya por estar en coma —contesta seriamente Edward.

—¡Vaya, sí eres sensible! No impliqué eso… —ella dice, pero antes de terminar su oración se le ocurre algo.

Bella se levanta y camina hasta pararse frente al cuarto 203 y sin preguntar o voltear a Edward, ella entra.

Edward está un poco incrédulo ante la idea de Bella entrando al cuarto de Tanya, por eso tarda un poco en seguirla. Cuando entra, Bella está contemplando a Tanya con una extraña mirada.

—Es bonita —dice Bella en voz baja.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Edward en susurro.

—No sé por qué bajas la voz, no es como que se vaya a despertar —Bella dice levantando la ceja. Edward voltea los ojos y jala a Bella del brazo.

—Es mejor irnos. —Bella se zafa de él.

—¿Tuvo una fractura intracraneal? —ella pregunta, tocando con su bastón la frente de Tanya y removiendo su cabello rojizo. Al darse cuenta de la cicatriz que cubre la parte derecha de su cráneo, Bella se queda seria.

—No hagas eso, por favor —Edward dice molesto.

—Tuvo cirugía, por la cicatriz, hace un año o dos. No soy experta en cosas vivas, pero tengo buen ojo. —Edward toma la sábana de Tanya y la cubre más—. Debe costarte mucho tenerla aquí —Bella dice volteando a ver a Edward. Él solo la ignora y se queda serio.

—Es mejor irnos —dice él nuevamente en un tono serio, pero Bella quiere seguir presionando la llaga; es su estilo después de todo.

—¿Llevabas mucho tiempo comprometido cuando sucedió? —ella pregunta sin ningún tipo de tono en particular, sin emoción alguna.

—No quiero hablar de eso. —Bella sonríe maliciosamente.

—Los amigos hablan de eso. —Edward voltea a verla indignado.

—Está bien, pero no aquí —él dice volteando a ver la puerta.

Bella da un último vistazo a Tanya y sale, con Edward detrás de ella.

—¿Entonces? —ella pregunta antes de llegar a la banca y sentarse.

Edward se sienta a un lado de ella, viéndose un poco incómodo.

—Un año casi. El accidente fue en enero del 2009, y nos comprometimos en febrero 14 del 2008 —Edward dice con voz baja.

—Así que técnicamente llevas más tiempo comprometido con ella en estado de coma, de lo que estuviste cuando no le tenían que limpiar la baba.

—No lo digas así—él dice con voz dura—no hables así de ella.

—¿Qué hacía ella antes de parecer un apio? —Bella pregunta con interés, ignorando la advertencia de Edward, él solamente exhala.

—Era bailarina —él dice, viendo a Bella detenidamente. Ella entrecierra los ojos y luego, como una reacción natural, aprieta su puño sobre la pierna izquierda. Edward lo nota, pero no dice nada.

—Me dijiste que eras pianista —ella comenta.

—Era. El accidente hizo que perdiera movilidad en mi mano derecha —Edward dice, abriendo y cerrando su puño derecho, el cual duele cada vez, pero está acostumbrado. Bella frunce su ceño y mira el puño de Edward, que tiene moretones de entrenar y de su última pelea.

—¿Eras bueno? —ella pregunta jugando con su bastón.

—Dicen que sí. Acababa de obtener un puesto en la orquesta de Chicago, iba a empezar en marzo, pero cuando los médicos me dijeron que la terapia solo ayudaría a que pudiera mover los dedos ligeramente, desistí. —Bella toca la mano de Edward. Con ayuda de sus manos abre y cierra el puño de Edward.

Edward la mira detenidamente, pudiendo notar las pecas que están en sus mejillas y nariz, son apenas perceptibles. Sus pestañas no traen maquillaje, pero son largas y tupidas, su labio es extrañamente asimétrico pero no le quedan mal a su cara; Bella es hermosa, piensa Edward, que hasta ahora solo le había llamado la atención la personalidad de esta mujer que lo toca. Hace años que nadie lo tocaba así, sin tono sexual, solo con tacto delicado y manos pequeñas. Puede escuchar el corazón que late en sus oídos y su pulso dispararse.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Edward? —ella pregunta soltándolo, haciendo volver a Edward al mundo terrenal.

—Veinticinco —él dice en voz muy, muy baja, tragando saliva. Bella lo voltea a ver, examinándolo.

—Hace tres años tenías 22, eso indica que tu crecimiento óseo ya había terminado, los hombres no dejan de crecer técnicamente hasta los 21. Pero eres muy joven, ese tipo de fracturas son enmendables y con terapia puedes recuperar perfectamente tu movilidad dactilar. Fuiste un estúpido al creerle a tu doctor —ella dice seriamente—. Un hombre joven como tú pudo haber recuperado la movilidad completamente, tu daño no fue tan serio. —Edward sacude la cabeza.

—Los expertos dijeron… —Bella lo interrumpe, ignorando lo que dice Edward.

—Y ahora estás aquí, destrozando más tus huesos con peleas callejeras. —Edward se hace hacia atrás ofendido.

—No hables de lo que no sabes.

—¿No sé? Te voy a decir algo, Edward, esto de ser amigos implica honestidad, no que yo vaya a ser honesta contigo todo el tiempo o tú conmigo, pero al menos trataré de reducir mi hipocresía en un cierto grado que me deje ser honesta en las cosas que importan. —Edward la mira incrédulo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que deseas ser honesta solo cuando te conviene? ¿Qué clase de filosofía hipócrita es esa?—Bella se encoge de hombros.

—Soy realista, la gente solo es honesta cuando las consecuencias no son grandes. Según Paul Ekman [1], para mentir se necesita un receptor dispuesto. Esta disposición proviene del inconsciente de querer ser engañados por algo cómodo, que nos dé paz; por lo tanto, la mentira es un acto de ignominia solo si es muy mala. —Edward está con la boca abierta.— O bien, no somos amigos, tú eliges. Mi amistad está regulada por la cantidad de sarcasmo que digo y la proporción en que mis "amigos" la perciben. Si eres un buen perceptor, no tendrás problemas conmigo, si eres un mal perceptor, es mejor dejar las cosas aquí.

—Eso suena a un ultimátum y a que te estás lavando las manos de algo que vayas a hacer en el futuro —él dice desafiante.

—Es el único tipo de amistad que puedo ofrecer —ella dice sonriente. Edward se ríe, haciendo que Bella pierda su sonrisa por completo.

—Cariño, te equivocaste de hombre y de estrategia. Esto no es una especie de democracia; es un fascismo emocional. Eres mi amiga porque en este mundo hay que tener al menos a una persona que nos soporte. Tú me necesitas y yo te necesito para poder compartir nuestra miseria. —Bella frunce el ceño, confundida—. Ven, te invito a tomar una cerveza, este lugar me pone de malas. —Edward se levanta, dejando a Bella estupefacta.

—¡No te necesito! —ella grita, pero Edward, que está ya casi al final del pasillo, solo levanta su mano, agitándola, sin voltear a verla—. ¡Maldita sea, al menos espera, soy una maldita inválida, Edward! —Ella camina ayudándose de su bastón, hasta que se da cuenta que no lo necesita en absoluto, solo la hace más lenta. Bella lo deja caer y sigue caminando-corriendo, sosteniendo su prótesis por sobre el pantalón; siente que se le va a salir. Preocuparse por eso la distrae, lo cual hace que se tambalee un poco. Ya no tiene bastón, no tiene con qué soportarse, pero fuerza a su pierna derecha a mantenerse erguida y retoma el balance. Bella sonríe exhalando en alivio y su pecho se llena de algo que hace mucho no sentía: dicha y orgullo. Ese momento significará la diferencia en la vida de Bella Swan, el único momento en el que pudo caer, pero no lo hizo.

* * *

—¿Y tú bastón? —pregunta Edward después de varios minutos sentados en la barra, ya que han pedido y llegado sus respectivas bebidas.

—No tenía turbo, tuve que dejarlo. —Edward solamente se ríe.

Después de unos segundos, Edward decide continuar la conversación en la que se quedaron.

—¿Así que piensas que mis peleas callejeras solo destruyen mis huesos aún más?

Bella está con una Corona en la mano, comiendo unos cacahuates y viendo el partido de Hockey que hay en la TV. No es aficionada a ningún tipo de juego donde la gente corra como estúpida tras un objeto inanimado, pero ella no es nadie para juzgar.

—¿Acaso importa ahora? Después de años, tus dedos son una mierda seguramente —ella dice secamente.

—Lo sé, lo siento cada vez que uso mi fuerza contra un cráneo. —él dice con cierta resignación. Bella voltea a verlo, chupándose la sal de sus dedos. Edward está un poco hipnotizado.

—¿Otra Corona? —él pregunta y Bella asiente.

Él pide otra bebida para ella y él se queda con la única cerveza que ha pedido.

—Quiero verte pelear, creo que la violencia sin sentido es fascinante. —Edward aprieta un poco sus labios al escucharla decir la palabra "fascinante" y "violencia" en la misma oración.

— ¿Fascinante por qué? —Bella recibe su Corona y le da un trago.

—En primer lugar a nivel químico, el cerebro libera endorfinas, justo como en el sexo. En segundo lugar, el ser humano necesita sentir ese desenfreno de violencia como una extensión de su superioridad, un mecanismo Darwiniano si gustas, algo parecido a mantener a la especie a flote. Y tercero, debe ser magnífico ver muchos torsos sudorosos —dice Bella con voz falsamente sexy, haciendo que Edward se ría.

—No te gustaría verme pelear, créeme —él dice volteándose en la silla, hasta que está mirando al espejo frente a él. No le gusta que haya espejos en los bares, lo hacen enfrentarse a las cicatrices baratas de su cara; tal vez por eso sienta la necesidad de beber más.

—Quiero verte pelear —ella insiste en voz firme. Edward voltea y exhala.

—Yo peleo para perder. —Bella levanta las dos cejas en sorpresa.

—Peleas para perder… —ella repite lentamente.

Bella siente que algo que ha quebrado en ella, su pecho duele y tiene un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Por qué? —ella pregunta.

—Porque es dinero seguro, porque perder es algo que puedes controlar y ganar no lo es. No si peleas honestamente.

— ¿Lo haces por _ella_? —pregunta Bella jugando con su botella.

—Sí, necesito el dinero constante y seguro para tenerla viva. —Bella asiente y luego lo mira.

—Bueno, aun así deseo verte pelear. —Edward sacude la cabeza.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

—¿Cuándo es tu próxima pelea? —ella pregunta, ignorando a Edward.

—El viernes —él dice mirándose al espejo.— Si quieres verme perder, puedes venir el viernes.

* * *

—…pero ser detective es una mierda, es mejor ser consultora, al menos tengo horario abierto. Es decir, no esperarán que una mujer sin una pierna haga el trabajo duro, necesito un sirviente. Emmett, mi asistente-sirviente, y al hombre al que parece le rompí el corazón, según mi terapeuta que es su hermano. Jasper, ¿lo conoces? Es el rubio con corte de hippie y que le gusta antagonizarme. Oh, te decía; Emmett es el que se encarga de avisarme cuando hay un caso… —Bella está sumamente ebria. Después de una docena de Coronas, Edward no esperaba menos.

—Tuve este homicidio el otro día, sobre una prostituta, pero algo no encajaba, no señor, algo no encajaba, sus bragas eran horribles por cierto. Bueno, supongo que si eres puta no importa mucho, no es como si las usen para trabajar. —Bella se ríe de su terrible chiste y luego se queda seria—. Pero me refiero a que no encajaba lo que tenía en las manos. Todo indica que hay un asesino serial suelto. No debería decirte esto… es confidencial. —Ella lo mira y entrecierra los ojos. Luego le apunta con su dedo índice.

—No digas nada, Edward, no digas nada o voy a usar mi Glock y voy a volver a hacer que te cagues de miedo como esa vez le disparé a mi pierna. —Edward se ríe y quita el cabello que cubre la cara de Bella.

—Sí, me diste un buen susto —él dice condescendientemente.

—Pero Jacob, mi ex, mi ex prometido, como tú y Tanya, pero él no es un brócoli, solo está casado con una mujer con tetas enormes. —Bella alarga la _o _dela última palabra y gesticula con sus manos extendidas sobre su pecho para ilustrar lo que ella piensa son "tetas enormes"—. Te decía, mi ex Jacob, comandante Black, pero yo le digo Jake. Él sabe que tengo razón, y todo se va a ir a la mierda… —Bella se queda pensativa viendo a Edward, que por su parte trata de aguantarse la risa.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —él dice después de un tiempo.

—¿Qué? —ella contesta casi somnolienta, con la cabeza sobre la barra y parpadeando lentamente.

Edward quiere tratar primero con algo simple, espera que ella no se sienta ofendida.

—Espero no te incomode, pero ¿Qué edad tienes? —Bella exhala.

—Treinta—Edward levanta su ceja, se mira más joven.

Se queda callado, tomando un poco de valor y aprovechando que Bella está casi dormida pregunta lo que más quiere saber.

— ¿Cómo perdiste tu pierna? —Bella se queda muy quieta.

—Gajes del oficio, en la línea del deber, siendo un héroe… Escoge el que más te guste —ella dice ácidamente—. Me dieron una medalla por perder mi pierna —ella complementa.

Edward quiere preguntar más cosas, quiere saber más detalles, pero Bella lo interrumpe.

—¿Por qué sigues con tu misma botella? —ella pregunta balbuceante.

—Porque la gente que trabaja en la mañana, tiende a no tomar hasta la perdición —él dice sonriéndole.

—Edward, ¿me has estado emborrachando a propósito? —ella dice levantando su cara de la barra.

—Bueno, yo solo te he preguntado si quieres otra cerveza y tú me dices que sí cada vez. —Bella se levanta rápidamente, mareándose. Edward la sostiene.

—Hey, calma, ¿te sientes bien? —Bella se quita de sus brazos y nerviosamente empieza a tocarse el cabello.

—Tengo que irme.

—Bella, déjame llevarte, no estás en condiciones de manejar. —Bella lo ignora y sale caminado, pero se cae después de unos pasos. Ebria y sin bastón, es casi imposible que mantenga el equilibrio.

Edward corre hacia ella y la levanta.

—No me toques —ella dice soltándose de él y levantándose por sí sola.

—Bella, vamos, necesitas que te lleve. —Bella levanta su dedo medio y sale de bar, iracunda. Edward paga la cuenta y la sigue.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —ella pregunta enojada, sintiendo a Edward a sus espaldas. Ella voltea para encontrarse con Edward que se ve evidentemente con remordimiento.

—Era la única forma en que podía hacer que hablaras de ti. —Pero eso no es suficiente para Bella.

—Te aprovechaste de la situación —ella dice balbuceante.

—Tal vez. A lo mejor por eso nos merecemos el uno al otro, somos iguales, ¿no crees? —dice Edward.

—Tú no me mereces como amiga. Voy a destruirte, Edward —ella dice viéndolo seriamente.

—Ya estoy destruido. —Bella sacude la cabeza.

—Esto es un maldito error… Tengo que irme de aquí. —Edward se acerca a Bella y empieza a meter la mano a sus bolsillos, uno por uno, sintiendo como ella se tensa. Bella se queda quieta, sin moverse, no sabe si está soñando o está viviendo una escena surrealista.

—¡Listo! —Edward saca las llaves del auto de Bella y las levanta en victoria.

—Dame esas malditas llaves. —Ella trata de tomarlas, pero ve doble o triple; nunca se sabrá el verdadero nivel de embriaguez que tuvo.

—Voy a llevarte, solo métete al auto y dime la dirección.

—¡Dame las malditas llaves, Edward! —Ella está increíblemente enojada.

—Solo dime tu dirección —él dice seriamente.

—No voy a darte mi maldita dirección, me iré caminando. —Edward la toma por la cintura y la jala hacia él, luego empieza a hacer lo mismo que hizo con las llaves.

—Deja de manosearme —ella dice fingiendo enojo, pero en realidad está un poco asombrada. Edward trata de buscar la cartera de ella y ver su dirección, pero en vez de eso, encuentra otra cosa.

Sabe qué es en cuanto mira la pequeña bolsa con polvo blanco en ella.

—¿Hace cuánto te drogas? —él pregunta seriamente. Bella toma la bolsa y la mete en su pantalón.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Edward la jala del brazo, sin usar mucha fuerza, hasta que ella accede y avanza con él, un poco avergonzada por el recién descubrimiento.

—Métete —él dice entre dientes, apuntando al lado del copiloto del Mustang de Bella. Ella accede y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

—Dame tu dirección. —Bella no contesta, así que Edward empieza a buscar por todas partes del auto, hasta que encuentra la tarjeta de detective que porta Bella siempre con ella; ahí viene su dirección.

—No sé por qué estás tan indignado —ella dice cínicamente. Edward está serio y no responde—. Es solo cocaína, no es tan malo como parece, no lo hago siempre, ya no. —Edward se detiene en un semáforo y sin voltearla a ver habla.

—Te preguntaría por qué te haces esto, pero creo entender por qué. —Ella levanta su cabeza desafiante.

—¿Oh sí? ¿Lo entiendes? Dime entonces, ¿qué crees que me hace meterme cocaína todos los días y todas las noches, Edward?

—Porque has visto la muerte de frente, porque cuando la tienes tan cerca nunca eres el mismo. Hay un vacío que te traga y te escupe. Cuando vuelves, eres una navaja afilada. Es así como me siento, por eso estoy atraído a ti —dice él, volteándola a ver. Bella abre los ojos ligeramente e ignora lo último que dice Edward.

—Eso es lo más optimista que he escuchado viniendo de un perdedor. Te diré por qué lo hago, Edward; lo hago porque se siente bien y porque me deja funcionar.

—No quiero que consumas cuando estés conmigo —él dice, ignorando la forma cínica y cruel en que Bella desconoció su semi-declaración—. El viernes, cuando pase por ti, no quiero que traigas esa cosa en ti, ¿entiendes? —Bella solamente se cruza de brazos y recarga su cabeza en la ventana.

Al llegar a la dirección que Bella tiene en su credencial, Edward se da cuenta que son unos _loft* _de estilo industrial; o lo que solía ser un almacén y hoy son convertidos en departamentos.

Bella se baja y Edward la acompaña a la entrada de los departamentos.

—¿En qué piso vives? —él pregunta.

—En el séptimo —ella dice, tomando las llaves que Edward le pone frente a ella, donde vienen también las de su departamento.

—¿Puedes subir sola? —él pregunta viendo si hay escaleras.

—Hay elevador —ella dice sin verlo a los ojos.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —Bella se encoge de hombros—. Te veo el viernes, a las 6 —él dice cuando ella no contesta.

Edward no dice más, no la mira, no sonríe, simplemente se da la vuelta, dejando a Bella sola al pie de su edificio. Bella sabe, que si se merece un castigo por todos los errores que ha cometido en su vida, es el de estar enamorada de Edward Masen.

* * *

**NOTA EDUCATIVA PARA EL QUE QUIERA GANARLE EN _MARATÓN_ A SUS AMIGOS:**

[1] Paul Ekman es un psicólogo pionero en el estudio de las emociones y sus relaciones con la expresión facial. Ha sido considerado como uno de los cien psicólogos más destacados del siglo XX. Ekman asume una perspectiva evolutiva, en el sentido de que el desarrollo de los rasgos y estados del ser humano, en el tiempo, es el fundamento de sus investigaciones.

*Loft: Un loft, desván o galería es un gran espacio con pocas divisiones, grandes ventanas y muy luminoso. El origen del "loft" se encuentra en la ciudad de Nueva York en los años 50, principalmente en tres de sus barrios: Tribeca, Soho y el Barrio Oeste. Estas zonas fueron las grandes protagonistas de una industria floreciente y más tarde olvidada.

La necesidad de grandes espacios y las rentas elevadas de pisos y apartamentos hizo que las fábricas y almacenes en desuso cobraran un gran protagonismo para ciertos sectores de la población. En un principio los utilizaron estudiantes y artistas de una forma más o menos clandestina; con el tiempo fueron rehabilitados y adaptados a restaurantes, tiendas, estudios de pintura o fotográficos y galerías de arte. Rápidamente su uso se trasladó al ámbito domestico, convirtiéndose en viviendas de lujo, espaciosas y confortables que invitan a la calma. En la actualidad, las viviendas tipo loft se han convertido en todo un fenómeno social que se traduce en una forma de vida vanguardista y de alto nivel.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, LEER Y PRESIONARME MÁS QUE MI DIRECTOR DE TESIS (NO ES SARCASMO AUNQUE PAREZCA PORQUE EN REALIDAD NO SOY BUENA PARA DECIR SARCASMOS, CREO QUE SE DEBE A QUE NO PUEDO DETECTARLOS, AUNQUE QUIERA. SIEMPRE HABLO COMO SI HABLARA EN SARCASMO, PERO EN REALIDAD NO LO HAGO, CREO QUE PASO MUCHO TIEMPO CON ROBOTS)

EVE


	6. C6 La mujer que siempre daña

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**CORREGIDO POR ISA**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**KILL KILL- LANA DEL REY**

*****************************************ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL******************************************

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**LA MUJER QUE SIEMPRE DAÑA**

Antes del viernes, hay un jueves, es decir, obviamente; pero para Bella no tanto. Después de su terrible cruda física y moral del miércoles, el jueves era como una mala broma. Tenía que ir a su terapia, enfrentar a Edward con sus preguntas y luego aferrarse a la idea de que lo que estaba haciendo no era egoísta. Deseaba saltarse el jueves por completo y que el viernes llegara. Pero Bella no es Dios, gracias a Dios.

—¿Por qué ya no usas tu bastón? —pregunta Edward al verla llegar con un café en su mano, ahora se podía dar el lujo de hacerlo, tenía dos manos desocupadas.

—Cambié de prótesis—Bella se sienta en su banca, donde Edward la ha estado esperando por unos diez minutos.

—¿No crees que es tétrico y un poco bizarro reunirse en el pasillo de un hospital a tomar café? —pregunta Edward.

—Creo que es una excelente idea, todas las cafeterías deberían de ser en los pasillos de enfermos comatosos. No hablan, no hacen ruidos, no piden cosas extrañas como café latte con leche de soya de dieta y azúcar oscura con un poco de jengibre y canela. Es lo que es y punto. Me gusta esta quietud—Bella bebe de su café.

—Bueno, yo no bebo café, me hace sentir raro—dice Edward con esa voz que usaba de niño cuando su madre lo hacía comerse las lentejas. Bella se ríe.

—Eres muy raro—ella dice viéndolo extrañamente.

—Pensé que ibas a estar molesta por lo del martes—pregunta Edward después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo.

—Estoy molesta porque tuviste una mejor idea que yo. Mierda...¿por qué no se me ocurrió a mí? —Edward no sabe si ella lo dice en serio o no.

—Pensé que tú estarías molesto por lo de la coca—Bella no lo dice con recriminación, o con vergüenza. Edward pronto sabrá que Bella realmente no muestra mucho la emoción real en sus palabras.

—No es mi asunto, pero no quiero que lo hagas cerca de mí, es todo—Edward dice seriamente.

—No deseas verlo, eso es—dice ella sin preguntar.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo haciéndolo? —él pregunta volteándola a ver.

—Lo suficiente—Edward bufa.

—Deja de ser tan misteriosa, casi nunca das detalles de ti, es frustrante. No creo que vuelvas a caer en mi truco de emborracharte, me estoy quedando sin recursos—Bella sonríe.

—Te dije que me gustan los autos y la velocidad, realmente eso es lo que más he dicho sobre mí—Edward asienta.

—¿Por qué quisiste ser policía? —Bella rueda sus ojos.

—Otra cosa, es muy cliché—Edward sacude la cabeza.

—Bella, tu no podrías ser cliché aunque quisieras, solo dímelo—Bella bebe de su expresso y se queda pensativa.

—Mi padre era jefe de policía y siempre me gustó lo que hacía, desde chica quise formar parte de la organización—ella habla indiferente.

—Pero eres detective, lo fuiste al menos, eso requiere de más que el gusto por ser policía solo por que tu padre lo era.

—Me gusta el proceso analítico que conlleva, ser policía era un requisito para que yo pudiera ser detective. Luego, cuando entré a la escuela de criminología encontré mi verdadera vocación.

—Eres criminóloga, es por eso que te usan como consultora—dice Edward más para sí mismo.

—Soy, lo que ellos llaman, opinión experta.

—Sé que eres buena, supiste mi vida en cuanto me viste—él sonríe.

—Las personas siempre portan su vida en sus ropas, en sus caras, en la forma en que se expresan y hablan. Hay gente que es más difícil de entender que otras, y hay personas que no ocultan nada. Puedes saber lo que hacen, pero no porqué, ese misterio es algo que pocos revelan. Tú Edward, eres de ese tipo—ella voltea a verlo, sorprendida de la dilatación de sus pupilas y las cejas fruncidas de él.

—No necesitas analizarme, solo pregunta, contestaré lo que quieras—él dice quedamente.

Bella aprieta sus manos, Edward es transparente, pero no lo es. Es una ilusión óptica que le hace pensar que tiene el rompecabezas resuelto pero en realidad él tiene piezas que no encajan.

Bella quiere preguntar varias cosas, primeramente ¿por qué ella? ¿por qué de todas las personas la escogió a ella para confiar? Pero se le hace una pregunta insulsa y vulgar. Desea saber por qué sigue atado a su prometida comatosa, ¿se siente culpable? ¿Tanya sigue viva porque se siente culpable?

—¿Cómo fue el accidente?—ella pregunta seriamente.

Edward levanta un poco la cabeza y se queda mirando al techo.

—Como todos los accidentes: rápido e inesperado. Íbamos saliendo de la casa de sus padres, los cuales nunca me han querido, debo aclarar. Ella, sin embargo, estaba feliz, tan feliz que me hacía feliz con verla. Solo sonreía y decía que no podía esperar para casarse, nos casaríamos en febrero, así que yo solo me reía y le decía que esperara un poco más. Tomé su mano y me detuve en un semáforo en rojo. Mientras lo esperaba, ella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y me abrazó, me dijo en el oído que me amaba—Edward dice con voz quebrada— El semáforo cambió a verde, aceleré al mismo tiempo que voltee a verla, fue solo un segundo, pero fue suficiente—hace una pausa y exhala— El impacto fue tan fuerte que ella salió del auto hacia el asfalto. Cuando recobré el conocimiento había una ambulancia y gente tratando de sacarme, pero mi mano estaba atascada entre el asiento. Pregunté por ella, pero nadie me decía nada, grite su nombre pero solo había silencio y sirenas sonando. Tuvieron que sedarme y someterme para entrar a la ambulancia. Al despertar en el hospital, todo era diferente, ella ya no estaba. Sí, latía su corazón, pero no era Tanya. Tenía una contusión severa, varias costillas quebradas, su fémur estaba dislocado y tenía sangrado intracraneal. Todo eso fue una pesadilla, cuando la vi supe que tenía que serlo, pero nada me preparó para el golpe de gracia—Edward pone las manos en su cara e inhala, cuando recobra la cordura, dice las palabras que solo ha dicho un par de veces.

—Estaba embarazada, ella lo sabía y por eso estaba tan feliz.

Bella no dice nada, no puede hablar. Quiere consolarlo, quitarle esa pena, pero no puede reaccionar, siente que va a vomitar. Pone la mano en su boca y cierra sus ojos. Nunca, en estos tres años, se enteró de esto, y ahora siente que si lo hubiera hecho, estaría muerta. Jamás hubiera salido del hospital, se habría matado en ese momento. Por que Bella no tiene que preguntar como fue el choque, ella estuvo ahí, no tiene que imaginarse las patrullas en caos o los gritos de los 4 autos que chocaron ese enero, después de todo, ella fue la culpable.

—Lo siento—es lo único que sale de sus resecos labios. Edward no la mira o dignifica su terrible disculpa con una mirada. Bella siente que él puede oler la culpabilidad que sale de ella, es tan obvia, tan fétida que no cree poder ocultarla por tanto tiempo.

—Ahora solo deseo que muera ¿qué tan desgraciado me hace? Quiero que muera porque así estaré libre de esta culpa.

Ahora Bella entendía un poco mejor porqué Edward estaba atado a Tanya, porque no la dejaba ir. Si ella podía hacer algo por él, era quitarle ese peso de encima. Decide decirle todo, como ella fue la que ocasionó la carambola, mientras perseguía a un criminal. Como su patrulla chocó con el auto del hombre que iba persiguiendo, ocasionando que este chocara con dos más, uno de ellos el de Edward. Desea decirle que no es su culpa, nada lo hubiera previsto, jamás hubiera podido hacer nada. Ella es la que debió de haber controlado mejor su volante, ella era la experta después de todo. Desea abrir su boca y hablar.

—Tú me entiendes ¿cierto? —él pregunta, viéndola con esos hermosos orbes verdes que ella no puede dejar de mirar.

—Nunca le he dicho esto a nadie, ni siquiera sus padres lo saben—Edward toma la mano de Bella que está temblando.

—Confío en ti, por alguna razón lo hago. Dime ¿crees que soy una horrible persona? —Bella traga saliva.

—No, Edward... —pero él la interrumpe.

—Hace tanto tiempo que siento como algo me carcome, pero me lo merezco Bella, lo hago en verdad—Bella aprieta su mano y luego la expande, la levanta y toca el brazo de Edward.

—No eres una terrible persona, no tienes la culpa—ella dice.

—Cuando estoy contigo, no me siento solo, no siento como si estuviera asfixiado por este hospital, por ella, por toda las cosas que sé que me merezco—él dice acercándose más a ella.

—Edward...no tienes la culpa, yo... —

Edward toma la cara de Bella entre sus dos manos y la besa. Es ligero y suave, ella tiembla, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, él la sostiene con esa fuerza tosca de sus manos callosas. Y en esa dicotómica manera que tiene Edward de hacer las cosas, él toca sus labios delicadamente y suspira en su boca, Bella siente que va a desmoronarse. Él toca con su pulgar su mejilla, mientras mueve sus labios sobre los de ella, no es un beso solamente, es una caricia, un toque limpio y dulce que ella no se atreve a detener. La otra mano de Edward juega con su cabello y ella no puede evitar subir sus manos y tocar el pecho de él.

Edward encaja sus dedos en los ondulados bucles de Bella y la respira, se siente completo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, feliz.

Cuando se separa de ella y la mira a los ojos, hay algo que ha cambiado en él, es diferente a todo lo demás, sin embargo no se siente un cambio abrupto.

—¿Estás bien? —él pregunta a Bella, que está con mirada perdida.

—Sí—ella asiente lentamente y luego lo mira directamente.

—Esto es un error—ella dice con evidente duda.

—No digas eso, no te atrevas a decir eso—Edward dice molesto.

—No puedo hacer esto contigo Edward, esto está mal—Edward asiente, claro, ¿cómo puede besarla a unos metros de la cama de hospital dónde está su prometida en coma?.

—Lo siento, tienes razón—Edward dice, sentándose rectamente.

—Tengo que irme—dice Bella, levantándose, pero Edward toma su mano.

—No te vayas—él dice en voz baja.

—Tengo terapia, necesito entrar—Bella camina hacia la puerta que dice "TERAPIA" y desaparece detrás de ella.

* * *

—Estoy preocupado, no me has dicho nada insultante o denigrante en los últimos cuarenta minutos—Jasper dice mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

Bella por su parte, apenas se está recobrando de lo que pasó hace una hora. Recuerda entrar por la puerta hacia su terapia y caer al piso hiperventilando, nunca en su vida se sintió más nauseabunda y sucia. Estuvo tentada de tomar su Glock y darse un tiro en la sien, ahí mismo; aún ahora no sabe porqué no lo hizo. No solo era la causante del sufrimiento de Edward, sino de la muerte de su bebé, la sola idea, la sola noción de eso la hacía querer ponerse en posición fetal en el piso y llorar.

Bella se levanta, dejando a Jasper a mitad de la terapia.

—Tengo que irme—ella dice con voz distante. Jasper está acostumbrado así que solo suspira en frustración.

Bella primero verifica que Edward no esté en el pasillo y luego sale caminando lo más rápido que puede. Al llegar al estacionamiento, busca el auto de Edward y no lo ve, aliviada va a su Mustang y se mete rápidamente. Sus manos siguen temblando y todo su cuerpo es como una hoja aterrorizada por el viento. Toma su bolsa con cocaína y prepara sus líneas. La primera y segunda no le hacen efecto pero para la quinta Bella al fin puede sentir un poco de paz; no sale del estacionamiento hasta que su nariz ha inhalado todo el químico.

* * *

**ANUNCIO:**

Bueno, ya que estamos en vacaciones (casi tod s) les comento que el horario de actualizaciones va a cambiar. Las actualizaciones, por motivo de vacaciones decembrinas, se harán solo una vez a la semana: los viernes, hasta el 11 de Enero.

**Las fechas de actualización serán: 14 de diciembre,21 de diciembre, 28 de diciembre,4 de enero y 11 de enero**. Después de ahí todo vuelve a la normalidad. Gracias por su comprensión, y felices fiestas!

**NOTA EDUCATIVA QUE SOLO LA GENTE NEURÓTICA COMO YO APRECIARÁ:**

La carrera de criminología no es lo mismo que criminalística, he aquí la gran diferencia:

Criminología (lo que estudió Bella): es la disciplina que estudia las causas del crimen y preconiza los remedios del comportamiento antisocial del hombre. Es decir se encarga de perfilar al criminal dentro de lo psicológico.

Criminalística:es una ciencia que usa un conjunto de técnicas y procedimientos de investigación cuyo objetivo es el descubrimiento, explicación y prueba de los delitos, así como la verificación de sus autores y víctimas. Es decir une los hechos de un crimen para explicar las causas, el porqué y el cómo.

A pesar de que Bella solo estudió lo primero, es experta en AMBAS, capítulos posteriores harán más claro eso.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Odio hacer tantas notas, pero creo que es necesario aclarar que siempre he dicho que esta historia está basada en House y Sherlock, solo para que no quede duda, por si creen que es una copia barata n.n yo le diría_ homage _pero bueno, soy demasiado pretenciosa para decir que es una mala copia T_T (y no estoy segura si eso es sarcasmo o no).


	7. C7 El hombre que siempre pierde

**TWILIGHT PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**CORREGIDO POR ISA**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**heart's a mess-Gotye**

**Sullen Girl-Fiona Apple**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**EL HOMBRE QUE SIEMPRE PIERDE**

* * *

**Sábado 9 am**

En esa honesta hora del día, justo antes de verte al espejo, tu mente se compromete en ese estado de paz y resignación. Es casi como empezar de nuevo y con esperanzas renovadas. Te sientas en la cama o miras el reloj apresurado, olvidando lo complejo y sintiéndote lleno de común rutina. Eso es honesto, porque eres tú en movimiento perpetuo, sin pensar en consecuencias o penas; en problemas que pueden solucionarse con un poco de egoísmo y mala fe. Pero verte al espejo implica un simbolismo que es subsecuente al hallazgo de ver qué eres realmente. Te enfrentas a la verdad que marca tu cara y a las cicatrices, visibles e invisibles, que solo tú sabes la procedencia.

—Te ves como mierda —dice Edward al espejo, admirando los golpes de la noche anterior. Luego voltea y la ve en la cama acurrucada. No sabe si despertarla o dejarla ahí, en ese estado vulnerable que solo ha presenciado dos veces, incluyendo ésta. Cierra sus ojos y los abre encontrándose con el espejo, odia los espejos. Si el espejo pudiera hablar, diría: "Edward Masen es el hombre que siempre pierde" y Edward le contestaría "Ya no más, ya no más".

**28 horas antes**

**Viernes 3:12 am**

Bella se baja de su auto e inspecciona la escena. _Esto no es un homicidio_, piensa. Emmett nunca da muchos detalles, no porque no pueda, sino porque ella se lo pide. Desea entender el causante antes de la causa. Ese proceso de inducción es lo que la hace diferente, no es la deducción simple a partir de la recreación de la escena, ella parte desde el final al principio, empezando con el atacante, porque siempre hay un atacante.

Rogers viene hacia ella con paso firme y portando el mismo bigote que le copió a su padre. Bella sabe que no es un homenaje, es una triste imitación a lo que representaba Charles Swan y Riley Rogers lo sabe, sabe que Bella lo sabe y eso lo humilla más.

—Ven, aquí están los padres —dice Rogers con voz ronca.

Bella no sabía qué padres, no sabía nada, pero con esa sola oración entendió parte del problema.

Rogers la dirige a la sala de una casa de dos pisos, de clase media alta, con dos autos, o al menos dos autos. En el sillón estaba una pareja en sus treinta y un niño pequeño de unos diez, que veía serio y con mirada perdida.

—¿Has escuchado las noticias últimamente? Hay una niña desaparecida hace más de un par de horas. La madre la arropó cerca de las 9 y luego al irla a checar pasadas las 12, Charlotte no estaba... —Bella interrumpe a Rogers.

—¿Y hasta ahora me llamas? —pregunta Bella retóricamente y molesta—. ¿Qué edad tiene? —ella continúa, tomando una foto de la vitrina y contemplando el retrato de una familia de cuatro.

—Seis —dice la madre.

—¿Qué traía puesto la niña cuando desapareció? —La madre llora un poco ante la última palabra, pero contesta con voz entrecortada.

—Su ropa de dormir, un camisón blanco.

—¿Qué traía cuando fue a la escuela? —La madre perpleja voltea a Rogers.

—Conteste por favor —dice Rogers, acostumbrado a las preguntas extrañas de Bella.

—Su uniforme claro, con su suéter blanco con rojo —contesta la madre.

—Y, ¿qué comió? —La madre la mira un momento y luego contesta:

—Sopa de verduras, pollo a la plancha y gelatina… ¿Esto es realmente necesario? —pregunta la madre molesta.

—Solo quiero comprobar algo —dice Bella prendiendo un cigarrillo.

Al hacer eso, ella se sienta a un lado del niño, pasándole el humo.

—John, ven aquí, te dije que no te movieras de este maldito lugar —dice el padre enojado hablando por primera vez—. No está permitido fumar —dirigiéndose a Bella en voz dura. John se posiciona en medio de sus padres, debidamente protegido de la mala mujer frente a él.

Bella inhala varias bocanadas a su cigarro, hasta que lo apaga y lo pone sobre la mesita frente a los padres desdichados. La madre toma la colilla del cigarro con la punta de los dedos y se levanta a la cocina a tirarla. Bella aprovecha y mira al padre que se ve acongojado.

—Dime John, tus padres son así de cabrones todo el tiempo. —John sonríe al mismo tiempo que el padre reclama.

—Disculpe señora, no sé qué haga o por qué está aquí, pero en mi casa no va a hablar así frente a mi hijo. —Bella se levanta ignorando al padre.

—Llévame al cuarto de la niña —dice Bella a Rogers.

Cuando están en el pasillo frente al cuarto, Rogers la detiene.

—Swan, ¿podrías comportarte un poco? Te hablé porque eres la experta, necesito tu opinión especializada, no que insultes a los padres de la víctima y te comportes como una psicópata —él dice en susurro. Bella palmea condescendientemente a Rogers en el brazo.

—Rogers, eres un ignorante crónico. No soy una psicópata, soy una sociópata funcional, lea un poco, Wikipedia nunca miente.

Bella abre el cuarto y nota la perfecta habitación blanca, con toques de rosa pálido. No hay desorden o juguetes tirados. Raro. Camina hacia la ventana y ve que no está abierta; le gustaría tener su bastón para tocarla y ver si está quebrada. En vez de eso toma su arma, lo cual provoca que Rogers se altere.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —Bella lo ignora y con la pistola empuja la ventana; está completamente cerrada, desde dentro.

Camina recorriendo el cuarto. Lo único fuera de lugar es que son las 3 am y una niña que debería estar durmiendo pacíficamente, no está.

—Necesito revisar las habitaciones.

—Ya revisamos todas las habitaciones. La niña no está escondida, su madre gritó por ella y fue a preguntar con los vecinos, incluso revisó el ático.

Bella, ignorando a Rogers, va al cuarto que ella piensa que es de los padres, y acierta.

Está inmaculado, igual que el de Charlotte. Tiene baño propio y un closet lo suficientemente grande para destilar pretensión. Al salir, camina al siguiente cuarto, es obvio que es el de John. La gran diferencia es que ése sí parece un cuarto de un infante. Hay juguetes tirados caóticamente, ropa en el suelo y dibujos en la pared. Nada fuera de lo normal, cree que éste es el cuarto más normal que ha visto en toda la casa. Bella sonríe.

Sale del pasillo y llega a la sala, donde los dos padres están aislando al pequeño John.

Bella se sienta en la mesa frente al sillón donde está la triada familiar y se posiciona frente al niño.

—¿Qué traía puesto su hijo el día de hoy, al ir a la escuela? —pregunta Bella a ambos padres, pero sin dejar de ver a John. El niño se ve un poco extrañado por la pregunta.

—Su pantalón escolar… No, sus pantaloncillos de deporte. Patrick, ¿John traía los pantalones que le compraste? —pregunta la madre dubitativa a su esposo. El esposo frunce las cejas.

—Traía los pantaloncillos, definitivamente. ¿No es más fácil si le pregunta a mi hijo? —Bella se hace hacia atrás y sonríe.

—Ustedes son unos padres de mierda —Bella dice sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego se queda seria y se hace hacia en frente, con sus codos en sus rodillas—. ¿Qué traías puesto, John? —pregunta Bella al niño.

—Mis kakis. Hoy tocaba ensayo en el grupo de banda, es el uniforme que tenemos que llevar todos los jueves —dice el niño en voz fuerte y segura, mirando a su madre, que se ve evidentemente avergonzada.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la desaparición de Charlotte? —pregunta la madre molesta.

—Primero, que son unos padres terribles. Segundo, que yo tengo razón y estoy comprobando mi teoría. Y tercero, que John miente, pero es un chico listo, casi me engaña —Bella levanta el dedo a John y sonríe.

Bella levanta su pantalón, revelando su prótesis hasta que se ve parte de su pierna amputada. John la mira primero con sorpresa, confusión y por último terror. El pequeño John no puede entender cómo esta linda mujer puede estar así. Se ve normal en aspecto, no se comporta normal, pero nunca la vio caminar diferente.

—Esto, John, es lo que pasa cuando mientes. ¿Vas a mentirme? —La madre empieza a abrazar a su hijo.

—¡Esto qué tiene que ver! —Bella baja su pantalón cubriendo su prótesis, pero John sigue en shock.

—Tus padres tratan mejor a Charlotte, ¿eso es? ¿Le prestan más atención? ¿Van a sus presentaciones escolares pero no a las tuyas? Mira chico, lo entiendo, no lo tomes a mal. Seguro Charlotte es una perra, te hace la vida imposible y te roba el dinero. Así son todas las mujeres, más vale que lo aprendas ahora, pero es tu hermana. Cuando seas grande y viejo, con dos divorcios y tus hijos te odien, ella va a seguir siendo tu familia. Probablemente termines en el sofá de su casa cuando tu esposa o ex esposa, te haya corrido. Piensa en eso.

John traga saliva y se queda muy serio.

—Le dije que era un juego, que mamá y papá estaban jugando también. Le dije que iban a gritar por ella, pero que no saliera, era parte del juego —dice el niño con voz temblorosa.

—John, ¿dónde está tu hermana? —pregunta la madre en un horrible falsete.

—En la cajonera de mi cama —él dice con voz baja y empieza a llorar—. No quería mamá, solo quería saber qué era estar un día sin ella, solo un día y que me prestaran atención a mí —dice el chico que está llorando incontrolablemente. La madre lo abraza y su padre también.

Cuando al fin sacan a Charlotte, que estaba en perfectas condiciones, Bella se acerca a la madre.

—No sea dura con él, después de todo tiene que soportarlos a ustedes diariamente y por favor, deles de comer algo que no sea comida dietética, eso no es infancia.

Bella sale caminando, dejando a una madre perpleja.

—Gracias —dice la madre, pero Bella no contesta.

Rogers la alcanza mientras ella camina a su Mustang.

—Emmett no vino —dice él extrañado. Bella sacude la cabeza.

—No siempre está disponible, tiene otro trabajo aparte de ser mi esclavo —ella dice ácidamente.

—Gracias Swan —Rogers dice en voz grave.

—No me des las gracias Rogers, tú y yo sabemos que este tipo de casos son los únicos que me puedes dar porque mi padre te colgaría de los huevos si me pones en algo más serio. —Ella se va, dejando al Jefe de Policía Rogers con un poco de culpa, pero no la suficiente.

Cuando entra a su auto, una ráfaga de reporteros se le avientan a Rogers. Ella solo mira la escena de lejos.

**Viernes 9:45 am**

Edward sabe que no debe estar aquí gastando su fuerza en acero, madera y concreto; no cuando en unas horas tiene una pelea. No tiene opción, si no lo hace son 200 dólares menos en la semana. Lo único que agradece de estas cinco horas de tormento es que su mente no lo tortura con Bella Swan, o al menos no tanto. Siente que cuando tenga un poco de calma va a empezar a cuestionarse por qué la besó, si fue correcto, si lo hará nuevamente. Tanya estaba ahí a metros de distancia y a él simplemente no le importó, al menos no en el momento.

Genial, ahora está pensando en eso, parece que no puede librarse del tema aunque esté en terapia ocupacional, taladrando concreto.

—Mierda —dice entre alientos.

Se detiene un poco, limpiándose el sudor y buscando su bebida energética. Mientras le da un sorbo ve su reloj y aún le faltan dos horas de martirio.

Al terminar su turno, Joseph, su jefe, lo detiene.

—Masen, ven a mi oficina —dice Joseph en voz críptica.

No es día de paga, así que Edward está un poco sospechoso de la razón. Al entrar a la oficina, Joseph lo hace sentarse y le entrega un cheque.

—No entiendo —dice Edward confundido, viendo el pago de 300 dólares—. ¿Es día de paga? —pregunta Edward.

—No, es tu liquidación. Lamento esto, Edward, en verdad, pero la obra casi se termina y estamos haciendo corte para ajustar el presupuesto. Tú sabes cómo es esto... —Dejando a Joseph en media oración, Edward se levanta molesto, sin decir nada. Sabe cómo es esto, ha estado en este tipo de trabajos lo suficiente para saber que nada es fijo; detesta eso. Detesta que lo único fijo sea pelear y dejarse partir la cara por cantidades miserables.

Como la mala fortuna es constante y siempre atrae más mala fortuna, Edward no se le hizo raro que todo el camino a su casa, su mente deambulara nuevamente al tema de Bella. Cree que esto es de lo que hablan sus amigos cuando dicen que piensan en una chica, hasta cuando van al baño. Ella porta su armadura y su cinismo con esa mezcla de resignación, desdicha e ira; es como si no soportara la idea de la felicidad. Desea conocerla, entender más los procesos de sus actos, la actitud de desprendimiento y aprensión con que toma ciertas cosas. Esos extremos lo representan tanto a él, que verlos en ella, es como reflejarse. Pero tratar de conocerla es difícil, su hermetismo es tan atractivo y frustrante que lo dejan con una sola pregunta: ¿Qué oculta Bella Swan? Después de todo, la curiosidad es la debilidad más grande del ser humano.

Con Tanya fue diferente, era fácil, sin complicaciones —a excepción de sus padres que eran unos snobs de mierda y no lo aceptaban— ella siempre le hizo fácil todo. Cuando la conoció en la escuela de música en Chicago, recuerda que ella fue quien se aproximó, lo invitó a salir y lo besó. Había tenido novias, pero siendo un hombre joven de 20 años, solo ella era la única mujer que le había interesado lo suficiente para mantener una relación, aun cuando era extremadamente disciplinado con sus estudios y decía que no tenía tiempo para una relación seria. No sabe cuándo pasó exactamente, pero Tanya se convirtió en un compás moral y físico que lo guiaba por ese sendero que deseaba caminar: el éxito. A su lado, él creía que podía tener fama, prestigio y amor. Tanya era un hermoso sueño, una dulce esperanza que aun ahora, cuando cierra sus ojos, puede recordar cómo se sentía. El problema es que eso obviamente fue una ilusión. Si la amara, si realmente la amara, no desearía que se muriera. Tal vez eso sea lo que más le pese, que el resto del mundo piense que Edward Masen mantiene a su prometida por amor y no por culpa.

Todos estos años ha estado reflexionando sobre cómo pudo haber sido su vida con ella, un hijo, casa, un trabajo ideal… ¿Sería feliz? No tiene mucho caso preguntarse eso, piensa.

Luego, al igual que su corazón, su mente sacude esa idea y le recuerda que Bella lo hace sentir diferente. Está confundido, no sabe si está realmente interesado en ella o si ella representa la excitación a su aburrida y triste vida. No sabe si Bella lo hace sentir así porque lo rechaza constantemente o porque él ve algo en ella que lo atrae realmente, más allá de lo físico.

Sabe que ella no se merece estar en esta situación, en medio de una prometida comatosa y la posibilidad de que él nunca sea libre. Es egoísta perseguir este sentimiento y dejarse llevar por la novedad de Bella Swan. En ese momento, Edward decide que no debe y no puede mantener una relación con Bella, aunque lo desee con todas sus fuerzas.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando Edward llega al edificio de Bella. Ve el intercomunicador con el nombre "Swan 7A" y presiona el botón.

—Ya bajo —dice Bella por el intercom, pero Edward presiona nuevamente el botón.

—Bella, ¿podría subir? Necesito usar tu baño. —Hay un silencio de segundos hasta que ella aprieta el botón nuevamente y habla.

—Claro, pasa —dice ella aclarándose la garganta.

Después de unos segundos, se escucha el ruido distintivo de un mecanismo eléctrico que se abre. Edward empuja la puerta doble de madera y vidrio para entrar. Toma el elevador y llega al piso siete, buscando el departamento A.

Mientras tanto, Bella en su vida maldijo tantas veces por segundo. Estaba como loca ocultando todo lo que pudiera descubrirla, incluyendo fotos del accidente, recortes de periódico e inclusive fotos de vigilancia que le hizo a Edward los primeros meses. Siente que no tiene caso tenerlas consigo, es mejor que se deshaga de ellas lo más pronto posible. Por el momento, toma todo lo relacionado a su doble vida como atacante y acosadora de Edward Masen y lo mete en un cajón dentro de su closet.

Está sudando y exhalando fuertemente cuando Edward toca a su puerta.

—¡Ya voy! —grita ella con dificultad—. Maldita sea —susurra Bella, que trata de recobrarse de su mini triatlón.

Al abrir la puerta, Edward trae extrañamente una camisa de cuadros y unos jeans. ¿Dónde está su chaqueta negra y su camiseta blanca distintiva? No entiende por qué, pero se mira más..., normal, menos intimidante.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —pregunta Edward al verla exhalar fuertemente.

—Nada, ejercicios de terapia, ya sabes —dice nerviosamente. Su mente está en tantos lados que ni siquiera se le ocurre responder con su ordinario sarcasmo, algo que Edward nota.

—¿Puedo pasar? —él pregunta extrañado, aún parado en el pasillo de los departamentos.

—Claro. —Bella se mueve a un lado y Edward pasa lentamente a su departamento.

Es..., impersonal, no es como lo imaginaba y a la vez sí. Es gris y austero, con un mueble solamente en medio de ese inmenso espacio de concreto y ladrillo. Nunca había estado en un loft como ése. Generalmente son decorados con aspectos vanguardistas, pero no así. Es como si ella se acabara de mudar y solo ha tenido tiempo de sacar lo necesario. Ve una motocicleta con un casco en la esquina y una pequeña mesa donde hay papeles y demás. Dentro del mismo lugar, y sin haber paredes que lo dividan, en una esquina ve la cama de Bella, con herrería y cubierta en una manta blanca. A un lado de ella, un gran closet de madera. Al lado contrario, ve la cocina con tema industrial y amplia. En el fondo ve dos puertas, una más pequeña que otra; supone que una de esas debe ser su baño.

—Al fondo, la puerta pequeña —dice Bella levantando la mano hacia la esquina derecha.

Bella lo mira entrar a su baño y descansa un poco, pero nuevamente regresa y mira si dejó algo que la incrimine, mas se ve relativamente limpio y sin rastros de quién es realmente. Minutos después, Edward sale y se detiene en medio de su departamento, contemplando la cúpula que hay en el techo y las escaleras desplegables que se miran. Tal vez, en otro tiempo, ella subía ahí y miraba la ciudad.

—Es grande, no es como me lo imaginé —dice él distraído, aún mirando la cúpula.

—No sé por qué, es el estereotipo del departamento de un policía. Hay una razón para ello —ella dice sentándose en el brazo de su sofá blanco.

—¿Qué razón? —pregunta Edward.

—Ningún policía respetable tiene buen gusto en la decoración. —Edward se ríe y la voltea a ver.

Trae unos pantalones de piel negros y una blusa que le queda muy corta, ¿o así es? Puede ver un hilo de piel. Si ella levanta los brazos, o se mueve un poco, sabe que podrá ver su abdomen. Arriba trae la misma chaqueta de piel negra con que la conoció.

—Te ves..., bien. —Bella frunce el ceño y admira lo que trae puesto.

—Gracias, no todos los días voy a peleas callejeras, quería verme _ad hoc_ —dice levantando la ceja y sonriendo maliciosamente.

—No van muchas mujeres, es decir, no van..., amigas o algo así. Solo las mujeres que acompañan a los apostadores —Edward dice nervioso.

—¿Me estás diciendo que solo van las putas caras a esas cosas? Bueno, no sé si sentirme aliviada o fuera de lugar. —Edward le toma un poco para entender que es broma y sonríe.

—Solo te pido que te quedes con Garrett, él va a cuidar de ti aunque... —La mira de reojo—. No creo que necesites ayuda. —Bella camina hacia la puerta.

—Traje mi pistola, si a eso te refieres.

Minutos después, en el auto, Edward está contemplado si debería tocar cierto tema, de cierta acción que hizo un día anterior.

—Bella, respecto a lo de ayer... —Ella no voltea o parece que le preste atención, lo único que hace es seguir mirando hacia en frente—. Siento lo que hice, no estuvo bien. Tuviste razón en detenernos. —Edward voltea a verla, pero ella sigue sin reaccionar—. Es complicado, con Tanya y todo eso... No quiero que estés en medio... —Bella voltea y lo interrumpe.

—Entiendo —ella dice viéndolo directamente.

—¿En realidad lo haces? —Bella exhala frustrada y se talla la cara.

—Es mejor ser amigos, Edward, créeme, no podemos ser otra cosa. Tu vida es muy complicada, mi vida es muy vacía y no me gusta la intromisión. Ser amigos es suficiente. —Edward asiente lentamente y aprieta el volante.

Se siente rechazado y no sabe por qué, después de todo él está de acuerdo en la mayoría de sus razones.

—No amo a Tanya —dice Edward, casi sin pensarlo, como algo que necesitaba gritar y que estaba en su pecho esperando el momento preciso de debilidad—. La amé, pero algo cambió... No sé por qué te digo esto, es como si necesitara decirlo en voz alta para saber que no solo existe en mi cabeza. No quiero que pienses que soy un patán que besa a mujeres en los pasillos de hospitales.

—No tengo el menor interés en juzgarte o pretender decirte cómo vivir tu vida, Edward. Si quieres coger mujeres, si quieres besarlas en el hospital, hazlo. No me interesa —ella dice indiferente. Edward sacude la cabeza.

—No entiendes. Me he acostado con mujeres, no en un hospital, sino en mi casa. Es engaño, ¿cierto? ¿La estoy engañando? —Bella encoge sus hombros.

—Supongo, pero, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Terminar contigo?

—¡Bella! Estoy hablando en serio aquí. —Bella voltea molesta.

—¡Yo también! ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ¿Qué crees que soy, una puta psicóloga? Soy la peor persona para preguntarle o pedir consejo sobre algo así. Solo sé que estás atado a un compromiso vacío y sin futuro. Dime, ¿quién realmente puede culparte por meter tu verga en un coño cuando se te antoje? ¡Yo no lo haría, no lo haría nadie que supiera que estás ahí por culpabilidad, pagando algo que ni debes!

—¿Cómo sabes que no? —Edward pregunta.

—¡No lo sé! —ella grita levantando sus brazos. Es lo más descontrolada que Edward a visto a Bella.

—Nadie sabe de esas mujeres, ni Garrett, solo tú. Creo que te lo digo porque sé que no me vas a juzgar.

—Me acabas de conocer, Edward, no soy nadie digno de confianza y te aseguro que no estoy tratando de ganármela.

—Pero tú me conoces, por tres años me has visto en ese pasillo, me has observado. De alguna forma, eso te hace conocerme más que el resto del mundo, ¿no crees?

—Nunca terminas de conocer a alguien, toda una vida no basta —Bella dice crípticamente.

Cerca de las vías del tren abandonadas, donde están los aún funcionales almacenes de cargas, está un submundo que exuda sangre y violencia. Bella tiene sus ojos dilatados por cierta luz estroboscópica que parpadea, casi como si deseara que alguien tuviera un ataque epiléptico. Edward mueve un poco la mochila que lleva en su espalda y toma la mano de Bella para jalarla entre la multitud, la cual se acumula y se va aprisionando más a medida que avanzan. Siente su mano apretarla ligeramente, sudorosa y firme.

Bella camina empujando gente hasta que él se detiene frente a una puerta verde claro.

—¡Garrett! —grita Edward mientras toca fuertemente.

Un hombre alto y atractivo, de cabello corto y barba de días, abre la puerta.

—Está inundado de gente. Esto es bueno, Masen —Garrett dice a Edward, que cubre con su cuerpo, a la diminuta Bella.

Al entrar, la jala al cuarto que es una especie de gimnasio-cuarto improvisado, con cama, un costal, pesas y una lámpara colgante que ondula, haciendo que la luz tenga un suave vaivén.

—¿Y tú eres? —pregunta Garrett a Bella.

—Es Bella. Viene conmigo a ver la pelea. —Garrett sonríe y extiende su mano.

—Garrett. —Bella solo asiente dejando a Garrett con la mano extendida, está más interesada en inspeccionar el lugar; es casi como su segunda naturaleza, primero analiza su entorno.

—Cámbiate para poder vendarte —dice Garrett a Edward, que toma su mochila de su hombro y se mete al baño. Regularmente lo haría frente a Garrett, pero por estar Bella aquí decide ser más púdico.

—Nunca había escuchado hablar de ti. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo conociendo a Masen? —dice Garrett, mirando a Bella curiosamente.

—No mucho —dice Bella viendo a su alrededor.

—Nunca había traído a una chica aquí, no es como que se enorgullezca de esto.

—Lo presioné para que me trajera —Bella dice viendo a Garrett.

—Nadie presiona a Masen —dice Garrett cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Trabajas con Edward o algo así? —Bella pregunta, ignorando el comentario de Garrett.

—Lo entreno, bueno, entrenaba, ahora prácticamente él lo hace por sí mismo. Le consigo trabajos de vez en cuando, arreglo las peleas. Lo básico. —Bella sonríe.

—Lo básico...

—¿Dé dónde conoces a Masen? Me resultas familiar —él pregunta en obvia desconfianza. Bella se levanta, recorriendo con sus dedos la cama y el costal, haciendo que éste oscile lentamente.

—Haces muchas preguntas Garrett, ¿esto es una entrevista?

—No, solo tengo curiosidad.

—Lo conocí en el hospital —ella dice detrás del costal, de tal manera que Garrett no puede verla por completo cuando el costal oscila. Eso lo hace sentirse nervioso y no sabe por qué.

—¿En Saint Mary? —él pregunta extrañado.

—En Saint Mary, Garrett —ella contesta con voz seca.

Antes de que Garrett formule más preguntas, Edward sale del baño, topándose con Bella.

—¿Garrett se está comportando? —Bella voltea a ver a Garret y sonríe.

—Como un gato arisco que necesita un poco de Whiskas. —Edward voltea a ver a Garrett que se mira evidentemente molesto. Edward decide pensar en eso después, por lo pronto se sienta en la cama esperando que Garrett lo vende.

Una hora después, cuando Edward está vendado y ha hecho sus calentamientos, se anuncia los peleadores.

—Dime otra vez, ¿quién es con el que voy a pelear? —pregunta Edward ajustando sus vendas.

—Es nuevo, Peter algo, pero no te aconsejo que te dejes golpear mucho. Recuerda que al menos debes durar diez minutos.

Al escuchar eso, Bella volteó preocupada. ¿Aguantar? ¿Qué clase de pelea iba a presenciar? Estaba segura que no era la típica pelea de box, viendo que era un subterráneo escondido de la civilización, con gente gritando "Sangre" todo el tiempo y apuestas en cantidades obscenas.

Solo al salir y presenciar dónde iba a pelear, supo que esto no estaba bien. No había ring o algo que separara a los peleadores. Era simplemente ellos en medio de un gran círculo de espectadores morbosos que gritaban con dinero en mano. Muchos de los espectadores eran peleadores por igual, con adrenalina en su sangre y testosterona a su máximo.

Edward la jaló hacia él y la puso a su lado, mientras observaban la primera pelea. Había varias personas que los separaban de los peleadores, pero podía ver bien el espectáculo. Siente a Edward agacharse a su oído y tocar su cintura. Sus dedos rozan la línea de piel que no alcanza a cubrir su blusa. Bella no sabe si lo hace a propósito o no.

—No todos son a perder, ellos por ejemplo, pelean porque les gusta —dice Edward sobre los dos hombres jóvenes que se están destrozando frente a ellos.

—¿No te harían algo los otros apostadores si se enteraran de lo que haces? —pregunta Bella volteándolo a ver. Edward está muy ensimismado en la pelea como para voltear con ella, pero se agacha y habla muy cerca de sus labios.

—Me matarían sin duda —dice Edward con una sonrisa. Bella traga saliva y voltea a ver la pelea, es brutal.

—Todo es un espectáculo —dice Edward al mismo momento que Bella toma su mano.

—No, no lo es.

Cuando es su turno, Edward está casi en el otro espectro de su ser. Se golpea la cara y grita como un soldado antes de la guerra, hace algunos golpes al aire y brinca ligeramente para calentar. Bella lo observa. Es completamente diferente, como animal dirigido por el instinto de sobrevivencia. Eso es lo que hace después de todo.

Lo ve meterse al círculo entre gritos y vituperios, aprieta sus puños y trata de no tener un ataque de pánico ahí mismo. Necesita ver con sus ojos lo que le ha hecho, solo así podrá convencerse de que necesita eximir su culpa, de hablar con él, de dejar de ser egoísta. Pero Dios, ella no puede dejar de verlo como la creación más aterradora y perfecta que ha tenido. ¿Es correcto pensar en Edward como su creación? ¿Es esto, que es Edward, digno de sentirse orgullosa? Verlo golpear y sangrar, como cae y se levanta. La furia en su cara y la fuerza de sus golpes como si su vida no valiera nada. Siente una terrible desdicha y una gran felicidad, todo es confuso hasta que lo ve aminorar sus golpes. No es la sangre o las heridas de su cara lo que rompe el corazón de Bella, sino verlo caer. Él cae, pero no es suficiente para el oponente, lo sigue pateando, después de todo es estilo libre, es estilo todo por el todo. No hay reglas, no hay penalidades, solo el ser débil. Edward está ahí, exponiéndose a que alguien no tenga la mínima decencia y lo deje morir o lo dañe permanentemente.

Escucha gritos de desesperación y hasta después se da cuenta que provienen de su garganta. Ve que Garrett arrastra a Edward del círculo y lo mete entre la muchedumbre. Bella lo sigue, pero lo pierde. Siente que se va a volver loca, esto es un infierno y nunca debió venir. Limpia sus lágrimas y trata de moverse entre las decenas de hombres sudorosos, que gritan y la ignoran. No puede caminar bien por su prótesis, pero la masa de gente hace que avance sin mucho esfuerzo, hasta que alguien la empuja y cae. Se levanta como puede y desea tanto sacar su arma y dar un balazo en el aire para que toda esta locura se detenga; pero no lo hace.

—¡Edward! —grita Bella a la nada, al coro de gritos que la ignoran por ser mujer, por ser ignorante ante la próxima emocionante pelea, por no ser parte del show—. ¡Edward! —Pero su voz no es lo suficientemente fuerte para encontrarlo.

Edward está escupiendo en el baño, apretando sus costillas.

—Déjame verte—dice Garrett preocupado.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —pregunta Edward con voz forzada.

—Estaba detrás de nosotros, no tarda en alcanzarnos. Por ahora necesito que te acuestes y me dejes revisar si no tienes las costillas quebradas. —Edward se incorpora lentamente y se sienta en la cama.

—Voy a acostarme, pero trae a Bella, no debes dejarla sola, Garrett, me lo prometiste. —Garrett exasperado, deja a Edward.

Al salir, Garrett busca a Bella, pregunta por ella y da su descripción, pero no la encuentra. Veinte minutos después alguien le dice que vio a una chica con su descripción, irse.

Llega al cuarto y ve que Edward se está vendando el abdomen.

—No está, se marchó. —dice Garrett seguro, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido. Edward se detiene un momento y cierra los ojos. Asiente lentamente y sigue vendándose—. Tal vez se perdió y decidió esperarte afuera. —Edward no contesta—. Deja revisar tus costillas —dice Garrett, pero sabe que si estuvieran rotas, Edward no estaría sentado, estaría retorciéndose de dolor.

—Estoy bien —Edward dice duramente.

—Puedes marcarle, ver dónde está. —Edward sacude la cabeza.

Lo sabía, se siente como el hombre más insignificante del mundo. Nunca debió haberla traído. Ella se marchó porque no aguantó ver cómo le partían la cara, cómo perdía patéticamente, se marchó porque se ha dado cuenta que esto que tiene Edward no es vida, es solo caos y gritos de guerra. En su vida se sintió más depresivo como ahora. Quiere meterse en un hoyo y no salir.

—Éste es el dinero —dice Garrett, dejándole un sobre.—. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta su amigo, agachándose hacia él.

—Sí, solo..., quiero estar un rato aquí.

—Puedo quedarme, esperar a que la gente se vaya y acompañarte. —Edward sacude la cabeza.

—Quiero estar solo.

Garrett no insiste, así que toma su equipo y se va.

—No dejes que esto te gane, Edward. Es solo una pelea y ella es solo una chica —dice Garrett antes de marcharse.

Edward se acuesta en la cama y se pone en forma fetal del lado donde no está lastimado, dando la espalda a la cama. Empieza a temblar de coraje tratando de contener el llanto, apretando sus puños adoloridos, luego grita al espacio vacío, en coraje, en tanta ira que parece que lo va a comer por dentro. Siente su pecho apretarse y su cuerpo en tanto dolor físico, el cual agradece. Prefiere eso, prefiere ese dolor al que siente cuando sabe que está solo, cuando nada queda. No debió de haberla traído, no debió de haberse expuesto así. Nada de lo que haga después puede borrar lo que ella vio hoy; eso lo carcome, lo destruye por dentro. No quiere esto, no quiere sentir la impotencia de necesitar vivir así.

Cuando menos se da cuenta, Edward cae dormido hasta que algo lo despierta, siente algo a su espalda que lo tiene aferrado. Son pequeños brazos que emiten calor. Confundido y somnoliento todavía, no entiende que es Bella, hasta que voltea y la ve. Ella está despierta y lo mira con sorpresa.

—No te fuiste —dice Edward.

Bella toca la cara mancillada de Edward, recorriendo la herida en su nariz y su pómulo. Traga saliva y toca sus labios heridos, recorre su pulgar sobre ellos hasta que los memoriza.

—No te fuiste —repite Edward. Ella sacude la cabeza lentamente.

—Te perdí. Garrett te jaló y te perdí, te busqué por horas. Este lugar es enorme, no sabía dónde estaba hasta que la gente se marchó y pude encontrar este lugar —Bella dice con voz quebrada.

Edward la abraza, la aprieta tanto a su cuerpo, pero no le importa, no está solo, es todo lo que importa. Después se mueve para estar cara a cara.

—Pensé que te habías ido, que no lo habías soportado. —Bella sacude la cabeza.

—Fue horrible verte caer así. —Bella toca su cabello.

Edward la mira, tiene el maquillaje corrido, evidencia de que ha llorado. Él pone su dedo pulgar y quita un poco del maquillaje.

—No quiero perder otra vez —él dice en voz baja. Bella sonríe y toca su quijada.

—No lo hagas, no tienes que hacerlo.

Edward sabe que sí, sabe que es lo único estable que tiene. Pero ahora, por primera vez en tres años, hay algo que lo hace querer ganar, y es no volver a sentirse así. No quiere sentir que Bella solo puede ver eso en él. Quiere ganar e ir a ella, no ser arrastrado por Garrett mientras ella lo pierde en la multitud.

Pone su cabeza en el cuello de Bella y la abraza, huele su perfume y aspira llenando sus pulmones una y otra vez hasta que se queda dormido. Ella, en esa extraña muestra de afecto, toca su cabello y cierra los ojos. Tal vez no pueda amarlo libremente, pero jamás evitará consolarlo, darle un poco de lo mucho que ella desea ofrecer.


	8. C8 Mañana es un buen día para ser honest

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**Editado: Capitulo corregido por Isa**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**MAÑANA ES UN BUEN DÍA PARA SER HONESTOS**

—Te ves como mierda —dice Edward al espejo admirando los golpes de la noche anterior. Luego voltea y la ve en la cama acurrucada. No sabe si despertarla o dejarla ahí, en ese estado vulnerable que solo ha presenciado dos veces, incluyendo esta. Se mete al baño y lava su cara, tratando de despertar. Mira su teléfono celular y marca que son cerca de las 10 am.

Al salir la ve despierta, aún acostada.

—Hoy es Noche Buena —dice Bella.

Edward se queda parado, un poco confundido en cómo proceder. Realmente no le prestó atención a lo que dijo; simplemente está tratando de digerir este momento. Pasaron la noche juntos, durmiendo y en sus ropas, sin embargo siente que algo ha cambiado en su relación, algo que es más que sexo.

—¿Tienes planes? —Bella voltea a ver a Edward que sacude la cabeza lentamente—. ¿No tienes familia? ¿Amigos? —Edward camina hacia su mochila y saca una camiseta nueva.

—Mi tía, pero vive en California, no puedo darme el lujo de visitarla. Garrett y Kate usualmente me invitan, pero la única vez que fui fue horrible, eran tanta familia que no sabía en dónde sentarme —Edward dice mientras se quita la camisa.

Bella lo observa, descaradamente, no es una hipócrita. Le gusta lo que ve, después de todo Edward es un hombre joven y atractivo, no debería de extrañarle que una mujer como ella lo mire lascivamente.

—Me gusta tu tatuaje —ella dice prendiendo un cigarro y recargándose en la cama para observar mejor a Edward. Él se detiene por un momento y recuerda los tatuajes de su espalda, torso y brazo.

—¿Cuál de todos? —él pregunta.

—"Spemque metumque inter dubiis" Entre las dudas, está la esperanza y el miedo, ¿Virgilio u Horacio? —pregunta Bella por el tatuaje que Edward trae en su pecho cruzando de clavícula a clavícula.

—Virgilio —él contesta un poco asombrado—. ¿Sabes latín?

—Muy poco —ella dice en voz baja.

Ve su tatuaje tribal con delicadas y burdas espinas que rodean su brazo izquierdo. Ve el que está en su costado que dice "Masen" y puede ver otro tatuaje en su antebrazo derecho, pero no lo alcanza a notar bien, ni el de su espalda.

—Tienes muchos tatuajes, ¿puedo verlos? —dice Bella levantándose y caminando hacia él.

Toca su brazo derecho y nota el tatuaje de la nota musical Sol, en un bello diseño. Ella camina rodeándolo hasta llegar a su espalda que tiene un diseño de un árbol, con retorcidas ramas que tocan sus dos omóplatos y llega hasta su espalda baja. Debajo del árbol, también en latín dice "Ipsum Esse Subsistens" "El ser que sobrevive por sí mismo". Bella sabe a qué se refiere; es la soledad del árbol, la independencia férrea e inquebrantable que solo Edward y ella pueden comprender. No puede evitar pasar sus dedos por el tatuaje, haciendo que Edward se le enchine la piel y cierre los ojos.

—Éste es mi favorito, sin duda —ella dice, acercando su cara a la espalda de Edward, sin tocarla, pero tan cerca que él puede sentir su aliento cálido en su espalda.

—¿Tienes algún tatuaje? —Edward pregunta con voz grave.

—Sí —ella dice.

Edward se voltea y la tiene tan cerca, tan solo a centímetros de él.

—¿Puedo verlos? —él pregunta.

—Algún día —ella responde tocando sus costillas amoratadas por un segundo y luego dándose la vuelta.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? —Bella pregunta, refiriéndose que aún están en ese improvisado cuarto que está en el subterráneo cerca de las vías del ferrocarril.

—Sé cómo salir, no te preocupes. —Edward aprovecha y se pone su camisa.

—Entonces no harás nada hoy... —Bella pregunta mientras se pone sus botas.

—Nop, ningún plan, creo que compraré algún vino tinto y veré televisión.

Hay un silencio de segundos que Edward nota, y se queda quieto porque Bella voltea con una extraña sonrisa.

—Ven conmigo —ella dice simplemente.

—¿A dónde? —Edward pregunta confundido, atando sus tenis.

—A cenar a la casa Swan.

—¿Casa Swan, como la casa de tus padres? —él pregunta un poco asustado.

—Sí, solo somos nosotros tres, a veces va Emmett, pero no se queda mucho tiempo. —Edward se queda quieto, dudando qué hacer.

—¿Tus padres no se molestarán por traer a un extraño con golpes en la cara? —Edward pregunta.

—No dirán nada, además, eso me dará una excusa de llegar tarde e irme temprano. —Edward levanta su ceja.

—Me usas para escapar de tus padres. —Bella sonríe.

—Es por su bien, tiendo a exasperar a mi madre y volver loco a mi padre.

—Eso no se oye muy tentador, no quiero crear una disputa familiar —Edward dice tomando su mochila, listo para salir.

Bella se levanta, tomando su chaqueta.

—Los Swan no discuten, solo embotellan todo hasta que explota.

* * *

Una espesa capa de nieve cubre Chicago, es sin duda la primera nevada y hace su presentación de forma indudable. En el momento exacto que nieva, no existe ese frío de menos cuatro grados centígrados que entumece y debilita. Es noche buena y la gente está de fiesta, en casa, cenando felizmente con su familia. Edward, sin embargo, está a punto de subirse a su auto y regresar a su triste casa rodante, tomar un vino tinto y evadir, es experto en evadir. Pero ella lo invitó y tiene que admitir que lo carcome la curiosidad de saber cómo es ella, de dónde viene, saber si su familia tiene algo que ver en cómo es que Bella es tan diferente y extraña.

Toca el timbre y lo recibe una copia exacta de Bella, pero con 20 años más y ojos verde claro.

—Buenas noches señora Swan, soy Edward... —él dice un poco incómodo. Espera que a la madre de Bella no le incomoden los golpes en su cara. Tiene una cortada en el ojo y un golpe en su pómulo, sin contar con su labio partido. Pero la madre de Bella no parece sorprenderse.

—Mi madre ya lo sabe, he dado el reporte detallado hace horas. —Bella quita a su madre de la puerta y jala a Edward al acogedor calor de la casa Swan.

—Disculpa a mi hija, cree que los buenos modales son el peor acto de hipocresía, sus palabras no las mías —dice Renée que pone su brazo al rededor de los hombros de Edward—. Soy Renée, no me digas señora Swan, compro muchas cremas de envejecimiento para eso. —Edward se ríe nerviosamente.

—Mucho gusto, Renée —Edward dice amablemente—. Traje esto, no sé si les gusta el vino tinto. —Él extiende el vino a Renée y ésta mira el objeto unos segundos.

—Claro, claro, a Charles le encanta el vino tinto. —Renée toma la botella y camina hacia la cocina.

—¡Charles, ya llegó Edward, baja ahora mismo! —grita Renée.

Edward quiere meterse debajo de un mueble y probablemente estar ahí hasta que todo esto pase, pero al voltear, ve a Bella sentada en una adorable sala. Toda la casa Swan es acogedora y lo que se espera de un hogar. Hay un árbol de Navidad, perfectamente decorado, regalos e inclusive botas rojas navideñas. Una chimenea ilumina perfectamente la sala de muebles caros y finos, y es en uno de ellos que Bella está sentada mirando intensamente el fuego que cruje constantemente.

—La casa de tus padres es muy hermosa. —Bella voltea finalmente y suspira.

—Está bien, supongo.

Es obvio que Bella viene de dinero, mucho. Es una casa enorme y con todas las comodidades que pueda pensar. Está en uno de los mejores vecindarios de Chicago y afuera hay un mercedes negro y un Mustang GT del año, que representa el lugar en donde están.

—Nunca he estado en un lugar así. Los padres de Tanya tenían dinero, pero nunca vivieron así —Edward dice más para sí mismo. Bella cruza sus dedos y carraspea.

—Puedo imaginarlo, en realidad no, no puedo imaginarlo, pero estoy tratando de ser empática y eso. —Edward solo sonríe.

Él camina hacia el estante donde están las fotos familiares. Ve muchas donde sale Bella de niña con uniforme de colegio privado, posando y sosteniendo trofeos.

—Ganaste el concurso de ciencias y matemáticas, ¿por qué no me sorprende? —él voltea sosteniendo la foto. Bella solo voltea sus ojos.

—No fue tan difícil, ese tipo de lugares no ayudan a expandir tu mente. Solo la aplastan con un estúpido concurso de ciencias limitado a cosas "buenas para el ambiente".

—Aquí dice que fuiste campeona en deletreo, eras toda una nerd —dice Edward burlonamente sosteniendo otra foto.

—No tenía amigos, no me juzgues.

Edward pasa de foto en foto, cada una revelando una pequeña, pero importante etapa educativa de Bella, hasta que llega a la universidad. Hay una foto de ella con un diploma de lugar de "egreia cum laude", lugar de honor en su generación. Luego ve su diploma de especialista en criminalística. Está un poco confundido, ¿qué no estudió criminología?

—¿Eres criminalista? —él pregunta, al mismo tiempo que ve su diploma de especialidad en frenología y otras cosas que no tiene idea de qué son—. ¿Qué tanto estudiaste? —Edward pregunta volteándola a ver.

—Muchas cosas inútiles, créeme, fueron los cuatro años más inservibles de mi vida. Me la pasaba haciendo diplomados o especialidades, pero no sirven de mucho. Lo hacía para clasificar altamente en mi examen de detective, es todo.

Edward vuelve a las fotos y nota que ahora son familiares. En una está con su padre en una pista de autos, otra está en lo que parece un concurso de tiro, luego otra donde su padre y ella están incómodamente abrazándose en lo que parece ser el día que recibió su placa de policía. Se ve sumamente joven, tal vez unos 18 años. Su padre no se ve feliz, pero su madre sí. En otra foto ella está pequeña de unos ocho años con cabello suelto concentrada dibujando, se ve como cualquier niña.

»¿Vas a estar analizando cada foto? No te traje para eso —dice ella levantándose.

—¿Entonces para qué me trajiste? —pregunta él.

—Isabella te trajo para distraernos —dice Charles que está en la entrada de la sala.

Edward voltea y casi se va para atrás. Charles Swan es imponente, casi o más que su hija. Es mayor que la madre de Bella, más de 60 diría Edward, Renée está en sus cincuenta. Porta un bigote cubierto de canas y un cabello que está ligeramente espolvoreado de cabellos blancos. Es alto y tiene porte atlético, se nota que se ejercita.

—Hola Edward, soy Charles, padre de Bella. —Charles extiende su mano amablemente. Su voz es firme pero afable, sin ser condescendiente.

—Mucho gusto señor. —Charles no lo corrige o le dice que le diga Charles, Edward entiende la indirecta.

—Y ex jefe de la policía de Chicago, ¿cierto Charlie? —Bella dice ácidamente, luego voltea a Edward y le guiña el ojo—. Le encanta jactarse de eso, lástima que odie que su hija haya seguido sus pasos. —Charles ignora a Bella y se dirige a Edward.

—Me alegra tener un invitado más, créeme Edward, Bella no trae gente muy seguido y en estas fechas siempre es bienvenida la gente, aunque mi hija crea que no.

Edward se siente como en un partido de ajedrez y él es la pieza que están moviendo de un lado a otro, de los dos bandos, si eso es posible claro. Se siente un poco utilizado, justo como Charles dijo, pero no puede librarse de esto ahora.

—Gracias señor —dice Edward volteando a ver a Bella, que está totalmente indiferente a esta terrible y absurda interacción.

—¿Quieres jerez? Tengo un jerez exquisito. —Charles se va y sirve dos vasos que están en la mesa de la sala. A Edward no se le pasa notar que Charles no le ofrece a Bella.

—¿Y cómo es que eres amigo de Bella? —Charlie no voltea a ver a Edward, sino a su hija que está jugando con un figurín de cristal, el favorito de su madre. Edward toma un poco del jerez que Charles le ofrece para ganar tiempo.

—En..., en el hospital —Charles levanta las dos cejas en sorpresa y mira a Bella.

—¿Qué puedo decir Charlie? Soy altamente sociable en hospitales —Bella contesta, lanzando el figurín al aire y cachándolo en el acto.

—Ya veo... Y, Edward, si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿alguna razón especial para estar en un hospital? ¿Todo bien? —Edward traga un poco y sus manos empiezan a sudarle.

—Su novia, oh perdón, su prometida, está en coma. Los días y horas de visita coinciden con mi terapia, así que puedes estar aliviado de dos cosas. Uno, voy a mis terapias y dos, no me lo estoy cogiendo —dice Bella que sigue entretenida con su malabarismo.

Edward está casi con un aneurisma, solo ruega que Charles no saque su pistola y lo mate en el segundo. Todos los ex policías traen pistolas, ¿cierto?

—Bella, compórtate —dice su padre firmemente.

—Lo siento, Edward. Siento que tengas que estar en medio de la inmadurez de mi hija y mi extraño interrogatorio. No quiero que te sientas intimidado, no soy esa clase de padres. No voy a amenazarte y decirte que sé dónde vives, no trato de ver si eres buen o mal hombre, confío en el juicio de Bella completamente —dice Charles, esto último con énfasis para que Bella lo note—. Solo quiero tener una plática amena, bueno, supongo que la guardaremos para la cena. Con tu permiso, veré en qué puedo ayudar a mi esposa. —Charles se levanta y sale de la sala.

—Bella, ¿qué demonios está sucediendo? —pregunta Edward en susurro.

Bella deja el figurín en la mesa y cruza sus brazos como una adolescente petulante.

—No dejes que mi padre te engañe, es más listo de lo que parece. Pero en algo tiene razón y es en que yo tengo un excelente juicio para las personas, por eso confío en que sabrás manejar la situación.

—¿Qué situación? —pregunta Edward exaltado, pero sin gritar.

—Nada que debas preocuparte.

—Esa oración no me gusta. Tu padre se ve un hombre decente y cabal, ¿por qué lo antagonizas tanto? —pregunta Edward.

—Porque me trata como una niña, siempre lo ha hecho. No me deja hacer mi trabajo. —Edward se levanta y se pone frente a Bella.

—¿Tú padre no quiere que seas consultora? —pregunta él. Bella lo mira directamente.

—Mi padre no cree que soporte el fracaso, cree que voy a desmoronarme. —Edward frunce sus cejas.

—¿Por qué pensaría eso? —pregunta Edward curioso.

—Por qué ya pasó una vez y casi muero.

—No entiendo —él dice. Bella relaja sus brazos y se queda mirando al fuego.

—Perdí mi pierna persiguiendo a un criminal. Estaba..., estaba obsesionada con él, por años. Hubo una persecución y yo quedé así, pero nunca lo encontré, escapó. Tuve una etapa de depresión muy grande, no por mi pierna, sino por lo que provoqué con el choque. —Bella mira a Edward directamente, lo ve concentrado en sus palabras, puede decirle en este momento todo y acabar con esto, pero no puede. Es como si su mente se partiera en dos oponentes, que jalan su razón y su consciencia y la retuercen en formas impredecibles.

—¿Qué provocaste? —él pregunta. Bella siente el inicio de un ataque de pánico.

—Destruí..., destruí la oportunidad de atraparlo—Bella dice, variando gravemente la versión de la historia.

—¿Y esa depresión? ¿Qué tan grave fue? —pregunta Edward.

—Traté de suicidarme, varias veces. Mi padre teme que me vuelva a obsesionar con un caso o peor, que regrese mi obsesión por ese criminal que no atrapé. Cree que estoy al borde de la locura —dice ella sarcásticamente.

—¿Lo estás? Digo, ¿sigues obsesionada? —Bella abre su boca sin saber qué respuesta va a decir.

—Ya no estoy obsesionada con eso —ella responde en una verdad a medias. Su obsesión es otra, y es más negra y perturbadora que la que tenía antes.

—Ya entiendo, pero, ¿tú padre no entiende que estás bien? Porque lo estás, ¿cierto? —Edward pregunta preocupado.

—Calma, no tengo planes de matarme, fue hace años.

—Pero de alguna forma sigues en ese camino de autodestrucción —el dice sombríamente—, la cocaína... —Bella pone la mano en su boca para callarlo.

—No digas nada de eso, prométemelo. —Edward quita la mano de Bella.

—No voy a prometerte nada, pero tampoco voy a andar divulgándolo. No voy a cubrirte, Bella, ¿entiendes? —Bella aprieta su quijada.

—Chicos, la cena está lista —dice la madre de Bella interrumpiéndolos.

Los primeros minutos el cuarteto se sienta a comer, no hay oraciones de gracias o algo parecido familiares; es solo repartir el platillo y complementar a la cocinera por excelente trabajo. Bella no dice nada, se queda callada mientras come un par de bocados.

—Así que Edward, ¿a qué te dedicas? Bella no nos dijo con claridad. —Edward toma un poco de vino y voltea a ver a Renée con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hace poco trabajaba en construcción, pero ya no tengo trabajo, así es eso con las construcciones. Aparte de eso, hago trabajos varios, aquí y allá, mudanzas, pintura, lo que sea. A veces trabajo en un gimnasio, me contratan primeramente para entrenar, por eso los golpes —él dice un poco avergonzado, pero nadie en la mesa lo juzga.

—Vaya, debe ser duro. La crisis hace que conseguir trabajo sea complicado y tengas que recurrir a otras cosas —Renée dice amablemente.

—Sí, lo es, pero me las arreglo.

—No que mi madre sepa lo que es trabajar en su vida —Bella dice entre bocados.

—Bella, tal vez tu madre no haya trabajado, pero te crió y cuida este hogar. Estoy infinitamente agradecido con ella por eso —dice Charles.

—Bueno papá, perdona que no esté a favor del sedentarismo hogareño o de la sumisión femenina. No que alguna vez me vaya a casar —ella dice indiferente, sin tono de malicia, como si no supiera que sus palabras acarrean rencor e ira enterrada.

—Creo que es un labor loable lo que haces, Renée. Mi tía me crió solo y debo admitir que cuidar de alguien es un trabajo de tiempo completo —dice Edward tratando de mejorar el ambiente. Renée sonríe ampliamente y cruza sus dedos.

—Gracias Edward.

—¿Puedo preguntarte que pasó con tus padres? —Charles pregunta. Edward sonríe tristemente y contesta:

—Nunca conocí a mi padre, mi madre me tuvo sola y murió de un raro problema cardiaco cuando yo era muy pequeño, realmente no me acuerdo de ella. Mi tía Esme me ha cuidado, es como una madre para mí.

—Siento lo de tu madre, Edward —dice Charles.

—Tu tía, ¿no vive en Chicago? —pregunta Renée.

—No, en California. Está casada y tiene dos hijos pequeños. Sean de 12 y Alan de 8, hace unos años que no la veo —dice Edward un poco nostálgico.

—Qué lástima, ¿y hace mucho vives en Chicago? —pregunta Renée.

—Desde los dieciocho, vine a estudiar música en el conservatorio de Chicago y posteriormente en la universidad de música de Chicago.

—¿Eres músico? —pregunta Renée sumamente interesada.

—Lo era, tocaba el piano, pero tuve un accidente en mi mano y tuve que cambiar de profesión.

Edward no sabe qué dijo, pero toda la mesa se ha quedado callada.

—Bueno, basta con el interrogatorio. ¿Sabías que mi madre toca el violín? —Bella dice volteando a ver a Edward.

La conversación en la mesa sigue de forma más o menos civil y normal, no hay tantos comentarios impertinentes de Bella y eso es algo que Edward agradece. La cena es deliciosa y los padres de Bella son personas muy amables y comprensivas. Nunca lo juzgaron y nunca lo hicieron sentir inferior, a pesar de que son evidentemente ricos y educados.

Renée ofrece un pastel de queso y café como postre y Edward acepta. Mientras está comiendo su primera cucharada, Bella cambia la atmósfera completamente.

—Estoy pensando regresar a estado activo —ella dice, es una oración simple y casi inadvertida, pero Charles Swan se queda muy callado.

—¿Activa? —pregunta su padre en voz muy seria.

—Sí, mi terapia se termina el mes que viene y...

—No, no estás lista —dice Charles. Bella no se sorprende en lo mínimo y come un pedazo de pastel.

—... Y estoy pensando aplicar para detective nuevamente —ella termina su oración.

—Bella, no hagas esto, no aquí —dice su padre un poco enojado.

Edward suelta el cubierto y se queda expectante.

—No me lo puedes impedir, a menos que llames a tus amigos de la policía y los amenaces. ¿Vas a hacer eso, papá? ¿Vas a entrometerte en la vida de tu hija? —Charles está tratando evidentemente de calmarse, pero parece que está fallando.

—Hablemos de esto mañana —dice Renée, pero Bella no lo va a permitir.

—No, hoy es un excelente momento. Es Navidad, es época de dar y recibir —dice ella sarcásticamente—. ¿Sabes qué quiero de Navidad, madre? Quiero unos padres que no me estén sobreprotegiendo. Quiero ser una puta adulta por primera vez en mi vida...

—No digas palabras altisonantes en esta mesa, Isabella —dice su padre.

—No seas hipócrita, esa indignación no te va. Sabes cómo es esto, Charlie. Voy a conseguir lo que quiero y ésta soy yo diciéndotelo en tu cara. Voy a aplicar para detective te guste o no, y quiero que no obstaculices mi admisión —ella dice un poco enojada, pero es más como si fuera una amenaza maquiavélica.

—Sobre mi cadáver... —dice Charles, pero Bella lo interrumpe.

—¿Querrás decir sobre mi cadáver? Tu hija suicida no puede volver a las andadas, ¿cierto? Bueno, soy potencialmente suicida haciendo lo que sea, ¿no leíste el informe del psiquiatra? No tengo cura papá, tu hija está jodida de la cabeza. Déjala al menos ser feliz en lo que le gusta —ella dice ácidamente, luego se levanta de la mesa y sale.

Edward se queda ahí estupefacto, en medio de los padres de Bella que no saben qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, igual que él.

—Lo siento, Edward —empieza a disculparse Renée, pero Edward la interrumpe.

—No, yo lo siento, esto es algo familiar...

—Más te vale que te acostumbres, chico —dice Charles—, ella hace esto todo el tiempo. Lamento decírtelo y está mal que lo diga porque es mi hija y la amo, pero Bella usa a las personas. Tal vez no lo sepa, tal vez no lo haga con malicia, pero lo sigue haciendo. Si te preguntas si es por lo de su pierna, te puedo decir que no lo es. Siempre ha sido así, no es una chica..., convencional, nunca lo ha sido. Siempre fue increíblemente inteligente y observadora, pero acompañado de ese filo en su lengua y esa pericia que la hace ser una de las mejores. Es buena en lo que hace, es la mejor, soy el primero en admitirlo, pero saca lo mejor y peor de ella. Entiende que no soy un padre que quiera sobreprotegerla, he estado ahí hijo, y Bella es otra cuando está en uno de sus casos. La última vez... —Charles sacude la cabeza de recordar esos oscuros tiempos—. Dios siempre te manda pruebas en la vida para reforzar tu fe y debo decir que Bella es una de ellas —dice Charles con tono triste y agotado, como si esto lo hubiera vivido miles de veces, luego se levanta y se va.

—Es mejor que vaya y busque a Bella —dice Edward levantándose.

—Espera Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —dice Renée.

—Claro. —Edward se acomoda en su asiento.

—Mi esposo tiene razón, pero también exagera. Bella no es convencional, es un alma extraña pero que sabe amar. No sé qué tipo de relación tengas con ella o qué pretendas, no lo tomes a mal. Bella necesita un buen amigo y tú pareces serlo. No dejes que este tipo de escenas te asusten, ella prueba la lealtad de esta manera, es su forma de filtrar. Si realmente te importa, si realmente ella significa algo, lo que sea para ti, recuerda esto: Bella es un ser de hábito, y el hábito que menos practica es abrirse, solo tienes que enseñarle. —Edward asiente.

—Gracias, Renée.

Edward sale al porche y la mira fumando compulsivamente. Todo está hermosamente blanco. A lo lejos puede escuchar las campanadas que dan las doce indicando que es Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad —dice él, poniéndose a su lado. Ella voltea y lo mira de arriba a abajo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —ella pregunta un poco sorprendida—. Pensé que habías salido corriendo después de eso.

Edward se queda pensativo.

—¿Por qué tratas con tanto ahínco en alejarme? —él pregunta curioso. Bella tira su cigarro y lo voltea a ver.

—¿Sabes la historia del escorpión y el sapo? —ella pregunta. Él sacude la cabeza negativamente.

—Un sapo y un escorpión desean cruzar el río, pero no pueden hacerlo separados, es largo el tramo y necesitarían nadar mucho si lo hicieran por separado. Así que el escorpión le propone al sapo tomar relevos. El sapo nadará la mitad del trayecto con el escorpión en su espalda y luego intercambiarían lugares. El sapo acepta por supuesto. Así que el escorpión sube a la espalda del sapo y éste nada y nada hasta la mitad del trayecto. Cuando es hora del relevo, el sapo se detiene y espera que el escorpión baje de su espalda e intercambien lugares. Pero el escorpión en vez de eso, levanta su aguijón y pica al sapo; lo mata. ¿Sabes por qué? —ella pregunta.

—No —él dice.

—Porque el escorpión no puede cambiar su naturaleza.

Edward la mira, en esa luz de noche despejada, donde la luna alumbra suavemente su cara,¡ y puede notar las llagas que años y años de aguijones han hecho en ella, picándose a sí misma.

—No eres un escorpión, eres Bella Swan. —Bella sacude la cabeza.

—No entiendes. Piensas que puedes cambiarme, modificar mi conducta, soportarme porque eso te hace mejor. Eso no te hace mejor, Edward, cómo me gustaría que entendieras que esto que vez, es lo único que soy. No soy una mujer, soy solo un ente solitario que pasa por esta vida y eso está bien. No pido nada, no espero nada, solo quiero cumplir mi función, utilizar lo que tengo en este cerebro no porque crea en hacer el bien, sino porque puedo. ¿El resto? No me importa. No me importa a quién tenga que pisotear para lograr lo que quiero.

—Eso no es verdad. Ayer te vi vulnerable, humana, como una mujer preocupada por alguien, por mí. Eso no lo puedes fingir. Hace años nadie se preocupaba así de mí. No pretendas saber qué pienso o qué siento, Bella, no te atrevas. Deja de ser una maldita cobarde, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar si sigo en tu vida? —Bella cierra los ojos y luego los abre.

—Oh Edward, tu estúpido espíritu apasionado será tu perdición —dice ella tocando su cara suavemente, luego como recobrando la razón, cierra su puño y retrae su mano—. No digas que no te lo advertí —Bella sonríe y mete su mano en su abrigo—. Feliz Navidad—ella le da una pequeña caja negra.

Edward se queda callado y toma el regalo con recelo.

—No te compré nada... —él dice.

—No me importa, suficiente fue con venir a la cena, ábrelo. —Edward la mira y luego abre la caja.

Dentro hay una tarjeta de presentación: "Jasper Whitlock, terapista profesional"

—¿Qué es esto? —él pregunta extrañado.

—Es el teléfono de mi terapista, haz una cita, que mire tus manos. Tal vez no sea tarde para ti —ella dice.

—No puedo pagar una terapia... —él dice.

—No vas a pagar nada, Jasper me debe unos favores. Solo ve, no tienes nada que perder.

—Aun así, no puedo. ¿Cómo puedo hacer terapia cuando mis nudillos están amoratados constantemente? —él dice frustrado—. No puedo aceptarlo Bella, no me pidas esto.

Bella se queda callada.

—Tal vez no ahora, pero conserva esa tarjeta. Algún día podrás.

Edward guarda la tarjeta en su chaqueta y le agradece.

—Dime más sobre todas esas cosas raras que estudiaste —él dice, sentándose en la barda del porche. Bella toma una mecedora que estaba ahí y la jala poniéndose frente a Edward.

—El peor fue el curso de frenología, no tienes idea de la cantidad de satanistas y fanáticos de CSI hay en ese lugar...

Los dos se quedan platicando sobre la vida en colegio de Bella, contando anécdotas sobre sus clases de anatomía. Edward se ríe o se sorprende con cada historia, casi olvidando los amargos momentos de la noche. Al despedirse, Edward la abraza y le vuelve a desear feliz Navidad, ella no responde el abrazo, pero sonríe un poco extrañada.

Se siente renovado, casi eufórico. Mira al cielo y suspira, es hora, dice. Toma su teléfono y marca a Garrett.

—¡Edward! ¡Feliz Navidad! —grita Garrett, no suena borracho, lo cual agradece. Seguramente Kate no lo ha dejado beber.

Edward le desea feliz Navidad y escucha la terrible noche que Garrett pasó con sus suegros, si tan solo supiera que Edward tuvo una noche peor, casi. Al fin, cuando Garrett deja hablar a Edward, éste se queda callado tratando de tomar valor.

—Garrett, ¿te acuerdas de la pelea de año nuevo que me comentaste el otro día? —pregunta Edward.

—Sí —dice Garrett extrañado.

—Quiero entrar —dice Edward decidido.

—¿Ganar o perder? —Garrett pregunta.

—Ganar —Edward contesta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

**SÉ QUE PARA MUCHOS YA ES NAVIDAD, OTROS ESTAN EN NOCHE BUENA. LO QUE TRATO DE DECIR ES QUE ESTE ES MI REGALO PARA USTEDES. NO TENGO TODO EL DINERO DEL MUNDO PARA ENVIARLES REGALOS O LA PACIENCIA PARA ENVIAR TARJETAS ELECTRÓNICAS, NO SOY DETALLISTA PARA ETIQUETAR A GENTE EN FACEBOOK, PORQUE SEAMOS HONESTOS, SOY TERRIBLE PARA ESAS COSAS. TAMPOCO HE RESPONDIDO A TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y A VECES SOY UNA SÁDICA POR DEJARLAS CON LA CURIOSIDAD. ASÍ QUE ESTE ES MI COMPENSACIÓN POR TODO ESO. PORQUE CADA UNA DE USTEDES SE LO MERECE Y PORQUE SON LAS MEJORES LECTORAS QUE ALGUIEN PUEDA TENER, LAS MEJORES AMIGAS EN MUCHOS CASOS Y LAS MEJORES Y MÁS DULCES PERSONAS PARA AMENAZAR PARA QUE SUBA UN CAPÍTULO. **

**ADVIERTO QUE ESTO ES SORPRESA HASTA PARA MI BETA ISA (SOLO QUIERO SABER LA CARA QUE ESTÁ PONIENDO) YA LO TENÍA PLANEADO Y TODO. EDWARD Y BELLA COMPARTEN NAVIDAD IGUAL QUE USTEDES, ¿VEN COMO TENGO TODO FRÍAMENTE CALCULADO? *ME DOY UNA PALMADITA EN LA ESPALDA* **

**ESPERO QUE LA ESTÉN PASANDO EXCELENTEMENTE BIEN Y QUE ESTÉN FELICES CON LAS PERSONAS QUE AMAN. FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**EVE**


	9. C9 Yo, tú, ella y ellos

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**CORREGIDO POR ISA**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**FAST CAR-TRACY CHAPMAN**

**GIRLFRIEND IN A COMA-THE SMITHS**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**YO, TÚ, ELLA Y ELLOS**

Hay siete colores en el arcoíris, es el espectro limitado de la luz e irónicamente, es infinito. Un color se fragmenta en varios tonos con diferentes matices y cada matiz es un reflejo que depende de la luz; ése es el secreto del arcoíris. La luz se refleja en partículas misteriosas y nos proporciona esa paleta de colores que vemos de niños en el horizonte, preguntándonos si es verdad, si son tocables o si pertenecen a este mundo. Suficiente luz causa que un color se aclare, la luz total lo desaparece. Cuando un rayo de luz llega a tus ojos, lo cubres con tu mano. Si un rayo llegara a la cara de Bella, ella no lo taparía; ella quiere fragmentarse en la luz y desparecer.

Su vida es oscura, como un gris o sepia que no toca un color sino varios. Está harta de eso, de no poder aceptar las cosas como son. Antes lo hacía, antes de Edward. Sabía su lugar en el mundo y cómo llevarlo a cabo. Entendía la vida en dos formas: las cosas que le interesan y las cosas que no. Ahora, esa burda categorización se ha difuminado hasta llegar a ser un impulso, una pasión que la deja hambrienta de más. Desea que algo arregle esta mente suya que ve el mundo entre pragmatismo arcaico y caos predeterminado. Desea que Edward la arregle, ¡qué idea más absurda! Bella nunca podrá ser normal. Nunca podrá amar normalmente, nunca sabrá cuál es la cantidad correcta de mala honestidad o la cantidad de honesta mentira que debe decir. Siente que debe mentir todo el tiempo en las situaciones importantes y ser honesta en las cosas triviales.

Toma sus llaves y se mete a su Mustang, esto la relaja, ir por los vacíos espacios urbanos de la madrugada en Chicago. Desea recibir el amanecer, tomar la luz y cerrar los ojos mientras su pie derecho, con carne en sus huesos, acelera y acelera hasta que la inevitabilidad de las cosas la lleve al fin. Sus pensamientos son suicidas porque ama pensar que no es capaz de llevarlos a cabo, como pruebas a su mente para ver qué tanto puede soportar. Es un cruel juego, es fascinante.

Está en una pista cerca del río Mississippi, el amanecer está a unos segundos y su pie está firme en el acelerador. Levanta sus dos manos, dejando el volante como la misma rueda del destino que la llevará a donde desee.

—¡Spemque metumque inter dubiis! ¡Spemque metumque inter dubiis! —grita Bella.

Entre la duda siempre está la esperanza y el miedo. Mientras está ahí sentada en su asiento no sabe si es más miedo lo que siente. Él —Edward— la puede descubrir en cualquier segundo y todo esto acabaría tan mal o ella puede ser honesta y perderlo todo. Es débil cuando piensa en él, porque no es solo la víctima de su cruel juego del gato y el ratón. Es el hombre que entiende la duda. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Edward entienda la duda que Bella tiene en este momento. Cuando su auto está deslizando cerca del río y está a metros de caer, ella contempla el amanecer. En el último segundo, Bella tiene esperanza y pisa el freno.

**Martes antes de año nuevo.**

—... Pero con tetas grandes, hombre... ¡Las tetas! —dice Harris, uno de los hombres que entrenan con Edward.

—¿Nunca has estado con una mujer de tetas enormes? Son lo mejor, Masen. Metes tu cara en ellas y es el paraíso. Pero naturales, las postizas son duras, te lo digo. Mirtle tiene las mejores —dice Harris refiriéndose a su amiga ocasional.

—He estado con mujeres con tetas enormes y con culos enormes. ¿Honestamente? Lo mío es otra cosa —contesta Edward mientras hace abdominales. Garrett se ríe.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta Harris.

—Edward tiene este fetiche... Tienes que oírlo, vas a cagarte de risa, Harris. —Edward no está avergonzado, ¿por qué lo estaría? No es algo tan preocupante, es solo...—. Ama dar sexo oral, lo ama, ama el cunnilingus, ¿cierto Masen? —Edward se detiene y sonríe.

—Garrett, al menos se te pegó la palabra oficial. —Luego voltea con Harris—. Ustedes son unos egoístas de mierda, por eso se ríen. No comprenden el cuerpo femenino. Yo amo dar placer, ¿qué hay de malo con eso? —dice Edward. Harris se ríe.

—Nada Masen, pero, ¿no te gusta que te la chupen? —Edward se encoge de hombros.

—Claro, ¿a qué hombre no? Pero me gusta más hacer sexo oral a mujeres. —Harris se queda serio y luego se acerca a Edward.

—Entonces, ¿eres bueno? —Edward asiente.

—No he recibido quejas hasta ahora.

—Una vez escuché a una mujer gemir como loca, mientras lo esperaba fuera de su casa —dice Garrett. Edward sonríe orgulloso.

—Soy bueno, ¿qué puedo decir?

—Pero es..., es como…, ¿siempre lo haces? —pregunta Harris intrigado.

—Más de una vez, si no lo hago no puedo hacer que se pare —Edward dice exhalando profusamente mientras aumenta sus abdominales.

—Mierda... y, ¿no has encontrado una que, tú sabes..., le huela feo o algo así? ¿Que tenga un nido de arañas estilo los 70´s? —Edward se ríe y se detiene.

—Bueno, no todas son iguales. Pero, ¿honestamente? No me importa el vello, y no me ha tocado una con mala higiene afortunadamente.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo haces? Masen, debes de compartir tu secretos. —Edward mira a Harris pícaramente.

—Lo siento Harris, tienes una verga de más, me es imposible enseñarte. —Garrett se ríe.

Después de unos minutos de Harris tratando de sacar los secretos orales de Edward, se da por vencido y regresa a su puesto en el ring, dejando a Edward y Garrett solos.

—Masen, tengo todo el día queriéndote preguntar, espero no lo tomes a mal. ¿Te estás cogiendo a la coja? —Edward termina abruptamente su ejercicio y toma su toalla para quitar su sudor.

—Su nombre es Bella, y no es de tu puta incumbencia. —Garrett frunce las cejas. Edward es muy abierto en las mujeres que se coge, nunca ha tenido problemas con compartir detalles, pero por alguna razón la coja es una zona prohibida.

—Lo siento Masen, es que..., ella me da mala espina. No sé, creo que la he visto antes. —Edward se sienta en el equipo para hacer pesas y empieza su rutina de brazos.

—Somos amigos solamente; deja de ser una vieja verdulera y preguntar como si fuera el chisme del año. Y por cierto, la vas a ver seguido, lo más probable es que venga a mis peleas, mejor acostúmbrate.

—Masen, no sé qué demonios te pasa, solo te estaba preguntando —dice Garrett enojado.

—Me pasa que ni siquiera la conoces y la estás tratando como si te hubiera robado dinero o te hubiera insultado gravemente. No conoces a Bella y más te vale que la trates bien Garrett, ella es importante.

—¿Importante? ¡Ni siquiera te la coges! Además yo también estoy en riesgo aquí. Ella puede abrir la boca y decir sobre las peleas, que son ilegales, por si no recuerdas. No quiero extraños involucrados en esto. Confío en ti, Masen, pero no en ella, es todo. No le diré ningún apodo insultante si tanto te preocupa, pero no me jodas si pregunto quién es ella. Tengo derecho a saberlo, estoy poniendo mi pellejo también aquí.

Edward no contesta, sabe que Garrett se pondría iracundo si se entere de la verdadera profesión de Bella. Sabe que no lo va a poder ocultar por mucho tiempo, pero no puede evitar alargar las cosas. Depende de Garrett para las apuestas y quiere a Bella ahí, más si sabe que puede ganar la maldita pelea.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, cerca de las 5 pm, Edward se baña y se cambia. Al salir, Garrett lo espera afuera del gimnasio. Edward lo pasa de largo, pero Garrett le grita, corriendo detrás de él hasta que lo alcanza.

—Mierda Masen, ¡espera! —grita Garrett.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? Tengo visita en el hospital, se me va a hacer tarde —dice Edward cansado de un largo día.

—Masen, la cagué, ¿ok? Mira, para que veas que soy un ser tolerante, ¿por qué no invitas a Bella a la fiesta de fin de año? Dile que venga, te juro que me comportaré —Garrett dice sonriente.

—Se lo comentaré, pero es decisión de ella y no pienso presionarla. —Garrett asiente y Edward se va.

Es mucho antes de las seis cuando Edward llega a Saint Mary. Ahora que sabe que Bella llega las seis, siempre toma una hora antes para ver a Tanya, eso lo hace sentirse menos culpable. Ese día, sin embargo, al llegar a la habitación 203, Tanya no está sola. El cuarto está ligeramente abierto y desde ahí se puede ver la hermosa cabellera de Rosalie. Hace dos meses que Edward no la mira, no sabe si entrar y enfrentarla o irse como un cobarde. La decisión, como siempre, la toma la suerte. Rosalie voltea y lo ve parado en la puerta.

—Edward —dice ella con esa voz dulce que alguna vez lo cautivó.

—Rosalie, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunta él aún un poco confundido por la visita.

—Vine a ver a mi hermana y a ti... ¿Cómo estas? —Edward camina, rodeando la cama y poniéndose del lado contrario de Rosalie, junto a Tanya.

—Bien, pensé que vendrías en Navidad... —Edward dice en voz baja.

—No pude, los vuelos estaban cerrados por la nieve y mi madre ya sabes como es...

Edward se queda callado, tratando de encontrar una forma de zafarse de este conflicto.

—¿Cómo te pasaste la Navidad? —pregunta ella dulcemente.

—Bien, entre amigos —él contesta.

—Me alegro, no me gusta que estés solo.

Rosalie camina hasta Edward y toca su mano.

»Apliqué el divorcio, en unos meses se formalizará todo. Tú y yo al fin podremos vernos, estar juntos... —dice Rosalie con una sonrisa.

—No puedo Rosalie, no puedo hacerlo —Edward dice tragando saliva, sin verla.

—¿No puedes hacer qué? —ella pregunta confundida.

—Estar contigo. —Edward la voltea a ver directamente y suelta su mano.

—Has estado conmigo los últimos meses, Edward... Pensé... —Edward sacude la cabeza.

—Pues está mal, no debimos. ¡Eres su hermana! ¡Soy su prometido! ¿No te importa? —Rosalie está temblando por ese cúmulo de emociones que la embargan.

Lo ha dejado todo por él, ha deshecho su matrimonio por Edward. Está dispuesta a renegar de sus padres y traicionar a su hermana en coma. ¿Por qué él no ve eso?

—¡Eso no te importó mientras me cogías!

Edward no puede discutir eso aquí, frente a Tanya. Sale del cuarto caminando rápidamente, mientras Rosalie lo sigue.

»Edward..., no hagas eso. Me dijiste antes de irme que querías estar conmigo.

—No, no dije tal cosa —él dice volteándola a ver.

—¡Dijiste que deseabas estar conmigo! —Edward sacude la cabeza.

—No me refería a una relación, Rosalie —dice Edward triste.

—¿Solo querías acostarte conmigo? —Edward se queda callado—. ¡Dejé todo por ti Edward, todo! —Rosalie grita.

—Baja la voz Rosalie, maldita sea. No sabía que ibas a ir a pedir tu divorcio. ¿Recuerdas cómo empezó todo? Tú eras la que te me insinuaste, y no quiero echarte la culpa porque Dios sabe que no detuve nada. Soy tan culpable como tú en esto, pero nunca te prometí nada, no te dije que esto sería una puta relación. Fue mi error, esto es un gran gran error, Rose. ¿No lo ves? No soy el hombre para ti. Tu hermana está ahí en coma y, ¿a ti no te importa? Estuvimos mal en hacer lo que hicimos. Lamento esto Rose, lamento tanto hacerte daño, pero pensé que lo entendías. Esto nunca fue permanente —Edward dice duramente.

—¿Permanente? El último año fue permanente, ¿qué demonios crees que dices? No era solo sexo, sé que no.

—Lo siento Rose, pero sabías que no eras la única. Sabías que además de ti habían otras mujeres, eso no indica ningún tipo de relación —dice Edward exasperado.

—¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos antes de irme? —pregunta Rosalie con ojos llorosos.

—Sí —dice él.

—Me dijiste que nunca hubiera funcionado con Tanya, ¿sabes por qué? Porque nunca la amaste, siempre lo supe. ¿Por qué esperar a que muera para ser feliz, Edward? —ella pregunta tocando la chaqueta negra de él—. Date esta oportunidad, conmigo. Seré libre de mi esposo en unos meses, Tanya seguirá en el mismo estado, no estás atado a ella en ninguna forma.

—Te equivocas —dice Edward quitando su mano de su chaqueta—. Siempre estaré atado a Tanya, porque yo soy el culpable de que esté así.

—Eres necio, eres tan estúpidamente necio, Edward. Déjame amarte, déjame ayudarte. No tienes que cargar con esto tú solo. —Edward se queda pensativo y luego voltea con ella.

—Te quiero Rose, pero no puedes ayudarme, nadie lo puede hacer.

El sonido distintivo del caminar de Bella llena el pasillo. Edward da un paso para atrás alejándose lo más posible de Rosalie. La ve caminar y ver la escena, con esos ojos cafés que todo examinan a detalle.

Ella se queda parada volteando hacia Rosalie y luego a él.

—¿Visitas inesperadas? —pregunta Bella sonriente.

—Bella, ésta es Rosalie, hermana de Tanya—Edward dice nerviosamente.

Bella no extiende su mano a Rosalie o viceversa. Está muy ocupada examinando a la rubia en cuestión. Es hermosa, le recuerdan a las modelos de ropa interior, con ese tono rubio de peróxido número 40 y piel blanca con maquillaje fino que pareciera que no tiene una gota embellecimiento artificial encima. Sus ropas son finas y trae un hermoso vestido azul que muestra sus perfectas y tonificadas piernas. Eso sería suficiente para que Bella la odiara, pero lo que no soporta es su lunar. Es un lunar tan pretencioso, como si la naturaleza lo hubiera puesto ahí, a un lado de la comisura de sus labios, para restregarle a la cara la sexualidad que exude.

—Ésta es mi amiga Bella. —Al decir esto, Rosalie voltea con Edward y luego lentamente a Bella.

Rosalie no es de las mujeres que critican a otras mujeres, siempre ha sabido que es bella y tiene cierta sofisticación que atrae a los hombres. Ve a Bella y trata de no criticar su vestimenta o la falta de maquillaje. Pero lo que más trata, es que su cara no demuestre los increíbles celos que siente. La ve caminar y sentarse, es ahí que se da cuenta que esta Bella tiene alguna discapacidad. Pero Rosalie es inteligente, sabe que una mujer es una mujer y después de todo esta mujer diminuta es de alguna manera atrayente. Es hermosa en esa belleza natural, de piel blanca de porcelana, con cabello café abundante y un diminuto, pero perfecto cuerpo. Edward no ha parado de mirarla, ni un segundo, es como si estuviera midiendo su reacción.

—Me alegra que tengas amigos, Edward —dice Rosalie amablemente, cambiando totalmente su tono de reclamo de hace unos momentos.

Sabe que si quiere ganarse a Edward debe ser inteligente, debe usar lo mejor que sabe: su cuerpo, su dulzura y esa comprensión por la que él se involucró con ella desde un principio.

Bella ignora a la pareja a su lado, se limita a sentarse y no pensar en nada en particular, al menos eso parece. Por dentro Bella maquila ideas.

—Gracias Rosalie por venir —dice Edward.

—Claro, ahora que me mudé a Chicago, espero vernos más seguido —dice Rosalie, sorprendiendo un poco a Edward, que no puede reaccionar negativamente para no evidenciar su disgusto ante Bella.

—No..., no sabía que te habías mudado —él dice confundido.

—Oh, hace unos días. Bueno, nos veremos pronto —Rosalie dice son una falsa sonrisa. Ella se acerca a Edward, besa la comisura de sus labios y lo abraza.

—Piénsalo bien, Edward —le dice Rosalie en el oído.

Al verla marchar, Edward suspira en alivio, pero solo un segundo. Cuando voltea, Bella lo está viendo con esa cara que no indica nada bueno.

—Bueno, voy por un café, ¿quieres algo? —él dice rápidamente, tratando de escapar de un posible interrogatorio.

—No, nada —ella contesta sonriente.

Edward piensa que unos minutos harán que Bella se le olvide ese extraño momento, sabe que fue un estúpido en pensar eso, cuando llega con su café y la ve mirándolo extrañamente.

—Mierda —musita él antes de sentarse en la banca junto a ella.

Pasan unos segundos y ella no dice nada, piensa que está casi libre hasta que...

—Vamos Edward, sácame de esta duda. ¿Rosalie es rubia natural? —Edward empieza a toser su café.

—¡No! No sé... —él contesta nervioso.

—Solo hay una forma de saberlo, Edward. —Bella levanta las cejas sugestivamente.

—¿Cuál forma? —él pregunta estúpidamente, hasta que comprende lo que Bella quiere decir—. Si estás sugiriendo que me estoy acostando con ella... —él dice casi indignado.

—Oh no, jamás sugeriría algo tan vil y poco moral. Jamás sugeriría que te estás acostando con la hermana de tu novia en coma. ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Una canción de The Smiths*? —Bella se queda callada y con tono burlón habla—: Dime Edward, ¿le hiciste una prueba de peróxido a Rosalie?

Edward decide que beber bebidas calientes en este momento es peligroso, así que baja su café, ganando tiempo.

—Es rubia natural —carraspea Edward, avergonzado.

Desea que Bella termine con esta horrible conversación, pero por alguna razón si alguien puede entenderlo es ella, siente que darle toda esta confianza a Bella será su perdición, pero en ese momento no le importa.

—¿En serio? ¿Fue una prueba reciente? Tú sabes, el cabello crece... —Edward voltea a verla espantado.

—¿Podemos de dejar de usar analogías? Es ridículo —él dice frustrado.

—¿Analogías? ¿No sé de qué hablas? —dice Bella, fingiendo demencia.

—Bella, deja de hacer esto, no es divertido. —Edward talla su cara, se siente terriblemente cansado.

—Bien, dejemos las analogías. No es mi asunto, Edward, si te coges a la hermana de tu novia en coma. Dios, esa frase es pegajosa, debería ser un título para un _Talk Show_ —dice Bella distraídamente.

—No es como piensas —él dice aún cubriendo su cara, no sabe si en vergüenza o miedo de enfrentar lo que Bella diga.

—Vamos Edward, no es tan malo. Rosalie es linda, no me gusta el punto negro con herpes que tiene cerca de su boca, se ve un poco necesitada de afecto y se nota que es de alto mantenimiento, pero estoy segura que es un buen acostón. —Edward voltea casi incrédulo.

—Bella, es la hermana de Tanya...

—Le estás dando clases de moralidad a la persona incorrecta —ella dice indiferente.

—¿No crees que es incorrecto lo que hago? —Bella se encoge de hombros.

—No creo que estés listo para escuchar lo que tengo que decirte —ella contesta.

—¿Listo?¿A qué te refieres? —Bella voltea con él y arregla su chaqueta negra que quedó mal puesta cuando Rosalie la tocó.

—El sexo es una salida, al menos un tipo de salida para la depresión. Muchos utilizan las drogas, otros trabajan como locos, yo misma he caído en eso. Y tú, Edward, usas el sexo. —Edward está a punto de negar tal afirmación, pero luego se pone a pensar.

Este último año, cuando decidió que no podía más y estuvo en su peor época depresiva, se da cuenta que ha estado con muchas mujeres. Todas de una noche o dos; Rosalie ha sido la más constante y ahora que lo piensa solo sucumbió ante ella no por su aspecto, sino porque ella era algo pasajero. Tal vez una o dos veces al mes, cuando ella venía y se revolcaban como cerdos, teniendo sexo por días. Se siente vacío de pronto, ahora que lo piensa, ha volcado toda su frustración en sexo hasta que conoció a Bella... Voltea a verla y ahí está, con esa cara que dice "te lo dije, te conozco mejor que tú mismo". Edward sacude la cabeza y exhala en frustración.

—Mierda..., no lo había pensando así.

—Digo, tu cuñada, o cuasi cuñada es lejos la mejor opción, pero uno toma lo que puede, ¿cierto? —ella dice riéndose.

—No me estoy acostando con ella, ya no —él dice haciéndose hacia atrás y cruzando sus brazos.

—Eso no es lo que ella piensa, estoy segura —dice Bella. Edward se queda quieto.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta él un poco asustado.

—Tengo que admitirlo, Rosalie es inteligente. Sabe a qué reto se enfrenta, y te puedo asegurar que no eres algo pasajero para ella. La mujer se comporta diferente acerca del sexo que el hombre. Los hombres pueden separar el sexo de los sentimientos. Rosalie ha entrado a esa etapa donde el sexo significa más. ¿Por qué demonios te tengo que decir esto? Es como el conocimiento básico sobre mujeres —dice Bella un poco en burla un poco en serio.

—¿Entonces el sexo significa algo más profundo para ti? —Bella voltea sus ojos en exasperación.

—No Edward, no es así de fácil. Es algo químico aunado a algo psicológico. Existe una teoría sobre las psicología femenina... —Edward la interrumpe.

—No me refiero a otras mujeres, me refiero a ti. ¿Hace cuando no tienes relaciones con alguien? —Bella se ríe.

—Años, creo que no me sirve la vagina —ella comenta.

—¿Cuántos años? —él pregunta interesado.

—¿Un año, dos? No es que lleve la cuenta. —Edward casi se cae de su silla.

—¿Dos años? Eso es muchísimo. Pero dudo que tu..., tu equipo no sirva —él dice nerviosamente.

—Lo más cercano ha sido cuando me besaste —ella responde viéndolo maliciosamente.

—¿Lo es?—él dice sorprendido, evitando mirarla con lástima.

—No te preocupes, no me mires así tampoco. No necesito de sexo —ella dice honestamente.

—¿No? —él pregunta intrigado.

—He aprendido a vivir sin él, es fácil y práctico. Coger con alguien solo hará las cosas más complicadas.

—No has pensado, tal vez, ¿en algo que no sea complicado? ¿Algo de una noche? —él pregunta sin saber si se refiere a él o a otro hombre que pudiera ella considerar.

—Lo intenté, pero..., mi cabeza no está para eso —Bella dice en voz baja. No, definitivamente su cabeza no está en el lugar correcto cuando no puede imaginarse con otro hombre más que con Edward, es jodido y enfermo, pero ya está acostumbrada.

—¿Es porque el sexo implica intimidad? —él pregunta.

—El sexo es intimidad solo para los amateurs, la intimidad es más que intercambio de fluidos. Es presenciar algo que nadie más puede ver. —Edward sabe a qué se refiere, lo presenció, lo sintió cuando ella lo abrazaba después de perder esa pelea. Cuando la miró vulnerable, llorando por él.

—¿Temes que el sexo te lleve a enamorarte alguna vez? —él dice.

—¿Por qué estas preguntas? Esto parece un confesionario. ¿Quieres confesarte? Hazlo, no te detengo... Yo no tengo nada que decir —ella dice un poco enfadada.

—Quiero saber —él dice tajantemente.

—¿Saber qué? —Edward la mira, detenidamente. Es como si no entendiera que él necesita entenderla, darle sentido a este maldito enigma que es Bella Swan para él.

—Saber que pasa por tu cabeza —él contesta. Bella sacude la cabeza.

—No quieres estar en mi cabeza. No me interesan muchas cosas y las cosas que me interesan son nocivas, ¿sabes por qué? Porque la autodestrucción me atrae, es peligroso entender eso, Edward. La gente como yo no podemos diferenciar un dilema moral.

—¿No puedes diferenciar el bien del mal? —él pregunta.

—Eso me haría una psicópata, ¿no es cierto? —ella dice desafiante.

—No eres una psicópata.

—No, no lo soy. Pero mi mente no es un lugar cómodo y seguro. Es un repositorio de información caótica que catalogo y uso a mi antojo. Te puedo decir cuántos focos hay en este lugar, cuántas enfermeras han pasado desde que estamos aquí y qué ropas traían. Te puedo decir qué comieron y a quienes atendieron. ¿Eso te atrae de mí? ¿Acaso soy una extraña mujer invalida que hace algo interesante? Está bien, mientras eso sea lo único que te atraiga no tengo problema —ella dice mirando al techo, con voz monótona y sin emoción.

—Jasper tenía razón —él dice frustrado.

—¿Sobre qué? —ella pregunta indiferente.

—Eres una gran muralla, pero Bella, hay algo que siempre te delata —él dice. Bella lo voltea a ver curiosa—. Tu indiferencia. —Bella levanta la ceja—. La indiferencia es el arma de los cínicos. ¿Por qué alguien como tú querría defenderse de algo tan inocuo como una pregunta? —dice Edward, viéndola directamente.

* * *

***Bella se refiere a la canción "Novia en coma" (girlfriend in a coma) de un grupo británico llamado The Smiths. Espero no tener que explicar el chiste...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME, DIJE QUE ESTAS VACACIONES VOY A CONTESTAR REVIEWS u.u LO JURO POR EL OSITO BIMBO.**

**SALUDOS, EVE**


	10. C10- Leones en jaulas y cisnes en pantan

**TWILIGHT PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**Corregido por Isa**

**Música de este capítulo:**

**Chasing cars- Snow Patrol**

**Furious Angels- Rob Dougan**

**Angel-Massive Attack**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**LEONES EN JAULAS Y CISNES EN PANTANOS**

Cuando Edward era pequeño, su madre —cuando aún vivía obviamente— le regaló un caja de caramelos con varios sabores. Era una caja hermosa, con un dibujo de tema frutal de varios colores: naranja, amarillo, verde y morado. La caja era de aluminio y tenía un rojo metálico brillante que la enmarcaba. La primera vez que Edward la abrió, se sintió rico, como un sultán —será porque había leído las mil y una noches días antes—; tenía toda esa enorme cantidad de dulces a su alcance. Su madre, en esa tierna voz que recuerda, se agacha a su altura y lo mira con cristalinos ojos azules.

—Cuídalos Edward, haz que duren.

Su madre, era una mujer soltera, que trabajaba en un supermercado y apenas tenía para sostenerlos a los dos. Éste era un gran lujo para los Masen y Edward, a sus tiernos cuatro años, lo sabía.

Elizabeth lo besa en la frente y deja a su pequeño sentado mientras ella atiende la caja registradora; siempre fue así, pues no tenía dinero o ayuda del gobierno para meter a Edward a un parvulario.

El pequeño examina la caja, frunce sus pequeñas cejas y aprieta sus labios rosados. Son tantos... Seguro no se acabarán nunca, él piensa. No sabe contar, pero nunca había visto tantas cosas del mismo tipo juntas. Ni siquiera las monedas que su madre toca diariamente.

Los días pasan y el pequeño, en esa inocente avaricia, no puede dejar de comer un caramelo en la comida, cena o cuando se le antoja. En su mente aún hay tantos y de tantos sabores, que le durarían hasta que fuera grande y alto.

Pero la vida es injusta y cruel, mas preciosamente impredecible, inclusive para Edward de cuatro años.

El pequeño toma un caramelo color morado, de uva, lo hace porque hay más de esos que de los otros y siente que no es justo. Debe ser igual con todos los caramelos, todos ellos le dan satisfacción y alegría. Él sabe que son amigos entre ellos, que cada color es amigo del otro y les gustan que hayan de muchos. Al menos eso piensa Edward en su imaginativa mente. Al chupar y chupar ese delicioso dulce macizo se da cuenta de algo que antes no había notado; puede ver el fondo metálico de la caja. No sabe explicar lo que siente, pero no es bueno, se siente igual que cuando su coche rojo de carreras miniatura salió volando por los aires y cayó al río. Recuerda haber llorado por él y como su madre lo sostenía para que no fuera corriendo a "rescatarlo". Edward se sentía igual, quería llorar. Su pequeño pecho se aprieta y voltea a buscar a su madre en busca de consuelo, no sabe de qué, pero la necesita.

Elizabeth lo ve con ojos llorosos y se acerca a él preocupada.

—¿Qué sucede amor? —Edward sacude la cabeza y hace un puchero.

—No quiero que se acaben —él dice con voz quebrada, soltando una gorda y absurda lágrima.

—Oh nene, faltan muchos. —Elizabeth cuenta los caramelos restantes y son más de 20—. Son 23, ¿sabes cuánto es eso? —Edward sacude la cabeza—. Es bastante Edward..., no te preocupes. —Elizabeth toca su cara y Edward se la quita molesto.

—Se van a acabar —él dice cruzando sus brazos. Elizabeth bien pudo haber dicho que la mascota se murió, es el mismo concepto.

Es el finito de las cosas, el dejar de existir, es la muerte de algo importante.

—Todo se acaba en esta vida, Edward, todo termina, pero no estés triste. Cuando tenga dinero, compraré otro y otro. Solo son caramelos, amor mío.

Edward abre los ojos; "solo son caramelos", Edward repite una y otra vez en su cabeza. En su joven mente, sabe que son reemplazables, no usa esa palabra, pero lo entiende de alguna manera.

Se siente más ligero después de ese día, ahora puede comer sus caramelos como antes, sin preocuparse si se acaban, después de todo, su madre le comprará otros tarde o temprano. Los ve agotarse pero no le importa, hay más de donde vinieron. Hay una fábrica en algún lugar que no para, que sigue haciendo deliciosos caramelos.

A los 23 días de esa plática, su madre muere. Era como un augurio que Edward no comprendería hasta su adolescencia, un buen día mientras estaba sentado en el parque. Pero hoy solo es un niño de cuatro años que ha perdido a su madre.

Y es como la vida le enseña una importante lección, la primera lección valiosa y que lo cambiaría por el resto de su vida: la vida no es un caramelo que puedes seguir comprando aunque se acabe, no hay una fábrica ahí afuera que crea madres y las regresa cuando una no existe ya.

Toma su caja y la sacude, aún quedan caramelos, ni siquiera había comido uno diario. Los caramelos sobran y le falta la vida; ésa fue la primera injusticia en su vida.

Esme toma en sus brazos al pequeño Edward, que más que llorar está inmerso en su propio mundo de desolación. Es tan joven —piensa Esme—, tan indefenso, ¿cómo no amarlo? ¿cómo no darle todo lo que ella alguna vez deseó dar a un hijo propio?

A sus 22 años, Esme Masen toma a su sobrino el cual se aferra a una caja de metal como si fuera la cosa más importante que posee.

—¿Qué tienes aquí, Edward? —pregunta ella en la misma voz de su madre. Entre ellas hay diferencias pequeñas, las dos son pelirrojas, pero Esme tiene el cabello ligeramente menos rojizo, y sus ojos son miel. Es como su madre, pero no lo es. El olor es diferente y la forma en como sonríe.

— ¡Oh son dulces! —dice ella, al examinar la cubierta de la caja.

Ella la agita y escucha que aún hay caramelos. Erróneamente, piensa que Edward protege los caramelos porque no quieren que se acaben, lo que no sabe Esme, es que Edward los protege porque es lo único que queda de su madre. Lo único que él asocia con ese momento tan importante de su vida.

»Te compraré otros —dice ella sonriente, besando a su sobrino en la mejilla.

Esme intenta comprar más caramelos, de la misma marca, de otras diferentes, pero Edward no deja su caja o intenta comer los caramelos restantes. Nunca entendería la asociación, porque Edward nunca hablaría de eso, al menos no con ella.

Hoy, mientras se prepara para ganar por primera vez en su vida, lo único que recuerda de su madre es ese suceso y sus palabras. "Cuídalos Edward, haz que duren". Haz que dure la vida, haz que dure lo bueno, haz que valga la pena el sacrificio. Palabras que empezaron con un significado menor y hoy es por lo único que rige su vida.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunta Bella que entra al cuarto casi subrepticiamente.

—Sí —él contesta volteándola a ver. Ella lo mira con esa seguridad con que su madre lo miraba. Dos mujeres totalmente diferentes pero tan decisivas en su vida.

—¿Tienes miedo? —ella pregunta seriamente, o bien en burla, él nunca lo sabrá.

—No, no tengo miedo de ganar, por primera vez en mi vida.

X*-*-*X

Bella tiembla con manos sudorosas y corazón palpitante, puede ser la falta de cocaína que no ha consumido en casi tres días o es el ver a Edward en medio de una jaula, rugiendo con su cuerpo y desprendido de toda civilidad. Está excitada, está asustada, pero más que nada está enfermamente orgullosa de él. Cualquier mujer estaría llorando por ver al hombre que ama en una situación como ésta: en una pelea sin reglas donde todo puede pasar. Pero no Bella, ella ve esto como el punto decisivo en la vida de Edward, para probar que él también puede destrozar algo con sus manos y sentir paz. Esta sensación de destrucción los une, es tan perfecta y única que la hace sonreír. Ama sentir como están conectados por esa violencia perpetua que deben expulsar en cada paso, es lo que hace que ella lo ame más. Es la sangre desparramada por nada, por gusto, por lúdica motivación. Bella no ve a Edward como un hombre en peligro, lo ve como un león enjaulado que merodea a su presa y eso lo hace peligroso.

Sí, todos gritan por un ganador que no es Edward, la mayoría está indiferente sobre esta pelea, que es menor. De hecho, el contrincante de Edward, un hombre de su misma edad y peso, no siente temor al ver al pelirrojo con calzoncillos negros meterse a la jaula.

Lo ve tranquilo y con mirada perdida, casi como los ojos que tienen los juguetes de plástico. Rick, el contrincante, sabe que es bueno, sabe que su contrincante también lo es. Desea una pelea total, donde pueda mostrar su osadía y fuerza. Edward, por su parte, busca con su mirada el punto más oscuro del cuarto y se concentra en él.

—Solo cánsalo, recuerda lo que te dije, que tu cabeza esté fría —dice Garrett en el oído de Edward.

Este tipo de peleas no tienen un tiempo límite, no hay rounds o campanas que suenen. El réferi solo está ahí para pronunciar al ganador, pero no para detener algún golpe mortal. Es el tipo de enfrentamiento que te hace pensar si los seres humanos nacieron para la violencia o la violencia es el ser humano en sí mismo.

Cuando el sonido para comenzar suena, la gente no calla o contiene su aliento; gritan por su gladiador favorito. Edward voltea a ver a Rick que se ve igual de concentrado que él. Rodea a su oponente sin perderlo de vista. Rick sube sus brazos y levanta su cara en reto, pero Edward mantiene sus manos abajo, apretando sus puños. Rick lanza el primer golpe en forma rápida, luego otro puño y otro, pero no tocan a Edward, el cual aún no sube sus brazos. Garrett grita que regrese el golpe y la muchedumbre está de acuerdo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Tira un golpe! —grita un hombre a un lado de Bella—. Ese estúpido tiene miedo, Rick es el mejor en estilo libre —dice el hombre a Bella, como si ella hubiera hecho alguna seña de haberlo escuchado. Ella lo ignora y sigue viendo la pelea desde la primera fila.

Rick se avienta a Edward y es ahí cuando Edward responde, no con un golpe de su puño, pero con una patada que Rick recibe parcialmente en sus costillas. La gente grita emocionada. Edward ve tambalearse a Rick, pero no va por él, no aprovecha el momento, según muchos. Rick piensa que su oponente es un estúpido, debió de haberlo golpeado cuando estaba casi a punto de caerse. Sonríe porque ve su victoria. Esa euforia hace que de un buen golpe a Edward, golpe que no esperaba. Su cara se voltea violentamente y escupe un poco de sangre. Se recupera fácilmente, pero Rick no lo deja por mucho tiempo, no cometerá el error de Edward de esperar a que el oponente se recupere. Edward evade el segundo golpe y el tercero. Rick está harto, quiere golpear carne y quebrar huesos.

Entonces empieza, es una danza, Rick lanza un golpe que Edward detiene con sus dos brazos, de tal manera que los hombres se entrelazan violentamente y debaten por zafarse el uno del otro. Edward tiene su labio partido, pero Rick está cansado.

Cada uno vuelve a su respectiva esquina para prepararse a lo que sigue. Esta vez, Edward lanza el primer golpe, una patada que Rick toma con sus manos y hace que ambos caigan al piso, Rick sobre Edward. Este último hace un triángulo, que es sofocar al contrincante con tus piernas y manos de tal manera que las piernas estén atrapadas y el cuello esté torcido, un mal movimiento y Edward puede matar a Rick, si lo hace bien, puede terminar la pelea ahora mismo. El triángulo es un movimiento tan extraño y no siempre bien practicado que muchos no se atreven a usarlo, pero Edward lo hace bien, es su especialidad. Sofoca a Rick con sus piernas y usa su antebrazo para apretar la tráquea de Rick.

Rick se pone rojo y aprieta los puños. Edward puede darle la opción de rendirse, pero no es tan divertido, no es una verdadera victoria. Cuando han pasado cinco segundos, Rick cae inconsciente en el piso de cemento.

Ésta pelea fue banal para Edward, fue tan fácil que no puede creerlo. Mira a Rick en el piso desmayado y escucha a la gente gritar su nombre: "!Masen! ¡Masen!". Todos gritan como si él fuera el salvador.

Está tan acostumbrado a perder, a recibir golpes y salir derrotado que no comprende esta escena. La gente lo mira con admiración, absortos de una pelea que no duró más de 5 minutos.

Garrett toca su hombro y lo jala fuera de la jaula.

—Mierda, lo hiciste cabrón, lo hiciste —Garrett dice abrazándolo, mucho más emocionado que él.

Edward está extrañado y confundido, nada tiene sentido. Acaba de ganar $50,000 dólares en menos de cinco minutos. No es pobre, al fin siente el delicioso desespero de querer más y se siente tan bien, quiere todo, quiere ganar, quiere el dinero, quiere la maldita victoria eterna. Luego, levanta sus ojos y ahí está ella. Es cómo lo mira, lo que lo hace sentirse como un hombre en verdad. Es admiración y deseo, se siente al fin digno de algo bueno… Hace tanto que no se sentía así.

Camina a ella, que porta una ligera sonrisa, parada entre tanta mierda, entre tanta gente malévola y bélica. Es como ver un cisne en un pantano, sobresaliente y blanco entre lodo fétido.

—¿Qué se siente ganar, Edward? —ella pregunta.

—Se siente como 50,000 dólares menos pobre —él sonríe.

Bella se ríe y toca su cara.

—Ganar te sienta bien —ella dice seriamente.

—Quiero besarte, en este momento solo quiero besarte —él dice jalándola de la cintura.

Y la besa, lo hace porque ella no lo detiene y porque no le importa nada en esta vida. Es la adrenalina y la euforia del éxito lo que lo hace ser tan irresponsable. Jala su cara y toma su cabello, Bella gime en sus labios y sube sus brazos a su cuello. Edward la levanta con su brazo para besarla mejor. Éste es el mejor sentimiento del mundo, es lo más feliz que se ha sentido en mucho tiempo. Cuando termina el beso, ella lo mira con ojos dilatados y lo vuelve a besar en la comisura de sus labios, limpiando con su lengua, la sangre fresca que él ha derramado. Edward cierra sus ojos, disfrutando el olor y la exquisita sensación de sus labios mojados.

—Puedes hacerlo cada vez que ganes, solo cuando ganes porque me gusta tu sangre, Edward. —Edward se queda petrificado tratando de comprender las palabras.

Bella pone sus pies en el suelo, física y metafóricamente hablando y se separa de él.

— Esto hay que celebrarlo. ¿No había una fiesta de año nuevo a la que me querías invitar?

X*-*-*X

Bella odia el lugar en cuanto entra, está lleno de gente que no conoce, obviamente, pero más que eso, todos están felices. Es la fiesta de año nuevo y es de entender que el alcohol los haga tan desinhibidos, pero detesta la gente amigable.

—¡Edward, felicidades! —grita una mesera rubia, que trae solo unos diminutos shorts y un top blanco.

—¡Eres un hijo de la gran puta, ganar con el triángulo fue fantástico! —grita un hombre castaño que es evidentemente peleador.

Edward toma a Bella de la mano y la jala por la pista de baile.

—Ésta es Bella. —Es como la presenta a todos, a hombres y mujeres por igual.

No dice que es su amiga, compañera o conocida, es como si no hicieran falta los títulos.

Todos la saludan amablemente y luego la ignoran porque realmente Bella no da pauta para entablar una conversación amigable.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —le pregunta Edward en el oído.

—Necesito un vodka, solo —ella dice un poco atareada entre tanta gente.

Edward la deja en una mesa con extraños y ella solo se queda examinando a sus acompañantes.

—¿Qué opinas, Bella? —pregunta una chica a su lado, que se ve más o menos amigable o bien actúa muy bien su hipocresía.

—Lo siento, no escuché lo que decían, estaba muy ocupada tratando de pensar en algo peor que estar aquí con extraños que no me interesa conocer en verdad. Solo denme tiempo para tener alcohol en mi sistema y podré ser totalmente sociable con conversaciones sobre nada en específico.  
Todos ríen, pensando que ella es adorablemente sarcástica. Uno de los hombres se acerca a ella un poco más de lo debido.

—¿Y qué haces, Bella? ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Observo cosas y doy una hipótesis acercada y justificada en hechos congruentes. Luego, si estoy con tiempo, tomo fotos a cadáveres y los pongo en mi cuarto para examinarlos posteriormente y determinar la causa de su muerte, es como un pasatiempo de hecho.

El hombre se queda serio y sorprendido, luego se ríe.

—Eres muy graciosa, me gustan las chicas con buen humor.

—Apuesto que sí —dice Bella indiferente.

—Así que eres amiga de Edward... ¿Tú y él?...

—Él y yo, ¿qué? ¿Fornicamos? ¿Somos amigos? ¿Somos novios? ¿Soy su amiga lesbiana? Sé específico.

El hombre frunce sus cejas, presintiendo por primera vez el tono de reproche de Bella.

—No, nada..., no me quiero entrometer en los negocios de Masen, es todo.

—No te metes en los negocios de Masen, yo no soy negocio de nadie.

—Entonces no le importaría si nos conocemos tú y yo un poco mejor.

Bella lo ignora volteando a todos lados, buscando a Edward. Cuando lo ve, él está platicando con una chica de pelo corto y negro. Ella se ríe y toca su brazo, luego habla al oído de él. Edward se ríe también y la escucha atentamente.

Bella está harta de esperarlo y se levanta dejando a su acompañante hablando solo. Se mete al baño y luego se encierra en el primer cuarto de baño que ve desocupado. Sus manos están temblorosas, pero las controla lo suficiente para sacar la bolsa con cocaína.

A fuera del baño, quince minutos después, todo es mejor, no importa la gente riendo o la música estridente, no importa que el conteo para el nuevo año esté con menos de tres minutos para que termine. Los químicos la hacen estar alerta y enfocada en cosas absurdas, como la luz roja del bar o el sonido retumbante de la bocina a sus espaldas.

—Aquí estás —Edward dice tomando su brazo. Bella lo ignora y camina a la barra—. Bella, tengo tu bebida —dice Edward extrañado. Bella voltea y lo ve consternado, en su lúcido sueño, ella arrebata el vodka y se lo toma de un trago—. Hey, cuidado con eso, ¿te sientes bien? —él pregunta preocupado.

—De maravilla —ella sonríe y toma su mano—. Vamos a bailar, hace tanto que no bailo —ella dice eufórica.

Edward la sigue a la pista, no le gusta mucho bailar, pero la sigue aun así. Bella baila ondulando sus caderas, ignorando a Edward y al mundo entero.

El conteo está en cinco y es ahí que Edward la toma de la cintura y la jala hacia él.

—Bailas muy bien para... —Sabe que en cuanto dice eso, la ha cagado.

Ella voltea con esa risa sardónica y triste que la caracteriza.

—¿Para no tener una pierna? ¡Púdrete, Edward! —Bella se da la vuelta y sale caminando lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Es año nuevo, todos están besándose en las esquinas o abrazándose. La gente salta y grita haciendo imposible que él la pueda seguir. Grita su nombre pero es inútil.

—¿Has visto a Bella? —pregunta Edward a un conocido.

—¿A quién? —pregunta su compañero del gimnasio.

—La chica castaña con la que vine.

—Oh sí, la vi salir con Matt, deben estar afuera. —Edward está extrañado e iracundo.

—Maldita sea, ¿dónde demonios estás, Bella? —Edward dice para sí mismo.

Al salir la ve gritando incoherencias y golpeando a un hombre en las costillas con su pierna, es Matt que tiene sangre en la cabeza.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Vuélveme a tocar y te corto los huevos!

—¡Bella! —Edward corre hacia ella y la sostiene para que deje de atacar a Matt.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —pregunta Edward asustado.

Solo puede contenerla con sus dos brazos, ella está histérica gritando y tratando de zafarse.

—¡No lo hice nada Masen, lo juro! ¡Ella me trajo aquí y cuando quise besarla me golpeó! ¡Es una puta vieja loca! —Edward no puede creer que alguien tan diminuto como Bella hubiera puesto en el piso a alguien como Matt.

Ve la botella en el piso y sabe que ella fue quien la quebró en la cabeza de Matt, probablemente dejándolo mareado.

—¿Bella? —Edward la jala para verla, pero ella se escapa y se avalancha nuevamente al hombre caído.

—¡Quítamela de encima, Masen!

Edward la jala fuertemente y luego la carga sobre sus hombros.

—Voy a despellejarlo vivo, voy a matarlo —grita Bella.

Edward la ignora y la lleva hasta la parte más recóndita del estacionamiento. Al bajarla al suelo, ella está tambaleante y se afirma de un auto que está ahí cerca.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Qué hacías con él ahí afuera? —él pregunta molesto.

Bella recobra el equilibrio.

—Hago lo que me da la gana —ella contesta ácidamente.

—¿Trató de hacerte daño? —Bella no responde, solo está exhalando profusamente—. Bella, por favor contéstame, ¿Matt trató de hacerte algo? —pregunta él más calmado, tocando el brazo de ella.

—No me toques —ella dice entre dientes, dando un paso atrás.

Al levantar la cabeza, Bella se siente ligeramente mareada, puede sentir puntos verdes detrás de sus ojos y la línea roja de sangre que sale de su nariz.

Edward lo ha visto antes, sabe lo que significa.

—Te estuviste drogando —él dice enojado.

—¡Púdrete, Edward! —ella contesta limpiando su nariz—. Es año nuevo, es mi forma de celebrar —ella contesta sarcásticamente.

—¿Por qué? Te lo pedí... —Bella lo interrumpe.

—¿Crees que iba a hacerte caso? ¿Quién demonios te crees para exigirme cosas? No eres nada mío, ¡nada!

—¡Soy tu amigo! —él contesta firmemente, pero Bella solo se ríe.

—No sé qué somos, Edward, pero no somos amigos. Estoy harta de esto, traté de dejarlo y solo pude durar tres putos días. Soy una adicta y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. No hay lugar en el que no quiera hundir mi nariz en cocaína y me gusta sentirme así. Es lo único que me da un poco de tranquilidad.

Edward solo la escucha, se ve como un animal acorralado y triste, desea consolarla pero también la odia al mismo tiempo. La odia por robar el día de su gloria, por hacerlo tan feliz e infeliz al mismo tiempo, el mismo día. La aborrece porque lo controla tan bien y en maneras tan sutiles, probablemente sin que ella misma lo sepa. ¿Qué demonios le da poder a Bella Swan sobre él?

—Bien, haz lo que quieras. Pero no esperes a que me quede sentado viendo cómo te matas. —Bella se ríe nuevamente.

—Un día vas a desear mi muerte, lo espero, espero que un día desees que muera. —Bella cae al piso y empieza a llorar.

Edward se queda parado, decidiendo si seguir con esta loca y estúpida relación, podría parar ahora mismo y dejarla ahí. Sería muy fácil olvidarse de ella y no ayudarla, pero no puede hacerlo, algo le impide darse la vuelta.

Se sienta a un lado de ella, escuchando el llanto patético que no causa ningún tipo de lástima en él.

—Deja de llorar, Bella, no eres una puta víctima. —Bella inmediatamente se detiene y lo voltea a ver. Sus palabras son tan impactantes que la hacen sentirse sobria nuevamente. ¿La ha descubierto? ¿Sabe quién es ella?—. No trates de esconder tu asquerosa adicción entre llantos vacíos. Sé lo que es sufrir y querer matarse. ¿Quieres que sienta lástima por ti? ¿Eso quieres? No voy a hacerlo, no voy a dejar que me manipules de esa manera, pero tampoco voy a dejarte en el peor momento. Vamos, levántate. —Edward se levanta y la jala del codo—. ¡Levántate! —él grita molesto. Bella lo hace renuente y Edward se queda parado viéndola—. No sé qué hago aquí, no sé qué hago metiéndome en más problemas, pero Bella, tienes que dejar de ser una niña inmadura. ¿Quieres drogarte hasta la perdición? ¿Quieres matarte realmente? —Bella se queda callada mirando al piso—. Tienes razón, no somos amigos, no sé qué somos pero, ¿eso importa? ¿Por qué eres tan difícil? Es estúpido preguntarte esto, no vas a contestar, ¡nunca contestas nada! —él grita frustrado—. ¿Qué pasó con Matt?—él pregunta.

—No quiero hablar de eso —ella dice en voz baja.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que no quieras hablar de algo? Solo dime si necesito regresar y terminar de reventarle la cara. —Bella sacude su cabeza—. Espero no levante cargos, quedó como mierda —él dice. Bella levanta la cara y mira a Edward.

—Sí, lo dejé como mierda —Bella dice como una niña que sabe que hizo algo mal.

—Será la vergüenza de todos cuando sepan que una mujer de 1.50 m y que pesa 50 kg lo derrumbó y lo dejó rogando —Edward dice tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

—En su defensa estoy entrenada profesionalmente y soy una ex policía —Bella dice sonriente.

—Mierda, Bella —Edward dice cansado mientras se talla los ojos.

—Siento arruinar tu día —ella dice mirando al piso—. Lamento ser así, lamento que tengas que soportar estos..., arranques. —Lamento amarte en forma incorrecta, quiere decir Bella.

—Necesito un café, necesitas estar sobria —él dice sacando las llaves de su auto.

Bella lo sigue ciegamente, en su corazón y en sus pasos. Detesta hacerle esto, ser así y hacerlo sufrir. Es tal vez su capacidad de destruirse lo que la obliga a sabotear algo que ama, es tal vez su renuente corazón que no acepta que vivir y ser feliz tienen el mismo nombre. Solo desea hacerlo feliz y ella siempre causa lo contrario. ¿Por qué lo sigue haciendo? ¿Por qué no puede parar? Es porque no se ha perdonado, es porque en el fondo su culpa es más grande que su amor.

* * *

El triángulo al que me refiero en este capítulo es un movimiento de Jiu-Jitsu muy famoso y difícil de hacer aquí está un video para que admiren lo hermoso de ese movimiento, ahora imaginenlo con Edward *_*. Ya sé, me sacrifico mucho informándome, viéndo vídeos de hombres sexys pelear u.u FELIZ AÑO!

youtu(punto)be/GPQF0mP5tOs


	11. C11-No es imposible bailar con un demoni

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo**

**Música de este capítulo:**

**So Long-Lee Buddah**

**Trembling Hands-Temper Trap**

**The Scientist-Coldplay**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**NO ES IMPOSIBLE BAILAR CON UN DEMONIO EN LA ESPALDA**

Primero llena sus pulmones de aire, todo, completamente, hasta que duelen de la cantidad inusitada de oxígeno. "Qué difícil es vivir en piel humana" piensa Bella al abrir sus ojos. Todo duele después de una mala noche llena de sustancias que te dejan con resaca física y moral. "Hoy no es un mejor día que ayer, tampoco es tan malo" sigue pensando ella.

Está en ropa interior, porque así le gusta dormir, con un ridículo calzoncillo de color amarillo de Bob esponja y una camiseta de alguna banda de rock. Se sienta en la cama y prende un cigarro.

Es el primer día del año, con 365 días llenos de posibilidades, no que ella le importe. Es solo un día más que tiene que existir. Se pone su prótesis y camina a la cocina a preparar su café. Debería cuidarse mejor, tomar al menos un jugo de naranja o desayunar un pan tostado con mermelada, pero el cigarro y el café le quitan el hambre.

Cuando está con taza de café en mano, su intercomunicador suena.

—Abre, abre, abre, abre, abre, abre... —Suena incansablemente una voz masculina que es distorsionada por la bocina del intercom.

Bella detesta en cantidades inconmensurables que Emmett haga eso. En toda su mañanera cojera, ella camina enojada al intercom y aprieta el botón para abrir la puerta del edificio.

Emmett entra minutos después, vestido en sus estúpidos pantalones de deporte, al menos eso piensa Bella.

—¡Buenos días alegría! —dice Emmett. Bella lo recibe lanzando una espátula de la cocina que le pega en la cabeza a Emmett. Éste solo se talla a cabeza y finge que no le dolió.

—¡No hagas eso! Odio que hagas eso en el intercom —ella dice enojada.

Emmett solo se ríe y se sienta en la barra de la cocina.

—Tienes el celular apagado —él dice tomando una manzana a punto de caducar, que está sobre el frutero.

—Se descargó, no tuve tiempo anoche de cargarlo —ella dice tomando un sorbo de café.

—¿Saliste ayer? Eso sí es nuevo —dice Emmett, dando una mordida a la manzana.

—Sí, a un estúpido bar. Fue un fiasco, como siempre lo es.

—No fue tan malo, el año pasado me marcaste de un tugurio de mala muerte para ir por ti. No creo que lo recuerdes, estuviste inconsciente por tres días —Emmett dice ácidamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Emmett? Tengo resaca, no necesito tu sermón sobre mi inclinación a tomar hasta la perdición.

—Hubo otro asesinato, el cuerpo lo encontraron hace unas horas. Pero Rogers le impidió a Black que te hablara, o más bien me hablara a mí, tú sabes, tu ayudante mal pagado que se preocupa por ti y te da sermones —dice Emmett con la boca llena de manzana.

Bella se queda quieta, pensativa hasta cierto punto. Su mente se dispara a miles de teorías y posibilidades, hace cálculos sobre los días que han pasado desde el último asesinato, su lado racional está entusiasmado, podría decirse que hasta excitado de ese nuevo caso, suena terrible pero no lo puede evitar; el emocionarse por un caso interesante aunque sea un asesinato. Sin embargo, el lado derecho de su cerebro, ése que te hace reaccionar impulsivamente, gana la batalla y estalla.

—¡Putísima madre! Voy a matar a mi padre —dice en forma figurativa, al menos eso quiere pensar—. No puedo creer que Charlie haga esto, siempre obstruye mi trabajo, estoy tan harta —dice entre dientes, luego se toma su café de un solo trago.

—No te exasperes, Bella. Te traje un regalo de parte de Black —dice Emmett que ya se ha acabado la manzana. Bella lo ve levantarse y sacar de debajo de su sudadera gris de deporte un folder manilla, arrugado y un poco húmedo. Emmett se lo entrega a Bella con una sonrisa. Ella lo toma a pesar de que está evidentemente lleno de sudor y lo abre eufóricamente—. Black no le hizo caso a Rogers y vino a verme hace unas horas para entregármelo, dijo que te lo entregara. —Bella escudriña el folder, sacando fotos y reportes preliminares—. De nada —dice Emmett levantándose y abriendo el refrigerador de Bella. El contenido es dos Coca colas zero y un sandwich que ya tiene moho—. ¿Qué demonios comes? Eres mujer, deberías al menos tener fruta. —Bella lo ignora y se sienta en la silla de la barra de la cocina a ver el folder.

—Esto fue afuera de un residencial igual que el anterior, la posición de la mujer es casi exacta a excepción de la ropa y las bragas ya no están en los tobillos. Apuesto a que no dejó semen, ese cabrón... Es un cabrón listo. —Bella se queda unos minutos leyendo el informe forense y luego voltea decisiva hacia Emmett

—Tengo que ir ahí.

Se levanta y camina hacia su closet.

—Bonitas bragas —dice Emmett que la ve de espaldas. La ha visto en menos, pero siempre le gustó su extraña selección de "pijamas", o como él le dice "bragas para niñas". Emmett nunca se lo dirá en su cara, pero piensa que Bella secretamente sigue amando las caricaturas.

Bella se pone sus jeans y se quita el top, revelando la espalda desnuda a Emmett que mira el show con una sonrisa. Bella no es de esas mujeres que le importa que la miren desnuda, ni siquiera cuando se podría pensar en que se sentiría incómoda porque no tiene una pierna. De hecho, para Emmett se le hace extraordinario eso en particular, como ella nunca, jamás, se ha sentido menos por su pierna o tiene alguna inseguridad física al respecto. Eso es lo que hizo que se enamorara de ella en primer lugar. Hoy, cuando la mira cambiarse, extraña los momentos que pasó con ella, momentos que ella seguro recuerda como acostones sin importancia. Después de dos años, siente que ya no está enamorado de ella, pero la extraña, en esa intimidad sutil que siempre compartieron.

Cuando Bella voltea ya lista y cambiada, buscando sus llaves. Emmett la ve exactamente como esperaba; concentrada en una misión. Aun así decide preguntarle algo que siempre ha querido saber.

»Bella, ¿nunca te has enamorado? —Bella se queda quieta unos segundos, sin verlo a los ojos.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —ella pregunta al fin encontrando sus llaves, tiradas en el piso.

—No lo sé, curiosidad supongo —él contesta entrecerrando sus ojos, tratando de leer el comportamiento de Bella, que nunca dice nada, como ahora. Ella encoge los hombros.

—Estuve enamorada de mi primer osito de peluche, pero me rompió el corazón cuando me dijo que estaba enamorado de Barbie. —Emmett se ríe, sabe que ella está evadiendo, pero no va a presionar más. Sabía desde un principio que ella no contesta ese tipo de cosas en serio. Bella Swan si alguna vez se ha enamorado debió haber sido algo pasajero. Probablemente estuvo enamorada de Jacob, o de él, no, no lo cree.

Ella sale hacia el elevador y Emmett la sigue. Mientras bajan, Bella arregla su pistola y se asegura que esté cargada.

—Es una escena del crimen, no es una misión de SWATH, ¿por qué traes un arma?

—Porque si algo me ha enseñado la vida, es que nunca se es suficientemente precavido —ella contesta en tono serio.

* * *

Edward ve la última patrulla salir y se pregunta qué ha pasado para que hayan acordonado todo un bosque. Eso solo lo ha visto en películas y series de televisión, puede ser un asesinato, es lo más probable, pero no se atreve a hacer conjeturas.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta Garrett a su espalda.

—No lo sé, eran como tres patrullas y un equipo forense. ¿Crees que sea un asesinato? —Garrett se encoge de hombros aunque Edward no lo vea.

—Puede ser..., pero los policías me ponen nervioso. Vamos a dentro que Harris nos espera para entrenar.

—En un momento me meto, tengo que ir a mi auto por unas cosas —contesta Edward distraído, aún examinando las bandas amarillas con letras negras que dicen "Escena del crimen, no cruzar" y cómo éstas rodean una gran parte del pedazo boscoso que está frente al gimnasio. No es realmente un bosque, es un pequeño parque con árboles muy tupidos y tramas para correr que él mismo ha utilizado en las mañanas antes de ir al gimnasio. Se pregunta si el asesinato fue cometido mientras él estaba dormido, ¿sería alguien conocido? Espera que no.

Va a su auto y busca sus guantes y vendas que había olvidado. Son cerca de las 11 am y sabe que si no se apura Garrett lo va a joder todo el día por empezar el entrenamiento tarde. Ese día llegó particularmente tarde porque fue a una entrevista de trabajo. Sabe que no tiene necesidad de uno, no por ahora, pero es suficientemente consciente de que una simple pelea no pagará sus cuentas por siempre. Sabe que un trabajo es algo que necesita por si todo se jode, no puede asegurar ganar las próximas peleas, eso lo hace un hombre responsable y prevenido. Si algo ha aprendido en esta vida es que uno nunca es suficientemente precavido.

Cuando toma lo que estaba buscando y cierra su auto, ve llegar un Mustang frente al cordón amarillo de la policía, un Mustang que él reconocería en cualquier lado. Por un segundo piensa que ella ha venido a verle, pero ese pensamiento es destrozado cuando recuerda que ella no sabe dónde entrena y, peor aún, sabe que ella no haría algo así, tanto así sabe de Bella Swan.

Camina hacia el Mustang y la ve salir acompañada de un hombre corpulento; en cuanto lo ve sabe que es su asistente. No recuerda su nombre, pero sabe quien es él, recuerda la historia que ella le contó ebria, sobre su asistente-esclavo, como "destrozó su corazón" o algo así.

Está a unos buenos 20 metros de distancia, pero ella no lo ve, así que decide acercarse con paso firme. Ella voltea cuando él está ya muy cerca, demasiado tarde para zafarse de Emmett.

—Hola Bella —dice Edward sosteniendo sus guantes de box y unas vendas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —ella pregunta confundida, luego mira en frente y observa un desdeñado gimnasio, al que ella saca la conclusión que es donde Edward entrena.

—Aquí entreno —él dice volteando a ver la puerta del gimnasio, donde afortunadamente no hay nadie, espera que Garrett no venga y grite que se apure.

—Claro... —ella dice asintiendo y sacando sus guantes de su chaqueta.

—Así que vienes por lo que pasó ahí —Edward dice moviendo su mentón hacia la escena del crimen.

—Algo así —ella contesta frunciendo sus cejas.

Emmett ve todo el intercambio como un juego de tenis. Bella no es sarcástica, no es remotamente cínica o evasiva, bueno, no tanto. Camina hacia la extraña pareja y extiende su mano a Edward.

—Hola, soy Emmett, asistente de Bella —él dice seriamente.

Bella lo mira molesta y suspira resignada.

—Edward, Emmett mi asistente. Emmett, Edward—ella dice en voz monótona.

A Edward no se le escapa que no lo presenta como amigo o algo más, justo como él hace con ella. Sabe que todo es muy complicado como para ponerse etiquetas en este momento.

—Edward Masen —dice Edward extendiendo su mano.

Emmett se queda petrificado y luego voltea a Bella, dejando a Edward con la mano extendida, pero después de unos extraños segundos de silencio Emmett extiende su mano y la aprieta ligeramente.

—Mucho gusto, Edward —Emmett dice el nombre duramente, volteando a ver a Bella, que está indiferente; no debería estarlo, debería estar al borde de un ataque de pánico.

—Bueno, Edward, nos tenemos que ir, tengo que trabajar —dice Bella secamente.

—Claro —Bella y Emmett se dan la vuelta, pero Edward se queda en su lugar.

—¿Bella? —Edward dice cuando ella ya está a unos pasos a la distancia. Ella voltea mientras Emmett sigue caminando.

—¿Sí? —ella pregunta.

Edward camina un poco hasta pararse frente a ella.

—¿Te gustaría ir a comer a algún lado? Es decir, cuando salgas de trabajar o lo que sea que hagas ahí dentro —él dice sonriente.

—Comer —ella repite estúpidamente.

—No es una cita ni nada —él dice nervioso.

—Está bien, te paso a buscar más tarde, cuando termine con esto —ella dice seriamente.

—Estaré en el gimnasio hasta las 3, te dejo mi teléfono celular por cualquier cosa. Dame tu celular —él ordena.

—No lo traigo conmigo, está descargado. Dímelo, no se me va a olvidar —ella dice segura.

—¿Segura? —él pregunta.

—Sí, segura.

Edward le da el número y se va hacia el gimnasio.

Bella por su parte camina hacia donde está Emmett. Sabe lo que le espera cuando lo ve con ojos iracundos.

—Bella, ¿Edward Masen? ¿El Edward Masen que estuvo en tu accidente hace tres años? ¿Ese Edward Masen? ¿Es en serio? ¿Sabe quién eres? ¿Sabe qué eres? —él pregunta exaltado.

Bella espera paciente a que Emmett saque todo de su pecho y contesta:

—Sí, ese Edward Masen, ahora si me haces el favor, vamos a trabajar.

—No puedes hablar en serio. Es... Es casi inmoral que hables con él. Si está hablando contigo, debe ser porque no sabe lo del accidente. Espera, ¿tú lo contactaste? ¿Por qué contactarías a ese hombre? —Emmett habla más para sí mismo, pero Bella está harta y voltea a verlo.

—No te metas en mis asuntos, McCarthy. —Pero Emmett está demasiado enojado como para que una amenaza así lo intimide.

—Bella, ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo? Ese hombre no tiene idea de quién eres, ¿cierto? —Bella se queda callada apretando su quijada.

—No lo sabe —ella contesta en voz baja.

—Tienes que decírselo... Él tiene derecho de saber... ¿Son algo él y tú? —Emmett dice esta vez con voz más controlado.

Bella se recarga en el árbol y toca su sien, siente un horrible dolor de cabeza venir.

—Lo haré, voy a decírselo eventualmente, solo..., déjame en mis asuntos, Em, no jodas más con esto.

—Espero por su bien y el tuyo que se lo digas pronto, ése es un tipo de mentira que te puede estallar en la cara.

Emmett puede ver lo mucho que el tema le afecta a Bella, por eso no decide presionarla más. No puede creer la audacia de ella de mantener una amistad con ese hombre, sabiendo que ella estuvo en ese accidente. Tal vez ella no lo causó indirectamente, pero sabe que Bella se culpa por él en su totalidad. Le preocupa verla así, desgastada y confundida, como esos primeros días en el hospital.

Cuando la conoció ella no era más que una mujer sin ánimos de vivir, totalmente al borde del suicidio. Contempló de primera mano lo que ese choque le causó. Dentro de él sabe que no es casualidad que ese tal Edward y ella sean amigos, se pregunta si ella tiene algo que ver, como un enfermo castigo, un acto masoquista para expiar sus culpas. Conoce lo suficientemente a Bella como para saber que ella es capaz de eso, después de todo, lo que más recuerda en esos días era la frase que ella repetía una y otra vez al borde de la histeria: "Fue mi culpa, todos murieron por mi culpa" Porque en ese terrible choque, donde 6 personas murieron, solo hubo dos sobrevivientes. Ella y Edward Masen. Emmett lo sabe, Bella lo sabe y media fuerza de la policía lo sabe.

Bella examina el lugar, no nota nada extraño, nada que le indique por qué este asesino escogió el lugar. Se agacha un poco y mira el tramo para correr y unos columpios. La policía ha removido el cuerpo y solo quedan ramas aplastadas donde debió haber estado el cadáver.

Con su pluma remueve la hierba que está húmeda del deshielo que ocurrió ayer, después de nevar. Ahí, entre la tímida maleza está una envoltura de un caramelo. Para cualquier podría significar una basura inconsecuente, después de todo es un parque donde niños suelen ir o también adultos con gustos por dulces. Lo toma y ve que es de uva, es una marca infantil y no de adulto, pero algo le dice que ésta envoltura no es de un niño. Está muy profunda en la maleza. También sabe que el asesino no dejaría algo así, no es descuidado, es meticuloso. Toma una bolsa de plástico de su chaqueta y mete la envoltura.

—¿Encontraste algo? —pregunta Emmett a su espalda.

—Solo esto, no es nada, solo una envoltura de dulce, pero algo me dice que es algo que el asesino la dejó conscientemente. Necesito revisar las fotos de la escena del crimen anterior y ver si dejó algo parecido.

Emmett asiente y la ayuda a incorporarse.

—Estoy seguro que Black está cagándose en los pantalones, esto es casi la confirmación de que hay un asesino serial —dice Emmett.

—Sí, pero algo no encaja —ella dice frunciendo su ceño.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es poco pasional, no hay algo que me indique que disfrutó esto. No se ve que se haya tomado tiempo con las víctimas, es como si las hubiera asesinado por asesinar y tú y yo sabemos que eso no pasa.

—¿Entonces es un asesino serial o no? —él pregunta exasperado.

—No lo sé, es como si estuviera haciendo un trabajo, algo rutinario que no significa nada para él —ella musita.

* * *

Cerca de las 2:30 pm, después de haber dejado a Emmett en su casa, Bella se dirige de nuevo al gimnasio de Edward.

Al entrar, ve hombres golpeando costales o peleándose entre ellos, levanta la ceja disfrutando de la vista.

—¿Bella? —ella voltea y ve a Garrett con cara curiosa.

—Vengo a buscar a Edward —ella dice.

—Está en las duchas, no creo que tarde mucho —él dice apuntando hacia los baños—. Pasa a la oficina, puedes esperarlo ahí. —Garrett la dirige a la oficina y espera que se siente—. Quería disculparme, por la otra vez. Sé que fui un poco..., molesto, interrogándote y eso —él dice avergonzado, pero Bella no contesta—. Masen es mi mejor amigo, no es común que traiga chicas a esas peleas, además son ilegales...

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Garrett? —ella dice sacando un cigarro.

—De nada —Garrett dice a la defensiva.

—¿Crees que voy a arruinar tu lucrativo negocio? ¿Que voy a distraerlo dándole mamadas antes de ir a pelear? —ella dice mirándolo directamente—. No te preocupes, me gustan ese tipo de peleas, me gusta que Edward pelee. Es emocionante, pero no como para que baje mis bragas y deje que me folle —ella dice sonriente, exhalando su cigarro.

—No estoy implicando nada de eso...

—Está bien, entiendo tu renuencia a aceptarme en un aspecto de tu vida donde solo debe haber penes y sudor masculino. Pero te aseguro que no voy a interferir, solo soy el apoyo moral de Edward. Pero te voy a decir algo, y espero que lo comprendas muy bien. No dejaré que tomes ventaja de él. No me refiero al aspecto monetario, me refiero a exprimir su capacidad de pelear. Si lo vez desde una perspectiva práctica, no te conviene que Edward termine lesionado. Yo no quiero que Edward termine lesionado, así que eso nos hace estar en el mismo equipo, ¿no crees?

—No sé si eso nos hace del mismo equipo, Bella, pero me hace considerar si Edward sabe que tiene de "amiga" a una manipuladora. —Bella se ríe.

—No hables de manipulaciones, Garrett, sé perfectamente lo que haces con Edward. Pero él no es un objeto por el que tú y yo debamos debatir, es un hombre adulto, es consciente de las cosas que puede y no puede hacer. ¿Tú lo sabes?

—Lo sé mejor que tú, al menos llevo años conociéndolo, tú solo lo conoces por días.

—Bella apaga su cigarro y se levanta.

—Te aseguro que lo conozco más que tú, no por el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo, sino por mi capacidad de comprender los actos y no las palabras.

Bella sale de la pequeña oficina para dirigirse a las duchas. Detesta a Garrett, al principio no sabía por qué, ahora entiende que Garrett puede ser tal vez el mejor amigo de Edward, pero es un cabrón manipulador que desea ganar dinero a costa de él, lo puede ocultar bajo su preocupación, pero no en sus actos. Tal vez sí quiera a Edward como amigo, pero sabe reconocer a un manipulador cuando lo ve, ella es una después de todo.

Para entrar a las duchas primero hay que pasar por el vestidor comunal de hombres, lo cual ella hace flagrantemente como si estuviera en el supermercado. Varios hombres desnudos la miran con boca abierta mientras ella les sonríe.

—Lindos abdominales —le dice a uno, mientras le sonríe.

—Gracias linda —le contesta el chico.

Cuando al fin entra a las duchas, ve a varios hombres saliendo desnudos con una toalla en la espalda mientras ella entra. Todos la voltean a ver impactados, pero no le dicen nada.

Ella examina cubículo por cubículo hasta que llega a donde Edward está. Se está bañando y el vapor cubre su cuerpo en formas exquisitas. Bella se queda viéndolo por bastante tiempo hasta que él voltea, pero tiene los ojos cerrados y jabón en su cabello. Cuando él se quita el champú y abre los ojos, ve a Bella frente a él, recargada en una pared.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Edward no se cubre o se sonroja, está más que sorprendido.

Bella ve la verga de Edward en estado inactivo y examina todo lo que puede, toma una fotografía mental y luego lo mira.

»¿Ves algo que te guste? —él pregunta coquetamente.

—Tienes una linda verga, pero no te emociones. Te vine a buscar porque no soporto a tu amigo Garrett, además nunca he entrado a una ducha de hombres.

Edward cierra la regadera y toma su toalla.

—¿Y qué te parece? —él pregunta secándose el torso.

—¿Tu verga o las duchas? —ella pregunta burlonamente.

—Las dos y no digas que mi verga es linda —él advierte.

—No es lo que imaginé, ambas...

—¿Imaginaste mi verga? —él pregunta sorprendido.

—No sé por qué los hombres piensan que las mujeres no pensamos en eso. Claro que lo hice. —Edward sonríe.

—¿Y cómo la imaginaste? —él pregunta.

—Diferente, mi imaginación no le hace justicia —ella sonríe pícaramente—. En cambio las duchas… —ella dice, para cambiar de conversación—. Ahora entiendo eso de que el jabón se cae al piso. Hay muchos culos y vergas, no es de sorprender que un hombre se haga gay aquí —ella dice sonriente.

—¿Crees que soy gay? —Edward dice levantando su ceja.

—No —ella dice tragando saliva.

—Esto es injusto, ahora me has visto desnudo y yo no te he visto desnuda —dice Edward mientras se pone su toalla en la cintura.

—Bueno, yo no me ducho públicamente como tú —ella contesta un poco distraída al ver que él camina hacia ella.

—¿No estás cruzando una línea Bella? Pensé que solo éramos amigos, nada sexual...

—¿Quieres ver mis tetas para que estemos a mano? —Edward sacude la cabeza y sonríe.

—Eso no estaría estar a mano.

—¿Qué estaría estar a mano? —Edward está a centímetros de ella.

—Oh, tú sabes lo que sería estar a mano... ¿A qué estás jugando? —él pregunta molesto y excitado a la vez.

—No lo sé —ella dice en voz baja.

—¿Por qué me tientas de esta manera? —Bella pone sus palmas en el pecho de Edward para evitar que sigan aproximándose.

—No juego a nada, ya te dije por qué estoy aquí...

—¿Sabes lo difícil que es estar así contigo y no cogerte? No es fácil, déjame decirte. No me haces fácil nada y parece que te gusta torturarme. —Edward le quita las manos del pecho y las baja para que ella toque su verga—. Me dejas que te bese, solo cuando gano. Me rechazas porque solo quieres ser amigos. Me abrazas y consuelas en las noches y me visitas en las duchas. ¿No son señales un poco mixtas?

Bella toca su verga, la aprieta y Edward gime.

—Tal vez solo quiero probar tu voluntad, ver si estás dispuesto a olvidar a tu prometida en coma...

Edward toma la mano de Bella y la aprieta, haciendo que ella lo deje de tocar. La mira con ira, se siente como si ella se hubiera burlado de él al mencionar a Tanya.

—Disfrutas esto... Disfrutas jugando conmigo —dice ácidamente, dolido al ver que ella tiene tanto poder sobre él. Edward se hace hacia atrás y se aleja de ella.

—Edward... —ella dice en voz baja.

—No, no hables —él dice levantando la mano molesto—. Sabes que me cuesta estar lejos de ti, de no tocarte, y aun así te regodeas en tu poder. Cómo quisiera cogerte ahora y terminar con esto. Porque eso debe ser lo que me atrae de ti, tu maldita forma de distorsionar todo.

—¿Eso te haría sentir mejor? —ella pregunta y Edward voltea incrédulo—. ¿Te haría sentir mejor cogerme y luego olvidarte de mí? Si es así, lo haré, dejaré que me folles y te des la vuelta sin que sepas de mí nunca más. —La seriedad y honestidad con que lo dice hace un hoyo en el corazón de Edward, como si fuera posible olvidarla.

Edward camina hacia ella y la besa, la toma de las caderas y la sube hasta que la tiene agarrada de las nalgas con cada pierna abrazando sus caderas. Bella siente lo duro que está Edward, lo puede sentir en su entrepierna y como él se mueve más y más haciendo fricción, usando su muslo para sentir placer.

—No, eso no me haría feliz —él dice besándola en el cuelo y tocando sus pechos—. Lo que me haría feliz es que no tuvieras que jugar estos malditos juegos conmigo. Que te entregues porque quieres y no porque eso haría que te deshicieras de mí.

—No me quiero deshacer de ti —ella dice gimiendo en su oído.

—Siempre luchas y te alejas —él dice metiendo su mano debajo de su blusa y apretando su seno derecho. Su otra mano se mueve hasta el centro de Bella, sintiendo como ella tiembla al contacto.

—No lo haré esta vez —ella dice delirante, cuando él aprieta con sus dedos su coño por encima de sus jeans.

—No, no lo harás—él dice jadeante y luego la besa.

Bella corresponde y jala su cabello apretando más sus piernas para sentirlo más cerca, tocando su espalda por encima de esos tatuajes que ella desea lamer.

—Te daré lo que tanto quieres —ella dice en su oído mientras él levanta por completo la blusa de ella y baja su sostén, revelando su seno izquierdo. Lo mete en su boca y lo aprieta con sus labios y luego usa su lengua para recorrer el pezón. Luego la toma de la cara y la besa.

—Te quiero a ti—él dice besándola y luego recarga su frente sobre la de ella, exhalando fuertemente, tratando de controlarse. Recuerda su razonamiento para alejarse de ella, para no embarrarla en la mierda que es su vida. Está harto de no poder ejercer acción en lo que siente y en limitar sus dedos y labios a sonrisas o toques inocentes. Es un hombre con cadenas que se atreve a soñar.

—No soy libre —él dice.

—No me importa—ella contesta besando su frente.

—Me gano la vida miserablemente.

—No me importa—ella besa su mejilla.

—Mientras ella esté viva, no podré dejarla ir.

—No me importa—ella besa la comisura de sus labios y lo mira a los ojos.

—Pueden pasar años... Una vida entera...

—No me importa —ella dice, al fin para callarlo con un beso en los labios.

Es la mente y la razón lo que la han mantenido al margen, pero su corazón es tan demente y sofocante que no la deja pensar. Bella decide que amarlo es más allá de protegerlo de sí misma, es darle todo, absolutamente todo lo que tiene. Está dispuesta a estar en la periferia de su vida, a ser la segunda, a nunca tenerlo por completo, siempre y cuando él sea feliz. Ella no importa, no tiene nada que perder, más que a él. Su siempre rutinaria letanía de "es tu culpa" se convierte en "hazlo feliz". Si esta es la única manera, si dejar que él la posea y la use como desee es la única forma, eso hará. Un día, un tiempo no muy lejano, él se dará cuenta que ella no vale la pena y todo terminará, pero ella le habrá dado algo, nada suficiente para resarcir su culpa, pero suficiente para que ella pueda morir en paz. Él nunca la amará cuando sepa la verdad, eso lo sabe, y está bien.

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS EN VERDAD ES LO ÚNICO QUE ME HACE DARME UNA CACHETADA REFLEXIVA CUANDO PIENSO EN NO ESCRIBIR MÁS.**

**EVE**


	12. C12 El paroxismo de Bella y la audacia d

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS A ISA POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**Nights in white satin-The Moody Blues**

**Leave my body-Florence and the Machine**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**EL PAROXISMO DE BELLA SWAN Y LA AUDACIA DE EDWARD MASEN**

La gente es extraña en la calle, por las aceras caminando en locomoción rítmica sin ser parte de su mundo. Recuerda esa sensación de deshumanización que tenía al caminar por la calle, como si todos fueran objetos de análisis. Entonces, lo vio a él.

La primera vez que Bella vio a Edward, no fue intencional. Es posible que hasta ahora la historia de como lo conoce ha sido una ola de eventos causales, empujados por su perversa curiosidad, pero en realidad se debe a algo más fuerte que un choque catastrófico entre la calle Hopkins y 5ta.

Ella iba saliendo del hospital, aún en recuperación de su último intento de suicidio, dos meses después de su choque. Venía con su cabeza agachada y caminaba contando sus pasos con su bastón, como si eso hiciera que el mundo le pesara menos. Apretaba sus puños en ira y frustración porque no pertenecía a este mundo y nunca lo hizo. Se le hace injusto que la jalen del abismo cuando ella solo quiere dormir en el fondo del mar.

Él está sentado en la acera, afuera del hospital, contemplando el horizonte con lágrimas en sus ojos. Trae su brazo enyesado y se ve como si hubiera salido de un accidente, un hombre así de fuerte físicamente no debería verse tan frágil, ella piensa. Ella no lo reconoce, pero sabe su nombre por los reportes que ella exigió las primeras horas que tuvo consciencia; minutos después de saber que estaba incompleta. Sin saber que ese hombre al que mira es Edward Masen, ella se da el lujo de observarlo ladeando su cabeza, tratando de hacer lo suyo, analizando y especulando.

Pero al verlo ahí, con lágrimas silenciosas y sentado muy lejos de ella, algo le dice que comparten algo. Lo mira de lejos, y entrecierra sus ojos para tratar de entender que color de cabello tiene. Cuando él se para, ella no lo sigue, pero si su corazón.

Tiempo después ella lo vería por el mismo pasillo donde ella iría a su terapia y sabría que la mujer comatosa en el 203 no es otra que su víctima, al igual que él.

No es justo, piensa, que por primera vez un ser humano se aloje en su corazón y no sea la persona adecuada. Meses pasarían antes de que ella admita curiosidad. Luego lo seguiría insidiosamente para comprobar el daño que ha hecho, una enferma rutina que se convertiría en costumbre y luego en necesidad. Cuando ha pasado un año ya no lo sigue con regularidad, simplemente se conforma con verlo de lejos y admirar la desgracia ajena que tanto ama.

Un día de primavera, después de un año de verlo en la acera, se hace esta pregunta "¿Quién es Edward Masen?" su voz se queda en su garganta y se queda con esa pregunta como un nudo sin desamarrar. Su corazón se contrae y tiembla porque es la primera vez que ha cuestionado la existencia de esta manera. Ese abismo que la llamaba, ahora es lejano y gris. Ahora, frente a ella, está un hombre que le causa admiración, miedo y algo muy parecido a afecto. Ella le dice amor, porque nunca lo ha sentido y supone que eso es. Cree que esa sensación de pérdida cuando no lo ve es algo químico y por lo tanto algo que se traslada a la consciencia del ser humano como necesidad afectiva. Irracionalmente es lo que tú y yo llamaríamos atracción, enamoramiento adolescente u obsesión en un grado moderado. Ella es tan inmadura en su corazón, como una niña que nunca ha visto el sol, que no conoce esos conceptos. Nunca ha sentido algo así, porque con Jacob era solo una amistad y buena relación afectiva, sin embargo no había intimidad y no me refiero a sexo.

Jacob y ella eran amigos y siempre lo fueron, pero nunca deseo saber cada cosa de él, cada pequeño detalle e insignificante diferencia con lo convencional. No como lo hace con Edward.

Se pregunta una y otra vez qué tiene él de especial, aparte de su físico. En esa inevitable estupidez humana de explicar el amor, ella cree que lo tiene resuelto. Lo ama porque no debe amarlo, y como todas las cosas en su vida, le gusta la contradicción y lo prohibido de esa paradoja.

Dos años después se da cuenta lo equivocaba que estaba, eso no era amor, ni siquiera era afecto, porque no se compara con el paroxismo que él la hace sentir cuando la toca. Exalta su mente y su cuerpo con palabras hirientes y sensuales que la destrozan.

—Te quiero a ti—él le dice en el oído y Bella sonríe por dentro y por fuera.

Si Edward la viera, sabría que ella siempre ha querido lo mismo.

Bella se oculta en su cuello y escucha sus objeciones para parar este terrible error, y ella lo contraataca como él lo hizo alguna vez.

—Pueden pasar años...una vida entera.

—No me importa.

Cuando lo besa, ella condensa toda su energía mental en no gritar de felicidad y de tristeza.

Veinte minutos después, cuando él la ha sacado de ese mal oliente gimnasio y de esas duchas comunales, ella sonríe legítimamente. Están fuera de su departamento y él espera a que ella busque sus llaves.

—Malditas llaves—ella dice falsamente molesta, nada podría ensombrecer como se siente ahora.

Edward la besa en la clavícula haciendo que ella pierda concentración, nunca le había pasado.

—Mierda...Bella encuentra esas malditas llaves, no quiero cogerte en la puerta—él dice apretando la entrepierna de ella.

Bella siente una ligera victoria cuando saca sus llaves de su chaqueta y se da vuelta para abrir su departamento.

Edward la carga cerrando la puerta con su pierna y a ella la lleva hasta la cama blanca que se mantiene inmaculadamente blanca en ese cobertor que Edward mentalmente le llama "blanco virgen"

Los dos caen en la cama, él encima de ella y él toca por debajo de su blusa mientras que la otra mano desabrocha el pantalón de ella.

—Mierda, hazlo tú, no tengo paciencia—dice él besando la oreja de ella.

Bella lo hace rápidamente y queda en sus estúpidos calzoncillos de bob esponja, lo cual se da cuenta segundos después y se maldice por no pensar en ese tipo de cosas. No es como si supiera que hoy iba a coger con Edward...

Su táctica es quitárselos antes de que él los mire pero es muy tarde cuando él se queda muy quieto y empieza a besar de su cuello a sus pechos. Levanta su blusa y ella se la quita quedando su brasier expuesto, su brasiere amarillo que le hace juego a las bragas. Quiere matarse y darse una cachetada.

Él no dice nada, afortunadamente así que ella decide ser muy, pero muy sutil en quitarse las bragas.

—No, yo lo hago, es mi parte favorita—él detiene su mano y ella aprieta sus ojos

"Te odio Bella Swan" se dice a si misma "Bueno, velo como una prueba, si él no se ríe de mis bragas...

Y ahí estaba, su hermosa risa infantil que ella esperaba, no sabe porque se quería convencer en lo contrario.

—Eres adorable—él dice riéndose y besando el hueso de sus caderas.

—Creo que es lo más adorable y sexy que he visto en mi vida—él dice con una sonrisa que la derrite.

—Cállate, dios...—ella dice tapando su cara sin poder evitar reírse.

—¿Te da vergüenza?—él pregunta levantando una ceja y levantándose un poco para quitar las manos de Bella de su cara.

—No—ella dice seriamente— Si vas a cogerme necesitas saber eso de mi Edward. Tengo un fetiche por los personajes de caricatura, espero sepas complacerme—ella bromea.

Edward se ríe un momento y luego se vuelve a concentrar en bajar las bragas de Bella.

En ese momento, mientras la vestimenta amarilla está en los muslos de ella y contempla su coño, se pregunta si ella se sentirá más cómoda sin la prótesis.

—¿Puedo?—él dice tocando la prótesis transparente. Ella asiente lentamente.

Para Edward, este es un tipo de intimidad que no había sentido antes, más que remover un una pierna ortopédica, lo que hace es desnudarla para revelar a la mujer detrás de la fibra de vidrio y es hermosa. Toca la base de la prótesis sin saber si debe usar mucha fuerza o no.

—Solo jala con fuerza, no me va a doler, quita el sostenedor—ella dice con voz temblorosa, no de nervios sino de emoción al ver a alguien hacer eso por ella, nadie lo había hecho antes.

Edward quita el sostenedor y jala con fuerza la prótesis que sale sin problemas. Luego quita la malla protectora para la piel, revelando lo único que queda de Bella Swan. Para él no hay diferencia, porque ella es completa, hasta en esa mutilación, Bella es todo lo que ha deseado. Besa la base de su amputada pierna y descubre el tatuaje que tiene en letras grandes y negras sobre la parte exterior del muslo izquierdo. " JUSTICIA"

Él la mira cuestionando el porqué de la frase, pero no dice nada. Besa todo su muslo y las letras una por una haciendo que ella cierre los ojos y gima.

—No siento mucho en casi toda esa parte, solo donde están las letras, ahí es muy sensible—ella confirma jadeante.

—Debió haber dolido mucho el tatuaje entonces—él dice subiendo más y besando su entrepierna derecha.

—Ese era el propósito—ella dice mirándolo lentamente.

Edward detiene sus actos y la mira por unos instantes, ella se marca en tinta y lo hace con dolor. ¿Qué clase de penitencia tiene que pagar? ¿Qué es eso tan grave que ella ha cometido? Preguntas que olvida cuando ella sonríe, abre más sus piernas y se quita sus sostén completamente.

La ve expuesta, total y vulnerable. Para él esto es lo más entretenido, es la base de todo su fetiche. Es abrir a una mujer a nuevas experiencias y ver el orgasmo como algo que él provee, eso lo hace sentir mucho más excitado que todos los besos del mundo.

—Voy a hacer algo, necesito que te relajes—él dice en voz muy callada tocando el exterior de su vagina con sus dedos. Ella asiente, no hay lugar para comentarios ingeniosos cuando él la toca así.

Edward, sin dejar de verla pasa sus manos por sus muslos una y otra vez, masajeando. Bella cierra los ojos y disfruta sus largos dedos tocar su mancillada piel. Sus manos la recorren por completo, tocando su torso suavemente y sus pechos, suave, siempre suave y delicado, como si estuviera esculpiendo arcilla.

Él necesita que ella esté lo suficientemente húmeda para hacer lo que sigue, la quiere y necesita al borde del clímax. Sus dedos vuelven a los labios inferiores de ella jugando con la labia y esparciendo la humedad por el contorno. Ahora su parte favorita, él baja y besa su clítoris, delicadamente, está tan excitada que sabe que solo se necesita una ligera presión. Luego mete la punta de su lengua dentro de su coño lentamente. La ve abrir sus ojos y verlo directamente, con un gemido ella responde y aprieta sus puños en las sábanas, levantando su pelvis.

En una reacción perfectamente natural ella aprieta sus piernas, aprisionando la cabeza de Edward, pero él utiliza sus manos para impedir que ella las cierre más y más. Con su lengua recorre el exterior del coño de Bella, de la base antes de llegar al esfínter hasta el monte venus que está finamente rasurado. Lo hace varias veces, lentamente y de vez en cuando se mantiene un poco más de tiempo en su clítoris para succionar ligeramente y hacer que ella grite. Hasta ahora Edward no se ha removido ni un artículo de ropa, pero lo hace por propósitos puramente técnicos.

Se quita su camisa y la pone debajo de las nalgas de Bella, extendiéndola por completo.

—¿Edward?—ella pregunta confundida.—¿Qué piensas hacer?—Edward no contesta, con palabras, en vez de eso mete su dedo índice dentro de ella haciendo que Bella se le olviden estúpidas preguntas.

—Relajate, es todo lo que tienes que hacer, te prometo que te va a gustar—él dice en tono lascivo con una demoniaca sonrisa.

Bella está extremadamente húmeda, Edward lo puede sentir cuando ella acepta dos dedos sin problemas. Él curva sus dos dedos lentamente haciendo que ella acelere su respiración.

—Oh por Dios...—ella dice temblando.

—Eso no es nada, espera , ten paciencia—él dice bajando su cara y besando el clítoris de Bella.

Ella responde con maldiciones, todas las que se conoce y otras que inventa en el momento.

Edward va acelerando con sus dedos más y más encorvándolos en el punto exacto que hace que Bella sienta que su corazón y pulmones se van a salir de su diafragma.

—Edward para, para oh dios tienes que parar—ella dice avergonzada, sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido, al menos no mientras tiene sexo.

Edward la ignora por completo, sabe que ella nunca ha sentido algo así y se siente el rey del mundo.

—Edward...Edward...tienes que parar, oh por Dios...—Bella siente como si tuviera ganas de orinar pero no sabe como decírselo a Edward.

— Calmáte, veme, concéntrate en mí. Confía en mí, se lo que hago—Bella traga saliva y lo ve a los ojos.

Él está con boca abierta, a centímetros de su coño moviendo su brazo rápidamente, con sus dedos dentro de ella, la mira como si ella fuera una visión, un sueño que desea recordar siempre.

—Deberías verte ahora Bella, eres perfecta—Bella se contorsiona, no puede aguantar más.

Grita, desgarrando su garganta y levantando su pelvis que es sostenido por la enorme y fuerte mano de Edward que la mantiene pegada a la cama. Ella siente que líquido sale de ella y se tensa.

—Está bien, todo está bien, es normal, disfruta—él dice admirando como ella se viene en su mano, descargando fluido en enormes cantidades.

Bella convulsiona pero él no para, sigue torciendo sus dedos y sus yemas tocan puntos de ella que no sabía que existían. Es decir, ha tenido orgasmos pero no múltiples u orgasmos como el que siente ahora. No puede parar de sentir como su cuerpo se parte en dos y se regenera a cada segundo. Extrañamente se siente húmeda, demasiado húmeda, pero no le importa.

Él cubre los espasmos de ella besando su vientre, que se contrae rápidamente.

—Edward...—ella trata de hablar, pero no puede terminar la frase porque otra ola de orgasmo viene a ella.

Cuando Edward la ve exhausta, después de varios minutos, con su pecho rojo de toda la sangre que su clímax hizo bombear, él baja su velocidad lentamente hasta que ella recupera el aliento.

—¿Qué me hiciste?—ella pregunta sorprendida.

Edward se quita los pantalones y queda en nada, pues no se molestó en ponerse ropa interior después de su ducha en el gimnasio. Se sube a la cama en cuatro y gatea hacia ella, hasta que su pecho está sobre el de Bella, mirándola fijamente. Besa su frente, sus mejillas y por último le dice.

—Eso Bella, fue eyaculación femenina—Bella abre los ojos ligeramente y lo abraza.

—Prométeme, no, júrame que siempre me vas a hacer eso—ella dice seriamente. Edward se ríe y la besa en los labios.

—Te lo juro.

—Tienes condones—él pregunta después.

—No...pero estoy en la píldora—ella contesta sonriente.

—Hace años que no hago esto sin condón...—él dice, contemplando si pasar esta oportunidad o que no le importe.

—No tengo problemas si tu no los tienes—ella dice con una maliciosa sonrisa, Edward sonríe y la besa, cree que eso contesta su duda.

Él la toma de las caderas apretando con sus dedos la delicada piel de Bella, la baja hasta que está en posición para que la penetre. Cuando lo hace, ella abre la boca y pone sus manos en los brazos de él apretando fuertemente.

—¿Te has sentido alguna vez así?—él pregunta.

—Nunca—Edward toma entres sus dedos el cabello de Bella y la jala hacia él.

—Quiero hacer que te vengas, quiero verte así, como te tengo ahora, todo el tiempo. Desesperada y poco elocuente, pero perfecta—Bella no contesta, solo mueve su cadera para que él la penetre más.

—¿Te gusta tenerme dentro de ti? ¿Te gusta mi verga dentro de ti? ¿O prefieres mis dedos?

Edward empuja en ella, hasta que está completamente dentro. Como si estuviera haciendo alguna afirmación, la embiste lento pero duramente.

—Contesta—él dice embistiéndola.

—Tú verga, no , Dios... tus dedos. No puedo decidir...amo hasta tu lengua dentro de mí—ella contesta casi incoherente.

Edward ama verla así, reducirla a frases a medias, donde ella no tiene capacidad de analizar nada o contestar sarcásticamente.

—Respuesta correcta—Edward la besa, aún con su mano en los cabellos de ella haciendo que ella encorve su cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo acceso a su cuello. Edward lo besa con abandono y muerde su hombro, está seguro que va a dejar marca. Bella gime en dolor pero su cuerpo se contradice cuando ella levanta su pierna derecha y la aprieta más sobre las caderas de Edward.

—¿Te gusta que te muerda?

—Sí, hazlo otra vez—ella dice. Edward obedece mordiendo el hombro contrario haciendo que Bella grite y mueva más sus caderas.

—Otra vez, voy a venirme, hazlo otra vez—ella ordena.

Edward lo hace una y otra vez, dejándola marcada, ligeramente, con sus dientes hasta que la siente como se contrae.

Edward no espera que ella se baje de su clímax, él se sienta en sus rodillas cargándola y poniendo sus muslos a cada lado de sus caderas. Los dos están aún unidos pero él la acomoda de tal manera que su pierna derecha esté cómoda y su izquierda también.

—¿Te molesta esta posición?—él pregunta y ella sacude su cabeza.

—Me gusta, me siento más cerca de ti—ella contesta besando el cuello de él.

Bella empuja sus caderas suavemente y luego rápido de tal manera que Edward gima en su oído, le gusta ese sonido así que eso la hace probar más velocidades. Primero lento, para sentir como entra y sale de ella y luego rápido para escucharlo gemir.

Edward toma las caderas de ella, desesperado por el cambio de velocidad, cuando él está a punto de venirse ella disminuye la velocidad de sus caderas, haciendo que se vuelva loco.

Bella mete su mano entre el cabello corto de Edward, apenas tocando un mechón y hace que la mire.

—Me gusta suave, porque puedo sentirte, me gusta rápido porque eso te hace que te vuelvas loco.

Edward sube sus manos a los senos de ella y los besa, viéndola, retándola con mirada, ahora la que se está volviendo loca es ella. La intensidad de sus labios en su pezón y el contacto de su clítoris con el hueso púbico de Edward hace que a ella ya no le importen los juegos de poder.

Edward esta vez toma el control, no que alguna vez le haya quedado duda que lo tiene y mueve las caderas de Bella rápidamente. Ella lo abraza fuertemente mientras él la levanta rápidamente haciendo que su verga entre y salga justo al ritmo que le gusta.

Cuando la siente contraerse por segunda vez en su verga, él se viene, con un profundo y silencioso gemido que se queda en su garganta. Cuando termina, la ve con mejillas rosadas y sudor que la cubre como una ligera brisa, la besa, no puede evitar hacerlo cuando esos labios partidos le sonríen. Su corazón está hinchando en exaltación, totalmente destrozado para cualquier otra mujer de su pasado o su futuro.

Bella toca el puente de su nariz, con su dedo sin que él la deje de mirar. Recorre sus cejas y labios con temblorosos dedos más de agitación que de nervios. Lo besa suavemente mientras ambos cierran los ojos. Es en este momento que se da cuenta que realmente ama a Edward y que todo lo que sintió antes eran sentimientos vulgares y pálidos desprovistos de pasión. Esto que siente no es un sentimiento cálido y dulce, no es curiosidad mal sana u obsesión por preguntas banas. Es una fuerza cruel y terrible que la hace decir sí a la vida, rechazar el abismo y amar el perdón; es el mayor paroxismo que el alma humana puede tener.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR INCONSECUENTE QUE NO NECESITAN LEER A MENOS QUE QUIERAS SABER CURIOSIDADES DE ESTA HISTORIA:**

*!Vaya!, cuantas fans de Florence hay entre ustedes. En efecto contestando sus dudas, el título de capítulo anterior era por la canción Shake it out the Florence and the Machine. Para las que no sepan, Florence and the Machine es una banda (muy recomendable) y en la letra de una de sus canciones viene algo parecido a esto "And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back" (es difícil bailar con un demonio en tu espalda) lo cual yo parafraseé, ergo el título del capítulo 11.

*Eso que Edward hizo...ejm es verdad u.u existe y es conocido en el bajo mundo com "squirting" y...no les voy a decir como averigüé eso. Ok, les digo, esta en internet y si tienen MUCHA suerte de conocer a un hombre que pueda hacer algo así...bueno se los dejo a consideración.

*Si tienes menos de mmm 17? 18? años, u.u pon la mano para pegarte, muy mal muchachita! andar leyendo estas cosas!

*Efectivamente, ese talento de Edward es por lo que Rosalie dejó a su marido, esa mujer no es estúpida les digo... haha es broma n.n (más o menos)

*Ya en una nota más seria, sé que muchas se espantaron cuando leyeron mi nota de autor anterior (cuantas cachetadas recibí muchas gracias D:), prometo no andar de dramática en mis futuros agradecimientos o bien dejar fics incompletos por dejar de escribir de improvisto n.n

Gracias por comentar y leerme aunque sea una pésima autora para contestar reviews, ¿recuerdan como en Solo un Hombre contestaba todos? *cuelga la cabeza en vergüenza* que días aquellos cuando tenía tiempo libre *_*

Saludos, Eve


	13. C13 Haz que esto dure para siempre

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS A ISA POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**Música de este capítulo:**

**Make this go on forever-Snow Patrol**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**HAZ QUE ESTO DURE PARA SIEMPRE**

El día, como la noche, en perspectiva, no son tan opuestos. Por la mañana te levantas con resoluciones imposibles y en la noche te duermes pensando en ellas. Moralmente hablando, el día proporciona una tranquilidad y nueva esperanza, mientras la noche carcome la buena voluntad del día y te deja imposiblemente cansado de ti mismo. Antes de que salga el sol, el corazón se derrumba ante la posibilidad de que tu vida se repita continuamente, como un viejo disco rayado. Sin embargo, pocas veces, como hoy, el corazón se levanta ligero y un poco confundido, pero definitivamente diferente.

Edward extiende su mano y no encuentra a Bella. Eso y la intensa luz que entra del techo, lo hacen despertarse. Toma su celular y éste muestra que son casi las 7 am. Se levanta, aún desnudo, y escucha un estridente ruido que viene de alguna parte del departamento, haciendo notorio que no está solo. No sabe cómo ese ruido no lo ha levantado, quizás lo hizo, realmente no puede analizar nada a esta hora del día.

Sabe que Bella está en alguna parte del departamento, así que tranquilamente se va al baño y hace lo que tiene que hacer. Al salir, toma sus jeans y se los pone, luego camina en dirección del estridente ruido, como siguiendo una pista. Cuando llega a la cocina, la ve en la estufa, con unas bragas rojas y no las anteriores, lo cual lo hace sentir un poco nostálgico. El conjunto es complementado con una diminuta camiseta de algodón, sin mangas y color blanco. Trae su cabello recogido y su prótesis, su cadera se mueve ligeramente y parece que está cantando, pero entre todo ese ruido es imposible saberlo.

Bella voltea con el sartén en mano, comiendo directamente de él. Al verlo, sonríe y levanta el sartén.

—¿Huevos? —le dice con boca llena. Edward le sonríe y asienta, luego camina y se sienta en la silla de la barra. Ella se regresa por un tenedor extra, luego pone el sartén en la barra y le da el tenedor a Edward, encomendándolo para que coma—. Me estaba muriendo de hambre, tener sexo siempre me pone así de hambrienta —ella dice atacando el sartén, al igual que Edward.

—¿Siempre? —él pregunta levantando la ceja.

—Sí, tengo un metabolismo muy rápido. De hecho éste es mi segundo sartén, te dejé un poco.

—Menos mal… —dice Edward sonriente, admirando como ella realmente no le está dejando nada, solo sigue comiendo como troglodita—. ¿Qué es ese ruido? —él pregunta al fin. Bella se queda quieta y sonríe.

—No lo sé, no tengo la menor idea. Prendí el radio y ahí estaba, me inspiró a cocinar —ella dice encogiendo los hombros.

—Es horrible —él dice seriamente, y después de unos segundos ambos se ríen.

—Creo que es rock progresivo con metal, con un poco de electrónico, pero no tengo la menor idea si cantan o es solo el bajo que suena como voz… —Bella come otro bocado y suspira satisfecha.

—Estoy llena, ¿cogemos? Ya recuperé mis fuerzas —dice ella mientras se estira como un gato.

Eso hacen, es decir, eso tratan. No es fácil para una mujer con una pierna tratar de coger en la barra de la cocina. Edward la carga a la cama y en el camino con un fuerte golpe, apaga el estridente ruido que lo estaba volviendo loco. Bella lo besa y se ríe de verlo adorablemente enojado.

—¿Estás tratando de recobrar el tiempo perdido? —él pregunta besando su cuello.

—Sí, ¿tienes algún problema? Tengo que aprovechar que tienes excelente tiempo de recuperación. Después de todo eres un atleta o algo así…

Edward la besa y la tira a la cama.

—Hablas mucho, Bella. —ella se le queda viendo y levanta la ceja.

—Pues haz algo al respecto, ¡maldita sea! —ella dice riéndose.

—¡No me digas qué hacer! —él dice lanzándose sobre ella.

Bella lo toma del cuello fuertemente y lo besa, trata de desabotonar sus jeans pero prefiere usar la misma táctica que usó él hace horas.

—Hazlo tú, no tengo paciencia —ella dice imitando su voz. Edward la mira directamente y levanta su dedo seriamente.

—Cariño, esto solo va a funcionar si yo soy el hombre y tú la mujer. —Bella se muerde el labio y sonríe lascivamente—. Ésta no es una maldita relación democrática, ¿recuerdas? —él dice más en serio que bromeando—. Ahora calla que necesito concentración para esto.

Edward se ve concentrado efectivamente, cuando abre las piernas de Bella y con delicadeza toma con sus dos dedos índices cada lado de las bragas rojas, bajándolas lentamente. Nunca podría cansarse de esta parte.

Ésta es la única forma de domar a Bella, lo comprueba cuando le está comiendo el coño y ella no puede decir ni una frase completa. Cuando la ha hecho venirse justo como a ella le gusta, se pone arriba de ella y se queda viéndola.

—Ahora, voy a poner esa linda boca a trabajar.

Edward se pone de rodillas y pone su verga frente a la boca de Bella. Ella se levanta un poco con sus codos para ponerla en su boca. Hace tanto que no lo hacía, que se cansa rápidamente, así que intercala la succión de boca, con el bombeo de sus manos, hasta que él se viene en su cara. Los dos se ríen cuando él la trata de limpiar la cara de Bella con la sábana y ella se indigna diciendo que sus sábanas son blancas y que ninguna manera dejara que las ensucie. Edward la besa y la folla hasta que la vuelve a callar.

Media hora después, Bella está saliendo de la ducha cuando mira a Edward listo y cambiado, esperándola en la cama. Después de su dicha post coital, él le dijo que tenía que irse, así que ella decidió tomar una ducha sola, lamentablemente.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido —ella dice confundida.

—Tengo una entrevista en media hora, tengo tiempo… —él dice serio, viendo el piso. Los dos habían estado bien hasta ahora, bromeando y felices, no entiende qué pasa.

—¿Estás bien? —ella pregunta sentándose a un lado de él.

Edward exhala y se cubre la cara.

—Sabes que esto no es solo sexo para mí, ¿verdad? —él dice quitándose las manos de la cara, luego la voltea a ver con tal tristeza que Bella tiene que controlarse para no abrazarlo.

—No me importa si solo es sexo… —ella dice, pero él la interrumpe.

—¿En serio no te importa? Estabas caliente, con ganas de coger, la gente dice cosas así en el momento… Tanya sigue viva, Tanya sigue siendo mi prometida. Técnicamente tiene que seguir siendo así para que me permitan tener su custodia médica —él dice tomando la mano de Bella.

Ella se queda muy callada, viendo las dos manos unidas.

—Es lo que tiene que ser, ¿tenemos opción? —ella contesta duramente, no lo puede ver a los ojos.

—Siempre hay opción, Bella.

No para ella. Nunca ha tenido opción cuando se trata de amarlo.

—No quiero dañarte y hacerte sufrir cuando un día me reclames que no soy libre y yo no pueda hacer nada al respecto… —él dice acariciando la cara de Bella. Ella instintivamente se recarga en la mano callosa de Edward.

Si fuera otro hombre, Bella le diría que es un maldito bastardo que se está excusando antes de cagarla, como todos los patanes. Pero es Edward, incluso si él fuera un patán, que no lo es, ella no podría negarle nada.

—¿Crees que podemos volver a como antes? —ella pregunta tratando de ocultar el dolor que siente.

—No—él contesta con voz baja.

—¿Qué queda entonces? —ella pregunta volteándolo a ver, desafiante.

Edward exhala y asiente.

—Tienes razón, sé que la tienes.

Edward la toma del cuello y la besa lentamente, no la puede ver, no se pueden ver a los ojos porque ambos mienten. Ella miente al decir que no hay opción, puede abrir la boca y terminar con esto. Él se enfadaría y la despreciaría, pero sanaría eventualmente, de hecho lo haría libre de toda culpa, pero ella es tan egoísta repitiendo "solo un poco más, solo espera a que él ser harte de ti". Él, por su parte, miente al decir que no es libre. Sería libre si la culpabilidad no lo carcomiera. Podría dejar a Tanya en las manos de sus padres, liberarse de ese yugo y ser feliz con Bella. Pero no cree merecerlo, no podría sentirse feliz sabiendo que por su culpa Tanya está así y que ha matado a su propio hijo. Ésa es la razón que no dijo cuándo los padres de Tanya le ofrecieron ayuda financiera; soberbio y orgulloso, los despreció, proclamando que la amaba más que nada en el mundo y que nadie cuidaría de ella más que él. Por dentro, se odiaba así mismo por escudarse en un amor extinto, rogaba por alguien que lo hiciera dudar de su decisión, que alguien supiera la verdad. Y ahora que ella lo sabe no sabe cómo proceder ¿Bella entendería si le dijera su verdadero miedo? ¿Qué diría ella si supiera que él por decisión propia y voluntaria decidió no ser libre?

Cuando la termina de besar, la aprieta a su cuerpo, trata de enfocarse en el ahora, disfrutar el tiempo que está con ella.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —él pregunta. Como respuesta ella sonríe falsamente.

—No mucho, escuchar el radio y visitar a mi padre.

Hay un silencio sepulcral que los hace sentirse más alejados de lo que están. Finalmente, Bella decide tomar la iniciativa de romper el silencio con palabras superfluas.

— Son casi las 9, es mejor que vayas a tu entrevista. —ella dice tratando de ocultar su miedo al dejarlo ir.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? Es martes, irás a terapia ¿cierto? —él pregunta ansioso.

—Sí, nos vemos mañana…

—Puedo pasar por ti, si quieres…—Edward dice nervioso, no sabe en qué estado están, ¿sigue todo bien? teme arruinar todo. Ya lo hizo cuando sacó a relucir el tema de Tanya.

—Estaré aquí—ella contesta tocando su cara, sonriéndole.

Bella lo besa y se levanta, dejándolo en la cama pensativo.

Cuando ella regresa, él ya no está.

Cuando Bella dijo que iba a escuchar la radio, no se refería a ese que recibe señales AM y FM, se refería al radio que posee hace tiempo y que intercepta llamadas policiacas. Mientras escucha galimatías y respuestas a llamados de violencia doméstica, ella analiza las fotos del primer asesinato. Está esperando el momento en que descubran el tercer cuerpo y se escuche por la radio. Ella piensa que será en estos días según sus cálculos. Es como si el asesino tuviera un horario estricto, semanal y perfectamente establecido según el clima. Ha notado que los asesinatos son en lugares residenciales y son después de una nevada. Al principio se le hizo coincidencia, pero ahora tiene más sentido. Los lugares residenciales donde fueron encontrado los cuerpos, permiten que el cuerpo sea descubierto rápidamente por algún peatón. La nevada permite que el cuerpo se conserve. Si une esos dos hechos, entiende que: uno, el asesino desea atención y dos, desea que su trabajo no se estropeé por el paso del tiempo, como si quisiera admirar su obra más tiempo, inclusive si él ya no está presente. Se le ocurre una teoría, algo que la deja pensando lo suficiente como para que sean las 4 pm y sea tiempo de ir a visitar a su padre. En eso ella también no fue muy específica con Edward, al visitar a su padre, no se refería a una visita familiar.

Su padre es un reloj humano, hace lo mismo que ha hecho por 30 años, desde que tiene uso de razón. Se levanta a las 6 am, va a trabajar de 8 am a 5pm, cena a las 6 y se duerme a las 10 pm. Ahora que está retirado, en vez de trabajar para la policía, lo hace en algún proyecto casero, ya sea reparando el techo o su Mustang. Su madre, acostumbrada a su presencia, lo hace que coma con ella a las 2:30 pm obligando a Charlie Swan a interactuar, algo que solo Renée puede lograr. Su padre, al igual que ella, detestan hablar de sí mismos. Cerca de las 3:30 pm, su padre ve la televisión y fuma algún puro, hasta que se queda dormido.

Cuando ella llega las 4, sabe que encontrará a su padre acostado en el sillón de la sala, con la televisión prendida.

Bella abre la puerta principal de su casa, la que te deja pasar al área del jardín, y es ahí que ve a su madre cortando las hojas de unos narcisos.

—Hola nena, me imagino que te saltaste la comida a propósito. ¿Ya comiste? —Su madre trata de reprenderla, pero no puede evitar sonreírle.

—Ya comí algo por ahí —ella dice besando a su madre en la frente—. ¿Dónde está Charlie? —Renée ya está acostumbrada a que su hija se refiera a su padre por su nombre, pero nunca le terminará de gustar.

—Tú sabes dónde, ¿vienes a hablar con él? —Renée dice sorprendida.

—Solo vengo a saludarlo —dice Bella caminando hacia la puerta frontal.

Como lo esperaba, Charlie está dormido, roncando como si no hubiera mañana. Bella apaga la televisión y se sienta frente a su padre.

—¡Oh por Dios, los Chicago Cubs* perdieron! —ella grita en la cara de un muy dormido Charlie.

Charlie salta como gato, tocando donde solía estar su arma, luego mira a Bella y voltea a todos lados.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —dice Charlie agitado y muy, pero muy despierto.

—Excelente, estás despierto. Ten, habla con Rogers —ella le extiende su celular—. Dile que me quieres en el caso del asesino de la nieve.

—¿Eh? ¡Bella! ¡¿Por qué tienes que despertarme así?! ¡Casi me da un paro cardiaco!

—No te va a pasar nada, Charlie, eres más sano que yo. Ahora llama, anda llama —ella dice agitando el dispositivo.

—¡No voy a llamar a nadie! Primero que nada —Charlie se levanta molesto—, ya hemos hablado de esto, no voy a dejar que te involucres…

—Sé cuándo va a cometer el próximo asesinato, incluso dónde —ella dice seriamente.

Su padre se queda quieto y voltea a verla. Entrecierra sus ojos para tratar de leer a su hija, algo que le ha llevado años, pero nunca lo hace tan bien como ella con él.

—No hablas en serio… —él dice incrédulo.

—Si quieres que atrapen a un asesino, habla con Rogers. Vidas pueden ser salvadas, no lo olvides.

—Primero debes decirme cómo estás tan segura de eso —Charlie dice recargándose en el brazo del sillón donde estaba dormido hace unos momentos.

—No voy a decirte, pero tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que no miento sobre esto —Bella dice levantando una ceja.

Tal vez sea la adrenalina que acaba de bombear su corazón o el levantarse por un grito de su desquiciada hija, pero Charlie toma el celular y marca a Rogers.

—Rogers, soy Charlie. Sí, lo sé, es su celular. De hecho está aquí conmigo… —Charlie la mira desconfiadamente y puja afirmativamente al teléfono—. Ponla en el caso, en el de los asesinatos…sí ya sé lo que dije antes… —Charlie no puede creer que esté haciendo esto. Se talla la cara en exasperación al escuchar a Rogers reclamarle que no puede andar haciendo su santa voluntad cuando él lo indique. Charlie se da cuenta que cada día más él deja de tener poder en las cosas de su antiguo trabajo. Cree que toda su influencia la agotó en prohibir secretamente que Bella siguiera como detective. Ella no lo sabe, pero él fue el que pidió su baja después del accidente. Bella solo cree que no la quisieron admitir por su discapacidad. Si ella se entera, no solo se pondrá furiosa, Charlie está seguro que podría perder a su hija para siempre. Pero vale la pena, si nunca más tiene que volverla a ver con esa obsesión enferma en sus ojos por algún asesino inexistente.

Cuando Charlie cuelga, Bella no le agradece o sonríe, se queda pensativa, justo como se pone cuando está en un caso.

—Voy a volver a ser detective, solo quiero que lo sepas —ella dice seriamente y se levanta para ponerse frente a frente con su padre—. No te atrevas a interferir. He hecho lo que se me ha pedido, me he mantenido viva, he ido a las estúpidas terapias que tanto pides y ya no me drogo. Es hora de que me dejes crecer, papá.

Bella sale rápidamente de la casa de sus padres sin voltear atrás, no por vergüenza o remordimiento, sino más bien por ese miedo cerval que tiene de ser descubierta en su todavía vigente adicción. Tiene que ocultarla y seguir siendo la adicta funcional que ha sido hasta ahora; de eso depende que termine lo que alguna vez empezó. No puede morir tranquila hasta encontrar al único que se ha escapado, al que le ha cambiado la vida para siempre. Han pasado años de su vida buscándolo, ocho, para ser exactos. Él es el causante que su vida se haya volcado a este grado de miseria, él es el causante de que ella sea como es hoy, y nada, absolutamente nada, va a impedir que lo encuentre.

Cuando entra a su auto toma la bolsa con cocaína y la mira detenidamente; puede sucumbir a esto o dejarla. De alguna manera decide negarse a la tranquilidad que la droga le da, al enfoque. Ahora que tiene a Edward y que puede tocarlo a su antojo, siente que no la necesita. Guarda la bolsa sin ingerir ni una línea, como una tregua, no le dice adiós, solo hasta la próxima. Hasta la próxima vez que desee morir.

* * *

***Chicago Cubs es un equipo de béisbol, el favorito de Charlie.**

**Gracias a todos por su reviews n.n no nota de autor porque ando con el cerebro cocido de tanto pensar en mis ártículos de la maestría T_T**


	14. C14 Demasiado cerca pero nunca suficient

**TWILIGHT PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS A ISA POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**CHOPIN -VALS OPUS 64 #2**

**SUDDENLY-B.R.M.C.**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**DEMASIADO CERCA PERO NUNCA SUFICIENTE**

Tal vez sea que todo hombre y toda mujer tienen un patán o una perra desgraciada en sus vidas, respectivamente. Tal vez sea que uno no puede ser feliz hasta que ha tocado fondo o ha visto a la cara lo que es que a alguien no le importes. Una mujer siempre va a tener un hombre que la destroce y la reconstruya, puede ser el mismo o uno diferente. Puede ser romántico, platónico o filial, pero ese hombre cambiará su vida. Es una idea bizarra el que alguien sea capaz de las dos cosas, pero no es imposible.

Es un punto de vista muy debatido cómo es que el corazón de la mujer solo sabe desear lo malo y sabotear lo bueno. En cambio, un hombre no reflexiona sobre esto, no busca en los rincones oscuros de su alma cómo es que alguien le rompió el corazón. Tal vez su mente se atormente con recuerdos y añoranzas, pero no tiene un vacío existencial por el amor de una mujer. Amar, para un hombre, es la persecución de un ideal, es la ruptura metafísica entre la fantasía adolescente y la coherencia de la vida real. La mujer, para un hombre, es un símbolo de posesión, pertenencia y deseos no cumplidos. No lo digo yo, lo dice la evolución humana y lo piensa Edward, aún inconsciente de esos hechos. Todo esto, toda esta introducción caótica, con diatribas y rodeos existenciales, es lo que una mente ociosa tiene.

Edward los tiene; estos pensamientos conflictivos que llenan su mente de interminables preguntas triviales y ponderaciones sobre posibilidades románticas.

—Masen, parece que quieres hacerle un hoyo a la pared —dice Jack, el dueño del bar.

Edward toma su cerveza y golpea la yema de sus dedos sobre la sucia barra, imitando tocar el piano, luego se da cuanta de su acción y para. Es cerca de las 1 pm, pero no le importa empezar temprano a tomar. Ha vivido uno de los días más cansados emocionalmente de su vida y parece que no termina.

—Dame otra, Jack —Edward dice seriamente, sin mirar a la cara al hombre frente a él.

—¿No te fue bien en la entrevista? —pregunta Jack con tono indiferente, pero su mirada curiosa y sus cejas levantadas indican todo lo contrario.

—Como mierda, tal como era de esperarse —Edward contesta desganado.

Cuando Edward tuvo ese gordo y jugoso cheque de 50,000 dólares en sus manos, pensó que ya no tendría que sufrir penas, al menos no económicas. Pensó que ahora que era libre de pagar las cuentas de Tanya y que aun así le sobraban unos cuantos miles, se podría dar el lujo de solicitar un trabajo, un verdadero trabajo.

Cuando dejó a Bella en la mañana no sintió los nervios, hasta que llegó a la Escuela de _Músicos Adolescentes de la Universidad de Columbia en Chicago_ o bien MAUCC*. Sus manos sudaban, su camisa nueva estaba húmeda de las axilas y su pulso lo podía sentir en su carótida. Todo fue como debía, contestando correctamente y con seguridad en la entrevista, la entrega de comprobantes de que realmente era un músico calificado, inclusive las rimbombantes cartas de recomendación por sus profesores que aún conservaba de sus días dorados; todo hasta que tuvo que probar su destreza en el piano frente al entrevistador.

Se sentó frente al Steinway y con manos temblorosas movió la partitura que se sabía de memoria, una pieza sencilla de Chopin, Vals 2 Opus 64; no se podía más sencillo que eso, no para alguien como él.

Trata de no fijarse en sus nudillos casi curados por no pelear en más de una semana, trata de mirar las teclas y concentrarse en su respiración, trata. Un ruido estridente sale del piano, justo como el que criticó esa mañana en el departamento de Bella.

Toma la respiración y vuelve a intentarlo, esta vez dura unos cuantos segundos antes de que su mano tiemble y sus dedos empiecen a doler. Para y empieza, una y otra vez.

El entrevistador es un hombre gentil y civil, tanto que no detiene inmediatamente la escena de este hombre desesperado por tocar, por demostrar que aún puede. Al fin, después de varios penosos intentos por parte de Edward, él hombre toca su hombro haciendo que Edward pare y se quede como una estatua por unos segundos antes de levantarse y caminar fuera del cuarto de música sin tan siquiera decir una palabra. Sale del MAUCC apretando sus adoloridos nudillos y maldiciendo su estúpida capacidad para tener esperanza.

¿Recuerdan toda la rebuscada introducción de arriba? ¿Sobre que las mujeres y los hombres son diferentes, sobre cómo el hombre no reflexiona sobre el amor y bla bla bla? Bueno, es una mierda. Tiene que serlo, porque Edward sabe que Tanya es esa mujer que destrozó su vida, que la cambió para siempre. No es mujer y sin embargo aquí está ponderando cómo es que su corazón se rompió en el proceso y ni siquiera la amaba realmente, no quiere preguntarse cómo sería amar en verdad.

No quiere culpar a Tanya, no tiene derecho, pero ahora que ve cómo va a ser su vida para siempre, entre peleas y trabajos de medio tiempo, no puede evitar hacerlo. Necesita culpar a alguien y ya se cansó de hacerlo consigo mismo, es cansado y no ayuda mucho a la ira que siente en este momento hacia el género femenino en cuestión. Pero su miserable mañana no termina ahí, es como si _casi_ —palabra clave, casi— todas las mujeres de su vida se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para joderlo hoy, justamente hoy.

**3 horas antes**

Después de su entrevista, al llegar a su remedo de casa —de la cual consideraba mudarse muy pronto—, vio un Audi estacionado. Ese tipo de autos no cruzan por esos lugares por más de unos minutos. Unos van por drogas otros por prostitutas, pero ninguno se queda lo suficiente. Algo le dice que ese auto no viene a nada de eso y lo comprueba cuando ve a Rosalie salir de el. Edward maldice bajo el aliento y toma aire. Camina hacia ella y se queda esperando que ella tome la palabra.

—¿Te molesta que venga aquí? —ella dice un poco avergonzada por la libertad que se está tomando.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde vivía? —él pregunta con brazos a sus costados un poco tenso de sus hombros.

—Pregunté en el gimnasio, Garrett... —Ella no termina la oración, traga saliva y sonríe—. ¿Podemos hablar? —Edward saca sus llaves de su pantalón y asiente.

No dice nada mientras él abre la puerta de su casa y se sienta en el sillón gris-blanco esperando que Rosalie entre. Sabe que ella es de dinero y toda su vida ha sido vivir en la opulencia, pero también sabe que Rosalie no es totalmente frívola y superficial, aun así, su casa no es digna de presumirse, lo sabe.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —él pregunta levantándose cuando ella entra, como si quisiera evitarla, al menos eso piensa Rosalie.

Rosalie se quita su abrigo café Burberry y su bufanda Donna Karan, dejándolos en la mesa sobre los sobres de las cuentas de hospital de su hermana, no que ella lo note. Está demasiado nerviosa y temerosa como para fijarse en detalles.

—Agua, si tienes claro —ella dice con un temblor en su voz.

—Claro que tengo. Esto será una pocilga, pero te aseguro tiene lo básico —Edward dice tratando de ocultar su indignación, en lo cual falla miserablemente.

—No traté de implicar... —Rosalie cierra los ojos y al abrirlos, Edward la está mirando con remordimiento.

—Lo siento, no fue un buen día —él dice un poco avergonzado. Se voltea y le sirve el agua a Rosalie.

Edward le entrega el vaso y ella sonríe cuando bebe su primer trago, como diciendo: "¿Ves? Me gusta tu agua, acepto tu agua, te acepto a ti por asociación, soy una mujer normal".

Edward la mira intensamente para que ella comience la conversación, como siempre es con Rosalie.

—Sé que la última vez que hablamos apresuré... No, impliqué cosas que no debía. Vengo a pedirte perdón, a decirte que entiendo —ella dice seriamente, masajeando sus manos por el frío que invadía esa horrible casa.

—Bien, me alegro. ¿Es todo? —él pregunta fríamente. No le gusta ser así, pero sabe que si da un poco de oportunidad o muestra debilidad, ella va a aprovecharla.

—Bueno, no es todo, no. Quisiera visitar a Tanya regularmente, de hecho a eso vine, a pedir tu permiso para verla.

—Eres su hermana, Rosalie, no necesitas mi permiso —él dice un poco enojado.

—Lo sé, pero estoy tratando de respetar tu espacio. No quiero que incomodarte, de hecho no pueden coincidir nuestras visitas si no lo quieres. —Edward entrecierra los ojos, no va a caer en la trampa.

—Me gusta visitarla solo, si no te importa —él dice con tono firme, no dando lugar a dudas de que realmente no quiere que ella esté ahí, a pesar de su oración tan benigna.

—Claro, comprendo. —Rosalie se queda callada y luego voltea a ver a Edward con ojos llorosos—. En unos días se cumple el aniversario del... Tú sabes.

—Del choque, lo sé —él complementa con voz dura.

—Estaba pensando..., hacer una misa de conmemoración o algo así... —ella dice con una voz tan baja que Edward no sabe si escuchó bien.

—¿Una qué? —él pregunta aún confundido.

—Conmemoración. Bueno, a la mejor no es la palabra correcta...

—¿Palabra correcta? Rosalie, ¿sí sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¡¿Crees que merece una conmemoración el accidente que dejó a tu hermana como un puto vegetal?! ¡¿No es malditamente suficiente que la vea dos veces a la semana para recordarme lo que hice?! ¡¿Quieres una puta conmemoración?! ¡¿Es en serio?! —Su voz sube más y más hasta que son gritos iracundos.

Rosalie sacude la cabeza y tiembla de verlo.

—¡No! No me refiero a eso, Edward, es solo, ¡Dios! ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Te juro que no fue mi intención que pensaras eso!

—¡¿Entonces cuál fue tu maldita puta intención?! —él pregunta levantando las manos.

—No quiero que estés solo ese día, es todo... —ella dice llorando silenciosamente.

—Cada año he estado solo... ¿Qué importa si lo estoy en éste? —él dice sentándose en la mesita que tiene los recibos de hospital, arriba del abrigo de Rosalie.

—Lamento no haber estado contigo estos últimos tres años, pero no tiene que ser así esta vez. Déjame ayudarte —ella dice secando sus lágrimas.

—¿Por qué mejor no ayudas a tu hermana? Yo solo soy un hombre sin relación alguna contigo, ella es tu familia. Visítala, habla con ella, ¡yo qué jodidos sé! No te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien, Rosalie.

Edward talla su cara y la mira.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —ella pregunta tristemente. Edward la mira y suspira.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Eres así conmigo porque te sientes culpable por lo que pasó..., entre nosotros? —Ella no lo mira a los ojos, si lo hiciera podría ver como Edward refleja en su cara lo mierda que se siente.

—No lo sé, Rosalie, en realidad..., no me gusta tratarte así. No es justo de mi parte —Edward dice caminando hacia ella y sentándose a su lado.

—Lamento ser un patán, lamento haberte usado y culpado de algo que yo también tengo culpa, mucha más que tú.

Rosalie lo mira con ojos llorosos y sonríe.

—No creo que sea culpa de nadie. Además lo entiendo, en serio lo hago. ¿Tal vez podríamos ser amigos otra vez? —Edward la mira extrañado, Rosalie se ve tan vulnerable y triste que no puede decirle que no, rara vez la ha visto así.

—Claro, por supuesto —él dice seriamente, como respondiendo una pregunta de un interrogatorio.

Rosalie lo abraza y lo besa en la mejilla quedándose más tiempo de lo políticamente correcto. Al separarse de él, Rosalie lo mira y toca su cara, puede acercarse un poco más y besarlo, pero ella sabe que eso lo alejaría más. Desea realmente demostrarle que ella puede ser su amiga, tal vez, con el tiempo Edward supere su culpabilidad y la vuelve a ver de la misma manera que antes. Al final, Rosalie solo sonríe y se levanta.

—Bueno, me alegro haberte visitado, saber donde vives. Ten —ella le da su tarjeta—, es mi nuevo teléfono. Estoy trabajando para una firma, ¿puedes creerlo? Estoy volviendo a practicar abogacía después de cinco años de casada y en el área de divorcios. Irónico, ¿cierto? —ella dice riéndose.

—Me alegro, Rosalie, es bueno que te enfoques en lo que siempre te ha gustado —él dice sonriente, feliz por ella.

—Lo sé, es difícil, pero es como andar en bicicleta... —dice Rosalie tomando su abrigo.

Al ponérselo, Edward la mira como la mujer hermosa que es, con sus trajes de marca y su perfecta pose. También la mira como la única amiga que tuvo en sus peores momentos, algo parecido a amiga al menos. Aun así, con todos esos atributos, Rosalie no lo hace sentir vivo.

—Háblame si necesitas hablar o, tú sabes, salir o lo que sea —ella dice ruborizándose.

Edward se levanta y la abraza.

—Nunca te di las gracias por estar conmigo después del accidente —él dice cerrando sus ojos, realmente agradecido.

Edward la suelta y luego le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Hasta luego, Edward —ella dice al salir por su puerta.

¿Será que él es el patán en la vida de Rosalie? Se pregunta. ¿Quién será el patán versión mujer, en la vida de él?

—Oh Bella —él dice solamente, al sentarse en su sillón y cerrar sus ojos.

Veintisiete minutos exactos, después de la visita de Rosalie, Edward está profundamente dormido sobre su sofá cuando el sonido de su celular lo despierta. Se levanta un poco molesto porque estaba soñando con tetas, hace mucho que no soñaba con las tetas de alguien, pero puede jurar que eran las de Bella. Toma el celular y mira que es del hospital, eso lo hace sentarse inmediatamente, aclararse la garganta y contestar.

—¿Señor Masen? ¿Prometido de Tanya Denali? —pregunta una voz de mujer del otro lado.

—Sí, soy yo —él dice nervioso.

—La señorita Denali ha tenido un código azul. Tengo entendido que debo informarle a usted sobre ese tipo de situaciones. —Edward se queda un poco desconcertado. "¿Código azul?"

—Disculpe, ¿qué quiere decir con código azul? —él pregunta con voz temblorosa. Su mente elucubra terribles e infernales fantasías donde él es libre, pero no quiere emocionarse.

—Es un paro cardiorrespiratorio, los documentos indican resucitación en caso de paro. La señorita Denali tuvo un paro cardiaco y fue resucitada hace aproximadamente quince minutos. No sé si quiera venir, hablar con el médico... —La mujer sigue hablando al teléfono, dando una plétora de instrucciones médicas y administrativas que Edward no escucha. Solo puede procesar que Tanya estuvo a punto de morir y algo..., alguien la resucitó, ¿por qué? Mierda, no debería preguntarse eso, lo hace un peor hombre de lo que ya es.

—Claro, iré para allá —él contesta sin saber exactamente si eso es lo que realmente le pidió la enfermera… Era una enfermera, ¿cierto?

Toma su abrigo y sale como bala de ahí, llegando en tiempo record al hospital. Los doctores le explican que los paros respiratorios y cardiacos son muy comunes en pacientes como Tanya, que no se dé por vencido. No sabe por qué le dicen algo así, todo mundo sabe que no va a despertar, está desahuciada.

Cabizbajo y pensativo, sale del hospital. Tiene tantas preguntas que no hizo, no puede quedarse en la duda. Al principio no se atreve, pero luego regresa desde su auto al hospital y camina con seguridad hasta encontrar al doctor tratante de Tanya. Cuando al fin lo encuentra, lo arrincona en un pasillo.

—Quisiera preguntarle algo. La mujer que me habló por teléfono mencionó algo de código azul, de que los documentos indican resucitación... —él dice con voz temblorosa.

—Sí, efectivamente cuando un paciente en coma ingresa, el estándar es dejar el código azul. Después de años, el médico puede decidir si es necesario mantenerlo o cambiarlo a NR, claro, con previo consentimiento de los familiares —el médico contesta con voz desprovista de toda emoción.

—¿Qué es NR? —Edward pregunta apretando las llaves de su auto con la mano, sabiendo perfectamente qué significa.

—Es No Resucitación en caso de paro. Tanya es una de esas pacientes que hace tiempo dejaron de necesitar el código azul —el médico dice mirando a Edward directamente; tratando de decirle que no está mal lo que está tratando de pedir.

Es un hombre joven después de todo, no debe ser fácil tener esta carga. Es común que los familiares con pacientes en coma dejen de visitar a los pacientes y los olviden por completo, o bien, después del año se cambien a código NR. Este chico ha durado más que muchos padres dolidos, lo admira y le da lástima por eso.

—¿No es ilegal? —Edward pregunta ansioso.

—No, técnicamente Tanya no debería estar viva sino fuera por los aparatos que la mantienen. Si algo sucede, un paro cardiáco por ejemplo, sería muerte natural. El código azul es solo evitar que su corazón pare. Muchas veces, después de un paro cardiorrespiratorio, el paciente en coma no dura mucho tiempo y empieza a degenerarse. Muchos parientes piensan que es una crueldad reanimarlos, creyendo que el paciente tiene dolor.

—¿Lo tienen? —pregunta Edward preocupado.

—No, un paciente en coma no siente dolor.

Al salir del hospital una hora después, Edward se mete a su auto y se queda ahí por unos minutos, tratando de convencerse que lo que hizo es lo correcto.

Y porque este día puede ser aún peor, su celular vuelve a sonar. Edward está empezando a odiar los celulares. Al ver quien le llama, contesta extrañado.

—¿Tía Esme?

—¡Edward! ¿Cómo estás cariño? —Edward se relaja un poco al escuchar a su tía, ella siempre logra ponerlo de mejor humor.

—Bien, ¿cómo están los chicos?

—Oh, ya sabes, volviéndome loca. Carlisle los metió a un grupo de béisbol para ver si dejaban de estar pegados al Xbox, pero no funciona. Ahora, además de lavar sus ropas del colegio, tengo que lavar sus uniformes, que déjame te digo, terminan más sucios que la consciencia de un pecador. —Edward se ríe.

—Sí, extraño ganarles en Call of Duty. ¿Alan sigue tocando el piano? ¿Sean sigue usando la pijama de Jar Jar Bings? No puedo creer que Carlisle le haya regalado esa cosa horrenda —él dice con mejor humor.

—Ellos también te extrañan, Edward. Y sí, Alan todavía practica el piano, no tan seguido ahora que no estás, pero dice que solo lo hace porque le recuerda a ti. Sean ya pasó su etapa de Star Wars y ahora está con Harry Potter.

Los dos conversan unos minutos, Edward piensa que en todo el día, aparte de despertarse y ver a Bella, la llamada con su tía es lo único bueno. Hasta que Esme lo hecha todo a perder.

» Bueno, ahora que Carlisle va a tomar su residencia, ha estado mirando puestos en diversos hospitales. Uno de ellos en Chicago, así que se me ocurrió que podríamos ir los dos Carlisle y yo claro, sin los niños, para que él aplique en persona y de paso visitarte. ¡¿No te parece perfecto?!

Edward se queda helado. No, no le parece perfecto, porque Esme no sabe nada, no sabe que Tanya está en coma, no sabe que él vive en un trailer, no sabe que trabaja en un gimnasio y se gana la vida en trabajos denigrantes o en peleas ilegales.

—¿Edward? ¿Estás ahí? —dice su tía un poco preocupada.

—Sí, aquí estoy, un poco sorprendido..., por estas..., excelentes noticias —dice carraspeando, tratando de ocultar su molestia.

—Lo son, ¿verdad? Pensamos que sería buena idea ir en unos días cuando los niños estén en clases, una amiga mía puede cuidarlos. No creo que estemos más que un par de días. No te preocupes por la estancia, Carlisle quiere que rentemos hotel. Algo sobre tomar una segunda luna de miel y eso.

Su tía se oye tan joven, es una mujer joven, después de todo solo tiene 43 años. Cuando Carlisle llego a sus vidas, Edward solo era un niño triste con una tía que se parecía a su madre, pero Carlisle demostró ser la única figura paterna que tendría y le debe mucho a él. Al menos le debe haber entrado al conservatorio. No quiere ser mal agradecido así que finge.

El aniversario del choque es en tres días, solo espera que ellos vengan después, no podría soportar fingir frente a ellos ese día en específico. Siente que debe ser honesto con Esme, decirle sobre Tanya, es tiempo de que su tía sepa por qué no ha ido a verlos. Teme, también, que su tía se desilusione al saber cómo se gana la vida, pero no es como que pueda ocultarlo, no quiere, está harto de esconderse.

Cinco minutos después, cuando se han dado detalles logísticos y fechas, Edward suspira más o menos de alivio al saber que su tía vendrá en una semana, tiempo suficiente para que él consiga un nuevo lugar donde vivir y se reponga del aniversario del choque.

Así que no es de extrañar, que tres horas después de esa horrible y detestable mañana, Edward terminara en un bar. Es en la tercera cerveza cuando para y decide irse a entrenar un poco, eso es mejor que emborracharse. Solo espera que la única mujer de su vida que aún no ha arruinado su día, no se le ocurra hacerlo.

Cerca de las 6 pm, cuando se ha duchado y está lleno de endorfinas por entrenar, piensa que lo mejor es tentar la suerte y provocarla, así que marca al celular de Bella.

—Vaya, espero que sea una llamada para decirme que vas a venir. Realmente, en serio, realmente necesito tu verga. —ella dice seriamente, Edward se ríe.

—Me alegra que estemos pensando lo mismo, voy para allá.

Edward no toca ni una vez cuando Bella abre la puerta principal del edificio. Mientras espera que él suba por el elevador, ella se quita la ropa y se queda en una bata morada de seda. Nunca lo admitiría, pero la compró hoy especialmente para esto. Edward la ve parada en la puerta y sonriente, corre y la besa.

—Te extrañé, no sabes el día de mierda que tuve —él dice en su cuello.

—No pienses en eso, no aquí conmigo. Prométeme que cuando estés aquí dejarás todas esas cosas afuera. No más pláticas como las de hoy en la mañana —ella dice tomando su cara y besándolo.

—Te lo prometo, no aquí. —Edward la carga tomándola por las piernas, es ahí que se da cuenta que ella no trae bragas. Con una sonrisa, desamarra la bata para revelar a Bella en total desnudez.

—Esto supera tus bragas de Bob Esponja, solo por un pequeño margen—Bella se ríe y luego lo besa con fuerza, mordiendo el labio de Edward haciendo que él gima, en placer y en dolor.

—Realmente, en serio, realmente mi verga te necesita ahora —él dice bajándola al piso y desabrochando su pantalón. Como siempre, no trae nada abajo, lo cual Bella aprovecha y toma la verga de Edward en su mano, apretándola.

—Estuve pensando en esto todo el día —ella dice levantando dos dedos de la mano desocupada y metiéndolos en su boca. Los moja con su lengua y se los mete en el coño, frente a Edward, que mira con atención.

—Espera, necesito ver eso con mejor luz —él dice absorto.

Edward la carga hasta el sofá, abre las piernas de Bella para que ella continúe con su tarea. Se empieza a jalar la verga frente a ella mientras la ve masturbarse. Recuerda la sensación de su lengua y desea sentirla nuevamente, así la toma de la cara suavemente y con su dedo pulgar abre más la boca de Bella. Ella coopera y abre su boca lo más que puede. Edward al principio solo mete su pulgar, disfrutando los labios de Bella, luego acerca la cara de ella hacia su verga y lentamente la mete en su boca, no toda, solo una parte. Bella no parece tener mucha práctica y se dio cuenta que la otra vez se cansó rápidamente. Ella lame su verga mientras él la mira como sus dedos han acelerado el paso, la ver cerrar sus ojos y apretar sus piernas. Pasa un tiempo y ve que ella se frustra al no poderse venir.

»¿Te ayudo con eso? —él pregunta con una sonrisa.

No espera a que ella responda, él se pone de rodillas y come su coño, haciendo que Bella levante su pierna derecha sobre el brazo del sofá. Aún trae su prótesis, pero no le molesta cuando Edward toma su pierna izquierda y la pone sobre su hombro para tener mejor acceso a ella. Bella se viene a los pocos minutos que Edward —con esa pericia dactilar— mete sus dedos y la hace ver puntos blancos. Ella no duda que es el talento que un solo un virtuoso pianista como él puede tener.

Grita y se contorsiona, algo que Edward ve con fascinación, lo toma de la cara y lo besa, probándose sus propios fluidos en los labios de él y haciendo que Edward se excite más, lo sabe al verlo respirar agitadamente. Cuando ella deja de temblar, él se quita completamente el pantalón, la jala de las dos piernas y la voltea, haciendo que quede boca abajo con su cara pegada al asiento blanco del sillón. Edward la jala y posiciona su verga, luego la penetra en una sola embestida. Bella se sostiene de la cabecera del sillón, mientras Edward parado, pone las piernas de ella sobre su cadera y la empieza a penetrar en largos y lentos movimientos. Ella se viene por segunda vez después de unos minutos, pero Edward aún no termina, ni de lejos.

La toma de la cintura, la voltea y la besa. Se sienta en el sillón y la jala hacia él, haciendo que ella quede sentada sobre su verga. Él mete la mano entre las piernas de ella. Bella piensa que irá por su coño, pero en vez de eso, recorre lentamente las piernas de ella.

»No necesitas esto —Edward toma suavemente la prótesis y con destreza la quita mientras besa el cuello de Bella y con su otra mano aprieta su seno. Bella empieza a moverse sobre él, haciendo que la fricción lo haga gemir. Edward levanta a Bella por la cintura unos centímetros y la vuelve a bajar, esta vez haciendo que el coño de ella esté perfectamente alineado con su verga.

Bella, con ayuda de su mano, logra empalarse en Edward al mismo tiempo que Edward la jala y la besa en la boca. Él cierra las piernas de ella y mueve su cuerpo hacia un lado para verla a la cara. Ella parece que está sobre su regazo simplemente sentada y no unida a él. Lo abraza del cuello haciendo que sus caras se acerquen y puedan tocarse los labios, pero sin besarse. Él sostiene su espalda con su brazo haciendo que ella no se canse. Lentamente, ella empieza a mover sus caderas con el mismo ritmo que Edward besa sus tetas.

» Soñé con ellas ahora, justo así, a esta distancia, en esta posición —él dice pasando su lengua por la aureola derecha de ella.

—¿Qué más soñaste? —ella dice jadeante.

—No recuerdo mucho, pero sabía que eran tus tetas. Reconozco este lunar de aquí —él dice besando el lunar en el valle que se forma entre los senos de Bella—. Y esto —enfatiza mordiendo el pezón haciendo que Bella gima.

—Yo no soñé contigo, pero pensé en esto todo el día, ¿cuenta? —ella dice.

—Mientras solo sea sobre mí y no otro cabrón, no me importa. —Bella toma del cabello a Edward y hace que la mire.

No necesita decir nada, solo lo besa con abandono, desesperada, jalando su cabeza a ella, mordiendo sus labios. Cuando menos se da cuenta, Edward la voltea y la pone frente a él, aún unidos. La abraza de la espalda y acaricia su cabello. Es suave y sin prisa, no tienen prisa de nada, tienen toda la noche.

* * *

No me miren así! Es un lemmon completo aquí y en China u.u Les dejo de tarea como se vino (o corrió) Edward.

Las que quieran saber en que escena del Kamasutra me basé, entren al grupo de facebook (el link del grupo está en mi perfil) que ahí subiré el link del video.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR SOBRE LA COMATOSA TANYA Y OTRAS COSAS**

Esta nota es larga así que pónganse cómodas.

*Antes que nada, me estoy tomando muchas libertades artísticas NO ESPEREN QUE TODO SEA 100% REAL

Primero, Edward no necesita ser su prometido para tener la custodia de Tanya. La custodia médica de Tanya solo puede ser cedida vía legal si él fuera su esposo o bien por un familiar (como los padres). Por el bien del argumento, en mi historia los padres cedieron la custodia a Edward, ¿por qué? bueno sigan leyendo y verán.

Segundo, técnicamente el choque lo ocasionó Bella, que es policía; por lo tanto el gobierno debe pagar los daños y no Edward. Otra vez, por el bien del argumento (y mi licencia artística de la que abuso felizmente) la policía no va a pagar nada. Digamos que no pudieron probar que el daño fue causado por Bella, así que la policía se deslindó de todo asunto económico. Injusto? sí lo sé, pero así son las cosas en esta historia.

Tercero, el código azul es un **paro cardiorrespiratorio** (**PCR**) el cual es la detención de la respiración y del latido cardíaco en un individuo. Puede ocurrir por diversas causas, algunas de las más típicas son ahogo por inmersión o shock eléctrico, efectos de anestesia y otros fármacos, esfuerzo físico extremo.

Implica la detención de la circulación de la sangre y por lo tanto implica la detención del suministro de oxígeno al cerebro. Si un paciente entra en este estado la muerte es inminente, por lo tanto requiere de intervención inmediata a través de resucitación cardiorespiratoria (RCP). Esto es: masaje cardíaco y respiración artificial (que es lo que le hicieron a Tanya).

En EUA hay algo llamado DNR (Do not resucitate) o **No Resucitar**. Técnicamente el DNR puede ser pedido por el enfermo (cuándo es paciente terminal ye stá en sus 5 sentidos) o familiar. Pedir uno por parte de un familiar (cuando el paciente no está en sus facultades mentales) es MUY DIFÍCIL, se necesitan dos testigos, un abogado y un montón de cosas legales que no los voy a aburrir en darles detalles. Otra vez, abusando mi poder que me es conferido por mí y para mí, el trámite es "simple" o al menos no requiere tanto papeleo. Sé que no quedó muy claro si Edward lo pidió o no, así que sigan leyendo que esto no es adelanto.

¿En qué número voy? No tengo idea. En fin, la escuela MAUCC es en realidad "Columbia College Chicago " (Universidad de Colombia campus Chicago) que da clases para adultos jóvenes, yo lo traduje a Músicos Adolescentes de la Universidad de Colombia Chicago. Son clases de música para jóvenes talentos, un trabajo que , si Edward hubiera obtenido, hubiera sido muy bien remunerado y además algo que le gustaría. Lástima pobre Edward temblorín T_T

Y creo que es todo. No creo que vaya a aclarar más cosas en el futuro, pero si lo hago será algo menos detallado que esto ( ¿a quién engaño? ¬¬)

Saludos, Eve


	15. C15 Mientras esperamos el tiempo corre

**TWILIGHT PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS A ISA POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**Destroy Everything you Touch-Ladytron**

**Jack Kittel-Psycho**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**MIENTRAS ESPERAMOS, EL TIEMPO CORRE**

Bella llega al bar y pide una cerveza. No hay mucha gente más que tres hombres de mediana edad, esparcidos por los rincones y ella. La música es de algún grupo viejo de country que ella está segura haber escuchado antes. El barman le entrega la cerveza y en vez de darle un trago, juega con la boca de la botella.

—Jack, es ridículo que me hagas venir a estas horas, sabes que tengo que cuidar a mi mamá —dice una chica agachándose para entrar a la parte de atrás del bar.

Es la misma chica que Bella había visto hablar con Edward antes. Ahora más de cerca, la puede inspeccionar mejor. Trae el mismo corte, pero otro color de mechas, un verde menta que parece más como si el teñido salió mal, sin embargo, de alguna manera la hace ver sexy con ese toque descuidado y punk. Es pequeña, blanca y muy hermosa. La ve quitarse la camisa blanca que trae, para quedar en algo mucho más apretado y pequeño que se ciñe a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Bella sonríe cuando ve que es una camiseta de Kraftwerk, una banda electrónica de culto y favorita de Bella. Puede ver el piercing en su ombligo y si mira de cerca, puede notar que hace poco se quitó el de la ceja y probablemente tuvo también uno en el labio, pero por el labial no se le nota. Trae unos jeans negros y unas botas militares que Bella envidia inmediatamente.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta la chica sin mirar a Bella, sin ningún tono en particular.

—¿Dónde compraste esas botas? —pregunta Bella intrigada, ha buscado unas así por meses.

—En el Salvation Army * —dice Alice levantando su bota sobre la barra—. Son increíbles, ¿verdad? Solo veinte bolas.

Bella las examina de cerca, porque realmente están cerca, a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara.

—Bueno, tengo que admitir que nunca he ido a uno —Bella dice levantando la ceja.

—No te he visto antes, soy Alice. —La chica se introduce al mismo tiempo que baja su pierna. Luego pone sus codos en la mesa y recarga su cara en sus manos, esperando a que Bella se presente. Bella solo sonríe y le da un trago a su cerveza, luego ve como la chica mueve lentamente su mirada a un lado, su cara se transforma en un dejo de añoranza y excitación. Suspira y baja sus brazos para cruzarlos sobre la barra, quedando su mejilla acostada sobre sus manos. Alice suspira nuevamente.

— Ahí viene el objeto de mi deseo.

La voz de Alice es soñadora, como la de una niña que ve un juguete nuevo y no lo puede conseguir, algo que es básicamente lo que siente respecto a Edward.

Bella voltea y ve a Edward buscarla, no tarda mucho en encontrarla en ese lugar vacío. Son cerca de las 5 pm, sabe que llegó un poco antes de lo que habían quedado, por eso se sorprende al verla en la barra esperándolo. Él camina hacia ella y durante esos ocho segundos Alice se levanta emocionada, porque piensa que se dirige a ella. Luego, poco a poco, segundo a segundo, se da cuenta cómo Edward ni siquiera la mira, sino a la castaña frente a ella. Alice voltea a Bella y luego a Edward.

—Llegaste temprano —él dice sentándose en la barra.

—Tenía el día libre —Bella dice bebiendo su cerveza.

—Hola Edward —Alice dice con un extraño falsete.

—Alice... ¿Nuevo horario? —Edward jura que la mujer tiene un sexto sentido para saber cuándo él va a estar en el bar.

—Algo así. Jack me dijo que tenía que cubrir esta hora porque Jason no vino, algo sobre la escuela —Alice habla animadamente, gesticulando y sonriendo—. ¿Vas a tomar algo? —ella pregunta.

—Agua solamente.

Alice se va, dejando a Edward con la castaña. Mientras busca la botella de agua y un vaso, mira desapercibidamente hacia la pareja. No se ven particularmente juntos o con algún tipo de relación romántica. No llegó besándola o algo así, sin embargo él se mira diferente; sonriente y atento, algo que nunca es con ella o cualquier otra mujer. La castaña se ríe y luego Edward, pero no se tocan o evaden miradas, se miran directamente como si no necesitaran contacto físico.

Alice ha estado enamorada de Edward desde que él entró hace cinco años al bar de su tío y pidió una cerveza Guiness. Ella era muy joven en esa época, casi 16, pero siempre fue particularmente adulta e independiente como para que su tío la permitiera en el bar a tan corta edad. No sabe si es porque Edward es el único que la ha rechazado o es que es un hombre complejo, misterioso, que pelea y exuda testosterona. Sea como sea, Alice desea a Edward.

Alice entrega el agua a Edward, pero éste se para en ese momento a contestar una llamada.

Alice aprovecha y con cierta timidez mira a Bella.

—¿Eres amiga de Edward?

—Lo soy —Bella responde con una media sonrisa.

—Amiga o, ¿"Amiga"? —Alice pregunta haciendo el signo de comillas con sus dedos.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Alice? —Bella pregunta con tono condescendiente.

—Veintiuno —contesta Alice con su vocecilla infantil y con tono un poco indignado.

—Ya veo... ¿Hace cuánto estás enamorada de Edward? —Bella trata de aguantar su risa, esta chica no está enamorada, pero entiende que el hombre en cuestión levante bajas pasiones, sobre todo a chicas como Alice; no puede decir que ella no entienda el atractivo.

Edward es un imán de mujeres con diversos gustos, pues él encasilla la versión de chico malo o bien de hombre misterioso pero atormentado que necesita amor para ser feliz; todo es una ilusión, una proyección que las mujeres crean en un hombre simplemente solo. A Bella no le atrae eso de Edward, es algo mucho más simple que a lo que él se dedica o el misterio de su vida. Lo que Bella más ama de Edward, es que él no miente con sus actos. Tal vez él no lo sepa, pero es honesto incluso cuando miente. Para alguien como Bella, que tiene que buscar y leer comportamientos para desenmarañar el cómo y el cuándo, se le hace un brote de aire fresco que un hombre como Edward sea honesto y no oculte nada, al menos no a ella.

Alice se muerde el labio y la mira avergonzada, luego se recupera y pone sus manos en la cintura.

—¿Eso qué te importa? —la chica responde ofendida.

—No me importa en realidad, es mera curiosidad. —Alice se relaja un poco y cruza sus brazos.

—Desde que tenía 16 —ella contesta petulante mirando al piso.

—Es bastante obvio, ¿sabes? —Bella dice con toda la empatía del mundo, como siempre falla, pero Alice no nota su falso tono.—Si quieres que un hombre te preste atención debes ser directa, decirles las cosas como son. Eres bonita, sexy inclusive, estoy segura que buena en la cama.

—¿Estás diciendo que tengo oportunidad con Edward? —Alice pregunta en susurro, con exaltación y ojos bien abiertos.

—Bueno, solo digo que _cualquier _hombre puede ser manipulado. Deberías ser sincera, decirle lo que sientes. ¿Has hablado con él más de cinco minutos de algo que no sea cervezas? —Alice se queda pensativa.

—Bueno, hablo de música con él y cosas profundas. Tú sabes, como el calentamiento global y la injusticia con los países del medio oriente... —Bella suprime su sonrisa con éxito y toma la mano de Alice.

—Linda y dulce Alice, se nota que eres una buena chica. Me caes bien, por eso te voy a dar un consejo. Por lo que me has dicho, Edward sabe que existes, solo necesita un empujón. ¿No crees que deberías decirle lo que sientes? Eres una mujer moderna, actúa como una. No esperes que el hombre haga el cortejo, ¡ve con él y dile que lo quieres coger! Es más —Bella gesticula para que Alice se acerque y le pueda decir algo en secreto—, estoy segura que siente algo por ti. Hace poco lo conozco, pero he visto cómo te mira. —Alice se levanta y se tapa la boca, como no creyéndolo.

—¿Tú crees? —Bella asiente sonriente.

—Puedes ir ahora, está allá atrás, solo —Bella levanta sus dos cejas pícaramente—. No hay mejor momento como el presente.

—Sí, tienes razón. ¡Soy una mujer moderna demonios! —Alice tira su toalla blanca en el piso y brinca en forma impresionante sobre la barra, con una agilidad atlética que es tal vez lo único que Bella envidia, además de sus botas.

Cinco minutos después, Alice regresa llorando y se sienta a un lado de Bella.— Dice que no está emocionalmente disponible o algo así. Cree que soy dulce y tierna, pero que no lo amo, que estoy confundida. ¡Me dijo que estoy confundida! ¡Oh por Dios! —Alice se recarga en Bella y ésta responde reacia abrazando a Alice en forma incómoda. Su mano apenas toca la espalda de ella, pero eso es suficiente para que Alice la abrace aún más y llore en su hombro.

Bella voltea y ve a Edward enojado en la puerta, gesticulando para que se vayan. Bella levanta su mano y luego su pulgar como diciendo "Excelente trabajo".

Después de unos minutos, Alice deja de llorar. Se ve con rímel corrido y mocos poco atractivos en su cara.

—Bueno, al menos lo intenté —dice Alice con voz temblorosa.

Bella le da una servilleta usada de la barra, dejada por algún cliente y Alice la toma para sonarse los mocos.

—Así es esto, linda. Tienes que ser fuerte. Bueno, me tengo que ir —Bella dice rápidamente.

Bella se levanta casi despegándose de los brazos de Alice. Contempla su trabajo y le da una palmadita en la cabeza a la chica, como si fuera un perro. Cuando Bella se da la vuelta, Alice toma su mano.

—Gracias, por darme valor. Tal vez no me gustó el resultado, pero ya no me estaré preguntando "qué tal si" Por cierto, no me dijiste tu nombre.

—Me llamo Bella.

—Oh..., lindo nombre —Alice dice sonriente entre todas sus lágrimas negras.

—Adiós Alice, suerte para la próxima.

Bella sale del bar, dejando a Alice casi repuesta de su horrible experiencia romántica. Bella piensa que le hizo un bien, no hay nada tan terrible como amar a alguien y no saber qué esperar. Bella sabe qué esperar y prefiere eso a estar en la duda eterna. Bella y Alice comparten el mismo fatídico destino, solo que Bella tiene la ventaja de ser más manipuladora que la adorable Alice.

Ve a Edward recargado en su auto, con ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, está muy molesto.

—¿Es en serio? Te dejé diez minutos. ¡Diez! ¿Cómo pudiste convencerla de venir a que declarase su amor por mí? —Bella encoje los hombros.

—Talento supongo, horas de práctica, mala fe, escoge una de esas. Ahora págame —Bella dice extendiendo su mano.

Edward bufa molesto, saca un billete de veinte dólares y los pone en la mano de Bella.

—¿Cómo supiste? —él pregunta una vez en el auto.

—¿Cómo no lo supiste tú? Es obvio que la chica tiene un enamoramiento contigo. Te hice un favor, te aseguro que no va a volver a coquetear, su autoestima está por los suelos, la pobre —Bella dice tratando de sonar empática. No lo logra.

Edward va manejando mientras se queda pensado sobre lo que le hicieron a Alice.

—No puedo creer que hayamos apostado por saber si Alice estaba enamorada de mí o no. Eso es cruel —Edward dice con cargo de consciencia. Bella lo besa en la mejilla y sonríe.

—Más cruel es que ella se siga haciendo ilusiones. Por cierto, ¿por qué todo este tiempo nunca la cogiste? —Bella pregunta curiosa. Edward se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

—Te va a sonar ridículo, pero Alice no es mi tipo y el hecho de que se vea tan desesperada por coger conmigo, no me excita en absoluto. Además, no quiero ser hermano de leche de el resto de mis amigos. Soy el único que no ha pasado por Alice —Edward dice mirando a Bella con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Mientras estaban en el bar, Edward le ha dicho a Bella que Alice es prácticamente la puta del bar, se ha cogido a todo tipo de hombres, sin tan siquiera importarles su aspecto, a lo cual Bella simplemente sonreía, pero ahora que lo piensa bien, cree que Alice no es la puta que dicen que es.

—¿Crees que es malo que se acueste con todos tus amigos? —Bella pregunta. Edward se queda pensativo.

—No hay una respuesta correcta para esto, ¿verdad? Si contesto que sí, me voy a ver como un macho incivilizado, misógino y chauvinista. Si digo que no, voy a sonar como un hipócrita.

—Solo contesta honestamente —ella dice.

—¿Honestamente? No es que me moleste que se acueste con mis amigos, es el hecho de que no tenga estándares. La has visto, es bonita y puede conseguir al hombre que quiera…

—Excepto a ti —interrumpe Bella.

—Sí, excepto a mí. Pero he ahí mi molestia, o como quieras decirle. Si hubiera jugado bien sus cartas, me habría acostado con ella —él contesta y luego para voltear a ver a Bella, que no se ve molesta—. Es decir, antes, no ahora. Ahora no quiero acostarme con nadie más que contigo —él dice como un niño nervioso.

Bella lo besa y sonríe.

—Lo sé.

Después de unos segundos, Bella rompe el silencio.

—A mi me cae bien, casi ninguna mujer me cae bien, pero ella sí. Yo creo que es bastante interesante que tenga esa libertad de acostarse con quien quiera. No creo que sea falta de estándares, es solo que le gusta probar. Si un hombre hace eso lo admirarían, ¿pero una mujer? Es una puta. Alice es una mujer libre, coge con los que quiere y eso la hace que no sea convencional, porque no se disculpa y lo disfruta. Lo hace abiertamente, me gusta la gente que es honesta consigo misma.

—¿Por qué? —Edward pregunta llegando al estacionamiento del hospital.

—Porque la que no lo es, siempre lo jode todo —ella dice bajándose del auto—. Como yo —ella dice en tan voz baja, que Edward no puede oír.

—Tal vez tienes razón, no lo había pensado de esa manera —dice Edward que la espera en la entrada del hospital.

Ya dentro del hospital, Bella va por su café mientras Edward compra una Coca Cola en la máquina expendedora. Los dos caminan por el pasillo blanco en silencio hasta que Edward se detiene.

—Tanya tuvo un paro cardiaco ayer —él dice abriendo la lata. Bella se queda unos segundos sin moverse y luego voltea a verlo—. Está bien ahora, la revivieron. —La tristeza con que lo dice Edward hace que Bella frunza su ceño y apriete sus labios.

Los dos se sientan hasta que Edward, como es su costumbre, se abre totalmente con Bella. Como un sacerdote, Bella escucha la confesión de Edward sobre el día anterior. Él dice todo, desde su fallida entrevista, su depresión posterior, pasando por la visita de Rosalie y su intento por ser amigos. Finalmente termina con la historia de la muerte fallida de Tanya, el código azul y el NR. No menciona lo de su tía porque simplemente no tiene cabeza para eso, ni tampoco la pelea que Garrett le arregló hace unas horas, justo cuando contestó el teléfono en el bar.

—¿Lo hiciste? —pregunta Bella, cuando Edward se queda inusitadamente callado después de su verborrea.

—¿Qué cosa? —él contesta sin verla, con voz sin vida.

—¿El NR? ¿Lo firmaste?

Bella sabe de NR, más de lo que le desearía.

Edward no contesta inmediatamente, se queda inmóvil y pensativo, decirlo en voz alta lo hace realidad. Aceptar que lo hizo sería lo mismo que decir que quiere que su prometida muera, que después de todo sí es un asesino. "Muerte natural" piensa, no hay nada natural en lo que Tanya ha vivido.

—Sí. —Su voz es resignada y triste.

—Te sientes culpable. —No es pregunta—. Crees que es una salida fácil, lo es, es una salida fácil, Edward, pero es la única salida. —La voz de Bella es tranquila y conciliatoria.

Edward la voltea a ver y toma su mano.

—Este jueves se cumplen cuatro años del accidente. Cada año me siento en ese cuarto y hablo con Tanya, le pido perdón y le ruego porque muera. Luego veo fotos de ambos, cuando los dos vivíamos. —A Bella no se le pasa esa oración. Edward se siente un muerto en vida que se flagela con recuerdos y mejores tiempos; no hay nada que Bella entienda más que ese sentimiento, tal vez el único sentimiento que comparte con Edward—. Siempre solo, siempre estoy solo y con ella. No quiero estar solo ese día —Edward suplica con sus ojos, tragando saliva y apretando la mano de Bella. Es un ruego que ella no puede ni debe rechazar.

—No lo vas a estar. —Edward toma su cara y la besa, en agradecimiento y por necesidad.

Ella causa que su corazón se sienta abrigado, seguro, firme; Bella Swan es el pulso de vida que hace revivir su muerto corazón como un pez en la superficie, moribundo y luchando por oxígeno, pero por segundos, vivo.

—Tengo una excelente idea, voy a hacer que te olvides de ese día, te lo prometo —Bella dice sonriente, tocando la cara de Edward. Él responde con una sonrisa igual o más amplia.

—¿Qué cosa? —él pregunta curioso.

—Es una sorpresa, es genial, te va a encantar.

—Muero de curiosidad —él dice—, solo por favor que no sea en el hospital.

—No, nada de hospitales —ella contesta con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Envuelve sexo? —él pregunta emocionado.

—Edward, ¿no me conoces hasta ahora? El sexo no es opcional, ¡es un puto requisito! —ella dice bromeando.

—Bien, eso me gusta.

Edward toma su barbilla y la besa, antes hubiera sentido remordimiento por besarla ahí, frente al cuarto de Tanya, hoy no le importa un carajo.

Bella mete la mano en su chaqueta y toca el pecho de Edward, luego baja su mano hasta que está sobre el bulto de los pantalones de Edward. Él no puede parar de gemir.

—Ya veo que superaste tu problema de consciencia sobre mi hermana —dice una voz femenina.

Edward voltea y ve a Rosalie seria, con un vestido sastre gris y su cabello un poco mojado por la lluvia. Bella sonríe, sin quitar la mano del pantalón de Edward y con la otra mano se limpia su boca.

—Pensé que no iban a coincidir nuestras visitas —dice Edward enojado.

—Es la única hora que puedo venir, al menos los martes. La próxima semana voy a tener mejor horario y podré venir en la mañana —ella dice con voz dura, luego voltea robóticamente hacia Bella.

—Bella, ¿cierto? —Rosalie pregunta a Bella, que sigue examinando a la rubia con curiosidad.

—Buena memoria, no sé si siempre tienes tan buena memoria o se te grabó mi nombre por algo en particular. —Bella toma su café y remueve la mano que está en el pantalón de Edward.

—Mi memoria es excelente, gracias por notarlo. Es la segunda vez que te veo aquí, ¿es por algo en particular? —Rosalie pregunta con todo el carisma que puede, pero no engaña a Bella.

—¿Te refieres a que si vengo aquí solo a besar y manosear a Edward frente a su prometida comatosa? ¿O te refieres a que si vengo a algo médico? Vengo a las dos, si tanta curiosidad tienes.

—Rosalie, eso no es de tu incumbencia —Edward dice molesto.

—Lo siento, claro que no. Disculpa mi intromisión, Bella, es solo que cómo podrás comprender, es un poco confuso si todos los días ves a tu cuñado con una mujer diferente. Edward suele hacer esto, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando—Rosalie habla con todo el veneno que puede pero sin perder su sonrisa.

—¡Rosalie basta!

—No Edward, ahora entiendo perfectamente. Sé que no soy la mejor mujer del mundo como para juzgarte o juzgar aquí a tu amiga, si eso es solamente, claro. Pero pensé que al menos tenías respeto por mi hermana.

—Porque acostarte con el prometido de tu hermana es la más grande muestra de respeto, supongo —Bella dice condescendientemente.

Rosalie voltea escandalizada hacia Edward.

—¡¿Le dijiste?!

—No le tuve que decir, ella misma lo concluyó. —Edward no sabe si meterse bajo el asiento y esperar que la lucha entre egos termine.

—¡No me importa! ¡Debiste de haberlo negado! —Rosalie dice iracunda.

—No te preocupes rizos de oro, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —Bella dice palmeando su pecho—. Es decir, la única persona a la que le podría interesar ese jugoso chisme, es un vegetal consolidado. ¿Qué más da si lo sé yo? Relájate —Bella dice moviendo su mano arriba y abajo, gesticulando que el asunto no tiene importancia.

—Así que son novios. —Rosalie no pregunta y Bella bufa en contestación.

—Como te lo mencioné antes, no es de tu maldita incumbencia, Rose —Edward dice entre dientes, harto de esta discusión.

—No, no somos novios, solo cogemos, ¿contenta? Haz fila nena, hay al menos una chica con corte sexy que te lleva ventaja —Bella dice recargándose en la silla.

—Qué demonios… —dice Edward volteando sorprendido hacia Bella.

—¿Qué dije? ¡Es verdad!

—Nunca vas a cambiar, eres un maldito patán, una mujer y luego otra. No es suficiente que te amen, no fue suficiente que te amara. Qué decepción, Edward, que puta decepción —Rosalie dice indignada y dolida, se da la vuelta y se va.

Cuando Rosalie ha salido del pasillo, Edward voltea a ver a Bella sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Ahora sería el momento para que fueras tras ella y le pidieras perdón—Bella dice riéndose.

—¿Solo cogemos? ¿Eso es lo que realmente crees? ¡Rose ahora cree que soy un cabrón patán de mierda! —Edward dice molesto, ignorando el comentario anterior de Bella.

Bella suspira condescendientemente y voltea a verlo con cara indescifrable.

—Sé lo que vas a decir, que esto no es solo sexo para ti, que somos amigos y compartimos cosas, hablamos de sentimientos y eso —Bella dice indiferente.

—¿Por qué lo dices como si te estuviera forzando? Maldita sea, Bella, a veces no te entiendo, hace unos minutos no estabas así, a la defensiva y con tu puta armadura puesta, ¿qué cambió? Es Rosalie, ¿son celos? —Bella solo se ríe en incredulidad, ella no siente celos, nunca.

—No son celos Edward, yo nunca tengo celos. Pero tu ex/cuñada/amante tiene razón. Te lo he dicho antes, tu mecanismo para asumir tu culpa ha sido el sexo. No es que me queje, es increíble, créeme —dice Bella dando una palmadita en la entrepierna de Edward—, pero hay que ser realistas, eres inconstante. Si ésta fuera una relación de noviazgo, estaría destinada al fracaso.

—¡Inconstante! ¿Solo porque me he acostado con varias mujeres? ¿No eras tú misma la que me criticaba por decir que Alice era una puta? Creo que estás siendo hipócrita si solo me juzgas por eso. Puede ser que haya cometido errores, que haya decidido afrontar mi dolor con sexo, pero eso no significa que sea realmente así. ¡Pensé que me conocías!

—No te conozco, siempre te he dicho que nunca te conoceré realmente.

—Al menos sabes que no quiero sexo solamente, no contigo —Edward dice dolido.

—¿Qué quieres entonces, Edward? —ella pregunta desafiante.

—Quiero hacerte feliz y por consecuente ser feliz yo, ¿es acaso tan difícil de entender?

—Todos quieren ser felices, un cordero castrado es feliz porque no sabe lo que ha perdido, estamos acostumbrados a amar la mierda y luego felicitarnos por ello —ella dice con voz dura.

—¿Amar? ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez tan siquiera? ¿Sabes lo que significa amar a alguien con toda tu alma? —él pregunta molesto, enfatizando la palabra amor y sus derivados en cada pregunta. Bella se queda quieta y traga saliva, pero se recupera rápidamente.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, estamos hablando de Rosalie..., sexo. —Edward toca su pierna y ella voltea hacia él.

—No todas las mujeres son iguales, Bella. ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? —él pregunta duramente.

—No —ella contesta, después de unos segundos—, nunca he amado a nadie—dice en voz baja.

—Entonces no hables como si supieras —él dice fríamente.

Bella aprieta sus puños en ira y frustración, odia esta situación, la odia tanto.

—Tengo que irme a terapia —ella dice levantándose y dejando a Edward ahí.

Es una relación destinada al fracaso, lo sabe cuando lo deja en la silla para ir a su primera terapia del año. Es estúpido seguir, él es un hombre que resuelve todo con sexo y ella es una adicta, ¿qué bueno puede salir de todo eso? Nada, absolutamente nada. Pero eso no la detiene a regresar hacia él. Con paso firme se da la vuelta y camina hasta que se para frente a él justo cuando se está yendo.

Toma su cara y lo besa, lo besa más allá de la pasión que siente cuando él la toca, lo besa como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a ver. Se promete que siempre lo besará así, porque siempre podrá ser ese fatídico día en que él la descubra. Cuando se separa, él está sorprendido, con hermosos ojos verdes que la miran incrédulo y con confusión.

»Voy a hacerte feliz, no importa lo que me cueste, lo voy a hacer, Edward.

Ella se da la vuelta y se aleja de él.

Es una locura, la más grande de todas; pero Edward por alguna razón sabe que Bella quiso decir más con esa frase que con todos los sarcasmos escondidos que ella dice diariamente.

* * *

*Salvation Army o Ejército de salvación es una "tienda" que vive de donaciones ya sea en ropa usada o artículos diversos. Mucha gente pobre compra ahí, y las ganancias van hacia los soldados con problemas financieros o médicos. Es una organización que funciona en varios países, como Gran Bretaña, Canadá, Australía, entre otros.

Generalmente, entre la gente rica o de clase media, se ve como "corriente" o "vulgar" comprar en lugares así. Para las chicas de México, es como si compraras en un tianguis de segunda.

Por cierto, la canción que escucha Bella en el bar es de Jack Kittel (mencionada en la sección de música arriba), y narra la historia de Norman Bates, el protagonista de Psycho. *_* amo esa canción.

Saludos, Eve  
—guion

guion

—guión


	16. C16 Sutil como la sangre

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS A ISA POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPÍTULO (EN TIEMPO RECORD)**

**Música de este capítulo**

**Ride-Lana del Rey**

**Lonely Boy-The Black Keys**

**Nightcall-Kavinsky**

**In the back seat-Arcade Fire**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**SUTIL, COMO LA SANGRE**

Es casi 28 de enero, unas horas más y será el día en que Bella perdió su pierna y Edward su libertad. Al contar los minutos y al mirar el reloj, es como ver una navaja afilarse sabiendo que tu cuello es su víctima. Edward está despierto y lúcido, mirando el techo como si éste fuese su única salvación. Bella está a su lado, durmiendo pacíficamente, enredada en su sábana y almohada. Es obvio que ella no está acostumbrada a dormir con alguien, ha ignorado a Edward toda la noche, dormida. A Edward se le hace curioso y gracioso como ella le advierte: "esta sábana es mía, no te atrevas a quitármela mientras duermo sino quieres salir herido". Edward entiende la advertencia, cuando ella le trae una cobija solamente para él.

La verdad es que, aunque es invierno, no tiene mucho frío; la calefacción está prendida haciendo que Edward solo esté en boxers sin taparse. Voltea con Bella y la ve roncar ligeramente, nada estruendoso u horrible, es un pequeño ruidito que sale de su boca apenas partida. Tiene sus puños cerrados, con nudillos blancos, no se mueve o grita, pero algo le dice que el sueño que tiene en este momento no es placentero. Besa su frente y remueve el cabello que cubre su cara. La vuelve a besar en los ojos, las mejillas y en los labios. Él no puede observarla aún en esa ligera luz que solo existe cuando tus ojos está acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

Bella no es como Tanya, no tiene esa belleza evidente, su belleza radica en el brillo en sus ojos cuando habla, sus labios rojos sin labial y su piel porcelana que no cubre con maquillaje. Es una belleza etérea, ígnea y furiosa que no se opaca aun cuando es cruel o triste. Esa misma belleza lo hace preguntarse, ¿dónde estuvo toda su vida? ¿Por qué no la encontró antes? ¿Por qué nunca la notó en el hospital?

La toma en sus brazos, tratando de abrazarla, pero ella lucha, aún dormida, y se aparta de él. Siente que nunca la puede tener totalmente, que es como tratar de domar a un animal salvaje que no sabe de jaulas o prisiones. Trata nuevamente de abrazarla, esta vez usa la fuerza, la pega a su pecho y no la deja escaparse. Bella poco a poco se funde en sus brazos, su cuerpo se relaja y sus manos se expanden haciendo que deje de apretar su puño. Tiene la espalda de ella contra su pecho y su cabello está justo en su mentón. La aprieta tanto a sí mismo que Bella no puede evitar hacer un ruido de incomodidad. Él besa su cabello y pone su boca en el oído de Bella.

—¿Por qué luchas tanto? ¿Mmm? Luchas aún dormida, luchas y no tienes idea por qué—la voz de Edward no es un susurro, es más como un reclamo con voz dura y penetrante que llega hasta la corteza cerebral de Bella.

Bella abre los ojos poco a poco. Lo primero que ve son las luces rojas que marcan la hora 3:18 am, luego siente dos brazos que la aprietan y el olor a Edward que la calma. Ella voltea y lo ve observándola con esa mirada que dice: "Sé lo que eres, solo yo sé lo que eres".

Edward toma su cara y la besa sin decir ni una sola palabra. Bella siente en su trasero la excitación de Edward y sonríe mientras él mete su lengua en su boca.

Él baja sus bragas con una mano y mete sus dedos en ella, sin preludio o advertencia. Bella abre sus piernas y gime. Ama esto tan carnal que ellos han construido. Es como un lenguaje nuevo, donde cada toque combinado con otro, significa un sentimiento, un estado de humor diferente. Bella puede entender esos toques, significan "Te necesito", "No puedo dormir", "No puedo esperar", "Ayúdame".

Bella toma el mando, porque Edward es vulnerable como para hacerlo esta vez. Lo siente temblar, tocarla tentativamente, como si los últimos días no la hubiera tocado de maneras más lascivas. Bella se quita su camisa y sus bragas. Lo empuja para ponerlo boca arriba mientras ella se pone sobre él. Baja sus boxers apenas lo suficiente para que ella pueda tocar con su coño la verga de Edward.

Le gusta saber que la necesita de esta manera, que lo puede entender lo suficiente como para saber cuándo necesita coger o cuándo necesita espacio. Edward agradece silenciosamente con un beso, porque está atormentado y hablar solo desataría demonios. Agradece la fuerza de esta mujer, la pasión, su inteligencia y sus toques, pero más que nada, agradece que entienda sin que él se tenga que explicar.

Ella toca su verga, bombeándola unas cuantas veces. El líquido pre-seminal ayuda a que ella lubrique su entrada y luego poco a poco ella se sienta sobre su verga. Es exquisitamente lento, cada parte de su cuerpo le dice que acelere y que mueva sus caderas. Pero Edward necesita lento, necesita el contacto más que el acto. Edward pone sus manos sobre las caderas de Bella, pero no para controlarla, sino para estar unido a ella en más maneras que una. Ella se levanta y baja lentamente, siempre mirándolo. Edward adora como ella se contiene para no acelerar, tratando de no ir más rápido. Ella lucha, siempre lucha, esta vez lucha por él. Edward levanta una mano y la lleva a la cara de Bella, mete su dedo en la boca de ella y luego toca sus labios. Está más concentrado en la expresión de ella que en lo que él mismo siente. Le excita más verla contenerse que el hecho de estar follando. No sabe si ella lo está usando para su placer o si él la está usando para no sentirse miserable, pero no importa.

Ella sigue bajando y subiendo lentamente, la siente temblar, la ve exhalar. Siente sus pequeñas manos apretarse en el pecho de él. Podría él mover sus caderas y terminar el sufrimiento de ella, hacer que se venga. Pero quiere que ella tome eso de él. Es tan paciente..., nadie conoce eso de Bella; ella da y da, total y fulminantemente. Es leal en todos sus actos. Ella escoge con quién ser leal y sabe que son pocos. Él, tal vez, sea una de esas personas; no quiere ser optimista.

Bella aún en esa lentitud en que folla a Edward, no puede evitar llegar al clímax. Nunca había cogido así, donde ella se tomara su tiempo, donde solo ella usara al hombre. Edward la ve gemir, apenas mover su cara, no es un orgasmo fuerte, pero no por eso menos importante. Es suave y sutil, pero perfecto.

Edward la toma de la cintura y la acuesta sobre él. Ella está como una niña abrazada a su torso, recobrando el aliento, mientras él la besa y está dentro de ella, aún erecto.

Ella trata de levantarse, terminar el trabajo que se suponía tenía que hacer, pero él la detiene.

—No te muevas, quédate así.

Edward se siente completo cuando la tiene así, aún dentro de ella y abrazándola, sin ningún deseo sexual, no porque ella no lo excite, sino porque no quiere eso ahora, solo quiere tenerla para sí. Tocar su piel, olerla, sentir su peso sobre él. Cuando está así, siente la paz más pura que ha sentido, todo está bien, todo es perfecto.

* * *

Es como si el cielo fuera un juez vengativo. La lluvia es torrencial y fría, haciendo que las calles sean como espejos de urbanidad negra y torcida. La gente camina cubriendo sus cuerpos y corriendo aterrorizados por unas cuantas gotas de agua. ¿Es instintivo o preconcebido ese miedo a la lluvia? Pocos la aceptan por lo que es, el manantial que nos nutre. Es molesta y poco práctica, unos piensan. Es fría y fúnebre, piensan otros. Es necesaria, piensa Bella. Siempre práctica y racional, la lluvia no es algo que la disturbe para ser activa o hacer las cosas que tiene que hacer.

—¿Estás segura? —Edward dice poniéndose su chaqueta negra.

—Es solo agua, Edward —ella contesta sonriente y emocionada, están a punto de hacer una de sus actividades favoritas.

Han estado recluidos en el departamento de Bella todo el día. Él llamó al gimnasio diciendo que no iba a asistir y Bella llamó para cancelar su terapia, algo que Jasper le agradeció.

No han hecho nada más que ver películas, comer, coger y reírse de videos en Youtube. Es un día tranquilo y fácil, Edward ni por un segundo se ha acordado de la fecha; Bella se ha encargado de eso. Edward suponía que la "sorpresa" de Bella era hacer exactamente eso, un día informal, lleno de actividades ociosas, claro, hasta que dieron las 8 pm y Bella salió saltando como maniática diciendo que se arreglara porque iban a salir.

Edward trató de explicarle que estaba lloviendo, que podía esperar, pero Bella lo ignoró.

Mientras salen del edificio, Edward toma la mano de Bella, la aprieta y besa su muñeca.

—Gracias —él dice al fin recordando la fecha.

—No me des las gracias todavía. —Ella le guiñe el ojo y lo jala de la mano para caminar más rápido.

Ya en el Mustang Bella prende su iPod, no necesitan diálogo, la música habla por sí misma. Ella voltea sonriente, como lo haría alguien que no puede esperar para dar una sorpresa. Edward solo sacude la cabeza y se ríe.

—Estás loca —él dice riéndose.

—No tienes idea —ella responde.

Bella se mete en callejones y más callejones hasta llegar a los puentes debajo de la autopista internacional. Hay gente acumulada, todos a salvo de la lluvia y riendo. Se ve como una fiesta pero no lo es, Edward lo sabe cuando ve varios autos alineados. Todos son autos deportivos con diseños inusitados y llamativos. No sabe mucho de carreras, pero no se tiene que ser un experto para saber que aquí se llevan a cabo carreras ilegales de autos.

Bella se estaciona y se baja, esperando a que él lo haga.

—¿Ésta es tu sorpresa? ¿Vamos a ver una carrera de autos? —Edward dice sonriente.

Bella prende un cigarro y lo mira con una ceja levantada.

—No, no vamos a ver nada. Tú y yo, señor, vamos a correr en una carrera.

—¡¿Qué?! —Edward dice sorprendido, voltea a todos lados y sabe que el Mustang de Bella jamás le ganaría a esos autos que se manejan con nitrógeno líquido.

Bella lo ignora y camina hacia un grupo de chicos, todos jóvenes y con aspecto rudo. Pero al ver a Bella, todos sonríen y la saludan efusivamente dejando mostrar el aprecio que tienen por ella.

—Mierda Swan, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí. ¿Vienes a patearnos el trasero? —Bella se ríe y asiente.

—Éste es Edward. Edward, éste es Zeth con Z, la S es para maricas. Sus palabras, no las mías. —Zeth no extiende su mano, solo levanta la mirada y sonríe a Edward, es el estilo de la calle—. Quiero correr a Gina —dice Bella refiriéndose al auto favorito de Zeth, un hermoso Camaro amarillo con azul que nunca ha perdido una carrera.

Zeth chifla y mueve la cabeza.

—No sé Swan, Gina es invicta, tú sabes cómo es eso. —Bella saca un mazo de dinero y se lo pone en la cara.

—Son 1000 dólares, los apuesto a mi favor, ¿o acaso eres un Seth con S?

Zeth se ríe y toma el dinero.

—Mierda Swan, más vale que ganes.

Edward se ríe porque mientras él pelea ilegalmente en las calles, Bella corre ilegalmente en las calles. ¿Quién lo diría? Ella está llena de sorpresas.

—Vamos peleador callejero, te voy a enseñar lo que patear traseros realmente significa —ella dice tomando la mano de Edward.

—Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba la velocidad y los autos, no pensé en..., en esto —Edward dice sorprendido.

—¿Qué pensaste? ¿Que coleccionaba Hot Wheels? —Edward se ríe—. He corrido desde chica, mi padre ama las carreras de autos y de ahí nació mi amor por los autos. Me enseñó a repararlos y manejarlos, pero no sabe que corro; le daría un infarto —ella dice metiéndose a Gina—. ¡Vamos! —Bella le grita a Edward que se meta al auto. Edward se mete del lado del copiloto y se pone el cinturón de seguridad. Bella lo mira como un fenómeno.

—¡Eso es para los civiles! ¡Nosotros no usamos eso! —Bella grita emocionada, encendiendo el Camaro.

Edward está más que sorprendido, Bella ha cumplido su propósito, porque vaya, no hay nada como celebrar un choque de autos que cambió tu vida para siempre, que con una carrera de autos suicida. Edward entiende la ironía de la situación y cree que Bella por eso lo hace, es muy..., Bella.

Bella, sin embargo, no le dice a Edward que siempre este día, el mismo día que ella mató a varios inocentes y perdió su pierna, viene aquí y corre con cocaína y alcohol en su sangre. No le dice que espera morir en cada carrera o que el hecho de apretar el acelerador hace que reviva esos segundos fatídicos de hace cuatro años. La diferencia ahora, es que está sobria y no desea matarse, o al menos no con Edward a un lado suyo.

Sus sentidos están afilados, porque aunque hace meses que no corre, siente la adrenalina de la anticipación y cómo ama eso. Sus pupilas se dilatan y sus manos dejan de temblar, como si estuviera a punto de tener un orgasmo. Edward la mira de reojo, ella se ve como una raza aparte, algo superior y letal que él teme pero ama temer.

Zeth se acerca a la ventana del piloto y hace que Bella baje el vidrio.

—Vic y Theron van a competir, solo te aviso, ya sabes cómo son —Zeth dice un poco inseguro de que Bella vaya a ganar.

Vic es un italiano con alta experiencia en carreras, casi invicto, pero Bella nunca ha corrido contra él. Theron es un afroamericano que usa muchos trucos sucios, pero Bella tiene más trucos sucios que ama usar.

Ella sube la ventana y voltea con Edward.

—Vas a amar esto, lo prometo.

No espera que Edward conteste, Bella maneja hasta la línea de salida que está a unos cuantos metros de distancia sobre la torrencial lluvia. No es muy seguro, pues la lluvia más la velocidad nunca han sido buenas amigas, pero a Bella no le interesa.

Aquí no hay chicas sexys que pasen la bandera indicando el arranque, en vez de eso Zeth está bajo la lluvia, sin impermeable, con una linterna apagada; la carrera empieza en el momento en que Zeth prenda la linterna.

Bella pone su iPod y lo prende hasta que siente que sus oídos van a sangrar, el sonido de las bocinas reverbera haciendo que electrifique su cuerpo y su alma. Tiene el pie izquierdo en el pedal del clutch y el derecho apenas para tocar el acelerador. Su estrategia es simple; correr hasta ganar una buena distancia y luego usar el nitro; suena fácil pero no lo es. El truco para ser un buen corredor de autos es saber cuál es la distancia perfecta. No importa que seas excelente en el volante, si no mides la distancia y la velocidad, nunca serás bueno. Bella, siendo la persona analítica que es, ha calculado visualmente hasta dónde debe apretar el acelerador. Uno de sus trucos más famosos es ganar distancia en curvas, casi nadie puede hacer eso, pues es particularmente arriesgado, pero Bella no puede esperar para sentir la aceleración en las vueltas, ama sentir como el auto casi se voltea.

Zeth levanta su mano izquierda y al momento de bajarla, su mano derecha prende la linterna.

Bella acelera normalmente, moviendo la palanca de cambios de 1 a 3, va a unos 140 km por hora y va en segundo lugar. Es oscuro y solo las luces de la ciudad pueden iluminar el asfalto, pero es lo suficiente para ver las pequeñas curvas adelante de ella. En la primera curva, mantiene su velocidad, faltan al menos unos 5 km más para el punto de regreso. Es un tramo estrecho así que debe planificar bien sus movimientos. El auto de Theron que iban en tercero, la alcanza en la recta y se pega demasiado al auto de Bella. Un truco viejo que Bella contraataca acelerando. Vic no le lleva tanta ventaja a Bella, pero sabe que si se descuida puede recobrar distancia en la recta siguiente. Faltan menos de 2km para el punto de regreso y Bella aprovecha a aumentar su velocidad en la segunda y última curva, de 140 pasa a 150, no es mucho, pero es suficiente para pasar a Vic. Vic acelera, lo cual Bella piensa que es tonto, porque está gastando combustible y poder en vano. Bella es forzada a acelerar y equiparar la velocidad de Vic, hasta que está en 160 km por hora.

Edward está sudando frío, apretado de su asiento y con tanta adrenalina en su sangre que cree que va a tener un ataque cardiaco, pero no puede dejar de querer más. Es lo más excitante que ha vivido en su vida, aunque se vaya a morir, porque sabe que se va a morir cuando ve a Bella acelerar a 190 km por hora y luego a 220. Edward la ve calmada y concentrada, sin ningún tipo de duda en que va a ganar la pelea.

El auto verde, que iba en tercer lugar —el de Theron— está detrás de Bella. Edward voltea y cree que la va a rebasar, pero Bella se ve muy tranquila. Mueve unos botones y luego ella voltea con él.

—Sostente bien.

Lo cual Edward hace, aferrándose a la manija que hay en la puerta. Quiere cerrar los ojos, es como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, su estómago se siente en su garganta y quiere gritar del miedo; pero no lo hace.

Siente cómo su cuerpo se pega al asiento y una increíble velocidad lo impulsa en esa inercia perfecta que solo el nitro puede dar. Bella está sonriente, apretando sus puños, mueve el volante violentamente hasta que todo se detiene.

Edward está respirando aceleradamente y luego empieza a reírse como maniático.

—¡Estás loca! ¿Lo sabías? ¡Putamente demente! —Luego la besa con fuerza, Bella no puede corresponderle porque se está riendo.

—Te dije que lo ibas a amar.

—No tenía idea, es... No tengo palabras. Estoy temblando de la adrenalina, es casi igual que cuando peleo, pero sin que me duela ninguna parte de mi cuerpo después. —Bella lo besa en respuesta.

Ella sabía que él lo apreciaría, sabe que solo alguien que pelea como él lo hace, puede entender lo emocionante del peligro inminente; el casi tocar la muerte y salir victorioso. Son un par bien jodidos de la cabeza y eso hace que Bella sonría, ama estar tan jodida como él.

—Y no has visto nada aún —ella dice tocando su cara.

—¿A qué te refieres? —él pregunta confundido.

Bella le guiñe el ojo y maneja hasta estar debajo del puente. Zeth corre hacia su adorada Gina y espera a que Bella se baje, pero en vez de eso solo baja su ventana.

—Son cerca de 5000, lamento decir que aposté en tu contra —dice Zeth un poco avergonzado, dándole un mazo de dinero a Bella.

Ella lo toma y saca exactamente los 1000 dólares que le dio a Zeth.

—Zeth con Z, quédate con las ganancias —ella le devuelve el dinero.

Zeth se queda sorprendido, tan sorprendido que no nota cuando Bella sube la ventana, enciende el auto nuevamente y arranca fuera de ahí.

—¡Bella! ¡Todo menos Gina! —grita Zeth encolerizado por ver a su amado auto irse con Bella a quién sabe dónde. No debe ser permanente porque después de todo, dejó su Mustang aquí.

—Maldita Swan loca —musita Zeth un poco molesto, pero no tanto cuando tiene 4000 dólares extras que ella le ayudó a ganar.

* * *

—Te preguntaría si estás segura de lo que haces, pero tengo la impresión de que lo has hecho más de una vez —Edward dice impresionado.

—¿Correr o robar autos? —ella pregunta.

—Los dos.

—Técnicamente no le robé el auto a Zeth, se lo renté y hasta le pagué en anticipado por los daños —ella dice con sonrisa malvada.

—¿Cuáles daños?

—Los que vamos a hacerle a la linda Gina. —Bella toca el tablero y suspira—. Es un hermoso auto.

Edward sacude la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora qué sigue? —él pregunta ansioso.

—La parte divertida de la noche, claro.

Bella voltea, están esperando que el semáforo cambie a verde.

—Te voy a enseñar un truco, ¿confías en mí? —ella pregunta seriamente.

—Claro, lo hago —Edward contesta sin titubear.

—Bien, necesitas confiar en mí para lo que sigue.

Edward frunce sus cejas y toma su mano.

—Te confío con mi vida Bella, lo sabes. —Bella lo mira, quiere llorar y decirle que lo ama, que jamás le haría daño. En vez de eso toca su cara y lo besa tiernamente, como rara vez lo hace.

—Tu vida es lo más precioso que existe —ella dice y luego voltea hacia en frente.

Acelera tan fuerte que Edward tiene que agarrarse bien de su asiento. Bella va tan rápido que ve las luces de los edificios como destellos fulgurantes. La calle está sola, aunque apenas son las 10 pm, supone que es por la lluvia y ser jueves. Se están acercando a un semáforo y justamente de amarillo pasa a rojo, pero Bella no parece que esté desacelerando. Voltea con ella y traga saliva, no sabe qué planea, pero ella le pidió que confiara y eso hace.

Bella hace algo muy extraño, unos metros antes y sin disminuir la velocidad, apaga y prende las luces del Camaro, y de alguna manera el semáforo que apenas había cambiado a rojo hace unos segundos, es ahora verde. Edward no sabe cómo lo hizo, ¿son las luces? Nunca había escuchado de un truco así.

Bella hace lo mismo con tres semáforos más y la velocidad nunca disminuye, al contrario. Edward puede ver cómo ella evade a autos que no se mueven a la misma velocidad, esquivando y metiéndose entre el tráfico. Va tan rápido que no es de sorprender que una patrulla los empiece a seguir.

—¡Ya empezó lo bueno! —Bella grita animadamente. Edward cree que Bella no podrá esquivar a una patrulla.

—Bella, deberías parar, solo diles que eres detective, que estás en un caso. —Bella se ríe y voltea con él.

—¿Y cuál sería la diversión en eso?

Bella acelera y se mete en zonas residenciales, la patrulla los sigue de cerca, a Bella le gustan los retos. Decide que es tiempo de irse a las grandes ligas, así que da la vuelta, pasando a la patrulla. La patrulla da la vuelta también tratando de alcanzar a Bella, que va como demonio. Están en la zona de negocios de Chicago, donde están los edificios y por lo tanto hay más protección. Cuando llega, otra patrulla localiza a Bella y ahora tiene dos detrás de ella. Bella se mete por la vía principal de la zona y al ver que el tráfico es imposible de superar, se va por un callejón. La patrulla se da cuenta y se mete detrás de ella. Bella sale del otro lado pero la está esperando la segunda patrulla, está acorralada. Bella pone reversa y se hace unos metros hacia atrás. La patrulla frente a ella le dice en altavoz que se detenga y se entregue, pero Bella no la escucha. Presiona el acelerador y avanza con increíble velocidad. Hay un hueco entre la patrulla y la pared del callejón, apenas lo suficiente para que un auto compacto pase, suficiente para que Bella pase.

Bella atraviesa el pequeño espacio, golpeando fuertemente la puerta del piloto y llevándose consigo el espejo retrovisor. Sale del callejón y acelera hasta salir de la zona de negocios. Al fin ve un estacionamiento y se mete, sube hasta el techo del estacionamiento y se detiene justo en la mitad. Está vacío y el cielo está sobre sus cabezas, la lluvia es fuerte y fría, su alma está caliente y atormentada.

Bella se queda sentada, recobrándose de la adrenalina, esto sí que es mejor que una carrera. No está feliz o emocionada, solo se siente viva. Al voltear, ve a Edward que también está con respiración acelerada y ojos negros que no reflejan ningún verde, la mira con una pasión tan grande que hace que Bella sienta escalofríos.

Hay algo que traspasa entre ellos, una conexión que va más allá de comunicarse con toques o miradas, es una comprensión del alma en forma mutua. No es la adrenalina o la tormenta que se desata, sino saber que están vivos y juntos; es un sentimiento tan primigenio que es imposible no actuar ante él.

Edward la toma de la cara y la besa, con su otra mano la toma de la cintura. Bella apenas tiene tiempo para ajustarse arriba de él. Ella lo toma del cabello y responde su beso. Sin palabras o miradas, los dos hacen lo que se necesita. Bella se quita sus jeans y Edward su camisa. Mientras ella se baja las bragas, Edward desabotona sus jeans y saca su verga. Bella se sube arriba de él, pero Edward la toma de las caderas y la empuja hasta que la espalda de ella está sobre la ventana del piloto. Edward se pone arriba de ella, palancas y asientos estrechos no importan. La penetra sin preparación y en forma primal. Ella enreda su pierna derecha en la cadera de Edward y la otra pierna la usa de soporte, no es que pueda moverla mucho. Edward la embiste fuerte, al mismo ritmo de la lluvia allá afuera, como nunca lo había hecho, no se limita en su fuerza o en su arrojo. Bella recibe el impacto con felicidad, duele su espalda en cada empuje de él, la manija del auto está sobre su vértebra. Duele sus nalgas porque están sobre la palanca de cambios. Es putamente difícil coger en un Camaro, pero no imposible; Edward se lo demuestra. Cuando Edward baja su mano hasta donde están unidos y toca el clítoris de Bella, ella ya no piensa en vértebras o coxis adoloridos. Mueve sus caderas y grita como Banshee mientras se viene y él también. Fue rápido, no puede decir que fue la mejor cogida de su vida, pero se siente mucho mejor cuando coges después de que la policía te a perseguido por media ciudad.

Edward la recompensa minutos después —cuando se ha recuperado del primer round—, follándola con ella encima, para que esté más cómoda. Bella lo besa lentamente, cosa que él ama y lo mira con ese destello que lo hace sentir que su corazón se expande en pedazos infinitos de placer.

Una vez desnudos y saciados, los dos están abrazados aún en el Camaro, viendo la tormenta en primera fila.

—¿Cómo supiste sobre los semáforos? ¿Cómo funciona exactamente? —él pregunta con voz gentil y suave.

Bella se acomoda en su espalda y besa su hombro.

—Cuando una ambulancia esta en emergencia, los semáforos cambian para que nada obstruya su paso. La forma de saber que es una ambulancia, es midiendo la frecuencia de la luz, si la luz es parpadeante en una cierta cantidad de segundos, los semáforos cambian a verde. Jasper me lo enseñó, solía ser conductor de ambulancias antes de ser terapeuta.

—Me alegro que no todos lo sepan, sería un caos —Edward dice sonriente.

Los dos se quedan callados unos segundos, cada uno en su propia tribulación. El aire es húmedo pero frío, casi sofocante entre pieles sintéticas. Sus corazones laten lentamente, aún cuando el cielo se cae a pedazos. Es la tormenta que parte árboles a la mitad, con sus rayos perfectos. Una tormenta que disloca la perfección hasta convertirla en lluvia fuerte, con gotas gruesas, llenas de oxígeno y nada. Gotas chocando contra asfalto, gotas que invaden rincones y lubrican la materia orgánica. Cada pequeña partícula del elemento se vincula en forma inseparable y única formando líneas cristalinas que bajan como flechas a la tierra. Caen, se destrozan y se quedan aquí. Porque la lluvia no solo es implacable, inevitable y solitaria; la lluvia purifica a aquellos que lo piden.

Bella baja la ventana y toca el agua helada que cae, Edward no la detiene, le gusta sentir el aire fresco en su cuerpo. Entre sus dedos se desliza la lluvia y es tan...noble y benigna.

»¿En qué piensas? —pregunta Edward en voz baja.

—En que pronto va a nevar —Bella contesta ominosamente.

* * *

D: D: D: pronto va a nevar! ya saben lo que significa u.u

Ojalá tuviera los cojones para robarme un auto y manejar con velocidad!

Saludos,

Eve


	17. C17 George Washington mentía

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS A ISA POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPITULO**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**The way I feel-Asa**

**Bad Love- White Lies**

**Dirty Hole-VAST**

**Skinny Love-Bon Iver**

**GEORGE WASHINGTON MENTÍA**

Era una mañana cálida y perfecta en Filadelfia, Pensilvania. El pequeño George Washington —hijo del primer presidente de E.U.A.— estaba sentado partiendo una manzana que acababa de darle su madre. Apenas con 6 años de edad, George era un chico callado pero inteligente, con mucha curiosidad por el porqué de las cosas. " ¿Por qué la manzana es roja por fuera y blanca por dentro? ¿Por qué el sol es brillante? ¿Por qué la tierra tiene diversas texturas?" Sus preguntas eran infinitas. Esa cavilación fue interrumpida por una silueta en la forma de su padre, una sombra que tapaba el delicioso sol que George estaba disfrutando.

—Georgie —habló George Washington padre con tono firme pero no agresivo—, ¿has tomado mi Atlas? —El pequeño George abre sus inocentes ojos y sacude la cabeza, negando tal injuria. Su padre se queda callado y se sienta a un lado de él, ahora compartiendo el mismo sol de verano. Por un momento ninguno de los dos habla, solo se escuchan los pájaros y la brisa sacudir las ramas del árbol en sus cabezas. De pronto, lentamente, su padre suspira y voltea a ver a su hijo.

—"Sé que muchos padres, en efecto, pueden incluso orillar a sus hijos a realizar la vil práctica de la mentira, al golpearlos bárbaramente por cualquier mínima ofensa; por lo tanto, en la siguiente ofensa, ¡la pequeña creatura aterrorizada está obligada a mentir para salvar su pellejo! —su padre dice indignado y mirando a George hijo con toda la paciencia y amor del mundo—. Pero George, tú sabes que siempre te he dicho, y te lo digo ahora, que por cualquier accidente u ofensa, haces algún mal; que en muchas veces es el caso, eres tan solo un niño. No tienes experiencia o conocimiento de la vida, y es por eso que no debes decir una falsedad para enmendar tu error. Debes, en cambio, venir a mí con valentía, hijo mío, como un hombrecito y decirme la verdad. Y en vez de golpearte, George, te honraré, respetaré y amaré aún más solo por eso"[1].

Al escuchar esto, el pequeño George se pone a llorar y pedir perdón a su padre.

—Sí padre, he tomado tu Atlas —dijo el pequeño en sollozos que ahogaban su inocente pecho. Su padre le pidió que regresara el Atlas a su lugar y luego lo viera en su estudio.

Minutos después, George padre está frente al pequeño George, el cual no se ve inseguro o temeroso; confía en que su padre lo abrace y lo celebre por ser honesto.

—George, has mentido y por lo tanto tu castigo es que yo también lo he hecho. —El pequeño George no entiende, hasta que su padre le da una bofetada; no es fuerte, pero es suficiente para hacer llegar su punto. Es más el acto que el dolor, lo que pone a el pequeño George a llorar.

—Ése es el costo de la mentira, George, ese sentimiento que tienes, es la decepción que sentí contigo. Es dura y dolorosa, ¿cierto? No deseo lastimarte, George, pero mentir no es dolor físico, no es un castigo con golpes, es dolor en tu corazón por traicionar a la persona que amas y traicionarte a ti mismo.

George Washington hijo no le volvió a mentir a su padre, es seguro que haya mentido más veces en su vida, pero lo hacía con el conocimiento que mentir tiene un costo. Ambos George mintieron y ambos sufrieron la decepción de la mentira, una lección que es sin duda, difícil de entender si no se vive.

Charlie le ha contado esa historia a Bella desde pequeña, le ha dicho que mentir no es justificable o permeable en la casa Swan. Claro, siempre con ese tono pétreo y parental que Bella confundía con dureza dirigida hacia ella; pero en realidad era preocupación de su padre de que algún día su hija viviese un dolor como ése. Hoy, años después de escuchar la anécdota, Bella aún no ha entendido la lección, no ha sufrido la mentira de alguien que ama, y eso la llevará a sucumbir a muchos más errores. Tal vez por eso no sabe cuándo parar, como cuando metes un dedo en un hoyo de tela para hacerlo más grande, hasta que de pronto es irreparable.

Jasper la mira de reojo curiosamente, Bella está pensativa mientras mira su celular.

—Nunca te tomé por el tipo de adicta a la comunicación ubicua*. —Jasper levanta la pierna derecha de Bella y la tuerce hasta que Bella frunce su cara. Debe doler para que funcione, piensa Jasper.

Bella está acostumbrada al dolor físico, es como un fragmento que su corazón muchas veces añora para hacerla sentir viva y darle un poco de falsa justicia.

—Estos malditos pronósticos del clima no son confiables, decía que iba a nevar ayer y no lo hizo. ¿A qué meteorólogo inservible tengo que chuparle la verga para que me diga la verdad? —Jasper solo levanta la ceja, pero Bella aún tiene cosas que sacar de su pecho y continúa su monólogo—. Ayer movilicé a media policía de Chicago y quedé como una estúpida. Me pregunto si ese cabrón ha de estar tan desesperado de que empiece a nevar, como yo —Bella dice entre dientes.

—¿Qué cabrón? —pregunta Jasper indiferente.

—Nadie —ella dice distraídamente mientras revisa por enésima vez el clima, por hora.

—Es febrero, la temporada de nevada casi termina —dice Jasper con voz calmada.

Bella se queda quieta unos segundos analizando las palabras de Jasper.

—Tienes razón...

Bella se baja de la cama de terapia y toma su prótesis. Mientras se la pone, Jasper bufa de ira.

—¿Es en serio? Ni siquiera vas a dejar que termine la terapia en tu penúltima cita. ¡Bella, al menos deja que te vende la pierna!

—¡No tengo tiempo! —Bella se pone la prótesis rápidamente, pero sin la tela que protege su piel y sale del cuarto cojeando un poco.

Mientras camina por el pasillo, no ve a Edward; no le extraña, le dijo que iba a estar con sus tíos toda la tarde. De hecho, la invitó a cenar para presentarle a tales tíos, ya que les mostrara la ciudad y su nuevo departamento. Bella no tuvo más remedio que acceder al ver esos ojos verdes suplicantes, simplemente no pudo negarse. Al menos, tiene una hora para prepararse mentalmente.

Mientras sale del hospital, Bella toma su celular y marca esperando que contesten.

—¡Emmett! —Bella grita.

—No estoy sordo, Bella. ¿Ya está nevando? —dice Emmett un poco adormilado.

—No, escucha atentamente. Necesito la lista de cualquier negocio que utilice refrigeradores profesionales, industriales o algo parecido. Restaurantes, almacenes, fábricas, etc. Luego filtra la información por accesibilidad del lugar y luego por zona, dándole más prioridad a zonas públicas o con tránsito peatonal. Por último, habla con Rogers y Black y diles que los necesito ver mañana temprano.

* * *

El nuevo departamento de Edward es austero pero simple, es lo más grande que pudo conseguir y lo más cercano al gimnasio. Compró una cama nueva y algunos muebles usados que están en buenas condiciones, haciendo que se mire parcialmente amueblado pero con algo faltante. En general, el departamento de Edward se mira justo como lo que es: el lugar donde vive un hombre soltero, que se acaba de mudar hace una semana.

—¿Te acabas de mudar? —pregunta Esme con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sienta en el sillón café de piel sintética, que a su vez es el único mueble a la redonda.

Carlisle se sienta a su lado y toma su mano.

—Hace unos días —Edward dice disimuladamente, tratando de que su tía no sospeche que solía vivir en un cuchitril.

—No lo hiciste porque íbamos a venir, ¿verdad Edward? —Esme pregunta dulcemente.

—No, ya era hora. Mi otro... Lugar me tenía harto. —No había mentira en ello, por eso es fácil de decirlo para Edward.

—Es un lindo lugar, tal vez podría ayudarte a amueblarlo. —Edward bufa como un adolescente malcriado.

—No, yo me puedo encargar de eso. —Edward toma una silla de la cocina y se sienta frente a sus tíos—. ¿Cómo están los diablillos? —pregunta interesado.

—Atormentándonos, como siempre —contesta Carlisle con una sonrisa.

—No querían que viniéramos, pero creo que van a encontrar los beneficios de que no estemos con ellos. Jenny, la vecina, siempre les da dulces y los deja dormir hasta tarde —Esme dice sonriente.

Los tres platican de las cosas que se esperan: la vida en California, el viaje, el trabajo de Carlisle, hasta que Esme toca el tema que Edward teme.

—Siempre que hablo contigo me dices que estás bien, Edward, pero honestamente este viaje también fue para verlo con mis ojos. No tengo idea en qué trabajas, solo sé que desde el accidente no eres el mismo. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Esme preocupada.

Edward se queda callado, tratando de ver cómo decirle esto a su tía. Esme sabe del choque y los irreparables daños que le ha hecho a la mano de Edward, pero no sabe que Tanya iba con él, aunque sí sabe que era su prometida. Esme le preguntó varias veces por ella, pero Edward solo contestaba que ya no estaban juntos. Recuerda que le inventó que tuvo un ligero accidente pero que su mano no quedó bien, lo que quería es que Esme no volara de California hasta Illinois y lo viera en las condiciones en que estaba. Se sintió terrible por mentirle así a su tía, pero si le decía la verdad, no dudaría en ir por él y dejar todo atrás; es por eso que no le contó la gravedad del choque. No quería que su tía volviera a sacrificar su vida por algo que era su problema, algo que él causó. Tampoco quería que lo juzgara por el accidente. Sí, sabe que fue un cobarde por no hablar, pedir ayuda y por no aceptar su culpa abiertamente a Esme; pero no quería ayuda, no la necesitaba.

—Esme, hay algo que tengo que decirte. —Edward se hace hacia el frente poniendo sus codos en sus rodillas y sus manos en su cabeza. Suspira fuertemente y mira a su tía, que lo mira con preocupación.

—¿Qué cosa? —su tía pregunta en voz baja, temiendo lo peor.

—¿Recuerdas el accidente? ¿Cuando te dije que no había sido nada grave? —Esme solo asiente lentamente.

—Mentí, fue grave, muy grave—Edward exhala y traga saliva— Tanya salió herida en ese accidente. —Edward hace una pausa esperando a que su tía digiera la información.

—Edward... ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?. Ella está bien, ¿verdad? —habla Esme apresurada, nerviosa y ansiosa por lo que su sobrino le está contando.

—No, no está bien —Edward dice sacudiendo su cabeza—, está en coma hace tres años, desahuciada por completo. No va a volver a despertar y solo esperamos a que... Muera algún día. —Esme se tapa la boca y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué te han dicho los médicos? —pregunta Carlisle. Edward da el informe médico exactamente como viene en el expediente de Tanya, con términos y palabras que no entendía hace tres años y que hoy son tan conocidas como su propio nombre.

—Derrame intracraneal, contusión severa... ¿Dices que le hicieron cirugía? —pregunta Carlisle.

—Dos, la última hace dos años —Carlisle se queda pensativo, no es experto en traumatología o neurología, pero entiende que un paciente en coma con esas características tiene muy pocas posibilidades de despertar; y si lo hiciera, está seguro que no sería la misma persona.

—Y hace unas semanas tuvo un paro cardiorrespiratorio —concluye Edward, apretando sus manos en su muslo, sin poder mirar a su tío.

—Entonces supongo que no tienes firmado un NR, algo para que no la resuciten —Carlisle comenta seriamente.

—No sabía sobre el NR… No hasta el paro, pero después lo firmé —Edward habla con voz muy baja.

Cuando menos lo piensa, su tía está a su lado, abrazándolo y besando su cabeza.

—Corazón, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada? —Edward sacude su cabeza, avergonzado.

—Fue mi culpa, Esme. El choque…, todo, fue mi culpa. No miré bien, estaba distraído… —Edward dice con voz ahogada, tratando de contener el llanto.

—Edward, si fuera tu culpa, ¿no crees que los peritos lo hubieran concluido? —Carlisle habla exponiendo su lógica.

—Hubo más gente involucrada, fue una carambola que nos arrastró, por eso no hicieron tanta investigación. Había una persecución así que "fuimos víctimas colaterales" —se ríe tristemente Edward—. Pero si tan solo hubiera visto hacia el frente esos tres segundos…

—Edward, no te estés atormentado por eso. ¿Crees que es tu culpa realmente? —pregunta Esme y Edward solo encoge sus hombros—. No lo es cariño, fue un accidente. Me da mucha tristeza que todo este tiempo te hayas sentido así y no hayas dicho nada. Pero entiendo…, creo que entiendo. Tu madre era igual. Cuando tu padre la abandonó nunca recurrió a mí, no supe que existías hasta que ella… —Esme no termina su frase, porque es demasiado doloroso el recuerdo de esos días.

Los tres se quedan callados unos segundos hasta que Carlisle, siempre con su introspección lógica, habla:

—Así que los padres de Tanya se están haciendo cargo, ¿te dejan verla aún? —Carlisle sabe lo mal que los padres de Tanya trataron a Edward, era exagerado. Siempre quisieron que su hija se casara con un hombre de su clase y no un músico pobre. Pero Tanya amaba Edward aún bajo los reclamos de sus padres, siempre fue obvio cómo idolatraba a su sobrino.

—Hace años que no sé de ellos, desde que me cedieron la custodia médica de Tanya —Edward habla duramente.

—¿Cederte la custodia? Carlisle, ¿eso es legal? —Esme habla con sorpresa, no puede creer que unos padres se desliguen de su hija de esa manera.

—Es legal, si los padres la ceden. Pero, ¿por qué Edward?¿No les interesaba su hija? —pregunta Carlisle igual de sorprendido que Esme.

—No tanto, no como debió de importarles. Después de que Tanya y yo nos comprometimos, sus padres la repudiaron, la hicieron escoger entre ellos o yo. Tanya decidió por mí, pero yo no lo supe hasta que sus padres estaban frente a Tanya, en coma. Ray y Lucinda vinieron a ver a Tanya, pero al verme ahí, tuvimos…, una discusión.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta Esme.

—La querían desconectar, la querían dejar morir. El doctor me había dicho que necesitaba una cirugía para intentar si ella podía recobrar el conocimiento. Habían tan pocas esperanzas que eso nos desanimó a todos. Le hicieron la primera operación y falló justo como era de esperarse. El doctor fue muy claro después, dijo que Tanya no iba a despertar, que su daño era masivo y si lo hacía, tendría daño cerebral de por vida. —Edward aprieta sus puños en coraje—. Ray me dijo que no quería ver a su hija convertida en una… Subnormal, si llegaba a despertar. Así que pidió desconectarla, pero yo no quería, ¡no quería, Esme! Si ella moría era mi culpa, no podía dejarla morir —Edward dice mirando a su tía, con ojos llorosos—. Les rogué, les supliqué que me dejaran encargarme de ella y gracias a Dios lo hicieron. Firmaron los papeles y me cedieron a su hija. —El veneno y rencor en la voz de Edward era tan palpable que hasta lo podían sentir sus tíos.

—Eso es… Aberrante. ¿Sus propios padres? —dice Esme sacudiendo la cabeza en incredulidad.

—Los entiendo, pero no los justifico, Esme —dice Carlisle con voz dura—. Si fuera mi hija hubiera luchado hasta el final. Bueno, al menos el seguro se encargó de todo… —Carlisle dice más para sí mismo. Al notar que Edward no contesta, levanta su mirada en confusión

— ¿Cierto? Dime que Tanya tenía seguro médico —dice Carlisle con temor en su voz.

—No, Tanya no tenía seguro —Edward levanta la mirada desafiante a su tío—. Yo me encargué de sus gastos.

—¡Edward Anthony Masen! Te juro que eres igual que tu madre —Esme dice enojada.

—¿Cómo pudiste pagar esas cuentas médicas? —Carlisle pregunta sorprendido.

—Haciendo trabajos, aquí y allá. —Edward no quiere admitir las peleas, pero sabe que tiene que decir la verdad, es el momento de dejar de mentir y afrontar lo peor de su vida. Su tía se lo merece—. Y peleando por dinero —cuando concluye su oración, escucha el sonido de sorpresa de su tía.

—¿Peleas? —pregunta Esme y luego voltea a Carlisle—. ¡Te dije que Edward no estaba bien! ¿Ves? —Esme apunta un dedo acusador a Carlisle, el cual se mira con remordimiento.

—Estoy bien tía, lo estoy. Gano bien, y… Es relativamente seguro —Edward habla como un niño tratando de apaciguar su travesura.

—¿Relativamente seguro? ¡Oh no! No voy a dejar que continúes en esas peleas, Edward Anthony, sobre mi cadáver. —La voz de Esme es férrea, como nunca antes la ha escuchado Edward.

—Pues es lo que soy ahora, ¡¿qué esperas que haga?! No puedo tocar el piano, la música ya no es opción para mí. Traté Esme, lo hice, pero tenía que pagar las cuentas de Tanya y lo tendré que seguir haciendo si la quiero mantener viva. —Esme sacude su cabeza en negación.

—Podemos ayudarte, Edward —su tía dice desesperada. Edward bufa en enojo.

—¿Cómo? Apenas tienen para pagar la hipoteca. Además es un gasto que solo me corresponde a mí. He vivido tres años pagando esas cuentas y no dejaré que alguien más se sacrifique por un error que yo cometí. —Edward se ha levantado del asiento y está con cara iracunda.

—Edward, déjanos ayudarte —dice Carlisle con voz tranquilizadora—, al menos con una parte.

Edward sacude su cabeza en negación.

—Lo tengo todo cubierto tío, gracias. Les aseguro que sé lo que hago. Mis peleas me dejan lo suficiente como para pagar las cuentas de Tanya y vivir holgadamente.

—¿Y qué va a pasar cuando seas viejo o te lastimes? —Edward se queda petrificado por unos segundos; siempre ha sido su preocupación lastimarse.

—No será por mucho tiempo. Solo hasta que haga suficiente dinero para asegurar unos años de Tanya, luego buscaré un trabajo… Normal —Edward dice mordiendo su labio.

—Pero Edward… —dice su tía.

—¡Es final, Esme! Respeta mi decisión, es algo que tengo que hacer. —La voz de Edward es seria y controlada. Esme ha visto esa misma mirada, es rotunda, justo como la de Lizzy. Sabe que es imposible hacer de cambiar de parecer a Edward.

—Hay un restaurante de comida italiana aquí cerca, ¿quieren ir a comer? —pregunta Edward seriamente, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Sus tíos acceden ir a comer, algo que agradece Edward.

Edward lleva a sus tíos a sus lugares favoritos, incluyendo un café "mucho mejor que Starbucks" de acuerdo a Edward. Ven bandas tocar en la calle y pasan por el estadio de los Cubs, al cual Carlisle comenta "esos malditos hijos de puta…" expresando su odio tácito por el equipo de beisbol. Por último, Edward los ayuda a llegar al hospital a donde Carlisle va a hacer su residencia.

—Mierda, esto sí que es un hospital —Carlisle dice asombrado por el hermoso hospital del distrito de Illinois.

Para Edward, siempre se le ha hecho extraño ver a Carlisle, que es 10 años menor que Esme, con esa perfecta madurez que lo hace ideal para su tía. La historia de Carlisle siempre ha inspirado a Edward, que lo ve como su héroe.

A sus 20, Carlisle siendo un estudiante de medicina, tuvo que cuidar de su madre con Alzheimer, haciendo que dejara sus estudios. No fue hasta que su madre murió, 10 años más tarde, que Carlisle pudo continuar con su carrera. Fue ahí donde conoció a su tía; cuando ella era secretaria del decano en la universidad.

Lo ve ahora y compara su historia con la suya. Tal vez lleve diez años, pero algún día su vida va a continuar, como la de Carlisle lo hizo. Tal vez, algún día, tenga hijos y una familia, un trabajo decente por el cual sentirse orgulloso. No puede evitar sonreír cuando se imagina a Bella con hijos, no tiene idea si a ella le gustan los niños o no; tal vez tenga que preguntárselo. Luego, casi como una sombra que lo cubre, recuerda que no puede darse el lujo de pensar en el futuro. No desea arrastrar a Bella a su desdicha, por años y años.

* * *

Es cerca de la hora de cenar y los tres están exhaustos de caminar por todo Chicago. Así que Edward les dice que vayan a cenar comida japonesa. Manejando de camino al restaurante, Edward se pone un poco nervioso y voltea a ver a su tía que está del lado del copiloto.

—En realidad, quería llevarlos a cenar porque quiero presentarles a alguien —dice él con una sonrisa torcida que le hacen recordar a sus tíos cómo él se ponía cuando era un adolescente y pedirles el auto prestado.

—Quieres decir una chica —Esme pregunta juguetonamente.

—Sí, su nombre es Bella. —Edward no puede evitar decir su nombre con una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué hace? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Es bonita? Seguro lo es —Esme dice emocionada.

—Tiene 30 y es hermosa, en cuanto a qué se dedica… Mejor dejo que ella se los explique mejor, no creo que entiendo exactamente qué hace —Edward dice riéndose de sí mismo.

Ella siempre le ha dicho en pocas palabras que ayuda a la policía y ellos consultan con ella, pero qué exactamente consultan, no tiene idea. No que no le haya preguntado, pero ella siempre da una respuesta genérica como "les ayudo a resolver crímenes haciendo observaciones lógicas" y es todo lo que dice.

Edward toma una mesa y piden unas bebidas mientras esperan a Bella. Esme trata de sacar toda la información que puede, pero Edward solo contesta "paciencia, solo espera unos minutos". Exactamente a las 7 pm, Bella entra al restaurante buscando a Edward y a sus tíos. La chica de la recepción le pregunta si la esperan pero Bella ignora a la chica y camina dentro del restaurante divisando en seguida a Edward. Trae un suéter guinda y unos pantalones negros de vestir que lo hacen verse indecentemente atractivo. Él se está riendo con una hermosa mujer de cabello caramelo, que debe ser su tía, y un hombre joven y rubio que abraza a la mujer, obviamente su tío.

Bella camina a la mesa y Edward se levanta al verla, sonriendo y recibiéndola con un beso en los labios, luego se acerca a su oído.

—Te extrañé. Por favor no te dispares en la prótesis frente a mis tíos —Edward dice mitad en serio, mitad broma. Bella se ríe.

—Mierda, me vas a robar el show, Edward —dice Bella jugando, o no…

—Tía Esme, tío Carlisle, ésta es Bella Swan —presenta Edward. Esme se levanta de la silla y abraza a Bella cálidamente, lo cual toma la por sorpresa.

Cuando Esme la suelta, Bella extiende su mano y saluda a Carlisle, el cual la mira sonriente.

—Mucho gusto, Bella —dice Carlisle amablemente.

Los cuatro ordenan la comida y hablan de trivialidades hasta que Esme no puede soportar más.

—Edward nos ha dicho tan poco de ti, dice que no puede explicarte con palabras —Esme dice soñadoramente.

—¿En serio? ¿No puedes explicarme con palabras? —pregunta Bella a Edward con una ceja levantada.

—Es mejor si ellos te conocen, puedo explicarte pero no sé si es bastante… Acertado —Edward dice riéndose.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —pregunta Esme.

—En el hospital —dice Bella, haciendo que la mesa se ponga tensa inmediatamente.

—¿En el mismo hospital que…? —Esme no termina la frase, porque Edward la interrumpe.

—El mismo. Era día de visita y Bella tenía su terapia —dice Edward tratando de aligerar la atmósfera.

—Oh linda, ¿terapia? ¿Estás bien? —dice Esme tomando un poco de su Chardonnay.

—Perfectamente, solo no tengo media pierna, pero nada de qué preocuparse. —Esme se ahoga un poco con su vino y trata de fingir que estaba tosiendo.

—¿Prótesis de fibra óptica? Caminas excelente —dice Carlisle, tratando de ocultar la impresión que sufrió hace algunos momentos.

—¡Carlisle! —dice Esme escandalizada.

—No, está bien, me gusta las preguntas directas. Sí, fibra de vidrio, hace unos meses de hecho. La de plástico… Sufrió un ligero accidente—contesta Bella probando su vino blanco.

—Estoy impresionado, no todos los pacientes que usan ortopedia lo hacen tan bien como tú —dice Carlisle sonrojado, sabe que la está cagando, ¿por qué no se calla? Afortunadamente Bella se ríe.

—Gracias…, supongo —Bella dice con una sonrisa, luego siente la mano de Edward debajo de la mesa apretar la suya en solidaridad.

—Bueno, y… ¿A qué te dedicas, cariño? —pregunta Esme para cambiar de tema.

—Miro escenas de crímenes y doy mi observación clínica sobre los hechos. En muchos casos tengo que examinar cadáveres. Les digo, no es divertido cuando hay muchas vísceras o sangre. Una vez mis guantes tenían un orificio…

—Es consultora para la policía de Chicago —dice Edward interrumpiendo su muy gráficamente detallada anécdota.

—Y ex detective de homicidios, a partir de que cortaron mi pierna y me dieron una medalla —dice Bella bebiendo su vino blanco.

—Pues… Suena… Interesante —dice Esme, volteando a ver a Edward con cara de "es broma, ¿verdad?". Bella lo nota, sabe que Esme está creando ideas en su mente, juicios sobre ella que todo el mundo hace, tristemente está acostumbrada.

—Estudiaste criminología entonces —dice Carlisle sorprendido, con un poco de admiración; siempre quiso estudiar eso.

—Sí, en la universidad de Chicago —Bella contesta seriamente.

—Siempre quise estudiar eso, en vez de eso estudié medicina —Carlisle dice exhalando con resignación.

—¿Qué especialidad? —Bella pregunta.

—Oh, aún no la decido. Estoy en mi residencia a penas. No sé si irme a cardiología o pediatría —Carlisle contesta.

Casi siempre que tiene que explicar que no es médico, sino residente, le da un poco de vergüenza pero no dura mucho; ha luchado por estar donde está ahora y está orgulloso de lo que ha logrado. Sin embargo, siempre espera la típica pregunta de "Oh, ¿no eres muy viejo para ser residente?".

—Edward me dijo que esperas hacer tu residencia en Chicago, aquí tienen el mejor programa de cardiología. —Edward voltea a ver a Bella con curiosidad.

—¿Qué? Conozco muchos médicos —Bella contesta sonriente a Edward, respondiendo la pregunta que pasaba por su cabeza de "¿cómo sabes eso?"

La cena transcurre con Esme hablando de sus hijos, Edward escuchando y Carlisle haciendo incesables preguntas a Bella sobre su fascinante trabajo; hasta que una media hora después, cuando casi han terminado sus alimentos, el celular de Bella suena.

—Trabajo, con permiso —ella dice contestando su celular y levantándose para tomar la llamada fuera.

Cuando Bella está fuera del restaurante, Esme es la primera en hablar.

—No es como me la imaginé —dice en voz baja, tratando de ocultar su desaprobación por Bella.

—¿Cómo te la imaginaste? —pregunta Edward enojado y tenso.

—No lo sé, no es como Tanya, es todo —Esme dice.

—No es Tanya y me alegro por eso. Bella es importante tía, tal vez es un poco… Peculiar, pero ésa es la misma razón por la que nos llevamos tan bien, ella es genial.

—A mí sí me cae bien —dice Carlisle sonriente y Esme voltea con mirada asesina.

—¡Es muy inteligente, Esme! No lo puedes negar. Además, me gusta que no se ande con rodeos. Creo que Edward no quería hablar mucho de Bella porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar así. —Esme lo mira fulminantemente y lo luego ignora a su marido.

—¿Es seria su relación? —pregunta su tía mientras toma un sushi y lo mete a su boca.

—Es complicado —responde Edward, volteando a ver hacia donde Bella estaba hablando en su teléfono.

—Bueno, me alegro que no sea serio, no creo que esté muy cuerda —dice Esme en tono despectivo.

—No dije que no era serio, dije que era complicado. Y creo que Bella está perfectamente bien de sus facultades mentales —Edward contesta duramente.

—¡Ve cadáveres como forma de vida! ¿Crees que eso es normal? No creo que sea la persona estable que necesitas en esos momentos de tu vida. Creo que necesitas una chica que te dé soporte emocional… —Esme dice hasta que ve a Bella llegar.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Edward, tomando su mano y besándola.

—Problemas inconsecuentes, Emmett se hará cargo de ellos —dice Bella sentándose.

—¿Emmett? —pregunta Esme.

—Mi asistente —Bella contesta terminando de comer su Tepanyaki.

—¿Para qué podrías necesitar un asistente? —pregunta Esme con un tono dulce enmascarando inefectivamente su condescendencia.

—¡Oh, no tiene idea! Emmett da unos masajes de pies gloriosos… bueno pie. Solo tengo uno tal vez por eso es más entusiasta. Además, me tiene que cargar hacia las escenas de crimen, porque una inválida como yo no puede andar en terrenos irregulares. Si tiene tiempo, se nos une a un _menage a trois_, a Edward y a mí. Pero cuando no hace todo eso, él analiza datos estupendamente, porque es un genio para eso —Bella dice viendo a Esme cínicamente.

Esme está con cara pálida, un poco en shock y Carlisle se está riendo como demente.

—Tía, Bella solo bromea. Emmett no se nos une en ningún trío sexual, obviamente —Edward dice, viendo a ver a Bella con ojos grandes—. Compórtate —Edward le dice entre dientes a Bella.

—Lo siento—Bella dice en voz baja, tratándose de ver arrepentida, pero esa enorme sonrisa que sale de sus labios la delata.

* * *

Al fin, al terminar de cenar, Bella jala a Edward a una esquina del restaurant.

—¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer? Deberíamos coger en el baño de este lugar. —Bella besa a Edward y pone sus manos en el trasero de él, apretando un poco. Edward gime y pone sus manos en los pechos de ella. Están en una oscura y fría esquina cerca de los baños.

—Realmente me gustaría, pero no soy tan rápido y mis tíos están esperándome —él contesta manoseando los pechos de Bella.

—A la mierda tus tíos, me encanta cuando te pones este suéter. En cuanto te vi quería que me cogieras. —Bella muerde ligeramente el cuello de Edward y él mueve sus caderas hacia ella, buscando fricción.

—Mierda, no me tientes.

—¿Edward? —dice su tía que va entrando al pasillo de los baños.

Edward y Bella se alejan sin disimulo, al voltear ven a Esme con mirada de desaprobación.

—¿Estás listo? ¿Todo bien, Bella? —pregunta Esme con tono frío.

Bella mira a Edward lascivamente de arriba hacia abajo y suspira.

—Un poco frustrada sexualmente, pero nada que no pueda arreglar después.

—¿Perdón? —dice Esme.

—Nada tía, ¿nos vamos? —Edward dice apresuradamente, tomando la mano de Bella.

Al salir, Bella besa a Edward y le da una palmada en el trasero, frente a sus tíos. Edward se sonroja y se ríe, le encanta que Bella le importe poco el decoro.

—Mujer loca—suspira Edward antes de entrar a su auto.

Mientras ve a Edward salir del estacionamiento, Bella toma su celular y marca a Emmett.

—¿Tienes algo? —pregunta Bella.

—¡Eran más de 1000 lugares Bella! ¡Y cuando los reduje con los filtros que me dijiste me quedaron 132! ¿Vamos a checar 132 locales? —pregunta Emmett exasperado.

Bella se queda pensativa, tratando de encontrar otra cosa por la cuál reducir esa lista de locales.

—Fíltralos por zonas boscosas —ella le pide a Emmett.

Emmett lo hace tardándose unos minutos, cuando al fin tiene la lista resultante se la dice a Bella.

—49, siguen siendo muchos —Emmett dice frustrado.

—Son suficientes, mañana hablaré con Rogers y lo convenceré de revisar esos lugares.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu comida? —Bella le "comentó" a Emmett que tenía una cena con unos amigos, y ahora le pregunta en cada llamada como le fue.

—Como siempre, mi lengua me traiciona—dice Bella pícaramente.

—¿Sigues saliendo con Masen? Dime que no Bella, por favor.

—Sí, de hecho eran los tíos de Edward.

—¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza?! ¿No le has dicho verdad? En serio, no sé que piensas que estás...

Bella cierra su celular, sin despedirse de Emmett.

—No tengo ni puta ideas que estoy haciendo—dice Bella suspirando.

* * *

Es cerca de las 12 am cuando Bella escucha el timbre de su departamento sonar. Al preguntar quién es y escuchar la voz de Edward, una felicidad inmensa la invade. Segundos después, cuando abre la puerta, lo recibe con un beso.

—¿Escapaste de tus tíos? —ella dice besando su cuello.

—Sí, sobre todo de mi tía —Edward dice entre alientos.

—Tu tía me odia —dice Bella riéndose.

Edward se separa de ella y la toma de la cara.

—Mi tío te adora, y mi tía no te conoce. Pero yo sí y eres perfecta —Bella tiene la audacia de sonrojarse.

—No me digas eso, tengo un ego muy grande —Bella dice, porque sabe que es cierto y él también.

—Sí, tienes razón, tal vez deba tratarte mal y hacer que te enamores de mí —Edward la toma de la cintura.

—Se necesita más que eso —ella dice bromeando.

—¿Qué se necesita? Dime. —Edward la carga, poniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y luego camina hacia a la cama.

—Un auto, un hermoso Camaro y al menos como tres orgasmos diarios, estilo Masen, tú sabes a qué me refiero —Bella dice levantando las dos cejas. Edward se ríe y la pone sobre la cama.

—Eres una superficial, ¿tres orgasmos y un Camaro? ¿No rosas, poemas o luchar por tu honor? —Edward dice en mofa.

—Creo que es sexy cuando peleas, eso también puede ir incluido —ella contesta luchando por quitarse su pantalón.

—Bueno, empecemos con lo básico. ¿Tres orgasmos al menos dices? Oh cariño, te vas a tragar tus palabras.

Edward cumple con creces, no que Bella necesite más para enamorarse de él. Lo mira tocarla, con devoción y perfecta mezcla de ternura y fuerza. Su corazón podría estallar de lo mucho que lo ama. Es casi aterrorizante lo que estaría dispuesta a hacer por él; claro, menos decir la verdad. Es como una lógica enferma que nadie entiende solo ella, una contradicción que expone su hipocresía y egoísmo.

Pero ahora, cuando él está dentro de ella y escucha a Edward decirle al oído que ella lo hace sentir tan bien; cree absurdamente que lo que hace es correcto.

—¿En qué conviertes mi mente, Bella? A veces no puedo pensar normal porque tu nombre se mezcla entre pensamientos. Y cuando me miras… justo como ahora. —Edward está embistiéndola suavemente, mientras toca su cara y la mira a los ojos—… sé que no necesito nada más.

Bella toma su cara, está a punto de tener su orgasmo pero sabe que a él le gusta mirar.

—Más fuerte —ella dice apretando su pierna derecha a la cadera de Edward.

Edward la complace, ama hacerlo. Ella se deja ir sin dejar de verlo. Su cuerpo convulsiona y se parte en mil pedazos, pero él no la deja de ver o de penetrar, su ritmo es irregular pero justo haciendo que ella tiemble en sus brazos. Ella cae en el abismo y no puede evitar cerrar sus ojos. Siente a Edward besar su cuello y luego lo siente a él estremecerse de su propio orgasmo. Ella toma la cara de Edward, besa sus labios y su mejilla, hasta que lo mira directamente.

—Me pasa lo mismo, siempre pienso en ti como un inescrutable domador emocional, eres como un juicio sin razón en mi cabeza —ella dice besándolo suavemente y luego con todo el ardor de una vida.

Minutos después, cuando Bella está entre ese estado de letargo que deja el buen sexo, Edward la voltea, para que lo mire de frente. Su cara es seria, concentrada en algo específico.

—Es en serio lo que te pregunté. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te enamores de mí? —Edward casi grita lo que siente, le gustaría gritarlo si no fuera porque no es de esos hombres que dicen cuando aman. No cuando Bella Swan es impredecible y puede dañarlo más allá de lo reparable.

A Bella se le parte el corazón porque, ¿qué no lo sabe? ¿Qué no puede notarlo cuando lo mira y lo toca? Él es su compás de vida, sin él ella no tendría nada más que una dura venganza que culminar y una vida llena de arrepentimiento.

—Existir —ella contesta.

Edward sonríe, satisfecho con la respuesta a su pregunta.

Porque como la mentira es cruel, también lo es la verdad. Tal vez George Washington nunca entendió que una mentira, también te ahorra mucho dolor.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR CON COSILLAS EXTRAS**

[1]The life and Memorable Actions of George Washington (La vida y acciones memorables de George Washington)

*Comunicación ubicua es aquella que está presente en todos lados, es decir: celulares, computadoras, dispositivos de comunicación de largo alcance, etc.

Tengo que mencionar que solo lo que está en comillas en la cita [1] está sacado del libro. El resto, es justo lo que mi padre me decía de pequeña, utilizando otra anécdota que no deseo aclarar. Como leí ese fragmento (el de George Washington) hace tiempo, pensé que era bueno para utilizarlo en mezcla con lo que quería escribir.

Saludos, Eve


	18. C18 Amor, paradojas y otras cosas igual

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS A ISA POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**AVISO AL FINAL**

**MUSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**BROKEN WINGS-MR. MISTER**

**BANG BANG-NANCY SINATRA**

**THE HOUSE OF THE RISING SUN-THE ANIMALS**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**AMOR, PARADOJAS Y OTRAS COSAS IGUAL DE MOLESTAS**

El amor como tal, crea una serie de paradojas que moldean su concepto en forma subjetiva, como al océano lo definen infinitos azules. Este absurdo, o uno de ellos, es que el amor da creatividad, como la tierra da frutos cuando llueve, pero la ausencia de amor te hace productivo.

Dado que para ser creativos necesitas cierto talento, o bien, el talento de ser productivo, no es sorpresivo que esa paradoja te vuelva loco. A Bella la vuelve loca; se siente como esas grietas en las paredes que se abren y se exponen sin saber qué tan profundas son, hasta que el techo se derrumba.

Pero el absurdo que ella experimenta, es más allá que la incapacidad de ser productivo, es una contradicción más mordaz y terrible: el amor te hace productivo, pero no en las cosas que espera. A Bella, el amor la hace productiva en dar emociones (cosa que no hacía antes), de expresarse libremente en sus acciones o hacer el amor en constantes manifestaciones de afecto burdo y delirante. Sin embargo, ésa no es la productividad que ella desea tener; el amor no la hace levantarse en las mañanas a trabajar, lo hace el miedo a perder su estabilidad, el sentido común y nunca cobrar su venganza. Tristemente el amor le produce, también, el miedo a fracasar y dejar de tener amor. El amor solo es un virus de las paradojas, es una paradoja en sí misma que destruye paradojas, no importa si son reales o no.

Ella cree que ser miserables y ser productivos en tu trabajo rutinario, es una forma de amor, es simple, oportunista y pocas veces desata lo mejor de ti. Es esa costumbre tácita y latente que se moldea a tu cuerpo como una membrana estéril y sin nutrientes que te va carcomiendo hasta que el motivo de tu trabajo es solo sobrevivir.

Bella de alguna forma entiende esto, pero solo desearía tener un poco de voluntad de levantarse de la cama y dejarlo acostado mientras ella _trabaja. _Pero no puede y es cuando llega a la conclusión de que estar enamorada de Edward la hace la peor detective. No puede concentrarse o ser objetiva; su mente está en otros lados, como por ejemplo la forma estúpida en que contempla a Edward dormir. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero ella es una de esas mujeres que suspira cuando lo ve en ese estado tan vulnerable. Es de esas mujeres que sonríe como idiota cuando lo mira, pero él no se da cuenta. Es de esas mujeres que dejaría todo por un hombre, y eso la hace asquerosamente femenina para sus estándares.

—¿Ves en lo que me conviertes? —dice en voz baja, cuando toca el puente de la nariz de Edward mientras él duerme—. Estúpido, estúpido hombre perfecto —ella suspira y se levanta de la cama con toda la pesadumbre del mundo, besando a Edward en la frente y tocando su cabello ligeramente.

Son cerca de las 4 am, pero ésta es la hora en la que Bella tiene sus mejores ideas, su mente siempre está mejor que nunca después de sus 4 horas de sueño; no necesita más.

Entra a su estudio —que siempre está con llave— y revisa las fotos, luego se acuesta en el piso duro y frío, cierra sus ojos y se imagina los peores momentos de las víctimas. Desde lejos parecería estar dormida, pero en realidad su mente solo procesa ideas que son tan rápidas que necesitan verse con ojos cerrados.

Una hora después, abre sus ojos con... Nada. No tiene nada y eso la frustra. Nunca le había pasado eso, siempre al menos tenía una idea remotamente útil, pero es como si su cerebro no quisiera pensar en esas cosas; el muy estúpido de su cerebro se está acostumbrando rápidamente a ser feliz, y ser feliz la hace idiota, al parecer.

Se sienta en el piso, en sus bragas de "Hora de Aventura" y su camiseta que hace juego. Edward se las trajo de regalo, sin ninguna razón aparente y ella solo..., es una estúpida enamorada, eso es lo que es. No puede pensar claramente y si no resuelve este gran problema no sabe qué va a hacer.

Pero algo sucede, es como si el destino hablase diciéndole: "Tal vez tu cerebro ya no sea confiable, pero la naturaleza sí". Bella puede ver por la ventana de su estudio las hermosas partículas de nieve caer; son perfectas en forma y textura; la invitan a mostrar una sonrisa de victoria.

—¡Son las 5 am! Está nevando y todavía está oscuro, ¿a dónde vas? —dice Edward letárgico tallando sus ojos.

Edward está semi-dormido y estaría placenteramente soñando con tetas todavía, si no fuera porque Bella —poseedora de tales tetas— está con un paso para salir del departamento.

—No hice ruido, ¿por qué estás despierto? —Bella dice frunciendo sus cejas mientras se pone sus jeans.

—Me dio frío —Edward dice como un niño.

Bella se acerca a él y lo besa.

—Está nevando, Edward, tengo que trabajar. Vuelve a dormir.

—¿Es de ese caso que no puedes hablar pero que de todos modos sé todo aunque no me lo digas?

—No te hagas el listo, Edward. ¡Y tú no sabes nada! —ella dice sacando una camiseta de su closet.

—Sé que querías que nevara porque significa que va a matar. —Bella entrecierra sus ojos a las palabras de Edward.

—¿Y cómo sabías eso?

—Porque es de todo lo que puedes hablar... Además estos días has estado muy tensa. Miras las actualizaciones del clima y me vuelve loco.

—¿Te crees muy listo, eh? —Bella le avienta su camiseta de Hora de Aventura y se queda solo en sus jeans. Edward de pronto está despierto.

—Estaba soñando con tus tetas —Edward dice pícaramente.

—Siempre sueñas con mis tetas —Bella dice poniéndose un sostén.

—¡Hey! ¡Las estaba viendo! —grita Edward frustrado al ver que Bella cubre sus pechos.

Ella sonríe y se pone su camiseta, luego va hacia él y lo besa hasta que se le acaba el oxígeno.

—¿Sabes lo improductiva que me haces, Edward? —ella dice en voz baja, luego se da la vuelta y se va. Edward está demasiado adormilado como para entender esa oración.

—¡Te advierto que voy a tomar tus sábanas blancas! ¡Son mías por derecho porque me abandonas a la mitad de la madrugada! —grita Edward, efectivamente enrollándose en las sábanas por las cuales Bella heriría a alguien y ahora entiende por qué. Son suaves, térmicas y huelen a gloria, huelen a Bella.

* * *

—¿Algo aún? —dice Bella al tomar su café.

La jefatura de Chicago está activa, más que los últimos días. Hay varios hombres en servicio a pesar de que su turno empieza en un par de horas. Emmett está es sus —siempre— pantalones deportivos y un gorro negro revisando su celular.

—Nada, pero apenas ha empezado a nevar —dice Rogers.

Bella lo ignora porque contestar sería gastar su saliva.

—¿No has pensado en que a la mejor espere a que termine de nevar para depositar el cuerpo? —pregunta Emmett.

—No, lo hace _durante_ la nevada. El cuerpo no está sobre la nieve, está cubierto, pero nunca lo suficiente para que esté totalmente oculto, por eso creo que deja el cuerpo y luego espera a que termine de nevar. Cuando termina, arregla el cuerpo para que esté descubierto pero aún con nieve encima. Eso quiere decir que debe estar ahí, conspicuamente, nadie sospecharía de él. —Luego Bella se queda callada y abre sus ojos en iluminación—. Quiere decir que..., es alguien que trabaja en la calle... —ella dice en voz baja, es la primera buena idea que tiene desde hace semanas.

—¿Un puesto de comidas? —pregunta Emmett, mientras toma su portátil.

—No necesariamente, puede ser un velador, alguien que no se vea raro en estar bajo una nevada. Alguien que use automóvil y trabaje en zonas residenciales... Un repartidor. Jacob, busca en las zonas que Emmett te dio, a camionetas o autos que sean de algún repartidor —dice Bella concentrada.

—¿Repartidor de qué? —pregunta Jacob.

—De periódicos— Bella contesta, hallándole el sentido a todo de pronto.

Es después de dos horas que reciben la llamada anónima para reportar a un cuerpo encontrado en una zona residencial.

—Yo vivo ahí —dice Emmett extrañado, pero Bella no encuentra ningún patrón importante a su observación.

—¿Conoces al repartidor de ahí? —Emmett asiente.

—No he hablado mucho con él, es un hombre ya mayor, sesenta años más o menos. No parece ser un asesino, si te soy honesto.

—Bueno, ya veremos —contesta Bella seriamente.

Al llegar a la escena del crimen, Bella se da cuenta de algo mórbidamente diferente. El cadáver, a pesar de portar las mismas características que los anteriores, está boca arriba y porta un fuerte golpe en la cien, dos cosas que los otros dos cadáveres anteriores no tenían. Siempre estaban boca abajo y con algunos golpes ligeros de lucha, pero nada así de severo. Era algo muy particular que Bella podría analizar psicológicamente de muchas formas, pero ahora no tenía sentido. Solo pudo llegar a una conclusión: esto no es a propósito. Sin embargo, encuentra la envoltura de dulces, sabor uva; bueno, al menos sabe que no es una coincidencia.

—Jacob, ¿tus hombres estuvieron por aquí cuando te mandé a que revisaras las zonas? —pregunta Bella examinando más de cerca el golpe. Es rojo con un surco profundo y de unos 5 cm de largo.

—No aquí exactamente, a unas cuadras de aquí, ¿por qué?

—Él los vio, a tus hombres, tuvo que verlos, así que adelantó todo y olvidó este pequeño detalle —dice Bella apuntando al cadáver. Está frustrada, estuvo tan cerca.

Voltea a su al rededor y ve la misma escena boscosa y residencial que acompaña la escena del crimen, pero esta vez es en otro lugar. ¿Cuántos lugares así hay en Chicago? No miles o cientos, pero suficientes para matar hasta que se le ocurra repetir lugares.

—¿Qué detalle? —Emmett pregunta.

—La chica está boca arriba y con golpe en la cien —Bella responde lacónicamente.

—¿Sabes qué tipo de arma usó? —pregunta Jacob.

—Pueden ser muchas cosas, inclusive pudo haber sido accidental. El hematoma al rededor muestra que fue cuando estaba viva, pero un golpe así la tuvo que haber dejado inconsciente. El asesino la quiere consciente porque la somete y la mata de una bala en el pecho, como si fuera algo ajeno, no es pasional, algo que siempre se me ha hecho raro, por cierto. Este golpe indica más lucha de lo normal. —Bella se queda callada de pronto, haciéndose miles de preguntas.

Está tan concentrada en su cavilación interna que no se da cuenta al caminar y su pie derecho resbala en la nieve. Bella cae por un ligero sendero que estaba cerca de donde estaba el cadáver, son apenas unos cinco metros pero lo suficiente para lastimarla. Su cadera duele y su cabeza también.

—¡Bella! —escucha la voz de Jacob y Emmett a la distancia.

Bella se incorpora y revisa si tiene algo fracturado; todo se ve bien, solo se siente adolorida. Su prótesis está desprendida y está a unos pasos de ella, como un miembro desprendido que se separa antinaturalmente; al menos su prótesis sobrevivió.

Emmett corre hacia ella y toma la prótesis.

—¿Estás bien? —Emmett pregunta agachándose frente a ella.

Bella asiente mientras un poco de sangre cubre su ojo izquierdo.

—Tu cabeza está sangrando, voy a llamar a la ambulancia —dice Jacob detrás de Emmett.

—No lo hagas, estoy bien —Bella dice entre dientes.

—No me importa si estás bien o no. Estás bajo mi cargo, es obligatorio que veas un doctor si algún daño te sucede —Jacob dice firmemente.

* * *

No es que Bella odie los hospitales, lo que odia son a los doctores y sus estúpidas frases condescendientes.

—Necesita descansar y tomarse estos días en calma. Ha sufrido una contusión, señorita Swan. —Frases como éstas.

—Púdrete. —Bella se baja de la camilla y toma su abrigo.

—¡No puede irse así! ¡Tengo que revisar su cadera! —grita el pobre joven interno.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Bella no puede creerlo, va a matar a Emmett, lo va a matar, solo él pudo haber hecho algo así; Edward está frente a ella con la cara más iracunda que le ha visto—. ¿Crees que es divertido que me hable tu asistente y me diga que estás en el hospital? ¿Por qué me tengo que enterar por él, Bella? —Edward está en ropas de entrenar, seguro Emmett le habló cuando estaba en el gimnasio. ¿Por qué demonios le dejó su celular?

—Estoy bien y Emmett no tenía por qué llamarte...

—Si no lo hubiera hecho, estarías conduciendo en estos momentos, con una contusión en tu cabeza. Emmett me dijo que harías exactamente eso y que no había forma de detenerte, cree que podré hacer algo al respecto. —La voz de Edward suena a decepción, como si él mismo dudara si puede detener a Bella.

Cuando vio la llamada con el número de Bella y escuchó la voz de Emmett, casi le da un ataque. Pensó lo peor y estuvo casi en lo cierto.

—¿Dónde está Emmett? Tengo que cortarle las bolas —dice Bella molesta.

—Se fue, prácticamente huyendo de ti. Vamos. —Edward toma el brazo de Bella, pero ella se zafa de él con violencia.

—¡No voy a regresar!

—¡Cómo demonios que no! ¡Vas a regresar, Bella! ¡Necesitas que revisen tu cadera!

—¿Estuviste escuchando? ¡No tienes derecho! —dice ella indignada, pero casi como una mala broma del destino, Bella da un paso y siente un terrible dolor en su cadera.

—Es obvio que estás gravemente lastimada, ¿por qué te tienes que aguantar el dolor? Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he visto quejarte de nada, nunca admites dolor. —Edward toca su cara y Bella endurece su pose, como si el hecho de que él la toque no fuera algo que ella mereciera. Ella da un paso atrás y le alza una mirada dura, fría, que pone a Edward en alerta.

—¿No te preguntas por qué la gente no se queja cuanto está sola? O bien, no se queja cuando está entre una multitud. Es porque nadie le prestará atención. Si te golpeas a la mitad de la calle, no te quedas llorando, solo te levantas en vergüenza y te vas. La mayoría de la gente lo hace porque sabe que nadie le prestará atención. Los extraños ignorarán su dolor, su mala fortuna. No hay nadie ahí para consolarte o mostrar que le importas. Solo un niño lo hace, porque no tiene la malicia de adquirir atención en esa manera... Un niño llora con personas presentes o no. El ser humano desea atención, añora la empatía ajena, al menos el ser humano promedio. Eso me hace pensar que quejarse solo es un acto inconsciente para crear lástima. Y yo, Edward, no deseo o necesito lástima. —Su voz dura resquebraja a Edward, porque ahora mismo Bella es esa persona cruda que conoció en un principio.

Se siente impotente cuando la ve de esta manera, porque no la entiende, no la puede descifrar. ¿Por qué desea tanto sufrir? Solo desea abrazarla, quitarle todas sus penas, pero sabe que Bella jamás le permitiría algo tan humano y afectivo. Bella hoy es una roca, y Edward escoge sus batallas sabiamente. Hoy no va a ir a la guerra, pero sí va a luchar una pequeña batalla.

—Bien, no te quejes. No pido mucho, Bella, solo deja que te revisen. —Su voz conciliadora y suave hace que Bella piense dos veces al regresar y estar, al menos, medio día ahí.

—No puedo, tengo que trabajar, el caso... —Edward toma su mano y la aprieta.

—Te lo pido, por favor Bella, regresa.

—Edward... —Bella se ve decidida, no le gusta que le digan que hacer.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué necia eres! —Edward grita desesperado, haciendo que varias personas volteen.

Bella camina y pasa de él hasta que está fuera del hospital. Apenas puede caminar, el dolor es horrible, pero nada la va a detener.

Cuando llega a la calle se tiene que detener del dolor y respirar profundo, no puede caminar, le es casi imposible y menos cuando el lado que le duele es el izquierdo. Hace que no tenga buen balance y sabe que si no tiene cuidado va a caerse. De pronto, siente dos manos sosteniendo sus cintura, sabe que es Edward, porque nadie más que él regresaría después de haber sido tratado así. Es una maldita perra neurótica y lo sabe, ¿cómo la puede soportar?

Edward no dice nada, solo la jala de regreso al hospital. Bella no se atreve a hablar, no por vergüenza, sino porque no sabe qué decir. "Perdón" es una palabra muy vacía para todo lo que le debe a Edward.

* * *

Las tres horas siguientes, Bella es sometida a varias radiografías y análisis que solo descubren que necesita reposo. En esas tres horas, Edward no le ha dirigido la palabra en absoluto. Lo ve afuera, esperando pacientemente, como el santo que es, llenando documentación y dando vueltas por todo el hospital para conseguir sus medicamentos. Ella, mientras, es —por segunda vez— examinada por el joven internista, que la mira con miedo.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Steven? Tienes cara de esperma aún —Bella dice sobre su evidente juventud pero sin verlo realmente, solo quiere desquitarse con alguien.

—Veintiuno. No me llamo... —el chico dice en voz baja, mientras con manos temblorosas mide la presión de Bella.

—Quiero algo que no me duerma, no me des Tramadol, me cae mal al estómago. No se te ocurra darme Percocet porque si me la das seguro me hago adicta, lo digo en serio —dice ella seriamente.

—Le receté un desinflamatorio y Codeína —dice el chico dudoso.

—Sí, sí, eso está bien. Steven, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Me llamo Zachary —dice él confundido.

—Tengo esta teoría; que en la vida de todo hombre hay una perra desquiciada que arruina su vida. ¿Has tenido una? —Bella pregunta.

—Mmmm, ¿no? Es decir, la escuela de medicina no me da mucho tiempo de tener novias... —Bella, frustrada, se abrocha su camisa cuando el chico deja de revisar sus costillas.

—Genial. Bueno, ¿te has enamorado? —Bella pregunta y Steven se queda pensativo.

—Sí —contesta el chico.

—¿Qué sería lo peor que soportarías de alguien a quien amas?

—Todo, creo que todo, menos infidelidad —Steven contesta mordiendo su labio inferior. Es muy joven para estas preguntas, piensa Bella.

—¿Humillación, groserías, berrinches, cambios de humor? ¿Soportarías eso? —Steven asiente lentamente.

—Sí, creo que sí, depende de qué tipo de humillaciones —él contesta inseguro.

—¿Qué tal una mentira muy, muy, grave? ¿Algo que haría que cambiara la vida de la otra persona?

Steven se queda pensativo, hasta que su cara se transforma, ha llegado a una conclusión y parece que es decisiva.

—La gente que se ama, se miente, señorita Swan. Mi abuela decía algo: "amar es lealtad, pero lealtad no es necesariamente ser honestos". Tal vez no todos estén de acuerdo, pero yo sí creo eso. —Bella sonríe tristemente hacia donde está Edward y Steven voltea siguiendo la mirada de Bella y cree que comprende la situación—. La va a perdonar, señorita Swan, un signo de que un hombre ama a una mujer es que no la deja nunca, siempre está ahí al pie del cañón. Se ve enojado, pero no creo que sea permanente —dice el chico con una gran sonrisa, demostrando la ignorancia sobre el tema.

No es tan fácil, piensa Bella. Edward la va a hacer trabajar duro para perdonarla.

»Listo, creo que puede marcharse, no se olvide de venir a revisión en una semana.

—Gracias Steven, eres un buen chico, con manos un poco frías y cara de pervertido, pero, ¿no son así todos los doctores? —Bella contesta dando una palmadita la brazo del chico.

Bella cojea hacia Edward. Al verla, Edward camina rápidamente a ella y la ayuda para caminar, sosteniéndola de la cintura; pero no le dirige la palabra o le pregunta cómo le fue.

Al entrar al auto, hay tanta tensión que Bella no puede evitar abrir su bocota.

—Así que no me vas a hablar, ¿vas a ignorarme todo el camino? —Edward no contesta—. Bueno, no importa, de todos modos soy mejor en ignorarme a mí misma que tú. —Edward voltea molesto.

—No te estoy ignorando. —Luego regresa a ver al frente quedándose callado nuevamente.

—No me estás hablando, no me diriges la palabra… ¿Tienes cinco años?

—¡Basta! ¡No, no tengo cinco putos años, Bella! Estoy encabronado, emputecido, tengo tanto coraje contigo que si abro la boca sé que diré cosas que me voy a arrepentir.

—Okay, okay, sé que la cagué. Debí de haberte hecho caso. —Edward solo puja en contestación—. Lo siento —Bella dice incómodamente. No es una frase que ella diga muy seguido, de hecho es por eso que su falta de práctica hace que la frase suene vacía y sin valor.

Edward no vuelve a hablar hasta que entra al departamento con ella. Él se sirve una cerveza, prende la televisión y la ignora.

—¿No vas a regresar a trabajar? —Bella pregunta con voz baja, no quiere cagarla más.

—Pedí el día, para cuidarte. —Edward voltea con mirada de laser y luego regresa a ver la televisión.

—No necesito... —empieza a decir Bella

—Ni te atrevas... —contesta Edward.

* * *

Steven mentía porque la Codeína tumbó a Bella, como Rocky derrumbó a Apollo Creed*. Por haber tenido una contusión, el Dr. Esperma le dijo que no podía dormir más de dos horas seguidas, haciendo que Edward la levantara cada dos horas con algo así "¿Estás muerta?" Bella contestaba algo como "No todavía" y él regresaba a la televisión; romance en su más pura expresión.

Cerca de las 10 pm, Bella se levanta y escucha la televisión prendida. Camina lentamente hacia la sala y ve a Edward dormido. Está haciendo frío así que toma una manta y la pone sobre él. Luego se pone a preparar algo de comer, es decir, una sopa instantánea.

Se sienta a un lado de Edward y sube sus pies. Mientras come su sopa lo mira, tratando de levantarlo con su pie, pero él no se levanta. Bella frunce la ceja molesta porque su método no funciona. Bella cambia su estrategia moviendo su pie hasta que tocar la entrepierna de Edward, lo mueve suavemente de arriba a abajo, deseando que Edward al fin responda a sus avances. Lo hace varias veces hasta que siente la mano de él apretar su pie por debajo de la manta.

—¿Tienes cinco años, Bella? —Edward contesta aún con ojos cerrados.

—¿Estás despierto? —ella pregunta.

—No.

—Edward, lo siento, en verdad. ¿Vas a hacer que me arrastre como un gusano por la tierra y te suplique perdón? —Edward abre un ojo.

—¿Arrastrarte, dices?

—Como un gusano —Bella contesta con una sonrisa.

—No lo sé, es bastante satisfactorio escucharte con remordimiento.

—Vas a hacerme sufrir, ¿verdad? —Bella pregunta cínicamente.

—Un poco, sí. —Edward abre los ojos y se incorpora, sube sus piernas y las cruza justo como Bella. Están de frente y cada uno pensando qué decir—. Imaginé lo peor cuando Emmett me marcó de tu celular. Fueron los tres segundos más horribles, no tienes... No tienes idea, Bella, pensé que habías muerto. —La voz de Edward es dura, pero es evidente que trata de disfrazar su dolor.

—No lo hice, fue solo un accidente —ella contesta suavemente.

—¿Por qué no me marcaste? —él pregunta dolido. Bella baja su cabeza.

—Pensé que no era nada... No era nada, Edward. —Luego voltea con esos ojos cafés que Edward no puede ignorar.

—No digas eso, no digas que no fue nada. ¿Por qué no me hablaste? —Edward pregunta nuevamente.

—No te hablé porque no quería..., no quería mortificarte en vano. No sé por qué no te marqué, no pensé que te molestaría si no lo hacía. No pensé, no sé... —Bella contesta balbuceando.

—Estoy contigo, Bella —Edward dice seriamente.

—Lo sé, gracias por quedarte...

—No entiendes, estoy contigo. Olvida a Tanya, estoy contigo solamente. —Bella abre la boca ligeramente, ¿qué demonios está diciendo?—. Sé que no crees en etiquetas, puede que yo tampoco, pero eres mía y yo soy tuyo, es tan fácil como eso. No vuelvas a hacerme algo así, nunca. —Bella asiente lentamente, dudosa si acercarse a él o no.

Edward se mueve hacia ella y la jala lentamente, poniéndola junto a él hasta que los dos están acostados en el sofá. Luego besa su cabeza y le dice lo necia y loca que está; siempre lo dice así que no es novedad.

—¿Ya me perdonaste? —ella pregunta con una sonrisa demoniaca.

—Nop —dice Edward sonriente.

* * *

La siguiente semana, el departamento de Bella fue un mar de visitas extrañas que tuvo que recibir debido a su incapacidad de moverse. Jacob y Emmett —después de que sufrió y sobrevivió la ira de Bella—, entraban y salían con más pistas que no llegaban a nada. Edward estaba un poco incómodo y molesto, pues sabía que esos dos hombres tuvieron que ver con Bella, pero era su trabajo y no podía limitarla solo porque tuviera unos incandescentes celos hacia esos dos hijos de puta.

—¿Bella? —Edward pregunta al llegar al departamento de ella. Agradece encontrar quietud y no una bola de policías.

Al no contestar, la busca en el cuarto y luego en la cocina, pero no la encuentra en ningún lado. Sabe que no puede salir, ¿por qué no está aquí?

—¡Oh, llegaste! —Edward no sabe de dónde habla Bella.

—¿Dónde estás? —él pregunta gritando, hasta que sale a la sala y ve en el techo la entrada a la azotea y en ella, una muy recuperada Bella parada sobre las escaleras corredizas—. ¿Qué haces ahí arriba? —él pregunta curioso.

—Pruebas. ¿Trajiste comida? Tengo hambre —dice Bella bajando las escaleras.

—China; un kung pao de pollo, arroz y pollo a la naranja. ¿Cómo puedes comer eso diario? —Edward contesta, ayudándola a bajar de las escaleras mientras la toma de la cintura y la carga hacia el piso.

—Me ayuda a pensar —ella contesta caminado hacia la cocina y atacando la comida para llevar.

—¿No Teniente Black ni asistente-esclavo? —pregunta Edward.

—No, estamos estancados, muchas pistas y no lleva a nada.

—¿Qué tipo de pruebas hacías allá arriba? —Edward pregunta curioso.

—Lo normal, tú sabes, pruebas de... Cosas y eso —Bella dice vagamente.

—Ajá..., pruebas. Bueno, al menos me alegro que estemos los dos solos —Edward le quita el tenedor a Bella de la mano, la jala hacia él y la besa—. Sabes a kung pao —dice Edward haciendo que Bella se ría—. Por cierto, siempre he querido preguntarte: ¿Cogiste alguna vez con Emmett? —Bella abre los ojos en sorpresa y luego se ríe a carcajadas.

—¿A qué viene esto? ¿Es porque ha estado aquí los últimos siete días? Es algo así como marcar terreno, ¿verdad?

—Oh no, créeme, Emmett sabe de quién eres.

—¿En serio? ¿Se midieron los penes para ver quién lo tiene más grande? —Edward la pellizca en el trasero.

—No te hagas la lista, Bella Marie. —Desde que sabe su nombre completo al llenar sus documentos en el hospital, Edward la ha llamado así. Al principio lo odiaba, pero ahora debe admitir que le gusta.

—Tuvimos una plática de hombre a hombre —dice Edward.

—¿Pero no te dijo si cogíamos? Creo que no te dijo nada —Bella dice levantando a la ceja.

—Los hombres no hablamos así, es más como... Miradas y dobles sentido de las palabras —Edward dice seriamente.

—Ajá..., entonces sí se midieron el pene. —Edward se ríe.

—Bueno..., no ando viendo esas partes, pero tú puedes sacarme de esa duda.

—¿Quieres que te diga si Emmett tiene la verga más grande que tú? —Bella pregunta fingiendo decoro—. ¡Oh Edward, una dama no habla de eso!

—¿La tiene más grande o no? —pregunta Edward tomándola de la cintura, haciendo que lo mire.

—Es grande, es grande Edward, ¿pero te digo algo? La tuya... —Bella suspira falsamente.

—¡Dime la verdad! —Edward exclama riéndose y un poco molesto.

—Es promedio, es normal —ella contesta sonriente.

—¿Y la mía? —él pregunta ansioso.

—Hombre tenías que ser... Sí, la tuya es más grande, Edward, ¿contento? —Lo está, se le ve en la gran sonrisa.

—Entonces ahora tengo motivo para preguntarte algo que me ha carcomido todo este tiempo: ¿El Apio tiene mejor culo que yo? Es que así tirada en la cama no se le nota. Créeme, he querido voltear y vérselo pero siempre empiezan a sonar todos esos aparatos —Bella pregunta a un Edward estupefacto—. ¡Es broma! —Bella dice, pero Edward solo la mira como un padre mira a su hijo para reprenderlo de algo que no debió haber hecho.

—Entonces sí cogiste con Emmett —dice Edward molesto tratando de cambiar de tema, no que el mismo tema ayude en algo.

—Un par de veces, y yo estaba drogada o borracha.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Edward dudando.

—Sí, Emmett me conoció en lo peor de lo peor. Él trabajaba en el hospital y era mi camillero. Jasper, mi terapista, es su hermano. Lo sabías, ¿cierto?

—Sí, sabía que era su hermano, es de la poca información que logré sacarte cuando te emborraché.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, todavía me da coraje acordarme. ¿Cómo es que caí?

—Y, ¿qué más? —pregunta Edward.

—Oh sí, Emmett detuvo mi primer intento de suicidio y creo que me vio en un estado tan deplorable que se sintió atraído a mí. Luego, al salir del hospital, él siguió buscándome, pero yo ya estaba lejos en mi adicción.

—¿Cómo fue el intento de suicidio? —él pregunta.

—No convencional, usé algunos químicos para ocasionar un paro cardiaco pero no funcionó**. Tengo que ir a reclamarle a mi profesor de química en la universidad.

—¿Entonces él te salvó? ¿Cómo? —La voz de Edward es curiosa con un dejo de preocupación. Nunca pensó deberle algo a Emmett y ahora lo hace.

—Me revivió con primeros auxilios. No debería haber nadie en el hospital a esa hora, era de madrugada, pero él estaba ahí. De alguna manera Emmett llegó justo cuando estaba convulsionando.

—¿Y la adicción fue después? —Edward pregunta tratando de encontrar el patrón a todo lo que Bella ha vivido.

—Empeoró a partir del accidente, pero consumía desde antes.

—No lo sabía, no... No has consumido desde que estás conmigo. Lo sé, lo he notado. —Bella sonríe y toca la mejilla de Edward.

—Así es, no lo he hecho.

—Me alegro, no me gusta verte así, no eres tú. —Edward la besa lentamente, hasta que tiene que parar, porque si no lo hace la va a coger en la cocina y Bella todavía está lastimada. Solo una semana de abstinencia y volverá a la normalidad; se le ha hecho eterno—. ¿Desde qué edad consumías? —Edward pregunta.

—No lo sé, empecé al ser detective. Tendría como 25 o 26, me ayudaba a pensar mejor.

—¿Y ahora?

—¿Qué no lo sabes? Tal vez me haces la mujer menos productiva del mundo, pero también me haces que me valga un carajo. Contigo, Edward, no necesito pensar.

* * *

Pero como les gusta sufrir, ya sé que muchas quieren que Edward sepa lo de Bella, pero les advierto, disfruten mientras puedan, porque cuando todo se vaya al carajo, TODO SE IRÁ AL CARAJO.

**NOTA DE AUTOR O BIEN !AVISO AVISO AVISO DE ÚLTIMA HORA!**

*La referencia de Apollo es al afroamericano que Rocky vence de un buen putazo (de la película "Rocky I: Primera Sangre")

**Iba a poner describir los contenidos de la "fórmula química" con la que Bella intentó suicidarse, pero no creo que sea responsable de mi parte. Sé que muchas personas de todas las edades y problemas me leen así que no quiero exacerbar sus penas. Sin embargo, existe una manera para ...ocasionar un paro cardiaco usando ciertos químicos de fácil alcance; los dejaré a su consideración.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

**SALDRÉ DE LA CIUDAD Y NO ACTUALIZARÉ HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA, NO TENGO IDEA QUE DÍA PORQUE ESTARÉ A DISPOSICIÓN DE INTERNET...**


	19. C19 Los sueños que se venden, tienen cad

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS A ISA POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**CHAMPION-THE CHEVIN**

**MADNESS-MUSE**

**RADIOACTIVE-IMAGINE DRAGONS**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**LOS SUEÑOS QUE SE VENDEN TIENEN CADUCIDAD**

Era como un trueno pero había demasiado sol para que lo fuera. Edward pensaría que el mundo se está derrumbando y justo en ese momento su alarma suena indicando que son las 7 am. Escucha el ruido nuevamente y se levanta desnudo porque estos días parece que la ropa es algo innecesario en la cama. Bella no está a su lado, no que lo sorprenda, esa mujer tiene un horario de sueño parecido al de un velador nocturno. Cuando el ruido vuelve a sonar, Edward lo sigue hasta que lo lleva a la escotilla de la azotea abierta.

Al subir con todo su letargo, lo que encuentra es digno de ser catalogado como las cosas más raras que ha visto en su vida, como todo lo asociado a Bella Swan.

—¿Eso es un cerdo? ¿Cómo subiste un cerdo a la azotea? —pregunta Edward, sin poder creer que haya dicho eso en voz alta.

No todos los días ves tres cerdos de 75 kg cada uno, colgados en la azotea mientras una diminuta mujer con lentes y bata golpea a dichos animales muertos.

—Emmett —responde Bella, tomando un mazo más grande que su cabeza para luego azotarlo en la cabeza del cerdo.

—¿Por qué Emmett traería un cerdo, no, corrijo, tres cerdos a tu departamento?

—Pruebas, Edward —dice Bella como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. ¿Te desperté? Son las 7, esperé a las 7 para empezar con las pruebas ruidosas..., a esa hora te despiertas —Bella dice rápidamente golpeando el cerdo con un martillo un poco más chico esta vez—. ¿Cuánto pesas? —pregunta Bella curiosa al ver a Edward solamente asomando su cabeza, y no olvidemos que aún en su traje de cumpleaños.

—78 kg, ¿por qué? —Edward dice rascándose la cabeza. De pronto un frío lo invade, están casi a 0 grados y él está a la intemperie sin nada que lo cubra.

—Espera, no puedo pensar así, tengo las bolas heladas —él dice bajando rápidamente por las escaleras.

Edward jura que nunca es aburrido con Bella, a veces no puede creer que la mujer haga las cosas que hace.

Cuando regresa, Bella está exhausta de mutilar al pobre animal. Edward está propiamente abrigado con unos jeans, un suéter y un abrigo, pero Bella no lo nota hasta que él está a unos centímetros de ella.

—¿Te fuiste? —ella pregunta extrañada. Edward solo voltea los ojos, cuando ella "trabaja" no es muy observadora de su entorno, es irónico pues ella se gana la vida así.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué haces con los cerdos ahora?

Bella lo mira frunciendo las cejas, ¿no es obvio?

—Son pruebas de laceraciones, estoy probando qué arma usó el asesino... Espera, no puedo comentar esto contigo. En fin, necesito que me ayudes, tu fuerza es más parecida a la del asesino que la mía—Bella dice distraída.

—¿Que te ayude con qué exactamente?

—A golpear al cerdo. Técnicamente un cerdo es un 95% parecido al ser humano, lo cual lo hace perfecto para practicar... ¿Por qué me miras así? —Edward no puede aguantar la risa, así que solo se ríe—. ¡¿Qué?! —pregunta Bella frustrada.

—Nada. Dios, Bella, son las 7 am ¿has hecho esto toda la madrugada? —él pregunta tomando el martillo de la mano de Bella.

—Solo desde las 4, pero está bien, he dormido mis 4 horas. ¿Entonces vas a ayudarme?

—¿Tengo opción? —pregunta Edward resignado.

* * *

—Esa cara de idiota es épica, deberías verte, Masen, eres la vergüenza de nuestro género —dice Garrett a un sonriente Edward que hace pesas como si no pesaran los 35 kg que pesan.

—¿Te refieres a mi cara post-coital? No es cara de idiota, tal vez no la reconoces porque no has cogido en… ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos meses? —Edward dice sonriente.

—¡Hey! Eso es bajo, Kate está en su noveno mes y no me deja tocarla, además soy fiel. Tengo permiso de estar amargado y sentir envidia. —Garrett se sienta al mismo tiempo que llega Harris recién duchado.

—Mierda, Masen, ¿es la rubia? Esa mujer... Hijo de puta suertudo —dice Harris.

—No, no es la rubia. De hecho es todo lo contrario de Rosalie —Edward dice descansando un poco sus bíceps.

—Se llama Bella y trae a Masen como un idiota. Es asqueroso, solo me dan ganas de hacerle una misa de entierro a su pobre verga. Esa mujer lo tiene por los huevos —Garrett dice más en serio que en broma. Edward entrecierra sus ojos y le manda una mirada de advertencia.

—Bella no me tiene por nada, es un poco rara, pero no es una controladora —dice Edward indignado.

—¿Está buena? —pregunta Harris a Garrett, pero este último no se atreve a contestar porque Edward lo está asesinando con la mirada.

—Mi vida sexual no es asunto de ustedes —dice Edward con tono falso, sabe que es un hipócrita. Hace 6 meses podría haber dicho hasta el más mínimo detalle de las mujeres con las que se acuesta, pero hoy, hoy simplemente no puede estar compartiendo detalles privados de Bella. Es más que el celo, es la posesión de que no sepan ni un minúsculo detalle que solo él desea saber.

Sí, tal vez Bella sea rara y lo haga golpear cerdos a las 7 de la mañana para luego compensarlo con una gran ronda de sexo, pero ella es más que eso. Bella es esa luz que no tenía y es irónico porque alguien más sombrío que Bella no hay. Ella es la contradicción que había buscado toda su vida.

—Bromeas, ¿cierto? Masen, tú y yo sabemos que vas de mujer en mujer haciendo esa cosa oral que las vuelve locas y luego las dejas. Claro, a excepción de la rubia... —Harris dice soñadoramente.

—¿Podrías olvidarte de la rubia? Es historia, Harris, y desde ahora les digo, no voy a andar compartiendo mi vida sexual. Lo hice antes y hoy me doy cuenta que eso no es de caballeros. —Garrett y Harris se ve unos segundos y luego empiezan a reírse—. ¡Oh, púdranse! —Edward se levanta fingiendo molestia y se va a las duchas.

Al salir del gimnasio, Garrett lo espera como de costumbre.

—¿Estás listo para la pelea de mañana? —pregunta Garrett mientras juega con sus llaves.

—Sí, ¿sabes algo del contrario? —Edward pregunta despreocupadamente.

—No mucho, no estoy seguro si van a cambiar de contrincante. Por lo que oí es de Idaho y trae fama, Ray ya metió dinero a su favor y lamento decir que la gran mayoría está apostando por él. La verdad no tengo idea si es por fama o porque saben algo que yo no sé —Garrett dice preocupado.

—Apuesta mis 5000 a mi favor —Edward dice confiado, es la primera vez que apuesta en algo, pero hoy se siente invencible.

—¿Seguro? —pregunta Garrett indeciso.

—Oh sí, estoy seguro —dice Edward.

En el auto, mientras se dirigen a un trabajo de mudanza, Garrett retoma la conversación.

—Ya hablando en serio, Bella y tú... ¿Es serio?

Edward se queda pensativo y asiente lentamente.

—Creo que sí. Si no fuera por Tanya..., las cosas serían aún más serias.

—A eso me refiero, Edward. —Garrett casi nunca la decía por su nombre, cuando lo hace es porque el tema es serio—. No lo tomes a mal, me gusta verte feliz, eres mi mejor amigo, pero…

—¿Pero? —dice Edward viéndolo molesto.

—Algo no me gusta de esa mujer, sé que te molesta que te lo diga, pero como amigo es mi deber hablar al respecto. Solo lo diré esta vez, lo prometo. Bella es manipuladora, es inteligente y sabe cómo hacerlo. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero...

—Lo sé —dice Edward en voz baja, para sorpresa de Garrett que voltea extrañado.

—¿Y aún así no te importa?

Edward suspira y mira al techo del auto.

—Bella es... —Edward se queda a mitad de la oración porque, ¿cómo describirla sin sonar como un patán o un estúpido enamorado?—. Bella es una contradicción, he visto cómo es en verdad y a veces es una persona terrible y otras... Es magnífica. Manipula porque es su forma de funcionar, pero nunca me ha manipulado, lo sé. He visto cómo se controla para no hacerlo. Deseo creer que es directa, que no usa trucos, porque los tiene a docenas. Confío en ella, Garrett, con mi vida. Y, ¿sabes qué? Una vez que te ganas la confianza de Bella, es algo digno, porque te hace trabajar por ella, porque ella es leal hasta el hueso.

—Wow, estás hasta el hoyo, Masen —Garrett dice sonriente.

—Tal vez, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con lo de Tanya? —Garrett pregunta consternado.

—No lo sé, ahora que tengo a Bella me he dado cuenta que no puedo parar mi vida por Tanya. No es justo para mí ni para ella, no quiero vivir resentido a ella sobre todo si no es su culpa. En un momento fue la mujer que amé y no deseo tenerle ese rencor, se merece más que eso. Además, estos meses con Bella me han hecho examinar lo que quiero en el futuro. Quiero dejar de pelear, quiero un trabajo normal y tener una vida cotidiana, quiero una familia. —Garrett voltea asombrado.

—¿Con Bella? —pregunta Garrett.

—Sí, pero Bella está muy lejos de querer algo así —Edward dice frustrado.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No lo sé, me da la impresión de que no es lo suyo. Bueno, no me voy a preocupar por eso, además qué jodidos crees que somos, ¿chicas adolescentes en una pijamada? Prende el puto radio y pon algo decente —dice Edward prendiendo el radio para evadir ese tema tan tumultuoso que no quiere ponerse a pensar.

—Te digo, Babe1 es el más parecido —dice Emmett apuntando la fotografía de un pobre cerdo mutilado.

—Babe1 es un caso perdido, creo que tiene golpe en los golpes. Ignora a Babe1 y hazle caso a Babe2 y Babe3 —dice Bella mientras come yogur.

—Bueno, el costado de Babe2 se parece más. ¿Lo hiciste con una ganzúa? —pregunta Emmett.

—No, con una loseta —dice Bella con la boca llena de yogur.

—Es un caso perdido, ¿por qué estás tan obsesionada con ese golpe? Puede que no sea nada, a la mejor la chica ya lo tenía antes de ser atacada —dice Emmett cansado de estar tres horas en la misma situación; un callejón cerrado.

—O puede significar la pieza clave. Además, no se lo hizo antes, se lo hizo durante. Ese golpe tenía al menos medio día porque al asesino le gusta tenerlas un día entero. Sabemos por los reportes, que las prostitutas desaparecen un día antes, no necesariamente trabajando. Por ejemplo, la primera víctima, Janet Heath, desapareció en pleno día, esa noche según su proxeneta no se presentó a "trabajar" y 32 horas después aparece muerta. Rita Faraday desapareció antes de ir a trabajar porque fue vista salir de su casa al atardecer. Y la tercera víctima, Lauren Hill, desapareció en la madrugada mientras trabajaba. Ese asesino o es un maldito loco esquizofrénico, que no creo, o bien es muy inteligente. No tiene una rutina para secuestrarlas, su rutina de asesinato, en cambio, es metódica y..., aburrida. Nunca pensé decir esto, pero es aburrido cómo las mata; no hay sangre, no hay brutalidad, más que sexo, y _parece_ que es sexo, pero bien puede ser solo penetración vaginal sin coito. Algo no cuadra aquí. Pero el golpe, eso es algo diferente, eso es algo que no esperaba, es un error. ¿Y sabes qué son los errores? —pregunta Bella retóricamente—. Es un cambio en el patrón, algo que perturbó su metódico asesinato, ese error es lo único que tenemos ahora.

—Así que Babe 1, 2 y 3 son tu respuesta —contesta Emmett cansado.

—Lo son, así sigue mirando —dice Bella mientras termina su yogur y Emmett vuelve a su tarea.

Minutos después Edward entra y al encontrar a Emmett sabe que será un día de esos...

—¿Y los Babes? —pregunta Edward dándole un beso a Bella en la mejilla.

—Nada, es un asco, no encontramos nada —dice Emmett frustrado.

Edward y Emmett no se llevan particularmente bien o mal, se hablan civilmente pero Emmett es suficientemente inteligente para respetar el espacio de Bella y Edward, es decir, Edward lo mira como león enjaulado pero le habla amablemente, entiende que no debe cruzar líneas.

Por su parte, Edward lo que realmente le molesta es compartir el tiempo de Bella, pero no puede evitarlo, sabe que está trabajando y, técnicamente, su departamento es su oficina y éstas son sus horas de trabajo.

—Bueno, mañana tengo pelea —dice Edward abriendo una botella de agua tratando de sacar conversación.

—¿Peleas en verdad? ¿Box? ¿Artes marciales? ¿Qué estilo? —pregunta Emmett impresionado.

—Estilo libre, ¿no te lo comentó Bella? —Edward pregunta extrañado.

—No, no le dije nada. Emmett, no puedes hablar, estás trabajando. —Bella apunta con su dedo las fotos.

—¿Puedo ir? —pregunta Emmett como un niño emocionado.

—No —dice Bella

—Sí —dice Edward

Los dos se voltean a ver, hablando silenciosamente con la mirada en un diálogo más o menos así:

_Bella: "¿Es en serio?"_

_Edward: "¿Qué tiene? Quiero que vaya."_

_Bella: "¿Por qué?"_

_Edward: "¿Hay algún problema?"_

_Bella: "Eres un idiota, sé lo que tratas de hacer."_

—No vas a ir —dice Bella como una madre le dice a su hijo cuando no ha hecho la tarea.

—Edward dijo que sí. —Emmett sonríe victorioso. Bella solo voltea con Edward y repite su mirada, ésa que dice "Eres un idiota" y otra que dice " Haz lo que quieras".

* * *

El corazón es un músculo y la sangre es el combustible, en cada latido se expide esa carga de oxígeno que alimenta cada célula que compone cada minúscula parte del cuerpo. Es una máquina perfecta que a su vez mantiene un perfecto balance químico y sistemático entre órganos y movimientos involuntarios. Es una caja negra de avión que solo al abrirse puede mostrar el secreto; es una lástima que ese secreto solo pueda ser revelado en la muerte y no en la vida. No muestra los músculos destrozados por un golpe en el abdomen o la fisura leve del cráneo, tampoco el derrame parcial en un ojo por el choque entre puños y cabezas. Si abrieran a Johnny "La Mole" Jenkins, verían eso y más, todo causado por un eufórico Edward Masen que titila de energía y cuyo cuerpo está casi intacto.

Sus puños han derrotado la carne del contrincante, pero es su espíritu el que ha ganado la batalla de la derrota vulgar. Ganar es sentir que su vida tiene sentido y que su propósito está alineado con su desdicha, es algo que el ser humano añora diariamente; es encontrarle una razón al sufrimiento. Edward le encuentra la razón a todo su dolor cuando siente cómo el réferi levanta su mano en victoria mientras mira a Bella frente a él con portando esa osadía característica de ella. Con esa sonrisa parcial, pero perfecta, que dibuja su cara con magnífica gracia. Sus ojos brillan y está tan cerca, que solo quiere correr a ella. Lo hace, con sangre en su cara, se dirige rápidamente a Bella y la besa porque ella es la verdadera victoria.

La muchedumbre grita por él y tal vez es más rico que ayer, pero no podría estar en otro lugar más que con ella. A veces, en momentos de debilidad, desea tomarla de la cara, mirarla y decirle que la ama, solo una vez, rápidamente como una explosión necesaria. Lo haría ahora, si no fuera porque su corazón está aterrado de sentir algo tan fuerte como lo que siente.

Edward no es un hombre de palabras, es un hombre de acción, así que él la besa porque no hay otra forma que encuentre para de demostrarle lo que ella es para él. Y Bella, en toda su hermosa locura, muerde su labio y le dice que ama verlo ganar y ama su sangre.

Edward se ríe, porque Bella es extraña y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Cree que simplemente la ama más cuando la vio esta tarde en esa diminuta falda, sin valerle un comino su prótesis. La porta como herida de guerra y su "JUSTICIA" es exhibida a todos.

Bella hizo voltear caras y levantar cejas, pero hoy, Bella solo exalta su alma.

La carga y la pone sobre su espalda.

—Sostente bien —él dice sonriente.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Edward la ignora y empieza a correr por las vías del tren, esquivando gente hasta que solo son ellos dos en el claroscuro de los túneles.

Bella grita emocionada, jovial y libre, mientras se aferra a Edward para no caerse de su espalda. Besa su hombro y besa su cuello, le dice "Ve más rápido" y Edward lo hace; ella es ligera y tiene tanta adrenalina que podría cargarla por horas.

Bella desea gritarle que lo ama, su pecho lo reclama como látigos bruscos y pesados, es un llamado cruel y sublime. Sus pulmones son las jaulas de todas las palabras que desea decir y su garganta es la antesala del sonido que se pierde en sus labios para solo liberar un grito abrumador de felicidad, no puede hablar. En vez de eso, lo abraza fuerte, y cierra los ojos. "Te amo más que a mi vida" ella repite una y otra vez, como si eso pusiera en calma el apocalipsis en su pecho.

Edward la baja después de varios metros, en la parte más oscura del túnel. En cada extremo una luz amarilla se filtra como una resbaladiza llama, es tenue pero eficaz para iluminar sus caras. Edward la toma de la cara como un trofeo, un delicado trofeo, y la besa. Ella es lujuria y caos que con temblorosas manos trata de tomar lo que él ofrece. Esas mismas delicadas y culposas manos desabrochan el pantalón de él. Edward toca su tatuaje y mete la mano bajo su falda.

—Deberías usar faldas más seguido —él dice besando su hombro.

—Solo si prometes aprovecharte del fácil acceso. —Edward se ríe y la besa.

Él baja sus bragas y la carga a la pared, para que ella ponga su pierna derecha en su cadera. La prótesis no es manipulable, pero tampoco impide cogerla contra la pared. Nunca lo habían hecho así, pero no es tarde para intentarlo. El acto demuestra ser un reto, pero al fin divertido y con pocas bajas. Cuando al fin la penetra Bella está desesperada, sus uñas que se entierran en el hombro de Edward lo demuestran. Él la coge errática, torpe y dulcemente hasta que ella se viene con un sonoro orgasmo; él la sigue segundos después.

* * *

Hay cierta belleza en las cicatrices; son sellos eternos que te forman, te dan personalidad y carácter, te hacen ser tú. Bella es hermosa portando su cicatriz más grande, la gente lo nota cuando camina con seguridad y porte en esa diminuta falda negra. Edward la toma de la mano y la pone sobre su regazo, mientras ella se burla de su incapacidad de cruzar las piernas.

—Todos van a mirar mis bragas de "Un show más", no traigo las bragas elegantes, Edward —dice Bella cínicamente sabiendo que Edward jamás permitiría que ella mostrara algo.

Emmett se ríe y luego deja de hacerlo cuando Edward lo mira asesinamente.

Están en el bar de Jack y Emmett vino porque es una rémora y necesita saber qué tan jodida está Bella; es un extraño hobby el de admirar las equivocaciones humanas como un inevitable choque automotriz. La ve hasta el cuello, con estrellas en sus ojos y el corazón vulnerable. Emmett sufre por ella, esto está destinado al fracaso desde el día uno y Edward es un buen hombre que no merece este engaño. Pero no puede decir nada, quiere demasiado a Bella. Nunca la había visto así, no tenía idea de que esta mujer podía ser feliz y mucho menos que el único hombre en hacerla feliz sería el hombre incorrecto. Pero es Bella Swan, la mujer que es una contradicción viviente y vive de sarcasmos. No es de extrañar que su negro y perverso sentido del amor elija la peor opción.

Emmett suspira y decide seguir tomando, después de todo Edward parece que ya no lo odia tanto puesto que está invitándolo tragos cada minuto.

Bella se levanta hacia la barra por su tercera cerveza. Alice está sirviendo unos tragos cuando la ve y toma su orden.

—Hola Bella. ¿Tú y Edward? —dice Alice, no con reclamo, sino con sorpresa.

—No es el fin del mundo, nos gustan los tríos —Bella dice levantando su ceja coquetamente. Alice solo se ríe.

—No, gracias, ustedes dos hacen excelente pareja. —Lo dice en verdad, porque Alice no es una persona mezquina que proclame algo que no siente. Alice Brandon es un alma libre que no pide nada a cambio más que libertad.

Bella regresa a la mesa pero Edward no está, solo Emmett.

—¿Te gusta mi vida social? —pregunta Bella un poco molesta por que Emmett la esté siguiendo a todos lados.

—Sí, es fascinante cómo has creado esto basado en la peor de las mentiras —dice Emmett sarcásticamente, pero es más molestia que otra cosa, no ayuda que esté ya un poco pasado de copas.

—¿No es así la mayoría de las veces?

—No Bella, estás hasta el cuello, ¿qué no lo ves? Ese hombre está prendado de ti y tú... —Emmett sacude la cabeza—. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto?

—Hasta que me explote en la cara, ¿qué no me conoces?

—No sigas, para, estás a tiempo. No saldrás herida, tan herida al menos. Edward puede seguir su vida, regresar a su mundo, todo puede volver a la normalidad. ¿Sabes cuál es el final natural de la mentira? —pregunta Emmett retóricamente—. Es el sufrimiento. Detén esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde —Emmett pide suplicante. Bella suspira y toma su cerveza.

—Ya es demasiado tarde —dice Bella secamente.

—Dile la verdad —responde Emmett.

—No puedo decirle la verdad Emmett, porque soy esa clase de persona que lleva todo al extremo. Porque si voy a hundirme lo voy a hacer hasta el hoyo más hondo y el abismo más profundo. —Bella lo mira seriamente con toda la honestidad que sus ojos pueden expresar.

Bella ve a Edward con Garrett a lo lejos, pero no lo busca, se para y sale del bar; necesita aire y un cigarro.

Minutos después él la encuentra pensativa recargada en la pared del bar.

—¿Quieres irte? —Edward pregunta.

—¿Te importa si nos vamos antes? —ella dice.

—No, de hecho te estaba buscando para irnos. —Edward se quita su abrigo y lo pone sobre Bella que está tiritando.

* * *

Emmett tiene la peor resaca que ha sufrido en sus 27 años, lo que odia de estos días es que se siente moralmente culpable y eso no van con la náusea y el dolor de cabeza. Además, esa luz que entra por la ventana, no lo ayuda en absoluto. Su departamento es de esos que son pura iluminación. Cuando lo rentó pensó que era genial porque le permitía aprovechar la luz por horas, ahora sabe que Jasper tuvo razón y debieron de haber escogido el del primer piso y no el del tercero, donde la luz de la mañana da en su cara. Al menos queda cerca de su trabajo, a tan solo una cuadra. Se levanta bostezando y viendo que su único día libre como camillero en el hospital Saint Mary estará desperdiciado curando sus malas decisiones. Hablando de malas decisiones, ¿qué hace esa chica en la cocina?

—¿Y tú quién eres? —Emmett pregunta a la chica de cabello corto con la que creyó haber hablado unos minutos en la noche.

—Alice, ¿no me recuerdas? —Alice se oye dolida pero resignada, no es la primera vez que la desconocen al siguiente día.

—¿Nosotros...? Tú sabes...¿hicimos algo? —Alice asiente lentamente y toma de su café—. Oh... —Emmett se queda como idiota porque no recuerda nada. Ahora que lo piensa está desnudo y si regresa a su cuarto puede ver un condón usado en el piso.

Justo al pensar eso, su hermano perfectamente uniformado sale de su cuarto para atestiguar la incómoda escena. Jasper mira a la chica y luego a su hermano.

—¿Buenos días? —pregunta indeciso, porque ¿lo son? No parece.

—Hola, soy Alice. —La chica se presenta amablemente.

—Jasper, hermano de Emmett. —Jasper extiende su mano mientras mira extrañado a su hermano. Emmett está todavía muy crudo para darse cuenta de que debería hacer algo, como explicar la presencia de una extraña mujer en el departamento.

—¿Café? —pregunta Alice a Jasper y Emmett.

Este último solo sacude la cabeza y sale corriendo al baño más próximo. Cuando los conocidos sonidos vomitivos empiezan, Jasper acepta la taza de café y se sienta a tomárselo.

—Mierda, qué buen café —dice sorprendido, viendo nuevamente a la chica.

Ahora que la nota, no es del tipo de Emmett, tiene ese toque punk con tatuajes y piercings, pero que evoca cierta inocencia.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —pregunta Jasper sobre el café.

—Sí —Alice dice tristemente mientras se sienta a acompañar al rubio frente a ella.

Por un momento, hay un silencio incómodo, hasta que Jasper hace la pregunta del millón.

—¿Canela o vainilla? —él pregunta.

—Los dos —Alice contesta con una linda sonrisa que toma a Jasper de sorpresa, no solo porque hace que sus hoyuelos la hagan verse impresionantemente hermosa, sino porque esta chica ha contestado correctamente.

* * *

Es finales de febrero cuando vuelve a nevar y el celular de Bella suena, es un sonido tan rotundo como un llamado vikingo que no tiene definición. El cuarto cuerpo es más que una muerte, es un mensaje de éxito que restriega el asesino en la cara de Bella.

Son cerca de las 6pm, una hora inusual para descubrir un cuerpo, es casi en pleno día, y sabe que el asesino lo hace por diversión. El lugar es lo único desconcertante; no es en un lugar boscoso, es en un terreno baldío por la calle Orange West. Al principio no lo nota, pero al llegar al lugar se da cuenta dónde está, es la antigua dirección de Edward, a solo una cuadra estaría su antiguo trailer. Bella sacude su cabeza en negación y trata de aclarar sus ideas "es una coincidencia" piensa. Tiene que serlo, pero, ¿por qué no cumple las características de los otros lugares? Hay matorrales pero no es "boscoso" y no es residencial. Es como si este desgraciado la quisiera volver loca. ¿Qué patrón sigue? Es lo que vuelve a Bella a la desesperación. Todo es igual, la mujer boca abajo, con una bala en le pecho, atada de manos con un plástico, bragas abajo y aparente violación. Claro, sin olvidar la capa de nieve y la envoltura de dulce. ¿Qué significa el dulce? ¿Es una firma personal acaso? No es algo muy obvio, es sutil, la envoltura no siempre está bajo el cuerpo, puede estar a unos metros o como en este caso enredado en los matorrales. No ha dicho esta evidencia a la policía porque algo que ha aprendido, es a desconfiar; necesita tener todos los datos claros antes de actuar.

Jacob la presiona porque la prensa está sobre la noticia como moscas a la podredumbre, así que Bella como "consultora" tiene que dar una declaración televisiva para calmar las aguas. No le gusta hacer ese tipo de apariciones, pero si eso le quita a Jacob de la espalda... Así que sube al podio lleno de micrófonos y traga saliva.

—¿Nos podría dar el perfil del atacante, señorita Swan? —pregunta un hombre. Bella no mira a la cámara cuando contesta

—Es joven, atlético, alto, de apariencia aceptable dado que sus víctimas al parecer van con él en forma voluntaria. Es agradable y podría decirse que carismático.

—¿Es verdad que solo ataca cuando va a nevar?

—Sí, pero no podemos fiarnos por esa premisa, es probable que cambie su patrón una vez que termine la temporada de nevada.

—¿Hay algún avance en la investigación hasta el momento? ¿Han detenido sospechosos?

—Eso lo tendrá que responder el Teniente Black, yo solo soy consultora.

—¿Es verdad que se retiró de la fuerza policiaca por una herida causada en una persecución? ¿Es verdad que El Rojo es el único que se ha escapado bajo su mando como detective?

Bella mira a Jacob, que detiene la entrevista inmediatamente, gritando al reportero para que detenga la toma. Bella baja del podio y deja el lugar inmediatamente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Jacob cuando todo ha terminado y las cámaras se han ido.

—Sí. —Pero no lo está, toma su Mustang y conduce a la máxima velocidad hasta que ha recorrido la ciudad por una hora.

Cuando al fin se calma, ve que tiene varias llamadas de Edward y Emmett. Decide ignorarlas, no tiene ánimo para eso ahora.

* * *

Los siguientes días, se excluye del mundo menos de Edward. No puede dormir, no puede pensar con claridad y Edward lo nota. Le propone un cambio de escena, le pide que en vez de estar todo el tiempo en el departamento de ella se vayan a su departamento, así descansará mejor su mente. Bella lo hace porque piensa que es tan buena idea como cualquier otra, además está harta de ese lugar.

—Bella, esto no es normal, te la pasas viendo esas fotos y revisando informes que has leído docenas de veces. —Edward está preocupado, porque ella generalmente se obsesiona pero luego se relaja un poco. Esta vez es diferente, pero no puede evitar aceptar que esto es ella, en toda su terrible morbosa obsesión—. ¿No quieres ver una película? Lo que sea —él suplica desesperado, pero Bella está inmersa en la vida y muerte de víctimas que ella pudo haber evitado.

—No, estoy bien, —Es su respuesta automática.

Edward, cansado de hacerla entender en razón, sale del departamento y la deja en sus ministraciones absurdas.

Es cerca del amanecer, cuando Edward está profundamente dormido, que Bella se levanta a la cocina por algo de comer. Generalmente Edward trae comida, pero tiene ganas de galletas o algo crujiente. Nunca ha revisado la alacena y ahora se da cuenta que Edward tiene mejor nutrición que ella. Hay vegetales enlatados, atún, pastas y varias especias que ella rara vez ha usado.

En el fondo de la alacena, casi escondido, ve algo que le llama la atención, es una extraña lata con colores. Al tomarla algo se retuerce en su estómago, algo que nunca había sentido: duda de sí misma.

Con lentitud examina la hermosa caja roja que contiene un vistoso diseño frutal con letras que dicen "dulce de caramelo frutal". Abre la caja y ahí están. Es lo último que pensó ver hoy, en la cocina de Edward, su Edward.

Bella contempla la caja y los caramelos, todos de uva, a pesar de que existen más colores según la cubierta de la caja; es imposible no ligar todos los asesinatos. El que fue cerca del gimnasio de Edward, luego el de la calle Orange West. ¿Acaso los otros dos lugares están ligados a Edward también?

Bella sabe, como una absoluta certeza, que Edward es incapaz de dañar a alguien, pero no puede estar ciega ante tanta evidencia.

Ese día Edward no la ve en su cama, ella está ocupada en la computadora de la jefatura de policía revisando los lugares de los otros asesinatos y lo que descubre la deja inquieta. El primer asesinato fue en la calle Oxford, lugar donde Edward, según el registro del estado, vivía con Tanya antes del accidente. El segundo asesinato, como ya sabía, fue cerca del gimnasio donde Edward trabaja, y el tercero fue en el parque de una zona muy céntrica, donde por casualidad vive Emmett y está el hospital Saint Mary. Es como si Bella hubiera estado ciega todo este tiempo, ¿qué pasó con su genial observación? ¿Dónde quedaron sus dotes de inducción? Se siente decepcionada de sí misma y a su vez, con un horrible miedo de seguir descubriendo más cosas que impliquen a Edward.

Esa tarde ve a Edward mientras cocina y ella lo espera en la mesa. Es él, es su perfecto Edward. Él jamás le haría daño a nadie, lo sabe en su corazón y en cada parte de su hueso. Ha visto la maldad y Edward no la tiene. Pero si Edward no es el asesino, ¿quién es lo suficientemente cercano como para saber algo así de Edward? Bella hace una lista.

* * *

Ya llegué y que buenas vacaciones me aventé, pero aún así extrañe escribir y a ustedes; muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos y bonitos reviews *_* son como los dulces que Edward conserva de su madre (ha!).

He leído varias teorías sobre quién es el asesino en el grupo de facebook, y tengo que decir que alguien ya le atinó más o menos, no 100% pero es lo más cercano que han estado. Las invito a seguir haciendo sus teorías, porque las cosas van a complicarse y será de gran terapia para los capítulos que vienen.

Saludos, Eve


	20. C20 Mi nombre no tiene letras

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS A ISA POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**AS SURE AS THE SUN-B.R.M.C.**

**RING THE BELLS, IM GOING OUT-LEE BUDDAH**

**MAD WORLD-GARY JULES (COVER DE TEARS FOR FEARS)**

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**MI NOMBRE NO TIENE LETRAS**

¿Quién es Edward Masen? Es un hombre, una persona entre la multitud. Su sangre es roja y su piel se enchina con el viento frío. Sus pupilas se contraen con la luz y su corazón late cuando está excitado. Edward Masen es más que piel, corazón, ojos y una voz. Para Bella es su vida entera Sin embargo, la pantalla frente a ella lo reduce todo a una simple biografía que no le hace justicia.

_Nacido el 2 de junio de 1987, en Chicago, Illinois. Hijo de Elizabeth Jean Masen y... Desconocido_.

El registro del hospital no muestra ningún nombre paterno o más familiar que Elizabeth, pero sabe de la existencia de Esme. ¿Por qué Elizabeth nunca consideró a Esme como pariente cercano? Después de todo Esme adoptó a Edward cuando su madre murió. Ya sea que Elizabeth no confiaba en Esme o simplemente no eran tan cercanas como dos hermanas serían normalmente. Bella piensa que aunque Esme no tiene el perfil adecuado ni los requisitos físicos, no puede descartarla.

Bella escribe en su cuaderno:

**Sospechoso 1: Esme.**

Bella recuerda la vez que Edward comentó en forma informal como nunca conoció a su padre y su madre nunca le habló de él. Bella supone que el padre los abandonó, pero ahora es importante contemplar esa ruta.

¿Quién es el padre de Edward? Debe tener al menos unos 45 años, es posible que sea atractivo —después de todo Edward lo es—, puede ser atlético y alto. Concuerda a la descripción..., si es que está vivo. Bella decide dejar esa ruta abierta mientras examina los otros sospechosos.

Ella escribe:

**Sospechoso 2: Padre de Edward.**

**Sospechoso 3: Edward ¿?**

A Bella le cuesta trabajo poner a Edward en la lista, pero tiene que ser objetiva. Ni siquiera se atreve a enlistar las características de él; sabe que cubre los requisitos físicos a la perfección, pero no el perfil.

Su mente empieza a enlistar a todas las personas cercanas de Edward; son tantos y no los conoce a todos. Sin embargo reduce la lista:

**Sospechoso 4: Carlisle. **

Porque no conoce nada de él, pero tiene suficiente acceso a la vida de Edward como para saber en detalle cosas que un extraño no sabría.

**Sospechoso 5: Rosalie. **

Técnicamente no puede descartarla porque la violación a las víctimas es aparente pero no contundente, lo cual la deja con la duda de que sea una mujer la perpetuadora. Rosalie tiene razones de más para matar a alguien solo para joderle la vida a Edward —y a ella—, pero no encaja exactamente con un perfil homicida. Podría tener cómplice, piensa Bella.

**Sospechoso 6: Garrett. **

Es, tal vez, el sospechoso más redundante en la lista. Garrett es un manipulador carismático, es atractivo y su comportamiento hacia ella siempre ha sido sospechoso. Dice que la reconoce, ¿pero de dónde? ¿Acaso del accidente? ¿O solo lo dice porque quiere jugar con su mente? Bella circula su nombre en rojo.

**Sospechoso 7: Bella. **

No es que sea ella la culpable, pero puede ser alguien que ella conozca, alguien cercano a ella que también conozca a Edward. La lista se reduce considerablemente cuando contempla esa opción. Siete personas, siete razones diferentes y siete posible causas.

Bella ha estado varios días en un extraño limbo construido por dudas y miedos. A veces no entiende cómo alguien como Edward está con ella, a veces tiene miedo que la verdad salga a la luz. Es cansador vivir así, pero es peor saber que afuera hay alguien que la quiere joder. Bella sabe, en ese momento, que esos asesinatos no son aleatorios o por placer, justo como ella pensó. Tienen un propósito que ella no entendía hasta hoy, y es el de advertirla, de darle un mensaje: "Sé quién eres y sé lo que más amas".

—¿Va a ocupar los registros forenses que pidió? —pregunta una mujer de lentes, algo mayor y que expide un extraño olor entre café, naftalina y cigarros. Compadece a la mujer, el sótano no debe ser un buen lugar para trabajar, no imagina hacerlo una vida entera. Es ir y venir con papeles y datos de gente muerta, de rastros perdidos que no significan más que espacios malgastados aquí en el archivo del estado.

—Sí. —Bella toma la caja y la empieza a desmenuzar.

Al fin encuentra el acta de defunción de Elizabeth, fue un 30 de junio* de 1991. Edward apenas había cumplido 5 años. La causa fue una falla cardiaca congénita que al parecer Edward no posee; al menos eso dice en el reporte:

**INFORME FORENSE**

_1- Aspecto general del cadáver._

_El cadáver aparece sobre la mesa de autopsias en posición de decúbito prono, parcialmente apoyado sobre el costado derecho._ (...)

_2- Identificación._

_a) Vestidos y objetos personales._

_El cadáver vestía las siguientes ropas que le son retiradas respetando su integridad:_

–_Suéter de tejido y color claros._

–_Chaleco de trabajo color azul con el logo de "supermart"._

–_Sujetador blanco, que aparece perfectamente abrochado, en su posición habitual._

–_Pantalón vaquero azul. (...) _

_El cadáver lleva los siguientes objetos personales:_

–_Anillo de oro con una piedra azul turquesa engarzada en dedo anular (foto 5)._

–_Barra de labios de color rosa marca "Glam"._

_Las ropas y los efectos personales son puestos a disposición del Juzgado para identificación y estudio criminalístico._

_b) Características generales._

_Se trata del cadáver de una mujer, lo cual es claramente distinguible por las características somáticas generales, inspección general de elementos esqueléticos y corroborado por la inspección de genitales. Normosómica, con aparentemente un buen estado de nutrición. La distancia desde el talón derecho (...) _

_Esto se corresponde con una estatura aproximada de 160 centímetros, con un error de +/- 5 centímetros, según la tabla de Manouvrier-Olivier para el cálculo de la estatura._

_c) Características individuales o marcas particulares. _

_El cadáver posee un tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo con las iniciales M.A._

_**CONSIDERACIONES MÉDICO LEGALES**_

_1- Sobre la identidad del cadáver._

_Las ropas que viste el cadáver y los objetos personales que aparecen en el mismo coinciden exactamente con los que llevaba ELIZABETH JEAN MASEN. Asimismo, las características generales del cadáver (sexo, edad, estatura) coinciden con las de la citada. _

_2- Sobre la causa de la muerte._

_Los hallazgos necrópsicos permiten inferir con certeza absoluta la existencia de una enfermedad cardíaca congénita. _

_Nota: Existen en el cuerpo otras violencias traumáticas no implicadas directamente en la causa de la muerte. _

Bella deja de leer. _¿Quién eras, Elizabeth?_ No puede dejar de pensar que algo se le escapa en todo esto, algo que tiene que ver con Elizabeth, Edward y ella. A la mejor no es nada, pero nunca antes le ha fallado su intuición.

* * *

Han sido cinco largos días, desde que se encontró la caja de dulces. Desea ir con Edward y preguntar qué significan, pero la confrontación no es la mejor alternativa. Así que hace lo mejor que sabe hacer, manipula.

Edward está sentado en su escritorio viendo cuentas médicas concentrado en su totalidad.

—¿Problemas? —pregunta Bella.

Edward exhala cansado y niega con la cabeza.

—Es solo que... Cuando pienso que he pagado todo, siguen saliendo más cosas que pagar.

—Pensé que la cuenta del hospital estaba saldada, que solo tenías que pagar la mensualidad habitual —Bella comenta extrañada.

—No es tan fácil, tengo que pagar la mensualidad, más los intereses que acumulé por cuatro años. Apenas he pagado un 50% de todo y…, creo que necesito otra pelea al menos, o dos. Tal vez deba escuchar a Garret y pelear más seguido por menos dinero —Edward dice derrotado. Lo que más desea es dejar de pelear, pero Tanya y la vida no lo dejan.

—¿Garrett te ha propuesto más peleas? —Bella no puede ocultar su molestia.

Una cosa es verlo ganar, porque sabe que Edward en el fondo lo disfruta, y otra ser explotado por su mejor amigo.

—Es solo para pagar las cuentas —Edward dice con tono conciliador.

—Pelear seguido es... No es sabio, Edward. Tus heridas, por leves que sean, necesitan recuperación. Además, no me puedes negar que Garrett te arregla peleas con trogloditas cada vez más grandes.

—Pensé que te gustaba verme pelear —dice Edward sonriente, tratando de cambiar el modo.

Bella se cruza de brazos y no puede evitar sonreírle.

—¿Solo porque me haces querer reproducirme como conejo? Es instinto querido, solo quiero procrear, culpa a la naturaleza —Bella dice riéndose.

Edward se levanta y pone sus dos manos en cada lado de la cadera de ella, encerrándola entre él y la barra de la cocina.

—¿Quieres procrear ahora, Swan? —Edward usa su rodilla para partir las piernas de Bella.

—Claro —Bella dice levantando la ceja.

—¿Quieres procrearte hasta las últimas consecuencias? —Edward dice en voz baja.

Bella se ríe porque, ¿qué significa eso?

—¿De qué hablas? —ella dice riéndose y luego se queda seria al ver la cara de Edward.

Él toca su mejilla y la besa delicadamente.

—No lo sé, te verías linda con un bebé mío —Edward dice con una hermosa sonrisa que Bella interpreta como juego, así que se ríe otra vez.

—Claro, yo con un bebé, espero que sea broma, Edward.

Edward besa su cuello y luego se queda quieto, hasta que la mira a los ojos por unos largos tres segundos.

—Sí, es broma —dice sin humor en su voz, pero sí con una sutil tristeza que Bella no quiere o desea reconocer.

Su mente está en cosas más egoístas que en un Edward con esperanzas, está en encontrar la verdad y rascar esa curiosidad que no la deja dormir. Desea saber, tomar, engañar y manipular porque ésa es su naturaleza. Bella besa a Edward, apasionadamente, como siempre lo hace.

—Tengo hambre, ¿tienes algo que comer? —Bella dice acariciando el abdomen de Edward.

Él suspira y la besa en la frente.

—¿Qué se te antoja? —él pregunta pacientemente.

—No lo sé, algo dulce —dice Bella moviendo a Edward y dirigiéndose a la alacena—. Veamos qué tenemos aquí. —Ella empieza a abrir gabinetes y sacar cosas, justo como lo hizo hace cinco días, la diferencia es que aquella vez no sabía qué iba a encontrar en el gabinete de en medio. Cuando descubre la caja por segunda vez, su actuación es espectacular.

—¿Dulces, Edward? ¿En serio? —ella pregunta naturalmente, con ese tono que él espera. En el fondo está midiendo su reacción segundo a segundo.

Edward no se ve particularmente molesto, pero sí un poco sorprendido.

—Ya no como caramelos —él dice secamente.

Bella mueve la caja y al sacudirla se oyen aún los dulces restantes, aún 23.

—Todavía tiene, ¿puedo comer uno? —Es como si le hubiera dicho que se iba a meter navajas en la boca.

Edward corre y le quita la caja de la mano.

—Estos no —él dice tajante y luego se da cuenta de su extraño comportamiento.

—¿Siempre fuiste un niño egoísta? —Bella pregunta jugando, pero Edward no reacciona.

—Vas a pensar que soy un idiota —él dice en voz baja, sin mirarla. Bella toca su mano y sacude su cabeza, no necesita decir más—. Es lo único que tengo de mi madre —él dice con unos destellantes ojos verdes que Bella recuerda haber visto en la foto de Elizabeth, solo que opacos y muertos; qué triste dicotomía.

—Cuando era pequeño, justo antes de que ella muriera, me los regaló en lo que ahora sé, era mi cumpleaños. Mi madre no celebraba cumpleaños, era..., era mejor así, eso decía. Era menos costoso supongo, pero siempre me daba algo y al no saber que era un día especial, siempre me alegraba el día pensando que los compraba porque simplemente me amaba. Lo hacía, mi madre me amaba. —Edward toma de la cintura a Bella y la recarga hacia él—. Ella los ponía justo ahí, en la mitad de la alacena, hasta el fondo. Por eso los pongo ahí, pero hace años que no he comido un dulce.

Bella asiente en su pecho y besa su quijada; está estancada nuevamente.

Es un día perfecto, hay sol destellante y viento fresco. El cielo azul se expande en el horizonte como una infinita manta de comfort. Es también, el día 45 sin ningún tipo de asesinato; donde el calendario marca un 23 de marzo.

Bella sale de la comandancia con miles de preguntas en su mente, pero sobre todo, ¿han parado los asesinatos? Es lo más que ha durado el asesino en matar a alguien y cree que eso solo significa que la temporada de nevada ha terminado y la temporada de adaptación ha comenzado. Su lista de sospechosos no se ha reducido o ha aumentado, de alguna manera permanece estancada y eso la hace sentirse impotente.

Mientras se sube a su coche, Bella enciende la radio en una de esas estaciones locales donde pasan canciones viejas.

—Es primavera amigos, es primavera, ¿no aman este clima? Chicago parece una hermosa gema azul, lo puedo ver desde mi ventana —dice el locutor—. Es en días como estos que amo poner canciones de amor. —El locutor pone una canción que Bella empieza a tararear. Es ese tipo de canciones que la hacen poner de buen humor.

Cuando llega al departamento de Edward, es pasadas las 3, sabe que debe estar dormido por el desvelo de su pelea de anoche o bien trabajando. Desea que sea lo primero, así podrá acostarse a un lado de él y manosearlo a diestra y siniestra.

Toma la copia de las llaves del departamento que él le dio y abre la puerta, camina sin hacer ruido o preguntar su nombre por si está dormido. Quita sus botas y las tira por ahí, algo que odia Edward pero ella jamás va a cambiar. Camina tarareando la canción de la radio y pensando en qué comer. Al llegar al cuarto su ceño se frunce y su corazón se tensa. Edward está sentado en la cama, cabizbajo. No la voltea a ver, a pesar de que debió de saber que ella ha llegado. "Me ha descubierto" es lo primero que piensa Bella. Su pulso se acelera y sus oídos filtran todo sonido.

Bella se recobra, porque no tiene opción, así que camina lentamente hacia él. Cuando está a un paso de él, Edward levanta su mirada; sus ojos son la imagen de la tristeza. En su mano tiene su teléfono apretado con fuerza y su pecho tiembla levemente, como conteniendo algo que desea escapar.

—¿Edward? —pregunta Bella temerosa, dispuesta a correr, porque es una cobarde y siempre lo ha sabido.

—Está muerta —Edward dice con voz quebrada y esa mirada que lacera el corazón de Bella.

Él no tiene que decir quién está muerta, es tan obvio como la libertad que se siente cuando ella ya no está entre ellos dos; hasta el mismo cielo concuerda.

Edward toma a Bella de la cintura y llora en su estómago como un niño desprotegido. Ella lo escucha desmoronarse ante ella, temblar y sufrir en lágrimas fidedignas de las cuales ella tiene celos. Celos, porque Tanya merece esas lágrimas, porque Bella jamás obtendrá ese tipo de resolución, porque Tanya es mejor mujer que ella y Bella lo sabe. Lo abraza, acariciando su cabeza, y sin decir palabra le comunica que todo estará bien y que lo ama; verdades a medias que él no merece.

* * *

Tanya, como cualquier mujer que había conocido hasta sus 20 años, era predecible y obtusa. Su largo cabello rojizo y sus pecas aminoraban un poco el desdén que tenía sobre el género femenino. Sin embargo, era particularmente bella. La verdad es que Tanya distaba mucho de ser una simple mujer; ella podía mirarte y saber que decías mierda, o ser condescendiente en los momentos más sorprendentes como cuando dijo que su padre no sabía tratar a una mujer (su madre) porque seguro no lo habían enseñado. Como decía, ella era obtusa y moralmente relajada. Ella tenía ese poder de atormentar a Edward con una mirada, haciendo que él se sintiera culpable por no acceder a sus exigencias. Tanya era la única mujer, después de su madre, que lo entendía. Ni siquiera su tía tenía ese poder sobre él. Amarla no fue algo que reconoció al principio, pero dejar de amarla fue tan claro como la tierra que cae sobre su ataúd.

Todos lo miran, con pena y lástima. Tocan su hombro y le sonríen condescendientemente preguntando si está bien, diciendo que es mejor así. ¿Qué esperan de él? ¿Por qué todos lo miran?

Desea caer de rodillas y jurar en su tumba que la ama, dar algo al público, algo a Tanya. Sería mentira, por supuesto, pero supone que, aún muertas, las mujeres pueden ser fácilmente engañadas. Luego levanta la mirada y extrañamente Rosalie lo ve, justo como Tanya lo hacía. "No creo tu mierda", eso dice su mirada. Los ojos de Rosalie van hacia un auto estacionado a unos metros y esos ojos enfocan una cabellera café que conocería en donde fuera.

Bella lo ve desde lejos, sin atreverse a bajar de su coche. Edward no le reclamó o se sintió herido porque no lo acompañara al entierro, de hecho se vio aliviado. Desde hace tres días, cuando él supo la noticia, Edward no ha sido el mismo. Está callado y perdido en sus pensamientos, la culpa exuda de él como toxina que cubre todo lo que toca. Está cansada de ver esta escena fúnebre, está enferma de culpa pero no hace nada y ruega por una salida, la cual llega de la manera menos pensada.

Al salir del coche para tomar aire fresco, ve a Garrett caminando hacia ella. A lo lejos se ve su esposa, Kate con su bebé, consolando a Edward. Garrett tiene esa mirada que para Bella significa problemas.

—¿Escondiéndote? —pregunta Garrett déspota.

—No, esperando. —Bella saca un cigarro y lo enciende.

—¿Me das uno? —pregunta Garrett un poco más civil. Bella accede y le da un cigarro.

—Sabes, hoy es uno de eso días extraños —dice Garrett inhalando su cigarro—. Tanya muere y el mundo sigue girando. ¿No te hace sentir mejor que ella ya no esté? —Garrett dice con veneno en su voz, pero también con una calma abrumadora.

—En cierta forma, sí —Bella contesta honestamente porque no hay mentiras entre manipuladores.

—Sé quién eres —dice Garrett despreocupadamente, mirando a Edward a lo lejos

—Él no sabe quién eres, si lo supiera hubiera botado tu trasero hace meses —concluye. Bella se queda fumando su cigarro sin inmutarse o reaccionar

—Hace un mes o más, te vi en el noticiero. No sabía de dónde te había visto pero al verte ahí dando tu "opinión experta" recordé quién eras. Edward jamás se acordaría de eso, porque estaba internado y sufriendo por _Tanya_—dice su nombre con saña—, pero yo sí. Eras la policía, la detective que estuvo en el coche, la cual salió libre de culpa por un estúpido tecnicismo. Edward no sabe eso, apenas podía pensar en como seguir con vida. Pero yo siendo un observador lejano de todo, supe el drama que todo ese choque ocasionó—luego se queda callado y voltea con Bella— ¿Me recuerdas? —Bella lo mira de reojo y sigue fumando su cigarro.

—No —contesta secamente.

—No, supongo que no. Estabas en terapia intensiva y no tenías idea de la mierda que habías causado. Fui a verte, solo para verte frente a frente, solo una vez. Tenías vendajes en la cara y tubos saliendo por todos lados, no me di cuenta que no tenías una pierna. Si lo hubiera sabido, te hubiera dicho que fue justicia divina.

—¿Qué quieres, Garrett? —pregunta Bella tensa.

—No voy a decir nada —dice Garrett y Bella lo mira extrañada—, con una condición —Garrett la mira detenidamente—. La muerte de Tanya significa libertad para Edward, libertad económica, libertad contigo y significa que no va a pelear más.

—Quieres que lo convenza que siga peleando —dice Bella poco sorprendida.

—Solo hasta que me recupere de mi mala racha —Garrett dice botando el cigarro y metiendo sus manos a sus pantalones.

—Eres un hijo de puta —Bella dice con una sonrisa—. Si Edward supiera el amigo que tiene...

—Si Edward supiera el amigo que tiene, también se enteraría de que la mujer con la que desea pasar su vida es una mentirosa, manipuladora y, peor aún, la causante de todos sus problemas. Sé sensata Bella, sé que eres muy inteligente. Debes ver la ventaja de este acuerdo; tú sigues con él, feliz, sin que sepa la mierda de persona que eres o la mierda de persona que soy y él solo va a pelear un poco más.

—Sabes que eso es mentira, lo vas a explotar como una vaca gorda, como la gallina de los huevos de oro que es —Bella dice molesta.

—No te equivoques, Edward es mi amigo, pero tengo una familia que mantener. —Bella se ríe ante su respuesta.

—Edward está rodeado de mierda, incluyéndome, pero Garrett, te diré algo que tú no sabes de mí: no tengo miedo.

Garrett solo sacude su cabeza y se ríe ignorando la amenaza de Bella.

—Sé que no me vas a fallar, Bella.

Garrett se va y la deja a punto de un ataque de pánico. Éste es el momento en que Bella sabe el dolor de la mentira.

* * *

Las paredes se encapsulan en su vista periférica, como si lo quisieran aplastar por completo. Bella lo sostiene de los hombros mientras él vomita por segunda vez. No sabe qué puede vomitar, no hay comido bien los últimos tres días. Se levanta y se queda sentado en el piso del baño mientras Bella lo abraza.

"Eres un asesino, lo eres porque siempre es culpa de alguien", es el razonamiento hipócrita de su cerebro. Siente como si la tierra tuviera un hoyo especialmente hecho para él, desea zambullirse en ese abismo y nunca salir. Luego, ella lo toma de la cara y lo besa.

—Vamos. Levántate, Edward. —Ella forcejea hasta que él accede a sus demandas.

Bella lo jala a la cama y le da agua para lavar su boca.

—¿Qué horas es? —él pregunta con una voz muerta.

—Cerca de las 6 de la tarde. ¿Quieres dormir un poco? —Ella se sienta en la cama y toca su frente.

Edward la jala y la pone en una posición incómoda para ella, donde él tiene su cabeza en su vientre.

—¿Crees en la redención, Bella? —él pregunta.

—No —ella contesta mirando al techo.

—Yo sí, pero sé que no puedo obtenerla —Edward dice con voz vacía—. Soy libre y ella está muerta. Soy un asesino, Bella. ¿Sabes que es lo que más me carcome? Que no tengo culpa porque ella esté muerta, sino porque si ella nunca hubiera quedado en coma, en ese hospital, jamás te hubiera conocido. —La declaración de Edward la pone alerta.

—No tienes la culpa, fue un accidente... —Bella dice robóticamente. Edward se ríe.

—Odio esto, odio que me digas lo que todos me dicen. Dime la verdad, dime que soy un asesino. —Bella lo mira desconsolada, tratando de no llorar.

—Edward..., no eres un asesino. —Edward la toma de la cintura y la tira a la cama.

—¡Tanya está muerta! ¡Muerta! —Edward se levanta de la cama y camina como un león. Bella trata de levantarse pero él levanta un dedo.

—No, quédate ahí —dice él desesperadamente, como si no supiera qué hacer.

—Edward... —dice Bella por primera vez asustada.

—Di que soy un asesino, dilo —dice Edward con esa mirada que Bella jamás había visto, es agresiva y destructiva.

—No —ella dice segura.

—¡Dilo! —Edward grita iracundo.

—No —ella contesta apretando sus puños.

—No merezco esto, Bella, no merezco ser feliz pero lo quiero. ¿Puedes entender eso? —Edward dice maniático, nada de lo que dice tiene sentido.

Bella se levanta y lo toma de la cara.

—Ven —ella dice, besando su cara. Él se deshace en su toque y no puede evitar calmar su temperamento cuando ella lo toma de esa manera.

Edward cierra sus ojos y siente en su cara los besos de ella. Son dulces besos que lo restauran, ¿cómo no amarla cuando ella lo toca así? Edward abre sus ojos y la mira, sin culpa, sin dudas, sin nada más que certeza de que no ha amado a nadie tanto como a ella.

Bella toma su mano y lo jala a la cama, besa su pecho y lo desviste, mientras él no mueve un dedo; no tiene fuerzas y solo desea ser tocado en cualquier forma. Ella lo desnuda primero, hasta que los dos están en su habitual disfraz de piel. Lo besa lentamente al mismo tiempo que se pone arriba de él. Lentamente se acomoda hasta que él está dentro de ella. Bella se mueve suavemente, haciendo que sus senos casi no se muevan. Edward la mira sin decir palabra, hasta que se incorpora un poco para tenerla mas cerca. Bella pone sus manos en el pecho de él para que regrese a su posición, pero Edward no accede.

Edward la toma del cabello y empieza a subir el ritmo, la coge rápidamente sin dejar de verla. Bella está exhalando a punto de venirse y él sonríe satisfecho. La toma de la cintura y la sube a su cara, poniendo su coño arriba de sus labios. Él la baja hasta que su lengua la penetra y ella tiene que sostenerse de la cabecera para no perder equilibrio. Edward quita su prótesis y hace que ella deje de estar en esa extraña posición, ahora no hay nada extraño o falso entre ellos.

Bella está gritando, mientras él recorre con su lengua los pliegues de ella, pero cuando él mete sus dedos Bella se queda callada por unos exquisitos segundos; su orgasmo es tan fuerte que no puede gritar. Cuando se recobra ve a Edward que se está masturbando, probablemente lo hacia mientras le estaba comiendo el coño.

Edward sigue tocando su coño, lo sigue usando como arma visual para inspirarse y seguirse tocando. Cuando se harta de ver la fiesta y no participar, Bella se baja y toma su verga en sus manos, luego la mete a su pequeña boca poco a poco. Sabe que no es buena en esto pero Edward es paciente, así que él la espera a que se acostumbre y pronto empieza a subir el ritmo. Al sentir que se va a venir, Edward jala a Bella hasta que ella esté sobre él. La toma de la cara, quitando el cabello de su cara, y la besa en la comisura de los labios, luego en los labios y por último baja toda su cara hasta donde debería estar el corazón. La toma de la cintura y la regresa a la primera posición, donde todo empezó; con ella sobre él, montando su verga. Esta vez Edward dirige, la quiere ver cuando se venga dentro de ella. Cuando lo hace, él toma la mano de Bella y la aprieta hasta que su orgasmo subsana.

Aún respira agitadamente pero sabe, dentro de él, que en parte es porque lo que está a punto de hacer. Edward nunca ha estado más seguro de algo en su vida, es tiempo, es tarde y debió hacerlo hace meses. Voltea con ella, que mira el techo pensativamente.

—Te amo —dice en voz baja. Es la liberación, como un fantasma que te deja o una nube que se desvanece. Ha expulsado sus demonios con un solo acto.

Bella no voltea con él, solo cierra los ojos, como si le hubiera dicho que va a morir mañana; una noticia agridulce en el caso de ella. Ella voltea con cara fría y toca con dedos finos la barba de tres días de Edward.

No puede seguir haciéndole esto, no tiene sentido esperar más y hundirlo hasta el abismo más profundo, a donde ella va, él no puede seguirla.

—Por supuesto que lo haces —ella dice derrotada, con una triste sonrisa, entonces se levanta y toma su prótesis. Mientras se la pone, el silencio es abrumador, Edward no esperaba una respuesta, pero esta reacción es desquiciante.

Edward la ve caminar, tomar su camisa, bragas y ponérselas, luego la ve sentarse en la cama. Es la misma escena catastrófica que ella recibió al verlo hace tres días cuando supo la muerte de Tanya. No hay duda que la muerte es un jorobado curioso que se apodera de nuestra espalda aplastando nuestro cuerpo como esa carga invisible que es. Quiere ir a ella, hablar, preguntar, pero espera, porque ella requiere paciencia, siempre ha sido así.

La ve contemplando el espacio con taciturna mirada. Se ve calmada, lo cual está, él piensa, ¿quién realmente puede saberlo? Ella no muestra emoción alguna, como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana. Edward nunca pretenderá conocerla, pero decide amarla aun así. No en la oscuridad o con memoria remota de mejores tiempos, sino cuando ella cambia y es una cicatriz tan obvia que duele verla de lo hermosa y destruida que está. Bella sigue sin moverse y él piensa "ella me va a destruir, probablemente ya lo hizo y seguirá haciéndolo por el resto de mi vida", pero está aquí, ahora, y su corazón decide ignorar la razón. Después de todo, la razón contiene el tiempo y tiempo es lo que nunca han tenido.

Bella, por su parte, decide que esta escena substituta —de lo que debería ser la culminación romántica de su vida—, es solo una triste metáfora del amor que siente por Edward: es un cuarto con dos personas que nunca se miran pero saben que están ahí, existiendo, a pesar de que los secretos que cubren son tan pesados y el aire asfixia. Ella está dando la espalda a lo que más ama y él está tratando de entender cómo puede amar algo tan violento, tan triste y tan autodestructivo.

—Yo maté a Tanya —dice ella con contundente voz.

* * *

Así es, técnicamente ya se ha terminado "el periodo feliz" de nuestra parajas, ahora tomen su caja de klennex y no la dejen, o bien, tomen su antidepresivo n.n

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

*La muerte de Elizabeth es el 30 de junio, ella le dio los dulces a Edward el 2 de junio y pasaron varios días donde él estaba preocupado "porque se acabasen" el día 17 de junio, su madre le dice "Todo se acaba en esta vida, Edward, todo termina, pero no estés triste. Cuando tenga dinero, compraré otro y otro. Solo son caramelos, amor mío." 23 días después (30 de junio) Elizabeth muere. ESTA ACLARACIÓN ES SOLO UNA CURIOSIDAD MÁS NO CREO QUE SEA UNA PISTA IMPORTANTE, pero lo quise aclarar ya que no menciono fechas en el capítulo 10, que es donde se describe la infancia de Edward.


	21. C21 Matar una mosca con una bala

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIA A ISA POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**LOVE IS JUST A GAME-THE CHEVIN**

**BORDERLINE-THE CHEVIN**

**MISS MISSERY-ELLIOTT SMITH**

**ADVERTENCIAS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**ANTIDEPRESIVOS Y PROBABLEMENTE PAÑUELOS**

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**MATAR UNA MOSCA CON UNA BALA**

Si la palabra amor no fuera tan repetida en la historia de la humanidad, Bella está segura que se escucharía más especial de lo común. Pero le es tan pesado amar, más cuando no lo mereces. No hay libertad del alma, no es un sentimiento tibio y feliz, es depresivo hasta el punto en que es parecido a la soledad. No obstante, el amor le hacía sentir vibrante por dentro, pero la culpabilidad endurecía los bordes y los convertía en nausea. Al fin llega a una conclusión bastante obvia: Es un mundo injusto, y la prueba es que Edward depositó su confianza y corazón en la persona incorrecta.

Bella está cundida hasta el cuello de remordimientos y aprisionada de culpa. Irónicamente, la muerte de Tanya la hace libre en la cosa que más detesta; es libre de decir la verdad; Garrett fue solo un conductor, un títere de las circunstancias que aprovechó el momento. Es gracioso y triste cómo todo resultó al final; ella orillada a decir la verdad, porque es sincera consigo misma, jamás lo hubiera hecho si no tuviera otro remedio.

—Yo maté a Tanya. —Es lo que dice y es lo que oye Edward, pero este último no entiende frunciendo sus cejas. Antes de que él conteste o cuestione, ella sigue hablando—. Soy una mala persona, en realidad lo soy, Edward. No lo confundas con no pagar algo en la tienda, hablar mal de la gente o reírse del mal ajeno; eso es lo esperado en la naturaleza humana. Mi culpa es mayor, he manipulado sabiendo las consecuencias y no me importa. He mentido egoísta y cínicamente. Y si soy sincera, jamás pensé llegar tan lejos. —Bella voltea con una seriedad que Edward no comprende—. Te voy a contar una historia, no me interrumpas, porque si lo haces..., no podré seguir. —Edward no dice nada, solo se queda sentado justo donde está.

Bella toma un cigarro de su pantalón, aún tirado en la alfombra, y lo enciende lentamente.

»Había una chica que sabía lo que quería y eso era ser detective. Te ahorraré los detalles, pero lo consiguió. No fue fácil, su familia estaba en contra y en especial su padre le hizo la vida difícil durante ese periodo. Ella es de esas personas que necesitan retos para subsistir, le fascina lo que no puede tocar. —Bella sonríe tristemente y levanta la mano para pasarla sobre el pie de Edward, sin tocarlo—. Después de varios casos se dio cuenta que era buena para esto, realmente buena. Era una novata pero tenía perspicacia y no le importaban las reglas, nunca le importaron de todos modos. Era estúpida e ingenua y creía que el mundo giraba según su paso. Le era fácil doblar las normas y meterse en callejones morales porque su filosofía era "el bien justifica los medios". La parte más triste es que no hacía su trabajo por conseguir "el bien", lo hacía porque le daba un subidón emocional, algo que hacía que su ego inflarse, y te digo no hay nada más poderoso que sentirse invencible e infalible; es soberbia en su más pura expresión, es creer que tienes el control. Ella lo tenía, era una navaja afilada que cortaba todo a su paso.

»Después de un tiempo, consiguió fama y de pronto era la detective estrella; inclusive su padre estaba orgulloso. No fue hasta que encontró a cierto criminal, que ella consiguió tener su reto verdadero. Era un hombre que había hecho cosas horribles, pero más que importarle los terribles actos, lo que le importaba a esta chica era capturarlo. Él era evasivo y jugaba con ella. A veces le llegaban cartas a su hogar restregándole en la cara cómo se había escapado nuevamente y ella..., no lo tomó bien.—Bella tira la ceniza de su cigarro y suspira como si esa memoria la hiciera ver lo estúpida que fue.

— No era de extrañar que recurriera a otros medios, después de todo, recuerda que a ella no le importan las reglas. Descubrió que lo que pasaba es que ella no estaba al 100% mentalmente—Bella apunta a su sien y se ríe, Edward solo se queda helado porque poco a poco está entendiendo—, así que recurrió a las drogas para mejorar su rendimiento. Es una excusa estúpida, ¿cierto? Sí, lo es.

»Sin embargo la cocaína, en efecto, la hacía mejor, la hacía tres veces más productiva y le daba mejor concentración. Un día, en un estado de total intoxicación, ella descubre una pista, algo que la hace tomar su coche y conducir. Había descubierto algo acerca del criminal, un número de placas que había visto en un video y que nunca había notado. Era el mismo auto en cada escena del crimen, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para ser sospechoso. Me gustaría decir que no, pero las drogas fueron la ayuda necesaria para encontrar ese pequeño detalle. Ella sabía que jamás hubiera notado algo así sino fuera porque su mente estaba a 1000 revoluciones por segundo. Bueno, la chica, que no lo olvides está intoxicada de al menos 3 gramos de cocaína, sube a su auto y manda una señal a la radio policiaca para que le avisen de un sospechoso, dando las placas y el modelo. Ella espera, como un cazador furtivo, hasta que la radio suena. La dirección que dan es en una zona urbana. —Bella se detiene y mira a Edward que se mira un poco confundido pero definitivamente sabe a donde se dirige la conversación. Bella decide seguir porque no quiere perder el valor.

—Es un sedan blanco y está estacionado esperando algo... Nunca sabré qué. El semáforo está en rojo y la chica observa detenidamente. Puede verlo, no está al tanto de su presencia, está concentrado mirando hacia el otro carril. La chica está lista, no va a escaparse, no esta vez, ha hecho demasiado daño. Sus manos tiemblan porque no ha tenido su dosis, pero está decidida a no fallar. Cuando ve el semáforo en verde, la chica acelera, pero él la ve. De alguna manera él escapa a unas calles. Los coches la esquivan pero ella es una profesional en esto, es así de buena. Siempre se jactó de ser la mejor conductora. Ella está muy perdida en su estúpida mente megalómana, solo sigue a este hombre que la obliga a recorrer calles y calles que se convierten en laberintos.—Edward mira a Bella que tiene mirada perdida mientras relata su historia, historia que no quiere seguir escuchando. ¿Pero qué puede hacer? Ella no puede parar, ella sigue hablando y cada palabra es peor que la otra.

»Nota la desesperación en él—Bella continúa—, ya no sabe a dónde ir, está acorralado y la chica sonríe triunfantemente. De pronto él da la vuelta en sentido contrario y ella lo sigue como un caballo sigue una zanahoria. Acelera, está tan cerca que si tan solo lo golpea un poco sabrá que lo podrá sacar de la vía. Eso hace; se pone paralelo a él y con una maniobra lo golpea sacándolo de la vía, pero él sigue en pie.—Bella cierra sus ojos, casi lo puede ver— Él sonríe, como si supiera el futuro que me espera, así que acelera más y más sin dejar de mirarme. Arremeto contra él y lo hago chocar contra un poste. Cuando al fin volteo al frente, es muy tarde. Mi coche se estrella con otro dando volteretas entre las calles Hopkins y 5ta pero no me he dado cuenta lo que he dejado a mi paso o lo que mi estúpida obsesión ha ocasionado. —Bella se siente impotente, trata de tomar aire y seguir.

»Es de noche, pero puedo oír y ver luces que me dejan ciega por unos instantes. El dolor en mi pierna es intenso y mi cabeza está punzando. Siento la sangre como me cubre, sé que voy a morir, al menos después me hubiese gustado estarlo.—Edward aprieta sus puños, su corazón se niega a aceptarlo, ella jamás ocultaría algo así. Es Bella, la luz en su ensombrecida existencia, lo único bueno que tiene en esta maldita vida de mierda que le tocó. Bella lo voltea a ver, con mirada vacía que lo destroza aún más, es como si esto no fuera nada para ella.

»Mientras soy transportada a un hospital cercano, 6 personas mueren _in situ_ y otras dos están gravemente heridas. Ninguna de las 8 es el criminal que seguía, él escapó ileso mientras yo quedo incompleta—ella ríe tristemente. Si eso fuera un arte, Bella sería una gran artista nata. Está cabizbaja y mira sus manos que tiemblan, trata de controlarse.

»La única razón por la que no fui a la cárcel es por un mero tecnicismo: "en la línea del deber", decía el papel y medalla. La verdad es que era la vergüenza de la fuerza policiaca. "Detective drogadicta causa choque masivo", es algo que no suena muy bien en las noticias o le de buen nombre a la organización. —Bella para un momento y tira su cigarrillo. No ha dejado de tener esa voz fría como si el personaje de su relato no fuera ella misma.

»Fui una paria y lo acepté. Esta pierna, esta mutilación, la llevo como el pago adelantado de mi sufrimiento en el infierno, es la única justicia que se hizo ese día —ella dice con una sonrisa cínica—. Cuando desperté y me di cuenta de lo que había ocasionado intenté suicidarme, ya te lo he contado, Emmett me salvó justo en el momento indicado. Días después, traté de suicidarme con una gran cantidad de cocaína que solo provocó que mi padre me enviara a rehabilitación. Al fin tuve que dejar de intentarlo porque era decepción tras decepción despertar dolorosamente viva.

»Sin embargo, en mi último día de hospital, mientras aún me acostumbraba a andar con bastón, mi patética vida dio un giro inesperado. Pensarás que estoy loca, pero te juro que algo cambió en mí.—Bella quiere tocarlo, pero no se atreve— Estabas sentado con las manos en la cabeza, te veías..., justo como yo; desolado y perdido. Nunca había sentido esa empatía en mi vida, nunca, pero ahí estabas haciéndome sentir viva por primera vez en mi vida. —Edward se sienta en la cama, aún desnudo y se queda pensativo.

»Sé..., sé que la siguiente parte de la historia es el último clavo del féretro y que vas a pensar en que estoy desquiciada, pero tengo que decírtelo todo... Te seguí. —Edward voltea y por primera vez sus ojos son más que confusión; son de sorpresa—. Lo hice. Admito que al principio fue por curiosidad, tenía que saber qué me llamaba a ti, pero te juro, aunque ahora mi palabra no vale mucho, que no sabía quién eras. Fue hasta semanas después que supe que estuviste en el choque, el choque que yo ocasioné, pero ya era muy tarde porque… —Ella quiere decir que lo ama, ¿pero cómo va a creerle después de esto? No desea que su declaración se mire como una estúpida excusa, así que por enésima vez, la retiene en su alma, en vez de eso solo termina de cavar su tumba con palabras—. Edward... A veces pienso que me gustaría volver el tiempo, regresar a ese 11 de Enero del 2009 y evitar esa catástrofe. Pero entonces, ¿cómo te hubiera encontrado? Y ahí está la razón por la cual soy una terrible persona.

Edward sacude la cabeza, es en incredulidad y negación. Él voltea con unos acusadores ojos verdes que Bella jamás pensó se sintieran como brasas ardientes.

—Sabías..., todo este tiempo...—Edward está mirándola con ira profunda.

Es casi instintivo cómo —al verlo en ese estado— ella desea consolarlo. No se da cuenta hasta muy tarde que ella no tiene ya ese derecho. Bella levanta su mano, tratando de tocar el hombro de Edward.

»No te atrevas a tocarme, no te atrevas, me das asco —él dice con veneno. Bella cierra su puño pero no se ve sorprendida, ni dolida, no esperaba menos.

Bella no llora, hacerlo la convertiría en una falsa víctima y ella es todo menos eso. No desea evadir su papel de villana, por eso es fría y cínica. Edward debe ver esto en ella, darse cuenta quién es realmente, así que deja salir libre esa capacidad de alienarse de la humanidad que le queda y ser el animal volátil que es.

Edward se levanta y toma sus jeans. Bella lo mira como bufa y maldice, sin prestarle atención. Cuando está en sus jeans, la mira detenidamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué engañarme todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué esperarte a que me enamorara de ti? ¿Era para... Para…? —Edward no puede terminar la oración, se siente tan traicionado y como un estúpido, que apenas lo puede procesar.

Al principio, al escuchar la historia, pensó que todo era un gran error, Bella no pudo haber sido, jamás pudo haberle mentido en algo así. Pero mientras hablaba se dio cuenta de lo ciego que ha estado; ella sí lo manipuló y de la peor forma. Es tal vez eso lo que más le duele.

—Porque eres libre, Edward, porque no podía con la culpa de que pensaras que eras el culpable de la muerte de Tanya.

—¡No te importó antes! ¡¿Por qué esperar que muriera?! Eres una maldita hipócrita, dices que tienes culpa pero es obvio que no, es obvio que solo me has manipulado. ¿Fue divertido? ¿Es una de esas cosas que haces para sentirte superior? Engañar al estúpido y reírte a tus espaldas. ¿No fue suficiente con arruinar mi vida? —Pero Bella no contesta—. ¡Contesta maldita sea! —él grita iracundo.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy una mierda, no sé porqué tuviste tanta fe en mí, siempre he sido y seré así. Fuiste un necio, te advertí... te dije que arruinaría tu vida...

—¿Qué demonios eres? —él pregunta viéndola como si no la conociera.

—Soy una drogadicta que arruina vidas y tú vida es la representación de la peor y mejor decisión de mi vida.—ella dice sin mostrar remordimiento, porque, remordimiento es algo que no tiene.

—No solo eso, Bella, ¡me mentiste! ¡Todo este tiempo! —Edward golpea el puño contra la pared—. ¡Siempre he sido honesto contigo! Y pensé... Dios, confiaba mi vida entera en tus manos. Garrett tenía razón, eres una manipuladora que solo piensa en sí misma. No puedo creer cómo no vi lo que eras, no solo me mentiste sino me viste destrozado por algo que tú causaste, ¡y seguías mintiendo! ¿Qué clase de persona enferma hace algo así? ¿Qué clase de persona miente sistemáticamente sabiendo el daño que causa? ¿Pero sabes qué? Eso no duele tanto como saber que pudiste decirme la verdad desde un principio.

—¿Desde un principio? Yo fui quien destrozó tu mano, quien dejó a tu prometida en el hospital y quien mató a tu bebé. ¿Crees que si te lo hubiera dicho me hubieras, al menos, visto a la cara?—ella dice cínicamente, pero en vez de ocasionar más ira en Edward, solo causa dolor, lo puede ver en su cara.

—¿Planeabas nunca decirme? Por supuesto que sí. Sabiendo que eres una maldita puta manipuladora no me extraña. Si Tanya hubiera seguido con vida, nunca me hubieras dicho, ¿cierto? —Bella asiente levemente—. Al menos lo aceptas —dice Edward burlonamente.

—Eso, y Garrett —ella dice.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Garrett en esto?

—Hace tiempo sabía quién soy y en el funeral se me acercó y me propuso un trato para no decirte mi papel en el accidente. Me dijo que si te convencía en pelear más seguido él no te diría nada sobre...

—¡Deja de mentirme! ¡Por una puta vez en tu vida deja de mentir y manipular, Bella! —grita Edward.

—¡No te miento! Garrett... —Edward la toma de los hombros y la sacude.

—¡Deja de mentir! ¡Deja de hablar! Todo lo que sale de tu boca es mentira. No tienes idea de lo que me has hecho, ¡no tienes idea, Bella!—Sus ojos son la representación del odio, Bella lo siente y por dentro se regodea de ser odiada por Edward. Es algo que siempre tuvo, la curiosidad de ver, de saber, como se siente ser odiada por alguien que amas. Duele mucho, duele en lo hondo de su alma.

— Me siento como un estúpido por defenderte y no darme cuenta de lo que eres... —Edward la suelta violentamente y ella cae en la cama con fuerza—. Eres una maldita zorra desdichada que desea causar la misma desdicha a otros. —Edward se queda mirándola, con ojos llorosos de ira y sufrimiento.

—A veces pensaba que amarte era como matar una mosca con una bala; era complicado pero no imposible —él dice con voz dura—. Pero dime, ¿qué hago con las balas que no te alcanzaron nunca? Todas quedaron aquí. —Él golpea su pecho—. Todas me las tragué por ti y al final... —Edward mira a sus ojos cafés que no indican emoción, odia esto, la odia tanto y la ama—... Nunca valiste la pena y estuve tan ciego.

Bella mira al piso, su pecho se oprime y desea llorar, pero no va a darse ese lujo, Edward jamás debe verla así, lo conoce bien, sabe que él jamás desataría su ira si la ve destrozada. Ella desea su ira, quiere gritos y odio, pero él ahora solo le da indiferencia. No la mira, no la reconoce y sus últimas palabras son fundamentalmente ciertas; ella nunca valió la pena.

—Solo vete, Bella, no quiero verte nunca jamás en mi vida —él dice cansado, mientras se sienta en la cama.

Antes de irse, Bella toma sus cosas y se queda en la puerta, pensando si vale la pena advertirlo. Decide que vale la pena, aunque no la escuche.

—Garrett no es quien crees Edward, te va a explotar hasta que no des más de ti, y cuando lo haga, te dará una puñalada por la espalda.

Edward no contesta o parecer escucharla, solo contempla la ventana y su vida irse de sus manos.

* * *

Bella escuchaba esta horrible canción, pero era incapaz de quitarla. A pesar de eso, se siente bien, es un bienestar artificial que solo se logra con las drogas; le gusta lo cálido que siente dentro de su pecho. Su mente está tan obnubilada que no hay lugar para pensar en desdichas y choques, o mentiras y verdades.

La canción se repite nuevamente y cada vez que sonaba, a Bella le causaba un conflicto. El conflicto era que no sabía si quería dejarla sonando. ¿No era eso una forma de ahogarse en su propia miseria sin hacer nada al respecto? Ella quería esa flagelación, era al menos lo que su estúpido cerebro intoxicado concitaba. Decidió que no importaba, la canción tarde o temprano tendría que terminar, ¿cierto? Contempló la idea un momento antes de ponerla en repetición infinita...

Sus ojos se cierran y la canción no es molesta ya, es parte de su vida, de sus oídos y el ruido blanco que hay en su mente. Su respiración es pacífica, pero su corazón son miles caballos de fuerza; se siente invencible e infalible. Su cabello está sobre decenas de fotos y su cadera toca algunos archivos policiacos. Es como si mirara detrás de todo y por encima de todo, es su mente que vuelve a su rutina habitual, a ese afilado sentido de cazar lo inalcanzable. Al mismo tiempo, su mano derecha se relaja poco a poco, está colgando de la cama de tal manera que casi toca el piso.

Cuando sus dedos se abren, dejan caer una jeringa vacía de heroína; el sonido que hace es mínimo, justo como una supernova.

* * *

D:D:D: Espero que no estén sorprendidas, eso se venía llegar hace bastantes capítulos. y ahora...

**!NOTA DE AUTOR!**

Hay muchas teorías de quien es el asesino o si Edward debe perdonar a Bella, pasen al grupo de FB (link en mi perfil) para debatir si deben de hacerme bullying para hacer que regresen o solo acosarme por PM. Amo los reviews o PM donde me amenazan *_*. Pasando a otras cosas, esta historia aún le queda bastante, pero el drama apenas empieza; agárrense de sus asientos que lo bueno viene n.n

Saludos, Eve

P.D. Estoy segura que tenía otro anuncio que hacer pero no me acuerdo, oh bueno...


	22. C22 La ciencia del odio

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS A ISA POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**HOLE TO FEED- DEPECHE MODE**

**FORGET HER- JEFF BUCKLEY **

**TATTO OF HER NAME-VAST**

**PARADISE CIRCUS-MASSIVE ATTACK**

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**LA CIENCIA DEL ODIO**

Nunca había conducido tan rápido, no quiere pensar que ella le inculcó esa costumbre, pero lo hizo; le molesta que ella haya tenido tanta influencia en su vida. Su cabeza no está en el lugar correcto, pero al menos tiene un poco de cordura para llegar a su destino. Cierra su puerta con un golpe estruendoso y luego camina con pasos firmes. Sin saludar o anunciarse, entra a la oficina del gimnasio. Cuando lo ve, sus puños se cierran y sus fosas nasales se expanden. Es justo en el momento en que está frente a Garrett, que este último lo nota.

—¿No te toca entre...? —Edward no lo deja terminar, lo toma del cuello y lo tira al piso.

—No me mientas, Garrett, estoy harto de mentiras. ¿Sabías de Bella? ¿Sabías que ella estuvo en el accidente? —La voz pétrea de Edward no le deja a duda a Garrett que la maldita coja habló. Maldice mentalmente tratando de no verse sorprendido.

—Me alegra que te lo haya dicho —dice con falso alivio, pero Edward no lo nota; si lo hiciera, también hubiera notado las docenas de veces que le ha mentido sobre sus ganancias cuando pelea.

—¿Te alegras? No te creo, no creo nada y a nadie, ¡y estoy putamente harto de esto! Dime la maldita verdad, Garrett, o te juro que voy a sacártelo a golpes. ¿Hace cuánto lo sabías?

—¿Quieres la verdad? —dice Garrett bufando, como si estuviera indignado—. No te va a gustar la verdad, Edward. —Edward lo toma del cuello apretándolo. Garrett es fuerte pero no tan fuerte como el hombre frente a él; no puede zafarse. Cuando empieza a ponerse morado, Edward lo suelta como a un muñeco de trapo.

—Estoy esperando, Garrett. —Garrett tose y toca su cuello adolorido.

—Fue una coincidencia en verdad, nunca hubiera sabido que era ella sino la hubiera visto en las noticias dando una entrevista. Es policía; nunca me habías dicho eso, Edward —Garrett dice con reclamo.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? Solo. Contesta. La. Puta. Pregunta: ¿Hace cuánto sabías?

—Dos días antes del funeral. Al principio no sabía si era ella, tenía duda... Duré varios días reconciliando la idea de que ella te haya mentido en algo tan importante. —Garrett puede ver el dolor evidente que sus palabras causan en Edward—. Tal vez tú no recuerdes, pero yo estuve ahí cuando estabas internado en el hospital. Estuve a tu lado, Kate y yo, porque somos tus amigos y te queremos—Garrett dice enfáticamente—, jamás te hubiéramos mentido en algo así. Tienes que creerme. —Edward no se ve muy convencido.

—¿Cómo sabías que era ella?

—Supe que un policía había sido el que ocasionó el choque, quería saber quién era el culpable. ¿En serio no recuerdas nada de eso? —pregunta Garrett.

—No —dice secamente Edward.

—Lo siento, claro que no, supongo que lo de Tanya no te dejó mente para más. Pero yo sí sabía quién era ella. Me sorprendí que al verla no estuviera esposada en su cama, tenía vendajes por todos lados y por eso tardé en reconocerla —Garrett dice en su mejor voz de remordimiento.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste a mí directamente? —Edward pregunta ecuánime.

—Iba a hacerlo. Ese día en el funeral aún no estaba 100% seguro si era ella, así que decidí confrontarla. Ella lo negó, enfáticamente debo aclararlo. Se rió de mis suposiciones y alegó que yo era un demente, que de todos modos nunca me había caído bien y que quería inventar algo contra ella. Pero Edward, fue ahí que supe que era ella, siempre supe que era una manipuladora, siempre. Cuando ve que no le estoy creyendo, al fin confiesa. Dice que no quiere decirte para no perderte, pero no le creo, simplemente no le creo. ¿Cuántas mentiras más ha dicho? Ha mentido en lo más importante. No es de confiar y lo sabes. Sé que... Sé que tú mereces más que eso, Edward. —Garrett se ve compungido y Edward no puede evitar recordar que conoce a Garrett desde hace años y siempre lo ha ayudado, ¿por qué dudar ahora? Es ella y su maldita lengua manipuladora que no lo deja pensar en paz. Edward se sienta y talla su cara, no sabe qué hacer—. Le dije que si ella no te decía, lo haría yo. Me alegro que al menos tuvo la decencia de decirte la verdad y cumplir su palabra.

—Ella dijo... Ella dijo que tú le propusiste no decirme nada si me convencía en pelear más seguido. —Garrett se ríe.

—No lo puedo creer... —dice incrédulo, un poco admirado de los cojones de la coja—. Sí sabes que es mentira, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué vas a creerle a ella y no a mí? Yo jamás te he mentido, Edward, eres mi mejor amigo, eres como mi hermano. Daría mi vida por ti. —Edward levanta la mirada y ve la cara de Garrett que es la perfecta representación del buen amigo.

—No sé qué pensar —Edward dice en voz baja—, no sé en quién confiar.

—Entiendo, debe ser un golpe duro darte cuenta de esa gran mentira y de quien menos lo esperabas. ¿La amas, cierto? —Edward tensa sus hombros, pero no contesta—. Bien, no tienes que contestar. Estoy aquí, Edward, puedes confiar en mí. Y tal vez… Tal vez no deberías enfocarte en pelear ahora, ¿por qué no tomas un descanso? Toma unos días fuera del gimnasio y luego tú me dices si quieres volver. —Edward sacude la cabeza.

—No puedo, no quiero estar en mi departamento... —_Aún huele a ella_, quiere decir, pero no se atreve.

—Solo dime en qué puedo ayudarte, cuentas conmigo para todo. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar a la casa hoy? Te hará bien relajarte, un minuto con Jane hará que el mundo te cambie, eres su tío y apenas te conoce. Créeme, los bebés tienen poderes milagrosos. —Garrett dice refiriéndose a su recién nacida, luego se sienta a un lado de Edward poniendo su brazo al rededor de sus hombros.

Edward no levanta la cabeza, está mirando al piso aún procesando.

—No creo, solo quiero estar solo. —Edward se levanta y mira a Garrett—. Siento haberte golpeado. —Garrett levanta su mano.

—No te preocupes, esas cosas pasan. No es nada. —Edward asiente cabizbajo como un niño culpable y camina hacia el umbral de la oficina.

—Necesito pelear, Garrett, si no lo hago me volveré loco —dice Edward con voz quebrada.

Garrett toca su hombro y suspira.

—¿En serio es lo que quieres? No es recomendable que lo hagas así... —Edward lo interrumpe volteándolo a ver.

—Mis manos nunca se van a librar de ella, pero bien puedo tratar.

* * *

La infestación es lenta, como una gangrena que empieza en el pie y termina en tu cerebro. Los días son el conductor que poco a poco absorben su vitalidad y lo dejan sometido a vientos fríos. Al principio, como en todas las enfermedades crónicas, no siente nada. No piensa en su nombre o se dignifica a recordarla, porque es así como ha vivido su vida entera; a base de ideales gastados de los cuales se tiene que desprender tarde o temprano. Funciona e interactúa como si su vida no hubiera cambiado drásticamente. Nadie nota el cambio, o si lo hacen, él no escucha los rumores. ¿Qué ha pasado con el Edward que mantiene su entereza? Ahora se siente vacío y como uno de esos títeres que sonríen falsamente.

Es a mediados de Abril en el que su pecho empieza a resentir la vacuidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Días, semanas? Está seguro que no mucho tiempo, porque aún la puede oler en sus sábanas; aunque sabe que técnicamente no puede ser cierto. Su olor es solo una alucinación de su cerebro, es la memoria muscular engranada que lo engaña.

Su alma se desprende por las noches y anhela lo que antes tenía a manos llenas. Edward no se atreve a aceptar que la extraña o se molesta en cuestionar por qué todo le parece una versión diluida de la realidad.

Cada día, como cada minuto, esa enfermedad lo desgasta; la enfermedad de estar sin ella. No es algo que afecte su cuerpo, sino en su alma, es un agujero infinito y negro que tiene que alimentar pero no sabe con qué. La ira no es suficiente y el sexo no le apetece; es como si además de llevarse su corazón, también se hubiera llevado su hombría. Eso lo enfurece, porque ella no merece tener un pedazo de él, pero lo hace y siempre lo hará.

Cuando pensaba en esta vida era como un eterno ciclo de existencia insubstancial. Quería correr y gritar, pero no tenía voluntad para funcionar a nivel hedonístico o destructivo; al menos no activamente. Dejaba que la violencia lo usara y manejara a su antojo, como un trato tácito en el que vendía su dignidad y cuerpo para conseguir un poco de paz; las peleas eran lo único que lo hacían sentir real.

A veces, alguien preguntaba por ella despistadamente. Edward, al escuchar su nombre, quería comprimirse a sí mismo hasta ser nada. A veces, la podía ver entre la gente, era una ilusión claro, como su olor o la voz que le dice "_Ella está afuera_". Se preguntaba en dónde, ¿qué asesino tiene más conexión con ella que yo ahora? Les tenía envidia y lástima al mismo tiempo.

Sentía que no había razón para hacer nada, ni siquiera para luchar por ella, no trataba tan siquiera de saber sobre ella o aceptar que existió. Garrett nunca decía su nombre y era un tabú pronunciarlo en su presencia pese a que él nunca dijo nada al respecto o mostró signos de inconformidad cuando a alguna persona se le escapaba su nombre. Sus días eran largos y cortos. Largos cuando no recordaba su cara, eso le aterraba hasta que se convencía que era lo mejor. Cortos cuando cerraba sus ojos y ella lo jalaba a su abismo.

* * *

"_Who is gonna drive you home..."_

"_Who is gonna drive you home..."_

"_Who is gonna drive you home..."_

"_Who is gonna drive you home..."_

"_Who is gonna drive you home..."_

"_Who is gonna drive you home..."_

Bella toma su Colt .45 y dispara 4 balas al inocente tocadiscos; solo dos penetran la caja de sonido. Ha estado escuchando el mismo disco por días, Bella casi se ríe cuando se detiene en esa estúpida canción, y parece haberse rayado justo en el momento correcto.

"_Whoooooo... isssssss gonnaaawwww driiiiiiiive yoooooou..."_

"_Whoooooo... isssssss gonnaaawwww driiiiiiiive yoooooou..."_

Es un sonido moribundo, pero firmemente molesto que Bella ha creado con sus balas y su mala puntería. El tocadiscos sigue sonando en esa voz de ultratumba que se crea cuando el selector de velocidades está jodido por violencia armada. El tocadiscos es como ella; un poco vivo, un poco muerto, sin estar bien del todo, pero todavía funciona.

"_Whoooooo... isssssss gonnaaawwww driiiiiiiive yoooooou..."_

Bella dispara otra bala.

"_Whoooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu... issssssszzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."_

Y otra bala, la última.

"_Whoooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuu... iszzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"_

—Hijo de la gran puta, ¿por qué no te mueres de una vez? —Bella dice riéndose y molesta al mismo tiempo.

Se levanta y toma su viejo bastón del closet. Desata toda su latente furia en el tocadiscos, que no sobrevive más de tres golpes del bastón. Pero Bella sigue golpeando, hasta que hay transistores y pedazos de plástico por todos lados. Su frente está sudando y sus manos tiemblan, pero no es por su descarga de ira que eso sucede. La heroína tiene la capacidad de acelerar tanto su corazón, que es como si estuviera constantemente corriendo un maratón; pero de alguna manera no le da el mismo enfoque que le da la coca.

Estos días ha aprendido a combinarlas, como si fuera un benigno experimento de química infantil. Usa la heroína cuando no soporta la realidad y usa la coca para poder funcionar, cree que ha encontrado la panacea de la lenta autodestrucción.

Ella está en una carrera contra ella misma. Por un lado su autodestrucción que amenaza con llegar a la meta y por el otro carril su necesidad de encontrarlo. Debe encontrar a ese hijo de puta antes de que ella se mate; suena fácil pero no lo es.

Su espíritu no soporta más, menos en estos momentos de debilidad donde se sienta atascada…, como siempre.

Se deja caer en su sillón blanco, que ahora es su único lugar para pernoctar. Frente a ella está todo lo que ocupa: su jeringa, su cuchara, aluminio, un encendedor, un espejo, un billete de 20 dólares y —lo más importante—, heroína y cocaína. Hace poco más de dos horas que se inyectó entre los dedos del pie, es lo más que puede hacer para ocultar a lo que ha escalado su adicción, pero ahora le toca a su nariz. Inhala dos líneas y se deja caer en el sillón. Es cuando el químico la pone nuevamente alerta, que se da cuenta que ya no tiene heroína. Toma su celular y marca.

—Te necesito —lo dice como si fuera un amante, en realidad es su _dealer_. En realidad lo que necesita es la droga, porque ésa es su amante.

Sabe que la espera no será larga, es mejor así, es mejor no estar ahí afuera. Tiene todo lo que necesita en este inmundo lugar. No ha salido de ahí y se baña solamente cuando no soporta su olor, no come más que una vez al día y es porque si no lo hace, su cabeza y músculos duelen por horas. Frente a ella, en la pared, está un tapiz de realidad arcaica, de morbosidad substancial que la mantiene viva. Fotos delictivas y bizarras que se descomponen en pequeños detalles que su mente traduce como pistas. No tiene nada y tiene todo, tiene ideas y tiene sospechosos, pero lo que no tiene es certeza. Nunca le había pasado, duda de sí misma, porque en el fondo sabe que si lo atrapa ya no tendrá nada a qué aferrarse.

El teléfono suena tres veces y luego pasa a la máquina contestadora. Si Bella tuviera más balas, las gastaría matando esa cosa.

—Bella, me acaban de hablar de tu edificio. Dicen que escucharon tiros. Si estás bien contesta. —Emmett exhala frustrado—. Sé que no la estás pasando bien... Me enteré de lo de Edward. —La voz de Emmett es sincera, pero a Bella no le importa, solo pudo escuchar _Edward_. ¿Hace cuánto no escucha su nombre fuera de su cabeza?

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

Su cabeza es un disco rayado que no puede matar con un bala, al menos no todavía.

» Sé que estás ahí, contesta. —Se oye un ruido, como si Emmett hubiera salido a un lugar lleno de gente—. Te he dejado tranquila porque sé que necesitas tiempo, aunque también sé que estás ahí cuando toco tu timbre, pero esto no me deja opción. Contesta Bella, contesta por favor. —La súplica de Emmett no mueve el corazón de Bella—. Tu padre está preocupado, ya no sé qué decirle. Piensa en él, piensa en Renée; tus padres te aman, Bella. No estás sola, solo déjanos ayudarte.

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

Bella se ríe. ¿Ayudarla? Ella es un caso perdido. Piensa en sus padres, piensa en la gente que la quiere, pero no significan nada para ella. En el panorama de su vida, ellos solo son víctimas de sus insistente, maniática y perseverante destrucción.

_Edward_

_Heroína_

_Cocaína_

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Heroína_

Su puerta se abre y ve a Zeth con su mochila.

—Vaya Swan, tú no andas con medias tintas —dice Zeth refiriéndose a su estado de intoxicación. La ha visto mal, pero esto es lo peor que la ha visto sin duda.

—Zeth con Z, Zeth con Z, ¿dónde está mi caballo*? —Zeth se ríe y se sienta a su lado.

Al hacerlo, contempla la pared tapizada de fotos.

—Mierda, eso está jodido. ¿Qué clase de hobby es ése? —Bella se ríe. Zeth no sabe que ella fue policía o que es consultora.

—Arte. Decoro casas, Zeth con Z. —Zeth abre su mochila y saca el polvo blanco.

—No eres de esas artistas que usan pedazos de cuerpos, ¿verdad? Vi algo así en la televisión el otro día. National Geographic no es un canal para niños. —Bella no se mueve o contesta—. Vi este programa de un hombre que se hacía liposucción y luego enlataba su grasa como si fuera comida. Después invita a amigos a una cena y les dice que ha hecho dos comidas, una donde usa su grasa y otra donde no la usa. Les da escoger a sus amigos cuál comida comer. De solo pensarlo me dan náuseas** —dice Zeth.

—Como Manzoni y Duchamp —contesta Bella robóticamente.

—¿Quién? —pregunta Zeth mientras saca el dinero del pantalón de Bella, ella está muy ida ahora como para pagarle. Toma sus 100 dólares —más 20 más de propina— y deja la cartera de ella en la mesa.

—Manzoni*** enlató su mierda y Duchamp*** exhibió como obra de arte un urinal. —Bella ríe para sí misma—. Arte conceptual, Zeth, es lo que yo hago. Soy igual que Manzoni y Duchamp. Tomo la mierda y la exhibo, me jacto de mi genio porque la mierda. —Apunta a la pared—, necesita ser expuesta de alguna manera y yo lo hago prolijamente. —Se ríe de su juego de palabras.

Zeth piensa "Swan está bien jodida" pero no lo dice, solo se levanta y se despide con un "solo llama cuando ocupes más".

Al salir del edificio un hombre corpulento entra empujándolo con violencia, trae prisa y se ve nervioso.

Bella sigue pensando en Duchamp cuando Emmett entra y la ve en su sofá con toda la parafernalia que grita "soy una junkie".

Emmett quiere llorar. ¿Por qué esperó tanto para intervenir? Se sienta a un lado de ella y Bella ni siquiera lo ha volteado a ver.

—No tiene que ser así, Bella... Siento que todo haya terminado así, pero no es el fin.

—Yo no, no siento que haya terminado así. Soy mejor sin él, Emmett, soy mejor detective —Bella dice sin mirarlo, pero su voz la traiciona, sabe que es mentira.

—¿Crees que las drogas te hacen mejor? ¿En qué forma? Siempre has sido la mejor, Bella, siempre. Pero con él eras...

—Distraída e inútil. Nunca fui yo completamente, fui una falacia. —Ella lo mira con ojos rojos inyectados de químicos y boca reseca que dice mentiras.

—Estás mandando todo al carajo por algo que no vale la pena —dice Emmett molesto.

—No va a ganar, Emmett, no le daré el gusto —dice Bella refiriéndose al asesino.

—¡¿Ganar?! ¡Mírate, ya está ganando! —Emmett grita.

—Tengo pistas, tengo ideas. —Ella toca su temple con su dedo y lo hunde hasta que duele—. Aquí todo tiene sentido. —Emmett le quita la mano de la cabeza que tal vez consciente o inconscientemente tenía forma de arma.

—Es igual que con _El Rojo_. ¿Recuerdas en lo qué terminó? Terminó en esto —Emmett dice frustrado.

—No es igual, no es igual —ella dice maniáticamente sacudiendo su cabeza—. Tengo todo aquí. —Bella golpea su cabeza con su palma.

—¡Basta, Bella! —Emmett la abraza. Bella lucha contra él.

—Ayúdame, Emmett, ayúdame a capturarlo —dice ella desesperada.

—Lo haré, pero promete que vas a dejarla. —Bella asiente lentamente.

Es mentira, como todo lo que dice su boca. _"¡Deja de mentir, deja de hablar! Todo lo que sale de tu boca es mentira_".

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

Necesita pararlo; su nombre la infecta y la carcome. Sus manos sudan y su corazón vuelve a sus latidos normales, se siente enferma de realidad. Pacientemente espera a que Emmett se vaya y, cuando lo hace, al fin es libre de hundirse.

Cuando la jeringa está frente a ella...

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

...Siente precipitación y ansiedad, como cuando vas a besar a alguien. Cuando la aguja está dentro...

_Heroína_

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

...Siente paz.

_Paz_

_Paz_

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward_

Cuando avanza el líquido poco a poco...

_Paz_

_Paz_

_Paz_

_Edward_

_Edward_

...Su mente se abstrae a imágenes que quiere matar. Edward la mira y le dice: _"eres perfecta"_.

_Paz_

_Paz_

_Paz_

_Paz_

_Edward_

Cuando el líquido la invade y la jeringa cae al piso, su corazón ruge y la sofoca.

_Paz_

_Paz_

_Paz_

_Paz_

_Paz_

Cuando tiene paz, se siente vacía.

* * *

**EDIT: **LA CANCIÓN QUE ESCUCHA BELLA ES** WHO IS GONNA DRIVE YOU HOME (¿QUIEN TE LLEVARÁ A CASA?) **DEL GRUPO** THE CARS.**

**NOTA DE AUTOR CON INFORMACIÓN HIPSTER QUE PUEDES USAR EN FIESTAS INTELECTUALOIDES (DÍGANMELO A MÍ QUE LO HE HECHO SIEMPRE ¬¬)**

*A la heroína también se le conoce como caballo o "horse" en inglés.

**Se refiere a un programa que en efecto se transmitíó en NG creo que era de tabúes, seguro alguien lo ha visto. El artista (sí, es artista...) se llama **Marco Evaristti,** y es Danés. Si quieres que te den ganas de vomitar, Googleenlo n.n

***Manzoni :

Artista del nuevo realismo francés, aunque perfectamente podríamos ubicarlo dentro del arte conceptual o el arte de acción. También podríamos decir que el arte de Manzoni es una especie de _body art_ interior, ya que con el producto del cuerpo realiza muchas de sus obras. Kurt Schwitters dijo: "Todo lo que escupe el artista, es arte", así pues, Manzoni consideró el cuerpo del artista como productor de arte, por tanto todo lo que saliera de él sería una obra, ya fuera su aliento, sus excrementos, o su firma colocada en el cuerpo de una persona. En mayo de 1961 Manzoni puso sus excrementos en 90 latas de metal de 5 cm de alto y un diámetro de 6,5 cm y las etiquetó lateralmente con las palabras "Mierda de Artista" en los idiomas italiano, francés, inglés y alemán: Merda d'artista, Merde d'artiste, Artist's shit y Künstlerscheiße. Vendió cada lata al peso teniendo en cuenta la cotización de oro del día.  
(información obtenida del siempre confiable mitómano de wikipedia)

***Duchamp: Marcelito Duchamp era un cabrón bien loco que le gustaba la chingadera artística provocativa en la sociedad conservadora de 1900´s. Su idea era capturar lo cotidiano de un objeto para transmitir una idea profunda o bien un simbolismo que solamente el espectador podía dar. O bien de acuerdo a wikipedia:

En el campo de la escultura fue pionero en dos de las principales rupturas del siglo XX: el arte cinético y el arte ready-made. Este último consistía simplemente en la combinación o disposición arbitraria de objetos de uso cotidiano, tales como un urinario (La fuente, 1917) o un portabotellas, que podían convertirse en arte por deseo del artista. El ready-made introducía una fuerte crítica a la institucionalidad y el fetichismo de las obras de arte, provocando enormes tensiones incluso dentro del mismo círculo surrealista.

**Saludos a todos, espero sus opiniones porque son mejores que cualquier capítulo de Elementary, Sherlock o CSI.**

**Eve**

**p.d: ya me acordé el anuncio de la otra vez:**

**Algunas imágenes que subo a FB del fic las subiré a mi tumblr (link en perfil)**


	23. C23 Voluntariamente patética

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS A ISA POR CORREGIR EL CAPÍTULO**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**HATE THIS AND ILL LOVE YOU-MUSE**

**IT WAS A ROSE-DEAD CONFEDERATES**

**ALONE-DARK HORSES**

**WHEN IM SMALL-PHANTOGRAM**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE MATERIAL PARA AUDIENCIAS MADURAS TALES COMO: DROGAS, SEXO, SUICIDIO, ENTRE OTROS TEMAS QUE PUEDEN FOMENTAR PENSAMIENTOS NEGATIVOS A AUDIENCIAS JOVENES. SE ACONSEJA PRUDENCIA. SOLO PARA MAYORES DE 18.**

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**VOLUNTARIAMENTE PATÉTICA**

**Mayo 2012**

La mediocridad que nace del estancamiento y una mala rutina, nunca se puede comparar con el sufrimiento que tenía Bella de verse al espejo. Le ha costado equilibrar su vida metódica y el caos en su cabeza. No es sencillo destruirte frente a los ojos de todos sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Mete su dedo lleno de residuos de cocaína a la boca para tallarlos con su encía y se dice a sí misma: "Te ves jodida, te ves como siempre".

Al salir, su cara cambia drásticamente; ya no porta ojos fríos o labios que muestran indiferencia. Ahora se ve dispuesta a realizar su papel, lo que sea necesario para seguir su mentira.

—Dame tu brazo —Emmett exige.

Bella sonriendo cínicamente se quita su chaqueta negra y muestra sus delgados brazos como trofeos de su inequidad.

—¿Contento? —Emmett la inspecciona de cerca; su cuello, detrás de sus orejas hasta que suspira.

—Quítate los pantalones. —Bella se ríe y se desabrocha el pantalón.

—¿No me vas a ayudar, Emmett? —dice con un tono mediocremente sexy. Emmett la ignora—. Bien, cómo quieras. —Bella se quita sus jeans y los tira en al alfombra, quedándose en unas simples bragas blancas, no de algún dibujo animado o de un superhéroe. Son esos pequeños detalles que Emmett nota que le hacen saber que Bella ha dejado a Edward atrás, tan atrás que todo lo que le recuerde a él ha sido expulsado de su vida rápida y tajantemente; como si nunca hubiera existido.

Cuando la ve ahora, no puede creer que hubo un tiempo que ella era feliz, radiantemente feliz, libre y ... Sobria enamorada. Hoy, Bella es un triste retrato de esos tiempos, un _souvenir_ decadente que está en una repisa sin que nadie le preste atención.

Si esto fuera hace tres años, cuando él estaba enamorado de ella, no perdería tiempo en consolarla y ayudarla. Pero hoy solo es un amigo que trata —palabra clave; tratar—, que ella no se mate en el intento. No sabe si ser su niñera sea la mejor forma de ayudarla, pero la conoce; si mete a Charlie en este asunto, Bella va a correr y escapar, probablemente metiéndose en un hoyo del que no sea posible salir.

Nadie dice esto de los adictos; no solo te dañan, sino te manipulan comprometiendo tu moral y ética, reduciéndola a una simple pregunta: ¿Cómo hago para que viva un día más? Emmett no se miente, sabe que ella se sigue metiendo heroína, pero al menos espera que estas inspecciones "sorpresa" hagan que ella dosifique su muerte en pequeños momentos de intoxicación.

Toma el muslo de Bella y revisa su entrepierna, se ve limpia.

—No soy experto, Bella, pero tarde o temprano sabré cómo lo haces. ¿La estás fumando?

Ella sacude su cabeza coquetamente.

—No, Emmett, no la fumo.

—Tenemos un trato, si no lo cumples te juro que voy a amarrarte aquí y traer a Charlie. —Bella no se inmuta ante la amenaza de Emmett, no es que no le importe, simplemente sabe que antes de que Charlie llegue, ella va a estar muerta.

—¿No quieres que me quite las bragas? —Bella empieza a bajarlas lentamente, pero Emmett la detiene.

Bella toma las manos de Emmett y las pone en sus pechos, después besa su cuello. Es tan alto que apenas así ella puede aferrarse a Emmett.

—Basta —Emmett dice deteniendo sus manos y sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Vamos, Emmett, ¿no quieres un poco de esto? —Bella toma la enorme mano de Emmett y la mete dentro de sus bragas. Apenas Emmett siente su pubis, quita su mano como si hubiera tocado una acero ardiente.

—No, no así.

—¿Cómo? —ella pregunta sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, la coca la hace sentirse excitada sexualmente.

—Sobria, sin ojos rojos... y hace tres años —él dice duramente. Bella se aleja bruscamente de él y camina hacia su sofá, luego se tira y se queda viendo el techo—. ¿Crees que estás en condiciones de encontrarlo? No creo que...—empieza a decir Emmett pero Bella lo interrumpe.

—Va a atacar pronto, Emmett, lo sé —dice ella, parcialmente ignorando el comentario de Emmett.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta Emmett. Bella toma una bolsa de plástico que está sobre su mesa y se la tira a Emmett—. ¿Qué es esto? —dice Emmett inspeccionando la bolsa.

Dentro, está una carta.

—Dásela a Jacob, es de _él._ —Emmett casi se va hacia atrás.

—¿De él? ¿Cuál él? —pregunta Emmett sorprendido.

Bella voltea y sonríe.

—Pues del asesino, ¿de quién más?

—¡¿Cómo diablos tienes una carta del asesino?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?! —Bella se sienta en el sofá, toma un cigarro y lo prende.

—Me llegó hoy, por eso te marqué —dice ella despreocupadamente.

—¡¿Y hasta ahora me dices?! ¿Qué dice la carta? —Bella se encoge de hombros.

—Lo usual; "Soy muy listo e inteligente, pero odio al mundo. La policía no me puede atrapar, ven a buscarme, bla bla bla, besos. Atte: el psicópata". Algo así, estoy parafraseando.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te llegó una carta del asesino del que has estado obsesionada por los últimos meses y estás así de tranquila? —Emmett pregunta desconfiado.

—No estoy tranquila, Emmett, estoy deduciendo que es diferente. No sirve de nada que me emocione por algo tan..., inconsecuente como una misiva dirigida a mí. Sé lo que quiere, sé que desea provocarme, no puedo darle ese gusto. Tengo un plan. —A Emmett no le gustan las palabras que salen de Bella.

—¿Qué plan?

—Ya verás.

* * *

—¿Por dónde la recibiste? ¿Fue a tu puerta? ¿Tocaron? ¿Tienes cámaras de vigilancia? ¡Demonios, Bella! —Jacob grita caminando de un lado a otro—. Voy a ponerte vigilancia —dice Jacob frustrado.

—Me levanté y ahí estaba debajo de mi puerta, cerca de las 10 am. Nadie tocó, no sé cómo entró, pero considerando que ha matado a 4 personas y no lo han atrapado, podemos llegar a la conclusión de que sabe lo que hace. Introducirse en mi edificio no sería muy difícil. Desgraciadamente no tengo cámara de vigilancia, no que importe, estoy segura que si las hubiera tenido las hubiera evitado o hubiera cubierto su cara —Bella dice robóticamente.

—El laboratorio no tendrá los resultados hasta mañana —Jacob dice sentándose en la silla de Bella.

—Tu padre me va a matar... —dice Jacob—. Es lo mismo, es exactamente lo mismo que con _El Rojo_. —Bella bufa y se ríe.

—No seas melodramático, Jacob. El Rojo tenía más tacto que enviarme cartas.

—Él te envió muchísimas cartas, Bella.

—Alguien me envió cartas, no puedes saber que era él —dice ella insistente.

—No importa, esa carta sí que va dirigida a ti y es de _este_ asesino, pero lo peor son sus exigencias. Rogers dice que debemos hacerlo, pero no estoy seguro.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Jacob, es un juego y debemos jugar, no hacerlo solo lo enfurecería más —dice Bella.

—No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo en que publiquemos su carta en el periódico, es enfermo y denigrante para la policía —dice Jacob enojado.

—No, no es denigrante, es un movimiento inteligente, como en el ajedrez. Tú mueves la pieza y él mueve la suya —Bella dice en voz baja; hace tiempo que tiene sus movimientos bien planeados en su cabeza.

—Aun así, ¿por qué ahora? Hace tres meses que no mata a nadie, ¿no crees que es un poco raro? —pregunta Emmett que hasta ahora había permanecido callado.

—Tal vez está aburrido, no lo sabremos hasta que haga su siguiente movimiento —dice Bella.

* * *

Edward mira por su ventana. Hay algo extraño en ver el amanecer con solo un ojo. Toca su cara y puede sentir la hinchazón que va a durar días. Su otro ojo vendado se siente como una toronja incrustada en su cara. Pero vale la pena, tan solo por la sensación de desprenderse por unos pocos minutos. Sus puños duelen, pero es un dolor que acepta.

Su televisor está prendido confortándolo con compañía artificial. Es una burla cuando, sin poder evitarlo, ella está en la pantalla.

—"Se estima que el asesino es un hombre inculto, tal vez nunca terminó la secundaria, o bien ha sufrido de abuso psicológico y físico..." —La ve hablar y su corazón se contrae.

Camina a la televisión y pone su mano no lastimada en la pantalla. Toca su cara como si el plasma no fuera barrera suficiente; hace tanto que no la veía. Había olvidado lo hermosa que era.

"_Está allá afuera_" le dice su mente. "_Ella existe_" le dice su alma; esas frases eran su único refugio. Si ella existe todo está bien, todo está bien, aunque no la pueda tener; pero esa esperanza solo se convierte en ira.

Golpea su puño en la televisión una y otra vez hasta que el material sintético está incrustado en sus puños y la sangre cubre sus ropas. Cierra sus ojos y la puede ver perfectamente; está más delgada, más enamorada de las drogas que nunca, lúcida pero tóxica, fría y severa con su voz cortante.

Y lloró por ella, no porque la odiaba o porque parecía necesario para expulsarla de su corazón, ni tan siquiera porque la situación era simplemente triste, lloró porque estar sin ella lo convertía en peor persona y no era justo, no era justo.

* * *

"_¿Me an extrañado? Yo sí. Quiero seguir, pero algo me detiene. Soy la mano de Dios y la vida en la Sangre, ¿no lo crees Isabella? Mi siguiente acto va a ser inolbidable. Búscame en lo más bajo, soy lo más bajo. Soy un insecto que puede ser pizado y soy el pie que aplasta la vida. He sido umillado y he sido condenado. Publica esto si quieres atraparme_".

La carta estaba formada de recortes de periódicos, impecablemente cortados y pegados a una hoja blanca de papel. El asesino tenía algunas faltas de ortografía, lo que hacía pensar a la policía que era un hombre de pocos estudios. La publicación salió a los dos días de que Bella la recibió. Publicada exactamente igual, pero sin el nombre de ella en la carta.

Y el juego de la espera comenzó.

El día uno, Bella estuvo alerta en su cama, con su Glock en su mano y cocaína en la otra. El día cinco, seguía alerta, pero un poco desanimada sin saber noticias del asesino. Sin embargo, el día 7 Bella sonríe cuando su celular suena cerca de las 4 am.

Ella rara vez salía de su apartamento, pero esto lo ameritaba. Están en un congelador industrial, con decenas de cuartos fríos que se extienden por pasillos oscuros.

—Rochester Inc. ¿Por qué me suena? —pregunta Emmett.

—Porque estaba en los lugares posibles donde podía matar, los que te mandé a investigar —dice Bella poniéndose sus guantes.

Al llegar, los policías se le quedaban mirando y murmuraban. Cuando Bella llegó a la escena del crimen supo por qué.

Él tenía un mensaje para ella, un nítido mensaje que podía leer en la espalda de la quinta víctima.

"Puta, voy a matarte", acuñado con algún instrumento quirúrgico y dejando ver su impecable ortografía y caligrafía.

Bella sonríe.

La víctima estaba boca abajo, atada, con las manos a sus espaldas, "penetrada" con las bragas en los tobillos y un balazo en su pecho. Bella se agacha un poco y mueve a la mujer. Debajo de ella, visiblemente, está la envoltura de un caramelo de uva.

Al levantarse inspecciona el lugar, es casi como si hubiera leído la mente del asesino, es casi como si fuera él.

—Esto está jodido, esto es personal —dice Jacob enojado—. ¿Por qué está tan molesto contigo, Bella? —pregunta Jacob refiriéndose al mensaje escrito en la víctima. Tendría que ser un estúpido para no darse cuenta que va dirigido a Bella.

—Porque me burlé de él —ella contesta crípticamente.

—¿Cómo? —Bella suspira, ignorando la pregunta de Jacob.

Camina inspeccionando el lugar, por todo el oscuro túnel de almacenes hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta que da hacia la calle. Ahí, Bella ha encontrado su respuesta, su sonrisa es tan malévola como la del mismo asesino.

Frente a ella, están las abandonadas vías del tren, un lugar lleno de túneles y pasadizos donde ella alguna ves se perdió, donde lo veía pelear.

»¿A qué te refieres con burlarte de él? —pregunta Jacob que la ha seguido todo este tiempo.

—La carta no era de él, era mía, Jacob —Bella dice sin remordimientos.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Jacob confundido, seguro no escuchó bien.

Bella voltea y lo mira como si tuviera retraso mental, así que le habla de la misma manera.

—Yo hice la carta, dije que era de él.

—¿Por qué harías algo así? —él pregunta indignado y asqueado de que esta mujer pertenezca a la fuerza policiaca.

—Porque es un juego, Jacob, tengo que mover las piezas y él me dejó el tablero limpio. Podrían pasar meses para que él decidiera volver a matar, necesitaba presionarlo. —_Porque no tengo mucho tiempo_, ella piensa—. Burlarme de él, hacerlo ver como un patético asesino y además inculto, es algo que seguro le molestó por eso quiere matarme; está molesto, realmente molesto —dice Bella orgullosa—. Pero es la única manera de hacer que vuelva a su rutina, ahora que ha vuelto, no va a parar. —Jacob no la reconoce, Bella es un monstruo y no sabe cómo le ha tomado tanto tiempo darse cuenta.

—¡¿Estás demente?! ¡Has puesto toda la investigación en juego! ¡Literalmente! ¡Has engañado a la policía y modificado evidencia! ¡Has violado el código de honor! Y para colmo ¡Has causado que el asesino asesine nuevamente! ¿Cómo voy a explicarle esto a Rogers? ¡Olvidate de seguir cooperando con la policía!—Jacob está más que iracundo, ahora mismo no puede ver a Bella como su amiga, como su ex y la mujer que alguna vez amó— No puedo..., no puedo con tu puta demencia, Bella. ¡Haggings! ¡Arresta a Swan! —Bella se ríe y levanta sus manos para que las esposen.

—Sé dónde va a matar, lo sé perfectamente —Bella dice maniáticamente, pero Jacob no le cree, piensa que los dos días que le den en prisión de escarmiento, no será suficiente.

* * *

Sus ojos verdes están vacíos, pero quiere esto, ¿verdad? Ya no lo sabe, no puede pensar con claridad. Ha perdido sus últimas dos peleas, pero no importan, ganar no es lo mismo sin ella.

—¿Listo? —pregunta Garrett.

Edward no contesta, solo asiente lentamente.

La multitud no grita por él, hace tiempo que no es el "hit" del momento. ¿Por qué sigue haciendo esto? Se siente como una prostituta que ha perdido el camino.

El hombre frente a él es gigantesco, fácil 20 kg más pesado que él. En otro momento, en otra vida, él hubiera cuestionado a Garrett, pero hoy solo agradece el simple y vulgar trabajo de sudar sangre y cubrirse de golpes poco gloriosos.

Edward da el primer golpe y el hombre responde con otro que Edward esquiva fácilmente. ¿Quiere ganar? No lo sabe. Mientras pondera esto, un golpe lo manda al piso, su cabeza apenas se está poniendo en orden cuando siente una patada en su estómago. Edward se pone en posición fetal y esquiva los golpes que puede, tratando de que no le den en zonas importantes. Mientras está ahí tirado, mira a la nada, es como si el dolor lo hiciera enfocarse más. Y ahí está, detrás de la gente, detrás de la multitud ella está parada viéndolo. Edward sabe que es mentira, que ella no está ahí, pero se ve tan real...

Lo mira con tristeza, ella llora y le pide que se levante. Edward entrecierra sus ojos y se contrae de dolor, han sido unos segundos desde que está en el piso, pero fueron una eternidad en su mente.

Se levanta, no sabe cómo, y la busca en la multitud, pero el hombre, su contrincante, no lo deja. Lo jala a la jaula, ese ring improvisado que es como la pista de un circo. Edward necesita ir a ella, la puede ver ahí en la multitud, está lejos pero sabe que es ella. Regresa el golpe, uno tras otro. Desea deshacerse de este hombre e ir tras ella, así que hace lo mejor que sabe; lucha. Golpea al hombre inmenso, sus puños le dan directo en las costillas y cuando lo ve un poco atontado, aprovecha y lo golpea en la cabeza con una patada. Está aquí, está en el momento, y si voltea, Bella está sonriendo, lo sabe.

Sus brazos son como pistones y su ira es tal que todo su cuerpo se enciende cuando el hombre sigue sin caerse. Edward golpea su mentón y con su mano sostiene su cara, luego patea con su rodilla el estomago del hombre hasta que lo ve caer. La gente grita, como es de esperarse, todos se mueven como masas de carne en una contra corriente. Edward la busca, pero ella no está. ¿Por qué a veces lo deja y a veces lo visita? Él nunca lo sabrá.

La gente empieza a gritar pero hay algo raro, Edward voltea y ve a Garrett discutiendo con un hombre.

—¡Me dijiste 10,000! ¡Págame ahora maldito! —grita un hombre a Garrett.

—No tengo el dinero ahora, no era como debía pasar... Te lo juro, Jim, esto es un error ¡Edward no debió haber ganado! —Garrett dice asustado cuando el hombre, Jim, le apunta con un arma.

La gente grita en pánico y todos corren al ver la escena. Edward se queda paralizado, sintiendo poco a poco cómo sus músculos se tensan y sus puños están entumidos de dolor.

—No me importa hijo de puta, apuestas son apuestas. Si no me das el dinero para mañana, te voy a vaciar todo esto en tu cara, ¿entiendes? —Garrett asiente con miedo y un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Edward camina lentamente a un Garrett que se derrumba en el piso, supone que ver la muerte de cerca te deja un poco jodido, después de todo él sabe de eso perfectamente.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con que no debí de haber ganado? —pregunta Edward duramente.

Garrett levanta la cara, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Edward.

—Nada, es solo un malentendido... —Edward se agacha a su estatura y lo toma del cuello.

—Garrett, ¿a qué te referías con que no debía ganar? —Edward dice entre dientes.

Garrett se ve avergonzado y temeroso.

—Aposté en tu contra —dice Garrett en voz baja. Edward lo suelta y se para, riéndose—. Tienes que entender, Edward, has perdido dos veces seguidas y estábamos perdiendo dinero. Kate...

—Bella tenía razón sobre ti, no puedo creer que de todas las cosas que me dijo, esa haya sido la única verdad —dice Edward reflexivo.

—¿Vas a creerle a esa manipuladora de mierda en vez de tu amigo? —dice Garrett, pero Edward no contesta, en vez de eso lo golpea en la cara, una, dos, tres veces, hasta que Garrett está escupiendo sangre.

—Un manipulador conoce a otro manipulador. Ella siempre lo supo, me dijo que pasaría exactamente esto. Ahora me doy cuenta, todas las peleas donde me pones con hombres el doble de mi peso o las peleas de unos miles de dólares solo porque "haces un favor", tú las arreglabas, tú hacías todo para explotarme. Y esto... Mierda, Garrett. ¿Tanto vale el dinero que traicionas a tu mejor amigo?

—Edward, ella envenena tu mente, hace que no pienses con claridad —dice Garrett.

Edward le da un golpe con su puño directo en el abdomen. Garrett cae al suelo nuevamente y se retuerce. Edward lo patea una y otra vez hasta que Garrett está suplicando.

—Tú y ella son la misma mierda, la diferencia es que ella al final trató de advertirme y fue honesta —Edward se ríe—, tan honesta como le dio su puta gana, pero honesta al fin. Tú seguiste mintiéndome, y tal vez te parezco un marica de mierda por haberme creído todo lo que me decías o haber caído en la trampa de ella, pero te juro, Garrett, que eso no va a volver a pasar. —Garrett se sigue retorciendo mientras Edward toma la cartera de Garrett y toma su parte.

—Y consíguete otro estúpido para explotar...

Esa misma noche, Edward sale a buscar un poco de liberación. Termina en un bar, pero no en el de Jack. Desde aquél día en la madrugada, cuando la vio en la pantalla, es como si su infección hubiera retomado fuerza. No puede deshacerse de ella, no puede dejar de pensar que si tan solo tuviera menos dignidad estaría rogando a su puerta. Está cansado y se siente débil de siempre perder todo lo que ama. Mientras el alcohol entra a su torrente sanguíneo y sus ganancias son diluidas en alcohol, Edward contempla su vida. Estos puños no se libraron de ella y su corazón está contaminado, cree que se va a volver loco.

De pronto, siente a alguien a su lado que toca su hombro y, al voltear, ve a una linda castaña que le sonríe.

—¿Me invitas un trago? —Edward sonríe y llama al barman.

—Dale lo que quiera. —La chica pide y Edward la ignora por unos instantes.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lugar? —ella le dice en el oído. Edward la toma de la cintura y la aleja de él.

—¿Vas a dejar que te coja y luego vas a robarme? Tengo que advertirte que ya no tengo mucho dinero. —La chica sonríe cínicamente y besa la comisura de los labios de Edward.

—Solo quiero compañía —ella dice. La chica tiene un olor dulzón, es el olor incorrecto—. Vamos, hay un hotel aquí cerca... —dice mientras toca la entrepierna de Edward.

—¿Lisa? ¿Qué jodidos crees que haces? —Un hombre está parado frente a Edward, que está tan ebrio que no puede sentir un mínimo de temor o aprensión.

—¡Vete al carajo! —la chica contesta fingiendo molestia, es obvio que es su novio...o algo parecido.

—Lisa, ven conmigo. —El hombre jala a la chica y ésta se trata de zafar.

Edward ve la escena y tal vez esté borracho, pero no va a dejar que este hombre lastime a la chica.

—¡Hey! ¡Suéltala! —dice balbuceando, altamente intoxicado de alcohol. Se para y empuja al hombre—. Déjala en paz —dice Edward.

El hombre se enfurece y toma a Edward del cuello. Edward responde zafándose rápidamente y apretándolo del cuello con sus dos antebrazos. El hombre se mueve hasta que se libra de los brazos de Edward y éste cae al piso, tarda en recuperarse pero cuando lo hace el hombre lo levanta para golpearlo más. Edward todavía trae la adrenalina de la pelea de hace horas, pero también el cansancio. No puede hacer mucho para quitarse al hombre encima, mucho menos cuando el alcohol no lo deja pensar bien. Edward lo golpea, o al menos trata, pero el hombre esquiva sus patéticos golpes de borracho hasta que se empieza a escuchar las sirenas a lo lejos. Pero la pelea está lejos de acabarse.

El hombre lanza golpes que Edward apenas esquiva, sus puños se conectan con el costado de su contrincante y se siente tan bien. Tres peleas en una noche debe ser un record, Edward piensa. Está con euforia en sus venas y no puede parar. Escucha a la chica gritar "para, para", pero Edward la ignora, él solo escucha cacofonías hechas con sangre, huesos y carne.

¿Qué es más real que eso? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Solo viene cuando hay sangre cerca? Pues aquí está él, la está buscando en golpes, en sangre y en situaciones destructivas. "¿Dónde estás, Bella?" piensa, pero también lo grita. El hombre está en el piso, tratando de defenderse. Edward seguiría golpeando, pero siente un jalón y de pronto está en el piso siendo esposado.

Todo fue tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo de sentirse como mierda. Las últimas 4 horas han sido las peores, tiene una horrible jaqueca y su cuerpo está molido.

—Tu llamada, Masen. —Ha esperado tres horas para tener oportunidad de hacer su llamada, y en esas tres horas sus opciones han variado entre su vecino que apenas conoce o su tía en California. Ninguno de esos dos casos son viables.

Ahora no tiene a nadie; su mejor amigo es un traidor y primero se pudre en la cárcel antes que hablarle a _ella_. El resto de sus "amigos" son una variante de Garrett y no quiere tener nada que ver con esa gente. Todos sabían, de seguro todos sabían lo que Garrett hacía. No puede confiar en nadie y se siente tan solo. Podría quedarse toda la noche, eso podría hacer. Sin embargo, decide tomar la ruta más extraña de todas.

Edward se acerca al teléfono y marca número por número, esperando que ella no haya cambiado su celular. El bip bip suena cinco veces antes de que respondan. Son cerca de las 5 am, así que sabe que ella está dormida.

—¿Sí? —ella contesta adormilada.

—¿Rosalie?... Mmm, soy Edward. Necesito un favor.

* * *

**Sí, puse una advertencia porque nunca se sabe :S no quiero una mamá enojada jodiéndome la mente.**

**Gracias a todos por sus felicitaciones y comentarios n.n todas y cada una de ustedes son adorables Muak!**

**Saludos, Eve**


	24. C24 Nacidos para caer

**TWILIGHT PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS ISA POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**THE RAT-DEAD CONFEDERATES**

**LOVE HURTS-INCUBUS**

**ENTER SANDMAN-METALLICA**

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**NACIDOS PARA CAER**

"Tienes las manos extendidas, las palmas hacia arriba y nadie la toma. Y te levantas, cuando nadie te toma de la mano. Tu garganta duele de gritar y piensas "el sonido de mi dolor no llega a nadie". Todos te miran, extrañados sin saber porque no reaccionas y te quedas estático pero por dentro eres un perpetuo incendio que arde y arde..."

La frase estaba escrita con una navaja y cubría una pared completa de la diminuta celda. Todo este tiempo, Bella la ha leído sin parar, es como si hubieran descrito su propia vida.

—Tu padre está aquí, Swan —dice el guardia rechoncho y simpático que ha sido la mejor compañía de Bella las últimas 24 horas.

Charlie está detrás del guardia, impecablemente vestido en unos jersey y una chaqueta café de cuero. Su mirada es impasible y ecuánime, no se ve molesto o sorprendido. Es paciente cuando el guardia tarda en abrir el candado y por último jala la reja para dejarlo entrar.

Bella quisiera tener sus cigarros, es un hábito de ella fumar cuando va a tener una confrontación, aunque difícilmente eso ayude a lidiar con su siempre protector e iracundo padre.

Conoce a Charlie tanto como a sí misma, no solo porque es su hija, sino porque son muy parecidos. Sabe que su padre no va a confrontarla, no ahora, porque él jamás se rebajaría a hacer una escena frente a sus ex-colegas. Es tal vez en eso en lo único que son diferentes; Charlie es sutil, ella no.

—Jefe Swan, se ve bien. ¿Cómo está Renée? —Bella dice acostándose en su catre y subiendo las piernas a la pared.

Charlie la ignora y se sienta frente a ella, carraspea y cruza sus dedos.

—Eres mi hija y te amo, Bella. Dicho eso, estás tan metida en mierda que no sé cómo ayudarte. ¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Las drogas? ¿Tu obsesión? No importa, no puedo arreglar nada, ¡si estás en la maldita puta cárcel! —grita Charlie.

Bella voltea con una sonrisilla cínica, Charlie nunca maldice o pierde los estribos.

—Oh Charlie, ¿qué pecados estás pagando conmigo, eh? Seguro eso te preguntas cada vez que alguien menciona mi nombre —dice ella despreocupadamente. Charlie la ignora y prosigue con su diatriba.

—Tienes cargos por interferir con la ley, modificación de evidencia, mentir a la policía y otros más que no recuerdo ahora. ¡Enfrentas una condena de tres años! —Charlie se talla la cara y suspira tratando de componerse—. He tenido que rogar para que te dejen salir, Isabella, ya no tengo poder en la policía como antes. No tienes idea de lo que me ha costado hacer que reduzcan tus cargos a faltas menores. Sin decir que Jacob también está hasta el cuello de ti, y Rogers... No empezaré con Rogers. ¿Qué crees que haces provocando a un asesino en serie de esa manera? —Charlie pregunta retóricamente—. Eres más lista que eso, ahora no solo va a ir tras unas prostitutas, ¡va a ir detrás de ti! Esta obsesión tuya por atrapar criminales va a terminar matándote sin mencionar la recaída a tu adicción. Jamás debí haber dejado que entraras al caso, siempre lo supe —Charlie dice decaído. Luego voltea a ver a su hija que ni siquiera lo ha visto a la cara, que no tiene remordimiento o algún dejo de culpa. ¿En qué se equivocó? Bella era una niña normal, traviesa, muy inteligente y curiosa, eso sí, pero siempre fue dócil hasta que empezó su adolescencia. No sabe qué hizo mal o por qué ella terminó con esta naturaleza tan obsesiva. Pero ahora no importa, es su hija y la ama más que a nada en el mundo. Sin embargo, un poco de amor duro no le caería mal.

—Y quiero que te quede claro, Isabella Marie Swan, que poniendo un pie fuera de la comisaría no vas a acercarte a ninguna escena del crimen, o a ese caso en cualquier medio o circunstancia. Ya no eres consultora de la policía de Chicago. Luego hablaremos de tu entrada a rehabilitación

Y así como así, Charlie ha decidido el futuro de su hija. Bella descarta todo tipo de amenazas, su padre debería saber que el conductismo no funciona con ella o bien la psicología barata. Si cree que ella va a ir a parar a rehabilitación su padre está sumamente equivocado.

* * *

—¡Masen! —grita el guardia. Edward levanta la cabeza y espera—. Alguien quiere verte.

Rosalie entra detrás de otro guardia y escucha los vituperios dirigidos a ella de los otros encarcelados; pero una mirada de Edward hace que se callen.

Ella no ha pagado su fianza lo cual, él supone, es un indicativo que ella no le hará las cosas fáciles.

Rosalie se queda parada frente a las rejas, mientras Edward se levanta y camina portando las heridas de su estúpida actitud de los últimos días.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta Rosalie fríamente.

—Mal. ¿Vienes a verme para reírte en mi cara? —Edward dice molesto. Rosalie sacude la cabeza incrédula.

—¿Estás molesto porque no accedí inmediatamente a tu petición de pagar tu fianza? ¿Dañó tu ego que no hiciera lo que me pedías en cuanto lo pedías? ¡Qué mierda, Edward! —grita Rosalie indignada.

Edward se ve un poco avergonzado y suspira.

—Lo siento, no estoy bien. No estoy nada bien, Rosalie —él dice entre dientes.

—Lo puedo ver —ella dice suspirando—. Voy a pagar tu fianza, pero antes necesito que me digas qué pasó.

—Estaba borracho en un bar. Las cosas se complicaron...

—Tú nunca te emborrachas, Edward, tal vez tomes unas cuantas cervezas, pero nunca te emborrachas. Era algo que Tanya siempre decía sobre ti.

—Tal vez Tanya no me conocía tan bien —él dice fríamente.

—Bien y, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no tu tía? ¿O Garrett? O... ¿Bella? ¿Ése es su nombre?

Rosalie puede ver las facciones de Edward cuando menciona su nombre. Es obvio que algo pasó y pretende averiguarlo si está dispuesta a ayudarlo y probablemente a arriesgarse a caer en su adictivo amor hacia Edward.

—Es una larga historia...

—Bueno, es eso u otro día en la cárcel —dice Rosalie firmemente.

—¿Aquí? ¿No sería mejor contarte saliendo? —dice Edward volteando a ver a sus costados; está lleno de delincuentes o borrachos igual que él.

—Haz un resumen —dice Rosalie.

—Bien; no le marqué a Esme porque vive en Cali, Garrett es un traidor, y no como yo pensaba, y Bella... Ya no nos vemos más.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Rosalie.

—Si vas a querer un interrogatorio a cambio de mi libertad ni lo sueñes, te estoy pidiendo un favor, Rosalie. No es como que no tenga el dinero, te lo daré en cuanto salga, pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a contarte mi puta vida en una pútrida celda.

—Bien —dice Rosalie resignada—, pero prométeme que vas a…

—Voy a contarte saliendo, ¿te parece bien?

* * *

Bella está firmando su liberación cuando ve a la última persona que pensó ver. Rosalie en su estéticamente perfecta pose, con su siempre fiel lunar de herpes. Antes de que se haga la pregunta de por qué está ahí, sabe la respuesta de inmediato. Edward está detrás de ella, está lejos pero aun así lo puede ver claramente; trae golpes en su cara y se ve terrible. Bella se queda helada, como si experimentara una sensación extra-corporal. No sabe qué le impacta más: si ver a Edward después de meses o verlo en la cárcel siendo socorrido por..., Rosalie, ni más ni menos. No debería enojarse o molestarse por verlo con ella, pero jura que jamás se había sentido así de desdichada.

—¿Qué ése no era tu novio? —pregunta su padre.

—Obviamente ya no, ¿qué no lo ves con Barbie? —dice Bella regresando la hoja de liberación al oficial frente a ella.

—Ya veo... Es por eso que estás cómo estás. De todas las personas, tú eres la que menos imaginé tener una depresión por ese tipo de... cosas —dice su padre en el mismo tono que Bella lo haría.

Bella voltea y entrecierra los ojos.

—Él no tiene nada que ver.

—Tal vez piensas que soy viejo y que no sé nada de ti, que te dejo a la deriva sin preocuparme si vives o mueres. La verdad es que sé que eres una drogadicta con tendencias suicidas y obsesivas. Siempre estoy pendiente de ti, Bella, aunque no lo creas—Charlie le da una condescendiente palmada en la cabeza—Y te puedo decir que cuando estabas con ese chico, en diciembre, en mi mesa, por un breve instante eras otra Bella Swan, sobria quiero aclarar.

— Bueno, el sexo es un buen aliciente para parar de drogarte.

—Por Dios... ¿Algún día dejarás de hablarme como si no fuera tu padre? —dice Charlie en voz baja.

—No seas tan conservador. Sé que tú y Renée todavía se montan como conejos.

—Voy a ignorar ese comentario por mi salud mental—dice Charlie mirando al techo.

Luego, su padre le empezó a hablar sobre horas de servicio a la comunidad, vigilancia, horarios, visitas al psicólogo, pero todo lo que ella podía concentrarse era en Edward. Estaba sentado cabizbajo mientras Rosalie firmaba papeles, nunca levantó la mirada, justo como cuando ella lo miraba en el hospital. Era como si hubiera regresado a su vieja rutina de verlo de lejos y ser ignorada. Quería caer de rodillas al piso y llorar, porque ella lo tuvo, por un instante. Y debería ser agradecida por ello, debería de sentirse en paz con haberlo tenido en su vida, pero ella es egoísta y rapaz. Edward siempre será su mejor y total obsesión.

Todo lo ha hecho por Edward, desde que lo conoce, su vida a girado alrededor de él. Olvidó su vieja revancha y la cambió otra obsesión más persistente y sacra. Persigue a este asesino porque es la única forma de protegerlo. Sabe que tarde o temprano Edward será la víctima, lo sabe en su corazón. El tiempo se le acaba y verlo así, destruido pero vivo y continuando su vida, le hace pensar que tal vez ya no lo tenga jamás, pero existe y está allá afuera viviendo una vida sin ella.

Bella sale de la comisaría sin mirar atrás, pero con un plan frente a sus ojos. Es su última oportunidad y esta vez no va a fallar.

* * *

En el frío espacio del departamento de Edward, Rosalie toma un sorbo de su café. Es un distractor, como cuando un abogado vierte agua sobre un vaso para distraer al testigo.

—Así que Garrett resultó ser un hijo de puta —ella comenta después de haber escuchado la explicación de Edward.

—Mi mejor amigo…, y me vendió por unos miles de dólares. Ya nada me sorprende —dice Edward tristemente.

Rosalie quiere preguntar sobre Bella, pero sabe que el tema es obviamente intocable. Edward tal vez no lo diga, pero es dolorosamente notable cómo ella lo ha destruido. Se pregunta si Bella le fue infiel o si simplemente se hartó de Edward; tal vez sufría demasiado con las peleas. Algo le dice a Rosalie que las cosas no son tan simples.

—Necesitas ver a un doctor, tus manos están hinchadas y tu ojo no se ve muy bien.

—Estoy bien, solo necesito dormir y descansar unos días —dice Edward abriendo y cerrando sus manos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Edward? —Una simple pregunta que tiene tantas connotaciones.

—No lo sé, no tengo ni remota idea de por dónde empezar.

Rosalie baja su taza y toca la pierna de Edward, el cual está sentado a un costado de ella en el otro sillón.

—¿Tienes dinero? Puedo prestarte... —Edward sacude la cabeza.

—Tengo dinero suficiente, puedo..., puedo sobrevivir unos meses sin trabajar.

—Sé que las cuentas de Tanya no han sido completamente pagadas. Deberías dejar que te ayude con eso.

—No —dice él tajantemente.

—Bien, como gustes —dice Rosalie en voz baja—. ¿Sabes? Puedes confiar en mí, Edward, estoy aquí como tu amiga. Puedes hablar conmigo..., no estás solo.

Edward sonríe y la toma de la mano.

—Gracias Rose, pero..., no soy muy buena compañía. No quiero hablar o examinar mi vida en estos momentos.

—Tal vez no ahora, pero si un día quieres puedes contar conmigo.

—Gracias. ¿Te molesta si voy a recostarme un momento? Necesito dormir —Edward dice levantándose.

—Claro, ¿quieres que me vaya? —ella pregunta mordiéndose el labio.

Edward se queda pensativo y sacude su cabeza.

—Puedes quedarte, de hecho, tal vez yo no sea buena compañía pero eso no quiere decir que no acepte una. Honestamente, este lugar hace mucho que me deprime de lo solo que me hace sentir.

Rosalie sonríe y se levanta para abrazarlo. Es un abrazo que Edward necesitaba y que responde apretando la delgada figura de Rosalie. Es un olor diferente y olfatearlo le hace pensar cuando _ella_ no estaba en su vida. Edward cierra sus ojos, tratando de no recordarla.

Cuando Rosalie lo suelta y le sonríe; siente como si hubiera regresado al pasado.

—Voy a quedarme aquí, puedes dormirte. Haré algo de cenar que estará listo para cuando despiertes.

—No tienes que hacer nada, Rose.

—Tonterías, para eso estamos los amigos.

Edward sonríe tristemente y camina a su recámara donde se tira en la cama y cierra los ojos. Bella aparece justo como la vio en la pelea, gritando que se levante y luche por ella.

* * *

Por una semana, Rosalie ha sido una presencia habitual en su vida. No es como Bella, con su extraño patrón de sueño y sus excentricidades diarias. Ella es sutil y casi imperceptible. A veces, cuando se despierta, solo ve una nota y el desayuno hecho, otras veces es una visita por la tarde de un par de horas, con previa notificación por teléfono. Rosalie respeta su espacio y no lo presiona, no habla de nada difícil y es cálida como el sol. Siempre ha sabido eso de ella, y no entiende por qué nunca se enamoró.

Tanya era su contraria, era una chica de carácter fuerte, obstinada y jovial, que en detrimento con Rosalie, era como si Tanya fuera la hermana "popular" y Rosalie la hermana "tímida y convencional". Ambas educadas en conventos, solo Rosalie se quedó con su recatada perfección y "celestialidad", mientras Tanya se la pasaba en la universidad experimentando.

A Edward le parecía fascinante esa faceta de Tanya, nunca era aburrido estar con ella, pero ahora se pregunta si Rosalie, en toda su calma y sutileza, fue algo que siempre necesitó.

Sí, ahora necesita eso, ¿y después? No puede pensar en eso. Sabe que Rosalie lo ama, no tiene que decírselo en su cara. Lo dice al momento de mirarlo o hablar con él, cuando lo escucha sin interrumpirlo o se ríe de sus estúpidos chistes. Sería tan fácil amarla y sería tan fácil estar con ella. Pero no debe engañarse, porque por las noches la única que mira es a Bella y es trágico cómo ella aún retiene tantas partes de él que lo hace un hombre incompleto, inclusive para amar.

Era un domingo por la noche cuando su puerta se abre. Rosalie entra con una bolsa de pan horneado y lo pone sobre la mesa.

—No sabía qué te gustaba, así que traje de todos.

Edward se acerca y huele el hermoso aroma de pan recién hecho. No tiene mucha hambre, pero aun así toma uno para no hacer sentir mal a Rosalie.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? —pregunta él, dándole una taza de café ya preparada.

Rosalie se sienta y toma la taza.

—Bien, lo de siempre. Parejas que se odian y parejas indecisas en odiarse o amarse.

Edward se ríe y toma un sorbo de café. Se siente como en un viejo matrimonio donde la pareja al final del día se queja de todo y de nada.

—Debe ser horrible vivir todo eso cuando tú lo viviste en carne viva —él comenta.

—A decir verdad..., mi divorcio fue liberador. Royce no lo vio así, pero estoy segura que ahora que está casado nuevamente siente lo mismo.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué el divorcio? Es decir..., ¿hubo una razón...?

—¿Una razón que no fueras tú? —complementa Rosalie y Edward solo se encoge de hombros—. Royce y yo nos casamos por costumbre. Como sabrás, cuando tú y Tanya se conocieron yo ya llevaba años con él, desde la secundaria. Nuestro matrimonio fue en declive cuando él quiso tener hijos y yo le pedí que me diera tiempo. No sabía qué hacer con mi vida, no sabía si quería seguir ejerciendo o ser ama de casa. Luego pasó lo de Tanya y eso nos afectó a todos. En mi caso mi matrimonio carecía de comunicación y yo me la vivía consolando a mis padres. Royce se hartó y yo..., no podía dejar de pensar en ti. —Edward se ve notablemente incómodo, pero Rosalie quiere sacar esto de su pecho. Hace tiempo quería hablar con él y sabe que éste es el mejor momento—. Edward, amo a Tanya y tú también lo hiciste alguna vez. Es por eso que debes de entender que no fue mi intención enamorarme de ti. Sí, fuiste un catalizador para pedir mi divorcio y tal vez hice mal en proponerte tener sexo cuando mi hermana estaba en coma... Sé que está mal, sé que es imperdonable... —dice Rosalie mientras mira sus manos hechas nudo—. Ahora sé que si hubiera manejado las cosas en forma diferente...

—Los dos nos equivocamos, Rose, fue un error de ambos. Tanya se merecía algo mejor y la verdad yo no soy mejor persona que tú. Me acosté con varias mujeres y, mientras, también te dañaba a ti. Lo manejamos mal, tengo que aceptarlo. Pero antes de todo, antes del sexo y la culpa, siempre fuiste mi amiga y te lo agradezco.

Rosalie solo asiente y se queda callada un momento.

—Edward... Sé que..., sé que no quieres hablar de ello —dice Rosalie con ojos suplicantes —, pero tengo que preguntar; ¿Qué pasó con _ella_? Es obvio que aún no la olvidas.

Edward deja su taza en la mesa y se queda callado por unos segundos.

—Tal vez no quieras escuchar esto, Rose... No es agradable, en más de una manera.

—Quiero saber, necesito saber, Edward.

Edward asiente resignado.

—En cierta manera, tienes derecho a saberlo y planeaba decírtelo. —Rosalie se sorprende por sus palabras. _¿Derecho a saberlo?_ La duda la carcome aún más.

—Ella es policía..., era policía. La conocí en un bar... —dice Edward corrigiéndose, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicar esta terrible historia, que sin querer, también toca a Rosalie.

Edward comienza a describir su historia con Bella desde la mitad; cuando ella le dio aventón a su casa, siguiendo por el final; ese declive cuando Tanya muere, y por último el inicio; por el accidente que ella confesó haber perpetuado. Un orden extraño de las cosas, pero pertinente para Edward, que parece que ha vivido todo eso a destiempo.

Cada palabra y cada frase dejan a Rosalie perpleja y muda. Es como si toda esa información fuera ajena a ella, como si esa mujer no hubiese tocado su vida con un choque. Ahora entiende la devastación de Edward y la culpa que él tiene de seguirla amando, es tan obvio que Rose tiene que tragar saliva para no gritar de ira.

Quiere entender a Edward, quiere entender que esté enamorado de la mujer incorrecta, pero no lo puede hacer. ¿Por qué nunca a ella? Primero Tanya, que era caprichosa y pueril, luego esta mujer que es una drogadicta, inválida y para colmo asesina. ¿Por qué Edward se tiene que enamorar siempre de la peor mujer y nunca de ella?

* * *

Los primeros días no fueron fáciles pero, ¡oh! Su siempre confiable "caballo blanco" la ayudaba a coadyuvar y además a soportar. Se siente en su lugar habitual, mirando desde su coche y vigilando como lo hizo siempre. Antes veía a mujeres salir de su antiguo hogar y ahora solo la ve salir a ella. Siempre que la veía entrar o salir, Bella inhalaba una línea de coca y subía el volumen a su iPod. Luego miraba su objetivo "real" que era la pista de patinaje a dos cuadras del hogar de Edward y se enfocaba en terminar el día.

"Patilandia" era una pista de hielo abierta perpetuamente en la siempre climáticamente extraña Chicago. Es un éxito entre los jóvenes y también entre adolescentes. Ha visto entrar varios patinadores por las últimas dos semanas y nadie se asemeja a su asesino. Sin embargo, sabe que él no es un cliente. El asesino es forzosamente un trabajador del lugar.

No puede ir a preguntar, ya que técnicamente tiene prohibido tan siquiera hacerse pasar por consultora, así que su estado de vigilancia ha tenido que ser refinado hasta reducirlo a unas cuantas horas para no levantar sospechas. Ha decidido quedarse al horario de la noche, el cual, a su vez, le provee de información sobre Edward.

Bella se impacienta, Rosalie al menos lleva dos horas ahí arriba y es más o menos lo que tardan sus visitas. Siempre sale con sus ropas correctamente puestas y su maquillaje impecable, pero aun así sabe que esas visitas no son una simple cortesía social.

Cuando investigó a sus sospechosos—incluyendo a ella—, leyó su petición de divorcio que fue "poco amistoso" así como su inversión bancaria la cual aumentó en el último año gracias a la ostentosa pensión alimenticia que su ex-marido paga. Se le hace extraño que una mujer como Rosalie, que puede tener al hombre que quiera, se dé el tiempo de jugar a la casita con Edward. Es astuta, tiene que admitirlo.

Son cerca de las 11 pm y la pista de patinaje está cerrando. Usa sus binoculares y ve salir a un hombre calvo y a otro más joven, ambos ya los había visto anteriormente. No ha podido conseguir nada sobre ninguno, cree que es una pérdida de tiempo toda esta vigilancia absurda, hasta que ve salir a otro hombre joven de la puerta trasera. Es tal vez la tercera vez que lo ha visto, siempre usa una gorra y uniforme con el logo de "Patilandia"; es obvio que tiene un puesto alto, del tipo gerencial. Lo ve meterse otra vez al negocio mientras los otros dos hombres restantes se quedan platicando.

Quince minutos después, ha decidido terminar por esa noche, así que conduce por la cuadra pasando nuevamente por el edificio de Edward. Pero su corazón se detiene cuando mira la entrada del edificio. Edward está besando a Rosalie, no como dos amigos lo harían. Es recíproco, es pasional e íntimo, como una despedida o un "hasta luego"; es como solía besarla de despedida después de pasar horas en su casa teniendo sexo. Bella quiere morir, lo quiere hacer en ese momento y no tiene idea de que su deseo está siendo escuchado.

Su celular suena varias veces. Sabe que es Emmett, pero lo ignora, ignora a todo a su alrededor, incluso al hombre que está en su ventana y cubre su boca con cloroformo.

Detrás de sus párpados lo primero que siente conscientemente es una luz titilante, que va y viene haciéndola sentir como en un sueño, luego siente el dolor en sus manos que están fuertemente atadas.

Abre los ojos y esa misma luz, ahora más intensa, contrae sus pupilas haciendo que entrecierre sus ojos y la deje desconcertada.

—No voy a matarte. Pensé hacerlo, créeme, pero una adicta patética como tú, sola por convicción, sin trabajo y además suicida, es lo único que de seguro ha de desear. —La voz del hombre es nítida, con cadencia grata y perfecta dicción. Le cuesta trabajo verlo por la luz, pero poco a poco una figura se va formando—. En vez de eso, voy a dejarte vivir sabiendo quién eres y sabiendo quién es Edward Masen. Voy a destruirte la vida con una simple confesión y, Bella, rogarás nunca haberla escuchado.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, tienen muchas preguntas y menos mal que lo corté aquí porque originalmente era más largo. Pero creo que es mejor por que van a necesitar varios capítulos para digerir ciertas cosas y yo para describirlas.

**ADVIERTO QUE LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS NO SON PARA DÉBILES DE CORAZÓN**, si no te gusta el drama, DRAMA LAMA DRAMA LAMA te aconsejo que...no pues nada ya están leyendo, ahora terminan! hahahah u.u

Saludos,

Eve


	25. C25 Amputa miembros inexistentes para so

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS A ISA POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**THE UNFORGIVEN-METALLICA**

**AMBULANCES-LADY TRON**

**FASCINATION STREET-THE CURE**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**ESTE ES UNO DE ESOS CAPÍTULOS FUERTES, DONDE DEBO ADVERTIR QUE LO QUE VAN A LEER NO ES PARA MENORES DE 18 Y BLA BLA BLA. PERO EN VERDAD, ES UN CAPÍTULO FUERTE, CON VARIAS ESCENAS LIGERAMENTE GRÁFICAS Y TEMAS DE ÍNDOLE SEXUAL QUE PUEDEN PROVOCAR PENSAMIENTOS NEGATIVOS. LES PIDO POR FAVOR, QUE SI NO LES GUSTA LEER ESCENAS DE VIOLACIÓN EVITEN LA PARTE EN ITÁLICAS, SI NO LA LEEN NO PASA NADA, VAN A PODER ENTENDER LA HISTORIA PERFECTAMENTE.**

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**AMPUTA MIEMBROS INEXISTENTES PARA SOBREVIVIR (PARTE I)**

—_No voy a matarte. Pensé hacerlo, créeme, pero una adicta patética como tú, sola por convicción, sin trabajo y además suicida, es lo único que de seguro ha de desear. —La voz del hombre es nítida, con cadencia grata y perfecta dicción. Le cuesta trabajo verlo por la luz, pero poco a poco una figura se va formando—. En vez de eso, voy a dejarte vivir sabiendo quién eres y sabiendo quién es Edward Masen. Voy a destruirte la vida con una simple confesión y, Bella, rogarás nunca haberla escuchado._

El hombre jala la silla y es así como Bella lo puede ver mucho mejor. Es rubio, atractivo, en sus treintas y sus movimientos son precisos; se ve que todo lo que hace requiere de su control. Sus ojos son azules y su sonrisa diabólica la hacen pensar que más que disfrutar esto, no solo porque lo haya humillado, es también algo que él había esperado hace tiempo. Puede ver también, que el logo en su camisa es de la pista de patinaje. Es el mismo hombre que vio salir hace... No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo; seguro unos minutos, porque todavía es de noche. Se da cuenta por la pequeña ventana que está dando a la calle.

—Te he visto antes —dice Bella frunciendo sus cejas—; trabajas en la pista. Eres gerente, es probable que tengas control absoluto de ese lugar. —Luego, Bella levanta su cara y lo mira directamente, ahora todo tiene sentido—. Es así como la víctima número 4 se hizo su golpe en la cabeza... —habla ella para sí misma— La herida era demasiado perfecta y lisa, como una navaja, pero hice pruebas con varias y ninguna concordaba. Los golpes no eran grandes o contundentes porque eran golpes de caídas en hielo, y el golpe en su cabeza fue con la navaja de un patín —dice absorta en su propia conclusión—. Después de todo trabajas ahí y sabías cuando nadie iba a estar presente, pero ella escapó de alguna manera. ¿Estabas distraído? ¿Estabas desesperado porque no había nevado? ¿Eso te llevó a ser descuidado con tu víctima? —pregunta Bella.

El hombre solo sonríe sin contestar, pero Bella sigue hilando pistas.

—La chica corrió por la pista, pero se seguía cayendo y lastimando en el hielo resbaladizo. Tú la perseguiste y cuando al fin la capturaste la golpeaste con lo primero que viste a la mano; un patín. He visto la pista de hielo; los patines están en una repisa saliendo de la pista. Pero esto es más que una simple serie de asesinatos. Hay cierto mensaje implícito en ellos, un mensaje a mí —dice Bella desafiante.

—Has resuelto un pequeño porcentaje del misterio, Bella, pero oh, te falta tanto —dice él en un tono falsamente amable—. No sé si sentir pena de ti o reírme —dice el hombre con una sonrisa condescendiente—. Empecemos por lo más básico. Mi nombre es Riley Biers y estoy 100% seguro que no sabes quién soy, pero yo sí sé quién eres, Bella.

»Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, que sigo tus pasos, hace más tiempo aun que sé de tu existencia. Te sorprendería saber que yo soy la persona que mejor te conoce. Sé todos tus sucios secretos como si fueran míos. Sé por qué te convertiste en lo que eres, sé lo que eres..., y sé qué es lo más amas.

»Me gustaría que te concentraras en esta conversación y no la tomaras a la ligera. Creo que mientras vayas aprendiendo quien soy, vas a aprender muchas cosas de ti misma.

—¿Tengo opción? —ella pregunta sarcásticamente.

—No me interrumpas, linda, ¿okay? Solo escucha atentamente. —Riley aprieta bruscamente las mejillas de Bella con su mano. Bella sacude su cabeza molesta y le escupe. Riley se limpia la cara y la mira con curiosidad.

—La primera vez que escuché tu nombre, tenía 16 años. —Bella lo mira detenidamente; si Riley quería llamar la atención, está teniendo éxito. Pero Bella no puede distraerse, necesita pensar en algo pronto, así que mira a su alrededor tratando de inventariar el lugar y averiguar exactamente en dónde está y qué puede serle útil.

El lugar es un sótano, Bella ahora puede darse cuenta. Hay varias herramientas, cajas de electricidad y varias maquinarias para limpiar pistas de hielo, lo que la hace suponer que Riley la llevó al sótano de la pista de hielo, seguramente donde lleva a todas sus víctimas. Sus manos están cansadas de moverse, pero sigue tratando de zafarse; no es fácil.

—Tengo que confesar que antes no me eras nada interesante. Cuando oía tu nombre solo me reía o lo ignoraba, a veces tenía un poco de celos, tengo que admitirlo. Pero ahora eres como una peste, una infestación que requiere de un veneno fuerte. —Es la primera vez que Bella lo escucha sin esa despreocupación que tanto proyecta; Riley se ve y se oye molesto.

—¿Por qué no dejas de marearme con tanta explicación? ¿No me vas a matar? ¿Vas a violarme? ¿Mutilarme? ¿No? Entonces termina tu estúpida explicación o juro que me voy a morir, pero del puto aburrimiento —dice Bella y Riley ríe.

—Gracioso que enlistes todo eso. Pero no, no hay necesidad. ¿Por qué te haría todo eso cuando con unas simples palabras te puedo hacer más daño?

—No requiero de diálogo, créeme, además hace que pierda el respeto por ti. Pensé que eras violento, un bruto que solo actuaba como un animal, eso tolero más que un psicópata con verborrea —Bella dice mirándolo a los ojos. Él la ignora y se recarga en la silla.

—¿Crees en el destino, Bella? ¿Crees en Dios? —Bella se ríe como respuesta a su pregunta—. Deberías, porque toda tu vida se puede explicar si creyeras. Un simple acto que se conecta con otro y otro hasta que te jalan a una situación..., particular. Ésta es tu situación particular. Debes de entender lo que digo. ¿Acaso no conociste a Edward gracias a un choque? —Bella esta vez se mira molesta, pero lo trata de controlar; este cabrón no va a tener poder sobre ella.

—Bueno, estás en un problema si un psicópata empieza a hablar de Dios y aun más si entiendes lo que dice —ella contesta cínicamente.

Riley se le acerca a la cara y la examina detenidamente.

—Él tenía una especie de obsesión por ti también. ¿A que no sabías eso? —Riley dice en la cara de Bella—. Fuiste, después de todo, la primera..., niña. —Bella abre los ojos en sorpresa—. Pero yo fui su primero —él lo dice orgullosamente—. Abe siempre tuvo una predilección por la carne joven y tierna. Pero dijo que contigo... ¿Cuál fueron sus palabras? Oh sí, contigo "Tuvo el mejor coño joven de su vida". Tenías…, ¿once, doce? —Riley dice fingiendo no acordarse—. Doce. —dice finalmente, con una terrible sonrisa.

Bella siente un frío por su espina y su pecho pulsa como tambor en guerra. No puede respirar, no puede pensar.

—Él me contó con detalles lo que hizo contigo, obscenos detalles que un joven de 16 años no debería de escuchar. Pero Abe era todo para mí; era mi mentor, mi mejor amigo y mi guía en esta maldita vida. Hubiera hecho todo por él, todo, y lo hice. Debes saber de quién hablo, tienes que saberlo, lo has perseguido la mitad de tu vida. Créeme, él se sentía orgulloso que una de sus víctimas se obsesionara tanto con él, se sentía..., realizado. Teníamos recortes de ti pegados en casa y siempre estábamos contigo en los momentos triunfales una vez que fuiste una detective reconocida. Eras su orgullo y su obsesión porque enmarcabas la hermosa naturaleza obsesiva que él también poseía.

Bella trata de racionalizar, tal vez solo está jugando con ella, tal vez, tal vez...

—Sé lo que estás pensando, pero ¿quién más sabe ese sucio secretito tuyo, eh Bella? Si no me crees puedo darte detalles que el mismo Abe me contó. Fue en una de tus escapadas rebeldes de casa, en un parque, ¿recuerdas? Un parque _verde, boscoso y a metros de tu casa_. Me dijo cómo te sostuvo contra el piso y desvirgó tu dulce e inmaculado coño. Cuando Abe me lo contaba siempre tenía una erección, era su memoria favorita.

Bella está nauseabunda tratando de controlarse, pero no puede hacerlo. Empieza a hiperventilar, era algo que estaba lejos, lejos, olvidado y profundamente guardado en su siempre hermética mente.

—No, no, no, no es verdad —ella dice negando la cabeza.

—Lo fue, lo sabes. Si no, ¿por qué lo habrías perseguido hasta..., las últimas consecuencias? —dice él con ira, mientras con su mano aplasta la pierna amputada de Bella.

—No, no, no, no no no —ella repite sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —él pregunta maliciosamente.

Bella lo recuerda, nunca lo ha olvidado, es lo que la ha convertido en lo que es ahora y lo que la destruyó a tan temprana edad.

_Era un viernes, era temprano y hacía un hermoso día en Chicago; los días hermosos eran tan raros en invierno. La nieve era apenas visible, pero a Bella le gustaba tocarla entre los arbustos del parque al que solía ir. Todavía era horario de clases, pero no pudo resistir y sucumbió ante una temprana visita a su lugar preferido de juegos. Su padre le había advertido que si volvía a escaparse de la escuela nuevamente, su castigo sería severo. Pero Bella no podía estar ahí, la escuela la asfixiaba tanto con sus métricas y reglas que difícilmente podía ponerle atención a algo. Recuerda acostarse en la nieve, con su abrigo púrpura y sus guantes blancos. Por unos instantes, Bella pudo disfrutar del sol en su cara y el frío en su espalda. Sus pequeñas manos apretaban la nieve, escuchando el rechinido natural que hacía y la humedad que permeaba por la tela de sus guantes. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, hasta que de pronto, el sol ya no estaba. Al abrir los ojos, una sombra cubría el cielo, una sombra que poco a poco tenía forma de una persona._

—_¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —el hombre dice en una calmada voz. La figura invertida que veía Bella no era suficiente para detallar su cara._

_Bella se levanta asustada y sacude la cabeza. Su padre le ha dicho que jamás debe hablar con desconocidos._

_El hombre se agacha hasta la altura de Bella y sonríe. Sus ojos son marrones, igual de viejo que su padre y porta una sonrisa agradable. Trae un abrigo que se ve cómodo y unos guantes negros de piel._

—_¿Cómo te llamas? —él pregunta._

—_No debo de hablar con extraños —Bella contesta molesta._

—_Soy Abe, ya me conoces ahora. —Bella no dice nada, solo levanta sus piernas y las abraza hacia su pecho._

—_Eres una chica lista. Vamos, es mejor que vayas a tu casa, no querrás que tus padres se enteren que te has escapado —Abe dice extendiendo su mano._

_Bella se muerde el labio insegura, no sabe si aceptar su ayuda, pero en realidad ahora más que nunca desea irse a su casa y estar a salvo en los brazos de sus padres. Toma la mano de Abe y éste la aprieta ligeramente y le sonríe._

_Cuando se levanta, Abe la toma de los hombros y le dice en el oído._

—_Me gusta cuando corren, siempre es más divertido. —Bella voltea asustada y lo mira. Se ve diferente a esta distancia, es más alto de lo que pensó. Su voz es cruel y áspera; ha perdido toda calidez, pero más que nada, puede sentir un miedo que la cubre. No sabe cómo explicarlo, tal vez fueron sus palabras o su instinto de sobrevivencia, pero algo la impulsa a huir de él; y eso hace._

_Bella empieza a correr, dejando a Abe detrás de ella. Mientras lo hace, solo piensa en llegar a casa, no está lejos, solo unas cuadras más. Después de unos metros, voltea para ver si lo ha perdido, pero no lo ve por ningún lado. Asustada, voltea a sus costados pero sin dejar de correr; tiene tanto miedo que no puede evitar llorar. Empieza a rogar, a hacer promesas consigo misma; "si no me atrapa no vuelvo a escapar, lo juro", "lo siento papá, lo siento por no hacerte caso". Corre lo que parece un laberinto de árboles, hasta que siente dos terribles manos tomarla de los hombros; sabe que es él. Bella grita, pero él tapa su boca haciendo que le sea difícil respirar._

No recuerda los detalles, no puede, cree que los ha bloqueado, pero sabe perfectamente lo que le hizo. Días pasarían donde no podría pensar en otra cosa, su cuerpo portaría marcas donde no podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera.

Años pasarían en que solamente pudiera ver su cara una y otra vez arriba de ella, la misma cara que jamás olvidaría. Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo siendo abusado hasta que el hombre la dejara ahí tirada dándole un beso en la frente diciéndole "Adiós dulce Bella". Ella se quedaría quieta en la nieve por horas, hasta que el frío la hiciera levantarse y caminar a su casa en lentos pasos que indicaban un gran dolor.

Sus ropas estaban un poco rotas, pero nada que llamara la atención. No fue difícil ocultarle lo que sucedió a sus padres, después de todo, tenía tendencias a escaparse de la escuela y buscar problemas por ahí. Al llegar a casa, su madre la nota desarreglada y Bella se excusa al baño, quitándose las bragas llenas de sangre y escondiéndolas. Eventualmente, cuando su madre insistente la confronta, Bella admite haberse escapado de la escuela, ido al parque y caerse de un árbol; algo muy común en ella.

Su padre la castigó por una semana, lo cual ella agradeció secretamente. Indicaba no salir de su habitación lo cual era más bien una bendición en su actual estado. Los días pasaron, y mientras, Bella, en su destruida inocencia, no podía dejar de pensar que si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a su padre, esto no le hubiera sucedido. Se siente culpable, se siente estúpida, pero más que nada, tiene miedo de hablar.

No es fácil para un ser humano traspasar el umbral de niñez a adultez sin ningún tipo de transición suave; Bella lo sabe ahora. A sus treinta, sabe que debió haber hablado, pero a sus doce, no era una opción simplemente porque no estaba lista para afrontar lo que le había sucedido.

Desgraciadamente, su inteligencia también la hacía demasiado buena para mentir, incluso de niña, y ese evento solo la forzó a mentir mejor mientras crecía.

Bella vivió toda su adolescencia creyendo que era su culpa, que pudo haberlo evitado; eso la hizo áspera y dura. Sus padres apenas podían controlar su rebeldía, pero de alguna manera Bella estaba bien influida por su padre, el cual la controló debidamente y la supo llevar por el camino correcto. Sabe que si no fuera por él, ella jamás hubiera sobrevivido su adolescencia o adultez.

No es hasta que entró a la academia que encontró su verdadera respuesta y vocación. También entendió que ella era una víctima y no tenía la culpa, pero era demasiado tarde, porque jamás dejaría de perseguirlo, nunca. Esa misma cara era la que perseguía por las noches, la que imaginaba en sus prácticas de tiro, la que veía en el espejo.

Si ella tenía una misión en la vida, era encontrarlo y matarlo; sabía que lo haría tarde o temprano. No fue sino cuando, una vez detective y ya había tomado fama, él volvió a resurgir. Había muchos casos de niños desaparecidos o víctimas de violación que describían a un hombre como Abe. Era un caso menor para una detective como ella, pero no fue difícil que se lo asignaran. Casi 15 años y el muy cabrón regresaba; la diferencia es que ella no lo dejaría escapar esta vez. No fue fácil encontrarlo, pero lo hizo, y cuando lo encontró no tuvo control de sí misma. Es por eso que no tomó precauciones, es por eso que cuando lo vio cara a cara después de tanto tiempo, Bella dejó de ser detective para ser una víctima vengativa. Aun ahora, puede saborear la cuasi victoria de haberlo encontrado y aún puede sentir la derrota de haberlo perdido en esa persecución que ocurrió ese fatídico día de enero hace tres años y causó la desgracia que la ha seguido hasta ahora; desgracia que tocó a Edward.

—Oh sí que lo recuerdas, tu cara me lo dice todo. Pero estamos lejos de terminar —dice Riley.

Bella sale de sus recuerdos, lo mira al fin y no sabe qué pensar. ¿Por qué Riley sabe algo tan personal de ella? La única conclusión es que Abe mismo se lo haya dicho; quiere decir que sigue vivo. La sola idea es suficiente para recobrar la cordura que sentía que se le iba de las manos hace unos momentos.

—¿Dónde está él? —ella pregunta seriamente.

—No hay que adelantarnos, Bella, deja que termine mi historia. Aunque creo que no empecé en orden cronológico.

»Verás, para que entiendas todo mucho mejor, tengo que contarte la mía. Yo, como tú, también conocí a Abe a temprana edad, mucho más temprana; tenía cerca de 6. La diferencia es que yo le fui lo suficientemente interesante como para me llevara con él.

—Él te secuestró... Él abusó de ti —dice Bella incrédula.

—No al principio, no a la fuerza. Abe me crió como un hijo los primeros años. Dijo que siempre quiso un hijo. Era bueno conmigo, siempre fue bueno conmigo, pero sabía lo que hacía a otros. De alguna manera me sentía afortunado por haber sido elegido de entre tantos que pudo haber tomado. Tiempo después él me dijo que fui el primero. Con el tiempo aprendí a amarlo, como un padre primero y luego como algo más...

—Estás enfermo, eres un puto enfermo, Abe es un pedófilo, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Eres una víctima! —Bella dice entre dientes.

Riley la golpea en respuesta.

—No hables de él así. Fue incomprendido, solo quería afecto, un afecto que una adulto obtuso y superficial no podía darle. —Bella quiere vomitar, puede sentir su estómago revolverse solo de escuchar a este hombre—. Pero todo cambió cuando cumplí nueve. Porque Abe al fin tenía lo que siempre quiso: un hijo de su propia sangre y no un patético impostor como yo. Él estaba feliz, orgulloso al fin, pero tenía miedo, miedo de hacerle lo mismo que a mí. Miedo de arruinar su vida como la hizo conmigo. Y ahí estaba yo, como un repuesto barato del hijo que amaba de lejos, tomando el papel de hijo, amigo..., y eventualmente de amante. Pero siempre lo resentí, siempre fui segundo en su vida.—Riley hace una pausa para reponerse. Cuando al fin se recobra es el mismo Riley frío y no el pobre niño desplazado

—¿Sabes qué hacía Abe cuando lo perseguías por medio Chicago hace tres años? No creo, pero te lo voy a decir. Abe estaba observando a su hijo. —Bella lo mira confundido—. Desde lejos, siempre desde lejos, porque Abe sabía que jamás sería un buen padre y siempre limitó su contacto. No quería que su hijo supiera de su existencia. La madre del chico, Lizzy, le suplicó reconocerlo, pero Abe se negó tajantemente. Tal vez porque dentro, muy dentro de él, Abe sabría que no podría controlarse.

»Él quería a Lizzy, pero también era un hombre solitario que deseaba cosas diferentes... Cosas como tú... O como yo. Pero a veces, cuando su lado paternal salía, le compraba algo al pequeño, algún regalo que pudiera darle sin saber que era de él. Abe aprendió por Lizzy que al pequeño le fascinaban los caramelos frutales, así que eso le regaló en su cumpleaños número cinco.

»¿Ya sabes a dónde va esto? ¿Has visto las pistas que te he dejado? Qué decepción que no te hayas dado cuenta antes, pero entiendo, de alguna forma, que el amor te hace estúpida y desorganizada —dice riéndose. Bella está mirando al piso, tratando de procesar, tratando de respirar. No quiere y no puede aceptarlo, simplemente no puede—. Eres una chica lista, Bella, muy lista. ¿Ya lo dedujiste verdad? Tu amado Edward es hijo del hombre que te violó cuando eras niña. Marcus Abernathy o Abe, como yo le digo.

»Ahora dime, ¿no crees en el destino?

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR SERIA:**

Desde aquí puedo oír sus gritos de confusión, el siguiente capítulo tiene MÁS revelaciones importantes, pero esta sin duda es la que ustedes estaban esperando. Sé que todos tenían sus sospechosos o sospechosas y obvio, nadie supo quien era porque Riley jamás apareció en la historia. Como autora, jamás pensé que esta parte de la historia fuera a llamar tanta atención como lo hizo, pero les aseguro que la historia está compuesta de esta manera por una razón.

Sé que tienen más preguntas, muchas más que este capítulo no abarca, pero los siguientes, espero, se las resolverán a su debido tiempo.

Saludos, Eve

P.D. Ajá! actualicé antes! y el siguiente ya está listo y beteado así que no hay excusas, **el domingo temprano subo el 26 n.n**


	26. C26 Amputa miembros inexistentes para so

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**CAPÍTULO NO BETEADO**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**BORN TO DIE-LANA DEL REY**

**BOUND TO THE FLOOR-LOCAL H**

**PRETTY WHEN YOU CRY-VAST**

**WRONG-DEPECHE MODE**

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**AMPUTA MIEMBROS INEXISTENTES PARA SOBREVIVIR (PARTE II)**

Bella mantiene la cordura por un delgado hilo. No es suficiente, sabe que no es suficiente si él sigue hablando, llenado su cabeza de palabras imposibles y hechos aberrantes. Es peor cuando su parte racional empieza a convencerla también que lo que dice este hombre es verdad. No puede evitar recordar el tatuaje en el hombro de Elizabeth, "M.A".

—No te creo —ella dice entre dientes.

—Es tu problema si no me crees, Bella. ¿Por qué me tomaría la molestia de haberte seguido y haberlo involucrado? Él es tan culpable como tú, por todas las putas que he matado, por todos los inocentes desaparecidos; de tu fracaso y tu desdicha. Te quería dejar ese mensaje claro, ¿fue claro? Yo creo que sí, si unes las piezas puedes entenderlo todo mejor. ¿Qué haría Edward si se entera de quién es su padre? ¿No sientes ahora mismo, asco de haber cogido con él?

Bella sacude la cabeza negando todo, jamás sentiría algo así por Edward.

—No te creo. Y si fuera verdad lo que dices, Edward..., Edward no tiene la culpa.

—No directamente, no. Como yo tampoco tuve la culpa de ser secuestrado por Abe o haberme enamorado de él, es algo..., circunstancial,...humano, . —Riley empieza a reírse—. Pero tú sabes mejor sobre la naturaleza humana, al menos eso crees. Tú que crees que tu vida es un secreto bien oculto y que nadie sabe las manías detrás de cada acción. Conozco tu proceso mental, conozco por qué haces las cosas. En parte, eres igual que yo. —Bella levanta la mirada asqueada de tal comparación—. Solo que tú usas un método diferente, te riges por reglas no estructuradas y modificas la moral a tu conveniencia. Yo no soy un hipócrita, hago lo que necesito hacer—dice Riley relajadamente.— Cuando salga de aquí, Edward va a enterarse de todo y tú quedarás viva para atestiguar como su vida se arruina. Eso, Bella, es lo que realmente deseo para ti. La muerte sería muy fácil.

Puede soportar todo, menos que Edward se entere, sabe que lo destruiría, lo dejaría como a ella. Ya no puede haber más víctimas de Abe, y primero muerta antes de que eso pase. Bella sabe que necesita tiempo y necesita hacer algo pronto.

— Crees que tienes todo solucionado pero ¿Qué harás conmigo Riley sino piensas matarme?—pregunta Bella. Riley se ve un poco atormentado, es obvio que no ha pensado las cosas detenidamente.

—Qué decepción me has dado. Te tomas el tiempo de matar mujeres que aparentas violar y atraerme a ti , pero ahora que estoy presente, no sabes que hacer conmigo. —Riley voltea con ella con una extraña mirada.

—Te equivocas, sé exactamente que voy a hacer contigo. Voy a mantenerte aquí, días, semanas, meses, hasta que tu padre se vuelva loco y no pueda encontrarte. Hasta que la gente que te conoce piense que te has matado por ahí de una sobredosis y cuándo pase el suficiente tiempo, dejen de buscarte ¿no es así como empezó todo? Tú, siendo tú yendo contra las reglas, diciendo "oh es Bella, ella es así, ella siempre está jodiéndose a sí misma". Eres predecible de esa manera Bella, buscas problemas, siempre lo has hecho. Vas a ser testigo de como se darán por vencidos en buscarte o salvarte, ¿quién va a perder el tiempo buscando a una drogadicta como tú? Pensarán que estas por ahí drogándote en un "hotelucho" de quinta. Mientras, vas a ver como poco a poco la vida sigue sin ti. Pero, esto—dice Riley sacando una carta—es la mejor parte. Aquí Abe dice todo lo que te he dicho y más. Esta es la carta de Abe, dirigida a Edward diciendo quien es su padre, qué es su padre. Cuando tu vida no sea nada, cuando Edward esté destruido y tu lo veas con tus propios ojos, lo que tu venganza ha creado, es ahí cuando voy a matarte.

Bella mira la carta detenidamente, ahí yace lo único que la puede llevar a Abe y la única cosa que puede dañar a Edward más allá de lo irreparable.

—Si dices que Abe ama tanto a su hijo ¿por qué le haría saber algo así? —ella pregunta.

Riley no contesta, en vez de eso se queda pensativo mirando al espacio.

—Edward merece sufrir—dice Riley con mirada perdida.

—¿Por qué es su hijo? —Bella ríe sarcásticamente—Eres patético, Riley, mírate. En vez de tener una vida y de vengarte del hijo de puta que te hizo esto, lo estás protegiendo. Él te está usando y tú has dejado que te convierta en esta patética versión de él... —Riley la golpea en la cara, haciendo que Bella se le parta el labio; puede sentir el sabor metálico de sangre en su boca.

Riley se levanta hasta ponerse frente a frente a Bella.

—No sabes lo que dices, puta de mierda —él dice con voz grave, con odio en los ojos.

Bella puede olerlo. Está cerca, tan cerca, que si acercara unos centímetros podrían tocarse las frentes. Ella sonríe y Riley se ve por un segundo sorprendido por su reacción, hasta que siente los dientes de Bella hundirse en su mejilla. Bella aprieta su quijada hasta que sus dientes cortan la carne.

Riley cae gritando frenéticamente tocando su cara. Bella también cae, pero intencionalmente, provocando zafar sus brazos del respaldo de la silla, lo cual le da más movilidad. Bella trata de liberarse del amarre y tomar su Glock que está en su bota izquierda, pero Riley la tiene de los cabellos antes de que ella lo intente. Cuando está listo para empujar su cabeza contra el piso, Bella lo patea en los testículos.

Riley la suelta por un momento y Bella se arrastra hasta el piso, tratando de buscar algo con qué defenderse, pero sus manos siguen atadas; por lo cual le es difícil alcanzar algo con facilidad. Cuando menos se da cuenta, Riley está parado, frente a ella, y es justo como Abe se vio ese día en el parque. Bella trata de controlarse y no dejar que sus recuerdos la ahoguen. Mueve su pierna derecha, pero Riley la pisa en el muslo, haciendo que Bella grite de dolor.

—Tsk tsk, solo tienes una pierna, no lo olvides —Riley habla balbuceando, tocando su mejilla que ahora le falta un pedazo de carne.

Bella no tiene mucha movilidad, su pierna derecha está siendo aplastada por Riley y la izquierda no sirve de mucho, de hecho, la prótesis hace que pese más y no la pueda mover libremente. Riley se agacha y la toma de los cabellos, arrastrándola por el lugar. Mientras Bella es arrastrada, trata de luchar y zafarse de las manos de Riley; puede ver en el piso los arañazos que han dejado las víctimas. Ella se niega a ser eso, lo fue mucho tiempo y hoy no va a dejar que un patético asesino serial con problemas paternales se la joda.

Puede sentir cómo su prótesis está siendo aflojada por la brusquedad con la que está siendo arrastrada. Si se suelta, le será imposible tomar su arma que está entre la bota y la prótesis. Trata de mantenerla en pose, pero el movimiento no la deja; no sabe cuánto más va a poder sujetarla con su otra pierna.

Al fin, Riley para de arrastrarla, se oye agitado y el dolor de su mejilla le distrae. Voltea a Bella que está boca arriba y la patea en el estómago, en ira por haberlo atacado. Bella trata de parar los golpes con sus manos pero le es tan difícil respirar. Riley para, cuando la ve lo suficientemente herida. Bella está sobre su costado con las piernas hacia en frente en forma fetal con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho tratando de respirar, es una fortuna que no tenga nada roto.

El cuarto en donde está ahora, es oscuro y apenas puede ver su propio cuerpo, menos a Riley. Cuando menos lo espera, siente un golpe en la cabeza que la hace perder el conocimiento unos segundos.

Cuando abre los ojos, Riley está frente a ella; está cerca porque puede sentir su respiración.

—Mátame, mátame ahora o desearás haberlo hecho—dice Bella maniáticamente

Riley toca su cara suavemente y la vuelve a golpear. Se levanta y prende la luz, iluminando lo que parece ser un cuarto con cadenas y grilletes pegados al piso. Es aquí donde la va a encerrar y será su tumba a menos que haga algo.

Bella mueve su pierna derecha nuevamente, su mano apenas puede tocar su tobillo. Se estira un poco más y con su dedo índice siente el mango de su Glock. Riley está a sus espaldas, moviéndose abriendo los grilletes con unas llaves. Bella trata de verse quieta, pero es difícil porque necesita estirarse más. De reojo, lo mira darle la espalda por unos segundos en los cuales Bella aprovecha y toma el arma escondida en su prótesis. Lo primero que hace es quitarle el seguro y al voltear Riley la recibe sorprendido, pero Bella no duda cuando dispara el gatillo. Riley grita y cae al piso de costado, tocando su pierna derecha recién herida. Bella trata de levantarse, pero su prótesis está suelta y tiene que apretarla para poder incorporarse: no puede darse ese lujo.

—¿Dónde está? —Bella pregunta aún apuntando a Riley que está apretando su muslo.

Riley se empieza a reír maniáticamente—. ¡¿Dónde está?! —vuelve a preguntar Bella, esta vez desesperadamente, pero Riley no para de reírse.

—¿Qué te da tanta gracia puto cabrón?

—Esto, tú —él contesta y para de reírse—. ¿Por qué crees que hago esto, Bella? ¿Crees que es porque Abe me hizo esto que soy? ¿Crees que es por venganza a Edward por ser su hijo? No, eso lo puedo soportar, siempre pude soportarlo.

—¿Dónde está? — pregunta Bella con voz dura. Riley sonríe, como si fuera a contar el mejor final de una historia.

—No sabía como destruirte, no tenías nada que perder, hasta que al fin hiciste contacto con Edward. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que justamente la persona que más debías odiar era por la cual sentías interés; era perfecto. Es como si tú misma, sin saberlo, no pudieras evitar atarte a Abe. Cuando vi que lo seguías y me di cuenta de tu fascinación enferma por él; ahí supe que hacer. Supe que era cuestión de tiempo para que Edward significara algo más. Los asesinatos fueron un detallado y sutil mensaje para ti, siempre para ti. Tú eres la causante de todo, siempre lo fuiste.

Bella levanta su arma de tal manera que apunte a la cabeza de Riley.

—Es la última vez que pregunto, sabes que no voy a dudar en apretar el gatillo. ¿Dónde está Abe?—la voz de Bella es fría, Riley no duda por un segundo que ella sea capaz, pero no tiene miedo de su ira.

—Está muerto —él dice mirando a Bella—, murió semanas después del accidente de una infección por sus heridas. —la voz de Riley ahora se ha transformado en una mezcla de ira y tristeza—. Sabía que lo buscarían en hospitales, así que no tuvo la asistencia médica debida. Murió porque lo seguías persiguiendo, murió por tu culpa. Pero mírate, eres una puta inválida, ¿no es eso justicia divina?—dice Riley ácidamente.

Bella está petrificada. El hombre al que ha estado buscando la mitad de su vida está muerto. Pero es una victoria pírrica, si acaso es victoria alguna. _¿Es esto una mala broma?_ Piensa. Porque no se siente libre o feliz, no siente que se haya hecho justicia.

—No, él no puede estar muerto —ella dice maniáticamente sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Lo está, murió lentamente, en casa y no pude hacer nada. Me quedé solo, nunca había estado solo en mi vida. Puedes creer todo lo que he dicho o no. No hay forma de comprobar que Abe es padre de Edward, pero sí hay forma de comprobar que Abe está muerto —Riley dice—. Cementerio municipal, sección 4C, hilera 18, ahí puedes encontrar su tumba.

Bella baja el arma. Se siente desplazada por la realidad tan brutal a la que está siendo confrontada. Abe no puede estar muerto, ¿qué demonios le queda ahora? qué vacía se siente, ahora que su venganza se descubre como una simple burla del destino.

Un movimiento de Riley la hace recobrar razón, así que levanta su arma con una mano mientras que con la otra ajusta su prótesis. Se sujeta de una mesa y trata de levantarse, pero sin perder de vista a Riley.

—No me importa que hagas conmigo. He hecho lo que le prometí. Abe me hizo prometerle que destruiría tu vida, y lo hice, sé que lo hice. Ahora puedo ver que lo de Edward fue un golpe fuerte, pero la muerte de Abe, eso sí fue el golpe de gracia, qué ironía. —Riley empieza a reírse.

Bella camina hacia él cojeando y lo golpea con la empuñadura de la Glock, una y otra vez, hasta que Riley pierde el conocimiento.

* * *

Faltan unos minutos para que amanezca, pero la luz amarilla de halógeno ilumina sus manos, que tiemblan cuando enciende el cigarro; hace horas que no se ha metido nada, eso hace que no pueda pensar con claridad. Trata de poner su mente en orden mientras espera que Riley despierte. Tose un poco porque está un poco corta de aliento de arrastrarlo por todo el estacionamiento hasta encontrar su auto y conducir hasta aquí. Mete la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saca la carta. La contempla y sabe que leer su contenido sería otra traición más a Edward, una traición menor a comparación con lo que realmente piensa hacer. Así que sin leerla o dudarlo dos veces, conecta la punta del cigarro con una esquina de la carta, hasta que ésta se prende lentamente en un fuego que pronto cobra vida. Cuando el papel está a mitad de consumirse, Bella lo deja caer al asfalto. No es hasta que es ceniza, que Bella se siente más tranquila.

Riley está sentado e inconsciente en su Focus plateado al que Bella denominó "Auto de maricas". Se encuentra atado al asiento del piloto con sus manos a su espalda y sus piernas bien sujetadas de tal manera que no puede ni siquiera mover sus pies. Se puede dar cuenta que ya no está en el estacionamiento, está en una calle oscura estacionado en una empinadura; lo sabe por el extraño ángulo en el que las casas se miran. Bella está afuera, recargada en el cofre, fumando. Riley trata de desatarse, pero no puede, provocando que Bella se de cuenta del movimiento y camine hacia él.

Sin decir palabra, Bella abre la puerta tomando una cinta adhesiva que tomó del sótano y la pone sobre la boca de Riley, el cual forcejea continuamente. Luego, toma una bolsa de papel con dos hoyos y la pone sobre la cabeza de Riley, de tal manera que los hoyos queden a nivel de los ojos. Bella toma las llaves y enciende el auto.

—Listo. Te ves bien, Riley, muy bien —dice Bella palmeando el pecho de Riley—. Dile hola a Abe de mi parte y guárdame un espacio en el infierno.

El auto reverbera, ruge listo para caminar, Bella aprieta el acelerador una, dos, tres veces, pero el auto está en "Parking" así que no se mueve. Riley empieza a gritar debajo de la bolsa, a moverse erráticamente. Cuando Bella está satisfecha con su trabajo, lo admira una vez más, hasta que se inclina y mueve la palanca hasta ponerla en reversa. El auto se mueve inmediatamente, retomando la aceleración que Bella acaba de proporcionarle. Están en una calle que está de bajada así que no será difícil que adquiera velocidad. Ve el auto alejarse rápidamente, al igual que las motivaciones en su vida. Ya no le queda nada; no tiene venganza, no tiene motivos o ira para cazar y no lo tiene a _él_. Está exhausta y se rinde por completo ante la vergüenza de haber fracasado en su venganza. Su único consuelo es que Edward estará bien, tiene una vida, la puede seguir sin ella y eso le da un poco de paz. Sabe que su último día de vida lo dedicó a protegerlo. Tal vez Bella no tenga redención. Tal vez nunca creyó en ello, pero Edward sí, ojalá algún día la perdone.

Ella camina, mientras escucha el auto de Riley chocando contra otros autos y esquivando a otros; escucha la patrulla a lo lejos y ella la ignora. No necesita justicia de los hombres, ni la divina, ella ya hizo la suya con sus propias manos usando el método incorrecto con la técnica incorrecta.

* * *

Fotos de Abe, Riley, Tanya en el grupo y Tumblr (link en mi perfil)

Si desean ver como fue el choque de Riley es justo como sale en el video de Wrong- depeche mode.

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Me paro y les doy un aplauso por todas las teorías que han formulado, eso siempre fue la mejor parte de la historia. Muchas gracias por el recibimiento del capítulo pasado y de la historia en general. Ustedes son las mejoras lectoras que una autora pueda tener, no tengo la menor duda. Gracias por leer mi extraña historia y ser parte de mi locura, me encanta que se extienda a una locura comunal.

Saludos,  
Eve


	27. C27 Manifesto y testamento

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS A ISA POR CORREGIR EL CAPÍTULO**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**I DONT KNOW-STARSAILOR**

**CAPÍTULO 27**

**MANIFESTO Y TESTAMENTO**

Está a la deriva y no le importa porque el infinito se ve suave bajo sus pies y su mirada cristaliza todo lo que toca; hace tanto que no lloraba. ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Qué hizo mal?

**4 horas antes de la desaparición de Bella**

El proceso de desaparecer es algo que Edward ha afinado tan bien, que incluso se sorprende cuando alguien le presta atención. Claro, a excepción de Rose. La mujer es fuerte y paciente, tiene que aceptarlo.

—¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista? —pregunta Rose sacando la cena que ha traído para ambos. Edward le ha dicho incansables veces que no es necesario, y en realidad no lo es, apenas puede comer estos días.

—Bien, espero que me hablen —dice sin vida, robóticamente. Rose suspira porque sabe que es mentira, es probable que lo hayan rechazado como a los tres últimos que fue. Admira la insistencia de Edward de volver al camino musical, pero le parte el corazón verlo tan derrotado. En el fondo, Rosalie sabe que no solo es el rechazo en los trabajos, sino _ella_, que lo sigue consumiendo día a día.

Rosalie ha sido paciente porque ama a Edward, pero es tan frustrante ver al hombre que amas, amar a un fantasma, o peor aún, un ser que existe, que es carne y hueso justo como ella. No pretende ya entender por qué está enamorado de Bella, claro, si a eso se le puede llamar amor; hace tiempo que no gasta su tiempo y energía en comprender algo tan enfermizo. Su tiempo lo gasta mejor en acompañar a Edward. Es productivo con algunos frutos afectivos aquí y allá. Lo hace reír, a veces, o lo hace no sentirse tan solo. Pero al final, Edward es su propio mundo. Lo puede notar cuando ella habla y él aparenta escuchar y no estar perdido en recuerdos. Es humillante cuando ella toca su pierna o brazo y él apenas se da cuenta. Pero es más doloroso aún que Edward es tan malditamente decente y bueno que jamás le diría algo impropio, algo que le diera alas.

Él mismo, en los primeros días de su renovada amistad, le advirtió en ese estilo caballeroso que tiene, en que esto solo sería algo platónico. Rosalie sonrió y dijo "por supuesto". Hoy se pregunta si debió de haberse dado la vuelta y no regresar.

—¿Quieres hacer algo hoy? Es domingo, podemos ir al cine o a tomar algo —ella dice entusiasta.

—Creo que no tengo ánimos de salir. ¿Te molestaría si me voy al cuarto? Tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza —él dice honestamente.

Edward lleva días con insomnio y apenas come. No es por ella, al menos él quiere creer eso. Es la decepción en cada entrevista; en cuanto lo ponen a tocar, sus manos son débiles y su corazón se acelera perjudicando su pulso. Sus manos no duelen, hace tanto que están sin golpes, pero tiemblan y se rehúsan a tocar por el solo hecho de que tiene miedo. Tal vez debería ir a ver a un psicólogo en vez de un terapista.

—Claro que no. Voy a estar aquí viendo televisión —dice Rosalie acomodándose en el sofá.

Edward está acostumbrado a ella, a verla cuando despierta o al irse a dormir. Rosalie dice que su departamento es frío e impersonal y que éste es un lugar más acogedor. Edward no se engaña, ella se preocupa de verlo tan desganado. Se ríe por dentro; _¿qué cree que voy a hacer? ¿Matarme? _Luego recuerda a Bella, porque es innegable la relación que ella y él tienen a la muerte; es lo único que los une y lo que los separa.

—¿Edward? —pregunta Rosalie, cuando él va entrando a su cuarto—. No, nada —ella dice bajando la mirada.

Edward se encoje de hombros y camina a su cuarto. No puede dormir, pero apaga todas las luces hasta que solo lo rodea la luz que entra por la ventana. Se sienta en el piso y recarga su cabeza en la cama para empezar su ritual.

Primero saca su celular y lo contempla un buen rato, después la busca en sus contactos hasta que encuentra su nombre. Lo mira una y otra vez, acompañado de una foto que le tomó hace tiempo. Bella está acostada usando unos horribles lentes de leer, una camiseta guinda de él —que Bella se ha apropiado para siempre—, y por último las bragas que él le regaló. Recuerda perfectamente ese día, y es tal vez por eso que se tortura viéndola. Más que torturarse se tienta a sí mismo, probando su voluntad al no llamarla. El último paso del ritual es pasar su dedo por el botón de llamada, pero no lo presiona. Lo acaricia inseguro, un par de veces, hasta que en vez de presionar el botón verde, presiona el del menú, borrando con ello la foto, el número y la tentación.

Era tan cansado estar así; no era de esos hombres que se deprimen por una mujer. Vaya, cuando se peleaba con Tanya se sentía mal, pero jamás a este grado. Lo que más afectaba a Edward no era haber sido engañado, sino la frialdad con que ella lo hizo. Pero, ¿qué se supone que iba a esperar de ella? Después de todo, se lo advirtió: "Voy a arruinar tu vida", y lo hizo. Sin embargo, la pregunta que lo tiene al filo y no lo deja dormir es: "¿Qué me está arruinando más; estar con ella o sin ella?"

Al mismo tiempo que se hace esa pregunta, Rosalie toca a su puerta. Edward no contesta, quiere estar solo, pero Rosalie es insistente.

—Edward —dice en voz pequeña, tímidamente.

Edward levanta la cabeza que sobresale de su cama y voltea a la puerta. Rosalie trae un cobertor sobre sus hombros y está descalza. La ve caminar a él lentamente y sentarse a su lado. Edward voltea a la ventana, no ignorándola, sino aceptando su presencia; tal vez Rosalie es insistente, pero él da motivos para que lo sea, porque nunca rechaza su compañía.

—Tengo miedo, Rose. —Su voz se oye ronca, como si no hubiera hablado en días.

—¿De qué?

—De lastimarte.

—Oh —ella contesta un poco tomada por sorpresa. Luego toma la mano de Edward y la aprieta.

—Soy adulta, Edward, puedo protegerme...

—No entiendes, no..., no me siento capaz de rechazarte. ¿Sabes por qué? —Ella sacude la cabeza—. Porque no tengo nada que perder. Pero esto —dice él gesticulando a su corazón—, se retuerce solo de pensar en ella. ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir?

—No.

—No estoy completo, Rose, no puedo estar contigo completamente y siempre ha sido así. Nunca he deseado herirte, nunca.

—Lo sé —ella dice cabizbaja—, pero, Edward, puedo tomar lo que me des. Tal vez pienses que esto durará por siempre, pero te prometo que el tiempo va ayudar a olvidarla.

Edward se ríe cínicamente.

—¿Podrías olvidarme? ¿Podrías alejarte de mí y olvidarme? —Edward pregunta.

Rose se queda pensativa, no responde por un largo rato.

—Siempre entendí por qué te enamoraste de Tanya. Es decir, era hermosa, graciosa, era el alma de la fiesta, ¿qué hombre no se fijaría en ella? Pero...

—¿Pero Bella es todo lo contrario? —Edward dice sin ningún tono de recriminación.

—Sí, algo así.

—¿Quieres que me siente aquí y te diga por qué la amo? No voy a hacer eso, Rose, por respeto a ti y porque es demasiado..., enfermo, como dices tú. —Rosalie voltea sus ojos—. No me mires así, ¿crees que no lo he intentado? Llevo meses, ¡meses así! Todos los días me siento en este mismo lugar y pienso en marcarle, solo para oír su voz. Eso es enfermo, eso no está bien. ¿Pero sabes qué? Nunca estuvo bien, ella me lo advirtió.

—Ahora la estás disculpando —bufa Rosalie molesta.

—No, no la justifico.

—Es una asesina, Edward, mató a Tanya..., a tu prometida, a mi hermana —Rosalie dice indignada, presionando su dedo índice en su pecho, con toda esa autoridad Denali que heredó.

—Todo este tiempo he tenido tiempo de pensar y pensar. ¿Por qué me engañó? ¿Alguna vez me amó? ¿Fue esto diversión solamente? ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? Preguntas que tienen terribles respuestas porque todas las justifico—dice Edward atormentado.

Rosalie se queda callada sin mirar a Edward.

—Crees que soy patético, ¿cierto?

—No —ella ríe cínicamente—, todo lo contrario. Eres un maldito buen hombre, solo alguien como tú justificaría todo lo que ella te hizo.

—Desearía que nunca me lo hubiera dicho, lo deseo todos los días. Otras veces me alegro, porque al fin sé cómo funciona su mente.

Rosalie lo toma de los hombros y lo voltea hacia ella.

—Edward, no puedes atormentarte con eso. Debes de superarla, debes de hacerlo. ¿Qué opción te queda? No puedes volver con ella, sabes que no es..., que no es una buena mujer.

Edward asiente, lo sabe, Dios, sabe que Bella no merece que esté así.

—La ironía es que era un mejor hombre con ella —él contesta mirando a sus manos, con un nudo en su garganta—. Dime que esto va a pasar —él dice con voz quebrada—, dime, Rosalie, que la voy a poder olvidar.

Rosalie lo abraza y él se aferra a ella.

—Va a pasar, te lo juro. —Edward cierra los ojos y la abraza más fuerte.

—Solo déjame amarte, Edward, es todo. —Rosalie mete sus dedos en el cabello de Edward. La sensación lo remonta a Bella haciendo lo mismo. Es tan fácil ceder cuando algo recrea algo tan placentero como ese recuerdo. Es tan fácil cerrar sus ojos e imaginar que Bella está con él.

Toma a Rosalie de la cintura y la tira sobre la alfombra, no piensa claramente, está manejado por instinto. La besa con ojos cerrados, es un contacto familiar, pero tan lejano, como una memoria de la infancia. Se siente seguro, se siente con un lugar en el espacio y tiempo de este cascarón que es su cuerpo. Ella es toda dulzura y delicadeza, porque Rosalie es una dama frágil que él supo tocar una vez. Pero hoy no puede conciliar su cuerpo completo; es lo que falta, lo que sobra. Es una mujer perfecta que no llena nada en su mente o corazón. Edward detiene sus pasos, está tratando de racionalizar, pero Rosalie lo arrastra a ella, lo mueve a la realidad remota donde ellos compartían algo, donde todavía lo comparten. Edward responde inseguro, ahora ella guía, es como si sus movimientos dijeran: "No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo".

Rosalie toca su cara y hace que la mire. Sus ojos muestran tal confusión que por un momento Rosalie siente cómo él se resbala de sus dedos. Lo besa, lo toca en la entrepierna y él responde. Edward reacciona tomando los brazos de Rosalie y poniéndolos sobre su cabeza. Rosalie siente sus besos burdos y brutos, su respiración es acelerada y sus pasos erráticos. Edward abre sus piernas y se pone en medio, está apretándose contra ella y no es, hasta que él toca su pierna izquierda, que se queda frío.

Todo su cuerpo se tensa y una descarga en su estómago lo hace levantarse impactado. No puede hacer esto.

—Sí puedes —ella contesta. Edward se ha dado cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

Él sacude su cabeza, no puede hacer esto.

—Edward, no me vas a lastimar, todo va a estar bien. —Ella toca su pierna. Edward la ignora mientras mira por la ventana.

—Rose, lo siento —él dice solamente, sin verla realmente.

Rosalie se queda quieta un momento, esperando a que él diga más, pero al ver que él no responde se levanta poco a poco acomodándose la ropa.

—Está bien, no tiene que ser ahora —ella dice tocando su hombro. Edward toma su mano, la aprieta y luego la besa.

—Lo siento, Rose —sigue diciendo en voz distante, como si estuviera teniendo una revelación.

Rosalie asiente, aunque él no la ve. Sale del cuarto limpiándose las lágrimas y buscando sus cosas para irse. Está tan aturdida y lastimada que apenas puede encontrar las llaves de su auto. Entonces lo ve parado frente a ella, con esa mirada triste que destroza corazones, incluyendo el suyo.

—¿Puedo acompañarte hasta abajo? —él pregunta tímidamente. Rosalie asiente y lo cruza para salir del departamento. Edward camina detrás de ella, un poco inseguro sobre qué decir, tiene unos cuantos escalones para ser honesto. Al llegar a la puerta de los departamentos, ella voltea, con ojos llorosos y sonríe.

—No quiero perderte, Rose, eres mi mejor amiga —Edward dice tocando su cara. Ella asiente lentamente.

—Lo sé.

—¿Es egoísta de mi parte querer tenerte en mi vida? —él pregunta acongojado.

—Lo es. —Edward sonríe, se acerca y la besa en los labios. Cuando se separa toca su cabello y le besa la frente.

—Eso fue un beso de despedida, ¿verdad? —ella pregunta.

—Solo hasta que…

—Hasta que la olvides —ella dice con una sonrisa triste.

Edward no contesta, solo la ve marcharse hasta su auto.

Mientras sube las escaleras hacia su departamento tiene una compulsión, un deseo reprimido que explotó en su pecho cuando entendió que, al igual que Rosalie, él también puede tomar lo que sea. Puede tomar la ira, la frialdad, incluso su poca moral de Bella, pero jamás una vida sin ella. Estaba eufórico, en el fondo de su ser algo le decía que si no hacía algo ahora, algo respecto a esto que le carcomía el pecho, se arrepentiría y no habría forma de regresar el tiempo.

Y fue así que Edward tomó la primera decisión en meses acerca de Bella. Decidió que no la iba a negar más en su vida y que tomaría lo que fuera que le dieran sobre ella; información, su nombre, fotos, gente que tuvo contacto con ella, lugares a donde fue, música que escuchaba, películas que habían visto juntos, incluso se atrevió a cerrar los ojos y tratar de recordar su aroma y el color de su cabello, pero más que nada, se atrevería a verla. Era lo más práctico, gastaba más energía en olvidarla que en aceptar que alguna vez sí había existido. Cuando entra a su departamento toma su celular y no duda ni un solo segundo en marcar.

* * *

**El capítulo anterior causó muchas confusiones, muchas pensaron que la historia ya se había acabado (yo y mis notas de autor ¬¬) pero les aseguro que a esta historia todavía le falta ¿cuánto? no puedo decir porque sería spoiler.**

**Por cierto, ya me quieren otra vez? Rosalie y Edward no fornicaron, tuvieron coito o metieron su A en su B u.u **

**NOTA DE AUTOR SEMI IMPORTANTE**

Debido a que hemos logrado más de 1000 reviews, he decidido conmemorarlos con un regalo para ustedes. Voy a actualizar tres días seguidos la próxima semana, los días serán lunes, martes y miércoles.

Desafortunadamente, voy a salir de la ciudad este fin de semana y no voy a actualizar hasta dichos días. Es una fortuna (para ustedes) que los siguientes capítulos sean seguidos porque están un poquitín cardiacos, nada que no hayan vivido antes n.n

Saludos, Eve

p.d. **Sí, la llamada que Edward hace es a Bella, es decir que es la llamada que ella ignoró pensando que era Emmett .**


	28. C28 No hay día que pase sin saber que

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS A ISA POR CORREGIR EL CAPÍTULO**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**HEAD UP HIGH-B.R.M.C**

**ONE CARESS-DEPECHE MODE**

**IT WAS A ROSE-DEAD CONFEDERATES**

**THERE IS A LIGHT THAT NEVER GOES OUT-THE SMITH**

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**NO HAY UN DÍA QUE PASE SIN SABER QUE ESTOY MURIENDO**

Es la tercera vez que lo intenta y siempre lo manda a la contestadora. Está dando vueltas en su departamento sin saber qué hacer. Piensa que buscarla personalmente es la única vía que le queda; no puede ser un cobarde ahora. No le importa que sea de noche y no tiene idea si Bella está dormida —debido a sus extraños horarios de pernoctar—, o está absorta en la investigación. No se engaña, tiene miedo de ir a verla, no sabe qué va a decir o cómo va a reaccionar. No tiene idea tan siquiera de qué sentir respecto a esto, solo sabe que necesita verla. Toma sus llaves y sale de su departamento enfocado en no regresar.

Al ver el edificio de Bella, Edward tiene esta extraña sensación de _Déjà vu_, le recuerda esa primera vez cuando tocó a su timbre para recogerla y llevarla a una de sus peleas...a verlo perder.

Todavía tiene las llaves que ella le dio de su departamento, pero no pretende usarlas. Si Bella no está o no desea verlo no tiene caso entrar subrepticiamente.

Toca el timbre una, dos veces, pero nadie contesta. Edward espera en la gélida noche de un extraño junio. Tal vez ella está dormida, tal vez no está. No desea desalentarse así que decide marcarle nuevamente y dejarle un mensaje.

—Bella, soy yo Edward —él dice nerviosamente al dispositivo—. No sé qué estoy haciendo, Bella, ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo? Estoy afuera de tu edificio, no estás, o si estás no contestas. Espero que no estés, porque si estás y estás evadiéndome... —él dice frustrado—. Solo..., solo márcame. Las cosas quedaron mal..., lo sé, pero solo márcame, ¿sí?

Edward cuelga y se sube a su auto. Al llegar a su departamento se sienta en el sofá un poco derrotado pero aún con esperanzas. Luego, siente que está aplastando algo. Mira que es el bolso de Rosalie, seguro lo dejó olvidado sin darse cuenta. Lo toma y lo pone sobre la mesa de la sala; tal vez ella regrese por él pronto.

Sin darse cuenta, Edward duerme en el sofá con el celular en su mano apretándolo contra su pecho.

Al día siguiente, Edward hace su rutina normalmente, o tan normalmente se pueda cuando se pone a ver su celular cada 20 minutos. Su nuevo trabajo de construcción lo distrae lo suficiente para que no se vuelva loco de ansiedad al esperar su llamada. Sabe que es un cobarde porque ahora mismo pudiera estar en el departamento de Bella, tocando a su puerta y viéndola en persona; la idea lo hace sentirse agobiado. Decide que ha esperado más de 12 horas y que es tiempo suficiente —si no se tiene mucha dignidad—, para intentar otra vez y llamarla. Tal vez ella esté insegura, al igual que él. Sin embargo, su corazón se destruye cuando esta vez el celular lo manda directamente al buzón; Edward sabe que Bella ha bloqueado sus llamadas. El hecho lo deprime de tal manera que de regreso al trabajo compra unas cervezas.

X*-*-*X

Rosalie baja de su auto y suspira. Juraba que no tendría que regresar más y ahora está aquí; todo porque el día anterior estaba tan destruida, que su cabeza y memoria no funcionaban bien. Necesita su bolso y su cartera. Si no fuera porque la mitad de su vida está ahí arriba, en ese departamento, jamás hubiera regresado por su bolsa Fendi, no importa que ésta costase 500 dólares.

Al entrar a los departamentos ve a un hombre corpulento mirando la caja de intercomunicador, al parecer buscando el nombre de alguien. Rosalie lo pasa sin prestarle más atención, hasta que el hombre habla.

—Hey, ¿vives aquí? —el hombre pregunta en voz un poco estresada.

Rosalie voltea y lo mira de arriba abajo; es atractivo pero no es su tipo, es demasiado corpulento y juvenil, es probable que sea menor que ella. Además, ¿qué demonios hace pensando en otro hombre, cuando el que ama está a unos metros de ella?

—No —ella contesta indiferente y sigue su camino.

Deja al hombre solo y todavía mirando la caja de _intercom_. Sube al elevador y llega al tercer piso, donde Edward vive. No cree que tenga las fuerzas de una conversación, así que decide solo preguntar por su bolso y marcharse. Al tocar el departamento de Edward, ve al hombre de la entrada subir por las escaleras. ¿Por qué demonios no tomó el elevador? Rosalie cree que es uno de esos hombres que aman hacer ejercicio. Ella lo mira de reojo y ve sus ropas deportivas, "_sí, definitivamente un atleta descerebrado"_ dice para sí misma y lo vuelve a ignorar.

—¿Vienes al 3C? —él pregunta recuperando el aliento de subir las escaleras.

Rosalie esta vez voltea sorprendida de la pregunta del hombre, pero se recupera y luego lo mira como si fuera un insecto.

—Eso no te importa.

—Yo también vengo al 3C... ¿Vienes a ver a Edward? ¿Edward Masen? —el hombre pregunta curioso.

Rosalie vuelve a tocar la puerta más fuerte esta vez.

—Hey, solo te estoy haciendo una simple pregunta —él dice molesto por el desdén de Rosalie.

Cuando Edward abre la puerta, lo primero que mira es a Rose sin maquillaje, lo cual es inaudito en ella, y luego a Emmett. Se queda como estúpido mirando de uno a otro sin decir nada.

—Dejé mi bolso ayer —dice Rose secamente.

—Vaya, esta cabrón no perdió el tiempo —dice Emmett en voz baja refiriéndose a la rubia que está obviamente con Edward.

Edward se queda estupefacto unos segundos hasta que reacciona.

—Claro, está en la mesa —él dice sin dejar de mirar a Emmett.

Edward traga saliva y cierra la puerta, quedándose afuera con Emmett.

—¿Es tu novia? —Emmett pregunta sin tono de reproche.

—No. ¿Qué haces aquí, Emmett?

Emmett se mira un poco ansioso y nervioso.

—Mira, sé que todo lo que pasó con Bella y tú..., no fue bueno, nada bueno, pero eres mi última opción. Eres el que mejor la conoce —Emmett dice acercándose a Edward—. Entiendo si no me quieres ayudar, pero Edward, te lo ruego, necesito que hagas a un lado tu enojo con Bella y me ayudes a encontrarla.

—¿Encontrarla? —Edward se queda helado—. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Hace cuánto ha desaparecido? —él pregunta rápidamente.

—Desde ayer. Mira, Edward, tal vez tengas que saber algo antes. Bella ha estado consumiendo heroína estos meses, desde lo de ustedes... No ha estado muy bien y terminó aislándose del mundo entero, solo se dedicaba al caso, ya te imaginarás. Además ayer detuvieron a un hombre muerto en un accidente que parece es nuestro asesino. Bella jamás se perdería algo así, es por eso que estoy preocupado —Emmett dice acongojado.

—¡Maldita sea! —dice Edward frustrado_. ¡¿Heroína? ¿Por qué jodidos Bella siempre se trata de joder?! _Grita Edward en su cabeza.

—Es probable que esté en algún lugar, drogándose…, pero la he buscado como no tienes idea. Su celular me manda al buzón, probablemente está descargado. Su padre está extremadamente preocupado por su hija, no es para menos, Bella podría no medir su consumo...

—¿Por qué no hicieron nada al respecto? —pregunta Edward molesto—. Si su padre tanto se preocupa por ella, debió haberla enviado a un centro de rehabilitación. —Edward sabe, en cuanto dice las palabras, que eso sería imposible. A Bella nadie la obliga a nada, ni siquiera su propio padre. Es demasiado inteligente y manipuladora para caer en un chantaje moral.

—¿Crees que esté drogándose por ahí? ¿Y crees que yo voy a saber en dónde? —pregunta Edward incrédulo.

—Bueno, he agotado mis recursos. Su padre y yo hemos hecho de todo. Pusimos una alerta policiaca para buscarla y es por eso que estoy aquí. Su auto está estacionado en frente de tu edificio escondido en un callejón. Pensé que estaría contigo, pero luego vi a la rubia y... —dice Emmett.

—¿Frente a mi edificio? Pero..., eso no tiene sentido. Le he marcado dos veces y ha rechazado mis llamadas.

—Creo que Bella te vio con la rubia y eso la puso muy mal, lo suficiente para salir y drogarse —dice Emmett seguro de su teoría.

—¿Crees que me ha estado vigilando? —Edward luego se ríe. Claro, no sería la primera vez.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunta Emmett

—No es la primera vez y ayer... Mierda —Edward dice acordándose de haber besado a Rosalie—. ¡Mierda! Creo que me vio besando a Rosalie —Edward dice preocupado—. ¿Cuándo desapareció? —pregunta Edward.

—No sé nada de ella desde la noche, tendrá unas... —Emmett ve su reloj—... 20 horas, casi un día desaparecida. —Edward levanta la mirada y se queda impactado. Ese número, ese número. Es 22 de junio, cree que va a vomitar. Su madre murió un día 23, Tanya también. Sabe que no es una coincidencia y si lo es, es la más bizarra de todas. Unas hora más y será 23, sabe que tiene que darse prisa

—Espera aquí —dice Edward abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

Al entrar ve a Rosalie a un lado de la puerta, es obvio que ha escuchado todo.

—¿Vas a ayudar a ese hombre? —Rosalie pregunta molesta.

Edward la ignora y corre a su cuarto a tomar su abrigo.

Rosalie lo sigue y lo confronta.

—Edward, ella no merece esto. Y además, ¿le has estado hablando? ¿Por qué demonios te rebajas a eso? ¡No entiendo cómo puedes ir corriendo a buscar a esa drogadicta asesina después de todo lo que ha hecho! ¿No tienes respeto y amor propio? —dice Rosalie enojada.

Edward voltea y la mira seriamente.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Rose, ni siquiera tengo opción.

—¡Claro que la tienes! Tal vez no es conmigo, pero allá afuera hay una mujer que realmente te merece, Edward, y ella... Bella no es una mujer que merezca que la ames así; dejando todo por ella, corriendo a salvarla de su propia mierda —ella dice molesta.

Edward se pone su abrigo, toma sus llaves y luego la mira con un poco de tristeza.

—No espero que lo entiendas, Rose, pero nunca he tenido opción con ella, jamás —Edward dice decaído.

Es como perder una guerra, una larga y cansadora guerra en la cual agradece rendirse y ser el perdedor. Solo desea subir su bandera blanca y someterse a amar a la persona equivocada, a la mujer que siempre daña y a aquella que lo hace sentir vivo aun cuando ella es autodestructiva.

—No lo hagas, Edward, por favor no lo hagas. Puedo perdonarte todo menos eso —Rosalie dice dolida con lágrimas en los ojos mientras toca el brazo de Edward.

Edward la mira una última vez con tristeza y la deja ahí. Sale corriendo para encontrar a Emmett mirándolo con tantas esperanzas. ¿Quién diría que una vez ellos dos estarían del mismo lado?

—Vámonos —dice Edward.

—¿Y la rubia? —pregunta Emmett.

Edward voltea y suspira.

—La rubia ha salido de mi vida completamente. —Le duele decirlo, pero es cierto. Duda que Rosalie alguna vez lo perdone por esto. Pero Edward tiene otra cosa más importante en qué concentrarse; Bella puede estar muerta en este mismo momento y la sola idea lo manda corriendo por las escaleras sin tan siquiera esperar a Emmett.

Mientras Emmett ve bajar a Edward, la rubia sale del departamento, corriendo. Al parecer no ha alcanzado a Edward a tiempo. Emmett siente un poco de pena por la mujer; ha estado en su lugar y es devastador. La rubia lo mira con ojos rojos, apretando su puño contra su pecho.

—¿Ella vale la pena? —pregunta Rosalie a Emmett.

—Vale la pena para él —contesta Emmett con una sonrisa triste. Luego corre a alcanzar a Edward.

* * *

_Por favor no mueras, por favor no mueras, por favor no mueras_. Edward sabe la retorcida ironía de su ruego; hace unos meses rogando por la muerte de su prometida y hoy rogando por la vida de la mujer que ocasionó el choque que mató a dicha prometida. Cree que su vida es manejada por un infante cósmico caprichoso que se ríe a lo lejos. _Ja, putamente ja_.

—¿A dónde primero? —pregunta Emmett entrando al auto de Edward.

Edward está pensativo, tratando de recrear el proceso mental de Bella.

—Dijiste que ya trataste en su departamento, ¿verdad? —pregunta Edward a Emmett.

—Varias veces; su padre y yo. Entramos y no vimos nada, nada falta, nada sobra. Está intacto, es un asco, lleno de recortes y documentos, pero ningún indicativo de dónde puede estar ella. ¿Tienes una mejor idea que su departamento? —pregunta Emmett ansioso.

—Creo que sí.

Edward maneja por las calles de Chicago, variando su ruego de entre "_No mueras"_ a "_Por favor que estés ahí"._

—Crees que algo le ha pasado —dice Emmett temeroso al ver el nerviosismo de Edward.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —dice Edward.

—Te ves particularmente nervioso, creo que más que yo.

—No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento, es todo. —Edward no se atreve a decirle que más que un mal presentimiento es un miedo intenso que no lo deja. ¿Cómo explicarle a Emmett que todo su miedo y ansiedad se debe a los eventos que tomaron parte en su niñez? Pensaría que está loco. Prefiere dejar sus malos pensamientos para él mismo y no decir nada. Solo trata de ser rápido porque se siente como si estuviera a punto de escuchar una bomba explotar.

—Honestamente pensé que ibas a mandarme al carajo —dice Emmett, distrayendo un poco a Edward—. No te hubiera culpado, ¿sabes? Hubieras estado con todo el derecho de ignorarme y cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

Edward voltea y hasta ahora se le ocurre que Emmett siempre supo del engaño de Bella.

—¿Tú sabías? —pregunta simplemente Edward; no está particularmente molesto. Cree que si no fuera una situación de vida o muerte, reaccionaría con algún grado de indignación y molestia.

—Sí, y sé que no es excusa, pero traté de convencerla de que te dijera la verdad. —Emmett se oye con honesto remordimiento, pero Edward solo sacude su cabeza.

—Admito que sigo molesto por eso, y es bastante jodido que hayas sido su cómplice.

—¿Pero? —pregunta Emmett.

—Pero nada, es algo que prefiero hablar con Bella —Edward dice seriamente. Emmett entiende la directa y se queda callado—. Dime con detalle sobre la heroína, ¿cuánto lleva consumiéndola? —pregunta Edward concentrado en el camino.

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero estoy seguro que empezó todo después haberse separado de ti. Era dolorosamente obvio cómo Bella estaba afectada. Trataba de ocultarlo en el trabajo y su obsesión fue en picada. Sin embargo, nunca pensé... —Emmett se recupera de la culpa que tiene por no ayudar a su amiga—. La primera vez que la vi intoxicada de heroína casi caigo de rodillas y lloro; se veía tan mal, tan jodidamente mal, Edward. Lo peor es que no sé cómo lo hace. La he revisado y no he visto heridas de aguja después de que la encontré la primera vez y la amenacé con no ayudarla en el caso si seguía consumiendo. Pero lo hace, no tan seguido pero sé que se mete esa mierda. Tendrías que verla; ha perdido peso, su cara se ve seca y..., no es la misma Bella. Tal vez te desilusione verla, no es la misma mujer que conociste hace meses —Emmett advierte a Edward.

—Solo quiero que esté bien, Emmett. Cuando la encontremos, necesitamos mandarla a rehabilitación —Edward dice decidido.

—Eres un buen hombre, Edward. Mierda, eres..., eres un puto héroe al estar aquí después de lo que ella te hizo —dice Emmett admirado.

—¿No eres de los que piensa que soy un idiota por ayudarla? Te aseguro que ésa sería la opinión de la _vox populi_.

—Digo, yo soy el menos del que debo criticarte. Seguro ella ya se ha jactado de haberme partido el corazón, no es como que ella sienta remordimiento, y heme aquí.

—Entonces la sigues amando —dice Edward entre dientes. Emmett se ríe.

—¡Mierda, no! ¿Crees que estaría aquí si la amara? Estaría partiéndote la cara o llorando en un rincón. No soy fuerte como tú, Edward. Casi me destruye verla tratando de suicidarse y no la amaba, ¿imagina que lo hiciera?. Además, creo que ese evento fue una de las cosas que me hicieron enamorarme de ella en primer lugar. Irónico, ¿cierto? Quería protegerla del mundo y sentirme como un hombre. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora es mi amiga a la que trato de proteger, eso me hace no estar tan emocionalmente involucrado como tú. Sin contar con que temo que su padre me corte las bolas si algo le pasa a Bella.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Edward curioso.

—Porque Charlie me paga para cuidarla, hace años que lo hace, a espaldas de Bella. ¿Crees que iba a sobrevivir del sueldo que ella me da como ayudante?

—Y Bella no sabe esto —recalca Edward.

—No lo creo, si lo supiera hubiera despedido mi trasero inmediatamente. Si conoces a Bella tanto como creo que la conoces, sabrás que ella necesita cierta..., coacción sutil, la vía de la fuerza no funciona con ella.

—Quieres decir manipularla.

—Es una forma de decirlo —contesta Emmett.

—Interesante —dice Edward estacionando el auto bajo un puente.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta Emmett volteando a ver a un grupo de gente que está conglomerada junto a varios autos deportivos.

—Con un amigo de Bella.

Edward y Emmett bajan e inmediatamente son notados. Dos hombres altos, atléticos y con mirada seria en sus caras son motivo para que cualquiera estuviera alerta. Sin embargo, Edward ignora sus miradas hostiles enfocándose en la persona a la que ha venido a buscar.

—Hola Zeth.

Zeth está concentrado con una chica de tez morena que lo está casi cogiendo en público y es posiblemente el único que no ha notado la presencia de ambos hombres.

—¡Hey! Eres el amigo de Bella —dice Zeth amenamente.

—Edward y éste es Emmett, amigo de Bella también. ¿La has visto por aquí? —pregunta Edward seriamente.

—¿Aquí? No hombre, no aquí. La última vez que la vi fue antier, en su departamento.

—¿A qué fuiste a su departamento? —pregunta Edward curioso y molesto. Pobre de este cabrón que le haya tocado un cabello a Bella.

—Pues..., a entregarle el caballo, claro ¿a qué otra cosa iría? Le entregué lo suficiente como para no saber de ella en días. A Bella le gusta estar bien surtida —dice Zeth ahora un poco confundido. ¿No saben que Bella es su mejor cliente? Esa mujer se mete cuanta mierda hay.

—¿Eres su _dealer_? —pregunta Emmett increíblemente molesto.

—Claro que lo soy. ¡Mierda, hace años! Ella me sacó de trabajar —Zeth dice riéndose.

—Hijo de la gran puta —dice Emmett tomándolo del cuello.

—Emmett, suéltalo —habla Edward ecuánime.

Emmett voltea incrédulo a ver a Edward, pero la cara de este último es pura ira enmascarada, así que Emmett hace caso.

—¿Cuánto le diste exactamente? —pregunta Edward fríamente.

—Unos cinco gramos. Calculo que ella se mete uno por día, probablemente más, pero eso sería estúpido, probablemente la mataría. Creo que ella sabe eso...

Zeth no termina de hablar cuando Edward le suelta un golpe en la quijada que deja a Zeth en el piso. Todos los hombres presentes sacan sus armas y gritan, pero Edward y Emmett los ignoran.

Edward toma a Zeth y lo acerca a su cara.

—¿Sabes de quién es hija? —Zeth mueve la cabeza negativamente y aterrorizado de la voz de Edward—. Es hija del ex jefe de policía. Sin contar que Bella trabaja para la policía. ¿A qué no sabías eso, imbécil de mierda? Así que si vuelves a venderle algo, lo que sea, inclusive una aspirina, vas a tener a media fuerza policial tras tu culo y antes de que te metan años en prisión voy a ir por ti y voy dejarte sin dientes. Estoy seguro que su padre me agradecerá hacer esa labor social, ¿entiendes? —Zeth asiente temerosamente.

—Bien, ya que está claro eso, dile a tus amigos que bajen sus armas.

Zeth grita que está bien y que solo fue un mal entendido.

—¿Tienes idea de dónde pueda estar? —Edward pregunta.

—N-n no-no —contesta Zeth tartamudeando.

—¿Seguro?

—No tengo idea, lo juro.

Edward se acerca a Zeth, haciendo que este último salte de miedo. Edward le acomoda el cuello y se acerca a su oído.

—Si ella muere de una sobredosis, te juro que voy a matarte.

Con ello, Edward se da la vuelta hacia su auto.

—¿A dónde ahora? —pregunta Emmett ya dentro del auto.

—Al hospital —Edward dice impaciente. Faltan dos horas para las 12 am.

* * *

Edward y Emmett fueron al hospital y no había indicios de ella. No hay registro de ella o una mujer con su descripción en ningún hotel o ha sido ingresada en un hospital. Eso, al menos, lo alivia un poco. Han recorrido las calles de Chicago, en cada bar que Bella solía frecuentar y cada minuto que pasa Edward está obviamente más alterado. Emmett se ha ofrecido a conducir, pero Edward se niega. No es hasta que está completamente sin ideas que Edward al fin estaciona su auto.

—¿Edward? —pregunta Emmett.

—No sé qué voy a hacer si muere, no puedo..., no podría con ello —Edward dice con voz entrecortada, tratando de no llorar frente a otro hombre.

—Está bien, Edward, ya sabes cómo es ella. Bella hace esto todo el tiempo. —Es obvio que Emmett no cree una palabra de lo que dice.

—No tengo idea dónde está, y si no la encuentro, sé que algo malo le va a pasar, lo puedo sentir —Edward dice apretando sus puños. Se siente perdido, totalmente.

¿Por qué no intentó buscarla antes? ¿Qué demonios hacía frente a su edificio? ¿Por qué ha sido un cobarde todo este tiempo?

—¿Te estás culpando? —pregunta Emmett—. No deberías. Sé que soy su amigo, pero sé perfectamente que Bella no mide sus acciones. Te diría que no lo hizo con mala fe, pero te estaría mintiendo. Sin embargo, debajo de ese egoísmo y dureza ella es leal y tiene un enorme corazón. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Ella te ama, Edward, lo sé. —Edward solo se ríe, eso no importará si se muere.

—¿Dé que me sirve que me ame si está muerta? —Edward dice desganado.

—¿En verdad crees que lo está o podría estarlo pronto? —pregunta Emmett temeroso.

—Solo sé que tengo que encontrarla, Emmett. Pero no tengo ideas, me he quedado sin ideas.

Al decir esto, el celular de Emmett suena.

—Es el padre de Bella —dice Emmett contestando el teléfono—. ¿Charlie?... No, nada... Edward y yo hemos buscado por todos lados. ¿Has sabido de algún reporte?... Claro, cuenta con ello. La vamos a encontrar, Charlie —Emmett dice en el teléfono y cuelga—. Charlie dice que es mejor esperar, no podemos hacer nada más que esperar que ella salga de donde quiera que está metida —Emmett dice sintiéndose fracasado.

Edward asiente, pero en el fondo no se ha dado por vencido.

* * *

Edward ha dejado a Emmett para que recoja su auto, que estaba estacionado en el edificio de él. Sin embargo, en vez de subirse a su departamento busca el auto de Bella, pero ya no está en el callejón; al parecer su padre lo ha remolcado. Se queda sentado en su auto sin saber qué hacer.

Ahora, en la soledad que lo invade, al fin se deja llevar. Primero un nudo en su garganta se forma, es enorme y se expande a su pecho como ácido que apenas lo deja respirar. Por último, su pecho tiembla y sus hombros se sacuden. Edward abraza el volante y llora por que sabe que ella está muerta, simplemente lo sabe. Es 23 de junio y otra mujer en su vida ha muerto ese día. La diferencia es que esta vez no lo va a sobrevivir. Lágrimas caen en su pantalón pero trata de ignorarlas, se siente iracundo, frustrado, como un idiota. Desea regresar el tiempo, un día, solo un día, eso lo hace gritar de dolor. Cuando pasan unos minutos, Edward se recobra ligeramente. Prende su auto y sabe perfectamente a dónde irá.

Cuando llega a su edificio ni siquiera piensa dos veces en usar su llave y entrar al departamento de Bella. Mientras el elevador va subiendo, su cara fría solo es una apariencia que usa para no derrumbarse. Al abrir su departamento da gracias el haber llorado en el auto, porque si no, lo hubiera hecho en ese mismo momento.

Emmett tenía razón; su departamento es un asco, jamás pensaría que su Bella viviera en un lugar tan deteriorado como ese. Se va a la cama y se acuesta tomando la almohada. Aspira profundamente, pero su olor está diluido, Bella seguramente no ha usado su cama en días. Nada y todo le recuerda ella. A pesar del desorden hay ciertas cosas muy Bella. Está su suéter guinda que ella usaba antes de dormir, están papeles pegados por todos lados en las paredes con imágenes grotescas que él ni siquiera pretende ver.

Se levanta y al fin inspecciona el único lugar al que nunca ha entrado, no porque Bella se lo haya prohibido, más bien era porque era la oficina de Bella y entrar sería una falta de respeto. Mueve la manija y, al igual que la sala, está lleno de papeles. Bella no usa computadora, apenas usa celular, así que todo es tan..., convencional y ortodoxo. Sonríe tristemente porque Bella es así, es tan metódicamente caótica. Se sienta en el escritorio y mira a su alrededor; está lleno de más fotos bizarras y papeles con descripciones inauditas de crímenes. Su curiosidad lo lleva a abrir el cajón alargado del escritorio y es cuando ve algo que jamás pensaría haber visto nunca: sus fotos, su vida, a través de los ojos de Bella.

Edward toma las docenas de fotos y las mira. Unas son de lejos, otras son cercanas, unas son de un mismo día, pero casi todas son de días diferentes. Bella las tenía catalogadas por fecha. Muchas fotos eran solo de su perfil; se ve miserable en cada una. Mientras van avanzando las fechas las fotos son más personales, toma más riesgos, acercándose más a él.

No sabe qué sentir, es decir, ella le confesó haberlo seguido, pero esto más bien parece una obsesión enfermiza. ¿Sería la culpabilidad? Edward no quiere creer que al final ella solo se acercó a él por culpabilidad, eso lo destrozaría, como el hecho de estar aquí pensando que ella está muerta.

Cuando sale de la oficina de Bella, al fin comprende lo que ella le quiso decir con "voy a destruir tu vida". Al fin se pone a pensar en todas esas veces que ella le advirtió exactamente esto. ¿Hubiera accedido a seguir viéndola sabiendo lo que le iba a deparar? No tiene la menor idea, pero es muy tarde. Ha tocado fondo y Bella con toda su crueldad, mala voluntad y poca decencia no pueden hacer nada al respecto; él la ama a pesar de que ella no lo merezca. Si Bella está muerta, Edward sabe con toda su alma que jamás será el mismo, jamás se recuperará.

Se sienta en el sofá blanco de Bella, que está lleno de papeles y varia parafernalia de drogadictos. Se quiere morir de pensar que Bella todo este tiempo se estuvo metiendo heroína mientras él estaba siendo consolado por Rosalie. Se siente culpable por haber sido tan ambivalente y no aceptar que ella lo ama tanto como a él. Es obvio, nunca necesitó que ella se lo dijera. Ahora lo sabe y eso hace más trágico todo.

Recuesta su cabeza en el sofá y mira la puerta a la azotea; está mal cerrada. Se pregunta si ese fue el último lugar donde Bella estuvo, ella amaba subir ahí y hacer locuras. A veces, cuando no podía dormir, ella subía para "pensar mejor". _"Me gusta encontrar patrones en las luces de la ciudad"_ ella decía. Edward se levanta y jala el cordón para abrir la puerta y las escaleras plegadizas. Al desplegar los escalones Edward prueba su paso; siempre han sido algo inestables, pero Bella siendo tan delgada no tenía problemas para que sostuvieran su peso. Edward se tambalea y sube poco a poco.

Lo recibe un aire fuerte, justo como se esperaría de Chicago, y más de un séptimo y último piso. Sube completamente y se queda admirando las luces de la ciudad. Por un instante, la puede recordar perfectamente parada ahí, no ahí exactamente, de hecho ella siempre ve al poniente. Poco a poco voltea para buscar el lugar donde ella solía pararse, pero detrás de los ventiladores y el motor del elevador está Bella, con un pie en el precipicio dándole la espalda, su cabello flotando en el aire, mirada a la nada y lista para saltar.

* * *

D:

D:

D:

CORRE EDWARD

ok, el maratón ha empezado ! en sus marcas, listas, fuera! Agárrense bien :S

Saludos, Eve


	29. C29 Quiero caer contigo

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS A ISA POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**SKYFALL-ADELE**

**IM DYING-VAST**

**NEVER IS A PROMISE-FIONA APPLE**

**COLD SUMMER-SEABEAR**

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**QUIERO CAER CONTIGO**

No hay refugio para el que lo ha perdido todo. Incluso los pasos son ecos vacíos que resuenan con tal estruendo que ensordecen toda capacidad de sentir esperanza. Los pasos de Bella son lentos, erráticos y con cojera externa que refleja la verdadera discapacidad que posee: no tiene idea de cómo vivir. Nunca supo amar, nunca supo ser feliz con poco o mucho, nunca entendió la paz que a veces tenía y la descartaba como un juego químico de su cerebro. Y mientras el amanecer la toca por detrás y las patrullas indican su desdichada victoria, ella solo puede dirigirse a más desdicha aún, solo por el hecho de que necesita hacerlo.

No camina sin rumbo, no, para eso se necesita estar sin propósito. Bella, a pesar de los últimos sucesos, todavía tiene una última cosa que hacer; es sencilla, pero suficientemente fuerte para que la jale a sus adentros. Dos horas después de caminar, llega al cementerio y prosigue a descansar unos minutos. Se siente fatigada y con hambre, pero sus huesos y carne poco importan cuando su alma está hambrienta de verdad.

Su presencia domina el entorno lúgubre que adorna cada metro del terreno. Las lápidas son montones de letras con fechas que una vez fueron testigos de dolor o indiferencia. Cada flor de plástico es un testimonio del olvido de los seres amados. Cada montón de tierra fresca es testigo de lo que le espera, y ¡cómo lo espera! Solo tiene que hacer esto, estar segura, estar bien segura antes de dar el paso definitivo.

Es difícil encontrar la sección 4C; está al fondo, en la sección donde ponen a la gente que no tiene dinero suficiente y el gobierno tiene que pagar el entierro. No sabe si eso la hace sentir un poco mejor. Camina hilera por hilera, las cuales no tienen numeración, así que ella tiene que contar cada surco. Cuando llega a la 18, frente a ella se plasman elevaciones de tierra sumamente fértil, con pasto verde y flores de verdad que crecen agrestemente. El hecho de que la carne humana sea alimento de tal vegetación, le da una especie de escalofrío. Poco a poco, y pisando sobre cada lápida, al fin se detiene frente a lo que temía encontrar. Bella cae de rodillas y lee la lápida detenidamente.

_Marcus Anthony Abernathy 1957-2009_

Es todo lo que dice la lápida, no dedicatorias o alguna foto que corrobore la historia de Riley, pero sabe que es verdad. ¿Por qué se hubiera tatuado Elizabeth esas iniciales? Y lo peor de todo, Edward lleva el nombre de su padre. Bella no sabe qué hacer. Pensó que solo echaría un vistazo y se largaría de ahí, pero ahora simplemente no puede moverse.

—Amo a tu hijo, ¿crees que eso es aberrante? —dice impulsivamente, como si no fuera ella la que está hablando—. ¿Crees que terminaría así? Honestamente, —Bella ríe cínicamente— creo que estoy tan jodida de la mente como para amar a quien menos debo, nunca he estado bien de aquí —ella toca su sien insistentemente con su dedo—. Tú eras un enfermo después de todo, tal vez me contagiaste. Tal vez por eso mi vida nunca fue normal o mis expectativas eran diferentes. Pero culparte no tiene sentido, Abe, eras un puto enfermo de mierda, pero al final soy yo la que vive esta vida y sé perfectamente que he tomado malas decisiones. Pero amar a Edward y estar con él, jamás será una de ellas. ¿Es terrible que piense que todo lo que me hiciste valió la pena por conocer a Edward? Yo sí creo que es terrible, es asquerosamente enfermo, pero no por eso es menos cierto. Pero él no es como tú, él es un hombre bueno, decente, con integridad y es por eso que jamás lo hemos merecido, ni tú ni yo. Por eso lo voy a proteger y jamás se enterará de ti, te lo puedo asegurar. No mereces que él te vea como padre, él no merece tenerte como padre. Tal vez fue la única cosa buena que hiciste; reconocer que él no era para ti. Pero no te pongas feliz, no pretendo mentirte, en realidad deseo que te estés pudriendo en el infierno.

»A veces puedo sentir, en las noches cuando sueño, cómo es el infierno. Es tenerlo todo y luego ser despojado de ello; es una pérdida infinita de amor y afecto. ¿Pero tú qué sabes de amor y afecto? Cada quien su infierno, supongo. Tengo curiosidad de saber cuál es el tuyo. —Bella se levanta y sacude su rodilla de tierra—. Si pudiera decidirlo, sería hacerte víctima de tus propios crímenes, pero eso es tan poco creativo —Bella suspira—. Me falla la creatividad y la imaginación para todo lo malo que te deseo. Pero dejemos eso para otra ocasión. La verdad es que cuando uno es pecador impenitente como yo, lo menos que quiere es soportar la debilidad o la culpa ajena. Hasta nunca, hijo de la gran puta. —Bella escupe la lápida y camina lejos de ahí.

X*_*_*X

Es medio día cuando llega a su departamento. Lo primero que hace es tomar un vaso de agua y la heroína escondida en su cocina. Va al baño y no se atreve a contemplarse en el espejo, solo talla su cara sin saber cómo lo hará. ¿Qué método infalible le espera? Bella necesita pensar, necesita tomar valor, porque a diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez teme morir. Le teme al infierno que le espera, le duele dejarlo a él, la destroza saber que no lo verá más. Pero la muerte es inexistencia y cree que después ella no tendrá que preocuparse por sufrir.

Sube las escaleras de la azotea y se va a sentarse en la parte poniente. Es un día cálido pero con un poco de viento. Ella no trae un suéter o saco, pero cree que eso no importa ya. Se sienta contemplando la ciudad y espera tomar valor, el suficiente valor para hacerlo.

Sabe perfectamente que la poca droga que tiene no le es suficiente para una sobredosis, pero sería de muy mal gusto dejarla sin usar, eso no lo hacen los buenos drogadictos. La prepara en un metódico proceso digno de un alimento que va a nutrirla y no como el veneno que la desgasta.

Cuando entra la heroína a su torrente sanguíneo, Bella sufre un estado extraño de éxtasis y paz, y sabe que es por eso que se droga en primer lugar. Solo Edward le daba algo así, algo tan poderoso como para ganarle a cualquier ilusión química. Hora tras hora, Bella desgasta sus venas en dosis que desea que duraran más, pero gramo y medio apenas la dejan en el limbo.

Es ya de noche, cuando el frío la envuelve por completo. No tiene idea de qué hora es, pero ahora siente el temblor de estar recientemente intoxicada y con necesidad de otra dosis. Puede ir y buscar más, ¿pero qué propósito tendría? Debería terminar esto de una vez por todas. Detesta pensar que está postergando su muerte porque espera una señal, algo que le impida hacerlo. Qué triste es necesitar morir cuando realmente no lo quieres; ella se siente así, como una animal herido que es mejor acabar con su miseria de una vez por todas. Tambaleante se levanta del frío suelo. Las luces de la ciudad son perfectos patrones de constelaciones artificiales que le dictan que las siga. Bella tiene tanto miedo, pero es justo lo que pasa cuando enfrentas a la muerte. No es el miedo a lo desconocido, sino el miedo de esos últimos segundos cuando se arrepentirá de haber tomado esa decisión. Pero para Bella, ningún día ha pasado sin que supiera que iba a morir así.

Sube su pie al escalón de apenas 30 centímetros y mira hacia abajo; los autos se mueven tan rápido y la gente es tan pequeña. Está a la deriva y no le importa, porque el infinito se ve suave bajo sus pies y su mirada cristaliza todo lo que toca. Hace tanto que no lloraba…

¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Qué hizo mal? Cree que todo; cree que amó incorrectamente, que odió extremadamente y que nunca le importaron las consecuencias. Le pide perdón a su padre, a su madre, a Emmett e incluso a Jacob por haberlos usado. Pero en el fondo al que ruega que algún día la perdone es a Edward, porque es al que más le habrá hecho daño.

Bella está lista, está tan lista como pudiera estarlo, su pecho se mueve violentamente, en emoción, adrenalina y miedo.

"Solo eres una animal que debe ser sacrificado", ella piensa de sí misma. "No tienes redención, no la tienes".

Su pie está temblando y su prótesis siempre estática la mantiene en equilibrio.

—No lo hagas.

Bella voltea a la voz que jamás olvidaría, esta vez sujeta a un tono de preocupación que no había escuchado en él antes. Edward está a unos pasos de ella, pero se ve temeroso, con el cuerpo encorvado y manos extendidas. Por unos segundos se sorprende que de todas las personas, él fuera el que la encontrara.

Bella voltea de nuevo hacia en frente.

—No te acerques, Edward, no creo que alcances a detenerme —ella dice fríamente, Edward se detiene porque sabe que tiene razón.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —dice Edward tratando de conseguir tiempo, de distraerla. Bella voltea curiosa y sacude su cabeza—. Es 23 de junio. Mi madre murió un día 23... —Bella no dice nada así que Edward continúa—. ¿Recuerdas los dulces? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que ella me los regaló? —Bella asiente—. Amaba esos dulces, realmente era un niño con amor por las golosinas, pero éramos tan pobres..., que no podía darme el lujo de comerlos diarios. Temía que se acabaran y no pudiera disfrutarlos más. —Bella sonríe ante el relato de Edward, es una sonrisa que le dice "sé de lo que hablas"—. Así que lo que hice fue comer menos y menos, hasta que se convirtieron en una especie de tesoro. Mi madre extrañada me pregunta por qué no los como, y es cuando le digo que es porque temo que se acaben. Ella solo sonríe y me dice "voy a comprarte más cuando se acaben". Inocentemente pensé que perder algo amado no era tan grave, siempre habría forma de recuperarlo, sabía que podía tenerlo de vuelta. —Edward da un pequeño paso a Bella, pero ésta no lo pierde con la mirada, concentrada totalmente en la historia—. Cuando mi madre murió aún quedaban dulces en la caja, 23 para ser exactos, pura coincidencia —Edward habla rápido, pero trata de sonar claro, los nervios apenas lo dejan pensar y recordar bien—. Pero lo que trato de decirte es que si saltas, no podré recuperarte. —A Bella se le salen unas lágrimas y se limpia la cara—. Jamás tendría la oportunidad de tenerte de vuelta—Edward dice suplicante.

—Edward...

—No lo hagas, Bella, por favor. Cualquier cosa, podemos solucionarlo. No tienes que hacerlo sola, voy a estar contigo —Edward ruega con un nudo en su garganta.

Edward ve a Bella mirar el precipicio y eso lo pone en alerta, es como si estuviera considerándolo, no sabe si es bueno o malo. Ella voltea con lágrimas en sus ojos, jamás la ha visto llorar, jamás la ha visto tan vulnerable o derrotada. ¿Qué la trajo a este punto? ¿Fue él? ¿Fue la droga?

—Tienes una vida, Edward, no quiero arrastrarte a mi mierda. Rosalie..., es una buena mujer, si estás con ella es porque es una buena mujer.

—Olvida a Rosalie, olvida todo. No me importa nadie más que tú. Debí haber..., debí de haberte buscado antes. Te juro por Dios que me arrepiento de eso. —Bella sacude su cabeza ante la declaración de Edward.

—No te arrepientas, te hice mucho daño —Bella dice apretando sus puños.

—Los dos fuimos víctimas de las circunstancias. Fue un accidente, Bella, es todo, ahora lo comprendo. Podemos solucionarlo, te prometo que sí. —Bella sacude la cabeza maniáticamente.

—¡No soy una víctima, merezco esto! —ella grita enojada y dolida. Está cansada de aplazar su muerte.  
—No, Bella, no eres una víctima, o victimario. Eres la mujer que amo, eso eres. Eso es lo único que importa. —Bella levanta la cabeza asombrada.

—¿Cómo puedes amarme después de todo lo que he hecho? —ella pregunta incrédula.  
—La vida tiene peores contradicciones que ésa, ¿por qué sería tan extraño amar lo imposible? —Edward contesta dando otro pequeño paso.

—El amor no puede salvarme, no puede curarme. El amor no redime sino el sacrificio, Edward —Bella dice llorando fuertemente; sus palabras acarrean una desesperación que atormentan a Edward. No sabe cómo ayudarla y se siente tan impotente porque ella no entiende, simplemente no entiende.

—¿Vas a sacrificar mi vida también? ¿Qué tipo de redención es ésa? —él dice molesto consigo mismo ante su incapacidad de convencer a Bella. Trata de calmarse pero no puede, simplemente no puede.

—No quiero herirte, no quiero arruinar tu vida. Déjame ir. Vas a estar bien, vas a seguir con tu vida, te lo prometo. Todo estará bien. Solo déjame ir —Bella dice llorando inconsolablemente.

—¡No puedo, jamás lo haría y jamás lo hice! —Edward grita desesperado al viento que cada vez es más fuerte, tan fuerte como para mecer sus cuerpos y tumbar a Bella en un descuido—. Si me dejas, voy a sobrevivir, voy a seguir mi vida, pero cada minuto, cada mañana, voy a sentir este enorme vacío que habrá crecido hasta ahogarme. —Edward golpea a su pecho llorando—. Todos los días recordaré tu cara y caminaré incompleto. Lo sé, lo he vivido estos meses preguntándome ¿dónde está ella? Y existías, Bella, lo recordaba y eso me permitía funcionar. Tenía estas..., estas extrañas manías de verte en rincones inexistentes, pero nunca fue suficiente. Estabas en todos lados, en cada rincón, y solo podía pensar "si Bella estuviera aquí todo sería mejor". Pero si no estás..., estaré condenado a ti. ¿Eso quieres para mí? ¿A eso llamas seguir con mi vida? —grita él alzando sus manos, luego respira para recobrarse—. Tal vez tú me dejes, pero yo nunca te voy a dejar. —Edward toma otro paso; está tan cerca que se atreve a levantar su mano y ponerla frente a ella. Podría correr, pero no sabe si la alcanzaría a tiempo—. Escógeme a mí, toma mi mano y escógeme a mí. —El ruego de Edward hace que Bella apriete su pecho; escucharlo la hace tener más miedo aun.

—Tengo miedo, Bella, de la vida que me espera sin ti, es un miedo tan profundo que de pensarlo me paralizo. No me dejes solo. —Bella está temblando del frío y de la emoción que la embarga. Su pie sigue sin moverse y solo puede ver la mano de Edward, extendida y lista para que por primera vez tome la decisión de vivir o morir. Todo está en ella, jamás tuvo esta decisión antes, todos antes la sacaban a tiempo antes de sucumbir a la muerte, pero esta vez Edward le está dando una decisión. Cualquier decisión que tome, no habrá vuelta atrás.

Bella levanta su mano lentamente hasta apenas tocar los dedos de Edward. Él lo toma como señal y la jala hacia él, lejos del precipicio.

Bella se aferra a él, su calor la embarga por completo, tiene tanto frío y él siempre ha sabido cómo hacerla sentir protegida. Llora en su pecho de miedo, no puede dejar de llorar, es como si ahora que lo ha empezado hacer, no puede parar. Apenas puede respirar y sus pulmones duelen, pero es un buen dolor. Edward la cubre con sus dos brazos y la jala poco a poco hasta que están sentados en el piso. La mece hacia su pecho y besa su frente, pero Bella no puede dejar de abrazarlo, no puede despegarse de él; jamás se había sentido tan dependiente y tan libre. No le importa la enferma simbiosis que ellos recrean, no le importa que él la ame injustamente, no le importa que tenga que sufrir más mierda de esta vida, porque es mucho peor negarse amarlo. Y tal vez no lo merezca, pero lo va a tomar de la vida a regañadientes hasta que algún día demuestre que se lo merece. No pasará un día en que no lo intente.

* * *

Toda la escena del intento del suicidio de Bella está basada en el video musical de cold summer interpretado por Seabear.

Saludos,

Eve


	30. C30 La serpiente dijo ruega por mí

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS A ISA POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**IM A FOOL TO WANT YOU-PAUL BANKS**

**LIFEBOATS-SNOW PATROL**

**LEAVING HEARTBREAK HOTEL-TEMPER TRAP**

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**LA SERPIENTE DIJO RUEGA POR MÍ**

El viento se introduce hasta en los rincones más pequeños que los separan.

—Pensé que te iba a perder —Edward murmura sobre su cabello.

Bella está temblando de frío. Sus ojos se posan sobre la jeringa de heroína que acaba de usar hace unas horas, espera que Edward no la mire; le da vergüenza que él pudiera saber qué tan bajo ha caído.

Edward suspira sobre su cabeza y, como leyendo su mente, patea la jeringa hasta que está lejos de la vista de Bella.

—¿Tienes frío? —él pregunta, y Bella contesta a su pregunta con un asentimiento tembloroso de cabeza.

—Vamos adentro, tengo que marcarle a tu padre. —Bella se separa de Edward por primera vez, tomando entre sus pequeñas manos la solapa del cuello de Edward. No dice nada, solo lo mira suplicante—. No me mires así, tengo que hacerlo. Tu padre está muy preocupado. —Bella asiente lentamente mientras baja su mirada en rendición.

Edward la ayuda a levantarse y a bajar al departamento. El aumento de temperatura hace que Bella deje de temblar inmediatamente, pero está extremadamente débil y con dolor de cuerpo. No ha comido en horas y su cuerpo pide a gritos más droga. Ella cae en una pequeña bola humana sobre el sofá, arriba de papeles y de ligas para amarrarse el brazo. Ya no se molesta con inyectarse entre los dedos del pie, ahora su brazo porta varias marcas de su adicción.

Edward la ve comprimiéndose a sí misma, en dolor. Se acerca a ella y toca su frente; no tiene fiebre pero está sudando profusamente. Sabe que es por el tiempo que lleva sin consumir, lo ha visto antes en hombres del gimnasio que usan algún tipo de esteroide mezclado con algún opiáceo. No es ningún experto, pero tampoco es ignorante ante los obvios síntomas que Bella muestra.

—¿Bella? —él dice agachándose sobre ella y tocando su cara. Ella abre los ojos, sus labios están secos y su cabello está grasoso. Emmett no mintió cuando dijo que no era su Bella; está sumamente delgada, con llagas en sus labios, ojos hundidos y piel seca. Su olor es diferente, ella expide un aroma a químicos y sudor, es algo con lo que Edward le cuesta reconciliarse.

—No puedes quedarte aquí, te voy a llevar a tu cama. —Edward la toma entre sus brazos y la carga hasta la cama blanca que siempre ella ha amado. ¿Por qué ella no ha dormido ahí estos últimos días? Es una pregunta que Edward no se puede contestar por el momento

Edward la baja a la cama, toma un cobertor y la tapa. Bella toma su mano, que es esquelética, y aprieta débilmente su mano, jalando a Edward para que la acompañe. Edward accede y se acuesta a su lado.

—Tengo miedo, Edward —Bella dice con voz seca.

Edward la abraza y la aprieta a su pecho, pensando que él también tiene miedo. ¿Qué se supone que responda?

—Estoy contigo, Bella, no estás sola.

Bella voltea con él y toca su cara.

—Quería morir, realmente quería morir —ella dice con ojos grandes y una suave voz que sonaría como la de una niña asustada.

—Ya no, ¿verdad? —Edward pregunta angustiado, temeroso de haberla salvado una vez y que de todos modos ella vuelva a intentarlo. Toca su cara para asegurarse que ella existe y está con él en este preciso momento.

—No —Bella apenas lo pronuncia, pero sonríe al hacerlo mientras sacude su cabeza.

—¿Nunca? —Edward aprieta su cintura tocando sus protuberantes costillas.

—No tenía a nadie, he hecho tantas cosas mal... —ella dice bajando la mirada. Edward toma su mentón y la besa. Es pequeño y apenas toca sus labios, pero es suficiente para decirle que no está sola y que siempre las cosas se pueden solucionar.

—Duerme un poco —él dice y ella concede porque está tan cansada que cerrar sus ojos es para lo único que tiene energía.

X*-*-*X

Charlie está en la sala de Bella con mirada perdida. Edward acaba de decirle que su hija está viva y no fue hasta que lo confirmó cuando la vio dormida en su cama que pudo respirar al fin. Pero lo que lo tiene así es saber que ella volvió a intentar suicidarse.

—Necesitamos enviarla a rehabilitación, terapia, yo qué sé, no me importa si se rehúsa. Puedo pedir su tutela legal diciendo que no está..., bien —Charlie dice con voz dura. Es obvio que hará lo que sea para que su hija se recupere, inclusive usar la fuerza, algo que nunca había usado con ella antes.

Edward mira a Emmett. Los dos intercambian miradas sabiendo que la idea es mala, pero es necesaria.

—Coincido con usted, jefe Swan. Sin embargo, usted sabe mejor que yo, que Bella no reacciona bien ante las amenazas. Solo déjeme hablar con ella, le prometo que si no la convenzo le ayudaré a internarla —Edward dice, sabiendo perfectamente que no habría otra opción.

Bella está profundamente dormida y espera que duerma un poco más, eso le dará tiempo de convencer a su padre de que él la puede cuidar.

Charlie mira al joven frente a él; nunca pensó deberle su vida, porque su vida es Bella. Cree que al menos le debe eso, un poco de tiempo para convencer a Bella.

—Una semana. Si ella no está en rehabilitación en una semana, voy a usar mis recursos. —Charlie no quería sonar tan duro, pero el estrés lo está consumiendo. Su esposa apenas ha dormido y es un manojo de nervios. Si Bella no estuviera dormida y visiblemente malnutrida, estaría reclamándole en este momento. Es inaudito cómo Bella jamás piensa en su madre; él ya está acostumbrado, es triste saber que no le extrañaría que su hija hubiera muerto, pero Renée se moriría si Bella le pasa algo. Ésa es la vida de los familiares de un drogadicto, nada te extraña, nada te toca, porque lo has vivido todo. Este jovencito con un enamoramiento a su hija, lejos puede saber lo que es vivir las últimas décadas con una persona tan complicada y autodestructiva. Lo compadece y lo admira al mismo tiempo.

Charlie se para y se dirige a donde está la cama de Bella. La mira por última vez y besa su frente.

—Te amo, Bells. —Su voz es solo para ella.

Charlie camina hasta los dos hombres y toca su bigote en contemplación, algo que Renée siempre le ha dicho que es sumamente gracioso.

—Emmett es hora de irnos—dice Charlie—Mañana vendré a verla, ver si desea vivir con nosotros por un tiempo, aunque lo dudo —Charlie dice distraídamente—. ¿Vas a quedarte con ella? —le pregunta a Edward.

—Sí, no se preocupe señor, no la voy a perder de vista.

Charlie gruñe en respuesta y camina hacia la puerta, luego se regresa como recordando algo, esta vez su mirada es directa hacia Edward. Edward se queda un poco sorprendido porque Charlie Swan le ha heredado toda la candidez a su hija, es muy sutil, pero ahí está; es algo tan honesto que no hay forma de negarlo.

—Sé lo que ella te hizo, sé..., quién eres —Charlie dice entre dientes—. No lo sabía, pero si lo hubiera hecho...

—Eso no importa —Edward dice tallando su cara cansado.

—Eres la última persona con la que ella hubiera contado, considerando lo que te hizo, pero aquí estás. Salvaste la vida de mi hija y te lo agradeceré infinitamente, yo y su madre. —Charlie sonríe tristemente, justo como Bella, y luego extiende su mano para despedirse.

Edward contesta el saludo y aprieta la mano de Charlie hasta que este último la afloja, derrotado. Siente lástima por su padre, pero en parte admira a este hombre. Seguro no es fácil haber vivido con alguien como Bella y Edward está a punto de confirmarlo.

Edward se levanta por el grito. Su corazón está que sale de su pecho y la adrenalina lo hace reaccionar levantándose inmediatamente. Corre hacia la cama de Bella y la ve semi despierta. Está en forma fetal retorciéndose de dolor.

—¡¿Qué tienes?! —Edward grita asustado y sabe que su reacción no es muy buena.

Bella lo mira de reojo y sacude su cabeza, Edward no entiende. La toma de las manos y la empieza a examinar, ella parece bien.

—Necesito..., necesito un poco, Edward —Bella dice agonizante. Edward se queda viéndola con el corazón roto. Es peor de lo que pensaba.

—Lo siento linda, no puedo darte nada —él dice dulcemente—, necesitas dejarla.

Bella sacude su cabeza violentamente, no le gusta la idea, no le gusta nada. Empuja los brazos de Edward y sigue retorciéndose de dolor. Edward se queda con ella por horas. La mira rogar por un poco de heroína, la ve vomitar bilis en el baño e incluso se torna violenta en ciertos lapsos donde ella pierde la razón. Luego, cuando está más tranquila, le ruega que lo perdone, que no es ella misma. Edward solo la abraza y le dice que está bien. Sabe que Bella necesita desintoxicarse, no puede hablar con ella o razonar si ella no está en sus cincos sentidos.

El segundo día es peor. Bella le grita a Charlie, no es ella misma, su padre lo puede ver. Edward trata de calmarla, pero ella es violenta y con un terrible síndrome de abstinencia.

—¡No voy a ir a rehabilitación! ¡Esa mierda no sirve! ¡Y no vas a obligarme maldita sea! —ella dice iracunda, sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

—Bells, necesitas rehabilitación. Al menos ven con tu madre y yo, podemos cuidar de ti, podemos apoyarte mejor —dice su padre. Bella responde lanzándole una taza de cerámica que su padre esquiva.

Edward la detiene de los brazos mientras Charlie lo mira para disculparse por su hija. Edward le sacude la cabeza como diciendo "no ahora, Charlie". Así que Charlie solamente se va y promete regresar al siguiente día.

Cuando Charlie ha salido del departamento, Edward confronta a Bella.

—Es tu padre, Bella, ¿por qué lo tratas así? Él te ama, está aquí porque te ama y quiere lo mejor para ti.

—Siempre me ha tratado así, me sobreprotege, me impide..., no me deja... —ella dice balbuceante, es obvio que no puede hilar sus ideas bien. Para Edward, ver este lado de Bella es devastador, pero amar a alguien es verlo realmente como es y seguirlo amando, y él no puede negarlo. Incluso así, jamás la dejaría.

Edward la abraza y Bella llora sobre su pecho. Al parecer después del episodio de la azotea, como a él le gustaría llamarle a esa horrible memoria, Bella llora con bastante facilidad.

—Bien, creo que debes ducharte, voy a prepararte un baño —Edward dice parándose y dejando a Bella.

Cuando el agua está lista, Edward ayuda a Bella a desvestirse. Ella tiende a marearse por la falta de energía, ha comido tan poco que Edward teme que si no empieza a comer más, va a necesitar que la internen. La ve completamente desnuda y le desgarra por dentro ver cómo es que unos cuantos meses la han cambiado tanto. Besa su frente mientras la ayuda a meterse a la bañera.

—¿Vas a darme un baño de esponja? —Bella pregunta maliciosamente, portando un hermosa sonrisa que Edward extrañaba. Es la primera vez que ella se comporta como sí misma.

—Solo si quieres —él contesta sonriéndole.

Bella se queda seria por un momento y zambulle su cuerpo en el agua. Cuando no sale, Edward se empieza a preocupar.

—Bella, no juegues con eso —él dice molesto. Bella salta de la bañera salpicando a Edward, pero este último no se ve muy contento.

—¿Qué hice? ¿Crees que me iba a intentar ahogarme?—ella dice con falso tono de inocencia. Edward solo sacude su cabeza molesto—. Dije que no lo iba a intentar más, ¿no me crees? —ella dice petulante.

—Esto no es un juego, Bella. Independientemente de tu intento de suicidio, estás en muy malas condiciones. ¿Crees que es divertido ver cómo lo tomas tan a la ligera?

—Soy una drogadicta, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que tuviera remordimiento por drogarme? —ella contesta.

—No, espero que tengas remordimiento por ver lo que causas cuando lo haces. Tu padre es el primero que se me viene a la mente —Edward le dice enojado.

Bella juega con las burbujas del agua y luego voltea a Edward.

—¿Estás conmigo por lástima? —ella pregunta.

Edward la mira incrédulo, no sabe si enojarse o reírse.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar eso?

—No lo sé, no lo sé, Edward. No me importaría si lo haces por eso..., solo quiero saber —ella dice seriamente.

Edward se levanta ofuscado, Bella puede ser imposiblemente obtusa a veces.

—¿Crees que es casualidad que te haya encontrado? Creo que fue..., no tengo idea; ¿una señal? ¿Un milagro? No tengo la puta idea, pero te encontré, y todos los días voy a agradecerlo. ¿Sabes por qué? —él pregunta retóricamente—. Porque jamás hubiera vivido mi vida completamente sabiendo que saltaste de este puto edificio. ¡¿Qué demonios, Bella?! No puedes estar ahí y decirme que estoy contigo por lástima. Nunca me has dicho que me amas, ¡nunca! Pero no necesito oírlo, lo sé perfectamente. ¿Por qué necesitas tanta confirmación de la razón porque estoy contigo?

—¿No sentirías esa misma inseguridad en mi lugar? —ella dice mirándolo con reproche—. He hecho de tu vida una mierda, soy drogadicta, con horribles habilidades sociales, ¿qué tengo que darte? —ella dice levantando las manos.

Edward se agacha y toma su cara entre sus manos.

—Tú le das sentido a mi vida. Es..., irónico, lo sé, pero es verdad. Ese choque nos unió de alguna forma, y a veces me cuesta creerlo que una casualidad tan cruel me haya llevado a ti —Edward dice con toda la emoción que pueden acarrear sus palabras. Bella le sonríe y toma su mano; la casualidad es peor para ella porque sabe la historia completa.

—No todo son casualidades. Lo que tú llamas casualidad yo lo llamo la rutina mórbida del destino; un día no esperas nada y al otro día todo al fin tiene sentido. Si yo le di un sentido a tu vida en aquel entonces y tú le diste un sentido a mi existencia también. ¿Qué nos queda ahora? —ella pregunta tocando la cara de Edward.

—Lo que queda después de una mala rutina, lo que aprendimos, lo que somos ahora. No podemos… ¿No crees que somos algo diferentes ahora a antes? —él pregunta.

—Evidentemente, pero no indica que debamos estar juntos —ella dice bajando su mirada—. Si tan solo fuera tan fácil como amarte, Edward, o que tú me ames. Pero no lo es, ¿cierto? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer, qué tengo que hacer para estar juntos? —Bella dice bajando su mano.

—Estamos juntos —Edward le dice con insistencia.

—No, no lo estamos. Sabes que no podemos hasta que yo esté mejor. Lo sé, no puedo darte nada si no estoy bien yo. Pero tengo miedo de no lograrlo y que te canses de mí, sé que no soy la persona más amena para convivir estos días o los días que siguen—Edward sabe que ella tiene razón.

—Siempre vamos a estar juntos, Bella, aunque vayas y recaigas en tu adicción estaré ahí, aunque decidas rehabilitarte estaré ahí, aunque yo me pudra si mueres por ser una estúpida drogadicta egoísta voy a estar ahí. ¿No crees que siempre estamos juntos? —Edward pregunta decidido.

Bella solo asiente y lo besa, porque Edward tiene ese poder sobre ella, el poder de darle esperanza. Cuando se separa de besarlo lo toma de la cara.

—Te amo, Edward. Debí habértelo dicho desde hace tiempo. Siempre te he amado, incluso antes de que me conocieras. —Edward toma su mano y besa el interior de su muñeca.

—Ahora lo sé. Pero es más importante amarte a ti misma. Haz esto por ti, no lo hagas por mí.

—No soy tan fuerte —ella dice con voz quebrada.

—Claro que lo eres, no conozco hombre o mujer con más coraje que el tuyo.

Bella se queda callada y luego lo mira decida.

—Bien, entraré a rehabilitación, haré terapia y cuanta mierda me pidan, con una condición —ella dice con tono firme.

—¿Cuál? —pregunta Edward curioso.

—Tú también tendrás que ir a terapia..., para tu mano; y no es negociable.

* * *

Bueno esperemos que Bella no aplique la de Amy Winehouse.

**NOTA DE AUTOR MEDIO DRAMÁTICA Y CON TINTES SERIOS QUE SON UN INTENTO POR SONAR PROFESIONAL**

Y ahí está, el fin del maratón. Actualizaciones volverán a horario normal, lunes, miércoles y viernes horario del pacífico, así que para las que viven en el futuro, es un día después es decir: martes, jueves y sábado ;) para que luego no me digan cosas T_T (-drama queen mode on)

Querid s lectores, les comento que estamos en la recta final, no digo cuántos capítulos faltan, pero definitivamente ya estamos cerca del desenlace de esta historia, sin embargo no canten victoria con el fin de drama o sorpresas ;)

Saludos,

Eve


	31. C31 El santo dijo sufre por mí

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENI MEYER**

**GRACIAS A ISA POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**I WANT IT ALL- DEPECHE MODE**

**IN YOUR ROOM-DEPECHE MODE**

**ONLY FOR YOU-HEARTLESS BASTARDS**

**FREE TODAY-FIGURINES**

**EL SANTO DIJO SUFRE POR MÍ**

No es fácil cerrar los ojos y dejarte caer, menos si sabes que la caída es larga y no sabes qué hay al final. Pudiera haber un abismo infinito que jamás te dejaría morir o vivir, pudiera haber tierra dura que quiebre tus huesos o pudiera haber una red de salvación. Saltar requiere de fe y libertad de alma, como en todos los aspectos donde el dogma no puede tocar la razón.

—Te ves más nervioso que yo —dice Bella tomando la mano de Edward que maneja encorvado como un hombre viejo.

Bella se siente inmediatamente culpable al verlo así, pero no lo aparenta, su naturaleza no es ser empática aunque su receptor sea Edward.

—No estoy nervioso —dice Edward apretando más el volante—, solo estoy pensando detenidamente. —Bella se ríe y él voltea sus ojos—. Bien, pero es más ansiedad que nervios, no me gusta la idea de dejarte con completos extraños, sin embargo sé que es necesario.

—¿Crees que la rehabilitación sería mejor si tú me cuidaras? —pregunta Bella en burla.

—Claro que no, solo que… ¿Es ese centro el mejor lugar? Porque no resultó bien la primera vez —Edward pregunta en relación a la conversación que tuvieron hace días cuando ella le comentó que ésta sería su segunda vez en rehabilitación.

—La primera vez no fue muy bien porque no tenía motivos para ponerme bien, Edward —ella contesta tratando de no sonar condescendiente, pero falla.

—No tengo idea por qué te ves tan calmada —Edward pregunta viéndola de reojo.

Bella suspira y aprieta más la mano de Edward, luego lo besa en la mejilla.

—Estoy cagada de miedo, si te soy sincera. De solo pensar en las terapias, la metadona, los grupos de apoyo… —Bella finge que le dan escalofríos—, se me pone la piel de gallina.

Edward se ríe al verla tan sincera y libre, pero no se engaña, Bella está lejos de estar libre. Apenas ayer tuvo uno de sus episodios donde amenazó a Edward con un cuchillo si no le daba heroína. Afortunadamente ella reaccionó rápidamente y entró en razón sin que él la coaccionara. Edward no quiere vivir así y sabe que por mucho que le duela, Bella es una drogadicta que puede volver a reincidir y que está lejos de la rehabilitación.

—Tengo miedo de hartarme de ahí y salir corriendo, tengo miedo que no funcione —ella dice al fin, seriamente, porque eso es lo que realmente ambos temen.

X*-*-*X

El centro de rehabilitación parece realmente un rancho. Está a las afueras de Chicago y es espacioso con naturaleza circundante y una excelente flora. Bella nunca apreció el lugar en forma estética, para ella era una prisión con flores integradas, nada más y nada menos. Hoy la ve como un lugar más o menos agradable; será porque esta vez viene voluntariamente.

Ambos se dirigen a la recepción y una joven mujer rubia los atiende.

—Vengo a internarme o algo así. Bueno, soy drogadicta. Ya di el primer paso, ¿no? —Bella dice tallando su cara. Está un poco nerviosa y es hasta ahora que se atreve a bajar sus defensas. Voltea su alrededor y ve a varia gente en ropa normal, conversando normalmente, viviendo como si nunca hubieran sido infelices.

—Claro, aquí está el folleto. Puedes leerlo y ver las opciones de los planes que más se adecuen a tu presupuesto...

—Solo quiero algo..., seguro —Bella dice entregándole el folleto a la mujer. Esta última se queda pensativa y luego levanta el teléfono.

—Doctora Shaw, ¿está libre? Alguien desea una consulta... Sí, es voluntario, ¿cierto? —pregunta la mujer a Bella, la cual asiente lentamente—. Sí, definitivamente voluntario... Claro, muchas gracias Dra. Shaw. —La mujer cuelga el teléfono y le sonríe a Bella—. La doctora Shaw la verá en unos minutos. Su consultorio está al fondo; es la penúltima puerta, solo toque. —Bella se mete la manos en los bolsillos y da un "gracias" en voz baja al igual que Edward.

Edward debería sentirse inútil por dejar que Bella haga todo, pero no lo hace. Sabe que ella debe ser la que dé el primer paso, la que esté consiente de que cada cosa que hace es por ella y él solo está aquí para apoyarla, pero en ninguna forma va a inmiscuirse en las decisiones que Bella tome.

Bella toca dos veces y una mujer responde con voz amable que pase. Detrás de la puerta está una mujer mayor, en sus cincuentas, con unas elegantes canas que no se molesta en cubrir. Un traje azul y, lo mejor de todo, no trae puesta una bata blanca, eso la hace ver más como una señora de sociedad que una doctora.

—Pasa, pasa, siéntense. Disculpen el desorden, estaba arreglando un poco la oficina —la mujer dice amablemente

—Es nueva aquí —Bella dice viendo y observando su entorno; es lo que ella hace después de todo—. Psiquiatra y terapeuta integral —Bella dice en voz robótica—, recién divorciada, seguro por eso se mudó a Chicago...

Edward toma la mano de Bella y la aprieta, ella sale de su trance y lo mira.

—Disculpe eso. Bella..., suele hacer eso con gente nueva.

—Edward, deja de disculparte por mí —ella dice sentándose.

—Así que tú eres Bella, he escuchado de ti. —Bella se hace hacia atrás un poco sorprendida—. Tu padre y el doctor Leight son muy buenos amigos. —Bella bufa al comentario de la doctora Shaw.

—¿Amigos? Eso no lo sé, pero ese hombre se equivocó de profesión, debió haber trabajado en la CIA torturando terroristas. —Para sorpresa de Bella, la doctora Shaw se ríe y no lo oculta cubriendo su boca.

—Tal vez tienes razón. Él te trató la última vez que estuviste aquí, ¿cierto? —pregunta la doctora.

—Un par de meses, los cuales no ayudaron en nada, me sirvió más la terapia ocupacional —Bella dice indiferente.

—Pero ahora estás aquí, voluntariamente, lo cual indica que has tenido una recaída y la terapia ocupacional no te está ayudando tanto como crees.

—Exacto —Bella responde levantando su ceja.

—Y cuando dices terapia ocupacional...

—Mi trabajo, como consultora de la policía.

La doctora Shawn pregunta exactamente lo que Bella hace en su trabajo, su tipo de adicción y cuánto lleva con ella, entre otras cosas; y Bella le responde en detalle. Edward se queda un poco sorprendido, nunca pensó que Bella ayudara en tantas áreas criminales; desde homicidios, secuestros, hasta robos.

—Bien, ya le he dicho mi vida, al menos lo más significativo, ¿cuándo empieza el encarcelamiento? —Bella pregunta ansiosa.

—Bella, no puedes entrar a rehabilitación pensando así. Es voluntario y por lo tanto no estás contra tu voluntad, eso es difícilmente un encarcelamiento. Pero contestando tu pregunta, me gustaría formar un plan de tratamiento para ti. Algo que sea a largo plazo y te tenga enfocada en tu meta. Dame el día de hoy para formar un plan. ¿Traes todo para quedarte hoy? —Bella asiente y busca la mano de Edward.

—Bien, te voy a dar una nota que vas entregar a recepción, para que te asignen un cuarto y llenes los documentos necesarios. Y antes de todo eso me gustaría aclarar algo, ¿ustedes son pareja supongo? ¿Casados o a punto de casarse?

—No, solo..., Edward es..., mi novio —ella dice volteándolo a ver y él solo sonríe.

—¿Llevan mucho tiempo?

—Es algo complicado.

—Es complicado.

Ambos contestan al mismo tiempo. La doctora Shaw asiente y luego golpea su pluma contra su libreta.

—Bueno, me alegra que tengas un apoyo tan importante como tu novio, Bella, pero es indispensable que toda la familia posible esté contigo.

—No —ella contesta determinada.

—No te apoyan, ¿tu padre o madre? —La doctora Shawn pregunta curiosa.

—Lo hacen, lo hacen —dice Bella asintiendo—, pero…, no quiero elevar sus esperanzas. Me sentiría muy mal involucrarlos y luego que no resulte —Bella contesta.

—No debes pensar así, Bella, pensar en fracaso desde el principio es casi como darte por vencida sin tan siquiera haberlo intentado. Te aconsejo que hables con tus padres, ¿saben al menos que has venido voluntariamente?

—Sí, lo saben, pero no he hablado con ellos directamente. —La doctora Shawn anota algo en su libreta y luego la cierra.

—Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. A partir de pasado mañana no vas a poder tener visitas, te aconsejo que tus padres vengan mañana, me gustaría hablar con ellos.

—¿No va a tener visitas? —pregunta Edward sorprendido. Es la primera vez que habla sin que se le hable directamente.

—Sí, Edward. Bella necesita tiempo para enfocarse en los motivos que la llevaron aquí. No es que tú o su familia la perjudiquen, pero la familiaridad puede conllevar en algún tipo de sentimiento negativo, alguna asociación con la adicción o sus inicios. Lamento decir que incluso una visita o llamada en forma benigna, puede ser un catalizador para que ella deje el tratamiento. Lo lamento en verdad.

—¿Y hasta cuándo voy a poder verla? —pregunta Edward.

—El tiempo no está definido, pero los pacientes generalmente están listos para la siguiente etapa entre uno o dos meses. Todo depende del avance de Bella —contesta la doctora mirando a Bella.

—Bueno, mierda, eso sí no lo esperaba. No que antes quisiera visitas, y ahora que las quiero..., mierda —Bella dice molesta.

—Te aseguro que hay una razón para ello, me gustaría que confiaras en mí. Te aseguro que tengo mucha experiencia en estos casos, pero mis métodos no son crueles o con expectativas irreales. Por ahora solo te puedo decir que no será fácil, pero no es imposible. Considerando que tienes menos de seis meses de adicción a la heroína, tus porcentajes de recuperación son bastante positivos.

—¡Vaya, menos mal! —Bella contesta levantándose de la silla—. Bien doc, solo dígame que no tendré terapia grupal, esas cosas son tortura. —La doctora Shawn solo levanta una ceja—. Putísima madre —Bella dice entre dientes.

Edward y Bella salen del consultorio hacia la recepción. La chica rubia, que ahora se presenta como Jessica, lleva a Bella a un cuarto de inspección mientras Edward va por sus maletas. Cuando Edward llega a la recepción, Bella aún no sale del cuarto a donde la llevaron. Unos quince minutos después la ve salir gritando.

—¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a sobrevivir en este lugar sin mis cigarros?! —Bella dice iracunda.

—Solo los vamos a verificar, muchos pacientes agregan drogas. Una vez que estén revisados, los vamos a regresar —dice Jessica con voz paciente.

Bella se sienta a un lado de Edward molesta.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Acabo de ser manoseada, eso pasó.

—La señorita Swan fue revisada para ver si no trae algún tipo de químico prohibido consigo.

—¿En serio hay gente tan estúpida de traer drogas a este lugar? —Bella pregunta en voz baja.

—Le sorprendería —dice Jessica anotando algo en una hoja.

—Bien, ahora sigue la revisión de tu equipaje. Pueden darle la maleta a Tim —dice Jessica apuntando a un hombre enorme que va entrando por el pasillo.

Edward le entrega el equipaje y los cuatro caminan hacia el nuevo cuarto de Bella. Está en el primer piso —dado su historial de suicidio— hasta el fondo del pasillo. El cuarto es azul con verde menta y está dotado de una cama individual, un closet, un baño pequeño pero completo, un escritorio con un pequeño librero encima y una ventana que alumbra el cuarto en forma natural.

—No está tan mal —dice Edward, al oído de Bella, mientras besa su lóbulo.

—Para un centro de rehabilitación —ella complementa con voz quebrada al contacto de los labios de Edward.

—Bien, Tim abrirá el equipaje y los dos iremos determinando qué ítems son aceptables y que no —dice Jessica al fin.

El proceso dura unos veinte minutos, en los cuales a Bella se le confiscan una pasta de dientes, pinzas para las cejas, un espejo pequeño y su celular.

—Ustedes sí que se toman lo del suicido enserio —ella dice, pero nadie contesta. Edward solo la mira con reproche—. ¿Qué dije?

X*-*-*X

—Esta cama es…, horrible —dice Edward abrazando a Bella; apenas caben ambos en el diminuto espacio.

Al fin están solos después de una letanía de instrucciones por parte de Jessica. Edward tiene un par de horas para despedirse y volver mañana por última vez. El problema es que mañana también estarán los padres de Bella; por eso ésta es, después de todo, la última vez que estarán solos en mucho tiempo, desea que cuente.

—¿Vas a extrañarme? —ella contesta tocando su barba de días. Él cierra los ojos

—Horriblemente. Apenas te he recuperado y ahora... —Edward dice abriendo los ojos y luego la mira. Esta vez ella no se ve segura de sí misma o con esos escudos que tanto le gusta poner—. Bella, lo único que me mantendrá cuerdo será que estás bien cuidada y que esto es bueno para ti. Por favor, haz que cuente —él dice tocando su cara.

—Dijiste que me amarías aun si recaigo —ella dice en voz baja.

—Lo haré, pero tú eres más fuerte que eso. —Bella asiente mientras Edward besa su frente.

Bella mete la mano entre la chaqueta café de Edward, hasta tocar su pecho. La pequeña mano de Bella hace que Edward tenga que concentrarse en otra cosa porque está peligrosamente cerca de cogerla si sigue así.

—Tenemos dos horas, Edward —ella dice.

Sabe que estos días de abstinencia no han sido fácil para Edward, pero Bella se rehusaba a cualquier contacto físico a menos que tuviera sus resultados de sangre. Afortunadamente, ese mismo día recibió la buena noticia que estaba limpia, no es que alguna vez tuvo preocupación, nunca mezcló agujas o utilizaba agujas usadas, pero nunca está de más ser precavidos. Edward la notó más ligera, más en paz consigo misma, al saber que su estúpida adicción no la infectó de alguna enfermedad incurable. Aun así, le recomendaron tomar precauciones por los siguientes seis meses, hasta que su siguiente prueba de sangre estuviera limpia. Bella es una chica, después de todo, y sabe que ésta es su única oportunidad de tomar ventaja de los meses que Edward —según él—, no ha tenido sexo. Bella saca un condón que logró esconder de Jessica y lo levanta al aire triunfal.

—¿Aquí? —él pregunta un poco incómodo.

—Sí, aquí. —Bella besa su barba y luego mete su mano debajo de la camisa de Edward, tocando efectivamente su piel.

Bella sonríe cuando lo escucha exhalar fuertemente.

—Es algo incómodo —Edward dice cerrando los ojos.

—Eso nunca te importó antes. —Bella esta vez muerde el cuello de Edward y éste reacciona tomándola de la cintura hasta ponerla debajo de él.

Edward le sonríe depravadamente, luego la besa hasta que ella gime en su boca.

Hace tanto que no la tenía así, y lo primero que hace es desabrochar su pantalón y bajarlo lentamente, rozando con sus dedos la orilla de sus bragas; Bella ama y odia eso, porque le gusta la anticipación y la desespera a tal punto que se rebaja a rogar. Pero le falta mucho por rogar aún.

Una vez que ella está en sus bragas, Edward se quita su chaqueta y camisa, mientras ella hace lo mismo. Edward se ríe al ver el brassiere con arcoíris y un dibujo animado que no recuerda el nombre, pero sabe que es de alguna caricatura de los ochentas. Para más risa aún, las bragas de Bella son ni más ni menos que de Hulk. Edward no puede evitar reírse, luego la besa porque ama a esta loca y ridículamente tierna mujer. Tal vez solo él sabe lo que hay debajo de Bella Swan y no se refiere a su ropa interior; eso lo hace sentirse infinitamente superior a cualquier hijo de puta que alguna vez la tocó. La besa y se ríe, pero pronto subsana su risa a gemidos y luego a respiración acelerada. Bella sabe lo que hace, porque usa sus uñas para aplicar la justa presión en su pecho y espalda, tocando sus pezones y sus abdominales. Es una reacción puramente Bella, como si quisiera dañarlo pero se contiene, lo cual lo vuelve loco.

Edward no puede esperar más, ésta es la parte que siempre estará en su corazón y por la cual Bella siempre será suya. Él quita su prótesis y besa lo restante de su pierna, lentamente. Bella siempre siente un nudo en su garganta cuando lo ve hacer eso, no porque ella se sienta menos mujer por estar incompleta, sino porque Edward ahora sabe el motivo por el cual ella está así y aún así la ama. Edward la voltea a ver, seguro, confiado, con una sonrisa que le hace sentir amada. Bella responde con otra sonrisa, luego se recarga en sus codos y con su mano toca la cara de Edward.

—Amo cuando haces eso —ella dice sinceramente.

—Amo que me dejes hacerlo —él dice besando efectivamente la base de su pierna amputada.

Y como si eso fuera poco, Edward le dedica unos cuantos minutos a besarla por completo, incluyendo el tatuaje que dice "JUSTICIA".

Bella sonríe y gime, porque ése es un lugar particularmente sensible, lo cual cree que es irónico pues esa pierna posee regiones donde no siente nada en absoluto o siente todo como en esa parte del tatuaje.

Una vez que Edward ha terminado su ritual, prosigue con la siguiente fase que es bajar las bragas de Bella. Esta vez no se ríe, porque lo que va descubriendo poco a poco es algo que siempre lo pone en un éxtasis mental. Es todo, es la parte visual, sonora, olfativa y de tacto, lo cual hace que Edward ame esta parte. Bella está en ese lapsus de anticipación donde sabe lo que le espera y Edward no puede dejar de tocarla por las coyunturas de su entrepierna, apenas tocando, apenas rozando el lugar correcto. Con su dedo toca los labios inferiores de Bella y ésta abre más sus piernas casi como si hubieran tocado un botón. Edward termina de bajar las bragas y cuando al fin están en el suelo, no espera un segundo y besa a Bella justo como ella ha estado deseando los últimos días, meses…, tal vez toda su vida.

Hace tanto tiempo que no lo siente así, que Bella levanta su pelvis de la sensación. Siente la lengua de Edward recorrerla en forma lenta, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando cada segundo y Bella cree que va a gritar de desesperación.

—Mierda Edward, podrías... Solo haz algo —ella dice frustrada, porque él toca todo menos su parte más sensible. Edward la voltea a ver y levanta sus manos tocando los pechos de Bella al mismo tiempo que mete su lengua dentro del coño de Bella.

Edward la escucha gritar y apretar sus puños en la antes limpia cobija debajo de ellos.

Rodea su lengua, la mete y las saca hasta que Bella le es casi imposible dejar de gritar.

—Bella, si no quieres que nos interrumpan, debes permanecer callada, amor —Edward dice sonriente. Bella le levanta el dedo medio.

—Solo haz algo, mierda, a este punto no ocupo mucho —ella dice viéndolo agresivamente.

Edward al fin tiene piedad de ella y mete sus dedos, los dos primeros, aunque sabe que ella puede tomar más, porque está perfectamente lubricada. Dobla sus dedos dentro de ella y bombea hasta que encuentra el lugar donde Bella empieza a ser religiosa de pronto.

—Oh Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios…

Su pecho es rosado por la excursión de buscar su orgasmo. Sabe que está a punto de estallar y es exactamente por lo cual Edward vive para esto. Baja su cara y pasa un lengüetazo lento en su clítoris, que hace que Bella convulsione en un ahogado grito. A Edward le gustaría escucharla gritar, pero se conforma con verla contornearse en la bajada de su orgasmo.

Y ahora la parte que donde él toma. Edward se quita sus jeans y sus boxers rápidamente, poniéndose el condón que Bella dejó en la cama. No espera a preparar a Bella, simplemente la penetra. Ella se sorprende un poco, pero luego toma su cara y lo besa.

—Se siente tan bien estar dentro de ti, es la mejor sensación del mundo —él le dice lamiendo su cuello. Bella no puede estar más de acuerdo con él. Levanta más su cara para dejar que él la bese o la muerda; no le importa, porque Edward está encima de ella y ésa es la mejor sensación que ha tenido en su vida y es adicta a ella, más que a cualquier inmunda droga.

Su peso la mantiene firme a este mundo, a sus proyecciones y metas futuras. Desea tenerlo siempre así, siempre como un ancla firme que la aplaste al piso en forma brutal. Edward acelera su tempo y Bella mueve sus caderas, cada quien buscando su orgasmo, no porque no trabajen en equipo, sino porque así es la forma de amar entre ellos dos. Cada quien es una pieza faltante del otro, cada quien toma lo que necesita y da todo lo que tiene. Es increíble que aún en la parte más oscura, triste y patética las piezas encajen perfectamente.

Bella se siente como una pieza que al fin encaja, y más cuando él está dentro de ella. Puede sonar vulgar o ridículo, pero es justamente así cuando ella sabe que Edward nació para ella y ella nació para él. No hay más que sentirlo sobre ella, escucharlo gemir, sentirlo moverse y tomar su cara para verla cuando llega a su clímax, para notar que ellos son un todo, un ente que no puede volver a separarse.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

Ya al fin llegó el señor y su lengua, todo vuelve a la normalidad y el mundo está en paz...o no. Porque todavía faltan unos capítulos más y más Bella cabrona que no le va a gustar mucho la terapia en grupo.

Por cierto el bra de Bella es de Rainbow Bride, para las que les gustaba como a mí, seguro están así *_* No creo que haya ropa interior de rainbow bride, pero si hay, las invito a compartirlas al grupo de facebook :)

Saludos,

Eve


	32. C32 Uso al silencio y el silencio me usa

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS A ISA POR CORREGIR EL CAPÍTULO**

**MÚSICA DEL CAPÍTULO:**

**TOO CLOSE- ALEX CLARE**

**CRYING LIGHTING-ARTIC MONKEYS**

**THE BASE-PAUL BANKS**

**WE WONT RUN-SARAH BLASKO**

**CAPÍTULO 32**

**USO EL SILENCIO Y EL SILENCIO ME USA**

Basta con decir que no hay peor noticia que aquella que te da esperanza. Sin embargo, también es la mejor, en esa forma paradójica que Edward ha venido considerando a su vida. Por eso teme dar el primer paso, emprender el camino hacia la recuperación, como si ésta lo definiera al fin, en esa catastrófica pero siempre definida voluntad del destino. Esta vez su mano no tiembla, su pulso es firme, no por falta de miedo, sino porque no espera nada. Al marcar, siente la ligera vibración del sonido del auricular, no se atreve a ponérselo en el oído, solo observa la pantalla como si esta tuviera todas las respuestas del mundo.

—¿Hola? —La voz de Jasper es distraída, como si estuviera haciendo algo muy importante y de pronto tiene que contestar el teléfono.

Edward aclara su garganta y pone el auricular en su oído.

—¿Jasper Whitlock? —dice Edward en tono firme.

—El mismo, ¿quién habla?

—Edward Masen, soy... ¿Nos conocimos en el hospital? —Hay un breve silencio en la otra línea hasta que Jasper habla.

—¿El supuesto amigo de Bella? —Edward asiente, pero no contesta, hasta que se da cuenta que Jasper no lo puede ver.

—Sí, el mismo. Ella me dio tu número, dijo que eras el mejor terapista. —Jasper se ríe y luego se queda serio, es una reacción que Edward ha visto antes en Jasper.

—Claro, si ella lo dice —Jasper lo dice burlonamente. Edward casi puede ver sus ojos dando vuelta—. Bien y ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, Edward?

Edward se queda callado y luego toma un gran, gran, aliento.

—Me gustaría una consulta. Es mi mano... —Jasper no lo deja terminar.

—Tu mano que estuvo en un accidente, sí, Bella me contó al respecto. Solo estoy jugando contigo hombre, claro que sé quién eres, Bella me habló hace dos días amenazándome con castrarme si no te atendía. ¿Puedes venir hoy?

Edward exhala de alivio; no había respirado hasta que Jasper terminó su diálogo.

Jasper le da la dirección de su casa, lo cual es algo sumamente raro, piensa Edward. ¿Qué tipo de terapista no tiene consultorio?

X*-*-*X

—Veo que has sobrevivido el efecto Bella —dice Jasper doblando los dedos de Edward. Es un movimiento lento pero con la suficiente presión para causar dolor tolerable. Edward lo puede soportar porque ha sufrido más que eso en sus manos.

—No del todo, creo que nunca voy a reponerme —Edward dice riéndose. Jasper levanta la ceja.

—Estás bien, bien, jodido..., y enamorado al parecer. Mis condolencias —dice Jasper sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No es tan malo. No es malo, de hecho. Bella es diferente, está tratando. Y como dices tú, estoy lo suficientemente jodido para que no me importe nada de lo que ha hecho antes —Edward lo dice con voz autoritaria y luego encoge sus hombros. Jasper no va a estar aquí criticando su vida amorosa sin que él tenga algo que decir al respecto.

—¿Cómo le va en rehabilitación? —pregunta Jasper, un poco más serio.

—Aún no lo sé. Hoy es su primer día, hace poco la dejé en el centro. Prometimos que los dos íbamos a ir a terapia al mismo tiempo. No sé por qué eso se escucha tan ridículamente romántico. No lo es —Edward dice enfatizando que no es un hombre romántico, al menos no lo cree.

Jasper solo sonríe.

—No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva. Las mujeres te hacen hacer cosas realmente ridículas. Mi novia tiene este horrible apodo hacia mí que ni siquiera dejo que mi madre me diga, pero cuando lo dice no puedo corregirla —Jasper dice riéndose—. Así que te entiendo. Créeme por mucho que piense que Bella no es material para relación, de alguna forma entiendo tu atracción a ella. Tiene esta aura de misterio y de..., libertad, como si no le importara nada en la vida —Jasper dice moviendo la muñeca de Edward.

—Bella me dijo que la odiabas —dice Edward en voz baja.

—No la odio, solo que no apruebo sus métodos y sus acciones la mayoría de las veces, sin contar que es la peor paciente que he tenido. Me enfurece enormemente cómo simplemente descarta todo esfuerzo de tu parte en unos cuantos segundos. Si no fuera por Emmett nunca la habría ayudado.

—Pero me estás ayudando porque ella te lo pidió. —Edward elabora con curiosidad en su tono.

—Lo hago, porque sé que es lo correcto y porque a pesar de lo que piense mi hermano, Bella o incluso tú; la considero una amiga. El problema de Bella es que no considera tener amigos, así que no sirve de nada que la trate como tal. Esto —dice Jasper apuntando a la mano de Edward—, es una forma sutil de demostrar mi amistad. Ella grita por el teléfono amenazas, yo la ignoro y grito que no puede mandarme, pero al final nos entendemos, porque somos amigos. —Edward se queda un poco extrañado por la explicación de Jasper—. Sin embargo, ahora que te conozco, soy _Team Edward_. Eres mucho mejor paciente que ella —Jasper dice vendando la mando de Edward.

Edward se ríe y aprieta su mano para probarla.

—Gracias —dice Edward en voz baja.

Jasper se levanta de la silla y se sienta en el sofá de su sala.

—Bien, ahora el diagnóstico —Jasper dice con voz profesional.

Edward lo mira un poco asustado, un poco demostrando que esto no le importa, pero en el fondo está a punto de salir corriendo antes de escuchar la mala noticia.

—Honestamente, no puedo hacer mucho si no tengo radiografías recientes —dice Jasper sacando las viejas radiografías de Edward, que se tomaron después del accidente—, por lo cual te voy a dar una orden para que las hagas mañana. —Luego baja las radiografías y suspira—. Sin ellas no puedo darte un tratamiento o puedo ver el daño de tu mano hasta el día de hoy. Tengo entendido que has estado desgastando mucho tu puño con las peleas. —Edward levanta la cabeza y asiente. Bella debió haberle contado, no puede decir que se siente orgulloso de haber jodido más sus manos, así que al menos agradece no tener que hablarlo con Jasper en más profundidad—. Bien, con todo eso dicho, creo que tienes un 75% de recuperación total y un 90% de recuperación parcial en tu pulgar y dedo índice, que fueron los más dañados. Cuando me refiero a recuperación total, no me refiero a que regreses y tengas la misma habilidad que antes, solo que tu mano podrá mantener balance y equilibrio al hacer cosas de la vida diaria como sostener un vaso, levantar un objeto o evitar espasmos involuntarios. Sería irreal decirte que vas a quedar igual que antes, eso no es posible. Me gustaría darte mejores noticias que ésas, pero creo que apreciarás mi honestidad.

Edward aprieta la muñeca derecha con la izquierda y se queda callado.

—Solía tocar el piano —Edward dice sin ver a Jasper.

Jasper no sabía eso y cree que esto es más trágico aún; no hay nada más importante para un pianista que sus dedos.

—Entiendo, ¿quieres volver a tocar? —Edward asiente—. No lo harás como antes, pero no creo que sea algo imposible de lograr. Necesitamos un piano para la terapia —Jasper dice pensativo.

—No tengo piano —Edward dice cabizbajo.

—No te preocupes de eso, conozco a alguien que estaría feliz de prestarte su piano —Jasper levanta una mano para que no se preocupe.

En ese mismo momento la puerta de abre y Edward siente que está en la dimensión desconocida, o bien Alice Brandon está loca. ¿Lo siguió hasta aquí? No eso no debe ser, considerando que apenas le presta atención y Jasper la mira con naturalidad.

—Mi novia Alice —Jasper dice sonriente al ver a Alice dejar bolsas de mandado en la alacena. Alice voltea y se sorprende al ver a Edward sentado, frente a su novio. Q_ué extraño_, piensa.

—¿Edward? —pregunta Alice desconcertada.

—¿Lo conoces, Ali? —pregunta Jasper volteando a ver a su nuevo paciente y a su novia.

—¿Alice es tu novia? —pregunta Edward asombrado.

Mierda, jamás pensó ver a Alice monógama, menos con alguien como Jasper.

—¿Se conocen? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Jasper pregunta molesto.

Edward se levanta y mira a Alice ligeramente antes de enfocar su atención a Jasper.

—Alice trabaja en el bar al que solía ir —Edward dice tranquilamente, tratando de tranquilizar a Jasper.

—Oh —contesta Jasper.

—Edward era un cliente habitual, pero hace mucho que no te veo por ahí. Supe que dejaste el gimnasio —Alice dice acercándose a ambos hombres.

—Creo que no era lo mío, además Garrett y yo no quedamos en buenos términos —dice Edward un poco avergonzado.

Alice se sienta en el brazo del sofá y besa a Jasper en la frente.

—Me alegro por ti. Después de que dejaste el gimnasio, Garrett tuvo muchos problemas. Fue a dar al hospital por una golpiza que le dieron, problemas de apuesta aparentemente, según mi tío —comenta Alice.

Edward sabe que Garrett lo traicionó, pero después de la golpiza que le dio, realmente no le deseaba nada malo. Supone que nunca fue como pensó, se siente bastante tonto al pensar que lo conoció por cinco años y nunca se dio cuenta la calaña que era.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta Edward.

—Supongo. Lo he visto en el bar, bastante seguido si me preguntas. Creo que le está tomando mucho amor al licor —Alice dice con ese tono indiferente que indica que no es su problema—. ¿Y Bella? ¿Siguen juntos verdad? —Alice pregunta inmediatamente.

Edward sonríe y asiente.

—Está... —Edward no sabe si decir su verdadera locación, no es algo que le corresponda.

—Está en rehabilitación —dice Jasper recargando su cabeza en el regazo de Alice.

—No tenía idea... ¿Está bien? —pregunta la chica finalmente.

—Está... Lo está intentando. Apenas hoy fue su primer día —Edward dice.

—Bueno, espero que resulte. Si la vez, dile que le tengo una sorpresa. Pensé en dársela la próxima vez que fuera al bar pero ya no la vi; son unas botas que le gustaron. Hace poco fui al _Salvation Army_ y vi unas iguales a las mías. —Alice levanta sus pies y efectivamente muestra las botas por las cuales Bella se le salían los ojos—. Me gustaría dárselas yo misma. ¿Crees que le moleste si la visito? O ¿no recibe visitas? —pregunta Alice mordiéndose la uña.

—Por ahora no, sus padres irán mañana a despedirse y después estará un mes o dos enfocándose en su..., recuperación —Edward repite las palabras de la doctora Shaw, pero por alguna razón no suena tan convincente viniendo de sus labios.

—Bueno, cuando acepten visitas iré a verla, ¿crees que le moleste? —pregunta Alice.

Edward sonríe y sacude su cabeza.

—No lo creo, le caíste muy bien y eso es muy difícil de lograr —Edward dice, recordando las veces que Bella defendió a Alice—. Claro, se le hará una sorpresa saber que estás con Jasper, me gustaría ver su cara.

—Espera, espera... ¿Bella también conoce a Ali? Y lo más sorprendente, ¿a Bella le cae bien una mujer? No solo una mujer, ¿pero Ali? ¿Y yo dónde estaba? —pregunta Jasper confundido.

Alice lo toma de la cara y lo besa.

—Jazzy, fue antes de conocerte. Bella y Edward iban al bar y yo los atendía. Creo que tenemos los mismos gustos de ropa y musicales, creo que por eso le caí bien. No sé por qué no te cae bien. ¿Es la misma Bella de la que me has hablado, cierto? —Jasper solo asiente—. Jazzy, Bella es una chica muy linda, es muy muy simpática y se portó tan bien conmigo cuando... —Alice voltea a ver a Edward y se sonroja—, cuando tenía problemas..., sentimentales.

Jasper mira a Alice como si tuviera insectos en la cara.

—¿Bella Swan te cae bien? ¿Bella Swan te ayudó con problemas sentimentales? Mierda, eso sí es algo que no pasa todos los días. Yo Team Edward y tú Team Bella; sabía que no eras perfecta, Ali —Alice se ríe y lo besa.

Edward los ve realmente enamorados, y cree que Bella después de todo tenía razón. Alice solo necesitaba probar y probar hasta encontrar el indicado, pero mierda, esa mujer sí que comió de todo en el buffet. Es una suerte que él se haya salvado. Piensa que Jasper no tiene NI IDEA de la…, reputa...ción de su novia, y Edward no va a arruinarle esto a Alice, pues esto es lo que necesitaba al fin; un hombre que no la juzgue o que no la vea como algo fácil. Menos mal que no apostó contra Bella.

X*-*-*X

Edward trae en la mano un libro con un listón en la mano. Podría haberle traído flores, pero sabe que Bella le diría algo como "excelente, naturaleza muerta", en ese tono sarcástico, típico de ella. Bella no necesita detalles o demostraciones de afecto muy obvias, es bastante simple, pero Edward no lo es. Así que decide regalarle un libro sobre los mejores casos forenses de la historia. No sabe si le va a gustar o si la doctora Shaw lo apruebe, pero no tenía idea qué comprarle para que no se aburriera en su estadía ahí.

Charlie y Renée están en la recepción tomados de la mano y ambos se levantan cuando lo ven entrar. Charlie lo saluda con un fuerte apretón de mano y un movimiento masculino de su mentón, mientras Renée lo abraza y lo besa en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué no han entrado? —pregunta Edward extrañado.

—Te estábamos esperando —contesta Renée con una sonrisa que enmascara inseguridad. Edward entiende entonces, que los padres de Bella sienten que ella los va a correr a gritos, y la presencia de Edward es lo único que los hace sentir seguros que ella se va a comportar. Le parece dolorosamente triste que sus padres no estén seguros del amor de su propia hija y es una desgracia que la mayor culpable de eso sea Bella.

—Gracias. ¿Han visto a la doctora Shaw?—pregunta Edward buscando a la doctora.

—Hablamos con ella hace unos minutos. Se ve…, capaz —dice Charlie incómodamente.

—Parece que sabe lo que hace, al menos es tolerante con el comportamiento de Bella hasta ahora. No que se haya portado groseramente ni nada —aclara Edward rápidamente.

—Me alegro. Ahora, quiero ver a mi niña —dice Renée impaciente.

Los tres caminan por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de Bella. Charlie toca dos veces y Bella grita con un "pase". Su padre la ve sentada en la cama, con las manos hechas nudo y un conjunto deportivo que es dos o tres tallas más grande. Bella voltea con su padre y le ofrece una ligera sonrisa, que para Charlie es monumental. Camina rápidamente y abraza a Bella, que se levanta y aprieta a su padre con toda su fuerza. Charlie... No, su padre, siempre será el hombre de su vida, es inamovible. Jamás podría odiar a este hombre, jamás podría culparlo de nada porque Bella sabe que es el mejor padre que una persona como ella puede tener y le duele tanto no poder demostrarlo, pero le duele más saber que ha durado una vida desperdiciando el afecto que su padre le daba. Al menos sabe que su madre jamás sintió esa fría mirada de Bella o la falsa indiferencia, porque Renée le hacía imposible. Y hasta este día, no tiene idea de por qué las diferencias son tan marcadas. Tal vez fue su inicial miedo a los hombres, tal vez fue que quiso que la culpa de su violación cayera sobre su padre solo porque era hombre, igual que él. Pero Bella es adulta y sabe que su padre es totalmente diferente a Abe. Si tan solo pudiera entenderlo de manera inconsciente...

—Me alegra que hayas decidido entrar, Bells, solo quiero que estés bien nena, es todo —dice Charlie mientras sigue abrazando a su hija.

Bella traga el llanto que está a punto de desbordarse y aprieta más a su padre hacia su pecho.

—No la acapares, Charlie, quiero abrazarla —dice Renée, que quita a Charlie con un ligero movimiento y abraza a su hija con igual o más fuerza que ella.

—¿Cómo te están tratando? —pregunta su madre, tocando la cara de su hija.

Bella toma la mano de su madre y la besa. Es tan fácil con Renée, ser así, ser afectuosa y ligera, porque su madre es ligera también, es un aire fresco y puras sonrisas con toneladas de comprensión. Sus ojos olivo son gentiles y sus arrugas la hacen verse más benévola que un ángel. Bella puede ver las canas que su madre al parecer ha negado en teñirse, tal vez distraída en preocuparse por su hija drogadicta.

—Es..., es lo que es, ma. La comida es de hospital, no hay tv y se me olvidó traer algo qué leer, pero dentro de lo que cabe, creo que estoy bien —contesta Bella gentilmente a su madre.

Los dos hombres no pueden evitar sentirse un poco envidiosos de Renée. Charlie, porque nunca ha probado el afecto de su hija en ese nivel y Edward porque aunque Esme lo ha criado como a un hijo, siempre será su tía. No existe ese nivel de adoración que Bella tiene a su madre, es obvio que idolatra a esta mujer y lo entiende porque Renée Swan es una mujer callada, pero habla con pequeñas acciones, justo como Bella. Edward sabe que todo lo dulce y bondadoso de Bella, fue aprendido de su madre.

Al fin reacciona y ve a Bella mirándolo. Él solo sonríe y camina a abrazarla cerrando sus ojos. Bella se aprieta a su pecho, porque siempre será el lugar donde encuentre refugio y se sienta segura, porque hoy se siente como esa niña temerosa de doce años.

—Te traje algo. —Edward le extiende el libro y Bella sonríe iluminando su cara como un sol—. Pensé que te aburrirías, no sé si te gusta o si la doctora... —Edward no termina de hablar cuando Bella lo besa en los labios. Es suave y tierno, no es lascivamente pasional, es puramente amor.

—Gracias. ¿Los mejores casos forenses del mundo? Edward, deja de ser perfecto —Bella dice con un falso tono de recriminación. Luego pone el libro en el pequeño escritorio para disimular su enorme sonrisa.

Un pequeño toque de puerta distrae a los cuatro pares de ojos para voltear a ver a la doctora Shaw, que esta vez trae un traje gris y lo adorna con una honesta sonrisa.

—¿Interrumpo?

Bella sacude la cabeza, pero es Charlie quien habla.

—No doctora, solo..., estábamos hablando. —La voz de Charlie es con expectativas de algo más, ¿tal vez más tiempo con Bella?

—Solo vengo a avisar a Bella que el grupo de terapia es en una hora. Y ahora que están todos reunidos, me gustaría darles las gracias por apoyar a Bella, y me alegro que Bella tenga un gran soporte familiar..., y afectivo —dice la doctora Shaw mirando a Edward—. Bueno, los dejo. Un gusto conocerlos, Charlie, Renée, Edward —dice la doctora saludando de mano a cada uno.

Cuando la doctora se va, el aire es más relajado. Renée es la encargada de las preguntas mientras Bella solo responde con detalle sobre el tratamiento. Charlie a veces comenta aquí y allá, pero Edward permanece callado. No puede dejar de verla, desea grabarse su cara antes de irse, siente que dos meses serán eternos.

Mientras la ve hablar, entiende que esto tampoco será fácil para ella. Terapia de metadona diaria es lo más fácil, pero tendrá que asistir a terapia grupa dos veces a la semana y terapia con la doctora Shaw dos veces a la semana, con días intercalados. Pero eso no es lo peor, porque conoce a Bella; lo peor es tener tiempo para sí misma. Lo peor es estar con ella, sola, pensando, con ese cerebro que piensa a mil por hora y aquí, en este estéril lugar. Debe ser fuerte por ella, debe apoyarla y decirle que todo está bien. Eso es lo que más desea hacer en este momento, pero no frente a sus padres.

Cuarenta minutos después, Renée no muy discretamente se despide de su hija diciendo que es tiempo de que Edward se despida. Renée jala a un reacio Charlie hasta la puerta, no sin que antes cada uno bese a su hija y le digan que la aman. Bella abraza a ambos padres y esta vez mira a Charlie directamente.

—Gracias papá. —No Charlie, o jefe, sino papá. Charlie sonríe, y cuando sale del cuarto se desmorona en los brazos de su esposa.

Bella se queda callada, y a un lado de ella Edward, que solo toma sus manos.

—No puedo creer que soporten toda la mierda que les causo —ella dice con mirada perdida.

—Son tus padres, te aman, es así de sencillo —Edward le dice masajeando los nudillos de Bella.

—Tal vez, pero creo que he sobrepasado el límite —Bella dice sacudiendo su melena café.

—Hey, mírame. —Edward la toma del mentón hasta que hace mirar a Bella, pero su mirada lejana está llena de otras cosas, y no lo puede soportar.

Quiero entender esa sinapsis que pasa por su mente, el momento frío y de tribulación que se forma cuando tiene un poco de decencia, un poco de remordimiento, un poco de lo que se encuentra en la redención. Su imaginación es vasta y Bella le ha descubierto, evade, sacude su cabellera café y pone su mano contra el pecho de Edward.

—Tengo miedo, el fracaso, en el peor caso, no sé… —Sus palabras no terminan la oración, están mal ordenadas, confundidas… Tendría que reiniciar la oración y eso es; o mucho esfuerzo para ella o mucho orgullo gastado. El perfecto ritmo coronario de Edward es lo único que la mantiene cuerda. Bella lo mira y él no puede dejar de gritar en su cabeza "escógeme a mí, sufriré por ti, pero escógeme a mí" y jura que Bella sabe que él no puede vivir sin ella, en ese momento jura que ella lo supo.

Edward toca la mano de Bella y traga saliva, porque no hay nada como aclararle las cosas a la persona que amas y Edward ama las declaraciones.

—Nuestros límites siempre son probados por la gente que más amamos. Amar no es fácil, Bella, tú lo sabes, ¿cierto? Un día te dije que no había suficiente balas para amarte, ahora te digo que amarte es dejar que las balas te penetren y seguirte amando.

—Suena a una analogía de mierda, Edward, eso no me hace sentir mejor —ella dice riéndose.

—Pero eso es lo que es; es perdonar aunque te hayan herido. —Bella lo voltea a ver y Edward se ve tranquilo, casi pacífico. Bella no quiere pensarlo, pero es como si Edward se hubiera resignado a vivir con esta mujer que no le trae sino puras desdichas.

—Estoy cansada de ser así, estoy cansada de causar daño a todos los que me aman y a los que no me aman también. Solo —Bella suspira—, me gustaría dejar de cometer tantos errores. Pero no parece que lo pueda solucionar, no soy material de redención. —Edward reconoce una parte de la oración de Jasper "material de.." pero Bella no es un objeto, no es una masa de órganos que sucumben ante la electricidad. Ella es mente, sentidos agudos, corazón increíblemente leal… Ella es tantas cosas, no solo "material".

—Creo que el hecho de que estés aquí voluntariamente indica un gran cambio. Sé que tienes miedo al futuro y a lo que va a resultar de todo esto, pero no vas a estar sola. —Edward jamás dejará de recalcárselo.

Bella voltea y no puede creer que él esté aquí. Todas las terribles coincidencias, todas las mentiras que ocultó y sigue ocultando, toda la tristeza, toda la miseria y él sigue aquí. No lo merece y siempre lo sabrá

—No te merezco. —Edward la quiere interrumpir pero ella cubre con su mano los labios de Edward—. No te merezco y lo sé. Todo lo que te he hecho..., de alguna manera me trajo aquí y cuando te dije que no me arrepentía en parte era verdad. Pero hoy te digo que en parte me arrepiento también, porque pudiste tener una vida, una familia, una carrera musical y yo te la robé. —Edward quiere hablar otra vez, pero ella solo mueve su cabeza y alza sus cejas para que la deje hablar. Edward solo asiente y la mira intensamente—. Pero no puedo cambiar el pasado, Edward. No puedo regresarte lo que perdiste, sin embargo aquí estás a pesar de todo y por alguna extraña razón todavía quieres estar conmigo. Esto es lo que soy, esto. —Bella toma la mano de Edward y lo pone en su corazón—, es lo único que tengo. Está dañado, no calibra muy bien y es probable que viva de sarcasmos, pero te lo doy, porque desde que te conocí realmente nunca fue mío. Lo voy a curar cada día un poco más, hasta que tal vez, solo tal vez, algún día te merezca.

Bella termina y quita su mano. Edward se queda callado y lo primero que hace es sonreír y luego la mira por un largo tiempo.

—Creo que tu corazón es perfecto y lo quiero así como está.

Edward se acerca a ella, pone sus labios sobre los de Bella, pero no lo formula como un beso, es solo un toque donde cada quien aspira el aire del otro. Ambos cierran los ojos, es lo más íntimo que han experimentado, porque es como un compromiso tácito que los une, una promesa que no se sella con besos o caricias, es solo aliento que se intercambia.

—Amarte ha sido el mejor tipo de dolor, la mejor redención —Bella dice.

Edward se separa y la mira perplejo. No se ofende por la frase, de alguna manera entiende lo que Bella trata de decir; no es que le duela amar a Edward, lo que le duele es pensar que no lo merece, que nunca lo ha merecido.

—¿Crees que el dolor redime? —Edward pregunta con una ligera sonrisa

—No, creo que es lo único que importa. Es lo único que me hace valorar lo que he perdido y lo que he ganado. —Bella toca la cara de Edward y besa la comisura de sus labios—. El dolor es probablemente la única razón que me hacía sentir viva en mis peores momentos. El dolor me llevó a ti, pero también quiero paz, Edward, un poco de felicidad. Quiero robarla cuando estoy contigo, me siento egoísta, codiciosa, llena de estos sentimientos abrasadores y luego al mismo tiempo solo quiero hacerte feliz, no importa cómo.

—Tú me haces feliz —Edward dice sonriente.

—Espero siempre hacerlo, espero que los momentos de felicidad sean suficientes para... —Esta vez Edward la interrumpe y no va a permitir que lo calle.

—Tú me haces feliz, Bella, aun cuando me haces infeliz. No sé si tenga sentido, pero mientras estaba lejos de ti, mientras estaba en este limbo, solo podía llegar a una conclusión: era mucho peor estar sin ti, era infinitivamente más grande mi miseria cuando tú no estabas, que cuando estábamos juntos. Porque cuando estábamos juntos, los momentos de felicidad eran lo que llenaban mi vida, no eran los malos momentos o los terribles momentos. No era cuando me dijiste la verdad, porque te seré sincero, eso me dolió, mucho. Todo eso, no es nada, nada, a comparación de una vida sin ti.

Bella sonríe, no dice nada, no tiene cómo contestar algo así. ¿Quién se cree Edward Masen para venir y ganarle en declaraciones de amor? Bella lo deja ganar porque después de todo Edward es mucho mejor amando que ella.

Edward la besa y suspira en sus labios, saben que les queda poco tiempo.

—¿Cómo te fue con Jasper? —pregunta Bella tentativamente, tocando la mano vendada de Edward.

—Ayer lo vi, como acordamos —dice Edward mirando a Bella maliciosamente—. Me revisó la mano y al parecer tengo posibilidades de volver a tocar, no tan bien como antes, pero la verdad lo único que quiero es probar que sé, aunque jamás me den un trabajo dando clases, solo quiero saber que puedo hacerlo.

Bella besa su mano y luego se tira a la cama jalando a Edward con él. Edward se ríe y la aprieta a su pecho.

—Edward, creo que cuando te escuche tocar será el mejor día de mi vida.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR SENTIMENTAL, EVITAR SI NO QUIERES LEER CURSILERÍAS**

Cada vez estamos más cerca del final, les comento que esta historia no tendrá epílogo u outtakes, cuando lean el final sabrán porqué ;) (Eve portándose mal y asustando a las lectoras mode on)

Les quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, comentarios en FB, que me agreguen a favoritos y también sobre todo que me lean. Es un placer escribir a estos personajes, pero es un placer más grande saber lo que piensan. No me voy a poner toda melancólica ahora, porque aún falta unos capítulos, pero de solo pensar que ya no voy a escribir esta historia... bueno no puedo ocultar que esta es MI Bella favorita de todas las que he escrito. Les mando un gran abrazo y espero (para aquellos qué si tienen) unas estupendas vacaciones de semana santa.

Saludos, Eve


	33. C33 El mundo que me sobrevive

**TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS A ISA POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**ANNA MINOR-DARK HORSES**

**SIMPLE KIND OF LIKFE-NO DOUBT**

**ANGRY JOHNNY-POE**

**CAPÍTULO 33**

**EL MUNDO QUE ME SOBREVIVE**

SEMANA 1

Si pudiera fumar, está segura que ya llevaría al menos tres cigarros. Se pregunta cuándo le regresarán su cajetilla, ella cree que nunca, nadie en su sano juicio le daría material inflamable a una suicida. Pero no se siente sola en esa categoría. Es extraño cómo solo en un lugar como éste, Bella se sienta tan normal sobre todo cuando ve la compañía que tiene. La rubia que está frente a ella está mirando al piso y hace un movimiento rítmico con sus pies que hace enfurecer a Bella.

—Hey tú, la drogadicta con problemas de acné, ¿te importaría si dejas de hacer eso? —La chica voltea con Bella, levanta una ceja, pero no para de hacer el movimiento.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —pregunta la chica que no tiene más de 20 años y efectivamente tiene su piel atestada de acné.

—Tu tic nervioso, ése es mi problema.

La puerta se abre y entran varias personas calladamente, todos cabizbajos y en ropa informal. Hay tres hombres: uno joven de unos 18 años, otro en sus treintas y el último es..., Bella no tiene idea, bien podría tener 20 o 40, pero está tan desnutrido y jodido por la heroína que no tiene idea cuál sea su edad; en este momento se mira de 60. Las otras dos mujeres que entran son mayores que Bella; una tiene un anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, indicando que está casada o está comprometida, y tiene cabello con rayos para ocultar sus crecientes canas. La segunda mujer es una castaña despampanante, alta, con tetas, labios y trasero falso, pero no por eso es menos atrayente. Bella está nadando en su traje deportivo gris y se ve considerablemente más joven de sus 30 años. Por último entra la doctora Shaw en un traje negro de dos piezas que la hace ver más joven.

Al parecer todos han estado ahí antes porque se saludan entre ellos, ya sea con un ligero saludo o un movimiento de cabeza. La doctora Shaw toma asiento y se pone sus lentes.

—Buenas tardes a todos. Hoy tenemos un nuevo miem...

—No, no, no. No estamos en la secundaria. Deje eso para otro día o mejor déjeme y lo hago yo —Bella dice cruzando su pierna—. Soy Bella, soy drogadicta y suicida, ah, y no tengo media pierna. Lo que me gustaría compartir con ustedes es que odio la terapia de grupo. No pienso que soy mejor que ustedes, no pienso que ustedes sean mejor que yo, pero veo innecesario escuchar sus patéticas historias llenas de lugares comunes y clichés, creo que con la mía es suficiente —dice Bella mirando a la doctora Shaw.

—Gracias Bella, por tan..., elocuente introducción. La semana pasada Ray y Kelly nos hablaron de sus conflictos internos al momento de tener una recaída, qué tipo de situaciones o sentimientos conducían a querer consumir. ¿Alguien aparte de ellos dos está listo para aportar algo?

La chica tetona levanta la mano.

—¿Siobhan? —dice la doctora Shaw. Siobhan se aclara la garganta y luego empieza a hablar.

—Cuando siento que voy a consumir...

—¡Mierda! ¿Eres hombre? No vi venir eso..., esto se está poniendo interesante —dice Bella al escuchar la voz de Siobhan que es sumamente grave, parecida a la de un hombre.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —pregunta Siobhan, como si su propia voz no la delatara.

—Bella, éste no es el momento indicado...

—¿Tu voz en primer lugar? Además mides como dos metros y... —Bella se inclina para verla mejor—. ¿Te quitaron la manzana de Adán? —pregunta Bella extrañada.

Siobhan se toca su cuello y mira a Bella desconcertada.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡No soy hombre! —Siobhan grita indignada.

—¿Soy la única que lo ha notado? No puedo ser la única..., ¿por qué nadie dice nada? —Todos voltean a todos lados menos a ver a Bella o a Siobhan, tratando de ignorar el comentario, porque saben que Bella tiene razón, todos han notado la voz grave de Siobhan y se han preguntando lo mismo desde el principio.

—¡No soy hombre! —grita Siobhan levantando las manos.

—Basta, ése no es un comentario apropiado, Bella, y creo que es bastante grosero de tu parte…

—Bueno, perdonen si les causa problema mi notable confusión, ¿pero cómo se supone que reaccione? ¡Tiene voz de hombre! Doctora Shaw, ¿usted sabe la verdad? —pregunta Bella con una sonrisa diabólica. La doctora Shaw le envía una mirada amenazadora.

—Aquí nos respetamos unos a otros. Entiendo que no te guste la terapia en grupo, pero debes de respetar a los miembros. Y si pretendes ofuscarme para que te saque del grupo, estás muy equivocada, Isabella. El grupo tal vez te parezca algo innecesario ahora, pero con el tiempo verás que será uno de tus apoyos más grandes cuando salgas de aquí.

Con eso, Bella se queda callada, pero nunca dejando de mirar a Siobhan, tiene que averiguar si es hombre o mujer.

Después de veinte minutos de un aburrido y tedioso monólogo por parte de Siobhan de por qué se tomaba docenas de pastillas para dormir al día, Bella levanta la mano.

—¿Sí, Bella? —pregunta la doctora Shaw contenta de verla participar.

—¿Son hormonas? Porque eso explicaría todo.

—No tomo hormonas —contesta Siobhan molesta y cruza sus brazos haciendo que sus tetas falsas se suban.

Bella solo levanta una ceja afirmando lo poco convencida que está de la declaración de Siobhan.

El resto de la terapia pasa sin problemas, ya que Bella está demasiado concentrada tratando de resolver el misterio de Siobhan y no prestando atención a Kelly y su lapso lacrimógeno o a Andrea, la mujer con el anillo de casada, que no paraba de quejarse de la terrible estadía en el centro. Los más callados fueron Bella y el drogadicto de edad indefinida al que Bella aprendió se llamaba James. El resto siempre aportaba algo aquí y allá, haciendo que la terapia fuera más dinámica de lo que Bella se había imaginado.

Al salir de la terapia, cuando todos estaban ya fuera, James se le acerca a Bella.

—No eres la única que piensa que es hombre —James le guiñe el ojo y luego se va.

X*-*-*X

—Bella, me gustaría que me hablaras sobre tu trabajo. ¿Por qué te gusta? ¿Qué te hizo dedicarte a la criminología? —pregunta la doctora Shaw.

Bella está en una silla grande y cómoda mientras juega con los objetos en el escritorio de la doctora. Hay un pisapapeles negro de oxys, una pluma Mont Blanc, una estatuilla africana y dos esferas color bronce; eso le hace recordar a Edward, no sabe porqué.

—Me gusta ligar cosas, encontrarle razón a acciones que desde lejos se pueden ver caóticas. Creo que desde pequeña me ha interesado todo lo relacionado con rompecabezas. Resolver crímenes es como estar frente a un rompecabezas complicado, como ver los números Fibonacci fuera de orden, una hermosa criptografía que necesita ser decodificada.

—¿Hermosa por qué?

—Creo que el caos es hermoso, creo que es algo que solo se puede apreciar desde cierta perspectiva.

—¿Como la tuya? —pregunta la doctora.

—No sé si como la mía. ¿Cree que estoy loca, doctora? —La doctora se sorprende un poco y luego sonríe.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Sé lo que va a decirme; es muy temprano para llegar a esa conclusión o bien ahora el término ya no es usado clínicamente porque la palabra "loco" es tan peyorativa, pero para mí es una cualidad. Amo la locura porque la única expectativa que tengo de ella es el caos.

—¿Y qué expectativas tienes de las demás cosas? De tu trabajo, por ejemplo.

—Ya veo a donde va, bien doc, seguiré su línea de pensamiento entonces. La ayudaré a descubrir esa parte de mi vida porque deseo que entienda que mi trabajo es lo único que me mantiene estable. Mis expectativas en mi trabajo son nulas, no porque no crea que soy buena en lo que hago o que sea tan irresponsable o inmadura como para comprometerme en algo serio y prolongado. No espero nada de mi trabajo porque esperar algo sería estúpido. En esta línea de trabajo donde ves cadáveres o gente jodida de la cabeza, no debes tener "expectativas", debes desarrollar un sentido agudo de desprendimiento. Como un sociópata, con límite en psicópata.

La doctora Shaw se hace hacia atrás de su asiento y se ajusta sus lentes. Le ha sorprendido un poco la declaración de Bella, pero no sabe si ella lo hace para sonar misteriosa y poco identificable, o bien lo hace porque realmente está siendo honesta.

—¿Crees que has cruzado esa línea? —Bella sonríe ligeramente y luego se le queda viendo a la doctora Shaw

—Claro que no.

El problema, es que eso es justamente lo que un psicópata diría.

X*-*-*X

SEMANA 2

Toda la semana Bella ha tratado de entrar al consultorio de la doctora Shaw y ver el registro de Siobhan, pero hay demasiada seguridad y está casi segura que los archivos están bajo llave. Se le ocurren miles de ideas absurdas para poder llegar hasta ese delicioso y jugoso archivo lleno de interesantes datos, pero sabe que cualquier plan que haga no será suficiente para evadir la seguridad de ahí. Así que su nuevo plan consiste en cambiar de táctica radicalmente; va a usar ingeniería social, va a sacarle la información a la misma Siobhan.

Son unos minutos antes de la terapia y Bella está afuera de la sala de reuniones recargada en la pared. James pasa y la saluda con una sonrisa, levanta sus cejas y apunta hacia la sala como diciendo "¿no vas a entrar?". Bella sacude su cabeza y lo ignora. Cuando ve caminando a Siobhan por el pasillo, Bella se endereza y relaja sus hombros. En cuanto Siobhan la mira, le avienta una mirada asesina. Bella la intercepta poniendo su mano en la puerta, evitando que Siobhan entre y luego la mira detenidamente.

—No me deja dormir este misterio, Siobhan. He tratado de infiltrarme en el consultorio de la doctora Shaw pero es…, inútil. Solo termina con esto, ¿eres hombre? Prometo no decir nada, es decir, fuera del centro. James y yo tenemos una apuesta, y quiero ganarla.

Siobhan se cruza de brazos y mira a Bella hacia abajo como si fuera un insecto, no se ve intimidada como la otra vez, más bien se ve un poco divertida..., o divertido. Para sorpresa de Bella, Siobhan se relaja y le sonríe.

—¿Qué apostaste tú? —pregunta Siobhan

—Que eres mujer con problemas hormonales

—¿Y James? —pregunta Siobhan levantando la ceja.

—Que eres hombre transgénico, pero no encaja —Bella dice sacudiendo su cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Siobhan.

—Eres muy femenina, pero claro, toda esa silicona puede ser para compensar la falta de feminidad debido a un deficiente desarrollo en la adolescencia. En teoría si fueras mujer con exceso de testosterona tu cuerpo sería diferente; musculatura diferente, con vellos faciales y, claro, voz grave. Un síntoma de tres no me dice mucho, pero es mejor que la teoría de que eres hombre. En primer lugar no tienes manzana de Adán, no tengo idea si es posible removerla, pero estoy segura que hay forma de hacerlo. Conclusión, estoy en el limbo.

—Muy interesante tus conclusiones. Que gane el mejor —Siobhan contesta y quita la mano de Bella con una enorme fuerza.

—¡Ah! Tiene fuerza de hombre. Mierda, no puedo creer que James vaya a tener razón—murmura Bella antes de entrar al salón.

Dentro de la terapia de grupo Bella estuvo bastante concentrada en el movimiento de la garganta de Siobhan, era tanta su obsesión que la doctora Shaw tuvo que pedirle que estuviera dejando de intimidar visualmente a Siobhan. Ella solo se rió y le comentó a la doctora Shaw que no importaba, que Bella no la molestaba.

—Ahora quiero que cada uno de ustedes —dice la doctora Shaw mirando a Bella y a James—, me digan un momento clave que detonó su drogadicción.

Ray habla primero, diciendo que su momento clave fue cuando su esposa lo dejó. Kelly y Andrea solo dicen algo en un mar de lágrimas que Bella no puede identificar. Luego habla Nick, el chico de 18 años que es extremadamente hostil, mucho peor que Bella. Su respuesta fue "desde que nací". Bella solo se ríe y en su cabeza le apoda chico-dramaqueen. Lo que dice Siobhan no es revelador para Bella, solo dice que es cuando su madre murió, lo dice en voz baja y mirada triste. Bella se abstiene de comentar "mierda, ahora ¿a quién le voy a preguntar tu verdadero sexo?", pero pensó que era demasiado..., inapropiado, cree que al menos eso indica que ya tiene un poco de empatía. "Gracias doctora Shaw" agradece sarcásticamente Bella a la doctora en su cabeza.

Cuando llega el turno de James, el hombre se queda callado por unos largos 10 segundos hasta que suspira y dice una contundente frase "cuando me di cuenta que destruirme a mí mismo era mejor que destruir a todos los demás".

Bella se queda pensativa, es como si le hubiera robado las palabras de su boca. Ahora que es su turno no puede pensar en qué decir, así que dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

—El tercer caso que resolví me hizo pensar que mi mente era un regalo, un don que necesitaba exprimir en su totalidad. Es cuando pensé que era Dios.

X*-*-*X

Bella está acostada en el diván, sus puños están apretados y sus ojos cerrados.

—Dime qué ves —dice la doctora Shaw en voz tenue.

—Mi casa.

—¿Cómo es?

—Verde menta, con flores; a mi madre le gusta tener muchas flores.

—¿Estás dentro de tu casa o fuera?

—Estoy..., viéndola desde fuera, pero sé quién está adentro.

—¿Quién está adentro?

—Mi padre, mi madre y Edward, pero no me extrañan, no saben que estoy afuera gritando que me dejen entrar.

—¿Por qué no entras? A lo mejor no te escuchan.

—No puedo entrar, tengo lodo en..., todos lados. Voy a ensuciar la casa, voy a dejar lodo por todas partes.

—¿La puerta está cerrada?

—No.

—Entonces ábrela y da un paso adentro, estoy segura que no les molestará un poco de lodo.

Bella sacude la cabeza.

—No puedo, el lodo..., infecta, el lodo es enfermedad, no puedo infectarlos.

—¿Por qué estás llena de lodo, Bella?

—Porque me escapé de casa y fui a donde no debía, ahora tengo lodo por todas partes.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Bella?

—Doce.

—¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué te llenaste de lodo? —Bella frunce las cejas y sacude su cabeza ligeramente—. ¿Dónde estás, Bella?

—Sobre la tierra, hay mucha tierra y hace mucho frío. Tengo miedo de moverme.

—¿Algo no te deja moverte?

—Alguien, alguien no me deja.

—Eres fuerte, Bella, eres una chica fuerte, puedes quitarlo de encima de ti.

—No importa si lo quito de encima de mí, voy a correr y me va a alcanzar, siempre me alcanza. Estoy llena de lodo y me resbalo.

—¿Quién te persigue?

—Él.

—¿Quién es él?

Bella empieza a hiperventilar, su cuerpo se contorsiona violentamente y la doctora Shaw no tiene más remedio que terminar la sesión de hipnoterapia.

—A la cuenta de tres vas a despertar. Uno, dos, tres.

Bella despierta como si una alarma hubiera sonado en su oreja, desconcertada y con el corazón acelerado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta la doctora Shaw.

—¿Qué dije? —pregunta Bella.

—Hablaste de tu casa paterna, de tus padres, de Edward..., de lodo. ¿Sabes a qué te refieres con lodo?

Bella se sienta en el diván y truena sus nudillos.

—¿Es alguna especie de simbolismo? —Bella pregunta ahora indiferente, casi como burlándose de la doctora; es obvio que es su forma de sobrellevar el estar tan vulnerable; la burla, el sarcasmo es su única defensa.

—Algo así. ¿Qué crees que simbolice?

—¿No es bastante obvio? El lodo es mi peor lado, es cuando daño a mis padres, cuando ignoro su dolor. El lodo es la parte negra de mí.

—También hablaste sobre alguien que te presionaba a la tierra, dijiste que era "él". —Bella traga saliva y se queda callada—. Bella, ¿fuiste abusada de niña?

Bella levanta sus ojos para ver a la doctora Shaw directamente. Son ojos fríos, calculadores, llenos de desconfianza, sin embargo lo que sale de su boca no es congruente con esos ojos, porque su voz es quebrada y distante.

—Creo que eso usted ya lo sabe. No tengo problemas en aceptarlo.

La doctora Shaw jamás había visto una víctima de violación aceptar el hecho en esa forma tan desprendida y fría, de alguna manera, sabe que Bella Swan no es su típica paciente.

—¿Fue cuando tenías doce?

—Sí, y antes de que me lo pregunte, no dije nada porque no decir nada era mucho más fácil que enfrentarlo, al menos para mi mente de doce años. Hoy sé que fue un error.

—¿Alguien de tu familia lo sabe? —Bella se ríe.

—¿Bromea? No, y sé que usted no puede decir nada, así que deseo que así se mantenga. Mi _status quo_ debe ser el mismo que antes. Si mi familia lo descubre solo se sentirá culpable y, honestamente, no creo que me ayude en nada decirlo.

—¿Por qué no? Tal vez eso sea lo que necesites, que comprendan por qué eres así...

—¿Es psiquiatra o estúpida? Yo no soy así por algo que pasó en mi niñez, soy así porque decidí mal. No todas las mujeres que son violadas se convierten en drogadictas sociopáticas con problemas emocionales. No me venga con que la raíz de todos mis problemas es eso, no lo creo, me niego a creerlo.

Bella se levanta y sale de la oficina.

SEMANA 3

—Siobhan, te propongo un trato. Si me dices si tienes verga en vez de coño, te prometo que no volveré a hablarte nunca, ni siquiera James lo sabrá. —Siobhan sonríe y jala su charola con comida hacia la mesa más cercana. Bella toma una manzana y un cuarto de leche descremada y la sigue.

—Bella, en verdad no sé si sentirme halagada o aterrada por tu extraña obsesión. ¿Qué si soy mujer u hombre? Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Toda esta reticencia para contestarme lo hace más atrayente aún, Siobhan, ¿no lo ves? Entre más misterio haya sobre ti, más necesito saber la verdad —Bella dice mordiendo su manzana—. Además, esto es una excelente distracción en un lugar como éste.

—Esto no es un spa, Bella, aquí no vienes a pasar el rato y distraerte —comenta Siobhan molesta—. Creo que debes enfocarte en tu recuperación y dejar de acosarme.

—¿Por qué pastillas de dormir? —pregunta Bella mirando a Siobhan intensamente.

Siobhan se sorprende, es la primera vez que Bella le pregunta algo no relacionado con su género.

—¿Por qué no? —contesta Siobhan encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Sabes? Las drogas que tomas dicen mucho de ti —dice Bella masticando su manzana.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué dicen las pastillas de dormir sobre mí? —pregunta Siobhan altaneramente.

—Evasión, deseas evadir tu vida diaria. Te gusta el entumecimiento emocional y el físico. De alguna manera te hace sentir como si la vida pasara rápido y lento al mismo tiempo, es parecido al efecto de la heroína.

—¿Has tomado pastillas para dormir? —pregunta Siobhan.

—Un par de veces, pero no es lo mío.

—No, lo tuyo es la heroína. ¿Eso que dice de ti, Bella? —pregunta Siobhan con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Dice que me gustan las cosas directas y no le tengo miedo a morir.

—Pero estás aquí. Si estás aquí es por que tienes miedo de algo, ¿a qué le tienes miedo? —Siobhan come de su tenedor y luego mastica lentamente mientras Bella mira hacia la ventana.

—A fracasar.

—Todos los que estamos aquí tenemos miedo a fracasar —contesta Siobhan.

* * *

—Platícame del choque —pide la doctora ecuánimemente, en esa voz tersa que Bella detesta.

—¿La versión oficial o la versión no oficial? —pregunta Bella.

—Tu versión.

Bella sonríe tristemente y toca casi inconscientemente su prótesis.

—Lo he contado tantas veces que en algunas ocasiones siento que no ha pasado del todo. Ese día parece tan..., inexistente.

—¿Por qué?

—Todo lo que ocasioné ese día..., fue como si otra yo lo hubiera hecho. Si no fuera por mi pierna, no lo recordaría, jamás sentiría el peso diario de las muertes que ocasioné. A veces pienso que mi pierna es un sabio recordatorio, algo que el destino se encargó de darme para no olvidar nunca.

—¿Cómo fue el choque?

Bella describe el choque mecánicamente, como siempre lo hace. No dice que al que iba persiguiendo era a Abe, pero sí comenta sobre Edward y las secuelas que le ocasionó. Menciona cómo mató a siete personas, incluyendo a Tanya, y cómo a veces se siente un despojo de humano por tener a Edward a su lado, por saber que ella está con él gracias a la muerte de 7 personas, aunque en realidad son 8, incluyendo a Abe. Bella no llora o habla con voz quebrada, es como si su culpa fuera parte integral de ella, algo que hace como respirar.

—¿Hubieras preferido ir a la cárcel? —pregunta la doctora.

Bella bufa y se ríe.

—No soy estúpida, claro que no. No hubiera durado ahí ni un mes, no solo eso, soy demasiado mezquina como para querer evadir ese castigo. ¿Usted cree en la redención, doctora?

La doctora Shaw sonríe.

—No estamos hablando de mí.

—Solo..., complázcame en esto. ¿Cree en la redención? ¿En ser perdonados por Dios, en ir al cielo por arrepentirse y enmendar tus males?

—Creo en el cielo, sí, creo también que uno puede perdonarse a sí mismo y eso es más importante que enmendar tus males.

Bella sacude la cabeza.

—Edward es igual, tiene esta..., noción de que puedo perdonarme a mí misma, que es lo único que falta.

—¿Entonces no crees en la redención? —pregunta la doctora.

—Sí y no. Si me hubiera preguntado hace un mes, le hubiera dicho que la redención se consigue por medio del sacrificio, pero hoy pienso que la redención es una añoranza que no poseo más. No deseo ser perdonada por todos, solo por ciertas personas. No necesito enmendar mis errores, porque es todo una ilusión. Todos mis errores me han llevado aquí y ¿cómo podría quejarme de ellos? ¿Cómo puedo renegar de ellos cuando me han enseñado tanto? Suena terrible, lo sé, pero todas esas muertes tuvieron un propósito, mi pierna es un medio para un propósito.

—¿Y cuál propósito es ese?

—Aún no lo sé, pero es importante.

SEMANA 4

—Mi hijo de 8 años me arrastró por toda la sala y tuvo que llevarme al patio a vomitar —dice Andrea llorando—, para no morirme ahogada en mi propio vómito. ¿Cómo es que un niño de 8 años sabe eso? ¿Dónde lo aprendió? No puedo creer que Taylor sepa esas cosas de la televisión, lo tuvo que aprender de viviendo conmigo pero no se como... Y a esto he arrastrado a mi familia, a mi hijo, a saber las partes crueles del mundo a corta edad.

—Es mejor así —dice Bella. Todos voltean a verla, es la primera vez que habla en las 7 sesiones que ha tenido—. No me malentiendan, no digo que está bien que tu hijo esté atrapando tu vómito, pero las partes crueles de la vida van a llegar tarde o temprano, es mejor que sepa desde ahora.

—Tiene 8 años, un niño no debe saber de eso. Sin ofender, Andrea —dice Kelly mirando hacia su compañera, pero luego continúa hablando a Bella—. No sé qué vida tan jodida te tocó, pero es obvio que tú aprendiste de "las partes crueles de la vida" a pronta edad y mira cómo te dejó. ¿Crees que Andrea quiere que su hijo termine como tú? ¿Una puta drogadicta suicida?

—¡Kelly! Respeto por favor.

—No, está bien doctora Shaw, Kelly tiene razón en una cosa: soy una drogadicta suicida. Pero en el resto se le nota la basura-blanca de mente derechista-ignorante que es. Para tu información, las partes crueles de la vida, la mierda que te pasa de niño, es sobrevaluado. ¿Crees que Taylor será peor persona por recoger el vómito de su madre? ¿Crees que si Andrea fuera una mujer sobria Taylor no terminaría como asesino serial? Estás equivocada, todos tenemos una parte dentro de nosotros que hace "¡bum!"—Bella golpea su silla fuertemente y todos saltan—, que se quiebra con la presión correcta. Esa parte es independiente de nuestra experiencia infantil, está latente, como una enfermedad, como un cáncer que no se desarrolla. Taylor va a crecer con horribles memorias, va a ser infeliz, sí, pero va a saber qué esperar. Eso, "acnienta" y obtusa Kelly, es la vida. Ocultarle la brutalidad a un niño es una absurda manera de pensar que los están protegiendo, y tal vez por eso no seré madre, porque no tengo esa base abstracta y nociva de querer proteger a mi hijo por medio de ignorancia.

El cuarto se queda callado, Andrea ha parado de llorar y James aplaude riéndose cínicamente.

—Bravo, Swan—dice James sonriente.

Bella sale de la terapia grupal cuando aún faltan veinte minutos. Se encierra en su cuarto y repasa las palabras que dijo hace minutos. Ella jamás podría ser madre, jamás. Va a joderse a quien sea que salga de su matriz, lo sabe. Aprieta su mano a su vientre y empieza a llorar, porque desea serlo, en el fondo, pero como siempre, tiene miedo a fracasar.

* * *

—Háblame de Edward.

—Amo a Edward, odio a Edward, deseo a Edward, sueño con Edward, temo a Edward.

—Son muchos sentimientos, ¿eso es lo que te hace sentir él? ¿O lo que te hace provoca saber que estás enamorada de él?

—Las dos cosas. Edward es como mis padres… No, tal vez no como mis padres. Edward me entiende en cierta forma, mis padres no.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te entiende?

—Conoce lo que pasa por mi mente, conoce mis estados de humor, entiende que no sé amar como él y no le importa. Me tiene paciencia, me ha perdonado.

—¿Por lo del choque?

—Por todo.

—¿Consideras que Edward entiende tu adicción?

—No, no lo sé. Le he explicado por qué empecé, pero..., no creo que sea fácil de entender si no lo has vivido. Edward no necesita el control, no necesita ser mejor o tener retos, él solo..., da. Es como si su corazón no tuviera un límite o su tolerancia fuera infinita.

—Eso son muchos adjetivos positivos. Dime algo que no te guste de Edward.

—No me deja fumar, me da... Me causa culpabilidad estar a su lado, no es inherente de Edward, es solo... —Bella se queda pensativa—. Supongo que odio cuando deja su ropa tirada por ahí, o cuando come de mi plato. Odio, realmente odio cuando me interrumpe al hablar, o cuando me ignora cuando está en internet. —Bella jamás había pensando en eso, piensa que lo había soportado porque ella no es la mejor de las novias, siendo drogadicta, mitómana y eso—. Pero no es suficiente para no amarlo—continua Bella—, es decir, son detalles estúpidos. Es normal en todas las parejas, ¿cierto?—pregunta Bella.

—Sí —contesta la doctora Shaw escribiendo algo.

—Quiero ser normal, quiero tener algo normal —Bella dice finalmente.

—¿Quieres ser madre alguna vez? En la terapia de grupo dijiste que no.

—No creo ser buena madre, ya vio lo que dije allá adentro. ¿Cree que soy buena para ser madre? No conteste, la pregunta es retórica.

—¿Es porque crees que los vas a "joder" como tú dices? —pregunta la doctora Shaw.

—Sí, en parte. Además me aterra que alguien pequeño e indefenso dependa de mí.

—¿Has hablado con Edward al respecto?

—No. Creo que lo mencionó en broma una que otra vez, pero todavía no hemos hablado de nada serio y la verdad con todo lo que ha pasado sería bastante idiota empezar a hablar de hijos y mierdas de ésas.

—Bella, si realmente amas a Edward como lo haces, debes de interesarte en lo que él quiere de su vida. Me da la impresión que lo de ustedes es serio, por todo lo que me has contado. Él ha estado contigo en momentos monumentales y te ha perdonado algo muy grave. ¿No crees que se merece un poco de honestidad de tu parte?

—¿Qué quiere que haga? Que le diga "oye Edward, por cierto, no quiero tener hijos porque pienso que seré una terrible madre, pero dime qué piensas. No que importe tu opinión, porque en esta matriz no va a fecundarse nada".

—Solo habla con él, Bella, en un futuro. Cuando salgas de aquí y vengas a tus consultas externas, podemos retomar el tema.

SEMANA 5

Bella ha terminado el libro que Edward le trajo, está aburrida y siente que va a volverse loca. Ve a la misma gente con las mismas ropas, las mismas caras de resignación y el mismo paisaje. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que era bonito antes? Hoy solo quiere agarrar las flores y destrozarlas. Sabe que es un mal día, sabe que es posible que sea una mala semana.

Cada día le era imposible concentrarse en algo que no fuera tener algún tipo de droga en su sistema. Eran todos esos sentimientos desesperantes, como ansiedad, miedo y aburrimiento lo que la ponían al borde. Pensaba que iba a ser fácil, pensaba que después de la primera semana sus ganas por consumir subsanarían, pero estaba equivocada. Varias veces en esa semana deseó ir a la recepción y decir que quería irse, pero luego pensaba _¿y cuando llegue a casa?_ Edward no la espera hasta dentro de tres semanas más y ya no quiere mentirle. Ya no quiere decepcionar a sus padres, ya no quiere tener lodo encima.

—Te ves como mierda, Swan. —Siobhan se sienta a un lado de ella en el sofá frente a la televisión comunal.

—Si no estás aquí para confirmar si tienes verga o no, mejor lárgate.

—Vaya, la chica ruda tiene límites de tolerancia, al menos me alegra que no estés tan inafectada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Bella pregunta molesta sin voltear a ver a Siobhan.

—Llevas aquí cinco semanas y nunca te había visto irritada o con síndrome de abstinencia. Pero esto es algo más, no es abstinencia química, es emocional. Estás aburrida.

Bella se ríe y mira de reojo a Siobhan.

—Mira quimera inadaptada, la razón por la que estoy así es porque estoy harta de lo mismo. Esto cada día se parece más a una prisión y si no fuera porque estoy consciente de que puedo irme en cualquier momento, lo pensaría sin dudarlo. La heroína ya no me atrae, solo quiero salir y ver..., cadáveres o algo.

—Mientes, mientes, Bella patuleca, mmm me gusta ese apodo así te voy a decir—Siobhan dice distraída—oh si ¿qué decía? Oh! que quieres meterte algo, no me engañas, reconozco ese tic nervioso. —Siobhan se refiere a la pierna de Bella que se mueve compulsivamente. Bella se ve como esa vez cuando conoció a Kelly, haciendo el mismo ruido molesto. Inmediatamente deja de hacerlo.

—Entre más pronto lo aceptes es mejor. Los adictos no nos libramos de la adicción, tenemos batallas diarias, invisibles y sordas para todos los demás, pero nosotros las escuchamos fuertemente aquí —Siobhan apunta a su hermosa melena castaña—, apenas si nos dejan vivir. Nos absorbe por completo, a veces la batalla es tan cansadora y tendemos a solo..., rendirnos.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Quieres que me rinda? —pregunta Bella.

—Claro que no, ¿qué voy a hacer sin tus preguntas inapropiadas si estás muerta de una sobredosis?

Y así como así Siobhan se va, dejando a Bella con una ligera sonrisa, porque independientemente del consejo cliché que Siobhan le dio a Bella, también le recordó que siempre hay un misterio que hace las cosas más divertidas.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR SERIA (U.U)**

Chicas quedan dos capítulos más, como mencioné no habrá epílogo o outtakes. El capítulo 34 lo subiré el martes-miércoles dependiendo de su horario y el capítulo final (35) lo subiré el viernes- sábado.

Ese día también pondré la sinopsis de mi siguiente historia y que sigue después de MNEMYTA y tal vez el trailer de la siguiente historia porque no sé si tenga tiempo de hacerlo ;)

p.d Sé que muchas creen que la historia es corta pero extrañamente es más larga que OF lol, al menos según word u.u


	34. C34 Curnocopia

**TWILIGHT PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS A ISA POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**CAPÍTULO 34**

**CURNOCOPIA**

SEMANA 6

No hay verdad más pura que el instinto de sobrevivencia. El cerebro elabora estos intrincados químicos que te hacen correr grandes distancias y soportar inigualable dolor. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando no necesitas nada de eso para sobrevivir? ¿Qué pasa si la guerra está en tu mismo cerebro? En la noche se abren las pupilas, con ansias, con añoranza de algo nuevo. Bella cierra sus párpados pero sigue sintiendo como si estuviera viendo el mismo techo blanco que solo le hace pensar en olvido, en vacuidad. Su ventana apenas deja entrar luz; hoy no hay luna. Se levanta, prende el foco del escritorio y abre la puerta. Siente que cada paso en el pasillo es un clavo en su tumba. Cuando llega a la puerta de James toca tres veces.

James la recibe con una sonrisa invitándola a pasar. Bella se queda en la esquina del cuarto. Es igual al de ella, a excepción de que hay mucho más desorden y el olor es tolerablemente masculino, no masculino en el buen sentido. James trae su camisa blanca sin mangas y unos jeans.

—Me alegra que vinieras, Swan, es bueno aprovechar la oportunidad, mañana me voy.

—James se arrodilla frente a su cama metiendo su mano entre el colchón y la base de la cama, hasta que saca una bolsa negra con cierre. Bella no puede dejar de contemplar su contenido, está ahí, justo a su alcance.

—¿Lista?

UN DÍA ANTES

—¿Qué haces con toda esa comida, Bella? —pregunta Siobhan curiosamente.

Bella se sienta frente a ella con una charola llena de comida chatarra. Al menos se alegra que la cafetería tenga un día "libre" de alimentos de mierda que siempre dan.

—Oh, traigo un poco de todo. ¿Gustas?

Siobhan la mira extrañada y luego observa los platillos que están en la charola.

Hay un pedazo de pastel de limón, un hot dog sin preparar, una pizza y un taco.

—Yo pido la pizza y el pastel, ¿qué quieres comer, hot dog o un taco? —pregunta Bella mirando a Siobhan detenidamente.

—Creo que comeré los dos —dice Siobhan despreocupadamente tratándose de llevar los dos platillos a su charola.

Bella la detiene golpeando su mano.

—No, solo puedes escoger uno.

—¡Pero no te vas a comer los dos! —dice Siobhan ligeramente molesta.

—El otro es para James, solo escoge uno.

—No puedo, los dos me gustan —dice Siobhan sonriente.

—Siobhan, solo escoge un maldito plato.

—Ya te dije que no puedo.

—Mira, está este delicioso hot dog, mmm, ¿no se te antoja? O, ¿qué tal este crujiente taco? —Bella levanta ambos alimentos y los huele.

—Pensé que no te los ibas a comer —dice Siobhan divertida de la estúpida escena de Bella; le encanta jugar con ella.

—Demonios, Siobhan, solo escoge un plato, ¡me estás matando!

—Sé lo que tratas de hacer, Bella —dice Siobhan dulcemente, en esa extraña voz grave que no puede evitar—. ¿Crees que según la comida que escoja va a dejarse ver mi preferencia sexual y, por lo tanto, mi género? Es posible que sea gay, ¿no lo has pensado?

Bella levanta las manos en rendición.

—Bien, come los dos, pero desde ahora te digo que voy a observar cómo te los comes, seguro uno lo haces con más entusiasmo que el otro.

—Bella, Siobhan, ¿me estaban esperando? —dice James tomando el hot dog de Bella y comiéndoselo antes de sentarse en la mesa a un lado de Siobhan.

—Genial, ahora no podré analizar nada —murmura Bella.

—¿No era para mí el hot dog? Sabes que es mi favorito —dice James falsamente dolido.

Siobhan se ríe y Bella solo levanta una ceja.

—James no es gay —dice Bella dirigiéndose a Siobhan.

—¿Quién dijo que era gay? —pregunta James.

—Nadie, olvida eso. ¿Listo para irte mañana? —pregunta Siobhan comiendo su taco.

—Más que listo, al fin seré libre. —James se recarga en la silla con las manos en la nuca—. Odio este lugar, odio a la gente. Sin ofender, claro, a las presentes, pero ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.

—Bueno, espero que esta vez dures más que la última vez —dice Siobhan.

—¿Cuántas veces has estado aquí, James? —pregunta Bella.

—¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? No tengo idea —dice riéndose—, pero mi hermano jamás me dejaría ver un dólar si no vengo.

—James es nuestro chico rico de aquí, su hermano es dueño de una compañía inmobiliaria muy famosa en Chicago —aclara Siobhan.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen desde antes? —pregunta Bella.

—La última vez yo iba entrando cuando James iba saliendo, pero congeniamos bien, ¿cierto James? —pregunta Siobhan sonriente.

—Espera, espera, ¿ustedes dos han tenido sexo? —pregunta Bella incrédula.

James solo se ríe.

—Lo siento, Swan, eso es un secreto de estado —dice James.

—Mierdas que es secreto de estado. ¡Todo este tiempo me has hecho creer que no sabías nada! Bien, eso descarta tu teoría de hombre transgénero, lo que deja en cierto la mía. Siobhan es mujer con problemas hormonales —dice Bella satisfactoriamente, con una gran sonrisa en tu cara.

—No exactamente —contesta Siobhan.

—Siobhan nació con ambos sexos —dice James.

—¿Eres hermafrodita? —pregunta Bella fascinada.

Siobhan se ve enormemente más incómoda y tímida.

—Hace tiempo decidí ser mujer completamente, aunque aún quedan..., rastros masculinos —contesta Siobhan en voz baja.

—¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? —pregunta Bella distraída—. ¿Entonces tenías un pene y te lo cortaste? Putísima desgracia, con razón te quieres matar con pastillas, seguro no puedes adaptarte a un solo género cuando tu cuerpo te dice manda señales mixtas —dice Bella analíticamente.

Siobhan se ve ofendida y Bella lo sabe en cuanto abre la boca.

—Para tu información no tenía pene. Los testículos, que están dentro de mí nunca se han desarrollado, pero el resto de mí es todo mujer. Mi mente es de mujer, mi cuerpo es de mujer, sin embargo hay cosas que no puedo evitar, como mi voz o el hecho de que no puedo tener hijos. ¿Crees que es fácil vivir así? No lo es, y tal vez tuviste razón cuando dijiste que prefiero las pastillas porque me ayudan a evitar esta realidad, y sí, es por eso que me quiero matar. —Siobhan se levanta enojada de la mesa y se va.

Bella quiere ir a disculparse, pero James la toma de la mano.

—Déjala, nunca reacciona bien a eso. Al menos ya tienes tu respuesta.

Bella no está muy convencida de tener su respuesta, Siobhan es más que un enigma de género, es un enigma de acciones y reacciones; es como ella, ocultando algo latente que puede desarrollarse en cualquier momento.

Al fin decide seguir el consejo de James. Bella no es de las que pide perdón inmediatamente, necesita un momento y un lugar, si es que claro, puede esforzarse en tener remordimiento. No tiene remordimiento, pero no por eso no sabe que lo que hizo está mal.

—Ayer tuve una visita muy interesante —dice James jugando con el tenedor. Bella lo ignora, sigue pensando en Siobhan—. Me trajo un regalo, algo que creo que puedo compartir contigo.

Bella lo mira aburrida. La verdad le vale un comino lo que esté diciendo James, quiere regresar a su cuarto y dormir, antes de su sesión con la doctora Shaw.

—Ajá —contesta Bella.

—¿No te interesa saber? —pregunta James—. Es un blanco caballo que te llevará al cielo. —James le guiñe un ojo y luego se levanta. Bella lo sigue con la mirada esta vez, toda su atención a él. James se agacha hasta que su boca está en el oído de Bella—. Ven a mi cuarto, no le digas a nadie.

Bella siente por primera vez en mucho tiempo la necesidad de gritar en desesperación.

X*-*-*X

—¿Cómo es la relación con tu madre? —pregunta la doctora Shaw.

—Es..., normal, supongo —dice Bella distraída. No ha podido concentrarse en nada desde hace dos horas, cuando James habló a su oído como un pequeño Belcebú.

—¿Cómo defines normal?

—No me odia, no la odio por todo, lo normal supongo. Culpo a mis padres por cosas como cualquier hijo, pero sé que en realidad no es culpa de ella.

—¿De qué cosas crees culpar a tu madre?

—No lo sé, es demasiado..., pasiva, siempre sigue la pauta de mi padre. No creo que sea independiente. Si mi padre muriera creo que mi madre se sentiría inútil. Quiero creer que al tiempo estaría en paz con ello, pero a la vez creo que no lo tomaría bien.

—¿Piensas que eres así como tu madre?

—No lo sé, no puedo culparla por enamorarse de mi padre y ser dependiente de él, tanto como no puedo justificarme por enamorarme de Edward y depender de que me ame.

—Eso no suena muy saludable.

—No, no lo es.

—Bien, ¿y qué tal tu padre?

—¿Qué con él? —pregunta Bella mirando a la doctora.

—¿Cómo es tu relación con él?

—Muy buena pocas veces, pésima la mayoría del tiempo, lo normal.

—¿Cuándo es muy buena?

—Cuando compartimos intereses comunes: armas, autos, crimen… Los dos fuimos policías, los dos entendemos cómo el trabajo nos cambia.

—¿Y cuándo es pésima su relación?

—El resto del tiempo; cuando trata de controlarme o protegerme como si tuviera ocho años.

—Eso hacen los padres, protegen a sus hijos sin importar la edad —dice la doctora Shaw.

Bella bufa y se cruza de brazos.

—Hay límites. Un padre no habla a todos sus amigos en la fuerza para que me vigilen porque soy una suicida. No está controlando tus casos para que no tengas una recaída. Charlie pudo hacer muchas cosas para ayudarme sin tener que llegar a esos extremos. Nunca le perdonaré que se haya metido en mi carrera.

—¿Has hablado con esto con tu padre? —Bella levanta las manos exasperada.

—Hasta el cansancio, pero no tiene sentido. Dice que mi trabajo me llevó a la ruina, que me hizo drogadicta y suicida.

—¿Y no lo fue?

—No, lo que me hizo así fue mi ego. Existo en un mundo dicotómico, doctora Shaw. Soy excesivamente megalómana en mi área de trabajo y obsesivamente aislada en mi vida personal. Si trata de unir esos dos estilos de vida, tu mente no puede quedar bien.

—Entonces aceptas que tu trabajo es en parte un catalizador para drogarte.

—Claro que lo acepto. Ése no es el problema; no es la aceptación, mi problema es que no me importa. ¿Cree que pueda curar algo así? —pregunta Bella desafiante.

—Para que algo te importe debes de darle un valor. ¿Le has dado un valor a tu vida, Bella?

Bella se queda callada y sacude su cabeza.

—Quiero hacerlo, pero no tengo la fuerza.

—Pero estás aquí, eso indica que quieres cambiar algo. Quieres modificar tu vida para dejar de sentirte así, quieres darle significado a las cosas que haces. La fuerza la encuentra en las personas que te rodean. Tu padre, por ejemplo, tal vez no ha sabido cómo ayudarte, pero lo trata, así como tú tratas de seguir adelante. Si le demuestras que estás en control de tus sentidos, de tu obsesión, tal vez tu padre se aplaque.

—¿Por qué demonios tengo que demostrarle algo? ¡Es mi trabajo, es mi vida!

—¿Estás consciente que has dicho que tu trabajo es tu vida? ¿Crees que eso es saludable? —pregunta la doctora Shaw.

Bella se ríe sarcásticamente.

—No pienso en saludable doc, solo quiero controlar mi cabeza. Quiero dejar de meterme mierda, es todo.

—No puedes dejar de drogarte, eso jamás va a solucionarse si no arreglas los problemas que te llevan a drogarte.

—Mi ego es incurable —dice Bella desafiante.

—¿Lo es? He visto cómo te has integrado al grupo de terapia, he visto cómo sigues acosando a Siobhan por su género, pero más que nada, he visto interés humano. Tal vez, lo que debes de hacer para controlar tu ego es humanizarte un poco. —Bella no contesta y la doctora Shaw suspira fuertemente—. Te quedan dos semanas aquí, Bella. En cualquier tipo de terapia para drogadicción hay una especie de graduación, si se puede decir así, algo que es el final de la línea. Aunque a ti aún te falta cierto..., camino por recorrer, quiero mencionarte esto ahora. Cuando salgas de aquí quiero que vayas con cinco personas a las que les has hecho mucho daño por tu drogadicción, quiero que encuentres la motivación en ti para disculparte con ellos. Dales una razón para disculparte con ellos y di exactamente lo que les hiciste y por qué. Te aseguro que cuando lo hagas tu vida no será la misma.

PRESENTE

—_Me alegra que vinieras, Swan, es bueno aprovechar la oportunidad, mañana me voy._

_James se arrodilla frente a su cama metiendo su mano entre el colchón y la base de la cama, hasta que saca una bolsa negra con cierre. Bella no puede dejar de contemplar su contenido, está ahí, justo a su alcance._

—_¿Lista?_

Bella no mueve su cabeza, pero el silencio de sus acciones son una afirmación para James.

La forma hipnótica en que James prepara la jeringa hace que Bella se olvide por unos segundos que lo que está dentro de la jeringa es veneno, un dulce y generoso veneno que mata lentamente y que lobotimiza tu alma.

—¿Damas primero? —dice James.

Bella toma la jeringa en su mano; la ve como algo ajeno y preciado al mismo tiempo. Luego mira a James que se ve notablemente ansioso y al parecer ya ha usado su dosis.

—Es jeringa nueva, no tienes qué temer —dice James un poco adormilado, acostándose en la cama.

Bella aprieta la jeringa en su mano y se levanta de la cama. James se pone en codos y la mira caminar hasta el espejo.

—¿Sabías que en Canadá hay un lugar donde los drogadictos pueden conseguir droga legalmente? Es un programa muy controversial. Básicamente un drogadicto va y se registra y pide su dosis diaria. El único requisito para que se la den es sentarse en este pequeño cubículo, como el que ves en las bibliotecas, con un gran espejo frente a ellos. Mientras la enfermera los prepara para la droga, ellos jamás deben dejar de verse al espejo. ¿No crees que es algo curioso? Yo sí, y creo saber por qué lo hacen. No hay nada peor que verte cómo realmente eres, antes de tomar tu dosis.

James no responde, está un poco confundido. Bella toca el espejo frente a ella y acerca su cara, toca su mejilla y sus labios; se ve saludable.

—¿Sabes qué dice este espejo de mí? —Bella voltea con James—. Dice que no necesito drogarme para seguir adelante. Quiero hacerlo, más por aburrimiento que por necesidad, más por inercia que por la estimulación que me da. En realidad, esta mierda tuvo su propósito y falló. Tal vez un tiempo utilicé la técnica incorrecta y el método incorrecto, hoy voy a arreglar eso.

Bella toma la jeringa, la tira al piso y la pisa con su bota. James grita y corre a salvar su preciada heroína. Bella se va del cuarto dejando a un James iracundo que grita vituperios a diestra y siniestra. Bella sonríe porque esta vez su ego no ha ganado.

—Otra vez —dice Jasper insistente.

Edward lo mira con ojos de odio, pero lo hace nuevamente. Toca la sonata en forma disonante al principio, pero luego la mejora. No hay duda que es mejor que la primera sesión.

Recuerda cómo estaba aterrado la primera vez, no solo porque estaría enfrentándose a sus miedos más profundos, sino porque Renée Swan estaría ahí para mirarlos. Resulta que la persona que Jasper había pensado para prestarle el piano a Edward, era Renée; la dulce madre de Bella que alguna vez fue pianista y que aún conservaba su piano en el ático.

Con ayuda de Charlie, Emmett y el propio Edward pudieron bajarlo a la sala donde Edward tomaría sus clases-terapias llamadas así por Jasper.

Antes de la primera sesión, Renée los invitó a comer a Edward, Jasper y Emmett; eran como una pequeña familia. Era como si Bella hubiera visto eso en su sueño, porque es justamente cómo se los imaginó. Todos juntos, sin ella, felices en apariencia. La verdad, esa primera cena aunque todos eran cordiales, siempre se sufría la ausencia de Bella, era como un eco que no resonaba correctamente, una nota falsa y blanca que no traía sonido.

Ahora, seis semanas después, Edward ha conquistado el temor en sus dígitos y ha apreciado esas cenas más que nada porque aportan familiaridad y lo ayudan a soportar la ausencia de Bella, escuchando anécdotas de sus padres cuando ella era niña y conociendo más de ella. Al principio pensaba que era entrometerse en la vida de Bella en forma injusta, pero ahora sabe que conocer a Bella por sus padres es un regalo.

—Bien, excelente. No sé nada de música, pero suena bien —dice Jasper.

—Es estupendo —dice Renée sentada frente a Edward tejiendo algo.

Renée le pidió como un gran favor a Edward que cuando él estuviera listo, ella quería verlo tocar. Edward no tuvo corazón para negarle nada a Renée, la mujer se había ganado su respeto, afecto y amor. A diferencia de Esme, Renée no presionaba o exigía, solo daba y se sentía cálidamente reconfortado por la presencia de esta mujer que pasó tantas cosas a su hija, como esa mirada de fascinación que tenía cuando lo escuchaba tocar.

—Gracias Renée. Me gustaría mejorar un poco más, me gustaría que cuando Bella saliera escuchara una pieza sin errores —dice Edward sonriente.

—No te preocupes, Edward. Creo que Bella será feliz si tú eres feliz, créeme, mi hija es así de predecible.

—¿Ha hablado con la doctora Shaw estos días? —pregunta Edward a Renée.

—Sí, dice que Bella ha participado más en terapia de grupo, se le ve..., cooperativa. Eso es bueno, ¿cierto? —pregunta Renée.

—Me asusta cuando Bella es cooperativa, ¿no habrá sido un eufemismo? —dice Jasper burlonamente.

Renée lo mira con falsa recriminación. Sabe que Bella y Jasper son como hermanos que siempre están peleándose, pero en el fondo se quieren.

—Creo que Bella está haciendo un gran esfuerzo, estoy orgullosa de ella por dar este paso sola, sin que la hayamos obligado —dice Renée sonriente.

—Yo también —contesta Edward tocando la pieza nuevamente.

—Bien, creo que es todo por hoy. Vas bien, Ed, muy bien —dice Jasper, palmeando la espalda de Edward—. Ahora dame de comer, Renée, muero de hambre —dice Jasper.

—Nada de darle órdenes a mi esposa, jovencito —dice Charlie desde la cocina.

Renée se ríe y se levanta para recalentar la cena.

—¿Has pensado qué hacer cuando hayas recuperado la movilidad completa de tu mano? Creo que lo tuyo no es estar construyendo cosas para otros —comenta Charlie a Edward y éste se queda pensativo.

Charlie y él han desarrollado esta especie de complicidad, donde Charlie se puede dar el lujo de cuestionar a Edward como a su hijo, o bien, darle consejos. De alguna manera la integración de Edward a la familia ha sido tan natural que nadie se ha preguntado cómo es que este extraño que ama a la hija de los Swan, es ahora parte fundamental de la vida de Renée y Charlie.

—No, yo tampoco creo que es lo mío. He ido a entrevistas para dar clases, pero fue antes de recobrar la movilidad completa de mis dedos. Era incapaz de tocar bien, es obvio que no me daban el puesto —comenta Edward.

Antes le hubiera dado mucho trabajo aceptar eso, pero se siente en la confianza suficiente para hacerlo frente a Charlie, Renée y Jasper.

—Pero ahora tocas tan bien, Edward.

—No como antes, Renée, creo que tengo muchas cosas que perfeccionar. Además no quiero hacerme ilusiones, sé que no podré recobrar la habilidad que tenía.

—Pero es suficiente para dar clases —dice Renée.

—Tal vez —contesta Edward pensativo.

SEMANA 7

—¡¿Por qué?! —pregunta Bella exasperada.

—Porque creo que estás lista.

—Doctora, dijo ocho semanas, ocho, no siete. No estoy lista para irme.

La doctora Shaw se levanta, camina hacia Bella y toca su hombro para que Bella la mire.

—Vas a estar bien. Creo que has sacado todo el provecho que este lugar te puede dar, el resto depende de ti, Bella.

—No sé qué hacer —Bella dice un poco asustada.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunta la doctora sentándose a un lado de Bella.

—Quiero tener una vida, quiero estar con Edward y dormir en mis sábanas blancas de 400 hilos. Quiero abrazar a mi madre y a mi padre. Quiero salir y hacer justicia —dice Bella.

—¿Te refieres a trabajar? —pregunta la doctora Shaw.

—Sí, pero he logrado tanto. Y sé que si vuelvo a eso todo valdrá mierda, no podré controlar la obsesión.

—¿Has pensando en dedicarte a otra cosa relacionada con eso?

—¿Como qué?

—No lo sé, tal vez dar clases. Sé que estás más que capacitada para dar clases, podrías intentarlo y tal vez cuando te sientas lista, regresar a ser consultora.

—No creo regresar a ser consultora, Jake primero me exilia de Chicago.

—¿Jake, el teniente que me comentaste? —Bella asiente.

—Tal vez solo deben de ver tu compromiso a ser menos..., impulsiva. Creo que es una buena idea que combines una actividad pasiva como la de dar clases, con algo dinámico como la consultoría, pero eventualmente. Por lo pronto dar clases va a darte perspectiva de cómo tu trabajo es visto por otras personas, te va a permitir controlar tu impulso, o tu ego, como tú le dices.

—No lo sé, no creo que tenga paciencia para eso —dice Bella.

—Piénsalo, platícalo con tus padres. Por cierto, no tardan en llegar.

—¿Sabían que iba a salir hoy? ¿Por qué no me dijo antes? —pregunta Bella.

—Porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar así —dice la doctora Shaw sonriente.

—¿Estará Edward ahí? —pregunta Bella.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti misma? Seguro ya están en la sala de espera.

X*-*-*X

Bella empaca sus cosas rápidamente con corazón acelerado. No sabe si saltar de felicidad o arrinconarse en un rincón por el miedo.

Alguien toca a su puerta y jura que es Tim para venir por sus cosas, pero cuando abre la puerta su corazón se hincha de felicidad al ver a Edward con una camisa de "Regular Show". Bella salta y lo abraza fuertemente.

—Amo tu camisa y te amo a ti —dice ella en su oído.

—Yo también y te extrañé demasiado —dice Edward besando a Bella.

—Edward, recuérdame no volverme a meter heroína. Es horrible venir a este lugar y estar sin ti. No tienes idea lo aburrido que es solo tener un misterio que resolver.

Edward se ríe y la abraza. No entiende de lo que habla, pero hace mucho que no pretende entender las locuras de Bella.

—¿Estás lista para irnos? Tus padres están ansiosos de verte.

—¿Por qué no vinieron a recibirme? —pregunta Bella un poco dolida.

Edward la toma de la cara y quita un mechón de su cara.

—Porque tienen miedo que su hija los rechace —Edward dice seriamente.

—Sí, y creo que voy a arreglar eso.

Bella sale al pasillo y ve a Siobhan sentada en una de las bancas. Bella detiene a Edward con su mano.

—Edward, ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Bella camina lentamente y pone una mano en el hombro de Siobhan, haciendo que esta salte. Bella se da cuenta que traía sus audífonos puestos y por eso no la escuchó venir.

—¿Patuleca ya te vas?

—Sí, quimera inadaptada. Éste es Edward. Edward, ésta es Siobhan.

Siobhan sonríe y se levanta para saludar a Edward.

—¿Tú eres el valiente? Chico, debes ser un santo para aguantar a Bella. —Edward se ríe.

—¿Por qué todos me dicen eso?

—Es porque soy buena contigo y una desgraciada con los demás —dice Bella besando la mejilla de Edward.

—Es tan raro verte así..., feliz —dice Siobhan—. Me alegra que hayas dicho que no. —Bella sabe que se refiere a James y asiente seriamente.

—Bueno, suerte chica, espero no verte aquí nunca más —dice Siobhan con una honesta sonrisa.

Edward toma de la mano a Bella y caminan hacia los padres de ella.

—¿Escuchaste su voz? —preguntó Edward.

Bella sonríe.

—¿Qué crees que sea, hombre o mujer? —pregunta Bella con una sonrisilla maliciosa

—Mujer, claro —dice Edward sin dudarlo.

Bella lo mira asombrada y lo detiene a mitad del pasillo.

—¡¿Cómo demonios lo supiste?!

—La clavícula es muy femenina, es algo que todo hombre nota.

Bella solo sacude la cabeza en incredulidad.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Ando de prisa, tenía idea de una nota de autor super larga pero tengo un compromiso, llegando la pongo bien lol

Eve


	35. C35 Ella es miseria

**TWILIGHT PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS A ISA POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

**JIGSAW FALLING INTO PIECES-RADIOHEAD**

**SERIAL KILLER-LANA DEL REY**

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**ELLA ES MISERIA**

No hay un espectáculo moral con humanos circundantes esperando el gran cambio. Pero es un momento monumental para Bella. Se siente la misma y a la vez no, tiene esa ansia que siempre la atormenta y ese sentido de la justicia un poco torcido, pero ahora es como si usara lentes y viera todo más claro, determinando las repercusiones de sus actos.

Edward, bendito sea, no ha preguntado cómo se siente o si necesita algo, la acompaña en silencio mientras ella conduce su Mustang por la autopista hacia la parte más transitada de Chicago. El atardecer no es rosado como se espera, es turbio lleno de nubes amenazantes que provocan una hermosa frontera entre oscuridad y luz. Es como el alma de Bella, piensa Edward.

Bella lleva tres meses fuera del centro y no se siente más libre o más aprisionada, solo se siente con un último deber que no la ha dejado dormir. Bueno, dos últimos deberes.

La doctora Shaw le recordó antes de irse que debería disculparse con al menos cinco personas que ella haya hecho algún daño. Su lista es mucho más larga, claro está, sin contar los muertos que lleva en su espalda. Bella es una mujer cínica-práctica y sabe que el simbolismo de disculparse es más beneficioso para ella que para las víctimas, así que en su mente encuentra un poco de remordimiento y se disculpa por sus muertos, incluyendo a Tanya. No desea contar a Riley o a Abe, no es hipócrita. Si algún día los perdona, que no cree que eso pase, sabrá que no tendrá mucho caso; los muertos poco les importa las culpas de los vivos. Los vivos, en cambio, sin a veces saberlo, atormentan a un victimario con remordimiento, incluso un remordimiento forzado como el de Bella.

Le ha tomado tres meses llegar a este punto, no solo porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, sino porque necesitaba encontrar esa parte en ella que estuviera con un poco de remordimiento. Sabe que hay muchos vivos a cuales pedirle perdón, pero si va a empezar con alguien, va a ser con sus padres.

Ve la casa menta de su niñez y a su madre en el jardín, de alguna forma como si la estuviera esperando. Edward la voltea a ver y le sonríe. Bella le regresa la sonrisa, y exhala.

—¿Sabes lo que más amo de mis padres? —pregunta retóricamente Bella a Edward—. Que son predecibles en el buen sentido. Sabes que nunca te van a dejar de amar, sabes que nunca van a dejarte abajo, sabes cómo van a reaccionar cuando has llegado muy bajo y sabes exactamente qué están haciendo a cada hora del día. Por ejemplo ahora, mi madre está en el jardín después de la comida y mi padre está viendo televisión en la sala hasta las 6 pm.

Edward solo sonríe y toma su mano besando su muñeca, un acto mucho más íntimo que un beso en los labios para los dos.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Bella, no solo por ir a rehabilitación y venir a disculparte con tus padres, sino porque lo haces sin un ultra motivo escondido.

—¿Estás diciendo que ya no soy egoísta? —pregunta Bella burlonamente. Edward se ríe.

—No lo sé, dime tú.

Bella solo lo mira con una gran sonrisa y toma su mano, luego abre la puerta del auto y sale.

Camino a la puerta, Edward la detiene y la toma de la cara.

—¿Vas a decirles? —pregunta Edward expectante.

Bella bufa y se ríe, incrédula.

—Edward, a este punto, creo que mis padres ya saben que vivimos juntos —Bella dice volteando los ojos.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso —dice Edward levantando su ceja.

Bella lo mira intensamente y sonríe.

—No voy a decir nada, Edward Masen —dice Bella fingiendo seriedad.

Renée mira a su hija entrar por el portal y a Edward tomando su mano; nunca se va a cansar de esta vista. Adora a Edward tanto como a un hijo, pero ver a su hija con esa sonrisa es invaluable. Renée sacude sus rodillas al levantarse y luego camina a su hija.

—Te esperaba más noche, para la cena —dice Renée besando la mejilla de su hija y de Edward.

—Quise venir antes, tengo algo que decirles —dice Bella volteando a ver si su padre salía por la puerta.

Charlie no aparece por ningún lado, pero sabe que está adentro. Bella se siente más ansiosa al momento, cree que esto es a lo que la doctora Shaw se refería, este paso es sumamente difícil.

Renée platica con Edward, mientras Bella camina a buscar a su padre, al cual encuentra predeciblemente en la sala.

Charlie voltea y sonríe cuando la ve, se levanta y la abraza de esa forma extraña e incómoda que hacen ellos dos; sin tocarse mucho, sin apretar tanto, con un ligero temblor al contacto y una extrañez al contacto físico que los dos tristemente siempre añoran. Bella decide cambiar eso hoy, para siempre. Abraza a Charlie con sus dos brazos fuertemente, como lo haría con su madre, y recarga su cabeza en su cuello. Es mucho más pequeña que Charlie, de tal manera que los brazos de su padre le dan la vuelta a su cintura, pero Charlie la abraza tan cálidamente que ella no se siente incómoda.

Es un pequeño y fundamental gesto cuando Charlie la pega a su cuerpo y toca su cabello suavemente.

—Te extrañé, Bells —dice su padre en voz baja.

No se refiere a la semana que lleva sin verla, sino al afecto incondicional que Bella le proporciona después de tanto tiempo. Charlie se siente más grande, más fuerte, más sabio cuando la tiene en sus brazos, porque ella es su hija, es una parte de él que estuvo a punto de perder para siempre y ahora está aquí. Es su hija de ocho años que le ayudaba a arreglar su Mustang pasándole herramientas, o su hija de quince años que practicaba con él en la pista de tiro; es la misma joven mujer que se graduó de policía a los diecinueve años con estrellas en sus ojos lista para hacer justicia. Es su retrato físico y lo mejor que ha creado en el mundo, nada jamás hará que él la deje de amar. La prueba está que ahora mismo, el amor que sintió por ella cuando nació es aún más grande, ahora que la tiene presente.

Bella no puede dejar de abrazarlo, es como haber descubierto el mejor lugar del mundo y ahora no quiere irse; es familiar y pacífico. Al final lo suelta reaciamente y lo primero que hace al ver a sus padre a los ojos, es sonreírle.

—Yo también te extrañé papá.

X*-*-*X

Edward está en el otro cuarto tocando el piano, mientras Bella está frente a su padre y madre con manos hechas nudo y mirada dudosa. Charlie pocas veces a visto a Bella así.

—Me estás asustando, Bells —dice Charlie con voz ronca.

—No es nada malo, en verdad. Solo no sé cómo empezar —dice Bella tímidamente.

—No hay presión nena, no te juzgamos, solo..., dinos —dice Renée pacientemente, tocando la mano de su hija.

Bella asiente y toma aire.

—Lo siento, creo que así debo de empezar. —Luego voltea con sus padres, que la miran extrañados—. Por todo, por las drogas, por..., mis actos de rebeldía, por malas decisiones, por mis intentos de suicidio, por ser difícil innecesariamente, por ignorar su dolor, por ignorarlos durante tanto tiempo y tomar su amor como sentado. Creo que lo que trato de decir es que..., no los vi bien, no los aprecié como debía. Se merecen una hija que no los joda tanto, y...

—Te perdonamos —dice Charlie—. Tu madre y yo lo hicimos hace tanto, Bells. Pero gracias por esto, sé que es importante para ti.

—Solo queremos que seas feliz, nena. Y como dice tu padre, te amamos así como eres, justo así, y te perdonamos.

—Me alegra que no me digan esa mierda de "no tenemos nada que perdonarte", no saben cuánto —dice Bella riéndose.

—Bueno, eso sería mentirte, y ahora quiero que no haya mentiras entre nosotros —dice Charlie.

Bella aprieta su labio y sonríe forzadamente. Todavía tiene su buena cuota de mentiras, pero Bella ha tomado una decisión hace tiempo. Sabe que puede vivir con las mentiras que lleva, y tal vez eso no la hace mejor persona, o hace que las cosas sean mejor, pero así es la vida. No siempre tienes que optar por la honestidad bruta para conseguir felicidad, a veces, la verdad no siempre es la opción.

X*-*-*X

Alice toma la bolsa y revisa otra vez su contenido. Se siente nerviosa y no sabe por qué.

—¿Crees que le gusten? —pregunta a Jasper, el cual le voltea los ojos.

—Es Bella, es imposible saber qué cosa le va a gustar.

—Esto es incómodo —dice Emmett en el asiento de atrás—. ¿Me pueden repetir por qué los tres tenemos que venir en el mismo auto? —pregunta indignado.

—Porque eres un idiota que chocó su jeep —contesta Jasper indiferente.

—Está perfectamente bien, solo se ve un poco golpeado. Además Alice no tiene por qué venir, apenas conoce a Bella.

—Puedes bajarte en el momento que desees, grandulón —dice Alice.

—Mierda, ahora ella está atacándome —dice Emmett molesto.

—¡No te estoy atacando!

—¡Sí lo haces! ¡Siempre me dices cosas!

—¡Emmett! —grita Jasper molesto arreglando el espejo retrovisor para darle una mirada de advertencia a su hermano.

Siempre es lo mismo; Alice y Emmett se llevan tan mal que es casi imposible que estén en el mismo cuarto. Jasper siempre tiene que separarlos o intervenir.

—¡Ella quiere que me baje! Y soy tu hermano, Jazz, deberías preferir a la familia —dice Emmett indignado, pero Jasper lo ignora.

Cuando al fin llegan, pueden ver el Mustang de Bella estacionado afuera. Alice baja corriendo sin esperar a los hermanos y toca le timbre.

Renée jamás a visto a esta chica, es diminuta y parece una chiquilla.

—Soy Alice, novia de Jasper. —Alice extiende su mano y voltea hacia atrás para ver si su novio viene.

Los hermanos están discutiendo, pero se ve que Jasper está ganando. Renée asiente y sonríe.

—Claro, pasa Alice. Soy Renée, madre de Bella.

—Lo sé —dice la chica entrando subrepticiamente a la casa y volteando a ver a todos lados.

Renée recibe a los hermanos mientras Alice busca a Bella.

La ve sentada en la cocina platicando con Charlie y levanta la mano para saludarla tímidamente. Bella le hace un gesto para que vaya hacia ella.

—Charlie, ésta es Alice. Alice, éste es Charlie. Y por si no lo habías notado, es el principal donador de mis genes —dice Bella tomando una cerveza.

Alice saluda a Charlie y se queda muy callada.

—¿Esa bolsa es mía? —pregunta Bella a una petrificada Alice.

—Sí, sí, oh sí —dice la chica nerviosamente.

Bella toma la bolsa de las manos de Alice y saca las botas que Alice nunca le pudo dar en rehabilitación.

—¡Mierda, Alice! —dice Bella entusiasmada, quitándose sus propias botas para luego ponerse las suyas—. ¿Cómo supiste mi talla? —pregunta Bella.

—Jasper me dijo y mira. —Alice toma la bota izquierda y le saca un compartimiento secreto en la suela y en la solapa. La suela tiene un cuchillo que sale con un botón de la bota y la solapa tiene un espacio con agarre para poner un arma. Bella solo sonríe como niña en navidad.

—Gracias, Alice. Esto es..., putamente genial.

—Bells —dice Charlie advirtiendo a su hija.

—¿En serio, Charlie? —Bella voltea los ojos a su padre. Tal vez ahora son más comunicativos, pero jamás dejará de maldecir frente a su padre, es parte de su intrincada y extraña relación.

—Jasper me dijo que usted es policía —dice Alice a Charlie sentándose en la mesa.

—Fui policía.

—Jefe de policía de hecho —corrige Bella.

—Admiro tanto su profesión señor Swan, en verdad. Pienso aplicar para la academia este verano —dice Alice entusiasmada.

Bella la mira extrañada.

—¿Por qué querrías eso? —pregunta Bella incrédula. La pequeña Alice puede ser lo que quiera, pero no la imagina sosteniendo un arma.

—¿Por qué no? Quiero aportar algo a la sociedad, quiero hacer algo por los otros —dice Alice con tanta inocencia en su voz.

Bella nunca fue así, nunca lo hizo por esos motivos, no que sus motivos fueran incorrectos, pero nunca sintió esa sensación de justicia incrédula que sus otros compañeros compartían. Todos eran idealistas, como Alice, llenos esperanzas en un futuro mejor.

—¿Me podrías aconsejar sobre los requerimientos? —pregunta Alice a Bella.

Puede ver la admiración en sus ojos y Bella solo sonríe. Bueno, si Alice quiere ser policía, ¿quién es ella para juzgar?.

X*-*-*X

Edward no sabe si Bella dirá algo, pero la conoce y no quiere esperar otros tres meses para que tome valor. Además, le debe esto a Charlie y a Renée, no puede seguir así y no decirles la verdad.

—Puedo ver lo que pasa por tu mente; ni se te ocurra decirlo, Edward —dice Bella.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo? —dice Edward molesto.

—No estoy lista, no estoy lista, y lo sabes. —Bella se sienta y pone sus manos en su cabeza.

Edward se sienta a un lado de ella y soba su espalda.

—No puedes ocultarlo por siempre, Bella—él dice suavemente, acomodando el cabello de Bella a un costado.

Bella lo mira con ojos llorosos y asiente.

—Tengo miedo —ella dice mordiendo su labio.

—¿Estás arrepentida? —Edward pregunta dolido.

—No, no estoy arrepentida, solo..., es tan mal momento Edward. Apenas hace tres meses que salí del centro. ¿Qué si la cago nuevamente?

—Estaré ahí para ayudarte, eso va a pasar —dice Edward abrazándola.

—No es lo mismo y lo sabes. Si la cago esta vez me joderé a alguien más aparte de ti.

—No lo harás, creo que te subestimas. Además he visto cómo te cuidas Bella, he visto cómo sigues la dieta perfectamente y tus citas médicas.

—¡Porque tengo miedo de joderlo! ¿Qué si le hice daño con tanta mierda que me metí?

—El bebé está bien, deja de atormentarte, está bien. El doctor dijo que está desarrollándose muy bien.

—La metadona pudo afectarlo, y leí en el internet que los óvulos se degeneran por el consumo de drogas —dice Bella casi en la histeria.

Están en el patio, pero sabe que si grita más alguien vendrá a ver qué pasa.

—Bella, Bella —dice Edward tomándola de las manos. Bella lo mira con ojos llorosos.

—No estoy lista para ser madre, Edward, la voy a cagar.

—Okay, la vas a cagar y yo también la voy a cagar, solo no la caguemos al mismo tiempo, ¿okay? —Bella se ríe y lo abraza.

—Serás el mejor padre del mundo, jamás dudaré eso. Es lo único que me calma, saber que eres el padre y que te va a tener a ti.

—Yo sé que serás buena madre, ¿sabes por qué?—Bella sacude la cabeza—. Porque por primera vez veo que algo te importa tanto como para dejar tu trabajo, para cuidarte, para pensar en algo que no seas tú. Lo vi en tus ojos cuando vimos los resultados.

—Estaba petrificada —dice Bella honestamente.

—Sí lo estabas, pero luego te vi cuando te miraste al espejo, cuando pensabas que no te había visto, ¿recuerdas? Cuándo fui a la tienda por la tercera prueba de embarazo y te encontré en la recámara.

Bella lo voltea a ver, sabe a lo que se refiere, fue ese momento cuando supo que jamás sería la mejor madre del mundo, que su bebé no merecía a esta mierda de persona como madre, pero siempre ha sido egoísta, siempre ha querido más de lo que sus avariciosas manos pueden tomar. Quiere todo, quiere amor, quiere felicidad, quiere éxito, quiere venganza, quiere destrucción y salir caminando con una sonrisa.

—Es Karma, por todo lo que le hice a Charlie —dice Bella tristemente.

—No, es lo que es y punto. Mírame, Bella —dice Edward seriamente—. Tengo tanto miedo como tú, ¿crees que es fácil para mí? Prácticamente estoy reconstruyendo mi carrera desde cero empezando a dar clases de música y tú estás desempleada hasta Agosto, cuando entres a dar clases a la universidad.

—Aún me pagan mi invalidez —dice Bella desafiante. Edward solo ríe.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no es suficiente para dos personas y media, amor. Además vivimos en un departamento estilo industrial que no está equipado para vivir con un recién nacido. Sin contar que yo tiendo a la depresión y tú eres una drogadicta en recuperación. Pero aquí estamos y hemos tomado una decisión, juntos. ¿Estás conmigo o no? Porque no puedo hacer esto si estás arrepintiéndote cada minuto, si temes ser una mala madre, no me importa recordártelo de vez en cuando, pero necesito que estés tan alerta como si esto fuera un caso o, mejor aún, como el mayor misterio de tu vida. Porque amor, no hay nada más misterioso y grande que saber cómo será un ser humano. ¿Quieres resarcir tus errores? ¿Quieres perdón? Entonces consíguelo educando a un buen ser humano, sé que eres capaz.

Bella se queda seria. Por eso Edward es el indicado ella piensa, nadie podría darle una cachetada mental como él se la da. Siempre logra ponerla en el piso, dándole equilibrio y valor, si no lo amara tanto, juraría que se enamoraría de él en ese mismo momento otra vez. Sabe que Edward tiene razón, no puede estar arrepintiéndose de esto cada momento; por primera vez en su vida, tiene la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno, solo espera que su otro yo no lo joda. Porque sabe que su otro yo está latente, listo para surgir en cualquier momento.

* * *

Todos han comido hasta la saciedad, es posible que Bella más que todos, hasta su madre comentó lo mucho que ha comido. Bella solo encogió los hombros y sonrió con comida en la boca.

—Es porque estoy embarazada —dice como si nada, mientras come un poco de pastel de limón que hizo su madre.

El cuarto se queda callado, incluso Edward está en shock.

—¿Qué? Edward es un semental, rompió el condón, no me miren así. ¿Creen que es fácil dos meses de abstinencia? Y antes de que me jodan por la cerveza de hace rato, solo estaba bebiendo las calorías vacías de una cerveza sin alcohol, el cigoto está bien.

Por alguna razón, el resto de las preguntas fueron dirigidas a Edward, que era el más confiable de los dos de contestar con respuestas serias. Edward contestaba perfectamente en cada detalle, el proceso de embarazo, cómo se enteraron hace un mes y medio y cómo es que tal vez no fue planeado, pero ahora es totalmente deseado, eso lo dijo mientras miraba a Bella, la cual le sonríe enormemente y asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Charlie, si era posible, se veía más feliz; no solo había recuperado a su hija, sino que sería abuelo. Renée solo lloraba.

—Bella, eso es karma —dice Jasper.

Bella se ríe.

—Lo mismo dije —dice Bella.

—Hey, Bella será una excelente madre —dice Alice golpeando ligeramente en la cabeza a Jasper

—Sí, Bella será una excelente madre —dice despreocupadamente Emmett mientras hace que lee una revista.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —pregunta Jasper. Emmett baja la revista y sonríe.

—Porque siempre le haces caso, aún cuando eres adulto —Emmett dice levantando la ceja a Jasper.

—¡No es verdad!

—Siempre le haces caso, Jasper, ¡siempre! ¡Bella tiene poderes y lo sabes! Ahora espero que los use para el bien —dice Emmett riéndose.

Es una frase tan inofensiva, tan inocua, pero Bella la siente como un valde de agua helada. "que los use para el bien" ¿ha hecho eso? Siempre se lo pregunta, aun ahora.

Edward mira como Bella se pone seria de pronto.

—Hey, no dejes que te molesten, solo están bromeando —dice Edward tomando su mano. Bella sacude la cabeza y toca su vientre, luego voltea a ver a Edward.

—No me molesta, solo..., me quedé pensando en algo que tengo que hacer.

Bella se levanta y toma sus llaves y su chaqueta. Edward la sigue corriendo tras ella.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta Edward mortificado.

Bella lo mira con unos enormes ojos que le piden que no la cuestione, y lo besa.

—Sé que no tengo derecho, pero confía en mí. Tengo que hacer algo, es solo algo relacionado con cerrar una etapa de mi vida y eso..., es algo que tengo que hacer...

—¿Ahora? —pregunta Edward desconcertado.

—Sí, ahora.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —pregunta Edward.

Bella lo mira y sonríe.

—Tengo que hacerlo sola, te prometo que no tardaré ni una hora.

Edward la abraza y le dice que la ama, sabe que no debe dejarla ir sola, pero tiene que respetar su decisión. La ve irse en el auto mientras suspira preocupado.

—Siempre será así, deberías acostumbrarte —dice Emmett detrás de Edward.

—Dios sabe que amo a esa mujer, pero a veces la quiero ahorcar —dice Edward frustrado—. ¿Por qué ahora decide irse así?

—Las personas como Bella no son como nosotros, Edward. Su mente es un lugar al que se necesitan muchas llaves para acceder y una vez adentro solo hay laberintos. Es una fortuna que la ames, porque siempre será así, no va a cambiar.

—Lo sé, hace tiempo que acepté que amarla es un acto de fe.

—Pero ahora está bien, y lo más sorprendente es que no haya preguntado del caso del asesino. Es decir, obviamente preguntó pero no en detalle, es como si mágicamente le haya dejado de importar. Nunca pretenderé saber cómo funciona su mente —dice Emmett.

—Lo mismo dije yo alguna vez —contesta Edward, pero luego voltea extrañado con Emmett—. ¿Entonces sí encontraron al asesino? —pregunta Edward.

Bella jamás le ha dicho nada al respecto, y nunca lo mencionó. Charlie le advirtió que a Bella no se le debía dar esa información porque primeramente no era legal y segundo porque no le hacía bien al tratamiento. Edward estaba de acuerdo, pero admite que tiene un poco de curiosidad en saber el desenlace.

—No, de hecho ahora estamos peor que antes. Es decir, sí encontramos al asesino de la nieve pero es..., complicado. No debería decirte esto, pero no creo que sea tan importante. Solo no se lo comentes a Bella, ¿okay? —Edward asiente a la petición de Emmett—. Un día antes de la desaparición de Bella hubo un choque de un auto que iba en reversa por una calle empinada, era la madrugada y afortunadamente no causó otra muerte. Pero el hombre murió al impactarse con un poste de luz y un auto estacionado. El hombre tenía una bolsa de papel en la cara con dos hoyos y las manos atadas al asiento y las piernas también, de tal forma que no podía poner freno.

—¿Lo atraparon en el auto para que no pudiera salir mientras el auto iba en movimiento? —pregunta Edward.

—Exacto. Su nombre era Riley Biers, un hombre que trabajaba en una pista de hielo como gerente. Pero lo más interesante de todo, era la información que iba en su frente. Traía una nota que decía "vean la oficina de este cerdo". Estaba escrito en un marcador.

—¿Qué había en la oficina?

—Si pudiera describirlo sería..., evidencia incriminatoria. Biers tenía un sótano lleno de parafernalia de tortura, habían varias armas de fuego y fotos de sus víctimas. Todas eran las mismas que las del asesino de la nieve, y además las pruebas de balística probaron que el arma era la misma usada en los asesinatos. Lo más bizarro era que había cartas dirigidas hacia un tal Marcus Abernathy, que después supimos eran póstumas, al parecer eran amantes. Marcus Abernathy era un pedófilo registrado en los noventas y para no hacerte muy largo el rollo, descubrimos que Abernathy lo había secuestrado de muy pequeño. Al parecer Biers fue criado por Abe, me imagino desarrollando una relación homosexual hasta que este último murió de una herida, causada por algún tipo de accidente no identificado, las cartas no son claras al respecto.

—Entonces deja ver si entiendo; Biers era ese hombre del auto que iba en reverso, una nota en su frente lo delata y ustedes descubren que efectivamente es su asesino de la nieve. ¿Y todo esto fue a su vez causado por otra persona? ¿Por qué lo mató y no fue a la policía? —pregunta Edward curioso.

Emmett se ríe.

—No es cualquier persona ,Edward. El modo en que Biers murió es el mismo _modus operandi_ que usaba El Rojo, otro asesino en serie que se creía un especie de vigilante de la justicia —dice Emmett con disgusto—. ¿Bella nunca te contó de El Rojo? —Edward solo sacude la cabeza.

—Qué raro, estaba obsesionada con él. Era un asesino que empezó a matar poco después de que Bella se hiciera famosa en la fuerza, le enviaba notas donde se burlaba de ella, la retaba, le decía que era mejor que ella en hacer justicia. Era bastante bizarro y loco. Bella nunca lo podía atrapar. Verás, este loco no mataba de la misma manera a sus víctimas, pero tenía este..., sello distintivo si quieres decirlo. Siempre usaba algún método automovilístico para matar a sus víctimas y todas ellas eran criminales reincidentes que la ley no había podido meter a la cárcel por detalles legales o bien eran sospechosos de cometer crímenes en su mayoría de tipo violento hacia las mujeres. De hecho, todos los hombres a los que mataba eran violadores, pedófilos o asesinos de mujeres. Al principio tardamos en darnos cuenta que era un asesino en serie porque ocasionaba que las muertes fueran por accidentes automovilísticos. Si mal no recuerdo, el primero fue un hombre acusado de violar a su hija de seis años, que murió atropellado en un cruce peatonal. El segundo fue un hombre que asesinó a su esposa y había salido de la cárcel meses antes; murió en un choque contra un auto estacionado. No fue sino hasta el quinto o sexto que Bella se dio cuenta que había un asesino en serie. Una vez que salió en las noticias, el asesino empezó a dejar notas diciendo los crímenes que su víctima había cometido. Sus crímenes se hicieron menos sutiles, ahora eran más..., creativos su puedes describirlos así. El más extraño fue un hombre que apareció en su cama con golpes como si hubiera estado en un choque de autos, y la nota de El Rojo en su frente. Al parecer el hombre estaba de pasajero en un auto que tuvo varios choques, donde el conductor iba bien reforzado contra el impacto pero la víctima no.

—¿Cómo en esa película de "Death Proof" donde el asesino metía a la chica en el lado del pasajero y luego chocaba intencionalmente para que ella se estrellara contra el retrovisor, mientras él estaba protegido por un cinturón de seguridad? —pregunta Edward esta vez interesadísimo en la historia.

Emmett se ríe por la cara de Edward.

—Sí, exactamente, algo así, aunque no sabemos con certeza.

—Mierda, que loco está ese hombre. Pero bueno, al menos mataba a pedófilos y violadores.

—Sí, pero eso no justifica sus actos, lo que hace es ilegal, aunque sea "justicia" —dice Emmett usando sus dedos para hacer las comillas.

—Sí, supongo. En otra época sería un héroe, no es como que haga daño a la sociedad.

—Hablas como Bella —dice Emmett sonriente.

—¿Ella pensaba así? —pregunta Edward curioso.

—Sí, pero sabía que era necesario atraparlo.

—¿Entonces ése fue al que perseguía cuando pasó lo del choque? —pregunta Edward en voz baja.

—Eso pensé al principio, su padre también..., mierda, toda la fuerza policiaca pensaba eso. Bella estaba ya en un punto donde estaba totalmente obsesionada con atraparlo, pero extrañamente algo la distrajo, no sabemos qué o quién. Un día estaba uniendo pistas de El Rojo y al otro estaba en este caso insignificante del cual no recuerdo, era algo así como ahora. Por eso te digo que no pretendo entenderla, un día se obsesiona con algo y luego lo olvida por completo. Hoy, ahora que lo analizo, ese día estoy seguro que no estaba persiguiendo a El Rojo, era a alguien más —dice Emmett en voz baja, más para sí mismo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta Edward.

—La nueva aparición de El Rojo me hace retomar muchas pistas inconclusas. Por ejemplo, es verdad que hubo un choque y que varios salieron muertos, pero nadie de ahí era un presunto criminal. Si El Rojo estaba persiguiendo a alguien para matarlo y Bella lo estaba siguiendo tendría que haber entre los heridos o muertos alguien con un antecedente criminal o bien sospecha de algún delito sexual. Pero todos eran inocentes, desgraciadamente —dice Emmett volteando a ver a Edward con pena.

—¿Por qué Bella se arriesgaría tanto para ir tras alguien que no fuera el objeto de su obsesión? —pregunta Edward.

—No lo sé, no tengo idea. Solo Bella lo sabe, pero recuerda que en ese tiempo estaba muy enganchada con la cocaína, tal vez solo era..., locura temporal o yo qué sé. Y lo más importante, después de eso El Rojo nunca volvió a cometer otro crimen. Obivamente la policía pensó que había muerto en el accidente de hace tres años o que salió tan herido que huyó y luego quedó discapacitado para seguir cometiendo crímenes —explica Emmett.

—Hasta ahora —dice Edward.

—Sí, hasta ahora, y es por eso que me extraña que Bella no haya dicho nada o preguntado al respecto. Debió haber escuchado en las noticias sobre el tema. Charlie y yo esperamos para que nos preguntara, pero nunca lo hizo, no sobre eso.

—¿Entonces sobre qué? —pregunta Edward.

—Solo quería saber si habían dado con el asesino de la nieve, lo preguntó tan..., indiferente. No sé, Bella es así de rara. Debes de entender que para ella todo es en las pistas, en el juego, en el rompecabezas, y si algo no le atrae, le pierde el interés.

—Sí, supongo —dice distraídamente Edward—. O a la mejor es porque estaba muy distraía entrando en pánico cuando se enteró que íbamos a ser padres —dice Edward riéndose.

—Sí, debe ser eso, pero no mentí cuando dije que sería buena madre, Edward —dice Emmett tocando el hombro de Edward.

—Lo sé, yo lo sé, solo espero que ella lo sepa—dice Edward suspirando, luego voltea con Emmett con curiosidad—. Y por cierto, ¿por qué le decían El Rojo a todo esto? —pregunta Edward.

—Bueno, por varias razones. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que dejaba mensajes en las víctimas? Lo hacía con un marcador rojo. Además, según testigos, usaba un Corvette rojo, sin placas. Bella le puso el nombre y se le quedó —dice Emmett.

* * *

Hace más de tres años que no ve este lugar. Es limpio en apariencia, pero sucio en esencia. Al abrir el garage, nota ese olor a _thinner_ y gasolina que siempre le provocaba escalofríos del buen tipo; eran el preludio a todo, eran los que provocaban su anticipación hasta hacerla salivar. Quita el forro blanco para revelar a su hermoso Corvette con algunas heridas de guerra, todavía tenía alguna sangre aquí y allá de alguna de sus víctimas, nunca lo ha lavado y cree que nunca lo hará. Pasa su mano por el cofre al mismo tiempo que pone la otra por su vientre.

—Traté de mantener este mundo limpio, pero es difícil —le dice a su hijo no nacido—. Lo extraño, no tienes idea cómo, y creo que por eso mismo debo dejarlo ir. Al menos por ahora.

Bella abre el Corvette al que llama "Miseria" y se sienta dentro, cierra sus ojos y toca el volante. Puede recordar cada uno de sus "actos de justicia" como ella le decía a los homicidios hechos por su contraparte "El Rojo"; esa parte negra, ese lodo que siempre será parte de ella, latente listo para regresar cuando algo explotara nuevamente.

Sabe que debe negarse a caer nuevamente, ésta no es ella, ya no. Edward tiene razón, si quiere hacer un cambio debe hacerlo en la persona que está creciendo dentro de ella, pero no puede dejar de sentir añoranza por las buenas épocas, donde se perseguía a sí misma, donde se creía invencible siendo ejecutora y cazadora. Donde las noches eran construidas de justicia mal habida y venganza sucia. No puede negarlo, extraña hacerlo, pero debe dejarlo ir. Pero antes, debe dar un paseo.

Bella toma su Corvette maldito y sale por la cuadra. Ve el acantilado que da al río y sabe que podría deshacerse de "Miseria" si quisiera. En vez de eso, regresa al garage del almacén rentado que tiene bajo el nombre de "Miseria Hale" y mete su Corvette; podría usarlo algún día, podría.

Cuando cierra la puerta del garage, le dice un "hasta nunca" mezclado con un "hasta luego" a su hermoso auto deportivo. Quiere pensar que jamás volverá a usarlo, será madre y las madres no son asesinas seriales, ¿cierto?

X*-*-*X

Edward siente que el mundo regresa a su órbita cuando la ve llegar, es casi la hora, justo como dijo. Camina hacia ella y la recibe besando su mejilla.

—Sé que estoy exagerando, pero me tenías preocupado. —Bella lo abraza, sin razón aparente, y Edward hace lo mismo—. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Edward.

—Sí, mejor que nunca —ella dice honestamente.

Edward la mira extraña, pero ella es así, es justo por lo cual se enamoró de ella. Tal vez sea egoísta, necia y con problemas de interacción social, pero es suya, es su Bella. Él no es mejor, es adicto a la depresión, le gusta auto-conmiserarse y siempre piensa que será un perdedor, pero ella lo quiere así.

Verán, esta historia no es de redención, nunca lo fue. No hay perdón en las acciones, no hay buenas obras o actos justificables, las mentiras siempre serán parte de la vida de Bella y el amor por la miseria será parte de la vida de Edward. No son perfectos, al menos no separados, pero juntos comparten su miseria perfectamente, y tal vez, solo tal vez, la miseria compartida es mejor que vivirla por separado.

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

****Pues ahí está el capítulo final, no sé si es bueno o malo pero es lo que siempre pensé como final. Espero sus reacciones (y tomatazos)

¿Qué hay en el futuro?

** La buena noticia:**

Mi siguiente historia se llamará **Versus** y esta es su sinopsis:

Nombre: Versus  
Género: Romance-Drama  
Sinopsis (tentativa): Edward es un joven psiquiatra y un trepador social cuando conoce a Bella Swan, hija de un millonario dueño de una farmacéutica que lucha con propios demonios. Ella se enamora perdidamente y él se casa con ella por dinero. Pero el matrimonio es solo el comienzo de una guerra sin cuartel. Situado en los 60's. Está basada en la película de Marnie de Alfred Hitchcock y en War of the Roses (guerra de los Roses). Va a tocar temas técnicos de índoles psiquiátricos, abuso de drogas, problemas mentales serios y violencia doméstica. No es una historia con mucho romance, pero lo habrá eventualmente...supongo.

**La mala noticia:**

Es que me tomaré tres meses de "vacaciones" y hasta entonces voy a subir la historia. El trailer estará en el grupo en estos días, aún no sé cuando ;)

Ahora la parte triste, chic s en realidad este ha sido un viaje ¿cierto? yo amé a la coja, amé escribirla, le tengo mucho cariño pero supongo que es también liberador dejar la historia y seguir adelante, porque ha terminado su viaje. Todo ha sido muy motivacional, voy a extrañar sus teorías, sus chantajes morales lol y sus amenazas de cariño, pero más que nada escribir y leer sus comentarios. Ha sido una gran experiencia. Agradezco su tiempo, su interés, su entusiasmo y esa pasión que siempre me empujaba a tratar de ser más detallista y darles algo más, me hacía explorar cosas en mi mente que no hubiera hecho si no fuera por ustedes. Lo he dicho antes y lo diré siempre es UN PLACER compartir mis locuras con ustedes, son las mejores lectoras que una pseudo autora como yo pueda tener.

Hasta pronto, hasta luego, hasta la próxima historia.

Eve


End file.
